Orden del Tecnico!
by FatherKirei
Summary: Entre ser un héroe y buscar la manera de llegar a Saber,Shirou Emiya consiguió un trabajo como técnico en la Organización de Seguridad de Chaldea. Muy buena paga, ayuda a salvar el mundo y usa sus habilidades como reparador y mago. Tiene todas las ventajas que podría desear. Lástima que su habilidad de Inmersión en Spiritron sea demasiado baja para ser un Master (traduccion)
1. Checklist 1

_Entre ser un héroe y buscar la manera de llegar a Saber, Shirou Emiya consiguió un trabajo como técnico en la Organización de Seguridad de Chaldeas. ¿Qué es no gustar? Muy buena paga, ayuda a salvar el mundo y usa sus habilidades como reparador y mago. Tiene todas las ventajas que podría desear. Lástima que su habilidad de Inmersión en Spiritron sea demasiado baja para ser un Maestro mientras que otros luchan en Fuyuki._

_(Traduccion del fic hecho por Worldbringer de Joseun,apoya a la historia original y a su autor)_

* * *

_Chaldea, Antártida_

"Entonces, Senpai, ¿no podrás hacer un viaje de regreso este año?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento, Sakura, realmente quiero, pero Chaldea está a punto de entrar en una nueva fase de operaciones, por lo que quieren que todos puedan asistir".

"Oh", el teléfono se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Puedo poner algunas flores en la tumba de Illya por ti si quieres".

"Gracias Sakura," Shirou sonrió, aunque con un toque amargo. "¿Podrías hacer algunos lirios blancos otra vez? Creo que a ella le gustaría. Cuando regrese, me pondré unos nuevos".

"Por supuesto, Senpai. Le conseguiré un ramo y le pediré a la florería que tenga algo a mano", una pausa y luego, ella continuó con un toque de esperanza, "¿Sabes cuándo volverás? "

"No lo sé. Podría tener un boleto de avión para la próxima semana si nada sale mal o podrían pasar varios meses", suspiró Shirou antes de cambiar de tema. No sería bueno para su contrato de trabajo si incumpliera los acuerdos de confidencialidad. "Puede que haya mencionado esto antes, pero gracias Sakura. Gracias por ser amiga de mi hermana pequeña".

"No hay problema, Senpai. Teníamos muchas similitudes. Fue fácil hacerse amiga de ella".

"Sí, Illya es ese tipo de persona, ¿no es así? Pero, me he estado preguntando por un tiempo, ¿qué similitudes tenían ustedes dos? Sé que ambos eran lindos y que frecuentemente desayunábamos y cenábamos juntos, pero sus personalidades son casi opuestas entre sí ". Shirou inclinó la cabeza y preguntó. Se había estado preguntando sobre eso por algunos años.

"¡S-Sen-Senpai!" Sakura protestó en voz alta incluso cuando Taiga salió de su funk para rugir de risa desde el otro lado del teléfono. "Tú- ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No tan repentinamente así!"

"¿Qué? ¿Es privado? Si es así, lo siento, no tienes que compartir". Shirou se disculpó.

"¡C-Compartir! ¡P-Pero no sé si estoy lista para eso todavía! Al menos, que la primera vez sea privada. Solo tú y yo ..." tartamudeó Sakura mientras la risa de Taiga se redoblaba y ahora tenía un acompañamiento de un sonido constante como si estuviera golpeando el suelo en su alegría. "¡Y-Y qué hay de Saber! ¡Pensé que aún no la habías superado!"

"¿Saber? ¿Qué tiene que ver Saber con ustedes dos? ¿Los tres tropezaron con un tesoro secreto o algo en mi casa? En realidad, ¿estaban usted, Illya y Saber incluso en mi casa al mismo tiempo?"

"No ... a menos que Saber también haya encontrado las fotos de la escuela primaria ..." Sakura respiró hondo y exhaló. "Senpai, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Me preguntaba por qué tú e Illya se llevaban tan bien", Shirou hizo una pausa y continuó. "¿Y Taiga volvió a sacar los viejos álbumes de recortes?"

"Oh", dijo Sakura en uno de los tonos más decepcionados que había escuchado de ella. Debe haberle gustado mucho Illya por el breve tiempo que estuvo aquí. Por otra parte, se dio cuenta Shirou mientras fruncía el ceño, no era como si Sakura tuviera otros amigos.

"Lo siento Sakura", dijo simplemente.

"¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué, Senpai?"

"Debe ser difícil para ti recordar la muerte de uno de tus pocos amigos. ¿Hay algo que pueda conseguirte cuando regrese?"

"No. Solo tenerte en casa de nuevo sería suficiente", admitió Sakura. "Te extraño Senpai".

"Sí, será bueno verte a ti, a Taiga y a Issei de nuevo".

"Senpai ..."

Shirou miró el reloj. Su descanso estaba a punto de terminar en 10 minutos y tuvo que volver a la Plataforma R-17 para confirmar que todas las luces y monitores estaban operativos. Quería completar esa tarea antes de pasar a cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Um, Sakura?"

"¿Si?"

"Tengo que irme pronto, así que volveré a llamar la próxima semana, ¿está bien? Antes, si tengo la oportunidad. ¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Dinero para la comida de Taiga o alguna especia?"

"No, estamos bien. Solo mantente tranquilo y feliz, Senpai. Eso es todo lo que necesitaré".

Shirou se rio entre dientes. "Eres una buena amiga Sakura. Gracias y hasta pronto".

"Nos vemos nuevamente Senpai".

"¡Hasta luego Shirou!" Taiga intervino. "¡Y asegúrate de traer algunos pasteles nuevamente!"

"Adiós Taiga". Shirou colgó el teléfono fijo de nuevo en su receptáculo antes de darse la vuelta, agarrar su bolso de la mesa circular y salir de la sala de descanso.

Shirou había estado trabajando aquí en Chaldea durante un poco más de tres años. El remoto puesto de investigación antártico, con la única entrada a 6000 metros sobre el nivel del mar, fue enterrado en la montaña. Aquí los magos, científicos y trabajadores se reunieron con un solo propósito. La continuación de la humanidad.

Cuando pasó junto a las plantas hacia el corredor, justo antes de dar una bocanada de descomposición, humo y algo extraño, apareció algo extraño para el hombre.

"Profesor Lainur", saludó Shirou mientras giraba por el pasillo hacia la persona que estaba allí. Aunque, era extraño que el olor fuera más fuerte de lo habitual. Debe haber estado en uno de los talleres recientemente. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Shirou, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?" Lev Lainur asintió a modo de saludo. Continuó su camino hacia adelante y Shirou se unió a él.

"Lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Acabo de llamar a casa", saludó Shirou a cambio. Él ladeó la cabeza, "¿Hay algo que deba arreglarse?"

"Bueno, un buen refrigerio no estaría mal, pero como estamos a punto de comenzar las aplicaciones prácticas de Rayshifting, me gustaría tener a uno de nuestros mejores técnicos esperando en la central eléctrica". Lev se rió entre dientes antes de volver a ponerse serio. "Es por si acaso. No quisiéramos que les ocurriera nada a nuestros candidatos a Maestro en medio de las prácticas de Rayshift".

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de ser uno de los mejores. Quiero decir que Kallen Sayward es mucho mejor que yo para garantizar que el prana fluya suavemente a través de la maquinaria".

Lev asintió con la cabeza. "Ya le pregunté, pero no responde bien a las sorpresas. Con sus experiencias prácticas, estoy seguro de que en caso de que surja algún problema, podrá ayudar a los técnicos a responder rápidamente en cualquier circunstancia. Me tranquilizaría ".

Un silbido sonó desde el pasillo por el que pasaban y tanto Shirou como Lev se volvieron para mirarlo. Una pequeña ardilla peluda criatura fantasmal aprovechó la oportunidad para silbar de nuevo a Shirou.

Shirou parpadeó y el Fantasmal de repente se alejó por el pasillo.

_Es terriblemente rápido,_ pensó Shirou mientras lo veía girar alrededor de la curva en el pasillo. _Bueno, es un fantasmal._

"Nunca entendí por qué Fou parece odiarte tanto. Siempre hace eso cuando te ve, ¿no?" Lev Lainur comentó a Shirou.

Shirou se rio un poco. "Siempre pensé que Fou podía oler los monstruos que había matado. Podría haber matado a uno de sus amigos o algo así". _O eso o puede oler que he estado trabajando en mi mármol de realidad._

"Hmm, entonces sabes lo que es?" Lev Lainur se volvió hacia Shirou con curiosidad.

"No, nunca antes había visto una criatura Fantasmal con ese tipo de melena", confesó Shirou. "Pero me imagino que, en mis viajes, es posible que me haya cruzado con él antes. Es lo suficientemente pequeño como para haberlo pasado por alto".

"Improbable. Fou fue encontrado por el director anterior y traído aquí hace 20 años. Hubieras sido un niño cuando eso sucedió". Lev dijo antes de continuar su caminata. "Ayudarás a los ingenieros, ¿verdad?"

Shirou se encogió de hombros, sin quejas ni razones para no bajar. "Muy bien, si eso ayuda, lo haré".

"Gracias. Ah, y por casualidad, ¿sabes dónde está Mash Kyrielight?" Lev preguntó antes de explicar la mirada curiosa de Shirou. "La sesión informativa está por comenzar, y el director la quiere allí".

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "No la he visto desde ..." Ladeó la cabeza pensando: "Huh, debe haber estado hace 2 días en el almuerzo. Ha estado algo ocupado últimamente con todas las verificaciones dobles. De todos modos, ¿has revisado el último piso? corredor exterior? Parece que le gusta ir allí para sus descansos ".

"Iré a verlo entonces", asintió Lev una vez antes de girar con un clic sobre un pasillo que conduce al piso más alto de Caldea. "Gracias por su ayuda y espero que termine su tarea".

"Gracias por los buenos deseos", respondió Shirou mientras tomaba un pasillo diferente al ascensor. "Buena suerte para ti."

* * *

Shirou puso la mano enguantada en la cubierta exterior del condensador geotérmico, el sudor manchando su frente.

"Las bombas parecen no tener problemas con la transferencia de calor y el flujo de agua funciona bien. ¿Hay alguna falla que pueda ver?" preguntó el técnico von Nettesheim.

"Te lo dije, mi elemento no es conductor para este tipo de análisis". Shirou respondió distraídamente. El acero no muestra propagación de grietas. El nivel de estrés está bien. El nivel de deformación es bajo.

"Bueno", declaró Shirou mientras retiraba su mano, "las grietas en la maquinaria no se propagan. Suponiendo que no experimentemos aumentos drásticos en el estrés de este generador, entonces deberíamos estar bien usando este generador durante el Rayshift. "

"¿Hay grietas? ¿Dónde? ¡No vi ninguna cuando la analicé!" exigió Ron.

"Entonces obviamente estaba fuera de tu vista", respondió sarcásticamente Shirou mientras extendía su mano hacia el contenedor nuevamente. "Trazar en". El análisis estructural salió de su mano, entró en la máquina y bajó por las tuberías. "La grieta más grande está en el segmento de tubería 319 y hay varios engranajes, cada uno con grietas de menos de un nanómetro".

"Tubería 319 dijiste?", preguntó von Nettesheim, extendiendo su propia mano mientras Shirou retiraba su propia mano. Prana de diferentes magos podría interferir con los hechizos de los demás. "Análisis estructural." Un ritmo. "Ah, a lo largo del límite del grano. Debe haber estado siempre allí, de lo contrario lo habríamos visto formarse. Pero, creo que esto estará bien. No debería afectar el rendimiento en absoluto".

"Pero si hay una falla, debemos reemplazarla de inmediato. No podemos permitirnos un solo error", intervino Rum. "No en este día revolucionario".

"Hay tolerancias aceptables, y esto está dentro del rango de tolerancia. Si lo arreglamos, tendremos que sacar el generador de la red para un reemplazo menor, y ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que el reemplazo carezca de grietas como bien. Además, "no estuvo de acuerdo antes de mirar hacia Emiya. "El Sr. Emiya no está especializado en este campo. Su opinión es válida, pero lo mismo podría decirse de todos los materiales. Si sufrimos tensiones lo suficientemente grandes, entonces toda la maquinaria fallará. Sin embargo, si experimentamos tan grande estrés en toda la maquinaria, probablemente estaremos muertos de recibir el estrés nosotros mismos ".

Shirou se encogió de hombros. Von Nettesheim tenía razón. Shirou no había tenido ninguna forma de educación. Todo lo que sabía sobre maquinaria, lo había aprendido de la experiencia con equipos más pequeños.

Lo que le recordó que debería ayudar aquí antes de regresar y terminar el chequeo en R-17.

El intercomunicador cobró vida con su distintivo crujido. "Atención a todo el personal. Por favor, espere mientras comenzamos los preparativos para Rayshift. Atención a todo el personal. Por favor, espere mientras comenzamos los preparativos para Rayshift".

"Bueno, ¡aquí vamos!" Von Nettesheim gritó, Ron detrás de él comenzó a temblar de emoción. "¡Lugares para todos!"

"Estoy muy contenta de que el director no esté aquí. ¿No puedes verla decir '¡Cállate! ¡Trabajas para mí y este comportamiento es indecoroso!' ", Dijo Maugris en una imitación perfecta de la voz del Director Animusphere. Los técnicos resonaron entre risas cuando Shirou se dirigió hacia los paneles donde se guardan los fusibles.

"¿Realmente capturaste su voz en un campo acotado para poder ventrílocuarla, Henri? ¡No pensé que tenías las agallas para eso!"

"Eh, ríete, ríete. Mi elemento viento va a revolucionar el vapor aquí".

"Sí, el vapor del director".

En medio de las carcajadas, von Nettesheim intentó recuperar el orden "Ahora cálmate a todos, no queremos-"

¡BOOM!

"TRAC-" Emiya estaba a medio camino de los fusibles cuando la explosión comenzó desde el techo sobre el generador. Experimentado en la lucha contra criaturas más rápido que él, reaccionó al sonido de una explosión al mostrar sus circuitos mágicos. Desafortunadamente, los pocos milisegundos antes del golpe de la onda expansiva no fueron tiempo suficiente para que él se reforzara o protegiera a otro.

Shirou entró en la oscuridad de inmediato.


	2. Checklist 2

_Antártida, Chaldea_

Cuando Shirou Emiya recuperó la conciencia, primero pensó que era una pesadilla.

El fuego estaban fuera de control mientras las llamas bailaban entre las máquinas. Cuerpos, cenizas, acero y piedra yacían esparcidos por todas partes. Su cuerpo dolía en todas partes y quemaduras dolía cada centímetro expuesto de su piel. Su interior se sentía cocido. Se sentía como el Fuego Fuyuki.

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron de golpe. ¡Tenía que salvar a alguien! No podía dejar que el fuego de Fuyuki matara a todos de nuevo. Shirou fue a prepararse -

-solo ver que su mano derecha se había ido. A pocos centímetros de distancia y desconectado de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, su mano derecha yacía sangre y espadas. Mientras dolorosamente, centímetro a centímetro, levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirar su brazo izquierdo solo para ver que sus bíceps y su brazo izquierdo yacían a un cuarto de metro de su cuerpo. Mientras miraba hacia abajo, su sangre y algo de acero extraño, ahora agregado a su Reality Marble, estaba debajo de su cuerpo casi muerto.

Shirou levantó su brazo derecho y, _oh, le dolió_, y pegó su muñeca cortada a las espadas que sobresalían de su mano. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor de volver a conectar sus nervios apuñalando ambos extremos con espadas antes de que se desvaneciera a un dolor simplemente un rango por encima del resto de su cuerpo. Nada que no pudiera ignorar.

Con su mano derecha reconectada, Shirou empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba, ignorando los sonidos de metal que caían de su cuerpo cuando sus espadas se manifestaron para expulsar las espadas que no eran él, antes de cubrir las heridas donde su sangre buscaba dejar su cuerpo. Se sintió un poco mareado y sin brillo a pesar del peligro que lo rodeaba. Shirou lo agarró del brazo para volver a sujetarlo y, mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus piernas, probablemente tendria que proyectar una espada para sacar la piedra y aplastar sus espinillas.

Shirou, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo contra sus bíceps, miró alrededor de la habitación nuevamente. Ahora que estaba completamente despierto, vio que esto no era como Fuyuki. Por un lado, nadie moría ya que las personas no se estaban quemando en llamas. En cambio, todos yacían dispersos, fragmentos de metal y piedra sobresalían de sus cuerpos como un cementerio feo lleno de crudas lápidas en la parte superior de los cuerpos. Una segunda cosa, ahora que estaba sentado, podía ver el techo de piedra, aunque un techo con cicatrices masivas donde las explosiones habían golpeado, en lugar de un cielo nublado. Las llamas se sentían como fuego normal, sin la pura malevolencia que Angra Mainyu había generado.

_Entonces, no estoy en Fuyuki. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah claro, Chaldea. ¿Hay alguien vivo?_

Shirou volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación, el humo y el cansancio nublaron su visión como una fina bruma. Ningún movimiento más allá del parpadeo de las llamas. Ningún sonido fuera del silbido del vapor y el crujido del fuego. No hay olor más allá del olor a sangre, ceniza, acero y fuego. No hay signos de vida.

Cuando la última sacudida de dolor al volver a unir su extremidad a su cuerpo se desvaneció, Shirou murmuró "Trace on".

Una espada promedio brilló cerca de sus piernas. Nada especial, solo otra espada de una tienda turística hecha hace varios años y vendida a un estadounidense. Usando su brazo izquierdo, Shirou clavó la punta de la espada debajo del concreto aplastando sus piernas y empujó bruscamente hacia abajo sobre la empuñadura. La piedra se levantó y rodó de él, incluso cuando su improvisada palanca se rompió y rompió en destellos de prana.

Shirou examinó sus pies. Sus pantorrillas estaban aplastadas. No podría caminar sobre sus pies por un tiempo. Inaceptable. Necesitaba clasificar a los sobrevivientes ahora antes de poder enviar a alguien al consultorio médico.

Shirou murmuró nuevamente su mantra "Trace on" cuando un molde de cota de malla hecho de pequeñas espadas apareció alrededor de ambas piernas. Se puso de pie tambaleándose, con las extremidades ahora unidas, las piernas ahora astilladas y su función reemplazada por espadas. Esperaba que las pequeñas cuchillas no tomaran demasiado prana para mantener. Necesitaba conservar su fuerza para los sobrevivientes.

La primera persona, Kallen Sayward yacía a unos pocos metros, un trozo del techo yacía sobre su espalda. Un rápido examen de los dedos en su garganta lo confirmó sin latidos y Kallen Sayward fue designado como muerto.

El dolor y el fuego llegaron como olas contra una costa maltratada mientras Shirou daba un paso tras otro para comprobar si sus compañeros de trabajo tenían alguna señal de vida. Ron, von Nettesheim, Galliasta, Meinster, todos muertos.

Mientras Shirou cojeaba hacia Denis Flowerchild, el hombre odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, Shirou se sentía deprimido y desesperado. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban muertos. Tal vez así era como se sentía papá cuando ocurrió el incendio de Fuyuki. El Od de Shirou era muy bajo, aparentemente había sido usado mientras estaba inconsciente. _Ni siquiera sabía que podías usar magia mientras estabas inconsciente,_ pensó Shirou para sí mismo. Se sintió mareado como si le faltara mucha sangre otra vez.

_O estoy respirando demasiado dióxido de carbono. _Shirou se dio cuenta con un escalofrío. No podría ayudar a nadie si muriera por quedarse sin oxígeno. En su siguiente paso tambaleante hacia adelante, Shirou no se contuvo y se dejó caer al suelo.

El impacto le dejó sin aliento. Mientras jadeaba, se arrastró hacia adelante. Centímetro a centímetro, un brazo a la vez, Shirou llegó a Denis. Se detuvo para comprobar el pulso de Denis.

Un latido del corazón de Shirou.

Dos latidos

Tres latidos

Shirou suspiró decepcionado. Otro muerto Y luego sintió un latido.

Shirou se calmó. ¿Está el vivo? ¿Es posible para él, Shirou, salvar a otra persona?

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos, cinco segundos, seis segundos.

Latido del corazón.

Shirou examinó el cuerpo boca abajo de Denis. Una herida penetrante en su lado derecho, una losa de concreto sobre su cadera izquierda, ambas piernas y mano izquierda. Y entonces Shirou vio la sangre. La sangre se acumula bajo la cabeza de Denis.

Shirou levantó apresuradamente la cabeza de Denis. No le serviría a Denis ahogarse en su sangre. Cuando Shirou levantó la cabeza, vio un trozo de metralla de metal alojado en la nariz.

"Trazar On". El análisis estructural de Shirou comenzó a revelar secretos.

La pieza de metal tenía 45 minutos de antigüedad, se había separado del generador cuando una bomba colocada dentro de la pared detrás de él explotó y causó que partes del generador se fracturaran y se dispersaran como una lluvia de misiles. Tenía 5 centímetros de largo en su diagonal más larga, irregular, y había pasado 45 minutos alojado hacia arriba en la nariz de Denis Flowerchild. Había golpeado antes de que la losa de concreto se derrumbara y derribara a Denis Flowerchild, pero solo por dos décimas de segundo. Se había cortado y ahora estaba bloqueando una arteria en la parte frontal del cerebro.

Shirou se calmó. ¡No no no! En este punto, se necesitaría muy buena atención médica o un milagro para salvar su vida. Podría sufrir daños cerebrales por el resto de su vida, pero podría ser posible que sobreviva. Pero no con la losa de concreto sobre su cuerpo.

Shirou dejó a Flowerchild con una pequeña espada sin filo que levantaba la cabeza del charco de sangre. Volvería si la última persona estuviera muerta o en peor condición. Mientras Shirou se arrastraba hacia Todd Reeve, se preguntó ociosamente si tendría fuerzas para sacar dos cuerpos de este desastre.

No hay necesidad. El ingeniero estadounidense estaba muerto. Shirou simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear de regreso a Denis. Tendría que hacer esto con cuidado y rapidez. Sin dudas, sin tonterías. Tendría que cortar y cauterizar las extremidades de Denis antes de poder arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

¡La puerta! ¿Fue capaz de abrir? Shirou lo miró. La neblina formada por el calor de los fuegos oscilaba la imagen de la puerta a mitad de camino a través de la habitación. Incluso entonces, Shirou podía ver que necesitaría despejar un camino hacia la puerta, de lo contrario, nadie podría entrar o salir. Shirou se volvió y se arrastró hacia la puerta, tomándose el tiempo para gatear alrededor de la losa ocasional o empujando algunas de las piezas más pequeñas y ligeras del camino que tomaría una vez que encontrara a Denis.

En la puerta, Shirou vio una losa de hormigón marcada en la parte inferior izquierda. Para una puerta corredera, esto significaba que, a menos que le quitaran esa abolladura, la puerta era tan buena como una pared por todo lo bueno que podía hacer.

Shirou se agachó. Necesitaría toda su fuerza para esto. Con otro "Traza on" murmurado, Shirou reforzó su cuerpo y tiró del hormigón. Gimió cuando la fuerza mejorada de la magia de Shirou lo empujó chirriando centímetro a centímetro de la puerta. A un cuarto de metro, Shirou se detuvo, jadeando. Estaba muy cansado.

Pero hay una persona para salvar. No puede abandonarlo. Shirou se volvió hacia la puerta. Todavía no se puede abrir, pero si pudiera cortar la parte deformada de la puerta, entonces tal vez la puerta podría abrirse, permitiendo que Denis escape de la conflagración. ¿Pero cómo cortarlo?

Shirou hojeó su Reality Marble. Seguramente había alguna espada que había atravesado el metal en algún momento. ¿Quizás un código místico o un fantasma noble o algo así?

_"Emiya Shirou. Comprende. Eres un creador, no un luchador. No pienses en otras cosas. Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer. Así que domina esa única cosa. No lo olvides. Lo que debes imaginar es que tú mismo eres el más fuerte. No necesitas enemigos externos. Para ti, el que tienes que luchar no es otro que tu propia imagen "._

El recuerdo pasa por su cabeza. El arquero desconocido que mató a Berserker seis veces solo. Sus últimas palabras Su consejo que permitió a Saber y Shirou matar a Berserker juntos. La solución está clara ahora.

Si Shirou no tiene una espada que pueda atravesar el acero y los Noble Phantasms que podrían hacerlo requieren demasiado prana para proyectarse, entonces Shirou solo tendrá que imaginar y forjar una espada que pueda.

Cayendo profundamente en su aria y más cerca de su Reality Marble, Shirou enuncia "¡Trace..!"

_Juzgando el concepto de creación._

La espada era una espada ordinaria hecha por Shirou Emiya. Estaba encantado según el método número 32 de Wayland para cortar el hierro como si fuera aire.

_Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

La espada es una espada recta, con bordes a ambos lados en una sección transversal de diamante con un centro suavemente redondeado. La empuñadura es adecuada para una mano y media espada, y la ornamentación es simple.

_Duplicando el material de composición._

Era una aleación de acero de 5160. Constantemente infundido con prana durante el proceso de forja de Shirou.

_Imitando la habilidad de su fabricación._

Forjado en Unlimited Blades Works, a voluntad de Shirou Emiya. Apresurado a través de la producción, pero sigue siendo una cuchilla de calidad. No tiene existencia en Gaia.

_Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento._

Llamada a la existencia, la espada no conocía ni forjar ni flamear más allá de la voluntad y la vida de Shirou Emiya.

_Reproduciendo los años acumulados._

Una espada nueva. Solo existe en Unlimited Blade Works. Se solicitó una copia para salvar una vida.

_Excelente en todos los procesos de fabricación._

Impulsada para superarse incluso a sí misma, esta espada ejercerá una influencia sobre Gaia a pesar de nunca ser parte de ella.

Con la finalización del paso final, Shirou extendió su brazo y agarró el corte de hierro, la espada larga de Mystic Code que proyectaba. Su mano temblaba por el agotamiento y quizás por los efectos secundarios de volver a unir su mano a su cuerpo. Exhaló en la atmósfera llena de humo y empujó.

Un corte desde el suelo hasta dos tercios de la altura de un hombre. Sacó su espada, la giró noventa grados y luego cortó la parte superior de su improvisada abertura. Ahora podía escuchar los sonidos del aire y el humo volar a través de las estrechas rendijas de la puerta. Bien bien.

Sin embargo, Shirou sabía que su espada no podía cortar, excepto en los bordes, por lo que la retiró nuevamente antes de cortarla hacia el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no cortar el suelo antes de tirar la espada. Shirou no deseaba que el piso se derrumbara, eso podría retrasar el rescate de Denis si no lo mataba si el piso se derrumbaba.

Shirou empujó la puerta recortada, frunciendo el ceño, ya que, en lugar de moverse, chilló el chillido del acero torturado. Oh. Había olvidado que la puerta corredera era más profunda que el nivel del piso. Shirou habría gruñido si no hubiera desperdiciado oxígeno precioso.

Al llegar a sus pequeñas reservas de prana, Shirou frunció el ceño, ya que parecía ser más pequeño de lo que debería ser. Con solo la inversión de su Reality Marble en su cuerpo para volver a unir algunas extremidades, la proyección de un molde de espadas, algunas palancas de espada y un nuevo código místico y algo de refuerzo, no debería tener sus reservas tan bajas. Solo lo suficiente para mantener sus proyecciones en el mundo y hacer algunos pequeños magecrafts.

"Trazar on". Su espada reapareció y cayó al suelo. Shirou extendió su mano y con un simple movimiento, atravesó el fondo de su nueva puerta. El acero gimió cuando la puerta finalmente cayó.

En él. Shirou levantó los brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar la puerta antes de que lo aplastara contra el suelo. Era tan pesado como hubiera imaginado. Gruñendo con esfuerzo, los brazos reforzados de la magia de Shirou, bajaron la puerta poco a poco, mientras el sonido del acero estresado de la puerta resonaba en las espadas que perforaban sus brazos y piernas.

Shirou dejó caer la puerta al suelo antes de caer de espaldas sobre su trasero, respirando con dificultad. Necesitaba hacer más entrenamientos. Intentar atrapar la pesada puerta de metal estaba casi más allá de él.

Shirou miró por la puerta hacia el corredor que se estaba llenando con el humo de la habitación. No hubo incendios, pero no había médico, ni médico, ni siquiera espectadores. El corredor oscuro se burló de sus esfuerzos por salvar.

Shirou retrocedió antes de girar sobre su estómago, siguiendo el camino que había despejado para Denis. Sin los escombros que lo frenaron, se sintió positivamente rápido en comparación con su viaje a la puerta. En poco tiempo, estaba en el terreno en el que se encontraba Denis.

Ahora, ¿cómo llevar a Denis a la puerta sin perturbar el trozo de metal en su cabeza? Si fuera demasiado discordante, Denis moriría mientras la metralla se sacudía empujando su cerebro en varios lugares o la sacudida causaría que demasiada sangre se deslizara por el metal evitando que la sangre brotara de su cabeza. De cualquier manera, Denis podría morir.

Nada para eso, Shirou proyectó la solución más simple que se le ocurrió. Una carretilla rechoncha pero larga entró en Gaia delante de Denis. Con su mayor cuidado, Shirou proyectó una enorme espada roma debajo de Denis, con la empuñadura apoyada en la parte superior del carro. Descartando la espada que había evitado que la cabeza de Denis se ahogara en un charco de sangre, Shirou suavemente levantó la espada hasta la altura del carro y la arrastró a través del carro, trayendo a Denis con ella.

Shirou decidió no tirar la espada. Era lo suficientemente ancho como para que Denis cayera al carro potencialmente podría sacudir su cuerpo de mala manera. Agachándose de nuevo, Shirou agarró los mangos del carrito y lentamente lo giró hacia el camino despejado. El muchacho estaba contento de haber pasado el tiempo para despejar el camino. Estaba haciendo esto mucho más rápido y seguro para Denis. ¡Las probabilidades de la supervivencia de Denis estaban aumentando!

Lenta pero lo más constantemente que pudo, Shirou empujó su carro y espada proyectados hacia la puerta y su puerta recortada.

Cuando Shirou se acercó a la puerta, Shirou se puso en cuclillas y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado alejar la losa de acero de la abertura. ¿Qué hacer? Su prana seguía siendo notablemente bajo y necesitaba mantener su fuerza el mayor tiempo posible. Pero la parte cortada de la puerta estaba bloqueando el camino y cruzarla implicaría golpear el carrito y su cargamento de Denis, lo que podría matarlo.

Shirou detuvo el carro y caminó hacia la losa de acero. Se inclinó para ver si había algo así como un agarre manual o si el borde estaba cortado de tal manera que pudiera agarrarlo. No hay tanta suerte. Si bien el borde del acero estaba cortado en diagonal, no tenía el ángulo suficiente para que una persona lo agarrara. A veces, Shirou odiaba su suerte.

Shirou apoyó la parte inferior de un pie contra el borde opuesto de la puerta. Reforzando su cuerpo, Shirou empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. El acero chilló mientras rozaba pulgada al chirriar pulgada lejos de la puerta y el camino para el rescate.

Shirou se detuvo, jadeando el aire lleno de humo dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. El mundo parecía nadar y balancearse de un lado a otro. Shirou pensó que eso no era bueno. Nunca había sido bueno en sus cacerías antes. Pero Denis necesitaba llegar al consultorio médico. Ahora.

Shirou agarró las barras del carro y el mundo pareció estabilizarse un poco. Eso estuvo bien, ¿verdad? Shirou tiró del manubrio y sacó el carrete de la planta de energía destruida y en llamas hacia los oscuros y tenuemente verdes pasillos iluminados.

Shirou hizo una pausa. Algo estaba mal, pero ¿se suponía que debía ir hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda para llegar al consultorio médico?

Tomando una decisión, Shirou tiró del carro. Quizás era solo él, pero el carro parecía más pesado que antes. ¿Tal vez debería ponerse de pie? Sí, eso tenía sentido. No había enemigos alrededor para agacharse a cubierto después de todo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba agachado? Eso fue una tontería.

Oh sí, necesitaba empujar el carrito. Alguien necesitaba ayuda. Alguien necesitaba ser salvado. De pie, Shirou empujó el carrito, ¿o fue eso lo que cayó sobre el manillar? Debe haber bebido demasiado licor en algún momento. Parecía divertido. Mala hermana Fujimura, emborrachándolo así.

Mientras Shirou se tambaleaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, las luces verdes parecían ocupar su mente. Había algo importante sobre las luces verdes. ¿No querían decir ir? ¿No iba él? Entonces todo debería estar bien. Pero había algo importante. ¿Qué podría ser? Además, ¿por qué la oscuridad se movía desde las paredes? ¿Había algún misterio relacionado con la oscuridad aquí?

Cuando Shirou sintió que lo último de su od se agotaba, sintió que el carro y la espada se desvanecían bajo sus manos. Un golpe sonó distante y luego Shirou estaba cayendo. Caer en el carro que solía estar allí.

_¿Era ese otro cadáver allí? _Shirou se preguntó mientras caía en la oscuridad.

Tanto la oscuridad como el cadáver parecían terriblemente familiares. ¿Pero por qué fue eso?


	3. Checklist 3

_Chaldea, Antártida_

Shirou durmió profundamente. Cuando despertó, las familiares luces brillantes y pequeños sonidos, la somnolencia se aferraba a cada parte de su mente y la comodidad de una buena cama era casi suficiente para tranquilizarlo nuevamente. El desayuno podría esperar.

El dolor y la vejiga no lo harían. Gimiendo, Shirou abrió los ojos para ver un enorme techo de luces eléctricas por encima de su cabeza. Con la mente adormilada al despertarse, lentamente agarró la manta que lo cubría y se la quitó, incluso mientras se sentaba en la cama. Parpadeando mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio las cortinas amarillas que rodeaban su cama agradable, cálida y cómoda.

La configuración era familiar. ¿Estaba de nuevo en el hospital? La cama era demasiado agradable para un hospital, pero la abundancia de luz, el olor desinfectado de los agentes de limpieza y las cortinas se ajustaban a la imagen.

Mientras Shirou salía de la cama, hizo una mueca cuando un estallido de dolor vino, bueno, de todas partes. Sus manos, sus brazos, sus pies, sus pulmones, todos protestaron al unísono. Pero se desvanecieron cuando él se detuvo, solo para que su vejiga continuara.

Shirou se puso de pie, evitando estoicamente el dolor. Esperaba que el baño estuviera cerca. Cuando separó las cortinas, Shirou observó el resto de la habitación. Más cortinas amarillas que rodeaban las camas, una cama desocupada, más luces, y al frente de la habitación cerca de la puerta había un pequeño escritorio oscuro con un espejo en la pared al lado.

Descalzo, Shirou caminó hacia la puerta. Notó el panel de seguridad y extendió su muñeca izquierda para golpear su pulsera de identificación contra él. La puerta se abrió y Shirou escuchó el murmullo distante de la conversación.

"... voy a revisar los signos vitales de los heridos, así que volveré en un momento. Sigue arreglando la sala de control y haz tu mejor juicio si algo sucede. No debería tardar demasiado ..."

El doctor Romani, pelirrojo y de bata blanca, dobló la esquina y se detuvo mientras miraba a Shirou Emiya, de cabello rojo y blanco.

"Lamento interrumpirlo, doctor, pero ¿podría por casualidad dirigirme al baño más cercano?" Shirou preguntó, un poco impaciente. Realmente necesitaba irse.

* * *

"Entonces, eres uno de los ingenieros, ¿verdad? ¿Hiro Emiya? ¿Piro Emiya? ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?" Preguntó el Dr. Romani, apoyado contra la pared fuera del baño, hojeando algunos documentos en su comunicador.

"Shirou Emiya. Y yo soy uno de los técnicos". Shirou habló sobre el agua corriente mientras se lavaba las manos.

Shirou miró hacia el espejo. Se veía más diferente ahora en comparación con cómo era hace poco más de una década cuando pasó, no, sobrevivió a la Quinta Guerra del Grial. Su cabello se había blanqueado en su mayoría, probablemente debido a todo el estrés que sufrió en sus viajes y su investigación. Oh, claro, todavía había hebras de rojo esparcidas por su cabello, pero el blanco era definitivamente el color dominante. Su piel se estaba bronceando, aunque parecía que un niño lo estaba pintando al golpearlo con golpes aleatorios de piel bronceada oscura. Su pequeño crecimiento acelerado había aumentado su altura en más de unos pocos centímetros. Se parecía más al misterioso Archer ahora. ¿Eh, tal vez estaban relacionados? Lo cual apestaría, pero nunca había aprendido el nombre de Archer ...

"¿Shirou Emiya? Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Shirou Emiya. Soy el doctor Romani Archaman. Sin embargo, puedes llamarme Dr. Roman. Todos lo hacen". El Dr. Romani se presentó, aun hojeando el documento médico de su paciente. "Perdón por la grosería, pero ¿cómo estás ahora? Tus heridas fueron tan graves que hubiera esperado que estuvieras fuera hasta la próxima semana, no hoy y eso sería _si_ sobrevivieras. Dos piernas pulverizadas, dos pulmones perforados, un rasguño a lo largo del cráneo, los intestinos tenían un agujero a través de ellos y cicatrices en todo el pecho, las piernas y los brazos, incluso algunos en la cabeza. Tienes suerte de que tus circuitos mágicos todavía estuvieran abiertos y funcionando, ya que te ayudaron a mantenerte vivos. Teníamos personas que sufrieron lesiones cada vez menos graves que las tuyas y expiraron incluso antes de encontrarte ".

En medio de lavarse las manos, Shirou se quedó quieto. ¡La Primera Orden de anoche, la central eléctrica, el infierno, Denis Flowerchild!

Shirou se apresuró y abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo al Dr. Roman de tal manera que casi se cae. El Dr. Roman se contuvo a tiempo.

"¡Denis! ¿Está bien Denis Flowerchild?" Shirou exigió con urgencia.

"¿Denis? Oh, el cuerpo que encontramos contigo". El Dr. Roman hizo una mueca y se inclinó. "Lamento decirlo, pero cuando enviamos a alguien a la central eléctrica, él ya había expirado. Lamento su pérdida".

"Tsk", Shirou chasqueó la lengua con irritación por su fracaso.

Él había fallado. Había tratado de salvar a alguien y casi lo logró.

Pero había sido una posibilidad remota. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Por el bien de los que aún están vivos.

Para aquellos que aún se pueden salvar.

Un pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de Shirou cuando se volvió hacia el Dr. Roman.

¿Qué hay de todos los demás? Si el motor central tuvo una explosión y nadie pudo ayudar, entonces debe haber sucedido algo más.

Y para una organización como Chaldea que dependía del poder para continuar funcionando, no había forma de que una explosión que arruinara la central eléctrica hubiera pasado desapercibida. Especialmente porque el centro de comando también sirvió como centro de seguridad para toda la base.

Shirou se apresuró a agarrar al Dr. Roman, casi sacudiendo físicamente al hombre. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? ¿Quién está herido o necesita rescate?"

"¡Hey, para eso!" El doctor chilló mientras agarraba el brazo de Shirou para tratar de quitárselo. Debilitado como había estado Shirou, no ofreció mucha resistencia. "No sé qué misterio usaste para acelerar aún más tu curación, pero debes evitar cualquier cosa extenuante durante al menos varios días más. Tus partes internas todavía se están curando y no quiero volver a unirte".

La preocupación de Shirou disminuyó con vergüenza. "Lo siento", se disculpó. Para el médico, Shirou no podría haber sido el único paciente y los médicos solo estaban tratando de asegurarse de que Shirou no volviera a la enfermería nuevamente. Shirou podía entender la mentalidad de un médico, incluso si no necesitaba o merecía la preocupación. "Sin embargo, estaré bien. Tenía un artefacto de curación cuando era joven y me acostumbré a curar más rápido de lo normal".

Eso era cierto. Shirou se cura más rápido que el mago promedio cuando se aplica la magia de curación. No fue tan rápido como cuando tuvo a Avalon, pero aparentemente su cuerpo se había adaptado a Avalon y, como resultado, encontró la magia de curación como un estado normal de ser. Al menos, eso fue lo que Rin había dicho, regañando por su idiotez excluida, unos años atrás, ya que ella lo había curado después de una cacería.

El Dr. Roman frunció el ceño, "Entonces, ¿un ajuste natural durante un período prolongado de tiempo aumentó la eficiencia de su cuerpo en la utilización de energía curativa? ¿Sería una exposición continua? ¿Excepto que no se demostró que sea perjudicial ...? No importa. Esperaba que podrías aplicarlo a las otras víctimas, pero si es solo un ajuste natural, no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Qué pasa con las proyecciones automáticas dentro de tu cuerpo? Te salvaron la vida, sabes. Actuaron como primeros auxilios notablemente efectivos que te mantuvieron vivo hasta que, bueno, te encontramos. Si pudieras aplicar esas proyecciones dentro de otras ... "

Shirou hizo una mueca. Todas esas personas heridas mientras él yacía inconsciente. ¿Cómo se suponía que era un héroe de la justicia si estaba dormido cuando la gente lo necesitaba?

"Lo siento", dijo, "ese es un misterio único para mí. No tiene una muy buena tasa de éxito cuando se aplica a otros". Lamentablemente, eso era cierto. Su cuerpo y Reality Marble proyectaban espadas para unirse, pero las espadas no eran exactamente los mejores materiales para nada más que cirugía y amputación. Solo los hospitales no sanitarios y no sanitarios en los países del tercer mundo tuvieron una tasa de éxito más baja que él haciendo magia médica con sus espadas. Su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero eso se debía a que su cuerpo no resistía su Mármol de Realidad o su magia. Y, desafortunadamente, sus proyecciones de que no eran espadas no duran lo suficiente. Lo había descubierto por las malas solo en 2006. Esas pobres víctimas del tsunami en Java.

"Lástima. Tenemos una gran cantidad de heridos y heridos. Casi todos los que no estaban en el turno de noche o las damas y conserjes de la cafetería, resultaron heridos o muertos en las explosiones. Si hubieras podido hacer esas proyecciones dentro de los cuerpos de otros ... Bueno, de todos modos ", el Dr. Roman se estiró y bostezó antes de continuar. "Debe obtener algo de comida y agua antes de regresar a la cama. No ha comido nada en los últimos dos días y todos los paquetes de IV son utilizados por otros pacientes". Su voz bajó mientras murmuraba para sí mismo: "Preparado para cualquier cosa, mi trasero. Solo tenemos suficientes suministros médicos de cuidados críticos para las tres cuartas partes de los sobrevivientes, y no podemos mover a los Maestros de la sala de Control Central hasta que sepamos quién es Rayshifted y quién no. Con todo el chasis Spiritron destruido, ¡Quién sabría si una persona muriera en el turno! ¿Quién propuso este lugar loco de todos modos?

Mientras el Dr. Roman gritaba, Shirou hizo una pausa y se volvió para examinar al Dr. Roman un poco más cuidadosamente. Las manos del hombre ocasionalmente se retorcían y temblaban mientras las lanzaba, había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre. Parecía que no había dormido en días.

Shirou sintió una punzada de simpatía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había trabajado este hombre para salvar vidas? ¿Cuántos pacientes habían expirado bajo sus manos incluso cuando hizo todo lo posible para salvarlos? ¿Cuántas comidas y horas de sueño se habían perdido para pasar unos minutos más trabajando en un paciente a punto de caer en manos de la muerte?

Shirou puso suavemente una mano sobre los hombros del buen doctor. "Oye, doctor, ¿por qué no te ayudo un poco y puedes dormir un poco?"

El Dr. Roman sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo. Todavía tenemos que reparar los circuitos en la sala de control para poder comunicarnos con los Maestros".

"Doctor", repitió Shirou, "estás exhausto. Si no consigues una buena comida y duermes bien, cometerás errores en tus pacientes antes de colapsar. Tengo experiencia en primeros auxilios para poder ayudar un poco con los pacientes". mientras descansas ".

El Dr. Roman levantó una ceja, "¿Eres un técnico, un mago y una enfermera? ¿Cómo terminaste aprendiendo todo eso?"

Shirou soltó una carcajada sin humor: "Viví una vida interesante. Pero soy más una socorrista de primeros auxilios que una enfermera".

"Oh, qué vergüenza." El Dr. Roman sacudió la mano de Shirou. "Bueno, tienes que ir a la cafetería. Deberías…", bostezó Romano, "perdón por eso, deberías saber cómo llegar ¿no?"

"Solo después de dormir un poco. No le harás ningún bien a nadie si no duermes un poco".

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien". El Dr. Roman rechazó las preocupaciones de Shirou. "Lo que es más importante, debes recuperarte. No hagas nada extenuante. En realidad, no te muevas rápido, no te apresures y no levantes nada. Pídele una luz a una señora de la cafetería, y quiero decir por _luz_ a un almuerzo. Preferiblemente sopa. Coma despacio. Sus intestinos todavía deberían estar recuperándose. Beba líquidos, pero no más de una fracción de un vaso por minuto. Luego regrese a dormir. Sería mejor si durmiera en la enfermería. Tenemos un Campo acotado permanente allí que aumenta la velocidad de curación allí ".

"No, en serio Doctor, necesita dormir. Está temblando". Shirou insistió. "Como en el temblor físico. Necesitas dormir".

"Traeré un poco más tarde". El Dr. Roman tomó a Shirou por los hombros y comenzó a empujarlo por el pasillo. "Consigue algo de comida y duerme. Eres uno de los últimos técnicos que tenemos, así que una vez que te recuperes, te pondremos a trabajar".

"Si puedes dormir un poco, entonces conseguiré algo de comida, pero necesitas dormir por el bien de los pacientes". Shirou discutió sobre su hombro antes de detenerse. "Espera, olvidé cerrar el agua".

"¿Agua? ¿Qué agua?" El Dr. Roman parpadeó cuando Shirou se deslizó alrededor de sus manos y regresó por las puertas del baño. Shirou regresó al fregadero y apagó la fuente. Deteniéndose para agarrar una toalla de papel y secarse las manos, Shirou regresó al Dr. Roman.

El Dr. Roman caminaba por el pasillo, murmurando para sí mismo. Aparentemente, él no era el tipo de persona que tomaba el insomnio al volverse letárgico, sino que tenía una extraña forma de inquietud. Le recordó a Shirou a Illya la única vez que decidió quedarse despierta hasta la medianoche del Año Nuevo. Él reprimió una sonrisa. Ella y Taiga habían sido ... interesantes esa noche. Que el mundo, y lo que es más importante, Sakura y Rin, él mismo no sería malo, olvida el destino de esos pobres patitos de goma ... y el oso de peluche.

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. Podía recordar más tarde. Hasta entonces, necesitaba asegurarse de que los pacientes estuvieran en buenas condiciones y usar eso para enviar al médico a la cama.

"Hola, doctor".

"Es el doctor Roman".

"Doctor Roman, ¿por qué no viene conmigo a la cafetería y podemos hablar _y descansar y dejar que se quede_ dormido? Aunque sea por un momento antes de irse a la cama y dormir un poco". Shirou había aprendido sutileza durante la década en que se graduó de la escuela secundaria.

El doctor Roman resopló. "¡Te lo dije! Estamos demasiado ocupados para que descanse". Shirou nunca dijo que aprendió a ser bueno con la sutileza.

"Ahora baja a la cafetería para un almuerzo ligero como sopa. ¿Es buena la sopa?, sí, la sopa es buena". El Dr. Roman murmuró para sí mismo antes de continuar. "Asegúrate de beber y comer despacio. Tendrás que estar seguro del agua. Bebe demasiado rápido y volverás a la enfermería tan pronto como las señoras de la cafetería te traigan aquí".

Ahora Shirou estaba decidido a llevar al buen doctor a la cama. Nunca fue el mejor en tacto de todos modos. "Doctor, acaba de repetir sus instrucciones. Necesita dormir un poco".

"Ahora, ahora. ¿Cuál es el alboroto aquí?" Una voz musical sonó por los pasillos.

Shirou comenzó. Ni siquiera había sentido su acercamiento y ahora que se enfocaba en ella, que le resultaba ligeramente familiar, podía oler algo que no había olido en una década. Poder. Poder de un espíritu heroico. El poder de un sirviente.

La doctora Roman no estaba desconcertada por su aura. "Este idiota no irá a la cafetería. ¡Acaba de despertarse de la enfermería y es capaz de caminar y me está molestando por algo sin sentido!" El hombre parecía estar haciendo pucheros.

Shirou salió de su sorpresa y disparó hacia atrás. "Él está dedicado al concepto de que si se derrumba mientras cuida a los pacientes, ¡mejorará su salud en lugar de potencialmente matarlos! Necesita dormir".

"Ah, uno de los sobrevivientes de la zona cero se despertó. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Leonardo da Vinci. Sin embargo, puedes llamarme Leonard o Da Vinci. Ahora, ¿por qué no dejamos que el médico se acerque a sus pacientes? y tu puedes tomar un descanso rápido para almorzar ", dijo el Espíritu Heroico.

Shirou frunció el ceño. "No, el médico necesita dormir. ¡Míralo! Apenas está despierto, ni siquiera recuerda lo que dijo hace un minuto, ¡y parece que no ha dormido en días! Necesita dormir o matará a alguien ".

Leonard suspiró antes de agarrar a Shirou y tirarlo a un lado. Mirándolo de frente, Shirou se dio cuenta de que una joven mujer de cabello negro lo estaba mirando hacia abajo, ni siquiera sobre sus hombros, una mujer delicada que probablemente podría presionarlo con la fuerza que poseía por la virtud de ser un Servidor.

"Ahora, joven, tienes razón. Roman ha estado despierto dirigiendo el lugar mientras trataba de salvar tantas vidas como pudo. Necesita dormir y estoy planeando encargarme de eso. Tú, por otro lado, acabas de despertar arriba de la enfermería llena de heridos graves y moribundos. Todavía está herido y no debe estar estresado de ninguna manera. Si el doctor Roman lo ha reparado, no podrá descansar y simplemente gastará más. tiempo despierto. Con eso en mente, ¿por qué no pasas un tiempo con el glorioso Da Vinci y puedo ayudarnos a todos?

Shirou vaciló. El doctor necesitaba dormir. Pero si el doctor Roman creía que Shirou se lastimaría, probablemente se obligaría a mantenerse despierto. Pero si Shirou volviera a la cama rápidamente, entonces el médico también dormiría. Y discutir aquí en el pasillo simplemente evitó que el Dr. Roman durmiera y tomó el tiempo de un Espíritu Heroico.

Shirou asintió lentamente. Si salvó una vida o algunas, entonces podría tomarlo con calma. Ignoró la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que realmente quería preguntar con qué frecuencia se había encontrado en la situación en la que no tomar ninguna medida resultó en salvar a más personas.

"Está bien. Solo tomaré una pequeña comida y regresaré a mi habitación".

La mujer Héroe lo observo y lo proclamó idiota con la mirada. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las mujeres le dieron esa mirada? "No, dormirás en la enfermería esta noche. Cuanto antes te sanes, antes podremos volver a trabajar. No podemos leer la Singularidad, pero dudo que haya mejorado".

* * *

Shirou se sentó a una mesa en la cafetería mirando el simple estofado frente a él. Sin guarniciones, sin palillos, solo un simple estofado de verduras. Suspirando, Shirou agarró su cuchara y tomó un sorbo. Demasiada sal, pero sabía que podría haber frijoles, carne de res, zanahorias y maíz utilizados en el estofado. Bueno, entonces no era un guiso de verduras. A los magos no les gustaban los sustitutos de alimentos baratos. _Bueno, podría haber sido peor. También podríamos haber tenido una explosión en la despensa._

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Leonard. Es curioso, pero su Reality Marble no parecía tener ninguna arma utilizada por Leonard. Claro, había un spatha, y un doru o lanza de Noble Phantasm, y un escudo que Leonidas había ejercido supuestamente, pero no tenía un arma para Leonard o Leonardo da Vinci. Lo que significaba que Leonardo era un Caster Servant que no usaba armas o que no lo llevaba consigo. ¿O había ocultado el arma? ¿Pero no era Leonardo da Vinci un hombre? ¿O Leonardo se había disfrazado de un hombre como Saber?

Le dolía la cabeza, así que tomó otro bocado de estofado. El tema más importante es cómo. ¿Cómo logró Chaldea convocar a un Siervo de todas las cosas? ¿Había otra guerra del Grial en curso? Si es así, será mejor que tenga cuidado. Pero si pudiera involucrarse y convocar a Saber nuevamente ...

Shirou dio otro mordisco. Saber. No la había visto en 11 años. 11 años desde la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial de 2004. Parecía tanto tiempo, pero si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía verla de pie en su cobertizo, la luz de la luna resaltaba su cabello dorado, brillando en su armadura. Y todavía podía escuchar sus últimas palabras de "Shirou, te amo" resonando a la luz de la mañana como si acabara de decirlas.

Shirou continuó comiendo. Saber, Saber Saber.10 años él la había buscado. Después de que Rin lo llevó a la Torre del Reloj, Zelretch le había dicho que la buscara interminablemente y que, si lo hacía y ella esperaba continuamente, entonces posiblemente podría ocurrir un milagro y se encontrarían de nuevo. Luego le arrojó un globo de pintura y se rió. A veces, Shirou se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por el maestro de la segunda cabeza de la magia.

Bueno, habían pasado 10 largos años. Cuando trató de llegar a los archivos del departamento de Evocación Espiritual del Tercer Departamento, lo expulsaron debido a las acciones de su padre en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial. También lo hizo el departamento de Sexta Antropología. Y la quinta zoología. Los Primeros Fundamentos Generales le habían negado el acceso por no ser miembro de la Asociación de Magos. Los Segundos Fundamentos Individuales se habían negado incluso a permitirle entrar a los terrenos. Las Duodécimas Teorías Modernas de Magia le habían pedido, bastante cortésmente, que se fuera. Y luego alguien intentó golpearlo con un misterio letal desde una ventana cuando se fue. Lord El-Melloi II había enviado una carta pidiendo disculpas por su subordinado después. Eso fue amable de su parte. La Novena Creación había sido más grosera, con alguien despotricando acerca de que su padre arruinaba una obra de arte. Alguien todavía trató de dispararle por la espalda cuando se fue, pero no se disculpó por eso. De hecho, mientras Shirou lo pensaba, los únicos departamentos que incluso podía visitar eran la Cuarta Mineralogía, aunque solo fuera por la influencia de Rin y Luvia, la Séptima Botánica, La Novena Maldición, la Undécima Arqueología y solo recientemente el Octavo Cuerpo Celestial gracias a Lev Lainur tirando de las cuerdas con las Animuspheres. Aunque, tratar de visitar Curse casi lo golpeó con una Designación de Sellado cuando uno de los Campos delimitados detectó el residuo de las maldiciones de Angra Mainyu. Estaba tan contento de que Rin los convenció rápidamente de que pensaban que el Campo Limitado era defectuoso por decir que detectó una maldición de nivel de Espíritu Divino. Sin embargo, Rin no permitió regresar. Y ella le prohibió incluso acercarse a Políticas.

De hecho, fue la arqueología a la que acudió más. Tenían mucha información sobre las antiguas hadas que interactuaban con Inglaterra, incluso si no tenían mucha información sobre el folclor de los Fae o su lado del mundo inverso llamado Avalon. Pero tienen algunos artefactos de hadas recuperados de excavaciones arqueológicas y una lista de monumentos de hadas en Inglaterra, Irlanda, Gales, Escocia, Escandinavia, Alemania, Italia, Francia e incluso algunos en Asia también. Había pasado la última década investigando cada sitio, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre cómo ingresar a Avalon. Todavía no había terminado la lista, ya que había gastado todos sus ahorros en viajes e intentando aprender algunos de los secretos y misterios de los Fae.

Así fue como terminó aquí en Chaldeas. Lev Lainur lo había invitado aquí después de observarlo arreglar un automóvil que se había averiado a una cuadra del edificio de investigación de Sir Flauros. Aparentemente, necesitan personas que puedan reparar máquinas. Teniendo en cuenta que el mago promedio no podría manejar una herramienta múltiple y mucho menos arreglar una máquina, había una asombrosa falta de candidatos para los puestos técnicos necesarios para mantener a Chaldeas en funcionamiento.

Pagaban bien. Llevaba trabajando aquí más de tres años y había logrado hacer un buen progreso en la lista. Solo unos años más y podría terminar la lista de sitios. Quizás podría encontrar una puerta a Avalon. Ya había encontrado algunas armas y piezas de armadura hechas y dejadas por las hadas además del Caliburn de Saber, Excalibur y Avalon.

En su taller de vuelta en Fuyuki, tenía muchos más datos sobre la magia Fae. Era difícil para él, ya que era humano y ellos eran Fae, pero podía replicar uno o dos misterios de los Fae. A saber, elf-shot. Una molesta flecha de pedernal que infligió una maldición sobre cualquiera golpeado por ella. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo éxito en aumentar su tamaño o potencia hasta cerca de la habilidad de Rin o Luvia con su disparo Gandr o Finn. Elf-shot no fue de mucha utilidad considerando lo caro que era en términos de prana y lo débil que era. Excelente para Zelretch, no tanto para Shirou.

Sin embargo, ese era su taller y aquí estaba. Aquí, solo podía trabajar en analizar las armas y armaduras de hadas de su Reality Marble una y otra vez mientras esperaba un gran avance. No iba a suceder pronto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Las hadas no iban a aparecer de la nada y llevarlo a conocer a Saber. No podía perder el tiempo.

Shirou terminó su estofado y miró su cuenco. Todavía tenía un poco de hambre, pero el Dr. Roman le había dicho que no se esforzara. Suspiró y se levantó, llevando su tazón y su cuchara al mostrador. Asintiendo y dando un breve saludo a la señora que lava los platos, los dejó atrás.

Cuando Shirou salió de la cafetería, decidió investigar un poco. Sabía que había candidatos a Maestro aquí. Él mismo tenía el potencial de ser un Maestro, si no las reservas para hacerlo.

Fue el Rayshift lo que fue problemático. Sus resultados fueron locos. Anormal, el valor atípico, ni siquiera en la escala. Todo lo que Shirou obtuvo fue que los magos que lo probaron para la habilidad Rayshift no tenían idea de lo que significaban los resultados. Entonces, habían llamado a su jefe. Quien se rascó la cabeza y llamó a su jefe, quien le dijo que hiciera un diagnóstico en la máquina e intentara de nuevo mañana.

Al día siguiente, los resultados fueron los mismos. Entonces, volvieron a llamar a su jefe y les pidieron que comenzaran un estudio sobre lo que lo estaba causando. A su vez, llamó a su jefe y le dijo que los resultados eran los mismos dementes que ayer. Su jefe le rascó la cabeza, les dio permiso para que comenzaran las pruebas y luego llamó a su jefe para informarle que tenían un resultado extraño para un juicio de Master y les pidió que se pusieran en contacto con Atlas. Finalmente, los resultados llegaron hasta la propia Olga Marie Animusphere, que lo examinó, lo examinó a él, a los investigadores que la rodeaban y declaró que lo examinarían después de que se hubiera tratado con la Singularidad y la luz de CHALDEA restaurada, ¡pero hasta entonces tenían que asegurarse de que la humanidad sobreviviera! Pero hasta entonces, A Shirou se le prohibió ser un Maestro porque, debido a toda la ambigüedad en los resultados, no tenían idea de lo que sucedería. Era tan probable que creara una nueva singularidad como llegar con seguridad en una. ¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo!

Shirou recordó estar muy agradecido y muy decepcionado esa noche. El rayshift implicaba transportar el alma a través del tiempo creando un cuerpo hecho de Spiritrons, las partículas cuánticas que formaban el alma, y uniéndola al alma humana. Luego, los Spiritrons fueron enviados de regreso en el tiempo y el alma los siguió. Si no lo lograron con seguridad o Gaia, el alma del planeta que hizo cumplir las leyes de la naturaleza en la Tierra decidió destruir los Spiritrons, el alma de la persona podría no regresar a su cuerpo.

Pero el alma de Shirou era diferente de la persona o mago promedio. Su alma tenía un Reality Marble en toda regla, o su propio mundo, dentro de él. Si los investigadores hubieran sabido eso, el informe a su jefe habría sido sobre cómo ya lo estaban diseccionando, lo que sería bastante doloroso. Pero si pudiera haber sido un Maestro, ya habría regresado a la Quinta Guerra del Grial, se habría encontrado con Saber en este momento y estaría a punto de salvar el mundo.

Ahora que lo consideraba, Shirou recordaba a Roman murmurando algo sobre los candidatos a Maestro. ¿Les sucedió algo? ¿El bombardero los había golpeado con las explosiones? Esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Shirou llegó a la enfermería y presionó su identificación en el panel. No era necesario en la enfermería ya que estaba abierto para todos, pero él se había acostumbrado a presionarlo en cada puerta antes de abrirla.

Cuando entró, se detuvo. El Dr. Roman yacía sobre la cama que Shirou había despertado esta mañana. Sus zapatos y su abrigo aún estaban puestos y yacía tumbado sobre la cama, con la cabeza a un lado y los pies colgando sobre el otro lado. Shirou podía oler un campo limitado con un aroma húmedo como el de la tierra rica y húmeda, que probablemente era el campo limitado curativo que mencionó el Dr. Roman. Pero también había un fuerte olor. Shirou bostezó mientras caminaba hacia otra cama desocupada. Una fuerte esencia notablemente similar a un campo acotado que había encontrado mientras perseguía a un apóstol muerto al que le gustaba usar los campos acotados inductores del sueño para debilitar a los humanos vivos. Pero esto no olía tan mal como el Campo Limitado del Apóstol Muerto.

_Inteligente. _Shirou Emiya pensó para sí mismo mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas. Leonard había colocado un campo acotado que animaba al Dr. Roman a quedarse dormido.

_Sin embargo, ahora sé una cosa_. Shirou Emiya pensó para sí mismo mientras sus párpados se cerraban por su propia cuenta. _Leonard es definitivamente un sirviente de clase Caster._


	4. Checklist 4

_Chaldea, Antártida_

Cuando Shirou se reconectó, retiró y reemplazó los cables en el nivel medio en el oscuro centro de comando de 3 niveles, vigilando la terminal a la que estaba conectado, escuchó la conversación de los compañeros de trabajo a su alrededor. Las luces aún no estaban encendidas, así que tuvieron que trabajar a la luz de Chaldeas enrojecidas en la gran sala que observó el centro de comando.

El Dr. Roman, que no le había dicho a Shirou ayer que era el oficial más veterano que quedaba vivo, estaba a cargo de toda la instalación, incluidos los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, el ataque, la gestión de los esfuerzos diarios y la determinación de a quién poner al mando de las diversas secciones, además de estar más ocupado en el consultorio médico que nunca. No es de extrañar que el pobre hombre haya trabajado demasiado ayer.

En cuanto a Shirou, después de un chequeo rápido, se lo declaró de buena salud, pero no se le permitió hacer nada difícil, ninguna magia ni ningún tipo de trabajo pesado. Afortunadamente, Leonard había usado su magia para remover la mayoría de los escombros en el centro de comando y en la plataforma que contenía CHALDEA para que no tuvieran que sacar toda la piedra caída y el metal retorcido. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podrían estar tratando de restaurar la funcionalidad en este momento.

Leonardo da Vinci, al parecer muy pocas personas se sentían cómodas llamando a una niña bonita 'Leonard' incluso si era un Espíritu Heroico, estaba realizando el trabajo de tres personas juntas. Lo cual tenía sentido cuando Shirou lo pensaba. Los sirvientes no necesitaban comer, no dormían, ni siquiera necesitaban tomar descansos para ir al baño. Agregue que incluso el Siervo más débil tenía habilidades físicas mucho mayores que las de un humano y que tenía a alguien capaz de superar a cualquier humano cualquier día.

Leonardo también había sido colocado como Jefe de la División de Desarrollo de Tecnología. El anterior titular del trabajo había muerto en la explosión del centro de comando.

"Entonces, ¿es buena en el trabajo? Quiero decir, si el Director Animusphere no la puso a cargo, entonces la vieja Soukup debe haber sido mejor".

"Cuando pasé del Director Marisbury Animusphere a Olga Marie Animusphere, escuché que había un problema de confianza entre el nuevo director y ella. El Director Animusphere no confiaba en ella en absoluto, así que le dio su posición al viejo Soukup. "

"¿En serio, para qué?"

"No lo sé. Podría haber sido que Leonardo da Vinci es el Leonardo da Vinci".

"¡Ja! Esa es buena".

"No, en serio. Leonardo da Vinci es el espíritu heroico Leonardo da Vinci".

"Espíritus heroicos, ¿eh? ¿No son esos héroes del Trono de los Héroes en alguna parte?"

"Sí. Sin embargo, no sé cómo la convocaron aquí. Es un ritual muy costoso".

_Eso fue verdad. _Shirou pensó. _Se necesita un Santo Grial, un supermago como Illya o un grupo de magos para convocar a un Siervo. _Había examinado a los Sirvientes para ver si podía volver a convocar a Saber. No hay tanta suerte en tener una manera fácil de recuperar a Saber. El mundo simplemente lo odiaba.

"¿Realmente no puedes creer eso? Todos saben que Da Vinci era un hombre y que él nunca hizo nada realmente heroico. Ella no puede ser un Espíritu Heroico".

A menos que Leonardo da Vinci fuera secretamente una mujer todo el tiempo y la historia simplemente registrara mal su género. Arturia era así, y algunas de las espadas que vio a través del pasado de Saber indicaban que algunos de sus caballeros eran secretamente femeninos también como Gareth o Mordred.

"No, puedes convocar a un Espíritu heroico que no sea un héroe. Solo tienen que ser lo suficientemente famosos y están en el Trono de los Héroes cuando mueren".

"Correcto y soy el tío de un mono".

"Entonces tendrás que presentarme a tu sobrino. Le conseguiré un plátano".

No, no lo hagas. No querrás ver lo que un mono mejorado por un mago puede hacer con un plátano.

"Oh, vamos. Incluso si el Trono de los Héroes se lleva a alguien que sea lo suficientemente famoso, Leonardo da Vinci es un HOMBRE. Claramente nuestro da Vinci no es un hombre".

"¡Si lo es, saldré con él!"

"¡Oi! ¿Qué hay de tu prometido?"

"Lo que no sabe, no lo lastimará. Además, no le gusta nuestro compromiso más que a mí".

Entonces, ¿se odian tanto que ni siquiera pueden soportar estar en el mismo lado del mundo que él? ¿Es por eso que estás trabajando aquí en la Antártida? ¿Puedo recomendar buscar otro novio?

"Ooh, ooh, escuché que Leonardo usó el retrato de Mona Lisa para crear un cuerpo de títeres y lo está habitando. Es por eso que es una niña".

Bueno. Entonces Leonardo da Vinci es un travesti. Y es un Caster lo suficientemente bueno como para cambiar realmente su género. Shirou nunca podrá entender a las personas que terminan en el Trono de los Héroes.

"Entonces, Leonardo da Vinci no solo es un travesti sino que también es transgénero y un artesano de títeres".

"Él es de la Era del Renacimiento. Sabes que Magecraft era más fuerte en aquellos días. Sin mencionar que Leonardo da Vinci es un genio entre los genios. ¿Por qué no podría crear un cuerpo moldeado después de la Mona Lisa y habitarlo? Él es, después de todo, un espíritu en este momento".

"No lo creo. Puedes disfrazarlo con tantas palabras como quieras, pero Leonardo da Vinci está muerto. Muerto significa que no pueden volver".

"Es curioso venir de un tipo que está ayudando a que nuestra sala de control de Spiritron vuelva a funcionar. Pronto veremos a muchos muertos si alguien logra regresar a la Singularidad".

Mientras Shirou escuchaba a escondidas, Shirou escuchó una palabra familiar de otro trabajador. Siguiendo la voz del orador, Shirou desconectó la conversación de los tres y volvió la cabeza hacia una conversación entre una analista y un trabajador del personal de control masculino en el nivel inferior al suyo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Fuyuki? ¿Qué podría tener una nación atrasada como Japón que pueda causar una singularidad?"

Si excluimos la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, los cazadores de demonios, los clanes híbridos de demonios, las familias de los magos, el Azul, la Quinta Magia y algunas de las tierras espiritualmente más ricas del mundo. Tal vez Gilgamesh durante la década que vivió entre la 4ta y 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial. El imbécil era tan arrogante que la historia probablemente no podría manejarlo.

"No estoy seguro. El director y los jefes de departamento estaban muy callados al respecto. Podría ser algo secreto".

"¿No era el azul de Japón?"

Sí, ella es.

"¡SHHH! ¡No nos engañen!"

"Lo siento lo siento."

"No menciones al Azul. Una vez estuve en el mismo aeropuerto que ella. El día más aterrador de mi vida".

Intenta enfrentarte a Berserker.

"¡¿Te cruzaste con el Azul y sobreviviste ?!"

"No, nunca la vi. Eso fue lo que fue tan aterrador. No sabía si ella saldría de la nada y decidiría hacerme explotar".

"Debe haber sido aterrador".

"Oh, lo fue, lo fue".

En serio, intenta enfrentarte a Berserker. Si casi estás en el mismo lugar donde el Azul fue el día más aterrador de tu vida, trata de que Berserker cargue para matarte. Nunca volverás a tener miedo.

"Volviendo a la Singularidad, ¿qué pasó en 2004?"

2004? ¿No fue en febrero de ese año que comenzó la Guerra del Santo Grial? Tch. Ahí va la esperanza de que íbamos a matar a Gilgamesh.

"Hubo un terremoto masivo en el océano Índico. ¿Tal vez fue causado por un Apóstol Muerto y vamos a detenerlo?"

"Me alegro de no ser uno de los Master entonces. Incluso si logré sobrevivir a la explosión, odiaría enfrentarme a uno de ellos. Incluso con un equipo".

El tipo que trabajaba un nivel por encima de Shirou intervino. "Eso fue en diciembre. Entraremos alrededor de enero a febrero de 2004".

La sangre de Shirou se congeló incluso cuando la esperanza floreció en su corazón. Fue entonces cuando sucedió la Guerra del Grial. ¡Podría ver a Saber! Pero, ¿cómo podría salvar a los Master si terminaban tropezando con alguno de los Sirvientes?

Shirou respiró hondo y se calmó. Había otras islas en Japón. Y las singularidades son anomalías en la historia, por lo que podría ser posible que Chaldea fuera a otro lado.

"Hmm. Escuché que Shipman murió en ese momento. Algún mago intentó robar su investigación, pero accidentalmente lo mató".

"Eso fue Inglaterra, no Japón. Estamos visitando una pequeña isla al sur de Japón".

"¿No es la isla parte de Japón?"

"¿En serio? ¿Pero pensé que Japón era una nación isleña?"

Si. Eso es. Rodeado en todas las direcciones por el océano. Incluso tenemos rectas entre las islas también.

"Sí, es una nación insular. Japón es solo islas. No tiene tierra en el continente".

"Oh. Pensé que esa nación isleña significaba que toda la nación estaba solo en una isla".

¿Dónde aprendiste inglés? ¿No eres de Gran Bretaña?

"No, Japón está formado por cuatro grandes islas juntas. Vamos a la más meridional".

No me gusta a dónde va esto ...

"¿En serio? ¿Alguna idea de lo que pasó allí que podría ser tan importante?"

"Creo que hubo un gran ritual que se cerró".

Por favor, no dejes que esta sea la Guerra del Grial. Quiero volver a ver a Saber, pero no si los 48 Master terminan peleando contra Gilgamesh. Morirán

"No, eso fue en 2006 cuando fue presentado a los Directores de la Torre del Reloj. Lo recuerdo porque mi primo fue asesinado por un antiguo mago que se opuso al desmantelamiento del Gran Ritual".

"No, fue febrero de 2004 cuando comenzó la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial y terminó". Shirou intervino.

"¿Guerra del Santo Grial?"

"¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Un gran ritual obviamente".

"La Guerra del Santo Grial fue una serie de batallas entre 7 Espíritus heroicos y su Maestro. Al final, el ganador puede pedir cualquier deseo que desee". Shirou resumió.

"¿Algún deseo? ¿Como si quisiera convertirme en Promedio u obtener un par de Mystic Eyes?"

Pensar que lo pequeño habría sido aceptable antes de que el Grial se corrompiera, pero no después de que se enteraran. "Cualquier deseo". él respondió.

"En ese caso, ¿no sería el deseo la causa de la Singularidad? ¿Qué significa que tenemos que lidiar con un deseo que alguien hizo en el Grial y evitar que ponga en peligro el futuro?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza, "No puede ser eso".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque nunca pedí un deseo".

El tipo que estaba debajo de él gritó con escepticismo: "¿Estás diciendo que ganaste la Guerra del Santo Grial?"

"Si." Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Resultó que el Grial había sido contaminado por un Espíritu Heroico anterior. Si pides algún deseo en el Santo Grial, se convertiría en un deseo maldito que causó la mayor destrucción posible. Entonces, Saber y yo decidimos destruir el Grial en su lugar ".

"Tal vez eso es lo que es la singularidad. Se suponía que había un deseo, pero en su lugar obtuviste el Santo -"

Toda la habitación se iluminó y el conserje un nivel por encima de Shirou gritó. "¡Sí! Lo tengo. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Finalmente funciona!"

"¡Buen trabajo Boris! ¡Ahora llama al Dr. Roman y podemos terminar con esta habitación!"

* * *

"Maestro Candidato # 38, Ulrich von Finke, ¿copia? Repito, ¿estás ahí?" El Dr. Roman habló por su micrófono mientras estaba sentado en la silla que había traído, mientras miraba por encima del panel que mostraba la pantalla de comunicación en la singularidad.

"Entonces, tú eres el que afirma que ganó la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial".

Shirou se apartó del panel de sensores donde estaba reemplazando los proyectores de luz quemados.

Detrás de él, se encontraba un mago polaco imponentemente alto y pulido llamado Tom Nawakowski. Con su espeso cabello castaño y una cara afilada, era casi normal excepto por su físico. Sus brazos cruzados estaban acordonados de músculos y no era un tipo delgado y flaco a pesar de que su rostro tenía líneas de edad. Los ojos marrones estaban fijos en Shirou y sus ojos ardían con una fuerte emoción. Shirou recordó que el tipo era una persona algo amigable que había estado trabajando en Chaldea por más de dos décadas.

"Si, eso es correcto." Shirou respondió mientras se levantaba a su altura máxima de 187 centímetros. Era alto especialmente para un hombre japonés, lo que, notó con diversión, significaba que el mago polaco tenía que mirar hacia arriba mientras intentaba intimidarlo. "Yo era el Maestro de Saber y ganamos la Guerra del Grial".

Nawakowski lo miró y gruñó: "No es posible. Eres un mago de primera generación y tu potencial es bastante débil. No hay forma de que puedas haber convocado a un sirviente lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a los otros Master".

"Hola, # 39, ¿estás ahí? Me estoy aburriendo aquí y realmente espero que alguien responda pronto. Si Boba Brown contesta, sería genial". El Dr. Roman se dirigió a la pantalla.

"A menos que", el hombre lentamente asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo. "Tomaste el Siervo de otra persona. Encontraste un Siervo deambulando después de perder a su Amo, ¿no?"

Shirou frunció el ceño. Nawakowski estaba tratando de intimidarlo, probablemente por alguna estúpida razón como para verse bien. Pero no le gustó la forma en que el hombre implicaba que había robado a Saber. "Obviamente lo hice. Solo accidentalmente entré en un círculo de invocación y encontré un Sable perdido allí mientras era perseguido por Lancer".

"Hola, # 40 Josselin Thevenet. A juzgar por el silencio, supongo que tú tampoco estás allí". Roman suspiró y se masajeó los costados de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron mientras daba un paso adelante. "¿Me estás patrocinando? Estaba aquí cuando decidimos involucrarnos en la Quinta Guerra. Intervinimos y perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores. Roch está muerto por ti y tu guerra".

La mente de Shirou se aceleró. Roch? ¿Quién era ese? El maestro de Berserker era su propia hermana Illya, Lancer obedeció a Kotomine. Caster mató a su propio Maestro mientras Assassin vigilaba el templo. Rider obedeció a Shinji hasta que ella murió y Archer era Rin, al igual que Saber era suyo. ¿Quién era Roch entonces? ¿Era ella el mago escondido en el Templo Ryuudou al mando de Asesino o era la Maestra que Caster asesinó?

"Lo siento." Shirou se disculpó. "No conocí a nadie llamado Roch. ¿Sabes quién era su sirviente?"

Nawakowski frunció el ceño. "Roch era un hombre. Y él era el maestro de Enkidu".

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "Enkidu nunca apareció en la Guerra del Grial. Conocí a todos los Sirvientes y Enkidu no era uno de ellos. A menos que Enkidu decidiera hacerse pasar por Gilgamesh, tienes un Sirviente que nunca apareció para tu amigo".

"¡Callate la boca!" Nawakowski gruñó. "Roch aterrizó en Fuyuki antes de quedarse en silencio. Tenía el catalizador para Enkidu con él y conocía el Ritual de invocación y la importancia de lograr que Enkidu neutralizara a Archer. ¡No había forma de que un hombre como Roch abandonara algo tan importante como el Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial!

Shirou hizo una pausa. Aparentemente, había tocado un nervio. Roch y Nawakowski deben haber sido buenos amigos para que Nawakowski actúe así. Quizás su último comentario fue un poco insensible. Pero él y Saber habían luchado contra los siete sirvientes. Ninguno de ellos era Enkidu a menos que Enkidu fuera el Arquero de Rin. Pero Rin había convocado a Archer, no quien fuera Roch. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Había habido un Noveno Siervo en la Guerra del Santo Grial?

"Hola, n. ° 41, Baek Seung-Hee. Y supongo que, como en los últimos 40, no estás respondiendo". El Dr. Roman suspiró cuando resultó que otro maestro no era Rayshifted.

"Mira, Nawakowski", dijo Shirou. Si no puedes discutir en contra de ellos, únete a ellos. En una discusión, la capitulación total a veces ayudó. Rin, Illya y Taiga fueron Master muy exitosos. "Lamento que tu amigo haya muerto. Uno de mis mejores amigos también murió en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Desearía que el Grial no existiera para que todas las personas que murieron por él todavía estuvieran vivas".

Los ojos de Nawakowski se encendieron de ira y agitó un poderoso brazo hacia Shirou, lo que hizo que Shirou se balanceara fuera de su alcance. Se preparó para abrir sus circuitos incluso cuando Nawakowski gritó "¡Si Roch hubiera ganado esa guerra, habría utilizado el deseo preparado por la propia Leonardo da Vinci para destruir solo la infección! ¡Idiota! Tú ..."

Sus gritos se convirtieron en maldiciones polacas, algunas de las cuales Shirou reconoció de las pocas veces que Illya había hecho un berrinche. Hmm, si Illya estaba viva, tendría que castigarla por maldecir en idiomas extranjeros. Ella le dijo que eran declaraciones retóricas.

La atención recapturada por los agitados brazos de Nawakowski mientras hacía un gesto a tiempo con sus maldiciones, Shirou retrocedió, haciendo una mueca. Años de experiencia interactuando con Rin no habían hecho mucho para resolver su problema de ofender a las personas. Al menos no era una mujer esta vez. Podrían ser viciosos hasta que él hubiera pagado en sangre.

"¡Hey, cálmense ustedes dos!" El Dr. Roman detuvo sus llamadas y bajó a donde estaban discutiendo. "Tenemos mucho por hacer y no tenemos tiempo para discutir. Tom, ¿por qué no reparas nuestro sistema de localización? Shirou, ¿podrías ayudarnos a arreglar los monitores Sheba? Eres nuestro último técnico que trabajó con Lev ".

Nawakowski se calmó y asintió brevemente. Antes de alejarse, miró por última vez a Shirou, movió la mano como si quisiera agarrar a Shirou y simplemente girar. Si lo hizo, entonces el desastre podría ser molesto de limpiar.

"Shirou, sé que te pedí que trabajaras aquí desde que vienes de Fuyuki y, por lo tanto, podría ayudar con instrucciones o información, pero no parece que tengamos a nadie en la Singularidad. Sin embargo, no podemos tener problemas. "Necesitamos que todos trabajen juntos para conseguir este lugar lo antes posible y eso no sucederá si se opone a los demás".

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. El problema de Nawakowski era personal, derivado del dolor. Podía darle al hombre tiempo para llorar. No era como si lastimara a alguien después de todo.

"Ahora, si hay alguien que realmente está en Fuyuki, todavía te quiero aquí para que podamos darte indicaciones y consejos. Pero si no hay nadie o si podemos hacer que la alimentación del micrófono vuelva a funcionar, entonces quiero que cuides de los generadores principales ". El Dr. Roman continuó.

"Pero el generador está destrozado. Puedo hacer que funcione usando proyección, alteración y refuerzo por un tiempo, pero no durará mucho, ni siquiera una hora". Shirou protestó. El generador geotérmico solo estaba roto y la contención del vapor era imposible. No estaba seguro del generador de petróleo, y mucho menos del reactor nuclear francés.

"Entonces usa las impresoras 3D o los talleres. Solo haz que los generadores principales vuelvan a funcionar. Los necesitamos, y no tenemos a nadie más que sepa cómo operar los generadores. Cuando Boris termine su tarea actual, tendré lo envió a ayudarlo. Si le enseña lo que sabe, será una gran carga de mis manos ". El Dr. Roman respondió.

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, conseguiré los monitores Sheba a continuación".

El Dr. Roman sonrió y asintió, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Gracias, Emiya. No sé dónde estaríamos sin ti".

El Dr. Roman se dio la vuelta y volvió a su gran asiento elegante. Al seleccionar al próximo Maestro, el Dr. Roman le dio una paginación al siguiente: "¡Hola! Parece que ... no estás contestando, eso es seguro".

Shirou regresó a las bombillas que estaba reemplazando. Todavía le quedaban algunos más antes de poder bajar a los monitores Sheba en el primer nivel.

Mientras Shirou continuaba trabajando, escuchó el silencio. Los trabajadores aquí ahora estaban más callados que antes. Hacía que Chaldea pareciera que estaba encantada por fantasmas. O que el Dr. Roman les había dicho a todos que se callaran con el propósito de reconectarse con los Master de Chaldea.

"# 43, supongo que eres como todos los demás". Roman suspiró. Se estaba cansando de las no respuestas. La extracción de poder por el sistema de Evocación-Invocación indicó que tenía que haber alguien que fue Rayshifted durante el caos y que había 48 Master, pero ahora parecía que todos los Masters que habían sido Rayshifted fueron asesinados en Singularity.

Shirou terminó con el último proyector y caminó hacia el segundo nivel. El Dr. Roman se sentó en la fila, en la gran silla que había sacado del panel de almacenamiento. Shirou giró hacia la derecha y se inclinó para colocar una mano en el panel que cubre los cables.

"Trace on". Shirou susurró. La información inundó su mente mientras se concentraba en cualquier peligro, como cables vivos o metralla, listos para explotar si retiraba el panel.

Unos cables se encendieron, así que Shirou agarró un par de guantes de plástico y se los puso antes de agarrar su caja de herramientas. Oh, claro, podría proyectar un destornillador con bastante facilidad, pero se sintió bien usar un destornillador físico al arreglar las cosas. Además, el desperdicio de prana solo fue realizado por personas con más prana de lo que sabían qué hacer.

El Dr. Roman pasó al 44º Maestro y dijo: "Nhamoinesu Jokonya, por favor contesta. Estoy empezando a sentir que estoy hablando conmigo mismo aquí afuera". Roman giró un poco en su asiento. Aparentemente, el aburrimiento de esperar una respuesta que no había llegado lo estaba afectando.

Shirou no lo culpó. Las sillas giratorias eran geniales, como dijo Fuji-nee cuando trató de traer una a la casa. Shirou se había mantenido firme. Hasta que Illya hizo un puchero y exigió uno como su asiento de computadora. Él piensa que Illya pasó más tiempo girando en esa silla que ella en la computadora. A menos que Rin hubiera terminado. Entonces Illya no pudo pasar cinco minutos sin usar la computadora o perder la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad para usar una.

Shirou arrancó un poco de cinta aislante y la pegó en los cables expuestos. Quería cuidar los cables expuestos antes de lidiar con los cables que se habían cortado en la explosión.

Mientras envolvía físicamente los hilos trenzados de alambre de oro alrededor del otro extremo antes de envolver el cable anteriormente vivo con cinta aislante, escuchó al Dr. Roman cambiar al siguiente Maestro.

"# 45, Viorela Musat, ¿estás ahí? Hola Viorela, este es tu supervisor no automatizado de Chaldeas que solo quiere consultar la base contigo. Llámanos si tienes la oportunidad", Roman parodió un contestador automático mientras que el otro Master no respondio.

Pasó un minuto mientras Roman esperaba antes de pasar al siguiente Maestro.

"Hola, n. ° 46, Roger MacCrawe. Esta es la sala de comando de Chaldea. Nos preocupa que no estés respondiendo". Roman habló en serio. Aparentemente, la preocupación comenzaba a surgir ahora.

48 Master y ninguno de ellos respondiendo. Y si no ellos, ¿quién se desplazó el Rayshift? ¿Podría haber sido la persona que plantó la bomba la que causó la explosión en la central eléctrica central?

Shirou reflexionó sobre quién podría haber hecho tal cosa. Chaldea no era exactamente una organización secreta, solo una clasificada. Toda la Asamblea General de la ONU lo sabía. Y si lo sabían, también lo sabían sus ayudantes, seguidores y cualquier otra persona que había comprado o chantajeado a un miembro.

También estaba la Asociación Magus o la Torre del Reloj. Algunos magos podrían haber tratado de sabotear las Animuspheres y luego usar el sabotaje para desacreditarlas. O si intentaron matar a la Marie Olga Animusphere, entonces lo habían logrado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué golpear la central eléctrica también? No tenía ningún sentido.

Shirou sabía sobre la historia de su padre como el Magus Killer. Sin embargo, incluso su padre nunca fue excesivo como este. Sacó el objetivo y todo lo que fuera necesario para garantizar la muerte, pero no se esforzó por matar a los objetivos que no estaban en su lista. Si el saboteador hubiera intentado matar a toda la organización, entonces destruir la entrada o los ascensores y la comida y las bombas de oxígeno y la sala de transmisión habrían funcionado mucho mejor que atacar solo la sala de comando y la central eléctrica y dejar todo lo demás solo.

Esto, esto solo significaba que alguien quería ser atrapado. Tener la mayor parte de la base destruida justo antes de salvar a la humanidad, significaba que querían que cada detective y servicio secreto los persiguiera. Suficientes sobrevivientes para correr la voz, pero capaces de paralizar o matar al personal superior y a los Master. ¿Y entonces qué? Ah, alguien quería entrar y tomar crédito. Haga que todos estén desesperados y luego emita demandas que, de no cumplirse, condenarían al mundo. Quienquiera que fuera probablemente tenía su propio equipo de Master listo.

Los labios de Shirou se curvaron en silencio en un gruñido. Una situación de rehenes. Las situaciones de rehenes realmente no le alegraron el día. Y este tenía a toda la raza humana como rehén.

"Hola, hola, ¿hay alguien todavía aquí? # 47, Polunin Vladimirovich, creo que eres el último que queda". El Dr. Roman se dejó caer en la silla y se frotó los ojos.

Pasaron unos momentos y Roman suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el panel frente a él. "No hay Master en la Singularidad. No nos quedan Master despiertos aquí. Mash está herido por los escombros y no responde a todo. Lo mismo ocurre con Ritsuka Fujimaru. La humanidad está a punto de extinguirse y no hay nada que podamos hacer".

Shirou se detuvo ante esto. Nada. No tenían nada y aquí estaba el, un lanzador de hechizos que quería ser un héroe por la justicia, y ni siquiera podía intentar salvar el mundo. Si no podían encontrar otro candidato principal, tal vez él podría sacar sus resultados atípicos. Y si Gaia lo borró, bueno, era mejor que la extinción de la humanidad. Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con ...

"¡Espera, Ritsuka!" El Dr. Roman se enderezó "Después de la explosión, Ritsuka Fujimaru se derrumbó allí. Podría haber una posibilidad de que se moviera. Aunque sin un Ataúd Spiritron, podría ser peligroso para él. Si Gaia lo atrapa e intenta borrarlo, entonces allí no hay forma de llamarlo en el tiempo ".

Los dedos de Roman volaron sobre el teclado virtual cuando comenzó el proceso de paginación del 48º Candidato Maestro. Un agradable anillo cantaba en el aire y los ojos de Roman se abrieron sorprendidos y felices cuando una pantalla en lo que parecía un infierno o una ciudad destruida en llamas se abrió frente a él.

"Correcto, ¡finalmente lo logré! ¿Hola? ¿Esta es la Sala de Comando Chaldea? ¿Me lees?" Roman parloteó emocionado por el micrófono.

Shirou suspiró aliviado. Hubo un sobreviviente. La esperanza no se pierde. Chaldea aún puede salvar a la humanidad.


	5. Checklist 5

_Chaldea, Antártida _

La pantalla holográfica giró cuando el foco se centró en una mujer joven con cabello rosado, un escudo grande y una armadura apretada de color negro violáceo que estalló en una minifalda de metal debajo de una abertura vertical en su estómago.

_Bueno, al menos alguien pensó en usar armadura. _Shirou pensó secamente mientras dejaba sus herramientas para acercarse a la pantalla. _Incluso si se dejaba abierta a las heridas intestinales, al menos alguien tiene en cuenta la defensa. _Fue bastante sorprendente cuántas personas, apóstoles muertos que vivieron en la Edad Media, magos y todos los demás olvidaron que la armadura protege al cuerpo de los golpes. Incluso una armadura simple significaba que Shirou tenía que usar para usar un Fantasma Noble para atravesar la armadura o apuntar a una parte desprotegida. Por supuesto, con el peso y la velocidad de las espadas que dispara, era un punto discutible, pero era el principio del asunto.

La joven, llamada Mash, respondió inteligentemente a la pregunta de Roman en forma de informe. "Esta es Mash Kyrielight, miembro del Equipo A. En este momento, he completado el cambio a Singularity F. Mi único compañero es Ritsuka Fujimaru. Mente y cuerpo intactos. Compatibilidad con Rayshift, compatibilidad con Master satisfactoria. Por favor, registre Ritsuka Fujimaru como investigador oficial ".

Shirou vio en el fondo lejos de cualquiera de las llamas que lamían los edificios, un joven japonés. Otro hombre japonés ¿eh? El japonés, o cualquier oriental para el caso, era raro en Chaldea. Shirou había sido uno de los tres antes de la bomba. Ahora Ritsuka se unió al pequeño grupo de asiáticos aquí. Excepto que uno había muerto en la explosión y el otro era un Maestro herido de muerte por la explosión, por lo que el grupo se había reducido en lugar de crecer.

El Dr. Roman suspiró aliviado. "Entonces Ritsuka también fue arrastrada al Rayshift, ¿eh? Estoy impresionado de que no "hayas perdido tu existencia", estoy muy contento. Además, Mash ... Por supuesto, me alegro de que estés a salvo también ... Pero, ¿qué pasa con ese atuendo? ¡Es desvergonzado! ¡No te crié para vestirte así! "

Shirou miró a un lado al Dr. Roman. No parecía _tener la_ edad suficiente para tener una hija. ¿Quizás Mash fue producto de una indiscreción adolescente?

Mash protestó por el regaño de Roman con un sonrojo en su rostro. "¡Me transformé en esto! No pude proteger a Senpai con el uniforme de Chaldea". Parecía relajarse tanto en el cuerpo como en el habla desde el estado altamente tenso en el que se encontraba al comienzo de la conversación.

¿De Verdad? Shirou podía ver una armadura que ayudaba a proteger, pero ya había luchado en un delantal. Los buscadores de venganza habían interrumpido sus preparativos para la cena. Arruinó su cursi cena de bacalao también. Lo había estado esperando con ansias ... Aunque por qué pensaban que usar magia para lanzar el pez, la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo era un buen movimiento de apertura, no tenía idea.

El Dr. Roman frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir con transformado, Mash? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿O fue que ...?"

"¡Dr. Roman, por favor, cállate!" Gritó Mash, interrumpiendo al Doctor. Después de echar un vistazo a su Amo, continuó, "Por favor revisa mi condición. Creo que entenderás mejor la situación".

El Dr. Roman miró a un lado a la otra pantalla holográfica mientras sus dedos manipulaban el teclado debajo de sus dedos. "¿Tu condición física? ¡Who-Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" exclamó "¡Fuerza física, circuitos mágicos, todo ha mejorado! No eres tan humano, pero ..."

"Sí, soy un sirviente".

Shirou comenzó. Había conocido a Mash antes y ella no era una Sierva. Bueno, ella podría ser una Sierva de clase Assasin, se suponía que tenían Ocultamiento de Presencia. Si hubiera tenido ocultamiento de la presencia, entonces se habría deslizado por su nariz. Llevaba una armadura, cierto, pero había conocido a Sirvientes más extraños como el Assasin tipo samurai en el templo Ryuudou o el Arquero de Rin que prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En ese caso, Shirou miró fijamente la imagen de la chica con armadura y del Maestro japonés, en ese caso, ella podría haber sido la persona que colocó las bombas. Explicaría cómo todavía estaba viva y por qué su Maestro era el único Maestro con el que podían contactar. En cuyo caso, este sabotaje fue posiblemente un complot para deshacerse de un rival, escondido entre la lista de bajas. O para deshacerse de un superior con la esperanza de obtener un ascenso.

Realmente no necesitaba las complicaciones adicionales al tratar de descubrir quién había colocado la bomba y si iban a atacar nuevamente mientras intentaban restaurar Chaldeas antes de que la humanidad fuera destruida.

En la pantalla, Mash continuó su versión de los acontecimientos. "No recuerdo cómo sucedió, pero parece que he sobrevivido fusionándome con un Servant". Furtivamente, por menos de una fracción de segundo, miró a un lado al hombre japonés a su lado antes de apresurarse: "Para investigar y resolver la Singularidad F, se proporcionó un Sirviente por adelantado en Chaldea. Este Servidor perdió a su Maestro en esa explosión y fue condenado a desaparecer. Pero en el último segundo, me ofreció un contrato. A cambio de las habilidades y el Fantasma Noble de un Espíritu Heroico, quería que eliminara la causa de esta Singularidad ".

¿Era eso posible? Espera, ¿no había leído un artículo sobre eso hace unos 8 años? Algo hipotético sobre una mezcla híbrida Servant-human ... Fue escrita por un Lord of the Clock Tower, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo recordar. No fue capaz de ayudarlo a llegar a Saber.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo Mash tenía el sabor de un secreto. Tal vez una mentira, tal vez no. Quizás algo no dicho. Su experiencia trabajando con Rin en la Torre del Reloj le había hecho algo bueno en política. Al menos lo suficiente como para reconocer cuándo sucedía algo detrás de escena. Aún así no impidió que Rin lo secuestrara cada vez que hablaba demasiado con alguien de alto rango. No era como si fuera a apuñalar a un mago de alto rango hasta que tuviera que salvar a alguien. Solo porque lo hizo una vez no significaba que volvería a hacerlo solo hablando con ellos.

El Dr. Roman reflexionó casi para sí mismo. "¿Un espíritu heroico y un humano fusionado ... un semi-sirviente? Ese es el sexto experimento de Chaldea. Ya veo. Así que finalmente tuvo éxito, ¿eh? ¿Este espíritu heroico todavía tiene su conciencia?"

Mash miró hacia abajo casi como si estuviera avergonzada. "... No, él me dio sus habilidades de combate y luego desapareció. Nunca reveló su verdadero nombre ni siquiera al final. Así que ni siquiera sé de quién es el espíritu heroico que soy ... ... ni qué tipo de Fantasma Noble estoy sosteniendo. ". Ella movió el escudo. "En este punto hay demasiado que no sé".

_Tampoco lo sé. _Shirou pensó. El escudo estaba separado de él por el tiempo y el espacio, sin mencionar que era un arma defensiva. No pudo obtener una buena lectura desde aquí. Si pudo lanzar análisis estructural sobre él, entonces podría copiarlo en su Mármol de realidad, pero considerando que estuvo separado de él por una década, la mitad del mundo y un estado de la materia completamente diferente, fue un poco Muy lejos.

Dicho esto, casi enfatizó con la chica. No se le había dicho quién era Saber durante mucho tiempo en la guerra. Fue solo cuando ella desató a Excalibur sobre Rider que se dio cuenta de quién era realmente Saber.

"Oye, mira el lado bueno", consoló Roman a Mash. "No todos los Siervos que son convocados son cooperativos. Ahora que eres un Siervo, esto está a nuestro favor. Después de todo, eres completamente confiable. Ritsuka, parece que eres el único que Rayshifed allí con seguridad. También, lo siento. Forzarte a esto sin ninguna explicación. Estoy seguro de que estás lleno de preguntas, pero trata de no preocuparte. Ya tienes un arma poderosa. El arma más poderosa de la humanidad: Mash ".

Los ojos de Shirou se entrecerraron ante la insinuación de que un Sirviente era un arma. Eran personas. Se negó a aceptar que los Siervos fueran solo familiares. Eran tan personas como cualquier otra persona a pesar de tener capacidades superiores a la humanidad.

"No sé sobre 'más poderoso'", se quejó Mash. "Soy a quien culpan más tarde".

"Ahora, ahora, mientras Ritsuka entienda que eso es un Siervo, estará bien". Roman pasó alegremente por delante de Mash, ignorando el disgusto de Mash por el rechazo de su queja, incluso cuando la pantalla parpadeó por una fracción de segundo. "Pero Ritsuka, si bien los Sirvientes pueden ser aliados confiables, también tienen una debilidad. Desaparecen sin su fuente de energía mágica. Su Maestro. Todavía estoy analizando los datos", señaló Roman hacia la otra pantalla que se llenaba de datos. "pero indica que Mash se ha convertido en tu Siervo. Lo que significa que eres el Maestro de Mash. Ella es el primer Espíritu Heroico con el que has firmado un contrato".

Ritsuka parpadeó sorprendida y perpleja antes de captar algo del significado de lo que acababa de pasar por él. "¿El maestro de Mash? ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con Maestro? No entiendo cómo o qué-" interrumpió al ver los símbolos rojos en el dorso de su mano. La pantalla volvió a parpadear.

Shirou se preguntaba si así era como se sentía Saber cuándo se contrajo por primera vez con él hace tantos años. Ritsuka miraba a sus Sellos de Comando en confusión, como lo había hecho Shirou en ese cobertizo cuando se convirtió en Maestro en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Shirou bajó a Ritsuka por la lista de posibles candidatos para el enemigo que bombardeó a Chaldea. Ritsuka obviamente no sabía nada sobre Maestros y Sirvientes. Entonces era una víctima hipnotizada, un peón de bajo nivel sin información completa, o un muy buen actor. Pero en este momento, parecía no saber nada sobre la Guerra del Grial de Fuyuki. Entonces él era otro inocente atrapado en esta situación de rehenes.

Roman trató de calmar la confusión de Ritsuka. "Bien, no te culpo por estar confundido. De todos modos, nunca te expliqué lo que son los Maestros y los Sirvientes. Ahora es un buen momento, te lo explicaré en detalle. La misión actual tiene dos nuevas metas ..."

Mash una vez más interrumpió al Dr. Roman. "Doctor, está rompiendo. 10 segundos hasta que se pierda la conexión".

Los ojos del Dr. Roman se desplazaron por los monitores cuando comenzó a escribir rápidamente. "¿Eh, entonces la salida de SHEBA es inestable porque cambiamos a los generadores de respaldo?" Se encogió de hombros mientras sus manos seguían volando sobre el teclado. "Oh, bueno, les informaré más tarde. Ustedes dos, estoy obteniendo una fuerte leyline leyendo a unos 2 km de donde están. Traten de llegar de alguna manera. De esa manera, estabilizará nuestra conexión. Escuchen, no ' No hagas nada imprudente, ¿quieres? Intentaré recuperar el poder tan pronto como tengamos el gen- "

El holograma se cortó, la imagen en el ardiente Fuyuki desapareció. El pequeño mapa de Fuyuki a vista de pájaro tenía una red de líneas azules brillantes que coincidían con lo que recordaba del mapa de Tohsaka de las líneas de energía mágica que estaban dentro de los límites de Fuyuki. Un gran punto azul mostraba la ubicación del 48º Maestro y había puntos azules más brillantes donde la línea ley se cruzaba.

Roman suspiró antes de girar en su silla para mirar a Shirou, que estaba de pie junto al Director interino. "Lo siento, Shirou, sabía que te pedí que me ayudaras a guiarlos, pero hasta que tengan una Terminal Leyline configurada, ¿puedes esperar? Necesito revisar primero estos datos para asegurarme de que no haya efectos perjudiciales en Mash- oh y Ritsuka también, pero hasta entonces, tómate un descanso y almuerza. Tom tiene el sistema de localización en funcionamiento ahora, así que, si terminas el almuerzo temprano, ¿puedes trabajar en los generadores hasta que nos llamen? Creo que Nadja y Boris están trabajando en el reactor nuclear en este momento ".

* * *

Mientras Shirou salía del mostrador de la cafetería, en este momento solo atendido por dos de las damas de la cafetería desde que la tercera había sido asignada para ayudar en las reparaciones, observó a los otros empleados.

Estaba el jardinero y el piscicultor sentados en la mesa de la esquina. Si bien ninguno de los dos eran magos, estaban aquí manteniendo un suministro constante de alimentos frescos ya que ambos Directores querían que Chaldea fuera autosuficiente en caso de emergencias. No hizo daño que la comida fresca recolectada el día de la maduración fuera mejor que la comida importada.

Shirou casi resopló. Ingleses. Su país no tenía muchos buenos alimentos nativos, lo que explicaba los gustos de Saber para su cocina. Descubrió que el plato tradicional inglés promedio era bastante soso para su gusto, pero que los restaurantes extranjeros eran bastante comunes. Pero aún se puede esperar que los Señores de la Torre del Reloj sean snobs de comida.

Bueno, no se estaba quejando. Comer buena comida era su propio placer y un día podría hacer algo para Saber cuándo se uniera a ella. Pero por ahora, almorzó.

El almuerzo de hoy consistió en pescado y papas fritas con una buena ensalada adornada y salsa tártara. Al inglés le gustaba su pescado y patatas fritas. Al menos podría esperar el curry esta noche. Todavía estaba tratando de determinar cuáles eran todas las especias que usaban para ello.

Podría haber usado la comprensión estructural, pero eso sería como hacer trampa. Quería ser un buen chef, no un chef que engañara. Tu comida no valía la pena si usabas magecraft para forzarla a ser buena en lugar de tu propia habilidad.

Además, aunque sus reservas de prana y su eficiencia habían crecido desde el final de la Guerra del Grial, todavía estaba por encima del promedio en términos de producción de energía. Escanear y guardar su poder para emergencias era simplemente sentido común. Especialmente cuando no tenía garantía de que el saboteador no atacaría de nuevo.

Shirou todavía seguía las órdenes de un médico de comidas ligeras y bebía líquidos lentamente. No era la primera vez que seguía una dieta según lo ordenado por un médico, especialmente después de comenzar sus aventuras. Los primeros dos intentos que había hecho para elaborar Elf-shot lo habían acosado con las maldiciones élficas que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

Pero él había perseverado. Ayudó que el disparo de elfo fuera una mezcla de encantamiento en un arma y lanzar un hechizo simultáneamente. Lo cual era algo que era extraño para cualquier mago humano, pero Shirou tenía su mármol de realidad. Se ocupó de la elaboración mientras se concentraba en hacer que sus circuitos mágicos emitieran una buena imitación del misterio Fae.

Sin embargo, el resultado de sus estudios realmente no se reflejó en los misterios que tenía. No había aprendido muchos hechizos nuevos durante la década desde la Guerra del Santo Grial. Pero consiguió algo más de eso.

Las armas de su mármol de realidad que habían hecho los fae eran más baratas de proyectar. A medida que había adquirido conocimiento de cómo funcionaban los Fae, sus mentes y su magia, el costo de replicar sus armas artesanales disminuyó. Su estimación más reciente fue que ahora desperdició 8.5% menos de Prana que cuando proyectó Caliburn por primera vez.

Cuando Shirou se sentó a la mesa junto a Aidan Farmer, el granjero de Chaldea, y Caleb Fisher, el administrador del agua y el granjero de Chaldea, notó las miradas que los otros empleados le dispararon. Algo estaba pasando. Incluso Aidan y Caleb se movían inquietos a su alrededor.

Bueno, primero lo primero, necesitaba almorzar. Todavía se estaba curando de la explosión en la central eléctrica central.

Diciendo un breve, "Gracias por la comida". en su japonés nativo. Shirou agarró un pescado frito y lo metió. No está mal. Por encima de su calidad habitual para pescado y patatas fritas.

"¿Entonces cómo va tu día?" Shirou comenzó. No hay necesidad de no ser amigable.

"Bien." Caleb gruñó. No era un tipo hablador.

Aidan resopló. "Tuvimos que investigar el sabotaje en cada parte de las granjas y vías fluviales. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Ah", asintió Shirou. "A juzgar por el hecho de que estás comiendo, ¿supongo que nada fue envenenado?"

Caleb lo miró. Era una mirada muy expresiva. De hecho, Shirou lo había visto mantener conversaciones enteras solo con ciertas miradas. No fue el ganador del premio por la conversación más incómoda, pero fue el segundo lugar.

Excepto por Aidan. Aidan hablaba con fluidez a Caleb. Solo una suposición, pero podría haber sido porque ambos no son magos, pero han trabajado en la base de Chaldea durante más de 20 años. Agregue al hecho de que, por el bien de la eficiencia, el arroz se cultivó en el mismo lugar donde se criaron algunos de los peces y los dos se toparon entre sí todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, las tuberías debajo de la sala de control y hacia la central eléctrica central son bastante altas en niveles de minerales, pero no representan un riesgo para la salud". Aidan parloteó. "Por supuesto, si hubieras colocado las bombas, lo sabrías".

Shirou en medio de una papa frita, farfulló y tosió. El ataque de tos continuó por un momento.

"Ya ves", dijo Aidan a Caleb. "No colocó las bombas, independientemente de que su padre fuera un asesino en serie".

Caleb miró a Aidan.

"Bueno, sí, podría estar fingiendo o sorprendido de que descubrimos que era él, pero ¿eso suena como él?"

Caleb le retorció un poco la cara.

"Si él fuera tan bueno como asesino a sueldo, no estaría aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Se habría ido con su paga".

Shirou terminó de toser. "¿Qué?"

No había colocado ninguna bomba. ¿Por qué él-

Oh.

El Magus Killer.

La reputación de su papá. El hombre que podía matar incluso a un mago que sabía que vendría por ellos. Imparable, misterioso, inmejorable, éxito garantizado, y su vida se pierde. Tener su nombre asociado con el de Shirou no había hecho ningún favor al convertirse en un héroe.

Vamos papá, sé que querías salvar más vidas de las que tomaste, pero ¿tenías que convertirte en el hombre del saco del mago para hacerlo?

"Sabía que no lo creías Caleb, pero hacer preguntas hipotéticas como esa no nos ayudará a ponernos en contacto con el exterior antes", continuó Aidan su conversación.

Caleb realmente gruñó ante eso.

Shirou estaba sorprendido. Caleb rara vez gruñe. Diría lo mínimo para ser cortés y usar ruidos breves como su énfasis en las conversaciones con personas con las que se sentía cómodo. La última vez que gruñó, fue porque su sobrina había dado a luz sorprendentemente a trillizos. Los niños lindos también, a juzgar por sus fotos de bebés, pero su madre era más un niño que una mujer grande que esperarías ser capaz de dar a luz trillizos.

"Bueno, son _magos_ , Caleb. A diferencia de Shirou, aquí no piensan como nosotros".

Otra cara

"Bueno, Shirou al menos puede entender cómo pensamos, incluso si cree en algunos de esos cuentos locos y cree que de alguna manera puede unirse a ellos. Pero eso no es peor que nuestro viejo vecino, ¿eh?"

Una mirada ahora.

Shirou deseaba poder entender a Caleb. Años de interacción con él y Aidan, pero aún necesitaba una palabra o algo para leer las expresiones faciales de Caleb.

Pero hubo un sonido de pasos corriendo hacia ellos. Fue más rápido de lo que iría una persona con una bandeja de comida y nadie más se sentaría a su mesa. Shirou se tensó.

"¡Tú!" rugió una voz femenina.

Shirou no saltó pero ahora estaba cauteloso. Nada bueno vino de personas que gritaban tu nombre así. Aunque, el grito de Taiga fue más una indicación de que estaba a punto de comer toda su comida nuevamente.

Shirou se dio la vuelta para ver a Lyudmilla Bjolidarovna Baran, una morena delgada y de pelo negro del sudeste de Europa. Su color de piel naturalmente oliva ignoraba el hecho de que la mayoría de los investigadores de Chaldea no habían visto la luz del día en años. Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones oscuros estaban excitados y más vibrantes de lo que la había visto actuar antes. Sin mencionar que su ira parecía estar en control de esta joven normalmente ruidosa y activa.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Por qué nos estás matando!" Ella gritó.

Shirou parpadeó. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? "¿Eh?"

"¡Eres el hijo del Magus Killer! ¡El sucesor del nombre Emiya!" Gritó, su voz sonando a través de la cafetería. "¡Tú eres quien mató a Gilliah! ¡Tú eres quien plantó bombas y mató a todos!"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "¡No! No planté ninguna bomba".

"¡Mentiroso!" Gritó, la cara oscureciéndose de rabia. "El Magus Killer se especializó en el uso de explosivos. ¡Esto tiene todas las características de ser su trabajo!"

Shirou hizo una pausa. Todos en la cafetería, tan vacíos como lo estaban con solo una docena de personas, lo miraban a él y a Baran. Más de la mitad de los sobrevivientes de Chaldea estaban aquí. A juzgar por sus expresiones y la forma en que se habían sentido incómodos con él, creían que él era el saboteador.

Pero estaban equivocados. Papá nunca habría atacado aquí a menos que fuera para matar a un traidor. Quería salvar a la humanidad y atacar e interferir con la Primera Orden mataría a muchos más de lo que podía salvar. Sería más probable que papá matara a quien intentara contratarlo para atacar aquí.

Pero ellos no sabían eso. Papá era el hombre del saco magus, el ser aterrador que podía llevar la muerte a cualquier mago, independientemente de su habilidad, talento o experimento. Magus caminó con la muerte, pero incluso ellos temían la muerte cuando golpeaba aparentemente al azar.

¿Qué hacer ahora? La mente de Shirou se aceleró. No podía persuadirlos de que no era él quien había colocado las bombas porque la mayoría de ellos ya creían que él era quien había colocado las bombas. Tendría que señalarlos al verdadero culpable antes de que creyeran en sus protestas de inocencia. ¡Pero no tenía idea de quién plantó las bombas!

Podía convertirse en el chivo expiatorio, pero eso no tendría sentido. Le permitiría al verdadero saboteador moverse libremente, posiblemente crear otra tragedia, crear un ambiente de caza de brujas e imponerle restricciones innecesarias.

Todo lo que puede hacer es continuar declarando su inocencia, preferiblemente en forma de lógica. Tohsaka se aseguró de que aprendiera a explicar la moralidad en términos de costo y beneficio cuando comenzó a trabajar con Enforcers. De lo contrario, Shirou habría terminado luchando contra sus compañeros de trabajo tanto como su objetivo y los espectadores morirían en el fuego cruzado.

"¡Papá a veces usaba bombas, pero si quisiera matarnos, habría atacado los sistemas de soporte vital! No haría algo tan torpe como destruir los generadores y el centro de comando". Shirou levantó la voz. Tenía que dejar en claro que era inocente, de lo contrario

"¡Oh, pero hiciste más que eso! ¡Saboteaste todos los sistemas de comunicación externos! ¡No podemos contactar a nadie para pedir ayuda!" ¡Qué! Pero eso significaría que la situación de los rehenes se dirigía a la ONU o la Torre del Reloj, no a Chaldea. ¿Quién es el objetivo? Esto solo tenía cada vez menos sentido. "¡Así que arréglalo! ¡Arregla lo que hiciste ahora mismo!"

"¡No hice nada! ¡Estaba en la central eléctrica central cuando explotaron las bombas!" Shirou protestó.

"¡Y tú fuiste el único sobreviviente!" Ella gritó, agarrándose a su defensa. "¡Todos los demás en el centro de comando o central eléctrica murieron cuando explotaron las bombas! ¡Incluso los Maestros están más cerca de la muerte que de la vida!"

"Espera, estaba inconsciente hasta ayer. Tuve mucha suerte de que la explosión no hiriera nada vital". Shirou señaló. Estaba perdiendo la discusión. Baran era más apasionado y tenía una mejor lógica de su lado. Si esto continuaba, entonces Chaldea estaría prestándole atención e ignorando la amenaza real que podría atacar nuevamente y acabar con todos.

Pero su mente recogió lo que ella había dicho. ¿Las comunicaciones estaban caídas? ¿A pesar de que no hay una bomba en los niveles superiores de Chaldea? Tenía que haber una razón por la cual el saboteador cesó todas las comunicaciones hacia y desde Chaldea. Habían estado trabajando bien hasta la explosión. Pero con las bombas plantadas para atacar a los líderes, ¿por qué querrían cortar la comunicación? Simplemente haría que su posición sea más fuerte para poder mostrar cuánto daño podrían hacerle a Chaldea.

¿A menos que esta no sea una situación de rehenes? ¿Fue este un intento de alguien de eliminar el liderazgo de Chaldea con el fin de abrir algunas posiciones para avanzar?

Rehén o asesinato. Los rehenes eran malos porque eso significaba que todavía estaban en peligro. El asesinato significaba que la amenaza probablemente había terminado, pero habían demostrado con éxito que Chaldea, a pesar de todas sus defensas, era vulnerable a los ataques. No es bueno para una organización dedicada al triunfo de los humanos, cuando el mundo estaba lleno de entidades hostiles a la humanidad.

"¿Suerte o planificación?" Baran preguntó ominosamente, entrecerrando los ojos. "Si alguien supiera que las bombas estaban a punto de estallar, entonces podrían haberse defendido contra ella. Y no apareciste hasta _después de que_ el motor del sótano estaba funcionando".

"¡Estaba inconsciente! Solo me recuperé lo suficiente como para sacar a la única otra persona viva de la habitación". Shirou se defendió. "Si hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, habría salvado a más personas".

"¿Salvado? ¡SALVADO! Hubiéramos estado bien si no lo hubieras hecho" gritó Baran, alzando la voz mientras continuaba.

"¡Esto es suficiente!"

Shirou se volvió hacia el hombre que interrumpió, un inglés rubio con ojeras bajo los ojos. Parecía que no había dormido desde que estalló la explosión. Shirou en realidad no conocía a este chico. Siempre estaba ocupado jugando con algo en el área de maquinaria y nunca interactuaba con nadie más a menos que se tratara de sus proyectos.

Shirou habría suspirado. ¿Qué pasa con todas estas personas que siguen esforzándose más allá de sus límites? Era como si Chaldea estuviera sobrecargada de adictos al trabajo que nunca se detenían a considerarse a sí mismos.

"Necesitamos arreglar Chaldea antes de que podamos volver a nuestro trabajo. Ustedes dos discutiendo solo va a retrasar el trabajo". El hombre discutió implacablemente sus puntos, contando cada punto con sus dedos. "Si uno de nosotros atacó a Chaldea, entonces están atrapados con nosotros en este momento. Si encontramos un traidor, tendremos que proteger a esa persona, lo que significa que los esfuerzos de reconstrucción se ralentizarán aún más. Si los esfuerzos de reconstrucción tardan más, entonces no podemos volver a nuestros proyectos de investigación. ¡Así que cállate y termina el almuerzo para que puedas volver a trabajar! "

Ante eso, el hombre rubio se dirigió hacia las puertas de la cafetería, dejando atrás el silencio mientras toda la cafetería lo miraba.

Baran se sacudió y se giró hacia Shirou. "¡No te dejaré caminar libre, matando a más personas, Magus Killer! ¡Es mejor que te prepares para pagar por todas las vidas que tomaste!"

Se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, solo para detenerse y caminar de regreso a su almuerzo, agarrando la bandeja y llevándola al mostrador del lavaplatos antes de salir corriendo y salir.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Caleb y Aidan terminaron su almuerzo.

"Bueno, buena suerte Shirou", Aidan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Espero que seas inocente".

Aidan y Caleb llevaron sus bandejas de almuerzo al mostrador de lavado de platos y se lo entregaron a la señora que lavaba los platos allí antes de caminar por las puertas y regresar al trabajo.

Shirou solo echó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería. Muchas personas evitaron mirarlo a los ojos, incluida la amable anciana (señora de la cafetería). Parecía que pensaban que él era el saboteador o el asesino.

Shirou suspiró y se comió otro trozo de pescado.

El día empeoró. Odiaba días como estos. Vinieron con demasiada frecuencia.


	6. Checklist 6

_Chaldea, Antártida_

Nadja señaló una parte del diagrama para que Boris la viera. "Aquí es donde el calor generado por la energía nuclear hierve el agua y la convierte en vapor. Cuando la bomba explotó, este circuito cerrado se rompió y toda el agua explotó".

Boris tragó saliva y se miró los pies. "Entonces, el agua radiactiva aquí ..."

Nadja asintió distraídamente. "El agua cayó allí. Por eso todos llevamos estos trajes de cuerpo completo". Agitó los trajes amarillos y pesados que llevaban los tres.

Boris tartamudeó "Entonces, ¿estamos usando trajes a prueba de radiactividad para no morir?"

"Oh", Nadja lo rechazó. "La radiación no te matará".

Boris suspiró aliviado antes de que Nadja continuara. "Es el daño a la genética lo que hará que sufras de cáncer y otras dolencias. Pero eso tomaría un tiempo y ya he limpiado el agua y la he contenido. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es controlar el exceso de daño en las tuberías y repare cualquier agujero que pueda haber sido, que es lo que Shirou está haciendo. Su magia es adecuada para encontrar esos agujeros y daños. Va a quitar esas tuberías dañadas y reemplazarlas mientras encuentro las siguientes cosas que necesitamos arreglar." Agitó el diagrama en su mano.

Shirou continuó escuchando mientras usaba el Análisis estructural en la siguiente sección de la tubería. Se sintió un poco extraño usar el Análisis Estructural frente a otros, pero a diferencia de la escuela secundaria, todos aquí ya sabían sobre magecraft.

Mientras Shirou seguía escuchando, repasó lo que sabía sobre sus dos compañeros de trabajo actuales. Nadja había sobrevivido a la explosión en virtud de quedarse dormida en una silla en una sala de descanso mientras se preparaba para el Rayshift. Estaba tan emocionada por el Rayshift que había olvidado dormir el día anterior, lo que sin darse cuenta le había salvado la vida, ya que la mayoría de los otros investigadores habían estado observando en la sala de comando cuando explotaron las bombas. ¿O había sido intencional para ella quedarse dormida y perderse la explosión?

Nadja era miembro de una nueva familia Magus que se centró en la radiactividad. Ella conocía toda la ciencia y la magia que se relacionaba con un reactor nuclear. Sin embargo, era una investigadora más centrada en analizar materiales radiactivos y partículas como los Spiritrons que una ingeniera. Ella no sabía nada acerca de cómo funcionaba la maquinaria o incluso sabía cómo leer el diagrama que sostenía. Ella, como el resto de Caldea, tuvo que aprender en el acto cómo leer diagramas, encontrar daños y reparar máquinas. Pero fue entrenada en cómo operar el reactor de manera segura y conocía la teoría, lo que la hacía más adecuada para reparar el reactor que todos los demás. Bueno, aparte de Leonardo. Pero el Espíritu Heroico estaba ocupado arreglando otras cosas, así que Nadja estaba aquí.

Sintiendo una abolladura, Shirou saludó a Boris y Nadja. "Aquí, esta tubería necesita ser reemplazada. Tiene una abolladura por rebote metálico". Llamó, marcando el segmento con su marcador negro.

Boris tragó saliva. El conserje echó un vistazo al manual que estaba leyendo antes de acercarse a las tuberías con la precaución de que un hombre tuviera que acercarse a una víbora venenosa.

Shirou casi resopló mientras se movía en la siguiente tubería. El área no era peligrosa ahora, especialmente con ellos usando trajes gruesos para protegerse contra la irradiación. Pero Boris era simplemente un conserje normal y no sabía casi nada sobre la maquinaria, la ciencia, la magia o incluso la investigación que se estaba haciendo aquí. Pero podía leer los manuales de la maquinaria y estaba allí, lo cual fue suficiente en la repentina escasez de mano de obra de Chaldea.

Nadja examinó el diagrama en el que había sobrescrito algunas descripciones en una esquina. Le había llevado algo de tiempo aprender a leer los diagramas y podía decir con seguridad que todavía tenía problemas para recordar qué ícono significaba qué. Entonces, ella siguió el consejo del Dr. Roman a todos los sobrevivientes al trabajar con un manual abierto o con una hoja de trucos.

"Bien, entonces estamos trabajando en el sistema de vapor cerrado y el refrigerante para el reactor sigue siendo bueno junto con el combustible y el núcleo del reactor, por lo que la siguiente parte sería ... Ah. Necesito asegurarme de que no haya contención violación de las cámaras de contención internas o externas. Lo que significa ... "Nadja se interrumpió mientras murmuraba para sí misma y movía ambas manos a lo largo de su tabla y diagrama.

"¡Oye Shirou! Después de terminar las tuberías, ¿te importaría revisar la capa más externa del núcleo?" gritó el mago alemán.

Shirou alzó las cejas. "¿No sería esa la primera orden del día? La mayoría de las personas prefieren no tener una planta radiactiva goteando en las cercanías".

Nadja se rió un poco incómoda mientras se rascaba el brazo. "Bueno, el contador Geiger dijo que la radiación era alta en toda la habitación, así que pensé que deberíamos tratar primero con el agua radiactiva escapada ..." Se interrumpió avergonzada.

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. Podía seguir sus pensamientos. Ella había pensado que el agua debía ser atendida primero, así que lo hizo. Luego fue para asegurarse de que no saliera más agua radiactiva del agujero y se convirtiera en un problema recurrente.

Bueno, Shirou tampoco conocía los procedimientos de seguridad para reparar un reactor nuclear, por lo que era buena en ese aspecto.

Su comunicador de muñeca emitió un pitido antes de abrir un holograma azul del Dr. Roman. El renovado médico saludó alegremente.

"¡Oye Shirou! ¿Te importa venir a la Sala de Control? TRISMEGISTUS indica que Mash y Ritsuka están en la parte superior de la Terminal Leyline y deberían activar las comunicaciones con nosotros en cualquier momento".

Shirou asintió al holograma y quitó las manos de las tuberías. El último segmento todavía estaba bien de todos modos. "Muy bien, estaré allí en unos minutos".

"Gracias Shirou. Con todo como está, probablemente apreciarán tener una guía". Dr. Roman dijo agradecido. "¡Te veo pronto!"

El holograma se apagó solo.

Shirou sacó el marcador negro que tenía colgado del cinturón antes de marcar la tubería en la que estaba trabajando. Cuando regresó, quería poder continuar donde lo había dejado sin perderse una pieza o volver a verificar un segmento que ya había verificado. Todos los empleados de Chaldea estaban presionados por el tiempo como era.

"¿Qué?" Nadja se quejó. "¡Pero aún necesitamos verificar la contención! Nos tomará aún más tiempo volver a poner en funcionamiento el reactor sin ayuda".

"Lo sé", respondió Shirou. "Pero si el último Maestro muere en Fuyuki, la humanidad morirá ya que no tenemos a nadie capaz de detener la Singularidad. Volveré aquí más tarde, después de ayudar a Fujimaru y Mash".

"Está bien", Nadja se calmó con un puchero. "Solo date prisa para volver aquí. No puedo analizar lo más rápido que puedas y quiero terminar esto lo antes posible".

"Está bien", respondió Shirou mientras se alejaba de la tubería. "Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, esta pipa con la marca también es buena. No hay que preocuparse por ninguna de las pipas además de las que señalé, en ese lado de la marca".

"... Gracias", Boris casi gruñó y murmuró mientras desenroscaba un segmento de tubería que necesitaba ser reemplazado. No parecía gustarle Shirou. Posiblemente creía en los rumores de que Shirou fue quien plantó las bombas que tan recientemente destruyeron la mayor parte de Chaldea.

Shirou asintió en reconocimiento antes de salir por la amplia puerta de tres personas. Boris era un buen tipo. Todavía era educado incluso en su desconfianza hacia Shirou. Una especie de refrescante en comparación con la última vez que había perseguido a un designado de sellado que no quería venir en silencio. En esa ocasión, tanto sus compañeros Ejecutores como el Designado de Sellado habían sido del tipo que escupían en el ojo de una persona solo porque tenían un mal día.

* * *

Cuando Shirou se acercó a la Sala de Control Central, escuchó el golpeteo de los pies en el suelo. Con los músculos tensos, Shirou se deslizó a una posición más lista para el combate. Al abrir sus circuitos mágicos, Shirou preparó algunas espadas en su mármol de realidad para proyectar en cualquier momento.

Shirou esperaba un ataque. Cuando se despertó en la enfermería esta mañana, se dio cuenta de que era uno de los pocos expertos técnicos que quedaban aquí en Chaldea. Quien había saboteado a Chaldea había perseguido específicamente las centrales eléctricas, los ingenieros y los técnicos a pesar de matar a casi todo el liderazgo en la Sala de Control. Por lo tanto, uno de los objetivos del saboteador tenía que haber incluido a los trabajadores técnicos como un obstáculo. O al menos, Shirou modificó su pensamiento, necesitaban el poder para mantenerse alejados por un tiempo.

Si el poder que volvía pronto era un peligro para los planes del saboteador, entonces tratarían de matar a quien pudiera acelerar el poder. Lo que significaba que él, Nadja y Boris estaban en peligro de asesinato.

Shirou trató de hacerlo más fácil usándose a sí mismo como cebo. Ahora estaba a punto de pagar. Cuando el sonido de pasos resonó alrededor de la curva en el corredor, Shirou se tensó y llevó sus manos a la posición.

Un hombre largo de cabello naranja con una bata blanca corrió por el pasillo, casi chocando con Shirou, quien logró detenerse de decapitar al hombre, antes de que el hombre girara a su alrededor mientras intentaba correr tan rápido como podía.

"¡Lo siento por eso!" El Dr. Roman gritó sobre su hombro sin detenerse.

Shirou parpadeó. No había esperado eso. Supongo que fue solo una falsa alarma. Sintiéndose un poco tonto, Shirou bajó las manos de donde estaban listos para tomar las copias casi rastreadas de Kanshou y Bakuya,

Él se encogió de hombros. Nada más que continuar en su camino. Mientras Shirou continuaba hacia la Sala de Control, estaba atento a las trampas. Todavía esperaba un ataque y todavía no podía descartar al Dr. Roman como culpable.

Después de todo, solo porque el Dr. Roman no lo había atacado aquí, no significaba que podría decidir dispararle por la espalda si el Dr. Roman era el saboteador. O podría haber alguien a la vuelta de la esquina listo para atacar.

Desafortunadamente para la paranoia de Shirou, no había nadie allí. Sería un alivio tener estas cosas de capa y daga tratadas y terminadas pronto. Se preguntó cómo trataría Saber con esto. Él sonrió. Además de decirle que lidie con el enemigo natural de su estómago mientras esperaba, por supuesto.

Cuando Shirou entró por la puerta de la Sala de Control Central, notó que el lugar central donde trabajaba el Director de Chaldea estaba ocupado por una silla con un par de pantallas holográficas en funcionamiento abiertas. Alrededor del punto central, había algunos empleados de Chaldean que todavía intentaban que los otros monitores y sensores funcionaran para que Chaldea pudiera usar sus excelentes herramientas como SHEBA, LAPLACE y TRISMEGISTUS funcionando correctamente nuevamente.

Una de las dos pantallas tenía una imagen de la cara de un aristócrata europeo de pelo blanco abierta, mientras que la otra mostraba la información que podían obtener del modo de baja potencia en el que operaba TRISMEGISTUS. De alguna manera, la directora de Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere, tenía logró terminar en Fuyuki de 2004.

Cuando Shirou se acercó a la silla, escuchó los comentarios de Animusphere sobre quien estaba con ella pero no era visible desde la pantalla.

"... si tan solo Lev estuviera aquí!"

"Desafortunadamente", dijo Shirou secamente. "La mayor parte del liderazgo de Chaldea estaba aquí, en esta sala, cuando murieron en la explosión. Lo que implica que es probable que esté de pie donde probablemente aterrizó parte de su sangre, por lo que en el improbable caso de que aceptes sus restos corporales como 'él está aquí', él todavía está aquí ".

El director Animusphere se volvió y miró a Shirou.

Shirou instantáneamente se sintió contrito.

El Director tenía mal genio y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran. Ella actuó al respecto e incluso despidió a una persona ocasional por eso.

Pero al final del día, ella era una jefa efectiva. Chaldea tenía su financiación, se vigilaba CHALDEA por cualquier posible amenaza para la humanidad, se le pagaba a la gente y se hacían experimentos. Ese era el sello distintivo de al menos un jefe adecuado. Shirou sabía que estaba contento de no tener que hacer su trabajo. Probablemente terminaría pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cocina solo para lidiar con todo el estrés. Rin a menudo se había quejado con él de tener que tratar con los Señores de la Torre del Reloj a pesar de ni siquiera interactuar con uno de ellos incluso una vez por semana.

Independientemente de lo difícil que podría ser su trabajo, Shirou todavía deseaba que no lo estuviera mirando ahora. Incluso si su chiste se fue. Mal.

"¿Y por qué hay un simple técnico sentado en esa silla?" Animusphere preguntó tan fríamente como el reino cubierto de tormenta de nieve fuera de Chaldea. Cuál podría ser el lugar donde se le asignaría a continuación si no le daba una respuesta pronto.

Y esa tormenta de nieve estaba realmente fría. Había tenido que romper el hielo antes para que el avión pudiera aterrizar. Los vientos y la nieve simplemente soplaron a través de cualquier protección que usaras.

"Me imaginé que debido a que Internet con sus mapas variados no funciona junto con una mala comunicación con las bases de datos de Chaldea, es posible que aprecies que una persona que creció en Fuyuki te brindé instrucciones, orientación y ayuda con respecto al diseño de Fuyuki". Shirou respondió.

A medida que la mirada se volvió menos helada y más ardiente, Shirou casi podía sentir esos vientos helados que mordían las gruesas capas que pronto podría estar usando.

"¿Y por qué esto solo se menciona ahora?" Animupshere preguntó.

Shirou parpadeó. Oh. Por eso nunca le pidieron ayuda con respecto a Fuyuki. Se habían olvidado de verificar los antecedentes de sus empleados.

¡Estaba en su currículum, el currículum que guardaba para trabajos relacionados con la magia, por el amor de Dios! Incluso decía que había participado en la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial y que la dirección de su casa todavía estaba en Fuyuki, pero en la prisa por salvar a la humanidad y prepararse adecuadamente, probablemente se le había escapado a la mente de todos para verificar los antecedentes de sus empleados.

Shirou hizo una mueca. Y había asumido que mencionarlo con su jefe eventualmente lo convertiría en la línea de comando. Pero se había olvidado de que su jefe era un mago que había crecido en Estados Unidos, donde la gente era más directa y menos sutil. El pobre hombre probablemente no había entendido que Shirou quería que el Director supiera que Shirou tenía algo de experiencia en el campo. ¿Y por qué Lev Lainur no lo mencionó de todos modos? El profesor Lainur era amigo del Director Animusphere y sabía que Shirou era de Fuyuki. ¿Tal vez se le pasó por la cabeza?

De todos modos, Shirou tuvo que responder la pregunta del Director. "Estaba en mi currículum. Supuse que eso era parte de la base de datos de Chaldea, por lo que cualquiera que lo revise lo habría descubierto rápidamente. Además, le dije a mi jefe Terrell que era de Fuyuki. Esperaba que hubiera sido puesto en la línea de comando".

"Estúpido Drake," murmuró el Director Animusphere. Drake había sido jefe del Departamento de Recursos Humanos antes de morir. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos un local en el personal?" Ella miró a Shirou. "¡Estás allí! ¿Estuviste en Fuyuki durante 2004? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí?"

"Si." Shirou asintió sombríamente. "Estás viendo la 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial, así que ten cuidado. Especialmente porque parece que estás enfrentando las consecuencias de que alguien pida un deseo al Santo Grial antes de que fuera destruido".

Los ojos del director Animusphere se fijaron en él. "Explícate," ordenó ella. "¿Qué quieres decir con que el Santo Grial fue destruido?"

Shirou hizo una mueca. Tendría que explicar las circunstancias de la guerra de nuevo. Y el director prefirió un estilo más militar con breves explicaciones. Así que resume. _¡Y rápido! _Añadió cuando su mirada se hizo más intensa.

"¡Sí, señora! En el curso de la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial, un Siervo Vengador derrotado logró corromper el Santo Grial, convirtiéndolo en una pata de mono que lograría cualquier deseo hecho por la ruta de la máxima destrucción. Cuando esto se me reveló a mí y a Saber…" _Dejen a Rin fuera de la explicación, si se descubre que ella fue parte de la decisión de destruir el Santo Grial, enfrentaría cargos e interrumpiría su trabajo y se pararía en la Torre del Reloj. Es por eso que me prohibió mencionar que destruí el Santo Grial a cualquier miembro de la Torre del Reloj. Lo bueno es que Chaldea es independiente. _"decidimos que preferiríamos destruir el Santo Grial en lugar de conseguir nuestro deseo de tal manera que destruyera la ciudad nuevamente. Como tal, usé mi último Sello de Comando para ordenarle a Saber que destruyera el Santo Grial antes de que se hiciera cualquier deseo sobre él ".

"Ya veo." El director Animusphere reflexionó. "Entonces, ya no debería haber ningún sirviente aquí. Bueno, eso es un alivio. ¿Fuyuki tenía un problema de esqueleto o había un mago especializado en nigromancia?"

Shirou parpadeó. "No ... pero Caster tenía un ejército de Guerreros de Dientes de Dragón que le gustaba usar".

"¿Guerreros de dientes de dragón?" El director Animusphere frunció el ceño incluso cuando Mash Kyrielight y Ritsuka Fujimaru pasaron a un segundo plano para sentarse en algunos escombros durante la videollamada. La cámara de invocación pudo proyectarse a través de un Rayshift para permitir que Chaldea convocara materiales de un Rayshift a Chaldea y viceversa, por lo que cualquier cosa dentro de la proyección virtual también existía en Chaldea. Pero se necesitó una enorme cantidad de energía para transferir el contenido de la habitación, energía que no estaba disponible en este momento, sin mencionar el daño causado al Sistema Rayshift. Afortunadamente, la habitación era bastante grande, por lo que los dos tenían una selección de escombros para usar como asiento. "¡Pero dijiste que esto sería después de la Guerra del Santo Grial!"

"Um", habló Ritsuka Fujimaru, levantando la mano antes de retroceder cuando el Director lo fulminó con la mirada. "Me pregunto, pero, ¿qué es un Guerreros de Dientes de Dragón?"

Shirou inclinó la cabeza, buscando en su memoria cuando Caster atacó su casa y respondió. "Un Guerrero de Dientes de Dragón parece un esqueleto. Maneja armas como estas-" Proyectó copias de la espada, el hacha, la lanza y el arco de un Dragon Tooth Warrior brevemente, asegurándose de que fueran completamente visibles en la vista de la cámara del lado de Chaldea. "y en lugar de una calavera, solo tienen una mandíbula llena de colmillos en la parte superior de la cabeza".

"Eso no es lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, Director", dijo Mash. "Todos los esqueletos hasta ahora han tenido calaveras".

"Correcto", suspiró el Director. "No sabes nada sobre los esqueletos enemigos. Qué inútil. De todos modos, ¿qué nos puedes decir que en realidad podría ser relevante?"

Shirou tomó el insulto y lo ignoró. "Dado que una Singularidad tiene la historia desviada del curso correcto, el Santo Grial podría haberse manifestado en cualquiera de los cuatro lugares". Recordó de sus conversaciones con Rin sobre la historia de las Guerras del Santo Grial. "La que vi fue en el Templo Ryuudou, pero también podría manifestarse en la mansión Tohsaka, la Iglesia Fuyuki o en el Parque Central de Fuyuki. Según el mapa aquí, actualmente estás parado sobre la mansión Tohsaka".

"¿Esta es la casa de los Tohsaka?" Los tres en el otro lado de la pantalla miraron alrededor, tratando de ver cualquier rastro de la casa mientras estaban parados en la proyección transparente de la cámara del experimento de invocación. Shirou miró el fondo y frunció el ceño. No parecía haber nada en pie, ni siquiera una pared o un piso que pudiera indicar que esta era la casa de Rin. La Directora Animusphere se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada, indicando su incredulidad. "Claramente no."

¿Qué está pasando? Este era Fuyuki, pero ¿por qué estaban en la mansión Tohsaka pero la mansión ni siquiera está lo suficientemente intacta como para ser escombros?

Shirou recordó abruptamente parte de la teoría que había tenido que aprender para trabajar aquí. Las singularidades eran "manchas" en la historia humana. Eran más parecidos a lo que sí que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si la mansión de Tohsaka hubiera sido destruida y Rin asesinado antes de ser apuñalado por Lancer? ¿Y si Japón hubiera ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial? La aberración contra la historia necesitaba ser corregida para que la humanidad pudiera sobrevivir.

"Supongo que la Singularidad hizo que algunos Sirvientes pelearan allí ya que todo es escombros. Excepto que no recuerdo que nadie haya peleado allí. Todas las peleas tuvieron lugar en el Templo Ryuudou, mi hogar, el castillo Eiznbern, el bosque alrededor del castillo, la Academia Homurahara, la Iglesia y un rascacielos y algunas calles en Shinto al otro lado del río. A pesar de que Archer y Rin estaban allí, nadie los atacó en su casa ". Shirou respondió a su incredulidad.

Animusphere volvió a suspirar con frustración: "¡Genial, simplemente genial! ¡Incluso la guía es inútil! Nadie está aquí, la historia ha cambiado, simplemente nos perdimos la Guerra del Santo Grial que podría haber causado esta destrucción y probablemente sea la fuente de singularidad, esqueletos están corriendo a pesar de que no hay nadie que pueda haberlos hecho, ¡todo es escombros o fuego, y no tenemos idea de qué causó que se apagara la luz de CHALDEA! " Ella jadeó de ira por su diatriba antes de girar sobre Shirou. "¿Mi Chaldea al menos ya está arreglada?"

"Estaba en la Central Eléctrica, ayudando a volver a poner en funcionamiento el reactor nuclear", dijo Shirou de manera constante, mientras se encontraba con los ojos naranjas del Director. "Todos aquí estamos trabajando duro en las reparaciones a pesar de que casi todos nuestros ingenieros murieron en la explosión".

"Bien", asintió el director Animusphere. "Al menos algunos de ustedes están trabajando duro".

La puerta se abrió y el Dr. Roman entró corriendo. Se inclinó, con las manos agarrando las rodillas mientras jadeaba.

"No hables del diablo y él seguirá apareciendo", murmuró Animusphere por lo bajo.

Shirou no tenía nada que decir a eso. El Dr. Roman era un tipo muy relajado. Agradable estar cerca durante un descanso, pero no fue tan malo como dijo el Director.

Recuperando el aliento, el médico se enderezó y se acercó. "¿Así que ... qué me perdí?"

"Dr. Roman," comenzó el Director Animusphere. "Como eres el único miembro de alto rango que aún está en el sitio, me darás un informe sobre la condición de Caldea. ¿Qué pasa con los candidatos principales?"

"En lo que respecta a sus instrucciones, los 46 Candidatos Maestros heridos han sido criopreservados, con la única excepción de Mash Kyrielight y Ritsuka Fujimaru, cuyos cuerpos aún están en la Cámara Rayshift. Ambos son estables y deberían poder recuperar su espíritu después de Rayshift está terminado y el proceso de recuperación completo. En cuanto al resto del estado de Caldea, ... "

Shirou Emiya se encogió de hombros mientras el Director Animusphere continuaba escuchando el informe del Dr. Roman sobre la condición de Caldea con alguna pregunta ocasional para aclaración. No era necesario para esta parte y, francamente, no quería escuchar lo grave que era el daño y lo que se estaba haciendo. No podía ayudar ni salvar a nadie escuchando.

Decidió seguir su inclinación natural y se unió a los trabajadores para que la Sala de Control Central volviera a funcionar.

* * *

_Fuyuki, 2004, Singularidad F_

"Entendido. Mucha suerte, Director. Ahora podemos comunicarnos en breves momentos. No dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo en caso de emergencia". Roman reconoció las recientes instrucciones que acababa de dar.

Olga Marie Animusphere se burló de las palabras de Roman. ¿No podría el tonto desadaptado ver que no tendría sentido contactarlo en caso de emergencia? "Incluso si enviamos un SOS, nadie vendría a rescatarnos". Ella señaló.

La imagen del jefe de la división médica pareció titubear ante sus palabras. Ugh, incluso con la Leyline estabilizando su costado, los daños a Chaldea aún eran evidentes. Pero ella necesitaba obtener más información. Si esto fue después de una Guerra del Grial, incluso una que no correspondía a la historia, todavía habría algunos puntos que deberían ser investigados. Ese técnico humilde, cuyo nombre no podía recordar en este momento, al menos debería saber esos puntos.

"De todos modos, vuelva a poner el local y regrese a su trabajo. Necesito saber de qué lugares evitar si queremos descubrir la fuente de esta Singularidad", le ordenó Olga a Roman.

"De inmediato, Director", Roman inclinó la cabeza en un breve asentimiento antes de volverse hacia el hombre de cabello rojo y blanco que se había movido fuera de la pantalla. "Oye Shirou, el Director Animusphere quiere hablar contigo".

"Muy bien, estaré allí en un segundo". El reconocimiento llegó flotando de donde sea que estuviera. Olga frunció el ceño. _¡En un segundo! ¡El tiempo de ella y su equipo fue valioso! Debería haber esperado cerca para que ella pudiera obtener su información más rápidamente de él._

Pasaron unos segundos mientras golpeaba su pie irritada. Desde que se había despertado después de esa explosión, algo se había sentido _mal_ y no sabía qué, pero la estaba molestando. Ella conocía el valor de la paciencia al tratar con la ONU y los Señores de la Torre del Reloj, pero no debería tener que necesitarla aquí en su propio dominio.

El técnico reemplazó a Romani Archaman en la pantalla.

"¡Finalmente!" Ella exclamo. "Ahora, antes de cortar la transmisión, necesito saber la ubicación de los magos locales, sus talleres si conoces alguna, cualquier Terminal de Leyline, cualquier cosa que pueda causar cosas como esto, como un laboratorio, o un lugar que sea peligroso y por qué. Como una montaña que todavía podría tener minas terrestres o arenas movedizas ". Recordó una caminata en la que su padre la había llevado una vez. Iban a una Terminal de Leyline en el territorio de su tierra y pasó junto a una base militar abandonada con letreros que advierten a las personas que no se salgan de los caminos debido a que no se desenterraron antiguas minas terrestres después de la guerra. Fue bastante útil para ocultar el taller allí de miradas indiscretas.

"Hmm", respondió el hombre, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno, hay una base JSDF a bastante distancia, pero no está en Fuyuki en sí. Los cuatro lugares que mencioné anteriormente, la Iglesia, el Parque Central de Fuyuki, el Templo Ryuudou y dónde estás, están las principales terminales de Leyline. Creo que mi antigua casa podría estar en una pequeña terminal de Leyline. La casa de Matou está bajando la colina desde donde se encuentra, pero ese es fácilmente el lugar más peligroso de toda la ciudad ".

El hombre se estremeció y agregó: "No vayas allí si puedes evitarlo. Especialmente porque tanto tú como Mash son mujeres. No cruces Zouken Matou sin estar listo para morir".

Olga Marie tragó saliva. Había oído hablar del marchito mago de cinco siglos. Era antiguo, poderoso y peligroso, incluso para los estándares del mago. No al nivel de un apóstol muerto, pero más de unas pocas personas que habían desarmado el Santo Grial de Fuyuki habían declarado sobre sus bebidas que preferirían luchar contra un apóstol muerto a puño limpio que enfrentarse a Zouken Matou nuevamente. Su magecraft era una cosa más adecuada para las historias de terror que el estudio.

"En cuanto a cualquier otro mago, ¡oh!" Shirou chasqueó los dedos. "La Iglesia Fuyuki probablemente tendría algo relacionado con el desastre. Kirei Kotomine fue entrenado como un mago por el padre de Tohsaka y quería causar tanta miseria y sufrimiento como pudiera. Si esto es después de una Guerra del Santo Grial, entonces debería ser a salvo. Tenía dos sirvientes allí, pero Gilgamesh y Lancer ya deberían estar muertos. Y si no, entonces sé respetuoso. Muy respetuoso. Como si estuvieras hablando con la Reina de la Torre del Reloj. Cualquier cosa menos lo ofenderá, y lo hará. matarte."

"Tampoco está tan lejos de Central Park, así que tal vez quieras ir allí primero. Um, hmm. Te diría que puedes reconocer a Central Park por ser el parque que está abandonado y muriendo, pero-" El fuego crepitante y los escombros aún visibles a través de la translucidez de la cámara de invocación a su alrededor le dijeron por qué eso no era útil como instrucciones. "Uh, solo ten cuidado con el lugar que se siente muy maldecido. Ese es Central Park".

Olga levantó una ceja. ¿Qué había estado haciendo el Tohsaka si un área muy maldita fuera utilizada como parque público de todas las cosas? Eso fue negligente de su posición como segundos propietarios. "Notado", dijo secamente. "Ahora, ¿cómo llegaríamos allí?"

Shirou vaciló. "Bueno, en primer lugar, hay un área más, el bosque al sur de la Academia Homurahara y el Templo Ryuudou tiene una Línea Ley. Ahí es donde está el castillo de Eiznbern. Sin embargo, probablemente esté vacío. Los Eiznbern solo lo usan durante una Guerra del Santo Grial".

"En cuanto a las áreas sintoístas como el -" Romani apareció en la imagen, inclinándose sobre una esquina de la pantalla antes de que un mapa apareciera repentinamente en la pantalla mientras la imagen de video de Shirou y el Dr. Roman se encogía. "Oh, gracias Dr. Roman. El parque está en la parte densa de Shinto al otro lado del río". Una baliza azul apareció en el mapa al otro lado del río. "Para eso, solo necesitas encontrar el puente y continuar recto. Eso te pondrá a la vista del parque. Para la iglesia, simplemente dirígete hacia el sur y sube la montaña en el lado sintoísta de la ciudad. Debería ser obvio desde allí. Otra parte del lado sintoísta es el puerto. Si esto tiene un componente de peste o algo entró en Fuyuki, probablemente entró por el puerto ".

Olga estudió el mapa. Mientras Shirou continuaba nombrando ubicaciones, aparecieron otras balizas en varios lugares. El puente fue fácil de encontrar. ¿Era _la única forma de cruzar el río? -_ Y podía ver la montaña en la que estaba la iglesia y abrigarse sin dificultad. También tomó nota de las principales carreteras de la ciudad.

"En tu lado del río, estás en el lado este. La casa de Matou está bajando la colina y hacia el este". El punto azul indicaba dónde estaban, por cierto, también le decía que estaba al norte del río. Sus ojos se encontraron con un camino al sur que conducía hacia el río sin acercarse a la residencia Matou. "Mi casa está en el lado opuesto, muy al norte y al este de donde estás. Realmente no puedo darte mejores direcciones que eso, así que, si te acercas, llama y te llevaré a la casa donde haya una Línea ley. Si quieres dirigirte al templo desde donde estás, simplemente toma la carretera en dirección oeste. En la gran intersección, gira a la izquierda y hacia el norte se encuentran las escaleras del Templo. La Academia Homurahara está cerca si es necesario conseguir alimentos.

Un gruñido surgió detrás de ella y lanzó una mirada molesta a Fujimaru solo para que Mash se enrojeciera de vergüenza. ¿No podían ver que ella estaba haciendo algo importante? ¡Encuentra algo de comida si tienes hambre!

"Realmente no puedo darte indicaciones para llegar al castillo de Eiznbern, está protegido por un campo acotado que los protege de ser encontrados. Está justo en algún lugar del bosque al oeste de ti y creo que al norte". El hombre añadió disculpándose antes de bostezar.

"Está bien. Los Eiznbern son conocidos por su naturaleza retraída, por lo que su taller debería ser difícil de encontrar". Ella declaró uno de los hechos que sabía sobre la familia que tuvo los últimos vestigios de la 3ª Magia. "Si no hay nada más, entonces estoy cortando la comunicación. Ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo".

Ella cortó la conexión y se volvió hacia Mash y Ritsuka. Como buenos soldados, se habían puesto de pie cuando ella terminó la llamada con Chaldea. Ella los evaluó por un segundo. Como siempre, Mash no parecía tener malicia hacia ella, pero tenía que estar oculto en algún lugar de ella. Pero ahora era una Demi-Servant y, como tal, era su única arma decente disponible para ella además de su propia Cresta Mágica. Como plebeyo, Ritsuka era fundamentalmente inadecuado, pero mostró un buen sentido de obediencia. Ella podría mantenerlo cerca después de que la Torre del Reloj enviara reemplazos para los Maestros. Aunque solo sea para amenazar a los solicitantes con ser reemplazados por un plebeyo. Hmm, esa es una idea ... podría usar el orgullo de los Maestros para hacer que se sometan a sus órdenes en lugar de ese orgullo que causa que esos idiotas la desobedezcan. Todo por el precio de una pequeña amenaza.

Antes de que pudiera hablar y darles sus órdenes de marcha, Mash habló: "Director, ¿está seguro de esto? También existe la opción de esperar aquí para ser rescatado".

_Imposible_ fue su primer pensamiento. Olga sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo permitirme hacer eso. Después de regresar a Chaldea, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomará seleccionar el próximo equipo?"

Pensando un poco más al respecto y haciendo algunas estimaciones rápidas en su cabeza, concluyó. "Un mes no será tiempo suficiente para reunir personal o fondos. ¿Sabes cuánto me acosará la Asociación mientras tanto? En el peor de los casos, me culparán por la mala administración y perderé a Chaldea por ellos".

Ella apretó los dientes al pensarlo. Fracaso. Sería una vergüenza aún peor para su familia si también perdiera a Chaldea. Probablemente la despojarían de la posición del señor de la familia Animusphere. "Si eso sucediera, sería un brindis. No puedo volver con las manos vacías. ¡Necesito algo que los haga callar!"

Vio a Mash retroceder ante sus apasionadas palabras y sintió lástima de nuevo, así como la habitual punzada de miedo que surgió cuando pensó en Mash. Pobre puré. Ella sufrió tanto y tenía tan poco que esperar. Seguramente se vengaría ahora que la fusión se había completado. Pero con un Maestro, cualquier amenaza probablemente será contenida. A menos que el plebeyo se haya metido también.

No, son sus únicos recursos en este momento. Ella no puede darse el lujo de mostrar miedo. Solo dará un salto a la primera señal de su debilidad.

Pero tal vez la piedad y la amabilidad funcionarían. Ofrezca al burro la zanahoria cuando ya no tenga el palo.

Olga suavizó sus palabras mientras continuaba su explicación. "Lo siento, pero los dos están atrapados conmigo, Mash, Ritsuka. Vamos, exploremos esta ciudad. Tenemos una idea de por dónde empezar, así que busquemos la causa de esta historia retorcida".

Cuando atravesó la conexión Rayshift con la Cámara de Invocación, la cámara se dispersó en maná y espirones. Poniendo su mano sobre su cadera, señaló hacia el sur a través de los escombros y destruyó la tierra hacia la carretera que conduce al río. "¡Ahora vámonos! Primero encontraremos ese parque maldito antes de visitar la iglesia y si esos no muestran nada, entonces revisemos el puerto".

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, un par de ojos se entrecerraron.

"Shirou Emiya...".


	7. Checklist 7

Shirou observó con cautela cómo el ser más temido en la Torre del Reloj le saludaba con una papa frita. Hubiera sido más simple si las papas fritas no estuvieran volando libremente por sí mismas, sin ninguna magia que lo animara, que pudiera oler, o que alguien lo tocara. Tal como estaba, le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para considerar que las papas fritas estaban volando de alguna manera.

Zelretch resopló. "Los tiempos están tan separados que incluso yo me desesperaría, y soy un trabajador de Milagros y Magia".

"¿Qué quieres Zelretch?" Shirou preguntó con un tono sufrido. Si tan solo no fuera el maestro de Rin. Y un mago que fue considerado como uno de los apóstoles muertos más fuertes al matar a Type-Moon. Todo lo cual significaba que Shirou tendría que ser un idiota para enojarse con él. Ayudó a recordar eso a veces.

No impidió que Rin lo abordara a veces. ¿Qué creía ella que era, un idiota suicida? Ni siquiera había nadie para salvar.

"Sin embargo, uno de nosotros recibió un mensaje de un hada. Y una piruleta. Fue una piruleta bastante buena".

Zelretch miró a Shirou directamente a los ojos y dijo: "Si quieren volver a encontrarse como personas normales, deben ocurrir dos milagros. Uno debe esperar continuamente, uno debe perseguir sin cesar. Deben darse cuenta de que es imposible tener éxito al mismo tiempo el tiempo sea capaz de aguantar pacientemente. ¿Es esa ... la historia de un sueño que no debería esperarse? "

Shirou estaba allí, con la mente acelerada, como cuando escuchó la profecía por primera vez. La esperanza volvió a florecer en su corazón. Sable. Puede encontrarse con Saber nuevamente.

Zelretch resopló mientras agregaba "Por supuesto que pensarían eso. Más chiflado que una abeja y el pequeño fae también lo sabe".

Zelretch atrapó a las papas fritas desde el aire. ¿Intentó esquivarlas? Shirou realmente no quería pensar en eso, y se lo comió.

"Necesita más hierro". El vampiro sonrió.

Shirou se estremeció y se dio la vuelta para ver un hermoso amanecer, mucho más bonito que la sonrisa del Segundo Mago. Un amanecer donde se había despedido de su amor. Donde ahora estaba parada frente a él, sonriendo con su triste sonrisa como en su memoria.

"Shirou" Su voz habló.

Sabía lo que vendría después; ya lo había vivido. Pero ella era tan hermosa con su cabello dorado flotando en la brisa.

"Te quiero."

Los ojos de Shirou se humedecieron y cuando parpadeó, ella desapareció de nuevo.

"Yo también te amo", murmuró para sí mismo.

"Saber."

* * *

_Chaldea, Antártida_

Shirou se despertó.

Él parpadeó. El timbre de su alarma siguió sonando.

Golpeó su alarma en su comunicador, haciendo que se silenciara. Levantándose y estirándose, escuchó los estallidos de su espalda. No tuvo tiempo de regresar a su habitación y cama, por lo que acababa de tambalearse a una sala de descanso y se desplomó en una silla.

Cuando se partió el cuello e hizo algunos estiramientos, miró alrededor de la habitación. Tia Alcocer, una de las tres cocineras también estaba durmiendo en una silla no muy lejos. Aparentemente, no era el único tan cansado que no pudo llegar a su habitación.

Shirou comprobó la hora. Había dormido cuatro horas. Justo el momento en que había activado la alarma antes de quedarse dormido.

La carga de trabajo era pesada y los empleados eran pocos. Entonces Shirou se había encargado de dormir menos ahora para que las plantas de energía para el Motor de Evocación-Invocación funcionaran.

No sabía qué pasaría con las tres personas en la Singularidad si se derrumbaba sobre ellas antes de que pudieran lograr revertir el Rayshift, pero pensó que sería malo. Probablemente malo para la humanidad también.

Pero si bien los generadores de emergencia son capaces de manejar la demanda continua del motor de invocación-evocación que era el corazón de la tecnología Rayshift, también dejó al resto de Chaldea con un presupuesto de energía mínimo ligeramente superior. Como Roman había explicado en el mensaje enviado por correo electrónico la noche anterior a todos los empleados, eso significaba que no tenían a Laplace observando al director, el último Maestro y Mash. Por lo tanto, si Gaia descubriera la anormalidad de su existencia, trataría de borrarlos. Pero hasta entonces, las personas atrapadas todavía estaban vivas.

Curiosamente, la motivación en Chaldea había aumentado más después de eso.

Podrías matar a todo el personal de comando y la moral se derrumbaría, pero no matarías ni siquiera a uno de ellos y la moral se elevaría a mayores alturas que si todos hubieran sobrevivido.

La humanidad no tenía ningún sentido, concluyó Shirou mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que era un humano.

Tuvo bastante éxito. Una de las ventajas de desarrollar un mármol de realidad.

¿Pero tiene sentido ignorar el hecho de que él es humano mientras contempla que la humanidad no tiene sentido?

Le dolía la cabeza. Decidió dejarlo a un lado hasta que pueda mencionarlo con Rin para poder darle un rompecabezas lógico para evitar que lo moleste demasiado. O podría darle a Taiga para que ella se quemara siguiendo la lógica del rompecabezas. Cualquiera de las opciones podría ganarle algo de tiempo si se enojaban con él.

Shirou bostezó. Estaba muy cansado. Y con sueño, tal vez se había estado esforzando demasiado. Pero necesitaba ponerse a trabajar. Había personas para ser salvadas.

Cuando Shirou volvió a bostezar, decidió ir a la cafetería. Necesitaría un buen desayuno para ayudarlo a pensar con claridad durante su investigación sobre quién estaba tratando de derribar a Chaldea.

En el lado positivo, solo tenía 22 candidatos para los asesinatos. Hubo otros 19 sobrevivientes en Chaldea y las tres personas dentro de la Singularidad.

Por supuesto, si el saboteador hubiera muerto junto con todos los demás, entonces nunca encontraría al asesino. Pero todos estarían a salvo de nuevos ataques. Y si el saboteador había fingido su muerte, entonces el Dr. Roman descubriría que era un mago y un médico, sin mencionar que tenía acceso a toda la colección de registros de Chaldea.

Pero si Roman era el saboteador o algo peor, trabajando con el asesino, entonces Shirou tendría que hacer su trabajo por él.

Independientemente de lo que encontraría, Shirou estaba decidido a salvar el resto de Chaldea. Él salvaría a todos o todos estarían a salvo de más daños.

Su estómago gruñó en voz baja. Al menos el primer paso, después de desayunar, estaba claro.

Necesitaba encontrar los fragmentos de una de las bombas del saboteador.

* * *

_Singularity F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Después de que Mash terminó el último esqueleto en el puente al estrellar su escudo y tirarlo del puente, miró a su alrededor. Ella informó con una voz levemente mecánica: "La forma de vida hostil ha sido eliminada. Sigamos adelante".

Olga Marie Animusphere sonrió con aire de suficiencia desde donde estaba parada en el fondo mientras admiraba el trabajo de Mash. "No sabía qué pasaría con ese monstruo, pero no esperaba menos del cuerpo de un Siervo. Tal poder".

"No es que los haga parecer menos atemorizantes", se quejó Mash antes de aclararse la garganta. "Por cierto Director, tengo una pregunta para usted. El Fuyuki en nuestros datos y este Fuyuki son demasiado diferentes. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en esta ciudad, exactamente? ¿Qué piensa, Director?"

Ritsuka también se había estado preguntando sobre eso. Él era de Japón y, por lo que recordaba, ninguna ciudad se incendió así. Hubiera estado en todas las noticias.

Olga Animusphere suspiró brevemente antes de responder "Mash, Ritsuka. Solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que escucha. En una singularidad, la historia se interrumpe. Nosotros en Chaldea, observamos el futuro a través de un modelo de la Tierra llamado CHALDEAS". Ella levantó una mano. "Al mismo tiempo, un familiar llamado LAPLACE compila registros pasados". Ella levantó su otra mano. "Se puede decir que es el trabajo de LAPLACE recopilar datos sobre la historia que no se hicieron públicos, y la información que fue enterrada en la oscuridad que nadie sabe. Según las observaciones de LAPLACE, se confirmó una inusual Guerra del Santo Grial en esta ciudad en 2004". "

"Como lo que dijo el Sr. Emiya, ¿verdad?" Mash preguntó.

Ritsuka decidió hacer su pregunta ya que habían hablado con el Sr. Emiya. "Por cierto, ¿qué es una Guerra del Santo Grial? ¿Es sobre el Santo Grial cristiano?"

La Sra. Animusphere apretó los dientes antes de responder. "El Santo Grial es un cáliz mágico que es la raíz de toda magia. Es capaz de conceder el deseo de su poseedor. Los magos en Fuyuki lo completaron hace mucho tiempo y para activarlo, convocaron siete Espíritus Heroicos. Ese fue el comienzo de la Guerra del Grial y desconocidos para todos, fueron convocados a esta ciudad. El sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki es simple. Siete Master luchan entre sí y el último en pie obtiene el Grial "

Caminaron por una intersección de la ciudad. Parecía tan extraño estar en una ciudad y, sin embargo, no hay nadie cerca. La Sra. Animusphere ignoró las llamas y la arquitectura en ruinas, y continuó su explicación: "Chaldea ha sabido esto desde 1934. Mi padre ... quiero decir, el director anterior usó estos datos para construir el sistema de invocación. Eso es lo que constituye la invocación del Espíritu Heroico de Chaldea System, FATE. Nuestro tercer invento después de LAPLACE y CHALDEAS ".

Mash frunció el ceño. "¿No fue SHEBA el tercer invento?"

Olga Animusphere sonrió, una sonrisa bastante bonita y melancólica cuando Ritsuka lo pensó. Por sus pocas oportunidades para interactuar con ella, ella parecía ser una tsundere. "SHEBA fue creado por el profesor Lev. Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que ambos trabajamos en ello".

La Sra. Animusphere de repente se secó la sonrisa de la cara antes de continuar. "Siete Servant lucharon aquí, y al final, Saber salió victorioso. El pueblo no fue destruido, y nadie debería haber notado a los Servant, pero ... Ahora esto está sucediendo", agitó la mano ante la destrucción... "Debemos suponer que el resultado cambió debido a esta Singularidad. La anomalía en 2004 provocó una alteración en la historia humana y, como resultado, ya no podemos ver 100 años en el futuro. Por eso es nuestro trabajo reparar esta anomalía. En algún lugar aquí está la razón por la cual la historia ha sido perturbada. Una vez que la analicemos y eliminemos, eso completará nuestra misión. Todos nosotros podremos regresar al presente ".

"Ya veo. Lo tengo". Dijo Ritsuka y asintió. Él entendió ahora. Como Mash le había dicho antes antes de reunirse con el director, los Servant eran personas legendarias convocadas desde más allá de la muerte. Necesitaban un Maestro (¡_que era el! ¿Por qué el de todas las personas?_) Para poder vivir de nuevo, ya que necesitaban la energía mágica de una persona para seguir existiendo como si estuvieran vivos. Los magos convocaron a los Espíritus heroicos, sinónimo de Servant, para competir entre ellos para obtener un Santo Grial mágico y con deseos, que parecía ser un genio como en los cuentos que su madre solía contarle.

Pero algo salió mal. De alguna manera, el Santo Grial se había convertido en una pata de mono, como aquella historia en inglés que había leído en la escuela secundaria. La pata del mono le concedió su deseo, pero cada vez que lo hizo, lo hizo de la peor manera posible. Si deseaba dinero, tenía un seguro de vida para sus seres queridos. Si deseabas que tu ser querido volviera a la vida, entonces se lo concediste en forma de zombie. Al menos, así es como él piensa que fue la historia ... Habían pasado unos años desde que la leyó, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces, en 2004, un grupo de magos se unió para luchar por el Santo Grial en lo que se llamó la Guerra del Santo Grial y resultó en la destrucción del Grial en lugar de ser utilizado como la pata de un mono. El Sr. Emiya y el Sr. Saber habían ganado la guerra, pero eso estaba en la historia normal. Esta fue una Singularidad donde la historia misma cambió, y en este caso, fue el hecho de que el Santo Grial no había sido destruido. Y para poder regresar al presente, o era ese futuro ahora, tuvieron que encontrar y eliminar lo que causó que la historia cambiara.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos dirigimos hacia el Santo Grial?" Ritsuka preguntó.

La Sra. Animusphere frunció el ceño. "Porque el Santo Grial utilizado es un síntoma, no la causa. Algo, algún objeto o persona, hizo que el equipo ganador, Saber y Shirou, perdieran la Guerra del Grial. Si podemos encontrar eso y eliminarlo, entonces la Singularidad lo hará". ser reparado ".

"Ah, vale." Dijo Ritsuka.

Mash suspiró un poco aliviado cuando el grupo se acercó a la siguiente intersección. "De todos modos, aunque no sabemos qué pasó con la Guerra del Grial, es bueno que la misión sea tan simple".

Gritos de monstruos vinieron de una de las calles laterales. La Sra. Animusphere y Ritsuka saltaron sorprendidas. Fou saltó del hombro de Mash mientras Mash, bueno y confiable, giraba para enfrentar al grupo de esqueletos que se acercaban con su escudo listo para atrapar la primera ola de flechas.

Olga Animusphere gritó: "¡No estos tipos otra vez! ¡Deshazte de ellos!"

Mash respondió fácilmente: "¡Entendido!" Luego, la niña cargó el paquete de esqueletos, el escudo al frente y desvió cada flecha apuntada hacia ella.

Los esqueletos no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Solo lograron hacer una tercera descarga antes de que Mash corriera varios cientos de metros hacia ellos, apareciendo ante Ritsuka como una mancha de velocidad rosa y negra.

Una vez que la niña más joven los alcanzó, los golpeó como una bola de boliche. El primer esqueleto que embistió voló hacia atrás en otro esqueleto, dispersándolos a ambos.

Pero Mash no se detuvo allí como lo había hecho la primera vez que había peleado. Dio un paso a un lado, girando su escudo y golpeando la caja torácica de un esqueleto.

Mientras continuaba su swing a través de un círculo completo, matando a unos pocos esqueletos más, Ritsuka vio que un esqueleto en el lado opuesto de Mash había cortado y apuntó una flecha hacia ella.

"¡Mash! ¡Cuidado!" Llamó para advertirla.

Mash completó su swing y vio el esqueleto saltar hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando gritó y cayó al suelo en un rollo con su escudo levantado del suelo.

Funcionó. Un par de flechas volaron sobre su cabeza, ambas cayeron al suelo después de golpear una pared.

De repente, una mano lo agarró del cuello y tiró de él hacia un lado.

"¡Ven aquí!" La Sra. Animusphere gruñó desde detrás de la cubierta que ofrecía el edificio.

Una flecha voló junto a él, asustando a Ritsuka. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que un esqueleto lo estaba apuntando!

"¡Combates incompetentes! ¡Es por eso que quería Master con experiencia en combate!" El director continuó su gruñido antes de dedicar más a sus quejas. "¡_Quería_ Master de primer nivel! Quería magos que se enfrentarían a criaturas que podrían amenazar a toda la humanidad. Quería master que pudieran mantener un Siervo y salir con vida. Entonces, ¿por qué obtengo a este estúpido plebeyo con el sentido común de un lémur?! Por qué no podría ... "

Ritsuka dejó de escuchar. Parecía que solo se estaba desahogando. Además, ella le había salvado la vida. A juzgar por sus palabras y acciones, ella era una tsundere europea. Tal vez ella era una persona malvada como habían dicho Mash y Roman, pero tal como Roman había dicho que era una persona dulce debajo.

Se asomó por detrás de la pared. En los pocos segundos que estuvo distraído de la pelea de Mash, Mash había destruido la mayoría de los esqueletos. Mientras observaba, la Servant balanceó el escudo desde el lado derecho de su cuerpo a través de ella, usando los bordes que sobresalían para aplastar el esqueleto y arrugándolo al suelo. Ella se colocó a un lado de un esqueleto diferente tratando de usar su arco como un palo contra ella y balanceó su escudo hacia su lado derecho. El esqueleto se derrumbó en el suelo, destruido.

Mash ahora se enfrentaba al último arquero esquelético. Sintiendo que es una derrota inminente, el esqueleto retrocedió mientras sacaba otra flecha de su carcaj. Mash no le dio la oportunidad de disparar cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó el borde inferior de su escudo sobre sus piernas, destruyendo las piernas y el esqueleto.

Ritsuka suspiró aliviada. ¡No estaba acostumbrado a esto! Nunca había peleado en su vida, bueno, con la excepción del dojo de karate al que su hermana gemela lo había arrastrado cuando ambos eran niños, ¡pero eso fue un combate! ¡No una batalla como esta!

El director pasó junto a él, juzgando que no había amenaza ahora que Mash había matado a todos esos esqueletos. Ritsuka la siguió detrás de ella.

Mash se dio la vuelta y regresó para unirse a ellos, con el escudo firmemente a su lado.

"Uf", suspiró Mash. "La batalla terminó, Maestro. Estoy aliviado de que hayamos salido nuevamente".

"Sí, yo también", admitió Ritsuka. "Gracias Mash". Se giró hacia el director. "Y usted también, Srta. Animusphere".

Sus reacciones fueron polos opuestos. Olga Marie Animusphere dio un respingo y cruzó los brazos mientras Mash se sonrojó un poco y dijo suavemente: "Sí. Estoy feliz de ser útil".

"Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo". El director se dio la vuelta y regresó a la calle por la que caminaban. "De esta manera."

Mash y Ritsuka se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de correr para ponerse al día. El director podría no haber sido apreciativo, pero sabían que se habían salvado. Además, tal vez ella no sabía cómo manejar gracias así.

Después de regresar al camino arruinado en el que habían comenzado, Olga Animusphere frunció el ceño repentinamente y se volvió hacia Mash. "Oye, Mash. ¿Es posible que no puedas usar tu Noble Phantasm?"

¿Noble que cosa?

Mash se encogió sobre sí misma y bajó la cabeza. Dio unos pasos más antes de responder. "Aparentemente."

Un momento de silencio se extendió antes de que Mash continuara. "Ni siquiera sé qué espíritu heroico se fusionó conmigo, y no puedo usar el poder de sus artes especiales".

Mash miró a Ritsuka, quien todavía lucía su expresión de confusión en su rostro y explicó. "El arma secreta de un Espíritu Heroico se llama Fantasma Noble, Ritsuka-senpai. Lamento haberlo explicado tan tarde. Los Servant están equipados con una habilidad única llamada Fantasma Noble. Se deriva de la leyenda y los grandes hechos de cada héroe y es un secreto arma."

Ritsuka estaba impresionado. Entonces, la leyenda de un héroe les dio armas secretas entonces. ¿Eso significaría que un héroe como Sasaki Kojirou tendría una espada poderosa entonces?

Mash continuó explicando, con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. "Sin embargo, no puedo manejar mi Fantasma Noble. De alguna manera puedo usarlo como arma, pero su producción disminuye. Ni siquiera puedo liberar su Nombre Verdadero".

Ella se encogió aún más sobre sí misma. "De hecho, ni siquiera sé cuáles podrían ser los orígenes de esta arma mía".

Ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo, "En cualquier caso, puedes pensar en mí como un Siervo fallido".

Ritsuka realmente no sabía qué decir. Apenas tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Mash hizo todo eso redundante cuando de repente se animó, una mirada de determinación en su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "O tal vez solo un kouhai capaz que pueda volverse aún más fuerte. No tengo pistas sobre el Espíritu Heroico que se fusionó conmigo, pero contigo como mi Maestro, lo descubriré a medida que crezca".

Olga Animusphere de repente habló. "Eso es cierto. Los Master tienen la capacidad de analizar los parámetros, habilidades y matrices de sus Servant".

_De Verdad? _Pensó Ritsuka. _¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

El director Animusphere volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera preguntar. "Ritsuka, como Maestro, una vez que seas lo suficientemente bueno, deberías poder analizar los datos del Servidor de Mash. Cualquier Servidor con el que contrates desde este punto debería ser el mismo. Primero, debes aprender su Nombre Verdadero y Fantasma Noble". A medida que crezca su confianza en ellos y su capacidad de usar su prana, también crecerá su poder de Servidores ".

Ella chasqueó la lengua. "Bueno, no es que tengas tanto potencial en ti. El hecho de que no puedas usar Mash así lo demuestra". Ritsuka hizo una mueca ante el desaire.

"Una vez que tengamos la capacidad Rayshift de Chaldea de nuevo en línea, cambiaremos a un maestro de primera clase aquí". Olga Marie Animusphere asintió con la cabeza a tiempo con sus propias palabras.

"Entonces te despedire".

Ritsuka se congeló. _¿¡Qué!?_

Ella explicó sin darse cuenta de que se había detenido. "Los novatos sin experiencia en combate pueden pasar su tiempo aterrorizados en algún rincón de Chaldea". Se dio cuenta de que tanto Ritsuka como Mash se habían detenido y se habían dado la vuelta. "¿Qué?

Ritsuka analizó sus palabras. _Recuerda que ella es tsundere. Ella no dirá lo que realmente siente. Acaba de salvarme la vida y ahora dice que me enviarán de vuelta y me esconderé en Chaldea. ¡OH! Ella no me va a enviar de regreso a casa, ¡solo tiene la intención de alejarse de esta Singularidad! ¡De vuelta a la seguridad de Chaldea!_

Recordando los enjambres de esqueletos por todas partes, se sintió aliviado. No quería que lo mataran los esqueletos en una ciudad en llamas. _Además, Chaldea tiene esa cosa de batalla simulada en la entrada. ¿No mencionó algo sobre grabar mi puntaje? Debería poder clasificarse y, por lo tanto, ofrecer capacitación, ¿verdad?_

Sintiéndose aliviado de que no lo despidieran, sino que lo reubicaron para entrenar, Ritsuka sonrió agradecida. De buen humor, decidió molestar al director, "¿Podría ser que estés preocupado por mí?"

Ella se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta. "¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Eres nuestra única fuerza de combate aquí! Si te sacan, ¿quién peleará?"

Mash sonrió y se relajó ahora que a los dos no les dolían sus sentimientos. "De todos modos, me alegro de que ustedes dos se entiendan mejor ahora. Vamos a movernos antes de que aparezcan más esqueletos".

* * *

Olga hizo una pausa y usó su comunicación para verificar el mapa. Sí, esta era la ubicación del parque que aquel técnico, ¿cómo se llamaba de nuevo? - había señalado

O al menos era donde se suponía que debía estar el parque.


	8. Checklist 8

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Ritsuka miró el edificio frente a él, Mash y el director.

Este no era un parque. De hecho, de acuerdo con la orgullosa señal sobre los escombros que vinieron de algunos de los pilares destruidos de la entrada, este fue el Centro Cívico Fuyuki. O al menos lo había sido antes de que Fuyuki se arruinara.

"¡Esto es suficiente!" Olga Marie Animusphere levantó los brazos. "¡Definitivamente este no es un parque! ¡No tiene signos notables de destrucción y ciertamente no tiene maldiciones notables en la propiedad! ¿Por qué incluso le pedimos instrucciones al técnico si no son precisas!"

Olga permaneció un segundo jadeando por la repentina ventilación de su frustración. Luego respiró hondo, pegó una expresión tranquila sobre su rostro y comenzó a pasearse, ocasionalmente moviendo sus brazos alrededor de las diversas características de la actual ciudad de Fuyuki. "Bueno, si la ayuda es incompetente, entonces lo haré yo mismo. Veamos. Todo se ha quemado hasta donde alcanza la vista ... Tampoco hay rastros de residentes. ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Olga hace una mueca como si tuviera mala memoria. "¿Qué podría incluso volver a Chaldea gris en primer lugar? Si no podemos ver el futuro, eso significa que la humanidad desaparecerá ..."

Olga comenzó a pasearse, hablando consigo misma todo el tiempo.

"Parece que ella está hablando sola otra vez," Roman intervino repentinamente, su imagen proyectada desde el comunicador de Ritsuka. "Esto podría tomar un tiempo. Oye Ritsuka, esta área parece segura. ¿Por qué tú y Mash no aprovechan esta oportunidad para descansar un poco?"

La pantalla se apagó casi de inmediato, probablemente debido a problemas de alimentación. Tal vez si pudieran encontrar otro terminal de línea ley y aprovecharlo, entonces podrían hablar más. Pero Ritsuka no tenía idea de dónde podría encontrar otro. No era como si se pudieran encontrar justo al lado o algo tan conveniente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor, Senpai". Mash habló, caminando hacia una repisa de concreto donde se dejó caer. Mash hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su escudo se estrelló contra el concreto, creando un fuerte sonido metálico por el cual ella gritó una disculpa cuando Olga le lanzó una mirada sucia.

El director la miró por unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su reflexión. "¿Podría eso significar que la Counter Force no funciona en una Singularidad? Entonces este lugar es como un Bolt ... La elección fatal de destrucción dispersa a lo largo de la historia humana ... Cuando tus elecciones se convierten en errores, esto es lo que sucede".

Mash parecía avergonzado por la perturbación, incluso cuando el director comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que podría haber causado esto, Ritsuka dedujo de qué partes podía entender las palabras del director. No entendía lo que decía el director. ¿Qué era la Counter Force? Y Ritsuka no creía que el rayo de Olga fuera igual al rayo del tejedor con el que estaba familiarizado.

En cuanto a Mash, Ritsuka sintió lástima por la pobre niña. No necesitaba contemplar cómo había molestado a su jefe, especialmente porque hace menos de un día había estado muriendo bajo un bloque masivo. Tras pensar en crear un tema de conversación para distraerla, decidió preguntar algo por lo que se había estado preocupando.

"¿Estás cansado?" preguntó. Mash había estado luchando durante horas en este punto. Sabía por sus lecciones de karate cuando era niño que las personas no pueden entrenar constantemente durante largos períodos de tiempo. Pero Mash había estado luchando y cuando no había estado luchando, había estado en guardia para el próximo ataque. Debe ser agotador.

"¿Cansado?" Mash inclinó la cabeza con confusión y curiosidad ante la pregunta. "¿Estás preguntando si he tenido algún problema desde que me convertí en Siervo?"

Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza. Las mejillas de Mash se pusieron de color rojo claro ante la preocupación.

"Estoy bien, bueno en su mayor parte", bajó la cabeza y la voz como avergonzada y admitió un secreto vergonzoso. "Da miedo luchar".

Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza. Daba miedo verla pelear. Las hordas y los paquetes de esqueletos eran intimidantes y Mash era lo único entre los esqueletos y él uniéndose a la horda de esqueletos. Y se parecía más a una niña frágil que a una guerrera.

Pero ahora era su maestro. Deseó saber lo que eso significaba. Todo lo que pudo descubrir fue que era algo así como una mezcla de animadora, proveedora de magia y analista para ella.

Pero si él era su animadora, entonces suponía que debía animarla.

"Hola", dijo, haciendo que Mash se asomara por debajo de su cabello que había caído hacia adelante y cubrió sus ojos. "No te preocupes por eso. Puede ser aterrador tanto para ti como para mí, pero estás haciendo un trabajo increíble como Siervo. Honestamente, debería estar preocupado. He sido el que hizo un mal trabajo de ser tu Amo ".

El pauso. Tal vez él podría distraerla en algo más que sus defectos percibidos, tal vez eso la alegraría.

"¡No, eso no es verdad!" Mash protestó. Ella juntó las manos sobre su regazo, girándose para mirarlo. "Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Creo que podrías haber sido el mejor Maestro este verano".

Ritsuka hizo una mueca, antes de forzar una sonrisa. "Gracias Mash"

Mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo. _Pero eso no es exactamente una recomendación estelar. Quiero decir, seguramente ha habido otros Maestros antes, ¿verdad?_

Al darse cuenta de que esto podría ayudar a mantener la conversación y ayudar a que Mash se sintiera más cómodo y relajado, preguntó: "¿Y qué hay de los Maestros en el pasado? ¿Qué tipo de cosas hicieron?"

Mash dudó: "Bueno, Chaldea tiene algunos candidatos a maestro disponibles en caso de emergencia, pero en su mayor parte, nunca antes se habían desplegado".

Ella puso una mano sobre su escudo. "Debes darte cuenta de que la mayoría de la humanidad no está realmente en tal peligro. La mayoría de las amenazas que pueden amenazar a toda la humanidad generalmente se resuelven sutilmente".

Mash se dio cuenta de algo y agitó frenéticamente sus manos, "Oh, claro, una ciudad puede extinguirse o una nación o continente puede sufrir graves bajas, pero la mayoría de las amenazas que pueden destruir incluso al uno por ciento de la humanidad son destruidas por la Counter Force antes incluso se pone en marcha. Estamos aquí para permitirle a los Counter Guardian más opciones para enfrentar la amenaza sin destruir todo ".

Ritsuka miró con asombro a la tartamudeante chica que lo llamó Senpai a pesar de saber mucho más que él.

"Uhh, ¿qué es esta cosa de la Counter Force?" preguntó sobre el término que no tenía idea de lo que significa.

"Oh", dijo Mash débilmente, con un toque de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Ella respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Olvidé que eres un civil, Maestro. La Counter Force es el dispositivo de seguridad formado por la inconsciencia colectiva de la humanidad y el planeta para evitar la desaparición de la humanidad y extender la vida del planeta. Un aspecto de la Counter Force es utilizado por Alaya, el subconsciente colectivo de la humanidad, para prevenir la extinción de la humanidad. El otro aspecto de la Counter Force que es extender la vida del planeta opera de acuerdo con la voluntad del planeta que se llama Gaia ".

Mash dudó "Creo que la creación de Chaldea fue realizada indirectamente por la Counter Force. Chaldea ha hecho un progreso asombroso en los últimos 80 años y realmente no es la naturaleza de los magos actuar en beneficio de la humanidad. Los magos están principalmente interesados al llegar a la raíz de todo conocimiento, Akasha, entonces ¿por qué tantos de ellos estarían interesados en trabajar para la preservación de la humanidad?

Ella se encogió de hombros. "En cualquier caso, la Counter Force es una fuerza que siempre actúa para eliminar las amenazas de poner en peligro cualquiera de sus dos objetivos principales. Por lo general, al influir en personas como Jeanne D'Arc. O a veces utiliza un Counter Guardian", captó su confusión y agregó "uno de sus propios Espíritus Heroicos especiales, para destruir la amenaza a toda costa".

Mash hizo una mueca y añadió en voz más baja "Y el costo generalmente incluye la masacre y la destrucción de las personas y el área circundante".

"¿Cómo todo esto?" Ritsuka preguntó, refiriéndose a los fuegos y la destrucción que se extendían por todo Fuyuki.

Mash pareció pensativo por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Tal vez así, pero esto es una Singularidad. Esto en realidad no sucedió en la historia y es por eso que estamos aquí. La Counter Force no operaría en esto ya que en realidad no debería existir todavía. Es una anomalía ".

"Huh", Ritsuka contempló que mientras miraba fijamente a todos los edificios en ruinas, las carreteras destruidas y el pavimento, los fuegos se rechinaban mientras consumían todo a la vista. Así podría haber sido cómo Fuyuki fue destruido y, sin embargo, no lo fue.

Sabía una cosa con seguridad. Esto no era parte de lo que su educación universitaria para un trabajo en varias embajadas lo había estado preparando para lidiar antes de ser perseguido para unirse a Chaldea.

La historia estaba equivocada, pero era tan clara de ver como los edificios a su alrededor. Una ciudad en llamas y en ruinas, pero ni un solo alma humana salvó a tres visitantes del futuro. Y un ejército de esqueletos que poseen las calles a pesar de estar muertos.

Y allí estaba él, el viejo Ritsuka Fujimaru, tratando de averiguar por qué sucedió y cómo eliminar la fuente de los cambios antes de que cualquier esqueleto pudiera pasar a Mash y matarlo.

Le dolía la cabeza, como aquella vez que su profesor de matemáticas había tratado de enseñar a la clase el concepto de infinito. Nadie había podido entenderlo, pero la maestra todavía había divagado al respecto durante una semana.

"¿Entonces la Counter Force son dos objetos que intentan forzar la supervivencia de la tierra y la humanidad?" Ritsuka preguntó, tratando de confirmar si entendía lo que acababa de aprender.

"No del todo, pero estás llegando allí, Maestro", dijo Mash alentador. "Te conseguiré algunos libros de referencia cuando regresemos a Chaldea. Tenemos una base de datos bastante grande además de SHEBA. Y realmente necesitas conocer los conceptos relevantes como este, de lo contrario serás como un pequeño gatito perdido. Bueno, no es que sea diferente. Han pasado aproximadamente dos años desde que empecé aquí, y todavía no lo entiendo. Me escabullí. Casi como un cocodrilo ".

Ritsuka resopló ante la imagen de Mash como un cocodrilo. Los dos eran completamente diferentes. Mash era una chica linda y dulce que a veces actuaba como si estuviera en el JSDF y los caimanes eran depredadores carnívoros con escamas y demasiados dientes. La imagen simplemente no se calculó.

"Es cierto", protestó Mash, sonrojándose cuando comenzó a reír. "Realmente no sé mucho. Todavía estoy aprendiendo y-"

"No, lo siento. No me estoy riendo de eso". Terminó de reírse y tomó aliento. "Me estoy riendo de la idea de que seas un cocodrilo. No te pareces en nada a uno".

Ahora que lo pienso, no era una imagen tan divertida. Tal vez el estrés acababa de llegar a él.

Mash ladeó la cabeza, inquisitivamente cuando una expresión de desconcierto apareció en su rostro.

Ritsuka sintió que tenía que explicar. "No tienes suficientes dientes y tu mandíbula es demasiado corta. Además, los caimanes son como un depredador de emboscada. Y tengo dificultades para verte sentado y esperando que pase algún animal para que puedas agarrarlos".

"¡Fou!" Fou aparentemente estuvo de acuerdo cuando saltó a la cara de Mash antes de deslizarse sobre su hombro. Él pantomima tomo de un mordisco de la oreja de Mash. "Fou, fou".

"Mira, incluso Fou está de acuerdo en que no serías un buen cocodrilo. Es más probable que te coma un cocodrilo que uno". Ritsuka señaló con buen humor.

Mash hizo un puchero mientras protestaba. "¡Puedo ser un buen cocodrilo!"

Ritsuka se rió de su puchero. Mash protestó de nuevo. "Podría ser un cocodrilo. Me gusta tomar baños calientes y cuando lo hago, atraigo a Fou cuando está parado en el borde de la bañera".

"¡Fou, foou, fooou-FOU!" Fou estuvo de acuerdo, caminando por el hombro de Mash como si estuviera caminando inocentemente por el borde de una bañera antes de saltar repentinamente hacia adelante a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida cuando dijo el 'fou' final.

"Ese sería un comportamiento de cocodrilo", se rió Ritsuka ante la pantomima de Fou. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "En realidad, Mash, ¿podrías enderezar los brazos y ponerlos frente a ti?"

Mash lo miró confundido, pero obedeció. Fou saltó de su hombro al de Ritsuka antes de girarse para ver el espectáculo.

"Ahora, cierra tus brazos y gira tu mano, no, esa no, ahí. Ahora separa los dedos, no doble los codos".

Mash siguió sus instrucciones, aún sin comprender.

"Levanta el brazo derecho por encima del otro, y allí".

Mash miró inexpresivamente la configuración de sus brazos. Un brazo estaba sobre otro, la mano apuntando hacia abajo, los dedos extendidos como colmillos. Su mano izquierda tenía los dedos extendidos y apuntando hacia arriba. Ambas articulaciones de los brazos estaban rígidamente bloqueadas en su lugar.

"¿Um, Senpai? ¿Para qué es esto?" Mash se aventuró a hacer la pregunta en su mente.

"¿Alguna vez has jugado charadas antes?" Ritsuka preguntó.

Mash sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"Bueno, charadas es un juego en el que el jugador finge ser un animal u otro objeto. La regla principal es que no pueden hablar mientras otros intentan adivinar lo que están haciendo. En este momento, estás haciendo una buena impresión de un cocodrilo." Ritsuka explicó.

Mash miró contemplativamente sus impresiones de los brazos de la mandíbula de un cocodrilo. Al intentarlo, Mash juntó sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos extendidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sonreía. "¡Si mis dedos son los dientes, entonces solo mordí!" ella exclamó con deleite. Ella separó los brazos y volvió a juntarlos varias veces más.

"Mira, aunque puedes hacer una buena impresión de un cocodrilo, simplemente no eres una persona maliciosa", reconoció Ritsuka. "Eres una buena persona, no un carnívoro".

"Además", agregó. "Los caimanes son uno de mis animales menos favoritos y me gustas".

Ritsuka se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rápidamente agregó: "¡Como persona! Eres una buena persona y una buena amiga".

Mash se quedó callado un momento. Ritsuka se preguntó si la había ofendido o avergonzado de alguna manera.

"Gracias, Senpai", Mash levantó la vista y sonrió con una gran sonrisa. "Me alegra que seas mi amigo".

"Gracias", dijo Ritsuka, sonriendo. Se sintió aliviado de haberla avergonzado un poco. "Pero no eres un cocodrilo. Tu sonrisa no tiene suficientes dientes y carece de malicia o el deseo de morderme".

"Bueno, todavía creo que soy más parecido a un cocodrilo, pero ¿qué hay de ti, Senpai? ¿Qué animal serías más?"

"¿Qué animal, hmm?" Ritsuka trajo un puño debajo de la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. "Bueno, no se me ocurre ninguno, pero me comparaste con un gato, así que supongo que podrías llamarme gato. También puedo sacar una impresión".

Levantó una mano como una pata incluso cuando Fou saltó al borde entre ellos. Emitió su mejor impresión de un gato. "¿Miau?"

Mash esbozó una sonrisa. "Tal vez no eres un gato, Senpai".

"¿Fou?" Fou se sentó, mirando a los dos lindamente.

"¿Qué hay de Fou? ¿Qué animal crees que es, Senpai?" Mash preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm" Ritsuka miró a la linda ardilla esponjosa. Nunca había visto una ardilla antes, pero Fou parecía ser como uno. Pero al recordar las fotos que había visto antes, se preguntó si Fou era más como un perro esponjoso que su impresión inicial de una ardilla.

"Fou es Fou", decidió Ritsuka. "Pero si él quisiera jugar a charadas como nosotros, entonces podría hacer un buen trabajo como perro o ardilla".

"¡Fou!" Al parecer, a Fou le gustó la descripción cuando comenzó a caminar un poco.

"Charadas, eh", reflexionó Mash mientras digería la nueva información. "Entonces, ¿qué animal crees que sería el director?"

"El director ¿eh?" Ritsuka miró al director, todavía caminando y despotricando / hablando sola sobre la situación actual. "Difícil de decir. Parece ser noble, así que tal vez una criatura noble pero enojada le quedaría bien. ¿Tal vez un león?"

Mash sacudió la cabeza. "No, casi le queda bien, pero no creo que un león le quede bien. Sin embargo, definitivamente es una persona felina".

Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, puedo ver eso. Ella silbaría si te acercaras a ella, pero aún así exige tu atención. Está orgullosa pero no del todo dispuesta a ignorar a las personas que no le gustan como lo haría un gato".

"¿Qué pasa?" Comenzó Mash antes de que Olga se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se acercó.

"¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó fríamente, si enojada. Ritsuka de repente se preguntó si un oso polar le quedaría bien, a pesar de que su físico no correspondía ni un poco al de un oso. Sin embargo, ella tenía el pelo blanco.

"Uh, solo estamos descansando", Ritsuka comenzó a disculparse. Esto probablemente sería inútil, pero no pudo decir nada.

"Descansando!" Ritsuka hizo una mueca cuando la voz de Olga se elevó a un chillido. "¡Estamos en el medio de investigar una Singularidad! ¡Deberías estar buscando pistas o buscando algo fuera de lugar! ¡No tenemos tiempo para sentarnos y ser perezosos!"

Ritsuka supuso que había dado la respuesta incorrecta. Y ahora, como el tipo que la había ofendido continuamente desde los primeros minutos de su reunión, probablemente soportaría la peor parte de su ira.

Rezó fervientemente para que no fuera el caso. Pero necesitaría un milagro de Dios, Buda y los kami para que el director no gritara y se enojara con él.

"¡Y ustedes dos-!" Ella comenzó en su lista de quejas sobre él y Mash.

Entonces llegó el milagro.

Una pantalla azul apareció simultáneamente de sus comunicadores y los del director.

Roman, con los ojos muy abiertos, exclamó antes de que el director pudiera dirigir su atención hacia él. "¡Ustedes tienen que salir de allí ahora mismo! ¡Hemos detectado una gran cantidad de energía mágica concentrada que se acerca rápidamente a ustedes-!"

Una forma humanoide, hecha de lo que parecía una sombra brillante pero negra, nublada en un humo violáceo oscuro que se elevaba incesantemente de su cuerpo, se dejó caer frente a ellos, interrumpiendo el holograma, pero no la voz de Roman.

Era siniestro, especialmente porque no podía ver nada más allá del humo oscuro que continuamente se filtraba de su cuerpo como un horno humeante. Todo lo que pudo distinguir de su aterrizaje mientras el humo se dispersó alrededor de la figura hasta que una cantidad suficiente cubrió su forma nuevamente fue que tenía un cuerpo femenino aparentemente compuesto de lodo negro solidificado puro, con piernas largas, caderas anchas y un gran cofre. Sin embargo, no se veía bonito. El aire de malicia fue suficiente para congelar a Ritsuka en seco cuando se sintió como un animal que de repente tenía un depredador caníbal bloqueado sobre él.

Ritsuka supuso que tal vez un demonio trabajaría también para proporcionar milagros. Ciertamente requería menos seres divinos. Pero con el sabor de las escamas que riza la lengua, el lodo vomitado y la miel excesivamente dulce mientras observaba la neblina ominosa que se arrastraba desde el ser sombrío que nunca había visto antes, se preguntó si hubiera preferido tener furioso al director Animusphere. a él.

* * *

_Chaldea, Antártida, 2017_

Shirou se paró en la Central eléctrica central, donde la bomba había explotado, sacando a los ingenieros y técnicos de Chaldea y frunció el ceño.

Esta fue una escena del crimen. Alguien había colocado una bomba en esta habitación y la había preparado para que estallara cuando todos hubieran estado aquí.

Todavía puede haber algunas pistas aquí en cuanto a su identidad.

Shirou estaba parado en la caja de fusibles hacia la que había estado caminando hace unos días, recordando mentalmente la situación. La explosión había sucedido detrás de él. Había estado caminando hacia la caja de fusibles cuando se había apagado. Por lo tanto, la bomba estaba en algún lugar de la otra mitad de la habitación.

Pero la habitación había sido reparada por magia, probablemente por Caster. Era necesario, ya que necesitaban para volver a poner en funcionamiento la central planta de poder, pero al repararlo, habían borrado por completo todos los rastros de la bomba, como la caída de escombros por la explosión.

Sin embargo, la magia tenía sus límites. En este caso, las reparaciones se habían limitado principalmente a eliminar los escombros y alisar los agujeros en el concreto. Habría tomado más tiempo y esfuerzo reparar todas las máquinas rotas en la explosión. Y solo tenían un Caster Servant y muchas cosas que arreglar, por lo que solo se había hecho el duro trabajo de eliminar los escombros. Los mismos restos que podrían haber sido una pista sobre la identidad del saboteador.

El ceño de Shirou se profundizó. ¿La eliminación de los escombros había sido intencional? ¿Era Caster el saboteador? No lo creía así. Si Leonard hubiera estado tratando de destruir a Chaldea, habría usado magia para hacerlo, no bombas.

A menos que su Maestro haya usado un Sello de Comando para evitar que lo haga y Caster usó una bomba como una escapatoria.

¿O fue el Master de Caster el que atacó y estaba usando a Caster para distraer a todos de sus propias acciones?

Shirou suspiró. No era un detective. Había querido ser abogado antes de darse cuenta de que podía ser un héroe errante durante la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial. Pero los abogados no investigaron directamente las escenas del crimen. En cambio, argumentaron en los tribunales de justicia, defendiendo la justicia.

Pero Shirou tenía una ventaja sobre cualquier detective. Usted ve, él tenía alguna evidencia en él que ya no estaba aquí.

Shirou cerró los ojos. Le había llevado menos de un año después de la Guerra del Grial darse cuenta de que tenía un mármol de realidad. Las preguntas de Rin sobre su habilidad para copiar Noble Phantasms le habían hecho saber que su impresionante habilidad para recordar información sobre armas y Noble Phantasms no era natural.

Un poco más de estudio de eso, sin mencionar la gran ayuda de Rin Tohsaka, y Shirou se dio cuenta de que tenía un arsenal de armas dentro de su alma. Y allí, podía usar la proyección, el rastreo y el análisis estructural sin dificultad.

Y muchas más cosas contaban como armas de lo que piensas.

Como una lluvia de metralla de metal proveniente de un condensador geotérmico que le había atravesado el cuerpo. O la pieza de metal que había atravesado la cabeza de Flowerchild. Contaban porque tenían bordes afilados y estaban acostumbrados a hacer daño. Habían derramado sangre tanto como cualquier arma, incluso si no hubiera sido el propósito de su creación. Pero cuando fueron liberados del condensador, la intención detrás de esto había sido dañar. Todo lo cual los hizo lo suficientemente como espadas como para haberlos agregado al mármol de realidad de Shirou en el momento en que los vio.

Shirou cerró los ojos para enfocarse mejor en el contenido de Unlimited Blade Works. Este sería un análisis detallado de esas piezas.

Había hecho esto antes varias veces. Incluso él, un aspirante a héroe de la justicia, tenía que asegurarse de perseguir al asesino y no a una víctima.

Y las armas asesinas fueron sorprendentemente honestas.

La metralla era nueva. Solo habían sido sus propias entidades separadas durante un período de tiempo muy corto. Y habían pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo, sentados en los cuerpos de las personas.

Por lo tanto, tenían impresiones mucho más fuertes de la explosión inicial de violencia que las había creado que las armas habituales que analizaba.

Cosas como donde habían aterrizado.

Su trayectoria como habían volado por el aire.

De dónde habían venido del condensador geotérmico.

Cuando habían explotado.

Y de qué dirección provenía la fuerza explosiva que lanzó la bomba.

¡Como allí!

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron de golpe cuando los fragmentos de metal estuvieron de acuerdo. Incluso las piezas que habían chocado en el aire entre sí todavía indicaban la misma ubicación de la bomba.

La bomba no había estado en el condensador. Había estado detrás de eso.

Shirou se acercó al condensador, ansioso por descubrir la siguiente pista. Mientras se deslizaba sobre la barandilla que separaba el condensador del resto de la habitación, Shirou ya estaba mirando hacia donde cree que había estado la bomba.

No era nada especial, solo otra losa de hormigón. Pero el hormigón había ocultado la bomba a cualquiera que pudiera haberlo notado.

Había sido una traición sorprendente que cometiera un muro.

Shirou puso sus manos sobre él y murmuró su aria favorita. "Trace On".

No era un arma. Era solo parte del hormigón. No tenía afinidad elemental por ello.

Pero el análisis estructural era el misterio que más había usado a lo largo de su vida. Era el primer misterio que había aprendido, el primero en el que había llegado a trabajar de manera confiable, incluso antes de que se abrieran sus circuitos mágicos.

Shirou revolvió mentalmente la historia del concreto, ignorando la estructura que su misterio estaba tratando de presionar en su mente. Quería distinguir las impresiones de la historia. ¿Quién lo había tocado por última vez, quién lo había modificado por última vez y quién había sido el que había colocado una bomba detrás de él?

Descubrir todo eso fue mucho más difícil que si hubiera sido una espada.

Pero una de las primeras cosas que encontró fue que había tres personas que habían interactuado por última vez con el concreto desde que se solidificó.

La bomba había sido colocada aquí hace medio año. Como la bomba no era parte del muro, Shirou no podía leer la historia de la bomba, solo la del muro. Y en particular, se notaba la ausencia del muro, no el muro en sí, ya que la bomba no era parte del muro. ¿Y para la bomba, se había abierto un agujero en forma de bomba en el hormigón por un medio místico? Sí, fue por medios místicos, no por herramientas. De todos modos, el agujero se había formado hace medio año y también se había hecho algo al concreto. La bomba en sí solo había sido colocada aproximadamente una semana antes de la explosión y el proceso místico se había desvanecido después de ese punto.

¿Pero quién era?

La persona más reciente de los tres sospechosos había vuelto a armar el concreto, utilizando magia para reparar el agujero en el concreto hecho por la bomba. También había sido hace menos de un día. Probablemente no el bombardero.

La segunda persona no había hecho nada. Simplemente ponga la bomba y se fue. Todo hecho en menos de cinco segundos. Demasiado corto para que el concreto capte cualquier impresión. Pero esto había sucedido hace aproximadamente una semana. Definitivamente el bombardero, pero no se dejaron pistas sobre su identidad. Sin magia ni nada único sobre la persona. Pero la impresión de la mano mientras se movía a través del concreto era de alguna manera familiar.

¿Quizás habían sostenido una de las espadas en su mármol de realidad? Pero no se le ocurría ninguna coincidencia entre la gente de Chaldea y el portador de cualquier espada en su Mármol de realidad.

La tercera persona, sin embargo, fue la más interesante. Ese había interferido místicamente de alguna manera con el concreto y lo instaló para que la segunda persona pudiera colocar la bomba tan rápido. Esta persona había hecho el trabajo pesado mágico. Pero algo estaba mal al respecto ...

Shirou frunció el ceño mientras trataba de distinguir más sobre la tercera persona. ¿Y qué tenía de malo?

Fue difícil de distinguir. La invocación de la magia había terminado hace seis meses y la mayoría de la información sobre ella estaba abrumada por la magia del reparador.

Espera, había algo sobre eso. Algo sobre la primera magia y la segunda.

Shirou se cansó de comparar las impresiones que estaba recibiendo de las dos magecrafts diferentes. El más reciente fue lanzado por un no humano con fuertes orígenes humanos. Si Shirou tuviera que adivinar, podría haber sido algo que alguna vez fue humano. Como un espíritu heroico. Hmm, pregúntate quién podría ser con un Caster en las instalaciones.

El segundo no fue lanzado por un humano. Tampoco tuvo orígenes humanos. De hecho, nada de eso era humano.

Shirou se calmó al darse cuenta de algo.

El segundo no era magia. Era un método más primitivo para afectar al mundo. Algo que no estaba relacionado con la magia en absoluto, sino que era operado por diferentes principios por completo. El resultado final se veía igual, pero el proceso no.

Y si Shirou tuviera que adivinar el proceso y lo que podría haberlo usado, se aventuraría a decir que fue demoníaco.

Shirou frunció el ceño. Nunca se había encontrado con un demonio antes. La Iglesia era mejor que él para encontrar y destruir un demonio que Shirou. Bueno, fueron mucho mejores en la búsqueda de parte de su red de información generalizada, eso era seguro.

Pero si Shirou recordaba lo que Illya le había enseñado antes de morir, un demonio era una entidad ajena a la humanidad, pero formada por ellos. Un ser que trata de comprender y eliminar el dolor de un ser humano, pero falla fundamentalmente simplemente debido a la diferencia entre el demonio y los humanos.

Entonces, si Shirou estaba en lo correcto, un demonio hace seis meses se había infiltrado en Chaldea y había establecido lugares para colocar bombas más tarde.

Luego, en algún momento de la semana pasada, alguna persona había puesto rápida y sutilmente bombas en esos lugares. No se había usado ninguna magia en esta etapa, solo el uso de la magia previamente preparada. ¿Excepto que no sería mejor llamarlo demoncraft?

Entonces la bomba se había disparado. Shirou no podía decir si había estado en un temporizador o si había recibido una señal de algún tipo. La pared no recordaba eso, solo el recuerdo de haber sido dañado por la explosión. Una explosión en forma, con toda la fuerza en la sala del generador donde habían estado los ingenieros.

Después de eso, Leonard Da Vinci había pasado y reparado la pared, cuidando de llevar la bomba con ella después de que ella hubiera terminado.

Bueno, desde esa línea de tiempo, una cosa era obvia. Esta no era una oportunidad de ataque o algo hecho por capricho. Esto fue planeado. Planificado desde hace algún tiempo, al menos una semana, probablemente más de seis meses.

Y que probablemente había al menos dos personas involucradas, el demonio y otra persona. Aunque no podía estar seguro de eso. El demonio podría haber sido la segunda persona también. Cosas normales como el sentido común o la lógica podrían no aplicarse a un ser que fue una creación de la humanidad pero que tenía su propia forma de pensar o moralidad.

Shirou dejó caer su mano del concreto. No había nada más que pudiera descubrir al analizarlo. El demonio y el bombardero no dejaron suficiente impresión en el concreto para que él descubriera su identidad.

Pero ahora sabía al menos qué buscar.

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Mash se lanzó hacia adelante desde su posición sentada, con el escudo levantado para bloquear la espeluznante figura hecha de sombras negras.

Fue justo a tiempo como un par de látigos, o al menos parecían látigos ya que las nubes que lo rodeaban le impedían ver cómo eran los látigos, siguieron al Sirviente enemigo desde el cielo y golpearon el escudo de Mash, haciendo tambalear a la niña. Pero los látigos cubiertos de nubes se desviaron tanto de él como de Olga Marie Animusphere, colisionando con un pilar y rompiéndolo con un fuerte sonido metálico.

Ritsuka se puso de pie de un salto, pero vaciló.

Él no iba a ser bueno aquí. Mash y el enemigo se movían incluso más rápido que los esqueletos. Y observando cómo el par de látigos se deslizaba por el aire para golpear contra el fondo del escudo de Mash, derribando el soporte del suelo, una vez más haciendo que la chica en apuros tropezara, Ritsuka sabía que la fuerza y la velocidad de los luchadores en el frente de él superó con creces lo que podía traer.

¿Qué debe hacer? Si intentaba ayudar a Mash, solo se interpondría en el camino.

"¡Idiota!" Un chillido de uno de los pilares llamó la atención de Ritsuka. "¡Ven aquí y escóndete!"

Ritsuka volvió a mirar a Mash casi de inmediato. No podía abandonarla. ¿Debería tratar de ayudarla de alguna manera?

"¡Si estás detrás de ella, ella no puede esquivar! ¡Tendrá que protegerte! ¡Ven aquí antes de que la maten!" Olga le gritó. ¿Cómo pudo verlo cuando estaba completamente detrás de uno de los pilares?

Preguntaría sobre eso más tarde, decidió mientras corría a esconderse detrás de un pilar diferente. Ella tenía razón, él no podría ayudar a Mash en absoluto.

Estaba demasiado débil para ayudar a su Kohai.

* * *

Mash podría haber prestado algo de atención a su Maestro y la conversación del director, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de sobrevivir a las cadenas cubiertas de nubes del enemigo para prestar mucha atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Mash estaba siendo maltratada por su enemigo físicamente más fuerte y más ágil.

Si Mash bloqueó la cadena en la mano derecha de su oponente, la cadena izquierda la golpeó en la pierna. Si bloqueó el izquierdo, entonces el derecho la golpeó en los hombros.

Afortunadamente, Mash era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el control de su escudo y lo suficientemente resistente como para evitar los golpes.

¡Pero aun dolían!

Mash gritó de dolor cuando otra cadena pasó por su defensa y dejó un golpe a su lado. Pero ella había visto venir el golpe y había establecido su postura para estar lista. Como tal, a pesar de que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un pilar, simplemente la hundió en el suelo.

Ella arrancó su pie del concreto para dar otro paso adelante. Sus habilidades del Espíritu Heroico eran excelentes y la única razón por la que el Espíritu Heroico enemigo aún no la había matado, pero sabía que si se detenía, moriría.

Y lo que es peor, si Mash se concentró tanto en las cadenas que olvidó hacer un seguimiento de dónde estaba el enemigo que claramente no era un Siervo de bajo rango, entonces podría bloquear una cadena solo para que su enemigo aparezca detrás de ella y patearla con la fuerza de un proyectil de mortero, antes de retroceder para evitar que Mash la golpee.

Era un poco vergonzoso que ella tuviera todas las habilidades de un Espíritu Heroico, pero nada de la experiencia. Podía empuñar su escudo como un soldado de élite, pero como no tenía experiencia en usarlo, no sabía cómo identificar el patrón y el estilo de su oponente. Podía bloquear los golpes, pero siempre caería en fintas, trucos y trampas. Simplemente porque no sabía cómo distinguirlos de un ataque normal

Mash no sabía quién era el espíritu heroico que unía su vida con la de ella, pero ahora estaba agradecida de que fueran tan duradero.

De lo contrario, podría haber muerto a manos y pies de su primer oponente importante.

Mash dio dos pasos hacia adelante cuando otro látigo regresó hacia ella. Su enemigo era un oponente que podía luchar a distancia, pero ella no. Tenía que estar cerca para hacer daño.

Desafortunadamente, cuando ella se acercó, el oponente no tuvo ese problema.

La mujer enemiga retrocedió dos pasos, moviéndose con una gracia alienígena incluso cuando su cadena derecha entró en una curva con la punta al final lista para atravesarla en su costado si no interponía su escudo a tiempo.

Mash giró hacia su derecha para bloquear la cadena que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su pierna mientras esperaba que su armadura bloqueara la cadena desde su izquierda.

El Sirviente extraño y oscuro ya había intentado esto, enviando ambas armas al final de sus cadenas contra ella simultáneamente. Afortunadamente para Mash, el que no había visto rebotó en su falda blindada cuando había bloqueado el otro pico la primera vez.

La estratagema desesperada de Mash por contar con su armadura funcionó. Desvió la cadena derecha hacia otro pilar, haciendo que se rompiera y esparciera una lluvia de rocas sobre el campo de batalla mientras la cadena izquierda rebotaba en la armadura detrás de su omóplato.

Mash hizo una mueca mientras se tambaleaba. Eso había estado demasiado cerca de su brazo para su comodidad. Si eso le hubiera atravesado el brazo, no quería saber qué le haría el arma de su oponente. Probablemente algo malo, como paralizar su capacidad de usar su escudo. Lo que rápidamente la llevaría a la muerte.

Y ella no quería morir todavía. ¡Ni siquiera había visto un cielo normal!

Pero ahora era una oportunidad. Ambas cadenas estaban volando lejos de ella y le tomaría tiempo a su oponente obtener el control suficiente para enviarlas de regreso a ella.

Mash dio tres pasos rápidos hacia adelante mientras el enemigo recuperaba el control de sus cadenas. Pero el enemigo era más ágil y más alto, lo que significa que a medida que avanzaba Mash, su enemigo solo abrió más distancia entre los dos, esta vez hacia un lado, lo que obligó a Mash a girar hacia un lado.

Y el oponente de Mash era un espíritu heroico, mientras que Mash era solo una persona sin experiencia que poseía el poder de uno.

El cuello de Mash se echó hacia atrás cuando una mancha gris chocó en su cabeza desde el frente. Una gota de sangre goteó del corte en su frente donde la roca pateada se había estrellado contra su cabeza, pero no había otro daño. Ni siquiera las señales de advertencia de una conmoción cerebral.

¿Había mencionado Mash lo contenta que estaba de que su clase, Shielder, fuera tan duradera? Si hubiera sido una humana normal, esa roca habría dejado un agujero en toda su cabeza.

Pero incluso cuando Mash recuperó su postura de un ataque inesperado, su oponente no había estado inactivo.

Mash se agachó al darse cuenta de que el silbido de su izquierda significaba que el pico y la cadena apuntaban directamente a su cabeza. La cadena voló sobre ella y Mash aprovechó la oportunidad para dar otro paso adelante.

La otra cadena llegó volando en un ángulo bajo, con el objetivo de golpearla en los cnemis. Mash lo vio venir, lo pateó con su bota blindada y dio otro paso adelante.

Pero la otra cadena de repente regresó. Mash de repente se dio cuenta de que, si su enemigo podía redirigir la cadena para atacar hacia ella, entonces no sería un problema que fallara y luego volviera hacia ella desde el otro lado como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Mash esquivó hacia atrás solo para verlo pasar frente a ella. Si ella hubiera esquivado hacia adelante, entonces se habría envuelto alrededor de la parte superior de su escudo. Entonces tendría que jugar al tira y afloja con el Sirviente enemigo para mantener su escudo.

Mash no sabía si podía ganar. El enemigo era más rápido, más experimentado y estaba luchando a su alcance óptimo, mientras que Mash ni siquiera podía cerrar la distancia. Y si la corazonada de Mash era correcta, su enemigo también era físicamente más fuerte.

La razón principal por la que Mash aún no había perdido era porque los diversos pilares y el techo aquí evitaban que el enemigo manipulara las cadenas para llegar a ella desde todos los ángulos.

Pero los pilares iban desapareciendo uno por uno, rompiéndose en aspersiones de roca que volaban por todo el campo de batalla.

Si esto continuaba, Mash se encontraría rodeada de pilares destruidos y el techo caería sobre ella y posiblemente sobre su Maestro y el director también.

Esa sería su pérdida. No podría escapar del techo derrumbado mientras esquivaba las cadenas de su oponente.

Pero ella no podía rendirse. ¡Ritsuka contaba con ella!

Mash dio un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras vigilaba a su oponente y vigilaba las cadenas oscuras que volvían. El ritmo de la batalla fue tal que deberían haber regresado, ¡allí!

La punta que había pateado volvía hacia ella, baja otra vez, tratando de atravesarla en la pierna. Mash tuvo la tentación de pisarlo para evitar que se volviera a usar, pero recordó el momento en que había pisado una pelota en sus habitaciones y rodó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Estaba bastante segura de que se caería si pisaba una cadena y tuviera que bloquear la otra cadena. Cada uno de los golpes del Siervo golpeó muy fuerte. Y la punta probablemente era redonda, no es que ella pudiera verla a través de la niebla negra que la rodeaba.

En cambio, Mash saltó hacia arriba, limpiando fácilmente la cadena como si fuera otra instancia de saltar la cuerda en el gimnasio de Chaldea.

Pero su escudo no lo hizo.

El borde inferior de su escudo chocó con la cadena y la cadena se enroscó varias veces. Mash lo miró alarmado, pero como todavía estaba en el aire, no vio qué podía hacer para detenerlo.

Luego, después de que la punta se estrelló contra el escudo, el Siervo enemigo tiró de su brazo hacia atrás. Difícil.

Mash gritó cuando el escudo casi saltó hacia su enemigo. Sus dos manos se aferraron con fuerza incluso cuando la fuerza del tirón casi le quitó los brazos de la cuenca.

Aterrizó con un tropiezo, apenas manteniéndose en pie, incluso cuando el único brazo de la Sierva seguía tirando de Mash hacia ella.

Mash se contuvo y puso los pies casi intuitivamente en una posición que recordó del entrenamiento de tira y afloja de A-Team. En aquel entonces, había sido un ejercicio de capacitación para la cooperación. Ahora, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Mash prefirió el ejercicio de entrenamiento. Los ganadores obtuvieron un helado, incluso si ella generalmente perdía el juego.

Mash tiró con fuerza de su escudo, proporcionando su propia fuerza contra el tirón de la sombra.

El escudo detuvo su cabeza durante un largo vuelo hacia el enemigo, pero aún se arrastró hacia adelante. El brazo izquierdo del enemigo seguía tirando de la cadena hacia ella.

Mash gruñó ante el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner para tirar de su escudo. Para su consternación, Mash descubrió que su presentimiento había sido correcto. El enemigo era más fuerte que ella.

Y mientras lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba la cadena en la mano derecha de su oponente?

Mash abrió la boca al darse cuenta abruptamente de cuál era el plan de su enemigo. El Sirviente le quitaría el escudo, usando una mano para controlar cómo Mash podía usar el escudo. La otra mano enviaría la cadena contra ella, posiblemente en un lugar fatal o paralizante. Si Mash lo esquivaba, el enemigo le quitaría el escudo de las manos. Si no lo hacía, se lastimaría.

Jaque, posiblemente jaque mate dependiendo del próximo movimiento del enemigo.

Pero a Mash le gustaba el ajedrez. Y en el ajedrez, si no podías escapar o matar la pieza atacante, entonces tenías otra opción.

Para sacrificar una de tus piezas. Preferiblemente un peón.

Y a la derecha y hacia adelante de Mash un poco, había un pilar.

Mash saltó en diagonal hacia el pilar, esperando que el movimiento desequilibrara lo suficiente al enemigo y que ella pudiera esquivar la otra cadena que había desaparecido de su vista.

El enemigo arrojó su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, tirando de la cadena y el escudo hacia ella. Mash esperaba que al menos hiciera el pilar. Si ella fallaba, si Mash fallaba el pilar ...

Ella perdería. Ella ya se estaba moviendo en el aire, tratando de hacerlo para poder aterrizar con ambos pies en el pilar redondo, permitiéndole usar sus músculos más fuertes para ayudar a ganar el tira y afloja. Si Mash fallaba el pilar, perdería el equilibrio y el enemigo tendría su escudo.

Mash tuvo éxito y fracasó. Su pierna izquierda, ligeramente doblada para absorber el impacto, golpeó el pilar y se detuvo, dejando una muesca en la piedra blanca.

La pierna derecha golpeó el pilar y se deslizó.

Mash cayó. Se cayó y giró alrededor del pilar, completamente fuera de balance por su mal aterrizaje.

Entonces la batalla cambió. Una apertura menor. Solo la suerte pudo haber hecho que esto sucediera ya que a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Mash, todo había ido de acuerdo con el plan del enemigo.

No fue mucho. Pero las cadenas son un arma sensible. Un ligero movimiento es suficiente para cambiar el curso del arma.

Como el repentino tirón de tratar de tirar de un escudo, un demi-Servant y un pilar de mármol hacia ella haciendo que el enemigo tropezara.

Al enemigo para atraparse no le quedó más remedio que pisar un pedazo plano de escombros de roca.

Pero la roca no era estable. Cuando lo pisó, la roca se movió bajo los pies.

Causando que el pie de la Sierva oscura, y por lo tanto todo su cuerpo y brazos, se muevan inesperadamente unos centímetros.

La cadena perdida se desvió de impactar a Mash en el aire y se estrelló contra otro pilar cuando el enemigo perdió el equilibrio y la mayor parte de la fuerza tirando del escudo.

Mientras tanto, Mash golpeó el suelo y rodó. Ella inclinó la parte inferior del escudo hacia la derecha.

Por suerte para Mash, esa fue la decisión correcta. Cuando Mash rodó, de cabeza en un improvisado verano, la cadena se aflojó cuando el escudo giró con la cadena, haciendo que la cadena se enroscara alrededor para soltarse.

Al final de su lanzamiento, Mash usó sus habilidades y fuerza heredadas de Sirviente para ponerse de pie y atacar al enemigo que ahora había recuperado el equilibrio, incluso si había perdido el control del escudo de sus oponentes.

Esto fue. Esta era la oportunidad que Shielder había estado esperando, por la que había estado soportando ser golpeada por toda la entrada. Mash saltó, usando toda su fuerza para avanzar

La mujer enemiga movió su cadena derecha hacia Mash, usando la cadena detrás de ella para atacar.

Mash jadeó cuando el centro de la cadena golpeó su espalda blindada, impulsándola ligeramente hacia adelante. Pero mientras lo hacía, Mash sabía que la cadena estaba a punto de balancearse y envolverse alrededor de su frente, atando ambos brazos en una posición aún más desventajosa que cuando tenía su cadena izquierda envuelta alrededor de su escudo.

Si tenía éxito, Mash, Ritsuka y Olga morirían bajo los ataques de esta sombra.

¡Mash no le fallaría a su Maestro!

Incluso si ella no supiera cómo su oponente usaría la cadena para envolverla o de qué dirección vendría. ¡Tenía que arriesgarse!

"¡Yaaaaaa!" Soltó un grito de guerra incluso mientras giraba rápidamente el escudo de su escudo a su izquierda.

Su apuesta valió la pena. La cadena daba vueltas desde ese lado. El soporte en la parte inferior golpeó la espiga al final de la cadena y la derribó, arriba y arriba de la cabeza de Mash.

El Siervo enemigo saltó hacia atrás, contando con su agilidad superior para evadir el escudo de carga.

Pero la mayor fuerza de la sombra y el impacto de las cadenas en la espalda de Mash significaron que Mash estaba llegando rápidamente. Más rápido de lo que Mash podía moverse solo.

Mash sintió el impacto cuando se estrelló contra la sirvienta. La fuerza del impacto sacudió sus brazos.

Pero el enemigo voló hacia atrás en lugar de hacia el suelo. La carga de Mash no había sido suficiente para arrojarla al suelo, donde su agilidad superior no sería útil.

Afortunadamente para Mash, la retirada del enemigo significaba que se habían alejado de la entrada hacia la calle. Y la calle no era una calle primitiva, sino que estaba llena de los servicios públicos de la era moderna.

Lo que significaba que cuando Mash golpeó a su enemigo, la espalda del enemigo golpeó una farola.

El enemigo se detuvo, su impulso hizo mella y derribó el poste. Pero el poste, incluso cuando se derrumbó detrás de su espalda, todavía detuvo al enemigo cuando cayó al suelo.

Al parecer, el enemigo no tenía una gran resistencia como Mash. Si su resistencia hubiera sido mayor, habría ignorado ese golpe. Pero ella seguía siendo una Sierva, incluso si era una burla de uno. Un rápido movimiento de cabeza después de un momento y el enemigo se recobró y se puso de pie.

Simplemente, debería haber prestado más atención al enemigo.

Cuando la Sombra del Siervo enemiga se puso de pie, debería haber mirado al cielo y no a su conmoción cerebral. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber visto a Mash haber saltado al cielo y ahora venía con el escudo levantado sobre la cabeza de Mash con ambas manos.

Ella se dio cuenta eventualmente. Pero eso finalmente fue microsegundos demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

Incluso cuando la sombra saltó hacia un lado en un intento de esquivar a la caída de Mash, Mash bajó su escudo, usando la gravedad, la fuerza de sus brazos y su propia caída para hacer el impacto lo más fuerte posible.

El enemigo fue rápido. No se podía negar eso. Pero con un aturdimiento momentáneo y desorientación, el enemigo solo logró apartar su cabeza del pesado escudo.

El escudo se estrelló contra las dos piernas del oponente. Se estrelló a través de su lastimosamente baja resistencia y aplastó ambas piernas.

La mujer enemiga gritó, un monstruoso sonido de dolor. Fue el primer sonido que hizo en toda la pelea.

Mash jadeó, exhausto. Había sido una pelea difícil, con ella recibiendo muchos golpes de esas cadenas difíciles y más que unas pocas rodajas de mirada en sus extremidades. Pero ahora, su oponente estaba lisiada, incapaz de usar sus piernas para correr.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Mash?" Olga lloró desde cerca de la entrada del edificio. "¡Termínalo antes de que vuelva a subir!"

Mash obedeció instintivamente. Su escudo subió y volvió a caer sobre la cabeza del monstruoso enemigo.

No se resistió. Incluso cuando cayó el escudo, la mujer no se defendió.

La mujer sombra vaciló por un segundo y luego las sombras se rompieron en pedazos, cayendo lejos de la mujer y en la nada.

Mash había ganado.


	9. Checklist 9

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Ritsuka lo miró fijamente. Él tenía-

-no tenía idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

Fue todo un borrón de látigos de sombras que chocaron contra Mash como olas violentas contra una roca hasta el último momento cuando Mash se estrelló contra un pilar. Luego había perdido la noción de lo que había sucedido hasta que Mash estuvo en el aire y estrelló su escudo contra la mujer oscura.

Esto no era para lo que se había inscrito cuando habló con el reclutador. De hecho, el reclutador no le informó que arriesgaría su vida para salvar el mundo hasta después de haberse inscrito y necesitarlo para firmar un montón de papeleo.

Cifras de que ese tipo todavía había estado ocultando información. Probablemente había una cláusula en esa masa de papeleo que también vendió su alma.

Pero supuso que era lo que había acordado. Se había registrado para ayudar a proteger a la humanidad y ahora incluía ver peleas que no estarían fuera de lugar en una película de superhéroes.

El golpeteo de los talones en el suelo giró la cabeza para ver a Olga salir de detrás del pilar detrás del cual se había escondido y, con un movimiento de su cabello, caminar tranquilamente sobre los escombros y las rocas dispersas hacia Mash y el enemigo en disolución.

Sintiéndose perdido, Ritsuka la siguió.

Mash estaba apoyado contra la farola rota, sin aliento. Cuando el director se acercó, Mash levantó la vista e intentó ponerse de pie.

"Está bien, está bien, ganamos ..." Mash jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. "Estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero en realidad ganamos"

Olga asintió una vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero antes de que ella o Ritsuka pudieran hablar, el pitido de un comunicador sonó tanto de los comunicadores del Director como de los de Ritsuka mientras escupían un holograma de Roman en Caldea, luciendo un poco molestos.

"... Lo siento, no hay tiempo para descansar Mash", dijo Roman antes de que la voz de otra persona murmurara algunas palabras a Roman desde fuera de la pantalla. " 'Una señal similar a la anterior' se dirige hacia allí. No tengo que decirte lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?"

Ritsuka estaba alarmada, pero no tanto como Mash y Olga.

"¿Qué, la misma señal? De ninguna manera" Mash estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico ante la idea de pelear con otro Servant como ese.

Olga, por otro lado, tembló una vez y luego estalló en una carrera. "¡Retirada! ¡Mash! ¡Ritsuka! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"

"¡Vamos, Master!" Mash lo agarró de la mano cuando ella comenzó a correr. "¡Tenemos que movernos!"

Ritsuka parpadeó ante la mano que sostenía Mash antes de darse cuenta tardíamente de que necesitaba correr solo.

"¡Entendido!" antes de partir, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarlo de Mash.

Olga pensó que ella y sus subordinados lograron un ritmo sorprendentemente rápido. Por supuesto, esa opinión excluía a Mash, que ahora era un Demi-Servant increíble que probablemente podría derrotarlos a los dos mientras cargaba el doble de su peso combinado en escudo y armadura.

Olga castigó sus pensamientos. No es de extrañar los cambios que hizo convertirse en un Demi-Servant para Mash hasta después de que terminó la misión. Chaldea pudo examinar las diferencias de fuerza, resistencia, maná, agilidad y suerte después de que el futuro de la humanidad estuviera asegurado una vez más.

Olga volvió a concentrarse en correr y no se dio cuenta de que ya había dado un paso en falso.

Olga sintió que su pie se doblaba y se deslizaba al pisar un bache en la calle. Lloró mientras moldeaba sus brazos, tratando de evitar caerse de bruces.

Falló y se extendió sobre el pavimento antes de apretar los dientes y volver a levantarse, respirando con dificultad todo el tiempo.

Ella no fue un fracaso. Ella no moriría aquí. ¡Ella lo demostraría!

Pero el plebeyo ya se había detenido junto a ella, jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

¡Ese idiota! Necesitaban regresar a la mansión Tohsaka. Tenía una runa defensiva colocada allí y podían usar la Terminal Leyline para ayudar a establecer una defensa. ¡Pero solo si llegaron allí!

"¡Muévete! No podemos quedarnos aquí", gritó.

El niño asintió y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Ella también se fue, al ver el puente a la vista.

"¡Roman! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están los sirvientes aquí?" Ella chasqueó. Roman tenía SHEBA y LAPLACE, debería poder obtener algún tipo de lecturas. Incluso Roman debería poder hacer eso.

Roman solo habló por el audio, "Ya veo ... Asumimos que esto fue después de la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero podría ser que la Guerra del Santo Grial todavía está sucediendo. Pero algo ha salido terriblemente mal. Las medidas de maná son demasiado altas, lo suficientemente altas como para que un sirviente se mantenga alejado de la atmósfera y del Santo Grial

Olga habría apretado los dientes ante eso, pero sus pulmones necesitaban el oxígeno que salía de su boca. Le dolían los costados, pero la idea de ser blanco de otro Servant fue suficiente para inspirarla a ignorarlo, incluso mientras corrían por la gran intersección que estaba frente al puente.

No había necesitado correr así desde ... nunca. Ni siquiera cuando ella era una de las Candidatas Maestras antes de que Padre muriera y realizaran entrenamiento físico si ella había corrido así de duro durante tanto tiempo.

Y lo había odiado en aquel entonces y no lo odiaba menos ahora. ¡Pero ella no iba a rendirse y ser asesinada ahora! ¡Ella era una Animusphere!

"Si ese es el caso, entonces si los Masters murieron en cualquier evento que causó esto, entonces sería natural que los Sirvientes se quedaran sin Masters. En ese caso, no es sorprendente que estén tratando de atacar a otros Servidores", continuó Roman.

Mash escuchó por delante de los dos corredores humanos. "Entonces, mientras esté aquí, ¿seremos blanco de otros sirvientes?"

Poco ético. Ilógico. Olga estaba molesta por la injusticia cometida.

"¡Pero Mash no tiene nada que ver con el Grial! ¡Eso es solo un fantasma errante que se volvió loco!" Gritó, enojada por las acciones peligrosas, injustificadas e ilógicas de estos extraños sirvientes. ¡No tenían ninguna razón para actuar así en este tipo de lugar!

"¡No lo sé!" Roman gritó de vuelta. "¡Nunca antes había escuchado algo así! Creo que solo quieren matar a otros Sirvientes hasta que se llene el Grial".

"¡Entonces haz algo útil y lleva al técnico allí! ¡Al menos debería poder decirnos quiénes son los Sirvientes!" Ordenó Olga.

Necesitaban saberlo. Mash apenas pudo derrotar al último Servant y sin un Fantasma Noble o un Master competente, necesitaban cualquier ventaja que pudieran obtener.

Y lo único que podían obtener ahora era el conocimiento de los Servidores enemigos. Sus nombres verdaderos, sus debilidades, su clase y todo lo demás. Preferiblemente antes de que incluso tuvieran que luchar contra ellos.

El trío de corredores pisó el puente y cuatro dagas volaron desde la sombra de un pilar del puente detrás de ellos.

"¡Master! ¡Director!" Mash gritó incluso cuando rápidamente invirtió su rumbo para interponerse entre ellos y el Sirviente que los emboscaba, su escudo sonaba cuando las dagas rebotaban.

"Se ha confirmado la señal de otro Servant, ¡es un Servant de clase Assasin!" Roman anunció innecesariamente.

"¡Un poco tarde para eso Roman!" Olga gruñó mientras se cubría detrás del escudo. No sentía que pudiera correr otro paso. Le ardían las piernas, tenía la garganta seca y el dolor en el costado se había convertido en un dolor real.

Y el Servant ya estaba aquí. El Servant, como el último, estaba hecho de una sombra brillante y solidificada y de su piel se filtraban nubes negras de niebla que cubrían el cuerpo.

Assassin se rió siniestramente, un sonido espeluznante como el de una voz ronca tratando de toser un pulmón.

"-Lo encontré", dijo Assassin. "Nueva presa. ¡El Grial será mío!"

Olga se estremeció. La voz era como un pronunciamiento de fatalidad. Maldición sobre su cabeza.

"¡Puedo pelear!" Mash lloró fielmente. Ella podría ser capaz de ganar. Este era Assassin, el más débil de los Servant. Seguramente Mash podría ganar. Ella venció al otro Servant después de todo. "¡Senpai, por favor dame tus órdenes!"

Pero Assassin ya había saltado al aire y estaba colgado como un mono grande y malvado de uno de los pilares que se conectan al arco del puente.

Olga notó que el brazo derecho que estaba envuelto alrededor del pilar era extraño. Como si fuera demasiado largo para ser un brazo humano.

¡Pero ella no sabía qué Assassin era! No es que probablemente hubiera ayudado. Los Sirvientes Assassins eran conocidos por sus legendarias leyendas por ser muy reservados sobre sus habilidades de combate directo. La leyenda de cualquier Assassin estaba más centrada en cómo mataron secretamente a su víctima que en lo fuertes que eran.

Varias dagas más volaron por encima de ellos y Mash levantó su escudo para bloquear.

Pero para cuando Mash bajó su escudo nuevamente para dejar que Olga viera lo que Assassin haría después, Assassin se había ido.

* * *

Mash parpadeó, el horror apareció en su rostro.

Había golpeado al último Servant por la piel de sus dientes, pero luego el terreno la había favorecido. Aquí, el terreno favoreció a Assassin. ¡Probablemente los había traído aquí a propósito!

Sus ojos parpadearon entre los pilares, buscando dónde se escondía Assassin. No hay, no hay, no hay… ¡espera!

La niebla y la capa negras de Assassin ayudaron a esconderlo entre el cielo lleno de humo, pero las llamas parpadeantes de la ciudad en llamas lo iluminaron hasta los ojos.

Mash lo miró con cautela. Assassin tenía una ventaja aquí. Podía arrojar dagas desde los pilares sobre ella, pero ella no podía ir tras él. Ella no podía subir los pilares ...

Pero podría ser capaz de lanzarse de los pilares para alcanzar las alturas a las que Assassin estaba colgando.

Mash miró los pilares. Eran gruesos y anchos, cilindros largos y redondos de acero. Solo un pie podría aterrizar sobre él, pero ella no cometería el mismo error de tratar de aterrizar con ambos pies como lo hizo con el último pilar. Si comenzó con solo un pie, entonces podría saltar a un segundo pilar y patearlo con el otro pie.

Era la única opción que tenía.

Mash dio un paso hacia Assassin.

El Servant de color negro oscuro arrojó un par de dagas hacia ella y saltó al otro lado del puente, el lado más cerca de ella y su Amo. Se enganchó en otro pilar, a aproximadamente media docena de metros sobre ella, se colgó 180 grados a su alrededor y lanzó un par de dagas más hacia Ritsuka.

Mash bloqueó el primer conjunto de dagas con su escudo y luego corrió para desviar las dagas.

"Master, puedo perseguirlo. Solo dale la orden y lo haré", le pidió Mash a su Senpai.

"Uh, claro", sonó Ritsuka retomada por su pedido. "Ve a por ello."

"¡No, no hagas eso!" Olga lloró. Mash dudó incluso cuando comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia el enemigo. "¡Idiota! ¡No puedes imaginar que tan pronto como te acerques a él, él simplemente vendrá y nos matará a los dos! ¡Tienes que protegerme a mí y a tu Master!"

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que Assassin había estado haciendo. Había estado tratando de atraerla. Tratando de provocarla para que deje a su Master indefenso. Y luego lo mataría.

Las imágenes de una habitación llena de cuerpos la asaltaron. Luego, su imaginación retorció sus recuerdos en imágenes de Ritsuka allí, solo uno de los muchos fracasos, asesinados por su Espíritu Heroico. Olga Marie, su cuerpo justo al lado de él, con una daga en la garganta.

"¡Entendido!" ella gritó.

Algunas dagas más volaron desde Assassin. Cada uno estaba dirigido a un objetivo diferente. Mash giró su escudo y lo alzó en el aire para que dos extensiones bloquearan las dagas dirigidas a Ritsuka y Olga. Ella esquivó la daga dirigida a su cuerpo.

Después de eso, se estableció en un patrón. Assassin saltaría entre pilares, arrojando dagas en múltiples ángulos, tratando de pasar su escudo. Mash bloquearía y seguiría moviéndose para que siempre estuviera interpuesta entre el enemigo y sus cargas.

Pero Mash no pudo bloquearlos a todos. Cuando fue posible, trató de hacerlo para que cualquier daga que no pudiera bloquear con su escudo, golpeara contra su cuerpo blindado, girando su cuerpo para que no golpeara la brecha sobre su estómago.

Pero Assassin era mejor que ella y tenía tres objetivos para elegir.

_Así que este es el poder de un verdadero espíritu heroico. _Mash pensó mientras dos dagas chocaban en el aire, alterando su trayectoria.

Olga jadeó en estado de shock cuando Mash la pateó casualmente en la parte posterior de la rodilla, haciéndola caer al suelo incluso cuando Mash usó su escudo para bloquear las dagas apuntadas a Ritsuka. Algunas dagas volaron sobre la cabeza del director, donde su cabeza había estado hace un momento, pero una era más baja que las otras.

Cortó una delgada herida en la mejilla de Olga.

Olga levantó una mano hacia su mejilla. Lo apartó temblorosamente, mirando su sangre cubriéndose los dedos con puro shock.

"¡Lo siento!" Mash gritó. Ella no había podido detener eso. Esa daga había sido la que Assassin había golpeado en el aire para que pudiera alcanzarla desde un tercer ángulo que no podía detener mientras bloqueaba a los demás.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" El criado se echó a reír. Mash reprimió su temblor para bloquear más dagas voladoras. Su risa sonaba como insectos moribundos. "Olvidé envenenar a ese. Oh, bueno, pequeño Servant débil. ¡Solo tendré que envenenar al siguiente que lo logre!"

Ella estaba perdiendo. Mash se dio cuenta. No, era peor. Assassin solo estaba jugando con ellos.

La clase de sirviente más débil en la Guerra del Grial la estaba golpeando.

Su victoria sobre el otro Servant fue una casualidad.

Este Servant la mataría.

Pero solo después de que él haya matado a su indefensa Senpai y al Director detrás de ella.

* * *

A Ritsuka no le gustó el aspecto de esto.

Mash fue discapacitado al tener que protegerlo a él y a Olga, y Assassin se aseguró de mantenerse fuera del alcance del escudo de Mash. Como Olga había señalado, Mash no podía ir a perseguirlo o, de lo contrario, él y Olga Animusphere serían asesinados.

Lo que los dejó a todos a merced de su enemigo. Y a juzgar por la risa del Servant, cualquier misericordia que él daría sería porque era entretenida para el psicópata.

Ritsuka pensó que no recibirían ninguno. Parecía estar más interesado en su sufrimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

Incluso en medio de su preocupación, Ritsuka tuvo que admitir que Mash era increíble.

Mash bloqueó otra descarga de dagas que Ritsuka ni siquiera pudo distinguir de las nubes de humo en el fondo del cielo. Las oscuras dagas arrojadizas no eran tan brillantes como hubiera pensado que serían las dagas de metal. En cambio, parecían una forma menos brillante del mismo tipo de material del que estaban hechos los Sirvientes enemigos.

Ritsuka sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose dónde estaban vagando sus pensamientos. ¡Estaba a punto de ser asesinado! ¿Qué estaba haciendo preguntándose sobre los cuchillos del enemigo?

Mash se lanzó frente a él, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente por lo rápido que podía moverse la niña mientras acariciaba el escudo más grande que había visto. Los ruidos metálicos que rebotaban en el otro lado del escudo de Mash declararon de qué se había movido para protegerlo.

Abrió la boca para decir gracias, incluso ahora, ser cortés fue un reflejo para el hombre japonés, pero Mash salió corriendo para proteger a Olga de algunas dagas más antes de que pudiera decir nada.

De alguna manera se sintió castigado por eso. Estaba en medio de una pelea por su vida, ¡no tuvieron tiempo de ser corteses!

Tratando de encontrar alguna forma de ayudarlos a todos a sobrevivir, miró hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar al Servant sombrío. Le tomó otro par de puñales arrojados antes de que pudiera siquiera dar marcha atrás a los puñales al Assassin colgado en medio de las columnas.

El Servant cubierto de negro daba miedo, solo colgaba allí, un brazo alrededor del pilar del que colgaba y el otro sacaba dagas de algún lugar de su capa. Parecía una atracción aterradora de una casa embrujada, que cobró vida y ahora estaba tratando de matarlo.

Ritsuka se preguntó qué podrían hacer. No tenía nada que pudiera arrojarle al tipo para intentar derribarlo desde allí. Mash no tuvo un momento inmóvil para ir tras él, ya que el Servant Assassin mantuvo un flujo constante de dagas caídas.

Los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron. Assassin saltó de una de las columnas del puente a otra. Ni siquiera podía ver la figura moverse, pero la figura enmascarada y envuelta acababa de salir del pilar. Tal vez se había caído para que Mash pudiera ...

No. Ritsuka lo encontró unos segundos después. Acababa de mudarse a un nuevo pilar para poder lanzar desde un nuevo ángulo. Era difícil verlo, ya que los únicos movimientos que estaba haciendo en su posición eran sus brazos lanzando dagas. El resto de él estaba inmóvil, sin moverse.

Los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Mash no tuvo un momento quieto. Estaba corriendo por todo el lugar, pero Assassin apenas estaba haciendo ningún movimiento.

En una competencia de resistencia, Mash iba a perder.

¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? ¿Qué podrían hacer?

"¡Director!" Ritsuka se volvió hacia el único que sabía lo que estaba pasando. "Tenemos que sacar Assassin de allí. ¡Si no lo hacemos, simplemente cansará a Mash!"

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos entonces?" Ella gritó de vuelta. "¡Es un Servant! Incluso en su punto más débil, seguirá siendo al menos 10 veces más fuerte, más rápido y más duradero que tú o yo".

Ritsuka fue llevada de vuelta. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Si el director no tenía una idea, entonces ...

"Bueno, ¿podemos cansarlo de alguna manera? Si Mash se cansa antes que él, moriremos, pero si lo hacemos correr o salir de esas columnas, entonces quizás Mash pueda luchar contra él". Ritsuka propuso.

Olga parecía indignada antes de detenerse. "Espera, si es un Assassin, entonces es el Servant más débil. Además, la única habilidad de clase de los Assassins es el ocultamiento de la presencia, no tiene resistencia mágica".

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa maliciosamente alegre que Ritsuka no se sorprendería de encontrar en un tiburón. "Lo que significa que es vulnerable a la magia".

Olga levantó ambas manos en el aire, una con forma de pistola de dedo, la otra sosteniéndola desde abajo. Por un breve momento, Ritsuka se preguntó qué se suponía que debía hacer antes de notar que una bola negra rojiza se estaba formando y creciendo en la punta de los dedos.

Oh sí, la magia era una cosa ahora. Seguía olvidando eso.

Olga disparó la bola mágica a Assassin y los ojos de Ritsuka la siguieron ansiosamente mientras volaba por el aire.

La pelota cayó sobre el pilar de acero, haciendo un agujero en la estructura de acero en lugar del Sirviente colgante. Assassin había saltado por el aire, esquivando fácilmente el proyectil mágico.

La asesina incluso lanzó algunas dagas más mientras estaba en el aire, haciendo que Mash tuviera que interponer su escudo entre Olga y la asesina.

Ritsuka chasqueó la lengua. Eso no funcionaría. Su enemigo simplemente esquivaría cada hechizo que pudieran lanzarle. No es lo suficientemente bueno.

Olga suspiró, tal vez ante la solución bastante obvia del enemigo de simplemente esquivar cualquier truco que pudieran lanzarle.

Ritsuka se preguntó qué podrían hacer. No podían dejar que esto continuara, de lo contrario, Mash se desgastaría. Pero no quería quedarse aquí mientras Olga usaba su magia, o magia, supuso que el reclutador le había dicho que llamaban magia entre la comunidad mágica, para derribar a Assassin al nivel de Mash. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Mash u Olga Marie?

No se le ocurría nada. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo su lección de karate de la infancia y Assassin no parecía que fuera a acercarse lo suficiente como para usar lo poco que aún recordaba.

¿Qué más podía hacer ?, reflexionó mientras Mash corría protegiéndolos de las dagas que caían y Olga intentaba golpear a la Sierva con sus hechizos. No conocía ninguna magia y no tenía ninguna herramienta o arma que pudiera usar, no es que supiera cómo usar una si la tuviera.

Sí, le habían dicho que tenía potencial, razón por la cual estaban tan firmes en reclutarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía un hechizo que pudiera lanzar.

No quería hacer nada mientras Mash lo protegía del enemigo.

¿Que hacer que hacer?

El Servant Assassin se encontraba en el mejor ambiente que podía tener, capaz de arrojar o incluso lanzar dagas de los pilares mientras podía usar fácilmente las columnas del puente para esconderse o protegerse de Olga Marie. Era como si hubiera elegido el terreno de antemano para darse la máxima ventaja.

Ritsuka hizo una pausa. El entorno actual ayudó Assassin. Si lucharan aquí, entonces probablemente ganaría.

En ese caso, deberían abandonar el puente y luchar contra Assassin en otro lugar.

Ritsuka no se detuvo para compartir sus pensamientos.

"Mash, director!" el grito. "Llevemos esto a otro lado. Si peleamos aquí, entonces él simplemente colgará sobre nosotros hasta que caigamos del cansancio".

"¡Eso es obvio, imbécil!" Olga gruñó. "Esto es obviamente una trampa. ¡En lo que debes enfocarte es en cómo podemos vencerlo sin morir!"

Ritsuka parpadeó. "Me imaginé que, si nos retiramos lentamente del puente con Mash cubriéndonos, entonces podríamos abandonar el puente y Assassin tendría que bajar para luchar contra nosotros".

"Entendido, Master", resopló Mash. Evidentemente ya estaba empezando a cansarse. "Listo para cubrir nuestro retiro".

"Entonces vámonos", dijo Ritsuka mientras retrocedía un paso hacia la carretera por la que habían llegado al puente.

Olga miró al Servant Assassin sobre ellos antes de retirarse a regañadientes con él. Mash siguió a los dos, usando su audición para decirle cuándo y dónde los otros dos estaban dando pasos, todo el tiempo bloqueando y esquivando las dagas de Assassin.

Entonces ocurrió el desastre.

* * *

"¡Aah!" Mash lloró cuando una daga penetró su defensa.

Una de las dagas que había bloqueado para que no atravesara la cabeza de Ritsuka rebotó en su escudo elevado y voló hacia su muslo, cortando casi en paralelo al hueso.

Mash tropezó y se enganchó en su escudo, que rápidamente plantó en el suelo.

"¡Mash!" Olga y Ritsuka gritaron.

Mash apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un grito mientras levantaba obstinadamente su escudo para bloquear una ráfaga de dagas que apuntaban a sus puntos débiles y un par apuntaba a los dos detrás de ella.

Mash no podía dejar que esos dos murieran. ¡Ella no podía! Y si eso significaba pelear con una daga clavada en su muslo y ella habría contado con su resistencia para seguir luchando contra el dolor, ¡que así sea!

"¿Estás bien, Mash?" Ritsuka preguntó, la preocupación en su voz tocando su corazón. ¿Era así como los humanos normales se sentían unos con otros?

* * *

Ritsuka miró con los ojos muy abiertos la daga negra que sobresalía de la pierna de Mash.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido golpeado Mash? ¡Ella era súper humana, una Sierva! Ella se movió más rápido de lo que él podía ver, ¡era tan fuerte como un superhéroe! Era increíble y amigable, aunque un poco incómoda a primera vista.

¿Estaba ella bien? ¡La daga tuvo que doler! ¿Esto iba a matarla?

El pánico y el miedo recorrieron sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien, Mash?" Preguntó, apenas entendiendo que había dicho las palabras mientras sus emociones rodaban tempestuosamente.

"Todavía puedo pelear, pero no seré tan móvil. Por favor considere eso mientras da sus órdenes, Senpai", respondió Mash, incapaz de evitar que una nota de dolor se filtrara de su respuesta.

¿Ordenes?

¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¡Ella era la que tenía la experiencia aquí! ¡Ella era la que realmente podía pelear! Ella-

Ella dependía de él.

Las palabras de Mash de antes de que se encontraran con Olga sonaron en su cabeza.

_Un criado depende de su amo._

Si ese era realmente el caso, ¡tenía que ayudarla! ¡Ella dependía de él!

Pero -

¿Cómo?

El Servant enemigo interrumpió sus pensamientos rápidos pero circulares, en un profundo estruendo, plagado de desaprobación y desilusión. "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Podría haber manejado esto por mi cuenta".

_¿Qué significa eso? _Ritsuka pensó, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de decir sus pensamientos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por su cuenta? Pero no había nadie más alrededor ...

Roman de repente salió de los comunicadores, sin activar la pantalla.

"¡Ritsuka, se han puesto al día! ¡Hay uno más, esa es su fuerza principal!" anunció desde el Centro de Mando de Chaldea.

Ritsuka se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la carretera que conduce al puente.

Efectivamente, Roman tenía razón. Había otro Servant enemigo, arrastrando nubes de niebla negra de su cuerpo gigante. Sobre su espalda yacía media docena de armas diferentes y en sus manos estaba lo que parecía ser una naginata, si la forma que atrapó a través de la nube oscura era la correcta.

Pero lo más importante, él estaba de pie en su camino de retirada.

"De ninguna manera", Olga jadeó. "Ya estamos perdiendo a uno, ¿y ahora hay uno más en camino?"

Mash miró a la nueva llegada. "Ah-"

El criado sobre sus cabezas susurró insidiosamente. "Terminemos esto, Lancer. ¡No sé qué clase de Espíritu Heroico es ese, pero tendré su cabeza!"

El otro Servant, Lancer, si Ritsuka recordaba cómo Assassin se dirigió a él, comenzó a reír, una risa demente de uno que se volvió loco. Parecía hacer que su lengua se curvara como si hubiera probado un horrible lodo de fuego. "¡Jajaja!"

Lo que lo hizo peor fue que el que estaba sobre sus cabezas pronto se unió, riendo como un dúo de asesinos locos que se alegraron de que el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar. La boca de Olga Marie se abrió cuando sus respiraciones apresuradas entraron en pánico y Mash tembló de miedo.

Fue oficial. Todo esto fue un sueño. Nada más que una pesadilla lúcida podría sentirse así. La certeza asesina de la muerte que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, el sabor de algo asqueroso, la risa como un par de pájaros dementes, y el olor y las luces de una ciudad en llamas, todo solo podía provenir de las profundidades de la peor pesadilla de su vida.

"Director, Mash, ¡aguanten!" Roman trató de tranquilizar a las dos mujeres del grupo. "¡Tienes que seguir moviéndote!"

"¡Fou!" Fou también intervino, saltando a las piernas de Mash del suelo, tratando de sacudir a Mash de su miedo. "¡Fou!"

Ninguno de sus estímulos funcionó. La risa de los dos espectros envueltos en una niebla negra resonó en todo el grupo, manteniendo a Mash y a Olga Marie paralizados por el miedo.

Roman pareció darse cuenta de esto cuando maldijo antes de continuar. "Dejaron que el miedo los afectara. ¡Dales algunas órdenes, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka saltó. No sabía que Roman podía hablar así. Parecía un tipo tan amable y relajado. Quién sabía que podía hablar con la voz de mando.

"¡Eres el único tranquilo ahora!" Roman explicó.

Ritsuka no sabía sobre eso. No estaba paralizado por el miedo como los otros dos, pero se dio cuenta de que se debía a que había sufrido suficiente miedo en las últimas horas y que pasó por un miedo paralizante directamente a un estado de sensación de que estaba en una pesadilla con la esperanza de despertar pronto.

Pero supuso que al menos debería hacer algo en este sueño. Sería un sueño lamentable si solo se quedara aquí y no hiciera nada mientras los enemigos se _reían_ de él.

¿Pelear o correr?

Miró a un lado para mirar a sus compañeros. Olga todavía estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico y Mash estaba dejando caer su escudo y todavía tenía la daga en la pierna. Ritsuka dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran en la daga negra sin una guardia cruzada y luego miró a Mash directamente a los ojos.

"Mash", dijo con calma. Se sentía un poco entumecido en realidad. "No tenemos más remedio que luchar".

Mash parpadeó una vez y luego dos veces. Se enderezó y colocó su escudo firmemente en el suelo. La determinación reflejada en su nueva postura brilló como un contraste con su actitud ya derrotada de hace unos momentos.

"Entendido, ¡no hay otra opción!" Mash repitió.

"¡Dices eso!" Por encima de ella, el Servant Assassin volvió a reírse antes de proclamar su juicio. "¡Inútil! Pelea, luego mueres. Corre, y aún mueres".

Su declaración dio en el blanco según las expectativas de Ritsuka durante los próximos minutos. Genial, ahora su subconsciente también pensó que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Sin embargo, no estaba en desacuerdo con eso.

"La desaparición de lo inútil, oh, tan miserable". Continuó burlándose antes de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.

Ahora, Lancer habló, un bajo agradable en comparación con su compañero, a pesar de que todavía tenía el sonido de lo trastornado. "Adelante y lucha", se burló. "La gente miserable es muy entretenida".

Ahora Olga salió de su inmovilidad inducida por el miedo. "¡¿P-Pelear?!" exclamó incrédula mientras señalaba a Lancer. "¿Hablas en serio? No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra algo así, ¿verdad?"

Mash y Ritsuka guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Realmente no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra ninguno de ellos. ¿Pero qué otras opciones tenían?

"Aun así, debemos luchar", dijo Mash en un tono moderado que se endureció en determinación mientras continuaba hablando. "¡Encontraré una manera de salir de esto con vida!"

Los dos sirvientes enemigos se rieron de eso.

"¡Ja!" se burló el Servant Assassin. "¡Te acabas de suicidar, niña!"

Mash casi pareció vacilar ante la burla. O eso o una ráfaga de humo se había desplazado entre Ritsuka y Mash.

"Pensé que eras solo una chica, pero parece que tienes algo de pelea contigo". La voz de un hombre de repente sonó desde el aire a su alrededor. Ritsuka miró a su alrededor, temiendo que un tercer oponente hubiera aparecido para atacarlos, pero no vio a nadie. "Entonces no puedo dejarte así".

Entonces apareció una bola de fuego detrás de Lancer y se lanzó hacia adelante. Lancer apenas logró esquivar a un lado, su risa desapareció incluso cuando la bola de fuego pasó junto a Ritsuka y sus compañeros.

Al rastrear el origen de la bola de fuego, la mandíbula de Ritsuka cayó cuando un hombre de cabello azul con un bastón apareció de la nada, vestido con un atuendo azul y blanco de aspecto extraño que parecía que estaba hecho con el pelaje más fino para la capucha y algunas telas extrañas. El hombre era como nadie que Ritsuka hubiera visto antes. No solo era un extranjero alto, sino que Ritsuka nunca antes había imaginado a un chico con un vestido y una camisa transparente.

Sin embargo, el tipo fue desgarrado. Debe ser un culturista. Pero también fue el primer humano que los tres conocieron en esta pesadilla de la ciudad del fuego y los muertos.

"¡Ugh!" Un grito gutural vino desde arriba del trío. Ritsuka comenzó sorprendida por olvidarse del Sirviente Assassin y levantó la vista para ver al enemigo silbar hacia la nueva llegada. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El enemigo, todavía vestido con su oscura niebla, se había quitado la capa que ayudaba a cubrir su forma. La capa que ardía alegremente, incluso cuando salía volando del puente hacia el río de abajo.

"Impresionante", susurró Olga Marie. "Para lanzar múltiples bolas de fuego de modo que Assassin tuviera que ser golpeado. Y a tal velocidad y sin un aria para arrancar. Tiene que ser un Caster Servant".

Ritsuka la miró a un lado. ¿Se había perdido algo mientras veía pasar la bola de fuego volando?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo el recién llegado, apoyándose un poco en su bastón, moviendo un dedo hacia el Sirviente que colgaba, pareciendo burlarse del asco de todas las cosas. "¿No puedes decirlo? ¿No me digas que el barro también se metió en tus ojos?"

Si esperaba una respuesta, no vino del Assassin.

"Te maldigo Caster", el que se refirió como Lancer replicó con bilis en sus palabras, sonando como si pudiera, él llevaría a cabo la maldición en ese mismo momento. "¿Por qué estás del lado de un errante?"

"¿Eh?" el Caster de cabello azul replicó, como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta estúpida. "¡Porque es mejor que ponerse del lado de ustedes!"

Se apartó de su bastón, parpadearon los dedos y aparecieron luces brillantes antes de desaparecer en una fracción de segundo.

Más bolas de fuego corrieron hacia los dos Sirvientes envueltos en una neblina oscura, obligándolos a esquivar. Pero el nuevo Caster no se detuvo allí. Sus dedos continuaron volando, extendiendo símbolos hechos de luz como si no desafiara la ley natural para que la gente pintara con los dedos en el aire.

"Y oye, no me importan los mocosos con algún potencial", continuó antes de guiñarle un ojo a Mash con una gran sonrisa pícara. "Jovencita, prepárate para una buena pelea".

Ritsuka sabía que había dudas en su rostro. Tan bueno como fue esta nueva llegada, Assassin solo había estado a punto de dominarlos. ¿Podrían realmente ganar, incluso con ayuda?

Algunas de esas dudas deben haber aparecido en la cara de Mash, así como el chico azul ofreció algo de aliento. "No te preocupes, eres bueno. Puedes cambiar esto sí solo puedes prestar atención".

Mash miró la daga que todavía tenía en la pierna antes de mirar hacia Ritsuka y Olga. Visiblemente cuadró los hombros y dio su mejor respuesta. "C-Correcto, haré lo mejor que pueda".

Caster le dedicó otra sonrisa antes de que su rostro se volviera serio y se volviera hacia Ritsuka. "Oye chico, ¿eres su Master?"

Ritsuka asintió vacilante.

"Entonces te dejaré las órdenes iniciales. Soy un Servant de clase Caster. Realmente no les gusto en este momento. No como si el enemigo de mi enemigo fuera mi amigo, pero por ahora, puedes confiar en mí. ¡En honor a la valiente dama allí, haré un contrato temporal contigo y lucharé como tu Sierva! "

Ritsuka asintió nuevamente.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en este momento. ¿El enemigo de mi enemigo no es mi amigo? Servant Temporal? ¿Quién era este tipo de todos modos? ¿Y por qué seguía vivo cuando todos los demás estaban muertos o un Servant extraño y cubierto de niebla?

Pero calculó que todos estaban esperando que él les dijera que comenzaran. Y ahora que tenían un nuevo aliado, uno aparentemente lo suficientemente bueno como para poner a ambos enemigos en la retaguardia, probablemente deberían comenzar. Tal vez al centrarse en Lancer ya que él estaba entre ellos y Caster.

"¡Mash, Caster!" Llamó, fingiendo tener más confianza de lo que realmente era. Tomó otro respiro antes de comenzar la lucha nuevamente, ahora que los Servants Lancer y Assassin habían terminado de esquivar la última de las bolas de fuego. "¡Aplasta a Lancer, y luego a Assassin!"

Puede que no haya sido justo juntar dos contra uno, ¡pero empezaron primero!

Independientemente de lo injusto que pareciera ser, Caster sonrió ampliamente como si estuviera disfrutando y dejó que los símbolos brillantes explotaran hacia adelante.

"¡Entendido!" Mash comenzó a correr hacia adelante, ignorando la daga en su pierna. Ritsuka agarró a Olga por el antebrazo y la empujó hacia delante para quedarse cerca de Mash.

"Vamos", le dijo a su jefe. "Tenemos que quedarnos cerca de Mash o Caster, de lo contrario ese Assassin nos matará".

Independientemente de su acción deshonrosa de decirle a su nuevo amigo y un completo desconocido que se uniera a un tipo como un par de matones, ¡no quería morir!

* * *

Mash ignoró el dolor de sacudir la daga con cada paso que daba. Necesitaba dejarlo hasta que tuviera tiempo para recibir tratamiento de primeros auxilios. En este momento, la daga evitó que su sangre fluyera a través de la herida.

¡Todavía duele! Pero en ningún lado era tan malo como cuando había sido apuñalada o cortada en las batallas estimuladas por la práctica, ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Tal vez fue su parámetro de resistencia?

El ruido sordo de las botas golpeando el suelo detrás de ella le dijo a Mash que Ritsuka y Olga estaban justo detrás de ella, incluso mientras corría hacia adelante para atacar a Lancer.

Lancer maldijo al notar que la emboscada había sido revertida. Ahora estaba entre dos enemigos y Mash estaba atrapado entre él y Assassin.

Pero no se detuvo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era formar equipo con Assassin y abrumar a Mash y luego podrían derrotar a Caster.

Todo se redujo a quién podría vencer primero al oponente en el medio. Y todos lo sabían.

Más bolas de fuego de Caster corrieron hacia Assassin, que estaba lanzando sus dagas a todos menos a Lancer. Pero ahora que Assassin tuvo que esquivar los ataques, no estaba sosteniendo la velocidad abrumadora de fuego que había estado manteniendo antes, reflexionó Mash mientras casi distraídamente bloqueaba las dagas dirigidas a su Master y Olga sosteniendo su escudo sobre sus cabezas.

Seis metros a Lancer. Mash se preparó mentalmente para embestir a Lancer con su escudo. Significaría que tendría que dejar a Olga y Ritsuka abiertas para Assassin, pero no podía dejar que se acercaran a la lanza de Lancer.

"Prepárate", murmuró en voz baja a Ritsuka y Olga. "Tendré que golpear a Lancer, así que por favor esquiva a Assassin mientras lo hago".

"¿Qué?" chilló en voz alta Olga. "Esquivar a-!"

A cuatro metros de Lancer.

"¡Ahora!" gritó mientras retiraba su escudo de arriba y lo sostenía frente a ella. Ella pateó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia Lancer tan rápido como pudo.

Lancer no estaba sorprendido por su acusación y corrió hacia ella.

Levantó su lanza sobre su cabeza, obviamente con la intención de apuñalar hacia abajo una vez que pudiera superar su escudo. Mash sintió una oleada de miedo cuando la distancia entre los dos cayó rápidamente.

Pero la adrenalina se estaba disparando y sintió una sonrisa tentar sus labios ante la pura emoción de estar viva.

Un metro.

"¡Yaaaaaa!" Mash dejó que un grito de batalla saliera de su garganta.

"¡Nggh!" Lancer rugió en respuesta.

"¡Ansuz!" Caster gritó.

BAM!

Mash esquivó a la derecha detrás de su escudo, mientras que la lanza de Lancer empujó hacia donde había estado su hombro izquierdo.

Menos de medio segundo después, el mundo pareció temblar cuando el torso de Lancer se estrelló contra el escudo y Mash descubrió que su fuerza era inferior. Mash se disparó hacia atrás, golpeando a Ritsuka y Olga y enviando a las tres al suelo, afortunadamente todavía con el escudo en la mano.

Pero la colisión también había detenido a Lancer, reduciendo toda su velocidad a la nada.

Lo que resultó peligroso como la bola de fuego más grande de Caster, una esfera de nada más que fuego de dos metros y medio de ancho y dos y medio de alto explotó donde habían chocado, tragándose a Lancer en el fuego.

Cuando el fuego se evaporó, a Lancer no le quedó niebla negra a su alrededor y en su lugar se alzaron briznas de humo. Su piel, una vez del color negro puro, ahora tenía marcas de quemaduras marrones por todas partes.

Mash no podía ver su espalda, pero imaginó que se veía mucho peor donde había golpeado la bola de fuego.

"Ugh—" pareció gemir antes de decir sus últimas palabras cuando su forma golpeada comenzó a desaparecer en el aire, "¡Maldito seas Caster-!"

Mash rodó a las dos personas debajo de ella, luchando por ponerse de pie antes de que Assassin pudiera capitalizar su debilidad

Solo para que el personal de Caster golpee el suelo a pocos metros de distancia y que las dagas entrantes cambien su rumbo en el aire para aterrizar dentro de la runa que ahora brilla en el puente.

"Buen trabajo, señorita", sonrió el Caster junto a la runa que había dibujado con el trasero de su bastón. "No podría haberlo atrapado en eso sin ti".

"Oh, um", Mash sacudió el cumplido por el error que había cometido. Ella había estado planeando golpear a Lancer y tirarlo hacia atrás y lejos de su Master. No había considerado que Lancer fuera mucho más fuerte que ella que fuera ella quien fuera derribada. "Muchas graci-"

"Guárdalo para después", interrumpió el Espíritu Heroico cuando su bastón giró para interceptar una daga que lo habría golpeado a pesar de haber sido atrapado por su runa. "Todavía tenemos que cuidar a ese chimpancé gigante".

"Oh, claro", respondió Mash con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza. ¡Tan embarazoso! ¡Para distraerse de un enemigo por el cumplido de un aliado!

Mash se volvió para mirar a Assassin, que aún estaba colgado a la sombra de los pilares de arriba. Su mano libre sostenía varias dagas que ahora eran visibles ahora que no tenía una capa.

"Señor Caster", se preguntó Mash mientras se acercaba a Caster. "¿Cómo propones que saquemos a Assassin de allí?"

Probablemente debería haberle preguntado a su Master, pero él probablemente tenía tanta idea como ella. Además, ninguno de los dos sabía nada sobre Caster y las habilidades que tenía aparte de su habilidad con las Runas del Norte de Europa. ¿Quizás tenía algún Fantasma Noble que podría ayudarlo?

Si no lo hacía, entonces ella volvería a su primera idea de patear los pilares para acercarse a Assassin. Con Caster aquí, ella podía contar con él para defender a los demás.

"Sáltate el 'Señor'", ordenó Caster con una sonrisa. "pero sí, en realidad lo hago".

El Servant levantó su bastón de la runa, la runa se desvaneció antes de desaparecer. Giró su bastón varias veces antes de hacerlo caer al suelo. Apareció una runa gigantesca, que se extendía por el suelo desde su bastón hasta los pilares a lo largo del lado del puente.

Mash se estabilizó esperando que sucediera algo.

...

No pasó nada. Mash parpadeó cuando observó que la runa todavía estaba iluminada. ¿Caster no tenía un plan?

"¡UGH!" Assassin gruñó.

Mash volvió a mirar a Assassin. Ahora estaba usando ambas manos para sostener el pilar.

Los ojos de Mash se iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que Caster había hecho. Estaba aumentando la gravedad para tirar a Assassin al suelo, donde no podía usar los pilares para mantenerse por encima de su cabeza y fuera de su alcance.

Mash preparó su escudo y esperó. Cuando Assassin cae, sería su turno de derrotar a Assassin una vez que cayera a su alcance. Caster no podría ganar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que carece de un arma que no sea un bastón.

¿Y un bastón utilizado por Caster contra una daga empuñada por Assassin?

No contesten.

Pero el alcance de la daga era donde podía luchar. Ella podría ganar. Caster le había dado una oportunidad.

Y los Assassins eran la clase más débil. Él no podría lanzar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escapar del campo de gravedad, Caster podría proporcionarle apoyo a distancia y ella presionaría a Assassin en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_¡Podemos ganar esto! _Mash pensó mientras sentía que la presión mágica de la runa aumentaba de nuevo. Assassin respondió envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor del pilar que estaba abrazando para mantenerse en pie.

"¡Solo baja aquí y muere ya!" Olga gruñó mientras disparaba su bola negra contra Assassin.

Assassin solo maldijo y lo soltó cuando comenzó su rápida caída al suelo.

Lo bueno es que la runa pronto tiró la magia de Olga al suelo.

¿Qué?

"¡Acabas de usar Ehwaz para _TIRARLO_!" Olga gritó. "¡Por qué no intensificaste la gravedad!"

"Je je" Caster se rió entre dientes. "Tendré que recordar eso".

Pero Mash ya estaba saltando hacia adelante. Assassin estaba en el suelo. Tenía que luchar contra él antes de que él intentara escapar de la runa.

Mash sintió que el tirón hacia el suelo era demasiado fuerte. Su salto solo la atrapó unos dos metros antes de que tuviera que recuperarse de tropezar en el suelo.

Y Assassin ya había aterrizado y estaba usando su agilidad para lanzarse hacia ella, con las dagas en su mano desenvuelta.

Mash apretó los dientes y cargó hacia adelante, sintiendo que el aumento de peso no la estaba afectando tanto ahora que la adrenalina por luchar contra Assassin estaba comenzando a bombear.

Assassin comenzó la nueva ronda de su lucha lanzando una daga hacia su ojo. Mash giró su escudo para bloquear mientras inclinaba su cabeza para mirar desde donde solía estar el más alto que hablaba de su escudo. No podía dejar que Assassin usara su propio escudo para cegarla de nuevo.

Assassin se lanzó a la izquierda, arrojando otra daga que bloqueó fácilmente con su escudo mientras se giraba para encontrar su nueva dirección.

"¡Ha!" Mash gritó mientras empujaba su escudo para tratar de golpear a Assassin.

Assassin fácilmente esquivó y giró para rodear su escudo.

Mash invirtió su giro hacia donde Assassin intentaba entrar dentro del alcance de su escudo.

Assassin sacó su brazo derecho fuertemente envuelto para interceptar su escudo.

Mash gruñó cuando su escudo fue atrapado y sostenido en la mano de Assassin. Con solo su mano, el Sirviente había detenido su escudo.

_Esto es malo,_ pensó Mash mientras Assassin lanzaba su mano izquierda con la daga hacia su cabeza.

No tenía muchas opciones, así que tomó la primera que le vino a la mente.

"Nnh" Mash gruñó mientras llevaba la daga al braquio de su brazo derecho mientras liberaba intuitivamente un estallido de od, la energía mágica internalizada de su cuerpo, para aumentar su durabilidad allí.

La daga solo entró aproximadamente un centímetro antes de detenerse cuando golpeó el húmero.

Y Mash tenía una mano libre.

Ella golpeó a Assassin en la cabeza.

No era muy fuerte ya que solo tenía los músculos en ese brazo cortado, pero fue suficiente para asombrar a Assassin y obligarlo a soltar su escudo.

Mash aprovechó la ventaja momentánea para retroceder de inmediato, usar su brazo derecho herido para agarrar el escudo y balancear su largo borde inferior contra Assassin.

Assassin se inclinó hacia atrás, agachándose bajo el escudo y saltó, con otra daga ya en la mano.

Mash saltó hacia atrás, levantando un pie para patear a Assassin si lo seguía.

Assassin se lanzó hacia el lado izquierdo, justo cuando su escudo regresó a donde él había estado parado.

Mash continuó su swing, esperando finalmente dar un buen golpe contra el Servant del asesinato.

El brazo izquierdo de Assassin se lanzó hacia su muslo, el interior del muslo, su mente notó distraídamente, la parte donde estaban las venas y arterias. Si golpeaba, perdería sangre rápidamente hasta que muriera.

Mash dio una patada con su pie pateado, apenas perdió el brazo de Assassin pero ella golpeó su torso.

Assassin salió volando unos metros hacia atrás mientras rodaba por el suelo antes de agacharse.

Mash estableció su postura, orientada hacia Assassin, y notó que el brillo de la magia de Caster comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Assassin, ya no agobiado por el tirón de la runa de Caster que se lanzó a un lado, tratando de mantener a Mash entre él y Caster.

Mash se lanzó hacia adelante, ansioso por detenerlo antes de que pudiera regresar entre las columnas.

Una vez más, ella y Assassin se enfrentaron, su daga rebotando en su escudo mientras ella vigilaba su brazo para evitar que lo repitiera agarrándolo nuevamente.

Assassin, al darse cuenta de que no habría una repetición de los últimos segundos, retrocedió hacia los pilares.

Mash la persiguió, el escudo en ángulo frente a ella.

Lo mantuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Mash tropezó cuando la mano de Caster aterrizó repentinamente sobre su hombro y él se lanzó al aire por encima de su escudo.

"¡Y te quedarás quieto!" Gritó con su bastón extendido hacia Assassin.

Assassin, no es un tonto fácil, se escapó del personal de Caster y se alejó rápidamente alrededor de Mash, su agilidad superior fácilmente alejando el esfuerzo de ella para interceptarlo.

"¡Senpai!" Mash gritó con renovado temor de que Assassin los matara a él y a Olga.

¡Los dos retrocedieron cuando Assassin hizo florecer sus dagas, con el brazo hacia atrás para tirarlas!

Y luego se congeló aun cuando pisó una runa que se activó de inmediato en un estallido de luz azul.

"¿Alguna vez dije que te detendría aquí?" Caster preguntó retóricamente mientras se inclinaba arrogantemente sobre su bastón. "Sabía cómo esquivaría a un cobarde como tú, así que preparé runas para atraparte si las pisas".

"Jovencita", se volvió para dirigirse a Mash. "¿Te gustaría el honor? Tú fuiste el que más luchó contra él".

Mash se volvió hacia su Amo, inclinando la cabeza en cuestión. "¿Master?"

Ritsuka la miró a ella y a Assassin antes de tragar y dijo: "Por favor, deshazte de él, Mash".

Mash asintió y caminó hacia el Sirviente inmovilizado.

"¡Te maldigo!" Assassin siseó mientras ella se acercaba. "¡Te maldigo, con el Santo Grial, ante mis ojos! ¡Y tú, Caster, crees que puedes soportarlo con la ayuda de estos errantes!"

"Sí, en realidad", respondió Caster honestamente. "Simplemente son mejores que tú. Si Lancer no hubiera interceptado, habría esperado que los tres te hubieran derrotado fácilmente".

"¡Ja!" Assassin soltó una carcajada. "Estaba ganando por mi cuenta. ¡Ya casi los mato una docena de veces!"

"Sí, lo estabas" Caster estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero la joven estaba desarmando tu estilo de lucha y estaban tratando de escapar de tu emboscada. Solo eres bueno para una pelea y luego cualquier sobreviviente podría desarmar tu estilo de pelea. Simplemente no tenías la habilidad suficiente para matarlos rápidamente suficiente y la joven dama podría durar más que incluso en su peor día. Agregue a eso que tenía a su Master trabajando con ella y un fuerte mago con ellos, te habrían derrotado sin sudar en tu próxima pelea. Perdiste ".

Cuando lo pensó, Mash tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Caster. Assassin mantuvo una distancia constante de siete metros de ella en todo momento. También solo empleó golpes mortales que cansarían al oponente. También disfrutaba apuntar a las extremidades, apuntando a puntos que matarían si se dejaran desatendidos, como las venas y las arterias.

Y él nunca cambió su estrategia, incluso cuando entraron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Assassin no conocía otra forma de pelear y parecía aborrecer las tácticas cambiantes.

No es que ella estuviera mucho mejor. Solo sabía cómo luchar por los conjuntos de movimientos heredados que el Espíritu Heroico que había contraído con ella la había abandonado. Pero ella sabía que él o ella conocían al menos media docena de estilos diferentes de cómo usar el escudo.

Mash se estaba acercando a Assassin. Ahora que ella estaba más cerca, podía ver que él estaba temblando y tensando sus músculos, pero no podía mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Como Assassin, no tenía la habilidad de Resistencia Mágica. Una vez que fue etiquetado por un misterio, estaba casi indefenso contra él, incluso si no había sido creado por un Caster.

Ahora con su escudo al alcance de la cabeza de Assassin, Mash apretó más su escudo. Miró al enemigo que no se movía frente a ella. Todavía parecía peligroso, con su cuerpo negro brillante debajo de su nube de humo negro que se elevaba de su cuerpo, pero así, no era tan peligroso.

Mash bajó la mirada hacia la daga que aún tenía en el muslo y el agujero en el brazo desde donde se había caído la daga durante su lucha rápida y furiosa. A juzgar por la pequeña mancha de sangre en su brazo, su herida estaba sangrando a un ritmo ridículamente pequeño, ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que hubiera tenido por tal herida. ¿Tal vez fue solo un efecto de que ella fuera una Demi-Servant?

Estaba pensando demasiado de nuevo. Al igual que en las simulaciones donde había bajado su puntaje hasta que aprendió a actuar más rápido.

Mash balanceó su escudo, apuntando a la cabeza de Assassin.

Se aplastó como un huevo, sin el desorden asociado.

Y Assassin comenzó a desaparecer al igual que Lancer y el otro Servant desaparecieron, el humo y el lodo negro se diluyeron en el aire.

* * *

_Antártica, Chaldea, 2017_

Shirou corrió por los pasillos desiertos.

Acababa de contactarlo a través de su dispositivo de comunicación en la central eléctrica mientras intentaba averiguar más sobre este demonio.

Aparentemente, Fuyuki no estaba vacío de Sirvientes y acababan de encontrar uno.

Para cuando Shirou había llegado a la mitad del centro de comando (¿por qué el motor central estaba tan lejos del centro de comando?), Roman lo había llamado diciendo que el Servant enemigo había sido derrotado, por lo que Shirou no necesitaba apresurarse.

Shirou no había podido identificar al Sirviente a partir de la descripción que Roman había proporcionado en ese momento. ¿Un sirviente negro? ¿Con nubes de humo saliendo de ella?

¿Caster?

¿Berserker?

Pero Roman dijo que no había usado ninguna magia como Caster.

Y nadie _jamás_ confundiría a Berserker con una mujer.

Lancer no tenía armas de largo alcance como esa, ni Saber. Archer era un hombre, pero quién sabía qué armas tenía, ya que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, excepto tal vez Rin, pero ella nunca lo compartió.

Quizás Assassin, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para ser confundido con una niña. O Rider, que era mujer y usaba dagas con cadenas y vestía ropa negra.

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía nubes de humo. Ni Medusa ni Sasaki Kojirou tenían la leyenda que les permitiera disfrazarse.

Entonces, pensándolo bien, ¿tal vez podría haber sido Rider? A pesar de las inconsistencias, ella era la persona más cercana al Servant que Roman había descrito.

Solo que no pudo haber sido. Rider no tenía un Fantasma Noble que pudiera hacer eso. Tampoco su piel era negra. No pudo haber sido Rider.

Descubrir quién era un Servant sin ver su arma era inconveniente, concluyó Shirou. Ser un mago normal sin la capacidad de leer casi intuitivamente el historial de armas fue más perjudicial que beneficioso.

¿Tal vez por eso Rin se retorció tanto cuando dijo algo obvio?

Solo que había pasado unos segundos cuando Roman había vuelto a llamar. Ahora un segundo Servant se acercaba a los tres de Caldea. Necesitaban información y ayuda y la necesitaban ahora. No iban a sobrevivir sin algún conocimiento de sus enemigos.

Así que Shirou estaba corriendo por los pasillos, usando su físico entrenado para mantener la carrera hacia los ascensores para poder bajarse cerca del centro de comando.

Shirou giró en una esquina, ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad cuando movió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la derecha, forzando a su cuerpo a girar sin tener que perder algo de velocidad girando sus pies hacia el nuevo corredor.

Los ascensores estaban a la vista ahora, unas pocas docenas de metros por delante de él.

Y Shirou tuvo suerte. Alguien estaba allí esperando el ascensor, lo que significaba que no tendría que esperar tanto ...

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron cuando una puerta se abrió y la persona, uno de los magos sobrevivientes, si Shirou recordaba correctamente, se adelantó por la puerta del ascensor.

"¡Espere!" Shirou gritó. ¡Ya casi estaba allí! Solo 4 metros más

La mujer giró la cabeza para ver quién la había llamado.

Al ver a Shirou, la persona frunció el ceño y golpeó con la mano el panel de control.

Eso fue amable de su parte, pero el ceño fruncido fue grosero ...

¡No, espera! ¡Las puertas se estaban cerrando, no estaban abiertas!

Shirou aceleró otra vez, con las piernas más saltando que corriendo mientras intentaba atravesar la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

¡Es ahora o nunca!

Shirou dio un último salto, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado para presentar un perfil más estrecho y poder pasar mejor a través de la delgada abertura que quedaba de la puerta del ascensor.

Shirou apenas logró pasar, la puerta se cerró justo detrás de él.

Respirando con dificultad en el suelo, Shirou trató de recuperar el aliento de su carrera seguido de su carrera a toda velocidad y sus acrobacias de último segundo.

"Bueno, mira quién decidió entrar donde no era querido", la voz del mago arrastró las palabras, con una sonrisa burlona casi audible en su tono. "El asesino."


	10. Interludio

**Interludio: nombramiento del tercer director interino de Caldea**

* * *

(Tres días antes y tres horas después de la explosión. Ubicación: Sala de información central).

(Grabación tomada por TRIMEGISTUS y registrada en los registros oficiales de la reunión de Chaldea).

Roman se apresuró por la puerta de la sala de reuniones con vistas a CHALDEAS. Una vez que podías haber admirado la gran maqueta con la forma de la Tierra, pero en este momento, todo lo que podías ver eran los escombros y las piedras de las paredes y el techo.

No es que verías algo bueno ahora si los escombros no bloquearan la ventana. El brillo azul de CHALDEAS no era antes su gris preocupante, sino ahora un rojo ardiente.

Roman no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Nada demasiado rojo era bueno en la naturaleza.

¡Solo mira los semáforos! ¡Rojo significaba que algo iba a ir mal!

Tomando asiento en la última fila de las sillas verdes, Roman aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a todos los presentes.

En la esquina estaban los cocineros y los conserjes, el poco personal no mágico que estaba aquí para hacer el trabajo diario que ningún magus se rebajaría a hacer. Según su conducta habitual para una reunión de todo el personal, se sentaron en un grupo, separados de todos los demás, especialmente de los magos.

En las filas delante de él, los sobrevivientes se sentaron.

La mayoría de ellos eran magos, investigadores y trabajadores que ayudaron a Chaldea a encontrar, analizar y neutralizar las amenazas a la humanidad.

Roman los conocía a todos. Él era el departamento médico, el único que quedaba vivo.

Pobre Kylia. Ella no merecía ser volada en pedazos.

La idea de la explosión le recordó a Roman sobre el personal herido. La mayoría de los Masters todavía estaban vivos gracias a la tecnología médica en los Ataúdes de Chasis Spiritron. Pero apenas podían mantenerlos con vida e incluso eso estaba en un estado que Roman no dudaría en calificar como un estado peor que la muerte si alguno de ellos estuviera despierto.

A pesar de lo horrible que era la cultura magus, había descubierto muchas formas de mantener viva a una persona a pesar de lo violada o dañada que se volviera su cuerpo y alma.

Además de la pérdida a gran escala de sus Masters, incluido Ritsuka que se había derrumbado por una razón desconocida después de que Roman corriera para poner en funcionamiento los generadores de respaldo del sótano.

Le preocupaba lo que podría haber sucedido mientras él no estaba. Ritsuka no sufría envenenamiento por CO2, sino que su alma había dejado de prestarle atención a su cuerpo. Mash, justo al lado de él y que había sido literalmente aplastado por la losa de piedra sobre ella y había perdido demasiada sangre, también sufría una condición similar.

Era como si el alma estuviera atrapada en un familiar y Roman no sabía cómo tratarlo con éxito sin saber más sobre el familiar que contiene el alma. Si el alma quedara atrapada o perdida, tratar de liberarla podría matar tanto el cuerpo como el alma como lo hizo con el pobre Tyler del departamento de Masters hace ocho años. Es mejor dejarlos solos y con IV por ahora hasta que puedan aprender más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Menos inexplicables fueron sus dos pacientes más nuevos, Shirou Emiya y Bobby Ingles. Bobby se había lastimado en una racha de mala suerte mientras se esforzaba por sacar una piedra pesada de un cuerpo antes de dejar caer accidentalmente la piedra sobre su propio pie, aplastándola. Luego tropezó con una pila inestable de rocas y cayeron sobre su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, Bobby no estaba solo, así que lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería. Las heridas de Bobby estaban estables ahora, pero pasaría uno o dos días antes de que incluso la magia pudiera volver a ponerlo de pie.

Shirou, por otro lado, había sacado un cuerpo del desorden de la sala del generador principal, cortando un agujero a través de la puerta en el proceso, antes de colapsar en los pasillos por sus heridas bastante graves, incluida una herida en la cabeza sangrante de alguna metralla que se había desviado del cráneo. Roman pensó que el diagnóstico en curso revelaría la necesidad de una cirugía para estabilizar a Shirou y recuperarlo por completo.

Hubiera preferido supervisar el robot ahora, pero Chaldea necesitaba reorganizarse para maximizar sus posibilidades de rescatar a los heridos. Estaban en las doradas 72 horas de rescate, pero sin ninguna forma de liderazgo, no sabrían si ignoraron a alguien hasta que ya hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

Por un lado, las pérdidas entre los diversos departamentos fueron simplemente asombrosas. Varían desde el departamento de seguridad, los Masters y los departamentos de tecnología, que estaban todos muertos, al borde, o tenían algunos sobrevivientes como Shirou Emiya, Leonardo Da Vinci y Edward, hasta el final. Departamento de Recursos Humanos de mantenimiento, también llamado cocineros y conserjes, que solo habían perdido a su jefe de departamento, Christian Steward, por las bombas.

Roman examinó a los distintos individuos. Todos, excepto los heridos en su enfermería, estaban aquí. Incluso los cocineros y conserjes más Caleb y Aidan estaban aquí.

Pero finalmente llegó el momento de comenzar la reunión.

Entonces, en cualquier momento, alguien se pararía y tomaría la delantera.

En cualquier momento.

¿Quizas ahora?

Nadie se puso de pie.

Una pregunta estaba pasando por la mente de todos, ¿quién debería comenzar la reunión? ¿Quién debería intensificar y tomar el mando?

El silencio prevaleció mientras la gente miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose quién debería dar un paso adelante y tomar el control.

Por fin, el modelo de anatomía blanco sin ropa y sin género de Da Vinci habló.

"¿Son todos?" ella preguntó.

"Um", Roman se aclaró la garganta, mientras las personas frente a él se daban la vuelta para mirarlo. Tragando su repentino miedo escénico, Roman siguió adelante. "Bobby Ingles y Shirou Emiya están en la enfermería. Ambos están dormidos, pero estos son todos los demás. Al menos todos los que no están muertos o casi muertos ..." se detuvo al recordar todas las vidas que se habían perdido o estaban persistiendo al borde de la muerte.

"Bueno, entonces", el modelo de Da Vinci chasqueó la lengua, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que Roman no sabía que los modelos anatómicos tenían una lengua y eso que había pasado por la escuela de medicina. "Comencemos. Nuestro primer negocio es quién debería ser nuestro Director Interino. Como todos sabemos, la Directora Olga Marie Animusphere está muerta, así como todos los demás jefes de departamento, con la única excepción de Romani Archaman del departamento médico".

La gente asintió, tristeza y pena en muchas de las caras. Varios de los magos mantuvieron sus rostros impasibles o simplemente no les importó.

A Roman no le gustaba el estilo de vida y las actitudes del mago actual. Ser un mago significaba que tenías que arriesgar tu propia vida y muerte. ¡Pero no debería significar que tuviste que sacrificar tu propia humanidad para hacerlo!

"Como tal", continuó Da Vinci. "Propongo que Roman sea designado como Director Interino ya que él es el único Jefe de Departamento que queda".

"¡Qué!" Roman graznó. "¡¿Yo?! ¡¿En qué piensas al _hacerme_ dirigir Chaldea, Da Vinci?! ¡Serías más adecuado!"

Los magos sentados frente a Roman se revolvieron, pero Roman pudo ver asentimientos entre ellos.

"Son las reglas", dijo Ullr Longomontonous, el antiguo mago danés encuadernado en piel, en su acento inglés. "En caso de emergencia, los deberes del liderazgo pasan por los distintos jefes de departamento".

"Precisamente", dijo Da Vinci. "Además, si tuviera que dedicar mi tiempo a liderar, no me quedaría tiempo para hacer mis estudios y deberes. Soy demasiado valioso para perderlo como Director Interino".

"¿Y yo no?" Roman murmuró para sí mismo, pero incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que no era cierto. Necesitaban a Da Vinci. El Sirviente no tenía paralelo en muchos campos y era más que capaz de aguantar la pérdida de los técnicos y otros empleados.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Roman podía ver que los empleados no mágicos guardaban silencio, pero no estaban en desacuerdo.

Roman buscó a cualquier persona con sentido común para protestar contra su nombramiento. Él no quiere ser el Director interino. ¡Sería horrible en eso! Pero, si Ullr dijo que eran las reglas, tenía que ser cierto. Ullr no mentiría sobre eso. Al viejo le encantaban las reglas y había estado con Chaldea tanto tiempo como Marisbury, aunque Ullr fue degradado por Marie de su posición de liderazgo anterior.

Y desafortunadamente, el viejo era demasiado viejo. La artritis se estaba instalando y el hombre a menudo se veía dormido en las reuniones a las que recordaba asistir. Pero el hombre todavía era decente trabajando en los archivos, si no se dormía en medio de sus deberes u olvidaba cosas que ya sabía.

Lo cual hizo a menudo. Era por eso que todavía estaba vivo, ya que se había olvidado de la ocasión trascendental y se había quedado dormido en su sillón en lugar de dirigirse a ver el Rayshift.

Y por mucho que a Roman no le gustara, la verdad era que él, Roman, era la única persona aquí que había asistido a las reuniones para los jefes de departamento.

Muy bien, se había saltado algunos y Olga lo había echado de algunos de los otros, pero había asistido a una reunión que nadie más había tenido. Probablemente sabía más sobre los detalles de la Primera Orden de todos los presentes.

Además de eso, él era el jefe de la división médica.

Incluso si la división médica era solo él mismo después de que su enfermera Kylia muriera en la sala de control central.

A regañadientes, Roman se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente de la habitación.

No pudo hacer esto. No ha dirigido a nadie desde ...

Roman cortó el pensamiento. Este no era el momento de recordar. Tenía que liderar a Caldea mientras intentaba salvar a los heridos de gravedad.

No había nadie más, por desafortunado que fuera.

Y en este momento, cualquiera de los deberes era un trabajo a tiempo completo agotador.

Realmente quería salir corriendo por la puerta, regresar a su habitación y pasar el día mirando a Magical Mari, quedarse dormido con el video encendido y despertarse para descubrir que todo esto era un mal sueño.

Sí, incluso él no pensó que eso sucedería.

Roman finalmente terminó la caminata, subió los pocos escalones hacia el escenario elevado directamente en frente de la ventana y se giró para enfrentar la habitación casi vacía. Era difícil de creer que esto fuera todo lo que le quedaba para trabajar. De los aproximadamente 80 trabajadores y 48 Masters que habían estado aquí esta mañana, estos 17 eran todo lo que le quedaba ahora.

"Bueno, entonces" tragó Roman. "Como saben, somos los únicos miembros sobrevivientes de Chaldea. De alguna manera, alguien ha colocado bombas en la sala del generador principal y la sala de control central, tanto en la parte del centro de comando como en la sala central, y las detonó cuando afectaron al mayor número de la gente."

"Como resultado, perdimos a la mayoría de nuestros colegas. Peor aún, perdimos la mayor parte de nuestro liderazgo, ingenieros y técnicos".

"Um, realmente no sé qué hacer a continuación. Así que supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es contactar a la Asociación y las Naciones Unidas", confesó, volviendo a su formación médica. Si no tenía suficientes instalaciones, entonces lo reportó hasta que alguien pudiera hacer arreglos para que las instalaciones apropiadas estuvieran disponibles. "Necesitamos ayuda, preferiblemente un equipo médico y un equipo de detectives o investigadores o algo similar".

"Pero eso es algo que el Director", la voz de Roman se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que él, no Marisbury o Marie Olga, era el Director ahora. "quien ahora soy yo, debería hacer".

Roman cambió su peso mientras luchaba por ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué necesitaba Chaldea ahora?

Bueno, tenían que terminar de asegurar a los heridos y los cuerpos. Y luego necesitaban avanzar en la Primera Orden.

Lo que ya había sucedido era bastante malo, no necesitaban que la humanidad muriera junto con ellos.

"Así que mientras me ocupo de eso, los necesito para que terminen de encontrar a los sobrevivientes y los cuerpos. Usen el sistema de clasificación para determinar quién es qué", aconsejó. "Después de encontrar el último, um ..."

Roman hizo algunos cálculos rápidos. Habían localizado a 16 de los Masters en la sala de control central, 32 Masters que aún no se encontraban, y la mayoría de los ingenieros y técnicos no se contabilizaron, por lo que deberían ser unos 30 más o menos. Agregue a las personas de la sala de control central ...

"Las últimas 40 personas desaparecidas, por favor diríjase a la sala de control y comience a arreglarlo. Necesitamos esa sala operativa antes de que podamos volver a trabajar en la Primera Orden", finalizó Roman. "Sin las interfaces en la sala de control, no podemos usar LAPLACE, SHEBA o CHALDEAS o incluso la capacidad total de TRIMEGISTUS. Lograr que sea operativo debería ser nuestra primera preocupación después de los esfuerzos de rescate".

Hablando de CHALDEAS, no debería ser rojo como ese. Si recuerda correctamente, ni siquiera debería poder brillar de rojo. Esa no era una de las configuraciones que tenía.

"Lo que me lleva a uno de nuestros problemas más nuevos y más preocupantes. CHALDEAS está brillando rojo", informó a la sala, causando que algunos de ellos se movieran sorprendidos. "No sé lo que eso significa, pero-"

"En realidad", intervino Da Vinci. "Si CHALDEAS se ilumina en rojo, eso significa que hay un error. Es un modo destinado a los desarrolladores para ayudarlos a encontrar si cometieron un error al analizarlo o construirlo. Todo lo que significa es que de alguna manera recibió alguna instrucción que no computar ".

Roman y todos los magos de la sala parpadearon.

"¿Entonces CHALDEAS está fallando en este momento?" Lyudmilla hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

El familiar de Da Vinci se encogió de hombros. "Sin una interfaz para TRIMEGISTUS, no puedo decirlo. Tengo algunas hipótesis, pero sin saber cuál es la instrucción o cuáles son los datos, no tengo forma de saber cuál es la correcta".

Y Roman sabía que Da Vinci odiaba estar equivocado. No hablaría a menos que la presionen hasta que tenga confianza en sus respuestas.

"Correcto", dijo Roman. "Como puede ver, necesitamos que la sala de control esté operativa para que podamos saber qué está pasando. Entonces, Da Vinci, ¿hay alguna razón por la que nos está hablando a través de un familiar en este momento?"

La modelo giró, lo que se habría visto mejor si no fuera un modelo de anatomía blanco puro sin género, desnudo y sin rasgos de su laboratorio, antes de decir. "Solo estoy limpiando escombros de las salas de control. Ya encontré el último de los Masters, pero ..."

Hizo una pausa, obviamente no tenía buenas noticias para compartir a pesar de haber encontrado ya a la mitad de las personas desaparecidas.

"¿Pero qué?" Roman preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

"También logré encontrar lo que quedaba de nuestro pobre Director. Su cuerpo fue aplastado por los escombros después de ser destrozado y arrojado cuando una bomba explotó bajo sus pies", informó sombríamente la Sierva Caster.

El choque corrió por la habitación. La bomba había explotado justo debajo de sus pies. Eso fue ... Esto fue ...

"Además, Lev Lainur también estaba parado sobre una bomba diferente cuando explotó. No he podido encontrar tanto de él como de la pobre Olga", concluyó Da Vinci.

Oh querido. Este no era un mecanismo de defensa secreto que Marisbury había instalado en caso de motín o ataque. Si dos bombas apuntaban a la primera y segunda al mando de Caldea, entonces ...

Este fue un asesinato premeditado.

Roman tragó saliva. No había considerado quién podría haber hecho esto, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo.

De lo contrario, podría ser el próximo.

¡Era demasiado joven para morir!

Roman contuvo el pánico. Él era el Director de Caldea ahora. Todo esto era algo a tener en cuenta, un elemento en una lista.

Bien, solo otro elemento en la larga lista de problemas con los que ahora tenía que lidiar.

Podría arrojar esto sobre los rescatadores cuando llegaran.

"Un momento de silencio por la pérdida confirmada de nuestro Director y nuestro amigo Lev", Roman logró ahogarse. No lo había golpeado hasta ahora que su viejo amigo estaba muerto. Pero no podía parar ahora. La humanidad se extinguiría el próximo año a menos que arreglaran la Singularidad.

Tanto el mago como los civiles inclinaron la cabeza en reconocimiento de la pérdida de sus líderes.

Roman se tomó el tiempo para recuperarse. Él era el líder. No podía permitirse el lujo de derrumbarse ahora. Eso podría suceder después de que alguien entrara para reemplazarlo como director.

Cuando estuvo listo para hablar de nuevo, se limpió los ojos antes de aclararse la garganta, haciendo que las cabezas aún no se levantaran.

"Gracias por tu respeto". Agradeció sombríamente la habitación.

"Llamaré a nuestros superiores y patrocinadores. Mientras tanto, quiero que el resto de ustedes se dirija a la sala de control. Límpiela, arréglela y vea si puede encontrar lo que está mal", indicó a la sala antes de pasar a Da Vinci es familiar. "Da Vinci, dado que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo moverse por la sala del generador principal, una vez que termines de mover los últimos escombros, ¿podrías dirigirte a la sala del generador principal y cuidar de la sala?"

"Muy bien", dijo el familiar anatómico. "El maravilloso Da Vinci limpiará los escombros, encontrará los cuerpos y los sobrevivientes, y luego comenzará a arreglar los generadores. Será muy fácil".

"Gracias, Da Vinci", dijo Roman agradecido. "Lo aprecio."

Volviendo al resto de la habitación, preguntó: "¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué hay de Emiya?" Lyudmilla Baran gritó.

Roman parpadeó. Esa no era una pregunta que había estado esperando.

"Emiya está inconsciente en la enfermería", respondió antes de detenerse confundido. "¿No mencioné eso ya?"

"¿Entonces no tienes intención de hacer nada con el asesino?" ella preguntó con ferocidad denotándose en sus palabras.

"¿Qué sucede con el?" Roman preguntó confundido. ¿A qué se refería Lyudmilla? ¿Sabía ella algo sobre el ataque?

"¡Fue Emiya quien hizo esto!" ella gritó, saltando sobre sus pies en una muestra de su pasión demasiado ansiosa habitual. "¡Es un Emiya, el hijo del Magus Killer!"

Varios Magus reaccionaron con sorpresa ante eso. Romani parpadeó tratando de recordar por qué ese título le suena familiar ...

"El Magus Killer era un _lanzador de hechizos_ ", la burla goteó de su boca hacia la afrenta por la visión moderna de lo que debería ser un mago. Roman realmente no lo entendió ya que un lanzador de hechizos era tan bueno como un mago en su opinión. "¡cuyas tácticas favorecidas involucraban usar armas, armas modernas y **bombas** para matarnos! ¡Al igual que lo que sucedió aquí!

De repente, Roman entendió a qué se refería.

Ella cree que había encontrado al asesino.

Shirou Emiya era un empleado de Chaldea, empleado por su experiencia en máquinas de fijación. También se tomó largos períodos de tiempo libre para hacer su propia investigación y tener aventuras en todo el mundo.

También era un lanzador de hechizos, tal como lo había sido su padre.

"Si alguien pudiera haberse infiltrado en Chaldea, plantado bombas y luego explotarlas en el peor momento posible, ¡quién más que el hijo del propio Magus Killer!" Gritó Lyudmilla. "¡Así como su padre asesinó a mi tía!"

Se dio la vuelta por la habitación tratando de hacer contacto visual con la mayor cantidad de personas posible. "¡Emiya tiene la culpa de esto! ¡Fue entrenado por el Magus Killer! ¡Nos atacó!"

"¡Ahora!" Tom Nawakowski gritó, su cabello sobresalía como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de cepillarlo. Había estado en el turno nocturno la noche anterior, así que probablemente había estado durmiendo hasta que ocurrió la explosión. "¡No hay pruebas de que sea Shirou Emiya! ¡Es sospechoso, claro, pero no podemos actuar hasta que lo sepamos con certeza!"

Se puso de pie, hablando a toda la audiencia, no solo a Lyudmilla. "Estoy tan molesto por esto como ustedes. Como todos ustedes, perdí amigos y compañeros de trabajo por este horrible ataque, pero hasta que tengamos alguna prueba de quién lo hizo, no podemos señalar con el dedo a nadie. Nosotros son tan propensos a golpear a los inocentes como a acusar a los culpables ".

"Además", Edward, sin apellido ya que había sido desheredado de su familia de magos por su interés en la tecnología moderna. "Esto tiene todas las características de una trama típica de la Torre del Reloj. Si alguien quisiera ser promovido, eliminar a todos sus superiores y rivales crearía al menos una oportunidad. Lo siguiente que harían es enmarcar a alguien más para que la prueba tenga que en realidad sea hermético ya que cualquier evidencia que descubramos probablemente sea fabricada ".

Roman parpadeó. No era un detective. Toda esta conjetura y teoría empezaba a causarle dolor de cabeza.

"En ese caso, esto probablemente fue hecho por un mago de la torre del reloj", dijo Lyra Hooke, con una rara mirada de interés en sus ojos. "Tenemos unos pocos miembros del personal y una gran cantidad de los Masters son de allí. También tuvieron cierto reinado libre y la mayoría de ellos son lo suficientemente nuevos como para haber elegido avanzar al sacar la competencia".

"¡Exactamente!" Lyudmilla exclamó, un fuego en sus ojos cuando estuvo de acuerdo con las objeciones. Roman se dio cuenta con creciente horror de que esto se estaba convirtiendo en _política_. Estaba de acuerdo con la única intención de expulsar a sus enemigos. "Él o ella querían ser promovidos, ¡así que contrataron a Emiya para hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que interrogar al asesino para saber quién le pagó por traicionarnos!"

"A menos que fuera un geass que lo obligue a no revelarlo", dijo el familiar de Leonardo, pensativo. "Pero en ese caso, probablemente pueda solucionarlo. No hay ningún contrato que no pueda superar de todos modos. Pero, ¿y si Emiya es el culpable es lo que el atacante quiere que pensemos? Qué pasaría si al centrarnos en Emiya, ¿terminamos dándole al verdadero bombardero el tiempo que necesita para plantar más bombas? "

"Por supuesto, también existe la opción de que el bombardero fuera hipnotizado por una fuerza externa y terminara matándose a sí mismo y a su objetivo", continuó. "En cuyo caso, nuestro culpable haría una escapada limpia ya que su herramienta está muerta y no podríamos investigar quién lo hipnotizó".

"Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿no habría sido bombardeada solo la sala principal del generador o el centro de comando?" John Erwing preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para escuchar ansiosamente la respuesta del Lanzador.

"No si ..."

Roman se pellizcó la nariz cuando todos los magos en la habitación, el personal no mágico estaba demasiado intimidado para hablar, dispuesto a discutir sobre quién podría haber colocado las bombas, quién estaría enmarcado o quién quería que creyéramos que pensamos que pensamos que ellos piensan…

No era tan brillante. Era solo Romani Archaman, un tipo normal ahora. No era un genio como la mayoría de las personas aquí.

Era solo un médico, uno que sabía demasiado y ahora era responsable de lidiar con este desastre.

Lo que significa que no podía escabullirse por la puerta e ir a su escondite, solo que ahora era la habitación de Ritsuka, genial. Si quiere tomar un buen descanso ahora, entonces necesitaría encontrar un nuevo lugar.

Tal vez Ritsuka lo dejaría pasar si le daba un poco de pastel.

No, no podía relajarse ahora. Fue responsable de Chaldea.

Pero no podría liderar a nadie si el mago estuviera demasiado ocupado discutiendo y luchando entre sí. Necesitaba cortar esto ahora antes de que comenzaran a atacarse en los pasillos.

Y en realidad podrían hacer eso. Tenían miedo de ser asesinados como la mayoría de los trabajadores de Chaldea acababan de serlo. Y las personas asustadas podrían atacar a cualquiera que sintieran que los amenazaba.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó, calmando a la gente sorprendida que nunca lo había visto actuar así antes.

"Suficiente", repitió mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sección elevada de la habitación. "En este momento, solo quedamos nosotros 18, más si Bobby y Shirou se retiran o si puedo salvar a uno de los Masters. Somos Chaldea. Actuamos para preservar el futuro de la humanidad".

Hace una pausa y mira a cada persona a los ojos antes de pasar a la siguiente. "Estamos en medio de una Primera Orden. Todos, la Asociación, la ONU, ATLAS, el Mar de Estray y la Torre del Reloj, junto con todos los demás, están unidos para buscar la supervivencia futura de la humanidad".

"Tenemos que estar unidos. Si comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros, entonces ponemos en peligro la Primera Orden. No quiero eso en mi conciencia. ¿Y tú?"

Hizo una pausa, dejando que el silencio hablara por sí mismo.

Varias personas miraban hacia el suelo, avergonzadas de cómo habían estado actuando.

Lyudmilla habló, vacilante como si estuviera confundida. "Pero ¿qué pasa con el bombardero? ¿No deberíamos detenerlo antes de volver a salvar a la humanidad?"

Tom habló: "Primero tenemos que identificar al atacante. De lo contrario, nos haremos daño aún más".

"Además", dijo Leonardo, fingiendo que no había sido parte de la discusión anterior. "Si nos movemos prematuramente, podríamos terminar haciendo que el bombardero comience una pelea en los pasillos. Eso podría dañar a Chaldea aún más y retrasar aún más los esfuerzos de recuperación. No falta mucho antes de que la humanidad se extinga".

"Está bien. Concéntrate en mí, por favor", dijo Roman, volviendo la atención hacia sí mismo. "Como Director interino, instituyo este comando según sea necesario para el cumplimiento de la Primera Orden. No debes luchar contra nadie salvo en defensa propia. Debes trabajar siempre con alguien más. Excepto para el departamento de Recursos Humanos Sostenibles". Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Karen Cook, la jefa de cocina y la segunda al mando del departamento de SHR, que ahora era la cabeza desde que su jefe había muerto. "Debes seguir haciendo tus deberes, hacer comida y limpiar Chaldea".

"Um, solo una pregunta," Nadja habló, rascándose el brazo. "¿Cómo se supone que arreglemos la sala de control? Porque no tengo ningún talento para hacer cosas".

Roman se detuvo. Ah, sí, los ingenieros, los técnicos y los mecánicamente inclinados estaban todos muertos.

"Puedo arreglarlo y tenemos manuales para las máquinas", dijo Da Vinci. "Deberían permitir que cualquiera que sea más inteligente que un mono diagnostique las máquinas y solucione los problemas. Solo tiene que seguir las instrucciones".

"A menos que seas un genio como yo", declaró la sirvienta con aire de suficiencia. "Solo los arreglaré mejor que antes. ¡Nadie puede superar mi genio supremo!"

Roman se iluminó. "¡Manuales! Leonardo, ¿puedes revisar los manuales y escribirlos para que incluso los conserjes puedan usarlos?"

El familiar de Leonardo sonrió. "Sí, puedo hacer eso. Si solo configuro un holograma con los manuales mostrados y un programa de voz a texto, puedo hacerlo con mi genio impecable sin perder más tiempo y debería evitar que yo también lo haga aburrido. ¡Buen trabajo, Roman! Estás demostrando ser la elección correcta para el Director en funciones ".

"Está bien", Roman se volvió emocionado hacia los demás. "Lo siento, Karen, tendré que pedir prestado a tus empleados para complementar el mago en la reparación de las máquinas".

"¡Ahora espera!" Protestó Edward. "¡Tengo algunos proyectos en los que he estado trabajando! ¡No puedo parar y dejarlos en paz!"

"Como si un trabajador sin familia pudiera trabajar en algo significativo", se burló Lyra. "Mis experimentos requieren la mayor atención y concentración con uno de ellos a punto de llegar a la conclusión en tres días. ¡No me puedo ahorrar para arreglar maquinaria pequeña, Romani!"

Roman tembló bajo la mirada de los trabajadores que protestaban, pero se mantuvo firme. "Estamos en una crisis mientras tratamos con una Primera Orden. Solo la más importante de las tareas y recursos deben evitar lidiar con esto".

"Tus experimentos y tus proyectos", dijo mientras se volvía hacia Lyra y Edward, "son secundarios a la Primera Orden. Si fallamos aquí, todos nos extinguiremos. Lo que significa que hagas lo que hagas y lo que descubras se perderán para siempre. Si deben hacerlo, limpien después de ustedes, pero espero que lo hagan rápidamente porque los necesitamos a ustedes, sus manos y su conocimiento ".

"Pero", sonrió. "¡Si tenemos éxito, entonces la humanidad se salvará! ¡Hagámoslo gente!"

"¡Yaaay!" El aplaudió.

Solo Lyudmilla se unió antes de desvanecerse bajo el escrutinio de todos los demás.

Dejando a Roman para animar solo en una habitación llena de miradas en blanco, los silenciosos ronquidos de Ullr y el ceño fruncido de Lyra y Edward.

Después de unos segundos, Roman se dio cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo. Su alegría se hizo más tranquila antes de dejarlo morir en un incómodo silencio antes de toser.

"Muy bien", dijo, avergonzado. "Karen, vendrás conmigo a la sala de comunicaciones. Nos comunicaremos con la Asociación y la ONU desde allí. Tus cocineros deberían volver a preparar las comidas, pero todos los demás deberían obtener los manuales y ponerse a trabajar para limpiar los escombros. y arreglando la Sala de Control. Da Vinci, por favor, trabaje en los manuales lo antes posible, pero probablemente necesitemos examinar los generadores principales y neutralizar cualquier daño potencial de ellos.

Roman saltó los escalones desde la plataforma en la parte delantera de la habitación y se detuvo. "Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, Karen, ahora eres la jefa del departamento de SHR y Da Vinci, ahora estás a cargo de la División de Desarrollo de Tecnología. Cualquier otra posición de liderazgo se asignará más adelante".

"Si no hay nada más", Romani hizo una pausa esperando que alguien hablara. Nadie lo hizo. "Entonces concluiremos la reunión. Todos los que no obtuvieron una tarea anterior de mi parte deben ir a la sala de control y comenzar a arreglarlo. Use sus comunicadores para obtener los manuales ..."

Roman suspiró al darse cuenta de que los manuales del técnico estaban cerrados para cualquiera que no fuera un líder o un técnico.

"Y obtendré permiso para que cada uno de ustedes acceda a los manuales técnicos además de los manuales de usuario. Hasta entonces, tengan paciencia y hagan lo que puedan. Karen, por favor vengan conmigo".

Cuando el jefe de cocina se unió a él en la puerta, la gente se puso de pie detrás de ellos, él le murmuró: "Tenemos que discutir cómo usar mejor a su gente. No necesitamos tantos cocineros ahora como antes, así que ... "

(Fin de la grabación. Archivo guardado en los registros oficiales de la reunión caldea, sujeto a revisión y aprobación del director).


	11. Checklist 10

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Dentro del ascensor, Shirou se puso de pie.

Reconoció a Lyra Hooke. La rubia inglesa era investigadora y una de las docenas de magos, incluidos Shirou y Caster, que aún vivía en Caldea. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando y no interactuó con nadie de un estado inferior, pero por lo que escuchó, era una buena trabajadora y bastante inteligente.

Sin embargo, más inmediatamente importante, ella era definitivamente hostil.

¿Pero por qué motivo?

Shirou no lo sabía, pero pensó que podría ser una de las cien opciones.

Pudo haber sido porque la gente sospechaba que él había colocado las bombas.

Shirou podría haberla ofendido en el pasado.

O podría haber sido por algo que hizo papá.

O tal vez era solo la superioridad de un mago de líneas de sangre más viejas que miraban hacia las líneas de sangre más jóvenes, era bastante común en la Torre del Reloj.

Podría haber sido por la aversión hacia un mago japonés.

Podría ser que Shirou fuera un lanzador de hechizos en lugar de un mago adecuado.

Podía guardar rencor contra Rin y extenderlo hacia todos sus aliados.

Deseó que lo último no sucediera de vez en cuando. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin que Rin los agregara. Luvia todavía se enojaba y enrojecía cuando lo veía de vez en cuando.

Demonios, incluso tenía a alguien que no le gustaba porque estaba usando cierto champú.

La aversión de ese tipo en realidad tenía mucho sentido cuando te diste cuenta de que la compañía que hizo el champú que usaba Shirou había dejado la empresa de ese tipo fuera del negocio y lo había llevado a la pobreza y su familia lo había abandonado.

Y luego estaban todas las personas que lo miraban en lugares públicos. Se preguntó por qué ese odio aumentaba solo cuando hablaba con una mujer. Tenía un sabor a celos, pero eso no podía ser.

De lo contrario, habrían hablado con la mujer en cuestión.

¿Y por qué estar celoso?

¿Odiaban a la mujer o algo así?

Pero volviendo a la situación, Lyra Hooke era hostil y Shirou no quería estar en el suelo cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo potencial.

Shirou rápidamente controló su respiración, pasando de la respiración rápida de recuperación a una respiración controlada que le permitiría luchar si fuera necesario.

Ella podría ser la terrorista o en colaboración con el demonio o la terrorista. Incluso podría ser hipnotizada o poseída por el demonio. Había magia para interferir con la mente o quitarle la voluntad a una persona.

Y si un mago podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía un demonio? Y aunque un mago tenía defensas contra la magia de interferencia mental, las defensas no eran garantía de victoria. Podrían sentirse abrumados, especialmente si el mago estaba sorprendido.

O podría ser una inocente que actuaría de mala gana cuando todo Chaldea se esté recuperando del reciente ataque. Era deprimentemente común.

"Te agradecería que mantuvieras las puertas abiertas, pero dudo que estuvieras esperando que yo llegara", dijo Shirou con cautela, vigilando las pequeñas sacudidas del mago.

Ella se burló en respuesta.

"No quería que un oriental soberbio manchara el aire aquí", arrastraba la acertada inglesa. "Estamos trabajando para el beneficio de la humanidad. No necesitamos que un salvaje atrasado interfiera".

Entonces era algo mezquino después de todo. No significaba que algo más peligroso pudiera estar escondido debajo. Como aquella vez que había entregado a un asaltante a la policía solo para descubrir que el asaltante estaba siendo utilizado como un frente para que un mago codicioso adquiriera dinero.

Honestamente, fue más doloroso tener pequeñas buenas acciones como esas que se convierten en un monstruo de desastre.

Como cuando ayudó a Shinji a limpiar el dojo de tiro con arco solo para terminar en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Eso había sido un desastre.

Una en la que conoció a Saber, y se alegró, pero aún es un desastre.

Un desastre tan grande como este, ahora que lo pienso. El Grial preparado para destruir a todos tenía el mismo tipo de problema que SHEBA, TRIMEGISTUS y LAPLACE, informando que la humanidad pronto se extinguirá.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Shirou con calma, pero con cautela. No sabía por qué se disculpaba, solo que era más probable que mantuviera la paz. Tenía demasiada experiencia disculpándose por cosas que no tenía idea de cómo se había ofendido. "Solo estoy aquí para ayudar a los ingenieros, bueno, al menos estaba, y para ayudar como puedo".

¡Aguanta tu sarcasmo, aguanta tu sarcasmo! ¡Ella no necesita un comentario sobre él que ya ha arreglado la ventilación!

Allí, una oferta de paz de ayuda. Lo más probable es que sea rechazado ya que el mago mantendría su trabajo tan secreto como ...

"Ridículo", resopló con un aire de desdén. "No necesito a los rufianes más comunes para hurgar en mi sala de investigación. Dios sabe qué suciedad rastrearías en mis delicados experimentos".

Sí, eso también.

A Shirou no le importaba tanto. Había logrado activar accidentalmente un círculo de invocación que no conocía en su propio taller después de todo.

Podría causar un desastre si hiciera algo similar en el taller de otro mago.

"Me preocuparía más la nieve ya que la tierra más cercana está enterrada a metros debajo", respondió Shirou mientras caminaba hacia los botones del piso. Sostuvo su comunicador ante el escáner y esperó mientras reconocía su acceso. Presionó el botón del piso del Centro de Comando.

Hooke frunció el ceño, no era muy diferente a cuando Rin o Saber estaban enojados.

Sin embargo, menos preocupante.

"¡Las gotas de nieve o agua son peores, imbécil!" ella gruñó. "¡Los residuos que quedan de las impurezas no evaporadas requieren limpieza y purificación a escala molecular para deshacerse de ellos sin dañar el aparato reflectante! Y mientras la gota todavía está condensada, ¡la refracción del óxido de dihidrógeno desalinea los fotones y debilita la concentración! ¡No hay tolerancia a esa escala! "

Shirou parpadeó. Aparentemente, el mago tenía algunas quejas sobre el agua.

Y esa fue la mitad que entendió.

De acuerdo, más como un cuarto.

Muy bien, se perdió en algún lugar alrededor de las impurezas.

"¿Lo siento?" dijo con incertidumbre.

Olfateó antes de darse la vuelta, cruzando los brazos en un resoplido de indignación.

"No vales mi tiempo, _plebeyo_ ".

El desdén goteaba de sus palabras como el agua de un techo.

Shirou hizo una mueca y dejó que la conversación, por mucho que pudieras llamar al aluvión, muriera.

Ella estaba claramente infeliz y él quería salvar a la gente, no sumergirse innecesariamente en los mares agitados de una conversación con una mujer enojada. Mucho menos un mago enojado.

Extrañaba a Taiga. Al menos ella le hizo saber que estaba enojada en lugar de dar a entender a través de pistas menores que nadie más que otra mujer podía sentir.

Todavía era probable que te mordiera la cabeza, pero eso tenía más que ver con que tenía hambre que estar enojada.

Cuando el elevador se elevó al piso central, Shirou mantuvo un ojo en el mago que, sin mucho esfuerzo obvio de su parte, lo ignoraba.

Su ropa era bastante fina, y si recordaba correctamente, era uno de los vestidos que estaban de moda entre los investigadores de la Torre del Reloj. Evidentemente, ella había estado en la Torre del Reloj recientemente o todavía tenía conexiones con ellos.

Pero lo más importante, ¿podría estar aliada con el saboteador?

Shirou no tenía forma de saberlo. Ella no estaba usando magia y ninguno de sus códigos místicos, si usaba alguno, estaba filtrando prana o haciendo algo al medio ambiente. No podía captar su aroma.

No es que haya podido distinguir el aroma del demonio. El poder que había formado el agujero en la pared donde había estado la bomba, se había dispersado cuando la miró.

Y el olor de Caster al usar su magia para limpiar la habitación cubierta por cualquier olor posiblemente persistente.

Pero en este momento, lo mejor que podía hacer para encontrar al asesino y al saboteador era descubrir quién lo había dejado entrar en el corazón de Caldea más allá de todas las defensas que deberían haberlo detectado.

No ayudó que la mayoría de la lista de posibles candidatos estuvieran muertos.

Los pensamientos de Shirou fueron sacudidos por el ruido del ascensor.

Habían llegado al piso del Centro de comando.

"Adiós", dijo Shirou antes de partir tan pronto como se abrió la puerta.

No escuchó una respuesta.

* * *

Shirou esperó, con el pecho agitado por la respiración, mientras el panel de seguridad escaneaba su comunicador y él mismo.

Había corrido por los pasillos hasta aquí, lo que no había llevado mucho tiempo ya que los ascensores no estaban tan lejos del centro de comando, en menos de dos minutos.

La luz del panel parpadeó en verde y la puerta se abrió.

Shirou entró para ver la pantalla frente a la estación central de trabajo de Roman que mostraba la imagen de un Servant Lancer ennegrecido y quemado emergiendo de una enorme bola de fuego.

La naginata de Musashibou Benkei, junto con la media docena de armas en su espalda, se registraron en el mármol de realidad de Shirou.

Bueno, ahora tenía un rastrillo, un mazo, una hoz y un fardo de Noble Phantasm y vio si alguna vez necesitaba uno.

Probablemente nunca necesitaría una, ya que sería más barato proyectar una de las herramientas más comunes que usar una parte de Noble Phantasm de Benkei, los Siete Implementos. Aunque el Fantasma Noble del Octavo Implemento que roba temporalmente un Fantasma Noble enemigo, presentaba una táctica interesante que no había considerado antes ...

Pero Shirou tuvo que preguntarse por qué Hitachibou Kaison fue convocado bajo la identidad de Benkei en lugar del verdadero Benkei.

Shirou en realidad había visto una de las Mil Armas de Benkei en un museo, incluso si había sido atribuida a un samurai cuyo antepasado la había recogido durante el saqueo después de la batalla final de Benkei en el río Koromo, por lo que sabía que Benkei era una persona real.

Se habría encogido de hombros, excepto Benkei o Kaison o Lancer, cualquiera que sea el nombre que prefiriera, ahora se desvanecía a la manera de un Servant moribundo, mientras pronunciaba su maldición moribunda contra Caster.

Aunque, recordaba que los Servants moribundos de la Quinta Guerra tenían más destellos.

¿Por qué el Servant impostor no estaba muriendo una de las formas más limpias que Shirou había visto?

¡Era solo que, después de que un Servant muere, no hay órganos internos para limpiar, ni sangre para limpiar, ni siquiera un cadáver para enterrar! Solo poof y todo el desorden desaparece.

Se siente un poco como hacer trampa. Como si estuviera abaratando la pérdida.

Debería haber algo dejado para que otros ayuden a recordar a las personas que murieron. Incluso la tumba de Arthur ayudó a cumplir ese propósito, a pesar de que su cuerpo nunca fue enterrado allí.

Pero lo más importante, Lancer, Shirou decidió llamar a Benkei Lancer por ahora, había estado luchando contra Kyrielight y los otros chaldeanos.

¿Pero quién era ese Caster de cabello azul que acababa de hacer el más rápido escándalo que Shirou había visto para salvar a las tres personas de Chaldea? Parecía familiar ...

La pantalla cambió y el bastón de madera que estaba usando el Lanzador entró en perspectiva.

Shirou se centró en el personal que Caster Cu Chulainn, no sabía que Lancer de la Quinta Guerra podía ser convocado como un Caster. La falta de spandex azul y Gae Bolg lo habían confundido. Aparentemente, Caster lo había usado varias veces para golpear a idiotas en la cabeza, así como un arma personal, dándole una afinidad más cercana a un arma que la mayoría de las herramientas para tallar runas logradas.

Muy buena mano de obra, sin embargo. Le gustaba el grano de la madera Blackthorn y cómo el bastón había sido tallado sin metal. Aunque la mayoría de la gente nunca habría visto un bastón druida hecho de un árbol que la diosa irlandesa Morrigan había cultivado personalmente y entregado a una persona que se había ganado su favor.

Incluso si el personal había sido utilizado antes del comienzo de la Singularidad para luchar contra su yo más joven para darle a Shirou un joven y desarmado una oportunidad deportiva. Lo cual, cuando comparaste a un Servant contra un humano normal, era casi tan deportivo como un camarón contra una ballena, incluso si no fue tan doloroso como ser apuñalado en el corazón por Gae Bolg. Dos veces.

No, no tenía resentimientos por eso. Si Kirei hubiera sido su maestro y Shirou hubiera sido su Servant, habría querido apuñalar y matar de la manera más indolora posible.

Volviendo al personal, pudo entender el proceso de pensamiento de Chulainn detrás de él. Shirou más joven había sido un idiota sin armas. Si estabas buscando una buena pelea como lo fue Cu Chulainn, tenía sentido usar un bastón utilizado principalmente para hacer runas y golpear a los idiotas furiosos contra un joven tonto.

¡Oye, ahora tenía más experiencia y era más sabio, podía criticar a su yo más joven!

Y él reconoció libremente que era ingenuo e idiota en ese entonces, incluso si su corazón no había flaqueado desde que se enamoró de Saber.

Él salvaría a todos los que pueda y encontrará la manera de conocer a Saber.

Incluso si tomó una eternidad.

Pero el equipo de Caster y Kyrielight contra Assassin fue más urgente, así que Shirou volvió su atención a Mash Kyrielight que se levantaba del montón de magos en el suelo.

"Buen trabajo, señorita", dijo el Lanzador desde la pantalla mostrando la situación dentro del Singulariy. "No podría haberlo atrapado en eso sin ti".

"Oh, um", tartamudeó el nuevo semi-Servant "muchas gracias-"

Shirou vio que Hassan, de la daga del brazo maldito, se curvaba en un curso de colisión con Caster solo para que Caster girara su bastón y tirara la daga arrojada del cielo.

"Guárdalo para después", dijo Caster.

Lancer -no, Caster ahora- siempre había disfrutado concentrarse en una buena pelea. Parece que esa tendencia no había cambiado.

Caster hizo un gesto a Assassin que Shirou podía ver colgando del pilar del puente. ¿Era ese el puente Fuyuki en el que luchaban? "Todavía tenemos que cuidar a ese chimpancé gigante".

"Correcto."

Shirou casi podía escuchar la vergüenza de que un niño pequeño fuera corregido por un error básico en su voz.

Reenfocada en el oponente antes que ella, la joven se posicionó para acercarse a su aliado mientras cubría al director y al último de los Maestros.

Shirou pensó que no sería de mucha utilidad mirar la pelea. No podía evitar salvar a nadie de aquí y Cu Chulainn renunciaría a su lanza antes de perder ante un Servant Asesino.

Oh, espera, no tenía a Gae Bolg en este momento.

Tal vez Shirou realmente debería estar preocupado.

Empujándolo a un lado hasta que pudiera encontrar algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, Shirou se detuvo para inspeccionar la habitación. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Roman? Ah, allí está.

Shirou, ahora caminando a un ritmo constante, se acercó al romano visiblemente preocupado, que levantó una mano cerca de su boca como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a morderse la uña o algo así.

Shirou tocó al ansioso director interino de Chaldea en el hombro.

"¡GAAHHH!" el hombre gritó mientras saltaba en su asiento, volviéndose para mirar a Shirou.

Shirou contuvo una risa ante la reacción exagerada.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" preguntó, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Al final resultó que, Aileen Darkwood era necesaria para ayudar a diagnosticar una parte del Sistema de Revocación-Invocación, pero había estado observando las estadísticas vitales de los Maestros y el Director. Un trabajo para el que cualquiera podría ser entrenado, pero Chaldea ya no tenía la mano de obra capacitada.

Así que Shirou consiguió el trabajo de mirar las estadísticas vitales mientras Darkwood trabajaba para asegurarse de que el dispositivo para traer de vuelta a las personas varadas en la Singularidad funcionara según lo previsto.

Y como Shirou, como la mayoría de los sobrevivientes en Chaldea, no sabía cómo leer el monitor holográfico, tenía la mitad de la pantalla abierta al manual, escrita por Leonardo Da Vinci, y la otra mitad eran las estadísticas vitales.

La parte más importante de las estadísticas fue un gráfico de líneas con tres líneas irregulares de color separadas ubicadas entre dos líneas rectas de color naranja sólido. Representaba la medida del rechazo de Gaia a los familiares de Spiritron que actuaban como los cuerpos del alma de los viajeros que viajaban en el tiempo. Las líneas naranjas representaban la advertencia de rechazo severo. Si alguna de las líneas grises, blancas y moradas las cruzaba, se suponía que debía informarlo de inmediato. Si cruzaba las líneas rojas, que actualmente estaban fuera de escala en el gráfico, entonces debía iniciar protocolos de emergencia, que incluirían sacar a los tres antes de que Gaia los eliminara de la existencia.

O eso decía el manual. Shirou esperaba que el manual explicara para qué eran los otros gráficos y números en secciones posteriores.

Todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora era que algunas combinaciones de factores de los otros gráficos también tendrían que informarse, pero aún no había leído mucho en el manual para saber qué cosas deberían preocuparle. Simplemente pensó que si las líneas de Ritsuka, Olga o Mash cruzaban cualquier límite rojo, naranja o amarillo, debería informarlo.

Y espero que haya logrado leer más del manual antes de que los otros factores alcancen un nivel crítico.

Shirou vio destellar la luz de la proyección que Roman estaba mostrando en el vidrio sobre él cuando Caster usó a Mash como trampolín para lanzar otra bola de fuego contra Assassin, quien esquivó tanto el fuego como el ataque de Mash antes de correr hacia el nuevo e indefenso Master… cual era su nombre otra vez? Oh, sí, Ritsuka Fujimaru- y el Director.

Y luego Assassin pisó una runa que rápidamente brilló y lanzó lo que parecía ser una trampa de parálisis a juzgar por Assassin que cesó todo movimiento.

Shirou volvió a mirar los gráficos, asegurándose de que nada se desviara severamente. Nada tenía; Las lecturas de Ritsuka y Mash eran buenas y las de Olga, que eran altas pero todavía firmemente dentro de límites aceptables.

Shirou miró hacia la otra mitad de la pantalla. Darkwood, antes de abandonar el centro de comando, se había asegurado de que Shirou entendiera cómo abrir y cerrar pantallas adicionales.

Rin lo habría idolatrado y odiado, reflexionó Shirou. Darkwood hizo todo con la gracia y elegancia que se suponía que debía tener un noble y que la máscara de Rin debía mostrar. También creía en la nobleza obliga, que era una actitud bastante sorprendente de encontrar en un miembro de la nobleza magus.

Sin embargo, tenía más sentido para un mago que trabajaba en Chaldea.

Dicho esto, todavía era un mago y de una familia noble. Probablemente viviseccionaría a Shirou con la misma facilidad que decidir y pedir té.

Buen chico, sin embargo. Y algunos tés valieron una larga deliberación.

En la hipotética situación de cortes inminentes, Shirou esperaba que valiera una buena cantidad de deliberaciones antes de comenzar la vivisección. Le daría más tiempo para escapar antes de perder algo importante, como un pulmón o un corazón nuevamente.

En cuanto a Darkwood, el Dr. Roman supuestamente lideraba un grupo sobre lo que rompería esa máscara. Si Shirou pensara que Berserker aparecería alguna vez, entonces probablemente habría apostado a que Berserker atacando a él rompería la personalidad pública de Darkwood.

Es difícil contener el miedo con el Berserker Heracles cargando contra ti, gritando con una voz adecuada para sacudir la tierra.

Shirou hizo una pausa después de leer otro párrafo del manual.

El pequeño grupo de chaldeanos se estaba relajando después de que Mash despachó al assassin Hassan.

Estaban con Caster Cu Chulainn y se estaban estableciendo desde una posición lista para el combate.

Bueno, al menos Mash y Olga lo estaban. Ritsuka todavía parecía tan despistado y asustado como siempre.

Pobre tipo. Shirou podía recordar ser así durante la Guerra del Grial.

Enfrentando héroes fuera de la leyenda, todos los cuales estaban decididos a apuñalarlo, aplastarlo, comer las almas de sus compañeros de clase, aplastar a su amigo en una pulpa con su mano desnuda, matar a las personas inocentes a su alrededor, dispararle, secuestrar o violar a la chica de la que estabas enamorado no era lo que la gente quería para una experiencia laboral.

Shirou esperaba que el tipo tuviera un tiempo un poco más fácil que la última Guerra.

Solo que esta fue la primera vez, ¿no? El monitor declaró que los viajeros desplazados por Rayshift estaban el 31 de enero de 2004 a las 11:30 pm.

Shirou encontró el viaje en el tiempo confuso. ¿Por qué el japonés o el inglés no tenían formas gramaticales?

Podría tener algo que ver con que sea tan raro. Como si fuera inaudito o algo así.

Pero en cuanto a que confiaban en Cu Chulainn, el Lancer - ¡Caster! - no era un mal tipo si estaba de tu lado. Lo había ayudado a él y a Saber a escapar cuando Cu Chulainn decidió luchar contra Gilgamesh y se volvió hacia Kirei.

El audio del holograma de Roman se estaba reproduciendo en el centro de comando, permitiendo que Shirou y los demás trabajadores escucharan lo que se decía.

"Um, discúlpeme," la chica, Mash, habló vacilante con el Caster Servant. "Gracias por salvarnos del peligro".

Es interesante que fue el Servant quien dio un paso adelante. La mayoría de los Servants dejan que su Amo negocie y hable por ellos.

"Hola, buen trabajo". Caster sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. "No me debes por esta pelea. Tuviste la tuya y fue una pelea divertida".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras agregaba "Deberías estar más preocupado por tu cuerpo. ¡Ese Asesino siguió atacando tu trasero como una plaga!"

Shirou no lo recordó. Assassin había sido bastante meticuloso al apuntar a puntos débiles y el fondo no ofrecía demasiada ventaja si se cortaba o apuñalaba.

"¡Oh!" Mash se sonrojó y se puso nervioso.

Caster dio unos pasos hacia adelante, entrando en el espacio personal de Mash, para su evidente incomodidad e inquietud.

"¡Oye, te ves frágil, pero tienes un cuerpo muy bonito!" la felicitó mientras la miraba.

Luego agarró su brazo herido y lo examinó de cerca. "No sé en qué clase eres, pero eres bastante fuerte ... ¿Tal vez Saber?"

"No", él entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba de nuevo. "No tienes una espada. No es que signifique nada en una guerra como esta. Nadie usa el arma que se supone que debe usar". Se quejó. "Lancer usa demasiadas armas, Saber esconde su espada y ¿quién ha oído hablar de un Archer al que le gusta usar espadas? Al menos Berserker y Assassin usan armas apropiadas. ¿Y por qué no podría haber conseguido a Lancer en lugar de este estúpido bastón? "

Mientras Lancer se quejaba de cuán liberales eran las clases de Servants, el director había comenzado una conversación susurrada con Fujimaru.

"Por ahora, consigamos algo de información. Parece ser un espíritu heroico decente", intervino Roman en su silenciosa conversación. "Oye, Shirou. ¿Sabes quién es Caster?"

Shirou se dio la vuelta en su silla y se volvió para mirar a la persona que se dirigía a él. "Él es Cu Chulain-"

"Espera un momento Shirou, no pueden escucharte ahora mismo", Roman interrumpió a Shirou mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado virtual. Tocó una tecla final antes de asentir. "Está bien, ahora por favor continúa".

"Caster es Cu-" Shirou comenzó de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto? Algunos medios para comunicarse a través de la magia". Caster se alejó de la joven para mirar más de cerca el holograma proyectado. "¿Y por qué todavía estás cerca de Archer? Lo último que vi fue que Saber te había derrotado y que eras el fiel cachorro de Saber".

Shirou parpadeó.

_¿Qué? Archer no estaba aquí, ¿verdad? _Shirou se preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para examinar la habitación en busca de ese molesto Servant.

"¿Lo siento?" Shirou preguntó, confundido cuando no pudo encontrar a Archer.

"Oh, no eres Archer", Caster frunció el ceño antes de sonreír. "Debe ser una coincidencia entonces. Solo te pareces un poco a él ..."

Caster se apagó mientras miraba el holograma que se proyectaba en la Singularidad.

"¡De ninguna manera!" él gritó. "No quieres decir eso, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"

Caster echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, golpeándose la pierna.

Shirou parpadeó. Lancer, ahora Caster, estaba actuando raro. Es cierto que el Servant estaba en una forma diferente y de lo que había leído sobre los Servants, la personalidad de un Servant cambió dependiendo de qué parte de su leyenda se copió.

"¿Qué?" Exigió el director Animusphere. "¿Qué tiene de divertido?"

"Ese chico- él él él- Él se convirtió en - je je je - Yo estaba - ¡Ja ja ja ja!" Caster logró pronunciar algunas palabras más allá de sus risas antes de caer de rodillas, riendo mientras agarraba su bastón como si fuera lo único que le impidiera rodar por el suelo.

Shirou esperó a Caster. No entendió lo que era tan divertido.

¿Pasó algo en el pasado para esta singularidad?

"¡Exijo que me digas por qué te estás riendo!" Olga Marie golpeó furiosamente su pie mientras Mash y Ritsuka miraban atónitos.

* * *

Para molestia y confusión de todos, una vez que Caster contuvo el aliento, se negó a explicar lo que encontraba tan divertido. Dijo que, si el Maestro de Saber no lo sabía, entonces no tenía sentido decirlo. Era un druida y un guía, no un narrador.

Olga se enfureció por el rechazo, pero como Caster se negó a explicar y Shirou no lo sabía, atracó el pago de Shirou.

Ella no era la mejor jefa, concluyó Shirou nuevamente. Al menos su salario seguía siendo bastante bueno, incluso después de la cantidad que ella sacó.

Después de que la ira del Director se calmó, Roman pudo explicarle los asuntos al Servant. Sobre Chaldea, su propósito y su estado actual.

"... Otra parte preocupante es que descubrimos CHALDEAS, nuestra herramienta para observar el futuro de la humanidad, ahora está brillando en rojo", explicó Roman al silencioso Caster, que escuchaba intensamente. "Todavía estamos tratando de determinar qué significa eso"

"¿Rojo brillante? **_¿¡Rojo brillante!?_** ", Explotó Olga. "¿Por qué nadie me contó sobre esto, Romani? ¡Este es el tipo de cosas que deberías haberme informado en la primera oportunidad!"

"¡Lo siento!" Roman chilló. "Pero estabas preocupado por las pérdidas de personal la última vez, así que olvidamos ..."

"¡Sin excusas Romani!" Olga gritó mientras miraba al doctor. "¡Su falta de informarme sobre este asunto vale su empleo!"

"Lo siento", gritó de nuevo, con el sudor en la frente. "Todavía no hemos tenido el personal para rastrear el error, así que ..."

"U-Um", habló Mash, atrayendo la mirada del director para sí misma. Pareció encogerse un poco antes de recordarse. "Cuando Senpai y yo nos desplazamos con el Rayshift aquí, hubo un anuncio a través de los altavoces. Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero…"

Mash miró a un lado a Ritsuka, quien parpadeó antes de golpear su puño en la palma de la mano en recuerdo.

"Oh, lo recuerdo. ¿Era algo sobre algo que había cambiado y era incapaz de detectar la supervivencia humana?" se arrastró con el ceño fruncido mientras buscaba el recuerdo. "Además, CHALDEA se puso roja justo antes de eso".

"Y reescribiendo la próxima fecha de predicción de SHEBA", agregó Mash. "Recuerdo mucho eso, pero después de eso, las cosas se estaban volviendo bastante débiles ..."

Olga chasqueó la lengua. "Bueno, eso fue algo útil al menos".

No es necesario ser grosero, pero el director era un mago, por lo que probablemente lo hizo automáticamente.

"Está bien, echaré un vistazo a SHEBA y CHALDEA cuando regrese", suspiró Olga antes de comenzar a murmurar para sí misma. "No puedo confiar en que Romani lo haga bien de todos modos. ¿Pero qué cambió? ¿Fue la pérdida del personal en Chaldea? ¿Chaldea dependía de nuestra intervención en sus cálculos?"

Roman hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

"Y esa es la situación actual en Caldea", dijo. "En la actualidad, Ritsuka está allí, el Master interino y en medio de la investigación de campo".

Roman se inclinó hacia delante. "Déjame confirmar algo. ¿Eres un Servant de la Guerra del Santo Grial que estalló en esta ciudad y el único sobreviviente?"

Caster asintió, molesto y frustrado. "Si con eso, quieres decir que no he perdido. Saber había sido convocado accidentalmente por tu chico allí y mi Maestro me dijo que me retirara. Entonces todo ... cambió".

Shirou frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir con que todo cambió?"

Caster se encogió de hombros. "La Guerra del Grial cambió. No sé cómo sucedió, pero la ciudad se vio envuelta en llamas y todos los humanos desaparecieron, incluidos mi Amo y Saber. Solo quedaron los Servants".

"¿Los otros Servants pasaron por un cambio de clase o también fueron convocados nuevos Servidores?" Shirou preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "No recuerdo que Lancer o Assassin hayan sido esos Servants. En realidad, recuerdo que eras Lancer".

"Mira, chico", la cara de Caster brilló molesto. "Sería el primero en pasar felizmente por un cambio de clase en Lancer, pero incluso cuando peleamos, seguía siendo un Caster. Sé que te golpeé en la cabeza un poco antes de que convocaras a Saber, pero si eres del futuro, tú al menos debería recordarme usando un bastón, no una lanza ".

Shirou frunció el ceño. "Eso es imposible. Me atravesó con Gae Bolg dos veces durante la guerra. Nunca tuvo un bastón".

Caster levantó las cejas ante eso. "Debí haberte golpeado demasiado fuerte en la cabeza con mi bastón cuando intentaste defenderte con ese periódico reforzado. Después de que dejaste de correr, supuse que merecías una pelea honorable antes de matarte. Incluso te lo dije a mí mismo".

Shirou miró a un lado a Roman. "Esto no puede ser el pasado. Me enfrenté a Lancer tres veces y cada vez, usó su lanza y solo su lanza".

"Y solo te enfrenté dos veces, una antes de saber que eras un mago y la segunda fue antes de que convocaras a Saber," disparó Caster.

"¿Estás diciendo que el valor de distorsión de la Singularidad es tal que ya no corresponde a la historia?" Olga irrumpió.

Shirou y Caster se giraron para mirarla antes de volverse a mirar.

"Ese podría ser el caso," Caster estuvo de acuerdo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Es eso o sufriste daño cerebral", respondió Shirou.

" _No fui_ golpeado en la cabeza como un idiota", sonrió Caster ante su propia respuesta.

Los ojos de Shirou se entrecerraron y abrió la boca para responder.

"¡Suficiente!" Olga avanzó, empujando a Caster. Caster sonrió ante el intento de moverlo antes de que él retrocediera solo, haciendo que Olga se tambaleara sobre sus talones antes de que ella se agarrara y colocara sus manos en sus caderas. "¡No estoy interesado en tu primitiva lucha de hombre de las cavernas sobre quién venció a quién! ¡Solo dime qué pasó para que pueda encontrar la fuente de la Singularidad!"

"Sí, señora", murmuraron Shirou y Caster como uno.

Ritsuka se mordió la lengua para contener la risa.

Los dos estaban actuando con dureza, pero doblados bajo el director malicioso.

"Bueno, después de que el fuego y todos desaparecieron, dejamos de pelear. Entonces Saber se enfureció e inmediatamente persiguió a Archer que se había retirado a la casa de su Amo", recordó Caster.

"Ella golpeó al imbécil que hizo explotar el lugar", le lanzó una sonrisa a Shirou por alguna razón. "E inmediatamente fue tras Lancer, Rider y Berserker. Derrótalos a todos, uno por uno, e incluso venció a Assassin cuando la emboscó después de que ella derrotó a Berserker".

"Y cualquier Servant que ella derrotó se convirtió en estos dos", Caster agitó su bastón hacia donde Lancer y Assassin habían estado una vez. "Corrompido por el barro negro".

"¿Supongo que, dado que ella no te va a perseguir, Berserker la agotó?" Shirou preguntó.

"Sí", Caster hizo una mueca. "He visto muchas cosas, pero esas dos peleando en el bosque ... espero que no tengas ninguna propiedad allí porque ella tuvo que usar mucho su Fantasma Noble".

El grupo se volvió hacia el bosque occidental que estaba en llamas. Roman levantó la vista panorámica e hizo una mueca al ver la serie de líneas que cruzaban el bosque, limpiando todo.

"Me sorprende que ella lo haya vencido sola", murmuró Shirou. "Berserker tenía 12 vidas y cada vez que lo matas, él obtiene inmunidad contra él. Tienes que golpearlo tan fuerte que su Núcleo Espiritual está casi destruido y no puede repararse sin agotarse".

O eso le había explicado Illya a Rin cuando terminó la Guerra del Grial. Resultó que el Núcleo de espíritu de Berserker había tratado de rechazar a Caliburn cuando fue atravesado el corazón. Solo para que Berserker fuera considerado indigno, Caliburn se había negado a ser expulsado por Heracles. Entonces Caliburn rechazó la regeneración de Godhand tratando de expulsarlo e infligió otra ronda de daño en Hercacles solo para que el mismo ciclo se repita hasta su muerte final.

Solo la suerte de que tanto él como Saber hubieran estado tan fuera de juego que no hubieran retirado la Espada Dorada de la Victoria Obligatoria de inmediato les había ganado esa pelea.

Irónico de verdad. Cualquier espadachín experimentado en combate sabía que no debía dejar su arma en el cuerpo de un oponente.

A excepción de Shirou. Podía dejar docenas de espadas por el lugar ya que nunca estaba realmente desarmado hasta que se quedó sin Od.

Caster silbó. "¿12 vidas? Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí. Ese tipo fue muy difícil de combatir incluso sin morir una vez. Llevé al Fantasma Noble de mi Maestro al pecho sin estremecerme".

"¿No son caros de mantener los Berserkers?" Mash preguntó. "Por lo general, su locura es compensar su falta de poder ..."

Ella se detuvo cuando Shirou sacudió la cabeza.

"Berserker era Heracles", les informó solemnemente. "Y fue convocado como Berserker para mejorar su alto poder".

El silencio reinó tanto en Caldea como en Fuyuki.

"¡Heracles!" Olga chilló.

La taza de café de Roman cayó al suelo, derramando su contenido mientras miraba boquiabierto la revelación.

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron y su boca cayó.

Ritsuka miró a su alrededor ante todas las reacciones. Reconoció ese nombre, pero ¿por qué todos actuaban como si fuera el fin del mundo?

Caster hizo una mueca mientras murmuraba: "Sí, no es de extrañar que fuera tan duro. Esa pequeña dama debe ser una Maestra estupenda si es capaz de soportar a esa bestia de Servant".

"¿Conociste a Illya?" salió de la boca de Shirou antes de que pudiera aplicar un filtro.

"Oh", los ojos de Caster se entrecerraron con el holograma. "¿Ya conoces a la pequeña señorita? ¿La llevaste cautiva?"

"¿Cómo se supone que derrotaremos a **HERACLES** de todos los Servants?" Olga exigió. "¿Y cómo Berserker, no obstante ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? ¿Cómo podría un Maestro apoyarlo sin morir?"

"No lo hice", dijo Shirou mientras contenía el impulso de retorcerse. "Solo la llevé a casa después de que matamos a Berserker".

"Entonces tus gustos corren hacia ese tipo de chicas ¿eh?" Caster reflexionó, ignorando el apéndice de Shirou.

"¿Qué?" Shirou farfulló ante la acusación. "¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Ella es mi _hermana_! ¡Eso es asqueroso!"

No podía negar que Illya tenía la menor idea de ser una belleza cuando creciera si no hubiera muerto tan joven ... ¡Pero aún era su _hermana_!

"¿Y por qué nadie mencionó esto antes?" Olga gritó.

"No te preocupes, la chica parecía que crecería para ser una belleza", bromeó Caster o tranquilizó a Shirou. La situación era bastante caótica, nadie podía decir cuál. "Adoptarla en tu familia no era necesario antes de acostarla en mi día, pero supongo que los tiempos han cambiado".

"No, mi papá era su padre antes de que me adoptara", protestó Shirou, sonrojándose por la acusación. "¡Estoy enamorado de Saber de todos modos!"

"¡Y el único otro Servant que queda vivo es Saber, que de alguna manera venció a ese monstruo!" Olga gritó antes de detenerse para respirar.

"Heracles", murmuró Mash débilmente. "El héroe más grande de la mitología griega. El que venció a los Doce Trabajos".

"Oh, entonces un hombre de mujer, ¿eh?" Caster sonrió. "Resistente, interesante para pelear, te atrapé un poco, supe que me gustabas, muchacho".

Shirou parecía rechazado por la declaración.

La cara de Caster se puso agria. "¡No es así! Soy heterosexual. ¿Por qué tu cultura incluso ..."

Caster se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Trata de decir que habrías extendido una invitación a los Caballeros del Ulster si él hubiera estado vivo en ese entonces y hoy en día lo tienes ... Ugh", murmuró Caster.

"Espera un segundo aquí", interrumpió Roman después de recuperar su taza del suelo. "¿Estás diciendo que todos los Servants que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora ya fueron derrotados por Saber?"

"La supervivencia de los Siete Servants", se dio cuenta Olga. "Esa regla de la Guerra del Santo Grial se rompió aquí".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Caster. "Los Servants muertos y los monstruos que surgieron como gusanos después de que Saber comenzó su alboroto han estado buscando algo juntos. La parte problemática es que yo soy una de las cosas que están buscando".

"La Guerra del Santo Grial no terminará hasta que tú o Saber sean asesinados", dijo Shirou en voz baja.

"Entonces, si derrotas a Saber mientras Saber todavía se está recuperando", dijo Roman, emocionado.

"Sí, eso debería terminar con la Guerra del Santo Grial aquí", estuvo de acuerdo Caster. "Sin embargo, no sé si las cosas volverían a la normalidad".

"Ya veo", asintió el director de Chaldea, fingiendo que su colapso por Berserker nunca había sucedido. "Ya veo. Nos ayudaste, pero al final, fue por tu propio bien, ¿eh? Quieres derrotar a Saber, pero no tienes oportunidad de hacerlo solo. Es por eso que nos enfocaste en nosotros ... ¿verdad?"

Olga lanzó una mirada acusadora a Caster, que parecía un poco avergonzado por la revelación de su motivo oculto.

"Así es", estuvo de acuerdo. "No es un mal negocio, ¿verdad?"

"¡Excepto por la parte sobre, no sé, HERACLES COMO BERSERKER BAJO SU CONTROL!" Ella gritó. "¿Quién _es_ Saber de todos modos?"

"Sí, tienes un par de pulmones," Caster se metió un dedo en las orejas y lo movió. "Quizás quieras dejar de gritar. Llama la atención".

"¡GUOOOH!"

"Como de ese paquete de esqueletos allí", Caster señaló el grupo entrante de esqueletos que habían logrado acercarse mientras Chaldea estaba distraída por el descubrimiento de Heracles como Berserker.

"¡Ay!" Olga corrió detrás de Mash.

"¡Ay!" Roman gritó cuando volvió a prestar atención a sus monitores.

Sus gritos lograron romper el trance que estaba consumiendo la atención del personal de Chaldea.

A excepción de Shirou, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando tanto sus gráficos como las imágenes del Rayshift para notar el final de la repentina congelación de los miembros del mago del personal de Chaldea.

"No hay fin para estos tipos", Caster suspiró molesto antes de alegrarse. "Hombre, te lo digo, ¡no hay nada mejor que tener aliados!"

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

La pelea fue breve.

Incluso con sus heridas, Mash habría podido manejar solo la manada de esqueletos. Con los hechizos a distancia de Caster, la lucha fue aún más fácil ya que Caster incineró los Esqueletos que no la estaban cargando.

Mash bloqueó la última flecha disparada por el último arquero esqueleto que acababa de convertirse en hoguera antes de que bajara su escudo.

Ella escaneó sobre el campo de batalla, sus hábitos se desarrollaron en los simuladores de entrenamiento de Chaldea con el equipo A tomando el control. No había movimiento más que el humo que flotaba más alto en el cielo o los edificios que estaban en llamas.

Además, no sintió ningún indicio de presión mágica sobre su piel, lo que indica que no había ningún hechizo o hostilidad animada por magia cerca.

Bueno, podía sentir el poder de Caster detrás y a su izquierda y podía sentir la energía mágica de su Maestro fluyendo hacia ella desde atrás y la fuerza mágica mucho más sutil de Olga entre los dos, pero no eran hostiles.

Eran sus aliados, y en el caso de Ritsuka y Olga, ¿tal vez incluso sus amigas?

Mash no lo sabía. Había tenido amigos entre los Maestros y los miembros de Chaldea, pero eran magos o tenían el mismo aire de estar dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, sin importar el costo.

Fue por esa razón que Ritsuka era tan maravillosa. No tenía el aire que, si te metías en su camino, te cortaría sin arrepentimiento.

Bueno, algunos de los magos lamentarían haberla cortado si ella se interpusiera en su camino, pero aun así lo harían. Dependiendo de la persona, incluso podrían enterrarla bajo el cielo abierto en lugar de arrojar su cadáver al incinerador o sobre la mesa de disección.

Pero Ritsuka no era así. Se sentía como un humano y en un mundo enterrado bajo la nieve y el hielo antárticos, lleno de despiadados investigadores e idealistas que no dejarían que nada los detuviera, era alguien a quien atesorar.

Por qué, Mash nunca podría haber imaginado ese nuevo juego, charadas. Hubiera hecho su vida mucho más interesante todos esos años antes.

Pero al terminar su vigilancia utilizando todos sus sentidos, Mash se relajó. Nada estaba al alcance.

"Hostiles derrotados", informó Mash antes de suspirar y dejarse apoyar en su escudo, ajustando la postura para soportar su peso sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo que la adrenalina se apagaba. Ella estaba cansada. Todavía podía continuar, el entrenamiento de simulación fue más riguroso que esto, pero no cambió el hecho de que le dolía el brazo y el muslo le latía al ritmo de los latidos del corazón. Sin mencionar el ligero agotamiento que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Estaba contenta de tener habilidades y resistencia de nivel Servant. Si no lo hiciera, probablemente ya se habría desmayado por el agotamiento, incluso si fuera grosero. Especialmente delante de su aliado, Caster.

"Las cosas se han calmado por fin", comentó.

"Que mal", Caster frunció el ceño, con molestia escrita en su rostro. "Si hubiera sido convocado como Lancer, ya podría haber acabado con Saber con solo un golpe. Hombre, Caster no es para mí".

"Um," habló el senpai de Mash, vacilante y confundido en su voz. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'si fueras un Lancer'?"

"Kyrielight, ven aquí", dijo el Director Animusphere, con un borde de preocupación en su voz. "Estás herido, ¿verdad? Puedo curar pequeñas heridas como esa".

Mash asintió antes de apartarse del escudo y llevársela mientras se acercaba a Olga.

Sería bueno estar curada, especialmente la daga en su muslo. Duele.

Pero su Maestro había hecho una pregunta y no quería decepcionarlo.

"Se sabe que un Espíritu heroico tiene los atributos de varias clases", Mash dio una conferencia con creciente energía, mientras se acercaba a Olga Marie y dejaba que el director dirigiera la magia de curación de sus heridas. "Cu Chulainn es un Espíritu Heroico de alto nivel con las calificaciones para no solo ser un Lanzador sino también un Lancer. La revista Vivian dijo que también podría ser convocado como Berserker, pero los expertos no están de acuerdo sobre la posibilidad de que sea convocado como un Arquero o un Sable. Debido a la longitud de su leyenda, Setanta podría ser convocado en varios momentos de su vida, permitiendo que su mentalidad sea más flexible y más capaz de igualar la personalidad de su Maestro. Es considerado como el espíritu heroico supremo cuando está en Irlanda ".

Mash se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y que todos la miraban. Ella reprimió el impulso de dar un paso detrás de Olga para esconderse de las miradas de todos cuando Olga la llevó al suelo para comenzar el tratamiento con la daga en su muslo.

"Gracias por el cumplido, señorita," Caster le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara. "Hombre, estoy bien".

Flexionó los músculos del brazo mientras posaba frente a todos. Mash inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su expresión mortificada, solo dejando escapar un grito de dolor cuando el director sacó la daga de su muslo.

¡¿Por qué ella hizo eso?! ¡Ahora Senpai iba a pensar que era rara! Y a los japoneses no les gustó cuando la gente se destacó de acuerdo con la información de fondo de FATE. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer si su Maestro y Senpai en ser humano ya no querían tener nada que ver con ella?

"Ejem", Olga tosió para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, incluso cuando sus manos brillaron con un ligero color violeta y sus heridas se cosieron rápidamente. "Independientemente del ego poco impresionante de un simple Servant-"

Caster sonrió ante su desprecio, pero no dejó de presumir. Curiosamente, los ojos de Olga ahora estaban completamente centrados en Mash, pero tenía un ligero sonrojo rojizo en la cara después de una rápida mirada al hombre.

No es que Mash haya notado las acciones de Olga. Mash estaba ocupada notando en la santidad de su propia mente que Caster tenía brazos bien definidos y que su paquete de seis era realmente agradable.

"¿Qué era lo que querías de nosotros?" Olga preguntó. "Deseas el final de la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero te falta la capacidad de derrotar a Berserker o Saber. También te falta un Maestro, por lo que es difícil mantener tu existencia".

"Sí, si el poder mágico en la atmósfera no hubiera aumentado, todos hubiéramos desaparecido mucho antes", coincidió Caster, mientras giraba un poco su bastón. "Y como ustedes son Maestros de una organización, debo mencionar que los Servants tendemos a no involucrarnos fuera de nuestro período de tiempo. Incluso entonces, en última instancia, solo cooperamos como armas".

Caster sonrió con una sonrisa feroz mientras decía "armas".

"Pero su objetivo es investigar esta anomalía. La mía es poner fin a la Guerra del Santo Grial. Nuestros intereses coinciden, entonces, ¿qué tal si unimos fuerzas?" Caster propuso, mirando interesado en su respuesta.

Mash guardó silencio. Ella era una Sierva y esta era una elección para el director o el Maestro.

Personalmente, ella quería aliarse con Caster. Ella estaba haciendo un trabajo horrible como Sierva. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del Espíritu Heroico con el que se fusionó, no tenía idea de qué habilidades o incluso qué Fantasma Noble tenía.

Todo lo que sabía era que su Espíritu Heroico era un Servant Shielder de Clase Extra legalmente bien alineado.

Y que tenía un gran escudo que sabía usar en combate a pesar de que nunca antes había tenido un escudo.

Ella era claramente inadecuada, así que aliarse con un Servant fuerte como Cu Chulainn significaría que probablemente podrían ganar.

Pero con Heracles como Berserker ...

Mash estaba asustado.

"Esa es una propuesta racional", coincidió Olga Marie, la luz se apagaba de sus manos una vez que los agujeros en Mash habían desaparecido. El director se puso de pie cuando ella se volvió para mirar al Servant independiente. "Pero si hacemos eso, ¿quién será tu Maestro?"

Caster parpadeó. "Bueno, ese niño allí, por supuesto".

Saludó a Ritsuka, que parecía sorprendido de involucrarse en la conversación, antes de que Caster volviera su atención al director.

"Pero no parece que tengas la aptitud para ser un Maestro", dijo mientras se acercaba a Olga, examinándola más de cerca, para su vergüenza. "Quiero decir, posees circuitos mágicos de alta calidad, pero no tienes la aptitud para ser un Maestro. ¿Es una maldición?"

Olga se sonrojó mientras decía "¡Cállate! ¿Qué te importa?"

Respiró hondo antes de imponer una máscara de calma sobre su rostro cuando se volvió hacia Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, está en tus manos. Úselo sabiamente".

Ritsuka miró de un lado a otro entre los dos, la confusión nuevamente se instaló en su rostro.

Cuando se levantó, Mash pensó que su senpai estaba usando esa expresión demasiado. Realmente necesitaba saber más que él.

Caster aceleró hacia Ritsuka en un estallido de velocidad de nivel de Servant antes de lanzar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Entonces está resuelto. El contrato es solo temporal, pero cuento contigo".

Abrió los ojos, la sonrisa se desvaneció en una sonrisa. "Eso deja una última cosa, tu objetivo. Lo que estás buscando es probablemente el Gran Grial".

"¿Gran Grial?" El holograma de Roman, con una imagen más pequeña del sobreviviente de la Quinta Guerra del Grial en un rincón que se acababa de sentar después de ponerse de pie al enterarse del Fantasma Noble de Saber y estaba silenciado, habló. "No estoy familiarizado con eso. ¿Qué es?"

Los ojos de Roman parpadearon desde la pantalla a algún lugar fuera de la pantalla. Probablemente directamente al Sr. Emiya.

La imagen azul del Sr. Emiya hecha de píxeles azules flotando en el aire adquirió un tinte de vergüenza cuando una mano le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Caster respondió la pregunta. "El verdadero 'corazón' de esta tierra. Si de hecho hay una" Singularidad ", como se llame, tiene que estar involucrada en eso. El problema es que Saber está persistiendo en el Gran Grial. El Servant restante ella también contaminó ".

"Espera", preguntó Olga, con la cara pálida. "¿Quieres decir que Berserker está ahí?"

Parecía lista para cancelar la alianza. Mash casi esperaba que lo hiciera.

Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra El héroe de Grecia. Si esto fuera Irlanda, entonces tal vez Cu Chulainn podría vencerlo, pero no fue así. Esto fue Japón.

"Bueno, Berserker no atacará a menos que te acerques a él y tiende a detenerse en el bosque hacia el este. Si no nos acercamos a él, entonces podríamos evitar luchar contra él por completo", dijo Caster alegremente.

Mash pensó que estaba emocionado de tener la oportunidad de terminar con esta Guerra del Grial anormal. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse a Heracles de todos los Servants.

"Archer será un problema, sin embargo", Caster frunció el ceño. "Pero ahora que sé su verdadero nombre, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo tratar con él. Sin embargo, podría ser complicado, especialmente si pelea junto a Saber".

El hizo una mueca. "Si yo fuera un Lancer, estaría a favor, pero soy Caster. Si terminamos luchando contra los dos juntos, podría resultar más difícil de lo que espero".

Él sonrió de nuevo. "¡Pero debería ser una pelea increíble!"

"Shirou", preguntó Roman, el holograma se partió por la mitad para permitir que la imagen del Sr. Emiya se expandiera en el espacio. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Bueno, no conozco muy bien la fuerza de Archer-"

Caster resopló. La imagen del Sr. Emiya lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de continuar. "Pero si Caster confía en que puedes ganar, diría que vale la pena intentarlo".

Hizo una pausa, pensando un poco. "Patea el trasero de ese idiota por mí, ¿quieres?"

Caster carcajeo ante eso.

"Bueno, entonces", dijo Olga, aplaudiendo. "Movámonos, ¿de acuerdo? El tiempo es un recurso limitado y no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevará analizar y eliminar la amenaza".

"¿Entonces dónde está?" Ritsuka preguntó, girando la cabeza para ver los lados circundantes de la ciudad. El puente les permitió elegir si regresar entre los rascacielos de un lado o las casas residenciales extendidas del otro lado.

"Está en algún lugar del Monte Ryuudou", Shirou impartió desde su silla en Caldea. "No sé mucho más que eso. El día que nos reunimos y comenzamos a desmantelar el Gran Grial, una amiga se puso un poco febril, así que la metí en una habitación de invitados. Pero debe haber sido realmente contagioso ya que lo atrapé de inmediato y colapsé en la entrada de mi casa. Cuando recuperé la conciencia unos días, el segundo propietario estaba sentado a mi lado y me dijo que descansara. Dijo que mi amiga estaba más sana que nunca pero su abuelo había muerto tratando de tomar el Grial por su cuenta. Cuando Rin pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver a usar la magia, el Grial ya estaba desmantelado ".

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron mientras que Olga se crispó.

Una de las informaciones de fondo que le habían contado al equipo A era que Zouken Matou había sido determinado a proteger el Santo Grial. Había luchado contra todo el equipo de magos que había venido a desmontar el Grial solo hasta que un mago de la Torre del Reloj invocó un Misterio que atacó y destruyó su alma directamente.

Matou era una amenaza que todo el Equipo A había entrenado para oponerse. Incluso tenían algunos códigos místicos que estaban preparados para luchar contra sus familiares y se había construido un código místico con el único propósito de atacar directamente el alma para que pudieran derribar a Matou si intentaba interferir.

Nada de lo que tenían ahora, ya que todo había estado con los otros miembros del Equipo A, pero no los necesitaban si Zouken Matou ya no estaba.

Pero si Shirou Emiya había sobrevivido al asalto de Matou, en particular un asalto temprano destinado a drenar a los oponentes de poder más problemáticos para que Matou pudiera usar su fuerza contra los demás, significaba que Shirou debía haber tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir a un ataque sorpresa del mago más experimentado en Fuyuki, o simplemente fue realmente difícil de derribar.

Y a juzgar por las bromas de Shirou y Caster de antes, Shirou había sobrevivido a una lucha directa contra un Servant. Lo cual era suficiente indicación de que era duro.

O simplemente tuvo una larga racha de muy, _muy_, buena suerte.

"Desmantelado, ¿eh?" Caster reflexionó. Obviamente no sabía lo suficiente sobre Matou para leer entre líneas la historia de Shirou. "Bien, esta podría ser la mejor oportunidad que tengo para ver la cosa yo mismo. Sígueme y no hagas demasiado ruido".

Miró a Olga Marie con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No querría atraer a Berserker, ¿verdad?"

Olga se sonrojó ante la mención de sus gritos que atraían al anterior paquete de esqueletos.

"Gracias, señor Caster", Roman se inclinó ante el holograma.

"Salta al 'Señor'", disparó Caster. "Dije que te llevaré allí, pero con el niño aquí-"

Le dio una palmada a Ritsuka en la espalda, la fuerza detrás de él obligó al niño a abrocharse el cinturón.

"-decidiremos cuándo hacer nuestro movimiento".

"Muy agradecido", Roman se inclinó nuevamente antes de que su holograma mirara a Ritsuka a los ojos. "¿Entonces reanudaremos la búsqueda? Cuento contigo, Ritsuka."

"Correcto", Ritsuka asintió, frotando una mano donde Caster lo había abofeteado.

"Pero primero," interrumpió Caster. "Terminemos formalmente el contrato. Podría usar otra fuente de energía, ya sabes".

* * *

Después del ritual, donde Mash y Caster acompañaron a Ritsuka a través de las palabras y acciones para unir a un Servant a sus Sellos de Comando, el grupo de cuatro se dispuso a cruzar el puente, en dirección a la montaña.

Dejando a Ritsuka preguntándose en qué se habría convertido su vida.

Había sido reclutado por la fuerza a una organización mágica de alto secreto con sede en la Antártida de todos los lugares. Había quedado atrapado en alguna forma de viaje en el tiempo. Y ahora estaba en una guerra entre figuras mitológicas, cada uno de los cuales podía matarlo sin pestañear.

Tropezó con algunos escombros, haciendo una mueca cuando el impacto de su dedo sobre la piedra reverberó en su pie.

Pero lo peor de todo, duele.

Y si le dolía, entonces no podría estar en un sueño.

Tanto por su esperanza que pronto se despertaría en su cama pensando:_ ¡Qué sueño tan maravilloso y loco!_

Esto no fue un sueño.

Esto fue real.

Sus ojos parpadearon entre la chica de cabello rosado que caminaba frente a él y el mago de túnica azul.

Ambos fueron su única defensa contra seres como Lancer o Assassin.

Pero Mash estaba ...

Bueno, ella era una niña, pero tener una gemela que había sido mejor en karate cuando eran niños significaba que Ritsuka no estaba trabajando bajo la falsa ilusión de que las niñas eran más débiles que los niños.

Pero había visto a Mash, muriendo, debajo de una tonelada de roca justo hoy. Recordaba oler el humo del fuego y ver la sangre acumularse alrededor de Mash.

¿Cómo podría ella estar bien?

Esperaba que fuera mágico.

De lo contrario, todos estaban condenados.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No podía darse el lujo de pensar así.

Él era el maestro de Mash y Caster ahora. Era una forma de objeto / persona de objeto mágico que mantenía a los dos vivos mientras actuaba como su animadora y analista.

Excepto que no sabía cómo analizar, así que todo lo que realmente podía hacer era mantener la moral alta.

No pudo pelear. No sabía magia más allá de cómo abrir sus circuitos mágicos que el reclutador había hecho en su vuelo.

Pero todo lo que significaba es que ahora tenía energía mágica.

-y sin hechizos para usarlo.

Y como esto no era una historia o una película, no podía contar con aprender repentinamente un hechizo en el último segundo que instantáneamente arrojó a un enemigo a la derrota. No era un protagonista o profetizado.

Él era solo Ritsuka, un graduado de la escuela secundaria y candidato a la universidad que casi fue reclutado en Chaldea.

Pero con Olga tan nerviosa como ella y Mash hablando demasiado en serio ...

¿Quizás podría trabajar para mantener el ánimo de todos en alto?

Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza.

Bien, él podría hacer eso.

El esperó.

Pero al menos sería mejor que no hacer nada.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Shirou se preguntó en qué se habría convertido su vida.

Estaba mirando una repetición de la Guerra del Santo Grial. Solo que esta vez, incluyó los incendios que recordó de su juventud.

Pero no fue exactamente lo mismo.

Lancer ahora era Caster y había un nuevo Asesino y Lancer en la ciudad.

Y en lugar de salvar personas o luchar junto a Saber, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mirar gráficos y leer un manual.

Mientras tanto, su Saber estaba corriendo y siendo acusado de villano.

Shirou no lo hizo, no podía creer que Lancer tuviera razón.

Saber estaba ...

¡Ella no era el tipo de persona que podía hacer eso!

Claro, no dejó que nadie viera sus emociones y solo dejó que sus sentimientos se mostraran en privado, ¡pero nunca haría nada malo!

Shirou no suspiró, pero pensó para sí mismo que esto no era lo que quería.

Quería ayudar a la gente, quería _salvar a la_ gente y quería volver a ver a Saber.

Pero si se concedieran los deseos, Shirou ni su padre nunca habrían visto las cosas que habían visto, las atrocidades cometidas y los miembros de su familia murieron.

La vida era injusta así.

Pero eso fue lo que hizo que los ideales como los de Saber y papá fueran tan valiosos, tan preciosos.

Shirou se movió en su asiento mientras leía otra línea en el manual.

No había ido al baño desde muy temprano esta mañana y ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

Y su vejiga le estaba haciendo saber eso.

El hambre era el enemigo como a Saber le gustaba decir, pero a veces la vejiga también.

Shirou contempló cumplir con su deber de mirar los gráficos en lugar de eliminar la distracción.

Su estómago le gruñó e influyó en su decisión.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Roman.

"Oye, ¿estaría bien si me tomara un breve descanso?"

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Shirou, Roman se volvió hacia Tom.

"Tom, ¿puedes prestar más atención a las líneas del gráfico? También las levantaré, pero también tengo que estar pendiente de todo lo demás".

Si un Rayshift sale mal, el espíritu de las personas podría borrarse o corromperse. Si no se prestó mucha atención a la información de una persona, las cosas sutiles podrían distorsionarse. O peor, una persona podría perderse en el pasado y su espíritu nunca volverá a su cuerpo en el presente.

Por esa y otras razones, la política de Chaldea era tener siempre a dos personas revisando cualquier parte de las estadísticas vitales de un equipo.

Tom asintió secamente, la ira se apoderó de su mandíbula, pero aceptó la orden.

Roman deseaba saber lo que le había sucedido al amigo de Tom que murió en la Quinta Guerra del Grial, pero él no. Acababa de comenzar a trabajar como médico en Chaldea cuando ocurrió la Quinta Guerra del Grial, por lo que no estaba al tanto de ninguna de las reuniones de liderazgo o informes posteriores sobre la Quinta Guerra del Grial.

También deseaba no tener una pantalla abierta y observar a Shirou mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La Primera Orden y toda la supervivencia de la humanidad fue lo suficientemente importante como para que no pudiera actuar bajo sospecha de un posible oponente.

Incluso si no pensara que Shirou era el saboteador. Es por eso que tenía media docena de pantallas abiertas en todos los que no estaban en el Centro de Comando con él en este momento.

Pero Roman tenía su cargo para proteger a la raza humana y si mirar a todos los que posiblemente podrían ser el demonio que bombardeó a Caldea, o que podrían estar bajo su influencia, era el costo ...

Entonces él lo haría.

Se aseguraría de que ningún traidor en Caldea pudiera matar a Mash, Ritsuka y la hija de Marisbury.

Incluso si eso significaba traicionar la confianza de sus trabajadores, espiarlos e incluso matar al traidor con sus propias manos si fuera necesario.

La humanidad colgaba en la balanza.

El fracaso no fue aceptable.


	12. Checlist 11

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

"Oye, Ritsuka".

Después de saquear una tienda de conveniencia abandonada para tomar un poco de agua potable y refrigerios, el grupo se tomó un descanso rápido después de que Caster encontró algo de agua para que todos bebieran, el grupo salió del puente y ahora caminaba por la carretera principal hacia la montaña más adelante.

El descanso había hecho algo bueno. Es decir, les había permitido (principalmente a Olga) calmarse del pánico de descubrir que Heracles era un Servant enemigo.

Caster lideraba, ya que él era quien mejor conocía el camino. Mash la siguió, con Olga caminando a su lado y Ritsuka tomó la parte trasera, ya que él era el único que no tenía capacidad de combate.

Pero ahora, Olga, relajada y serena, habló suavemente desde al lado de Ritsuka, a quien acababa de dejar para hablar.

"Es bastante obvio que Kyrielight parece estar deprimida", dijo.

¿De verdad?

Ritsuka inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva de la perspectiva de Mash. No podía ver mucho, pero la cabeza de Mash estaba baja, sin el entusiasmo de mirar a su alrededor como lo había estado desde que lo había despertado en este mundo cubierto de llamas.

"Eres su Master, ¿no?" Olga continuó. "¡Haz algo para animarla!"

Ritsuka tropezó mientras lo empujaban hacia adelante. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, volvió a mirar al director, luciendo un poco irritado y sobre todo preocupado, antes de correr para alcanzar a la mujer más joven.

Mash, lo escuchó acercarse y se giró para mirarlo, con la cara ligeramente perpleja.

"Um…", comenzó antes de decidir dar el salto. "Mash, ¿pasa algo?"

La cara de Mash se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras agitaba su mano libre en el aire. "¡No! No hay nada diferente. ¡Estoy funcionando perfectamente, Master!"

Ella vaciló, su rostro cayó de nuevo. "Pero ese es el problema, nada es diferente ..."

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, los dos caminando en silencio, antes de continuar. "Um, bajo tu mando Senpai, he adquirido suficiente experiencia ... Y sin embargo ... todavía no puedo desatar mi Noble Phantasm. Ni siquiera sé cómo desatarlo, soy como un Servant defectuoso".

Mientras Mash estaba preocupado por no tener un Noble Phantasm, Ritsuka ni siquiera sabía qué era un Noble Phantasm.

Espera, ¿no lo había explicado Mash antes como el arma secreta de un héroe? ¿Te gusta Excalibur para el rey Arturo?

Pero eso no sería un arma secreta, ¿verdad? Quiere decir, todos saben que el Rey Arturo ejerció Excalibur. Entonces no sería ese secreto de un arma secreta.

Pero esa línea de pensamiento no alentaría a Mash, ¿verdad? No con ella sin saber cuál era su arma secreta.

Fou, que había estado corriendo junto a Mash en el suelo, se frotó brevemente contra la pierna de Mash como un gato cariñoso, gritando suavemente: "Fou".

Solo el pitido de la comunicación que se iniciaba les advirtió de la repentina aparición del holograma de Roman.

"Oh, eso es lo que te ha estado molestando", dijo Roman, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tienes un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad, Mash. Pero no creo que eso pueda resolverse de la noche a la mañana. Después de todo, es un Noble Phantasm. Si el arma secreta de un Espíritu Heroico pudiera ser dominada en un día o dos, entonces los Servants no lo harían y ya no sea tan especial ".

* * *

Shirou estornudó cuando terminó de secarse las manos y cepillarse los dientes después de almorzar.

Excelente. Ahora la gente hablaba de él. Con él necesitando encontrar al demonio en Chaldea, reparar todo dañado mientras estaba solo, ya que todos sus compañeros de trabajo estaban muertos, y al encontrar una manera de demostrar la inocencia de Arturia, Shirou tenía las manos llenas sin preocuparse por lo que la gente decía sobre él a sus espaldas.

Pero para Shirou, sus opiniones realmente no importaban. No se compara con salvar sus vidas.

Fueron días como este que le hicieron desear poder proyectar a Avalon o Caliburn mientras recordaba a Saber. Le ayudó a mantenerse importante para él. Necesitaba recordar el amor que sentía por ella si quería buscar sin cesar. Y sus armas eran un buen símbolo para ella, recordándole el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Pero no podía proyectarlos. Avalon había regresado al pasado con Arturia y, a pesar de su afinidad y su larga experiencia, no pudo encontrar una copia dentro de su Mármol de realidad. Ecos y rastros, sí, pero no Avalon en sí.

Y aunque todavía tenía una copia de su Caliburn, realmente no podía justificar sacar un Noble Phantasm, incluso si era la espada favorita de Arturia. No cuando podría necesitar todo el prana en una lucha contra un demonio desconocido que podría atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Incluso si proyectarlo no sería tan costoso como solía costar su Od, hacer que un Noble Phantasm apareciera en Chaldea alarmaría a todos.

Nadie sensible al maná podría perderse un Noble Phantasm que existe.

Y todos aquí estaban tensos y con pinchazos y agujas. Sentir un grupo masivo de energía o el poderoso olor de un Noble Phantasm que surgió repentinamente asustaría a cualquiera.

Shirou sabía por experiencia lo que haría un mago asustado si sintieran aparecer un Noble Phantasm.

Atacaron primero. A veces corrían, pero la mayoría de los magos se volvieron codiciosos e intentaron tomarlo para sí mismos o se asustaron e intentaron matarlo antes de que él pudiera matarlos.

Pensó que los siguientes pasos que el mago habría dado serían abrumar, capturar y analizar, pero cada vez que usaba un Noble Phantasm, nadie había pasado la fase de ataque de su reacción antes.

Los Noble Phantasm eran injustamente poderosos así.

* * *

"Por supuesto que podemos dominar algo así de inmediato", Caster intervino en la conversación.

Ritsuka hizo una mueca. No para ofender ni nada, pero Caster realmente no entendía cómo consolar a Mash, ¿verdad?

Pero Caster no había terminado de hablar.

"Después de todo, los Espíritus Heroicos y los Noble Phantasm son lo mismo. Si la joven dama aquí puede luchar como un Servant, eso significa que puede usar su Noble Phantasm", Caster le hizo un gesto a Mash, antes de detenerse, una mirada de contemplación caracteristica. "Y sin embargo no puedes, lo que simplemente significa que tu energía mágica no está circulando correctamente".

Continuó caminando hacia adelante, el personal golpeando el suelo mientras deliberaba consigo mismo. "Veamos, ¿tal vez entusiasmo? No, ¿tal vez demasiado reservado?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Nah. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que es porque simplemente no gritas cuando prácticas".

Ritsuka parpadeó. Eso tenía que ser una broma.

¿Gritar invocando a un Noble Phantasm? ¿Era esto un anime o algo así?

¿Tal vez fue mágico? Ritsuka no sabía nada, pero esto estaba extendiendo los límites de la credulidad.

"¿De Verdad?" Mash gritó antes de aclararse la garganta y realmente gritarlo. "¿¡DE VERDAD!?"

"Fouuuuuu?" Fou gritó cuando saltó dos pies en el aire. Ritsuka hizo una mueca mientras se frotaba las orejas.

Así que Mash no reconocería una broma si la mordiera en la nariz. Ella era un poco extraña.

"¡Oye, no grites de repente!" Olga gritó desde detrás de ellos. "¡Vas a reventar mis tímpanos, en serio!"

"Lo siento Director", se disculpó Mash cuando se dio la vuelta. "Pero Caster dijo que deberíamos gritar ..."

"No, eso fue una metáfora", protestó Caster cuando Olga lo fulminó con la mirada. Él tosió en un intento transparente de cambiar el tema de su chiste malo. "Bueno, en cualquier caso, veo que tienes entusiasmo".

La mirada de Olga no se debilitó.

"Bien, escuchaste a la joven", Caster ignoró a Olga mientras se volvía hacia Ritsuka. "¿Te importa si tomamos un desvío rápido?"

"¿Desvío?" Olga preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. "¿Qué tipo de desvío?"

* * *

"Para la primera parte de su entrenamiento especial, comenzaremos con poco".

Caster caminó de un lado a otro, el personal hizo clic contra los terrenos cubiertos de cenizas de la Academia Homurahara.

El Sr. Shirou Emiya había recomendado que usaran el campo de tiro con arco aquí, pero se había incendiado en los incendios que ardían en otras partes de la ciudad. Solo quedaban cenizas. Solo el hecho de que el Sr. Emiya sabía dónde debía estar el campo de tiro con arco de madera les hizo saber de dónde habían venido las cenizas que cubrían los terrenos de la escuela.

Entonces estaban usando el campo polvoriento afuera para el entrenamiento de Mash.

Bueno, Mash y Caster estaban con Olga mirando. Ritsuka se había ofrecido para buscar comida dentro de la academia con la ayuda del Sr. Emiya.

El Sr. Emiya se había graduado de la escuela y sabría dónde estaba la cafetería. También sabía dónde uno de sus Masters guardaba su alijo de bocadillos, por lo que había estado guiando al Master de Mash hacia los lugares probables para comer.

O lo había sido. Hace unos momentos, la comunicación de Olga había sonado y escupió un holograma del Sr. Emiya. Por lo que Mash pudo escuchar, Ritsuka acababa de encontrar algunos paquetes de pan todavía en su envoltura de plástico. Entonces, mientras su Senpai lo empacaba en una bolsa sin quemar que había encontrado, el Sr. Emiya iba a ver el entrenamiento y ver si podía ayudar a Mash de alguna manera.

Había visto el Noble Phantasm de todos los Servants en la Quinta Guerra del Grial, con la excepción de Archer. También había recibido algo de entrenamiento de Saber y la había ayudado a usar un Noble Phantasm tanto contra Berserker como contra el Archer de la Cuarta Guerra.

Lo que significaba que tenía más experiencia con Noble Phantasms que todos los demás en Chaldea combinados si excluía a Da Vinci, que ahora estaba en medio de algo tan delicado que una interrupción podría ser catastrófica.

Mash _necesitaba_ poder usar su Noble Phantasm del Espíritu Heroico. ¡Saber estaba de pie contra ellos y había derrotado a _Heracles_!

Solo el hecho de que Saber se había debilitado gravemente de luchar contra Berserker y apenas había matado a Assassin después de eso hizo que Mash, Olga, Caster y Roman pensaran que podrían derrotar a Saber si se movían rápido.

Mash sabía que necesitaba gritar el Nombre Verdadero para liberar todo el poder del Noble Phantasm, pero se había demostrado que llamarlo no era necesario para usar un Noble Phantasm. Sería más débil sin el Nombre verdadero, pero no era necesario para activarlo.

Probablemente no sería lo suficientemente bueno como para derribar a Saber, pero sin él y solo con Caster, que estaba en desventaja gracias a la habilidad de la clase de resistencia mágica de la clase Sabre, estaban condenados a perder.

Con su Noble Phantasm del Espíritu Heroico desconocido, la posibilidad de victoria podría no ser cero, dependiendo del Noble Phantasm. Pero saber si sería lo suficientemente bueno le permitiría a su Master y al Director decidir si seguir adelante y luchar contra Saber o retirarse y esperar ayuda adicional.

Y Mash estaba decidido a no fallar. Olga la necesitaba para tener éxito.

Por el bien de Chaldea y por el futuro de la humanidad.

"He inscrito algunas runas que traen desgracia en este campo. Las recuerdo de mi propio entrenamiento para que funcionen", continuó Caster, señalando hacia el campo, que tenía una gran runa brillante en el medio.

Mash tragó saliva.

El entrenamiento de Cu Chulainn. Cu Chulainn, que fue entrenada por nada menos que la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras, Lady Scathach.

Una persona tan fuerte que ascendió a la inmortalidad, mató a dioses y multitudes de fantasmas y entrenó a los guerreros más fuertes de Irlanda.

Y así iba a aprender a usar un Noble Phantasm.

¡Ella estaba tan emocionada!

"Entonces, ¿qué voy a aprender?" ella preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, tu problema contigo y tu Noble Phantasm es que piensas demasiado. Un Noble Phantasm es parte del instinto de un Espíritu Heroico. Así que tenemos que hacerte usar toda tu energía", Cu Chulainn asintió con satisfacción. mueca.

Mash se rió de él.

¡Esto iba a ayudarla a usar el Noble Phantasm!

Pero-

Pero pero-

¡¿Pero no era caro operar Noble Phantasms ?! ¡Cómo se suponía que debía usar uno si no tenía energía!

"¡Pero!" protestó ella, gesticulando con su escudo. "¿Cómo me ayudará eso a usar un Noble Phantasm? Si no sé cómo usar uno, ¿cómo sabrá mi instinto?"

Caster frunció el ceño.

"Ya sabes cómo", lo regañó. "Solo necesitas dejar que tu instinto se haga cargo".

"Pero-!"

El ruido metálico de los pies huesudos desde la puerta de la escuela interrumpió su protesta, haciendo que Mash balanceara su escudo hacia la única entrada a la escuela.

"Las runas deberían mantener un buen flujo constante de enemigos mientras dificultan a cualquiera que intente abandonar la escuela", agregó Caster. "Estarás cansado después de derrotarlos a todos por ti mismo. ¡Diviértete!"

Mash apretó los dientes. Si dejaba que uno solo de ellos se deslizara junto a ella y entrara a la escuela, el esqueleto mataría a su Master.

Ella no podía permitir eso.

Sin otra opción, soltó un grito de batalla, asegurándose de gritar tan fuerte como pudo de acuerdo con el consejo anterior de Caster antes de atacar a la horda de esqueletos mientras corrían hacia ella.

¡No era así como esperaba que fuera su entrenamiento!

* * *

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Shirou observó la sesión de entrenamiento desde la pantalla que se conectaba con la comunicación de Olga. La ventana principal de vidrio tenía tres imágenes proyectadas sobre ella.

Uno de Ritsuka descubrió que no podía rellenar las botellas de agua de plástico en las fuentes de agua ya que las tuberías no funcionaban. Uno de los mapas generales de Fuyuki, llamas, cicatrices, leylines y todo. Y la última pantalla fue desde la perspectiva de Olga del entrenamiento de Mash

Mash era visiblemente mejor que cuando la había visto pelear por primera vez. Su técnica era buena, no de alta calidad, pero cada golpe que hizo fue un poco mejor que el anterior.

Pero estaba mal para ella. Su mentalidad encajaba, pero su estilo de lucha era adecuado para un hombre. Podía verla haciendo pequeños cambios para adaptarse a su marco, pero ella era simplemente buena, no un nivel de un Servant bueno.

El defecto más obvio fue su juego de pies. Todavía era demasiado grande, como si estuviera destinado a alguien más alto y con armadura más pesada o simplemente pesaba más.

Pero Mash no estaba arreglando eso. Es posible que ni siquiera sepa arreglarlo a menos que un Master se lo indique. Probablemente era una segunda naturaleza para su Espíritu Heroico para que Mash no se desviara de él sin una razón.

Entonces, en la imaginación de Shirou de una pelea individual de Sabre contra Mash, Saber ganaría fácilmente sin siquiera descartar invisibility Air para revelar Excalibur.

Si podía ver los errores de Mash en su estilo de combate de caballero, entonces Saber los atravesaría.

Si Saber fuera Arturia.

Shirou todavía no podía creer que Saber fuera la razón de la Singularidad. Tenía que ser alguien más. Saber había querido el grial, sí, ¡pero no en la medida en que aprovecharía un desastre como este!

Cuando Kirei le ofreció el Grial si lo traicionaría, lo rechazó. Saber nunca rompería sus juramentos como caballero para dañar a los inocentes.

"¿Entonces crees que esto funcionará?" Olga preguntó de la nada.

Shirou parpadeó. ¿Con quién estaba hablando ella?

"Emiya, ¿crees que esto va a funcionar?" Olga repitió con frustración en su voz.

"Podría", Shirou se encogió de hombros. "Los Noble Phantasm son instintivos para un Servant. Pero podría depender del entrenamiento o de qué tipo de Noble Phantasm tiene Mash. Si ella tiene un Noble Phantasm combate ofensivo o defensivo, pelear así podría hacer que los retire. Pero si ella tiene un Noble Phantasm que se adapta a algo diferente, entonces este entrenamiento probablemente sería inútil ".

Por ejemplo, si el Noble Phantasm de Mash fuera antitaumatológico como el Rule Breaker de Caster Medea, Mash no lo haría contra estos enemigos. Su subconsciente lo rechazaría. O si fuera como la Gate of Babylon de Gilgamesh, entonces Mash necesitaría ser desarmado y realmente queriendo un arma para jalar algo la Puerta de Babilonia.

Con experiencia, podría superarlo o usarlo para diferentes propósitos. Pero sin tener idea de cómo usarlo, todo dependía de cómo funcionara.

Shirou supuso que se trataba de un Noble Phantasm defensivo a juzgar por el nombre de la clase 'Shielder', pero ¿de qué iba a defenderse? Había muchas leyendas de héroes defendiéndose contra diferentes enemigos, desde armas mortales hasta animales, dragones e incluso dioses.

"Tsk", Olga chasqueó la lengua. "Luego voy a _discutir_ este llamado plan de lección con Caster. Él necesita mejorar la calidad de su enseñanza si espera llegar a alguna parte".

Shirou se alegró de que ella estuviera en ese lado de la pantalla y de que Caster fuera objeto de su ira.

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

"¡Ah, buen momento!" Caster saludó a Olga mientras ella enojada caminaba hacia él. Había visto suficientes mujeres enojadas en su vida para saber cuándo una se estaba preparando para arrancarle una nueva. No sabía qué la hizo estallar esta vez, pero tenía que vigilar cómo guiar a Shielder para que ejerza su Noble Phantasm. "Habrá una pausa en la lucha hasta que lleguen las próximas bandas a unas pocas calles. Voy a verificar el progreso de Mash".

La mujer de cabello blanco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió rígidamente.

Caster dejó de encorvarse contra la pared y agarró su bastón. Sería más conveniente estar cerca de Mash para esta próxima parte.

Y más pacífico que tener que escuchar a una mujer sacarlo de encima.

Oye, le gustaba pelear tanto como el siguiente hombre, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no querían pelear cuando se quejaban contigo.

Fue injusto, eso fue lo que fue.

Pero se preguntó si necesitaría cambiar de táctica para enseñarle a la niña.

Shielder simplemente no lo estaba entendiendo.

* * *

Mash jadeó cuando el último esqueleto, uno con una lanza, cayó en pedazos cuando el poder de la magia que lo animaba colapsó bajo el poder de su escudo.

No estaba funcionando Mash no sintió que nada cambiara o cambiara dentro de ella.

No hubo cambios en su cuerpo, no hubo irregularidades con su flujo interno od ni el flujo de energía que podía sentir viniendo de su vínculo con su Master.

Ni siquiera un repentino despliegue de conocimiento como cuando había visto por primera vez un esqueleto aquí en Singularidad F y lo había cargado para proteger a su inconsciente Senpai.

Incluso arrojar una parte significativa de su prana en el escudo no había funcionado.

Nada ha cambiado.

Excepto por la falta de aliento y el ardor en los músculos por luchar contra lo que debe haber sido cada esqueleto en este lado del río, Mash no sintió ningún cambio.

Comenzó cuando escuchó el ruido de un bastón de madera contra el suelo detrás de ella. Mash se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Caster frunciendo el ceño con una Olga enojada detrás de él. A su lado estaba el holograma azul que mostraba tanto al Sr. Emiya como al Dr. Roman mientras trabajaban en Chaldea.

Mash se enderezó, preparándose para recibir el siguiente consejo. Solo para doblarse cuando su estómago protestó por su movimiento.

¡Duele! Ni siquiera el régimen de ejercicio para Masters fue tan agotador.

Seguramente, ella ya debe estar agotada, ¿verdad? Caster debería estar listo para enseñar el siguiente paso.

¡Estaba lista para seguir el régimen de entrenamiento de la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras!

"Estoy listo", Mash jadeó entre tragos de aire como un pez en tierra. "Pero… por favor… no… más… batallas consecutivas".

"Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Caster frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Mash sintió que una parte de sí misma se encogía y moría ante su decepción. ¿Estaba ella equivocada? ¿Fueron las batallas consecutivas realmente la única manera? ¡No podía ser! ¡Simplemente no podría ser!

"Por favor", jadeó. Ella no podía fallar ahora. ¡Pero esto no estaba funcionando! ¡Seguramente Caster tenía que tener una mejor manera! ¿Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo para recordar qué más le había enseñado Lady Scathach durante su entrenamiento? "enséñame algunas teorías sólidas"

De repente, Shirou intervino desde el holograma azul. "No es tan difícil como pretendes que sea. Simplemente dejas que la leyenda actúe".

Olga se dio la vuelta para mirar la proyección con asombro. "¿Qué?"

Mash también tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué sabía el Sr. Emiya sobre Noble Phantasms?

"¡Sí es cierto!" Caster chasqueó los dedos y señaló el holograma de Shirou. "Simplemente vives y arrojas tu confianza detrás de eso. No es algo deliberado. Es instinto".

Mash miró a Shirou en estado de shock antes de que su necesidad de oxígeno la obligara a respirar. _¿¡Él estaba en lo correcto!?_

"Es difícil usarlo si piensas demasiado", declaró Caster mientras se volvía para mirar a Mash, "por lo tanto, debes usar toda tu energía para que _dejes de pensar en ello_ ".

"Sí, es instintivo", acordó Shirou, con una expresión de comprensión y lástima en su rostro mientras miraba a Mash. "No sé acerca de la parte de 'usar toda tu energía' pero simplemente liberas la leyenda y te lanzas detrás de ella".

"Usar toda su energía es hacer que _deje de pensar_ ", explicó Caster al hombre en el futuro. "Si ella no usa toda su energía, solo intentará planearlo e ignorar sus instintos. Entonces, la desesperaremos y luego escuchará. Eso es lo que mi mentor les hizo a algunos de mis compañeros alumnos. ¿Están listos para comenzar? "

Una protesta de "¡NO ENTIENDÍ NI UNA PALABRA QUE DIJISTE!" vino del lado de Shirou de la pantalla.

"¡Pero es natural! ¡Solo alcanzas el interior del arma, simpatizas con ella y liberas toda su naturaleza!" Shirou protestó mientras giraba para explicar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

"¡Cómo se supone que simpatiza con un arma!" Exclamó el Dr. Roman, con los ojos apartados del monitor. "¡Ni siquiera tiene sentimientos!"

Tan tonto como el Dr. Roman actuó a veces, en este caso, Mash estuvo de acuerdo con él en eso.

¿Simpatizar con su escudo? ¡No había nada con lo que simpatizar!

¡Era un escudo, no un ser humano, por el amor de Dios!

"Bueno, iba a intentar otra cosa después, pero tal vez eso sea suficiente", dijo Caster, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Adelante, pruébalo en el próximo grupo".

¡Y Caster estaba de acuerdo con él!

Mash miró su escudo con duda.

¿No piensas demasiado, actúas con instinto y simpatizas con su escudo?

¡De ninguna manera eso podría ser correcto!

¡Seguramente el truco fue un giro extraño a su Od, donde lanzó un pulso de prana en un receptáculo para activar el Noble Phantasm del Espíritu Heroico!

Pero supuso que era un Noble Phantasm, el poder de un Espíritu Heroico. Convocar a un Servant estaba potencialmente a solo unos pocos pasos de un milagro.

Y Noble Phantasms, el arma de tal héroe, eran los misterios solidificados definitivos, la encarnación de un héroe, la representación de su leyenda.

Algunos pensaron que era debido al debilitamiento de los Misterios y la escasez de Noble Phantasm modernos que los Espíritus Heroicos ya no podían crearse en la era moderna y que uno nuevo no había ascendido al Trono de los Héroes en más de un siglo.

Después de todo, ¿qué era un espíritu heroico sin un Noble Phantasm?

"Y aquí están", dijo Caster felizmente mientras señalaba la puerta de la escuela.

Mash se dio la vuelta, su respiración se recuperó sobre todo en este punto, para ver otro paquete de esqueletos cargando contra ella.

Ella apretó los dientes y comenzó su marcha hacia ellos.

"¡Recuerda no pensar, escucha tus agallas y deja que actúe el Noble Phantasm!" Caster gritó tras ella.

Mash metió toda su frustración en un grito sin palabras mientras corría hacia el esqueleto más cercano, lista para romperlo en pedazos.

* * *

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Mientras Mash cargaba hacia otro grupo de esqueletos, alguien más estaba tratando con preguntas.

"Entonces Shirou, ¿cómo sabes sobre el uso de un Noble Phantasm?"

"Oh," la mente de Shirou se aceleró. No podía revelar sus verdaderas capacidades. La mayoría de los magos aquí tenían vínculos con la Torre del Reloj. Lo que significaba que tenía que mentir. "-Umm, mi magia se basa en el análisis y la replicación. También utilicé un Noble Phantasm o dos durante la Guerra del Grial con la ayuda de mi Servant".

Shirou contuvo el aliento, esperando que el engaño no fuera detectado. A Rin la mirarían con sospecha y definitivamente estaría en problemas si resultaba que ella sabía que Shirou era capaz de replicar Noble Phantasm y no lo había capturado para que la Torre del Reloj lo estudiara.

Tal cosa probablemente terminaría con él bajo una Designación de Sellado que lo encarcelaría en la Torre del Reloj para siempre.

No hay forma de llegar a Saber ni ninguna forma de salvar a nadie.

Tales cosas estarían prohibidas para un designado.

Roman silbó. "Impresionante."

Shirou exhaló en voz baja. _Lo bueno es que logré ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de mis habilidades._

"Además, mi Servant tenía un Noble Phantasm del Master que pude usar durante la Guerra del Santo Grial", explicó Shirou sobre su mentira. Tenía que asegurarse de que no pensaran mirar demasiado de cerca. "Si no hubiera tenido eso, habría muerto al principio de la guerra".

"¿Oh?" Dijo Edward detrás de Shirou, la voz ocultaba el verdadero alcance de su interés. "¿Aún lo tienes en alguna parte?"

Shirou se encogió de hombros.

El Noble Phantasm de un Master era un Noble Phantasm que solo necesitaba una conexión con el Sirviente para ser utilizado. No necesitaban ser utilizados por un Servant para trabajar.

Avalon era uno de esos tipos raros de Noble Phantasm.

"Volvió con mi Servant después de que terminó la guerra", dijo Shirou con sinceridad.

Rin le había dicho que las mejores mentiras eran las mentiras razonables que no podían ser confirmadas o negadas, pero que estaban mezcladas con la verdad que fácilmente podía confirmarse.

Cuanto más cerca estuvieras de eso, mejor era tu mentira.

Luego le dijo que no se molestara en mentir y que se lo dejara a ella.

"También usó demasiada energía para cualquiera que no fuera un Servant para usar", terminó su mentira.

* * *

Tom Nawakowski entrecerró los ojos hacia Shirou.

Estaba llegando allí en años y pasó más de unas pocas décadas aquí en Chaldea, pero no era tonto.

Y Shirou acababa de mentir. Tom no sabía exactamente sobre qué declaración mentía el hombre, pero lo acababa de hacer. El lenguaje corporal de Shirou era demasiado relajado y consistente con cero cambios para que fuera sincero. Se había centrado en no dar ninguna señal de mentira de que forzaba su lenguaje corporal y su voz a la uniformidad, a pesar de la pregunta de Edward.

El error de un aficionado. Pero el hecho de que Tom supiera por qué Shirou mintió no significaba que supiera de qué mentía Shirou.

Probablemente se trataba del Noble Phantasm. ¿Tal vez Shirou todavía tenía el Noble Phantasm del Servant? ¿O fue más útil de lo que estaba dejando ver?

¿O fue más inútil y no le salvó la vida?

También podría ser que Shirou volviera a ser un fanfarrón y nunca hubiera usado un Noble Phantasm durante la 5ta Guerra del Grial. Lo que probablemente era lo más probable.

Mash era la estrella del equipo A, el más fuerte en términos de capacidad Od de ese grupo orgulloso e independiente antes de que el bombardeo casi los matara a todos. Y estaba teniendo problemas para aprender a usar un Noble Phantasm incluso con un Servant Caster enseñándole.

Era mucho menos probable que un joven mago familiar pudiera hacer lo que ella no podía.

Tom volvió los ojos para controlar las medidas de rechazo de Spiritron.

No sabía qué se escondía el chico que probablemente había desempeñado un papel en la muerte de Roch, pero llegaría al fondo.

Tom sabía que era de mal genio y aún era propenso a ser demasiado imprudente a pesar de sus años, pero había tenido tiempo de calmarse y pensarlo. Lo cual había sido algo con lo que luchó en sus años más jóvenes.

Shirou podría no haber ganado la guerra, o podría haber matado al asesino de Roch en lugar de matarlo. Shirou podría no ser el bombardero reciente de Chaldea.

Tom había perdido el control de su temperamento cuando Shirou se había burlado de la pérdida y muerte de Roch en la Guerra del Grial al jactarse de haber ganado la 5ta. Guerra del Grial.

Sin embargo, Tom había llegado independientemente a la misma conclusión que Roman.

Chaldea no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una cacería de brujas entre los sobrevivientes en este momento, incluso si lograron identificar al culpable correcto.

Pero con la mentira más reciente ...

Tom definitivamente iba a vigilar a Shirou.

Era demasiado sospechoso para confiar en él.

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Mash había pasado jadeando por aire y ahora sudaba mucho mientras bajaba su escudo sobre el último esqueleto.

Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, jadeando por aire, mientras su escudo golpeaba el suelo a su lado. No le importaba la ceniza en la que sus piernas estaban manchadas.

Estaba tan _cansada_.

Si necesitaba usar toda su energía para usar el Noble Phantasm del Espíritu Heroico, ahora calificaba.

Mash podía escuchar pasos, desde un pie real y no una parte del cuerpo óseo de un esqueleto, surgiendo detrás de ella.

Probablemente debería darse la vuelta y levantarse para saludarlos, pero ...

Ella no tenía ninguna inclinación o fuerza para hacerlo.

Cuando los pasos se acercaron a ella, ella reunió la voluntad de girar su cuerpo exhausto para enfrentar al humano o al Sirviente, quienquiera que fuera.

Para su sorpresa, Ritsuka le tendió una botella de agua.

¿Cuándo llegó él aquí?

¿Pelear contra los esqueletos le había quitado tanta atención que descuidó la seguridad de su Master?

La vergüenza ardía en su corazón.

Mash bajó la vista. Ella era una nueva Servant, pero no había forma de que su Master dejara que una falla como esa no quedara sin ser señalada o impune.

Ella era un pobre sustituto de un espíritu heroico real que se ganó el trono de los héroes.

"Aquí", dijo la voz de Ritsuka frente a ella, haciendo que sus ojos se levantaran para ver la botella de agua en la mano de un hombre con una sonrisa amable en una cara preocupada. "Parece que podrías usar esto".

Mash parpadeó hacia él.

Luego se dio cuenta de que su Master le estaba ofreciendo un poco de agua y que realmente debería decir algo.

Estaba demasiado cansada si le tomaba tanto tiempo darse cuenta de que el agua era para ella.

"O-Oh", logró decir. "Sí, gracias. Lo aprecio. Tienes agradecimiento. Con mucho gusto".

"Solo necesitas decirlo una vez", se rió entre dientes mientras presionaba la botella de agua contra su mano.

Mash lo agarró, sus pensamientos se movieron lentamente como si se movieran a través de un espeso jarabe.

Era agua. Tenía sed y corría el riesgo de deshidratarse por el intenso ejercicio y el alto calor de todo el fuego que había atravesado en esta ciudad.

Mash desenroscó temblorosamente la tapa y levantó lentamente la botella para verter el agua maravillosamente húmeda pero tibia por la garganta, cuidando de mirar a Ritsuka sin ser obvio al respecto.

¿Era esto normal?

¿Fue esta compasión? ¿Lástima? ¿Amabilidad?

Mash no lo sabía. Pero pensó que era más probable que fuera más normal que cualquier otro mago que hubiera conocido.

"Tch", Caster chasqueó la lengua cuando Mash terminó su agua. "Esperaba que lo recibieras, pero no lo parece. ¿Calculé mal?"

Mash se estremeció cuando volvió a enroscar la tapa antes de dejarla caer en las manos de Ritsuka.

"Por favor", rogó Mash, poniéndose de pie. Necesitaba saber cómo usar su Noble Phantasm. Ella necesitaba hacerlo. No sabía por qué no podía entender por qué no podía. "Por favor, sólo-"

"Ahora soy tu oponente", la interrumpió Caster, las sombras de los fuegos ardientes proyectaban una expresión siniestra y oscura en su rostro.

"Qué-" Mash salió en su torbellino de confusión.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué quiso decir Caster? Su mente trató de atravesar la melaza de su agotamiento, pero arrastró sus pensamientos hacia abajo.

Simplemente no podía entender a qué se refería Caster.

"No te detengas ahora porque somos aliados", continuó Caster, su rostro mortalmente serio. "Después de todo, no voy a contenerme cuando mate a Ritsuka".

"¡Detenganlo!" El Sr. Emiya gritó desde Chaldea, una expresión de frustración y enojo en su rostro. "¡Lancer mató a la mayoría de los inocentes en mi Guerra del Grial! ¡No tiene reparos en matar Masters, Servants o civiles!"

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron cuando finalmente captó lo que ambos hombres habían dicho.

Luego agarró su escudo y lo alzó frente a Ritsuka.

Justo a tiempo para detener la bola de fuego, Caster acaba de lanzarle.

¡Ella necesitaba protegerlo!

¡No podía dejar morir a su Master!

¡Incluso si Caster fuera su maestro, ella no lo dejaría matar a Ritsuka!

* * *

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Shirou apretó los dientes mientras miraba la pantalla proyectada, con pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.

Debería haberlo sabido. Lancer había sido quien hizo cumplir las reglas más en la Guerra del Santo Grial. Él fue quien mató a inocentes que vieron algo que no debían ver. Incluso Rider o Berserker no habían matado a tantos como Lancer. Rider se había comido las almas de otros, pero dejó suficiente para que se recuperaran eventualmente mientras Caster había tratado de drenar a la ciudad pequeña pieza por pieza.

Pero Lancer había matado y matado sin quejarse. Solo se quejó de que su Master lo detuvo de las peleas que tanto deseaba.

Y continuó su trabajo reprensible hasta que murió luchando contra Gilgamesh.

Lancer tenía su propio honor. Mataría, sin reparo, para hacer el trabajo.

Y no le molestó.

Shirou debería haberlo sabido. Había hablado con Lancer, había luchado contra Lancer, incluso tenía la lanza y el bastón de Lancer en su mármol de realidad.

Conocía la historia de Cu Chulainn, pero no había hecho nada para que el grupo de Chaldea lo supiera. Sabía hasta dónde llegaría Lancer para una misión.

¿No había sido esa la leyenda de Cu Chulainn? ¿No había luchado contra los ejércitos por el bien de su reino? ¿No había luchado hasta que la sangre manchó los ríos o Irlanda?

Shirou se pateó mentalmente por confiar en Lancer solo porque ahora era un Caster.

Seguía siendo la misma persona.

Pero qué podría hacer, se preguntó Shirou. Él estaba en Chaldea y ellos en Fuyuki.

Estaban Rayshifted y a él-

-no se le permitió el Rayshift.

"¡Dr. Roman!" Shirou gritó mientras giraba para mirar a Roman en su silla un nivel y detrás de Shirou. "¡Por favor, déjame ir a la Singularidad!"

"No puedes", dijo Roman automáticamente, incluso mientras saltaba en su asiento por la repentina conmoción del grito de Shirou. "Tu habilidad Rayshift es-"

"¡No me importa!" Shirou respondió. "Déjame ir y salvarlos. No pueden luchar contra él. ¡Necesitan ayuda y yo puedo ayudarlos!"

Roman no parecía convencido, así que Shirou continuó.

"Me he enfrentado a Cu Chulainn antes. Puedo luchar contra él nuevamente. Soy más rápido, más fuerte y más experimentado que la última vez. Él es más lento y más débil también", dijo Shirou mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Roman. "Si tuviera que enfrentarme a mí y a Mash, podríamos vencerlo".

"No puedo", Roman negó con la cabeza. "No eres un Master, por lo que TRIMEGISTUS no te permitirá ser seleccionado como candidato para Rayshifting".

"Pero ¿qué hay de Olga?" Shirou saltó sobre el punto débil de la discusión. "¡Ella tampoco es una Master!"

Roman pareció sorprendido por eso.

"Por favor, si puedo ir allí, podemos ganar. Saber me enseñó la esgrima, ella me enseñó a pelear", continuó Shirou, tratando de impresionar a Romani de que esta era la mejor opción. "Yo puedo-"

"No tienes espada", Tom irrumpió en la discusión. "Sin una espada, la esgrima es inútil. E incluso si importara, este es un Servant, y Cu Chulainn en eso. Se ha enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes, más rápidos y más duros que tú y los has derrotado a todos. No tienes una oportunidad."

"Puedo proyectar una espada", argumentó Shirou, volviéndose para mirar a Tom que se había levantado de su asiento. "Puedo proyectar tantas espadas como necesito. Incluso cuando él rompa una, puedo proyectar otras nuevas".

"¿Y las espadas proyectadas te permitirán luchar de frente contra un Servant, el tipo más fuerte de familiar?" Tom preguntó, la ira ardiendo en sus ojos. "¡No seas idiota, muchacho! ¡Lo que estás tratando de hacer es un suicidio sin sentido!"

"Incluso si muero, si derrotamos a Caster, ¡significaría que estamos en una mejor posición para capturar el Santo Grial!" Shirou respondió de nuevo. "¡Eso significa que podemos salvar al mundo y recuperar a los tres de forma segura!"

"Oye, deja de discutir", saltó Roman, rompiendo la discusión. "En primer lugar, la Directora era una Maestra antes de convertirse en Directora. Ella tiene el permiso necesario para que TRIMEGISTUS la cambie a Rayshift. Creo que nadie le quitó esos permisos, por lo que todavía es una Maestra a los ojos de TRIMEGISTUS. Segundo, usted, Shirou, no es un Master. Incluso si tratara de iniciar un Rayshift, las características de seguridad de TRIMEGISTUS se negarían a Rayshift y buscarían un Master en su lugar. Necesitaríamos al Director para que lo convierta en un Master antes de que la computadora lo haga funcionar. con eso."

"Entonces hazme uno," Shirou sugirió ansiosamente ver una manera de finalmente ir y salvarlos. "Eres el director interino, seguramente puedes hacerme un Master".

Shirou odiaba estar al margen cuando la gente necesitaba ayuda. Él lo _odiaba_. Y verse obligado a mirar mientras otros luchaban y morían en lugar de él era una tortura.

Podía aceptar pelear junto a otros, como si hubiera peleado junto a Saber y Rin, ¡pero solo viendo como otros peleaban y él no estaba equivocado!

"Tercero", Roman continuó resueltamente. "Sus registros médicos dicen que su compatibilidad con Rayshift es insuficiente. Si lo enviamos, es más probable que muera o que la integridad de su alma se corrompa demasiado rápido para que podamos retirarlo".

"Cuarto", Roman deslizó su mano hacia la vista de CHALDEAS debajo de ellos, donde tenía lugar la cámara para Rayshifting. Todavía tenía algunos escombros, en su mayoría fragmentos dañados de los ataúdes de chasis Spiritron que los Masters usaron para Rayshifting, y los dos cuerpos vacíos de Kyrielight y Fujimaru. No podían sacar los cuerpos de la habitación mientras estaban Rayshifted a menos que quisieran terminar con la pareja. Y los ataúdes estaban ahora en criostasis para preservar la vida de los Masters. Pero la explosión de la bomba había dañado gravemente algunos de los ataúdes del chasis hasta el punto de que la integridad estructural casi había fallado en algunos de ellos, lo que requería que los ocupantes fueran trasladados a ataúdes desocupados para salvar sus vidas. "No nos quedan ataúdes. Todos están muy dañados por la explosión y cuáles no. El uso de la criopreservación de los Masters está tan dañado que no creo que puedan funcionar correctamente. Tampoco me gusta el hecho de que la directora Olga Marie, Mash y Ritsuka están allí sin tener sus cuerpos en uno, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ahora. Sin embargo, puedo negarme a enviarte a ti oa cualquier otra persona sin uno ".

"Finalmente," Roman miró a Shirou a los ojos. "Como dijo Tom, lo que estás diciendo es suicidio. Se necesitaría un mago estupendo o un verdadero mago para derrotar a un sirviente. Y Cu Chulainn es uno de los mejores Servants. Incluso con tu historial de combate, no soportas oportunidad contra él. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es frenarlo hasta que te mate. ¿Y luego dónde estaremos?

"No, me niego a enviarte", Roman sacudió la cabeza. "Hará más bien aquí como técnico y guía local que allá".

Shirou miró a Roman con incredulidad.

Sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de derrotar a un Servant solo. Incluso en la Guerra del Grial, a menos que Saber hubiera estado con él, no había podido vencer a un solo Servant. Rider lo había golpeado con facilidad, Berserker lo había aplastado literalmente sin siquiera querer, Lancer había jugado con él, y cuanto menos se diga sobre su intento de lucha contra Gilgamesh, mejor.

Pero Mash Kyrielight era un Demi-Servant. Un humano que se utilizaba como recipiente para un Servant, que recibió el poder de un Servant. Si Shirou pudiera luchar junto a ella, los dos podrían vencer a Caster.

Brevemente, Shirou contempló atacar y noquear a los trabajadores aquí para poder establecer a Chaldea para Rayshift en algo así como un temporizador, pero no sabía cómo Rayshift. Sabía que estaba controlado desde esta habitación.

Pero no sabía cómo iniciar un Rayshift o pasar TRIMGEISTUS. Y atacar a las personas aquí probablemente terminaría con más daños al sistema. Daño que podría matar a los tres en el pasado.

No, tomar el centro de comando por la fuerza sería más probable que matara a más personas de las que salvó. Y no sería ético volverse contra sus compañeros sin una buena causa. No podría mirar a Saber a los ojos si atacara a la gente sin una buena razón.

Y mientras salvar a Mash Kyrielight, Ritsuka Fujimaru y Olga Marie Animusphere fue una buena causa, Shirou no podría hacerse cargo del centro de comando, descubrir cómo iniciar un Rayshift y luego correr a la cámara a tiempo para enviar antes de que Caster matara a Olga Marie Animusphere y a los demás.

Sin mencionar que TRIMEGISTUS probablemente se negaría a reconocer que se promociona a sí mismo como Master. Shirou no era el director o director interino.

No, él era un técnico. Sus permisos que SHEBA y TRIMEGISTUS hicieron cumplir en Chaldea se limitaron a las habitaciones en las que un técnico podía entrar, acceder a la maquinaria y las habitaciones a las que cualquier empleado podía ingresar, así como a su propia habitación privada.

En ninguna parte de su lista de privilegios pudo hacer que TRIMEGISTUS lo reconociera como un Master. E incluso si pudiera, no sabía cómo interactuar con TRIMEGISTUS aquí en el centro de comando.

Y sin el permiso de Roman u Olga, Shirou no podía Rayshift.

En otras palabras, _no había nada que él pudiera hacer_.

Shirou apretó la mandíbula y asintió bruscamente una vez.

No confiaba en sí mismo para hablar ahora.

Odiaba cada vez que era tan impotente que ni siquiera podía _tratar_ de salvar a la gente.

Roman se relajó con un suspiro y una sutil liberación de la tensión corporal.

"Ahora que ves la razón, ¿por qué no-" Roman comenzó a sugerir que tanto Shirou como Tom regresaran a sus asientos antes de que la comunicación de Shirou sonara una vez antes de escupir una imagen holográfica azul de Nadja Haase, la mujer aún en la planta de poder central, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¡Shirou!" ella grito. "Por favor, ayúdanos a arreglar este-"

'¡BOOM!' llegó cuando aparentemente golpeó algo metálico con lo que sonó como una llave inglesa.

"¡Generador estúpido!"

Shirou miró a un lado a Roman, quien asintió.

"No funcionará", Nadja lloriqueó, lágrimas de frustración vinieron de sus ojos. "Hemos revisado todo, lo hemos desarmado y lo hemos vuelto a armar, seguimos cada paso en el-"

'¡BOOM!'

"¡manual y TODAVÍA!"

'¡BOOM!'

"¡NO!"

'¡BOOM!'

"¡FUNCIONA!"

'¡BOOOOOMM!'

"Ve", dijo Roman suavemente. "Eres el único técnico que nos queda".

Shirou lo miró antes de suspirar.

Necesitaba salvar a la gente en la Singularidad. Pero no pudo. No había manera

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era ayudar a arreglar a Chaldea y esperaba que pudieran cuidarse solos.

Se preguntó si así era como se sintió Saber cuando se vio obligada a desarmar una aldea para apoyar a su ejército para que su reino no cayera.

"Muy bien, estaré allí en unos minutos", le aseguró Shirou a Nadja. "¿Cuál dijiste que era el problema otra vez?"

"¡ESTO!"

'¡BOOM!'

"¡NO!"

'¡BOOM!'

"¡FUNCIONA!"

'¡BOOM!'

Shirou hizo una mueca ante el sonido del metal impactando metal.

Aparentemente, el estrés y la falta de sueño la habían estado afectando. Y para ser justos, era una pregunta estúpida. Si hubiera sabido cuál es el problema, pero no cómo solucionarlo, habría pedido consejo.

Pero Shirou nunca había visto al joven mago alemán tener un colapso antes. Por lo general, era más optimista en su actitud.

Por otra parte, nunca la había visto intentar hacer funcionar un generador antes mientras dormía solo unas pocas horas en los últimos días. Y ella había dicho que era bastante mala con la maquinaria.

"Está bien, ¿por qué no te sientas y te relajas un poco? Tal vez porque no le pides a… hmm", tarareó Shirou, tratando de recordar quién estaba en la cocina ahora. Ah, sí, Tia, la dama española. "Tia un poco de té mientras esperas, ¿de acuerdo? Me encargaré".

Esto fue un poco como ayudar a Rin con la electrónica. Solo Rin tenía más probabilidades de recurrir a la destrucción desenfrenada que pedir ayuda.

¿Tal vez fue más como que Taiga necesitaba ayuda?

Comparando a las mujeres, Shirou estuvo de acuerdo en que ahora, Nadja estaba actuando más como Taiga que como Rin. Especialmente cuando se compara con la última vez que Taiga pensó que debería usar la fuerza de percusión para que la televisión funcione correctamente.

En cambio, había creado algunos problemas nuevos, para gran disgusto de Shirou por la necesidad de reemplazar el televisor.

"No", dijo ella. "Necesitamos que el generador funcione lo antes posible. ¡No puedo tomar un descanso ahora mismo!"

"Bueno, me tomará tiempo llegar allí", razonó Shirou. No necesitaba ocultar su uso del análisis estructural como solía hacerlo en la escuela secundaria. Todos aquí ya sabían que era un mago. "No tiene sentido que te sientes allí sin hacer nada".

"Bueno-" Nadja parpadeó sus ojos teñidos. No debía haberse cuidado bien si las venas de sus ojos eran visibles en el holograma.

"Oye Nadja", interrumpió Roman, volviéndose hacia el holograma de Shirou. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

Nadja frunció el ceño, obviamente tratando de recordar. "Um… Hmm, ¿creo que fue la cena hace unas horas?" Ella cuestionó.

"Nadja", dijo Roman con el aire practicado de tratar con niños genios problemáticos que se esforzaron más allá de sus límites. "La cena fue ayer. Ve a buscar algo de almuerzo y té mientras Shirou se dirige a la central eléctrica".

"Sí señor," Nadja olisqueó antes de volverse hacia Shirou.

"¡Pero será mejor que bajes rápido!" Ella ordenó incluso cuando su imagen comenzó a apresurarse escaleras arriba a la cafetería.

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Olga miró a Caster, que parecía mucho más intimidante que hace varios minutos.

Pero entonces, hace varios minutos, solo había tirado una poderosa runa que arrastraba algo así como cien esqueletos para que Mash peleara.

Hace varios minutos, él no había tratado de matar a Ritsuka, su último Master quedaba en su empleo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le gritó a Caster. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ritsuka con esto?"

Caster la miró con ojos casi fríos. "Los problemas de un Servant son los problemas del Amo. Comparten el mismo destino. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?"

Caster se volvió hacia Ritsuka, que parecía conmocionada. "Has pensado lo mismo, ¿verdad Ritsuka? Cuando la joven no pueda más, será cuando mueras".

Ritsuka parecía que alguien lo había engañado, pero él asintió lentamente incluso mientras estaba parado detrás de Mash.

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron, incluso mientras se movía para estar en la línea de ataque de Caster a Ritsuka.

Olga los miró boquiabierta.

¡Ritsuka era el Master de Caster! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota? ¡Usa un Sello de Comando o algo así! ¡Controla a su sirviente!

¿Pero tal vez Ritsuka estaba conservando los sellos de comando para más tarde?

¡Ese idiota! ¡Evitar que tu familiar te ataque debe ser bastante básico! ¡Ese era todo el propósito de los sellos de comando!

¡Para mantener al Servant bajo el control del Master!

"Master", exhaló Mash. "¡Por favor, retrocede!"

Ritsuka, que todavía parecía aturdido, retrocedió varios pasos.

Pero Mash no se dio cuenta, su respiración, ya pesada por su esfuerzo, se aceleró aún más.

¿Estaba teniendo Mash un ataque de pánico?

¿Justo antes del combate?

¡Olga no podía creer esto!

"Yo ... no dejaré que Senpai sufra", murmuró Mash, respirando demasiado rápido. "¡No lo haré!"

Entonces, incluso cuando los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron y su mirada cambió de Caster a Mash, Mash gritó y estalló hacia adelante tan rápido como un automóvil a toda velocidad.

Caster sonrió, su expresión ya no era oscura, sino una sonrisa enloquecida. "¡Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar!"

Y, locamente, Caster cargó hacia adelante también, más rápido que Mash, con el personal en ambas manos, listo para atacar en cualquier lugar.

Sus golpes rotos reverberaron en el aire cuando su fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana se encontraron en una ráfaga de escudo y bastón, demasiado rápido para que Olga realmente lo captara.

El intercambio duró poco tiempo, solo ocho segundos según el fino sentido del tiempo de Olga, antes de que los dos se separaran.

Mash estaba de espaldas a Ritsuka, con el escudo extendido frente a ella como un baluarte contra un perro que carga.

Mientras tanto, Caster merodeaba por su camino, como un lobo que elige el momento adecuado para atacar.

Pero Caster estaba fresco y no había hecho mucho en el último tiempo, ya que había conservado su energía.

Mash estaba cansado. Sus respiraciones eran jadeos desesperados por oxígeno, su pecho se agitaba como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

"Entonces, si no vas a dejar que te pase físicamente", comenzó Caster antes de dirigirse hacia Mash en otra carrera de ataque.

Mash respondió, moviéndose rápidamente para bloquear sus golpes.

Pero el golpe final de Caster con su bastón le dio un sólido golpe contra su escudo que la hizo retroceder varios metros. Mash logró mantener las piernas y mantenerse erguido, pero ahora estaba a menos de 5 metros de su Master.

Y 5 metros se cruzarían rápidamente a velocidades de nivel Servant.

Los ojos de Olga se movieron rápidamente. ¡Seguramente había algo que podía hacer!

Ella era Marie Olga, ¡Lord de los Animusphere y directora de Chaldea!

¡Ella no estaría indefensa!

Pero ella no vio nada. El holograma de Roman lo hacía gritarle a alguien fuera de la pantalla, no es que ella pudiera escuchar nada ya que aparentemente estaba silenciado en este momento, Ritsuka estaba congelada como un conejo frente a un perro hambriento, Mash estaba agotado y cansado, luchando contra un poderoso Servidor.

Y Olga no tenía nada que pudiera ser fuerte contra un Sirviente.

Ella sabía cómo convocar a uno, pero la Guerra del Grial ya tenía las siete casillas ocupadas. Y el FATE de Chaldea aún tenía que ser algo más útil que solo ser la mejor herramienta de investigación del mundo sobre Servidores. Y FATE aún tenía más probabilidades de no convocar con éxito a un Servant.

Ella debería saberlo. Mash fue el tercer éxito de algo así como 137 intentos según las notas de investigación de su padre.

Ella conocía varios rituales, algo de magia y sabía cómo hacer códigos místicos que serían lo suficientemente poderosos como para dañar a un sirviente.

Pero Caster era Caster. Cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer, él probablemente no solo podría hacerlo mejor, sino también aplicarle ingeniería inversa y encontrar un contador antes de que ella terminara de cantar el aria.

¡Olga deseaba tener algo! ¡Su uniforme de Mystic Code, un montón de runas, cualquier cosa!

¡Incluso una linterna sería agradable si solo estuviera frente a ella!

Pero ella estaba al lado de la batalla. Si ella intentaba brillar una luz en su ojo, en el mejor de los casos solo tendría un ojo y luego él la atacaría.

Y Caster ya había demostrado su velocidad superior. La alcanzaría más rápido que Mash.

Y entonces ella o Ritsuka morirían a Caster.

Inaceptable. Ella era demasiado importante para morir. ¡Ella todavía tenía que tener éxito! ¡No había sido felicitada todavía!

¡Y Ritsuka era una de las dos únicas herramientas que tenía disponible! Y si ella lo perdía, ella perdería a Mash, ¡el más útil también!

No, si ella se involucrara directamente, tendría que ser para ganar.

Y no vio ningún camino con una posibilidad de victoria digna del nombre Animusphere.

Mientras la mente de Olga se aceleró en busca de mejores opciones, Caster saltó hacia atrás, con la mano lista para sacar algunas runas mientras aumentaba su distancia.

Mash no dejó su proximidad al lado de su Amo.

Esto estuvo mal. Los Caster eran luchadores a distancia. Mash era cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Caster podría bombardear a Mash hasta que ella muriera y nadie sabía cuál era la resistencia mágica de Mash!

¡Por qué no había exigido ya que Ritsuka se lo dijera!

Si la resistencia mágica de Mash fuera baja, ¡Caster ganaría fácilmente! Pero si era alto, Mash no tenía que preocuparse.

"Si no me dejas pasar físicamente, ¡es hora de terminar esto!" Caster rugió cuando acercó su bastón a él y cruzó el pecho. "¡Arde al suelo con tu Master!"

Olga jadeó cuando la sensación de presión de Caster creció. Estaba ejerciendo un mayor poder mágico.

Como Servant, solo había una cosa que podría ser.

"¡Está usando su Noble Phantasm!" ella gritó, el miedo apretando su corazón.

El ojo visible de Mash se ensanchó cuando su respiración se aceleró.

¡Vamos Mash! ¡Este no es el momento de entrar en pánico! ¡Hacer algo!

"Mi hechizo es el ataúd de las llamas, un gigante de espina verde. Retribución, el bosque que purificará la miseria humana", dijo Caster mientras giraba para señalar a la cabeza de su bastón tanto a Mash como a Ritsuka. "¡Sucede al hombre de mimbre! ¡Y he aquí, mientras tanto el bien como el mal muerden el polvo!"

La energía de Caster explotó, manifestándose como un círculo rúnico surgiendo a los pies de Mash y Ritsuka. Las llamas estallaron, lo que indica que el elemento principal de esta magia Noble Phantasm fue el fuego.

¡Olga no tenía nada que pudiera contrarrestar un aria de cuatro conteos para un Noble Phantasm de fuego!

¡Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y rezar para que Mash descubriera su Noble Phantasm antes de que Caster los matara a todos!

* * *

Ritsuka escuchó a Caster cantar su hechizo mágico. Que tenía menos talismanes latinos y de papel de lo que hubiera esperado.

Un Noble Phantasm. El arma secreta de un sirviente y presumiblemente su juicio más poderoso por el grito aterrorizado de Olga.

Ritsuka se preguntó qué podría ser tan malo de uno. ¿No sería la habilidad del portador lo más peligroso de un héroe?

¿Tal vez fue algo así como un hombre diestro peleando con su mano izquierda?

No era como si pudiera ser un arma mágica o algo ridículo.

Oh cierto, la magia existía. Ritsuka casi se había olvidado de eso.

Para ser justos, hace una semana, habría respondido con confianza que la magia no podía ser real.

Había sido un extraño unos últimos días.

Pero si existiera la magia, ¿sería un Noble Phantasm como una espada encantada?

Los ojos de Ritsuka se movieron entre el bastón de Caster y el escudo de Mash.

Se veían grandes, auténticos e impresionantes, pero no había nada mágico en ellos. Sin runas brillantes, sin aura mágica.

Pero, ¿y si invocar a un Noble Phantasm dejara caer un arma mágica en las manos del Servant? ¿Algo que le daría a Caster un arma más peligrosa que un gran palo de madera?

Ritsuka tragó saliva, con los ojos abiertos, lista para algo mágico y peligroso.

Como resultado, no estaba listo cuando apareció un gran círculo brillante con un montón de figuras y formas extrañas alrededor de sus pies y los de Mash, justo por encima de la altura de sus tobillos.

Ritsuka se congeló. ¿En qué dirección debería correr? El círculo lo rodeaba por todos lados.

No sabía nada de magia, pero sabía lo suficiente de las novelas de fantasía que permanecer dentro de un círculo, cuando era un mago tratando de matarte, era una mala idea.

Finalmente, Ritsuka decidió dónde estaba el borde más cercano del círculo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El círculo brillante de varios metros de ancho escupió llamas hacia el exterior del círculo, haciendo que Ritsuka se congelara en medio de su primer paso.

Y una malla gigante de madera salió del círculo, justo debajo de él.

Los pies de Ritsuka se deslizaron cuando el suelo debajo dio paso a un edificio de madera en ascenso. Ritsuka se agitó instintivamente, tratando de agarrar algo para estabilizarlo.

El ancho de la madera era demasiado grande para que su mano lo envolviera. Ritsuka cayó, sus pies incapaces de mantenerse firmes mientras la madera se movía y ondulaba debajo de él.

Afortunadamente, el suelo no estaba demasiado lejos.

Ritsuka se cayó rápidamente del Noble Phantasm de madera, la sorpresa y la sorpresa repentinas duraron menos de un segundo antes de que estuviera a salvo de la repentina construcción. Ritsuka se tumbó en el suelo, antes de darse la vuelta para ver lo que acababa de hacer Caster.

Y se encontró deseando haber tenido razón en que Caster acababa de hacer una construcción completamente nueva. Porque lo que estaba viendo no era un edificio.

Era un gigante de madera. Y de lo que se había tropezado era de la cabeza.

Y que la cabeza era proporcional al cuerpo. El cuerpo de madera con una jaula con puertas de metal para un torso.

Ritsuka miró al gigante de madera y tuvo el pensamiento más aleatorio.

_Ahora sé cuál es la escala para un robot Gundam._

Ah, e iba a morir. Por lo menos, desde cuando el gigante lo pisó accidentalmente mientras intentaba encontrarlo.

Y luego, de repente, Mash estaba frente a él, de pie entre él y el robot de madera, con su gran escudo entre ambos y el gigante.

"¡Master, por favor, retrocede! Yo - no será un obstáculo para Senpai", gritó la voz hecha de una determinación de hierro a los oídos de Ritsuka.

No era una imagen alentadora. Mash, la pequeña y delgada niña que ni siquiera despejó 160 cm armada solo con un escudo más alto que ella contra un gigante que ya se elevaba sobre la escuela. Y el gigante seguía creciendo.

Pero para Ritsuka en este momento, Mash era más que un ángel. Ella era una heroína, su salvadora y la única en la que podía confiar por completo.

Si ella quería decir que podía manejar esto, entonces podía.

No hay duda. Sin duda.

Ritsuka creía en ella.

Entonces, en lugar de retirarse como había dicho Mash, Ritsuka se relajó inconscientemente, confiando todo en Mash. Y con su relajación y completa confianza en ella, los circuitos mágicos de Ritsuka, activados por primera vez hace unos días, vertieron toda su producción de prana en ella, otorgándole la energía que necesitaba.

* * *

Mash no estaba en el mismo estado de serenidad que su Master.

De hecho, se podría decir que mientras Ritsuka pasó por el miedo y el terror hasta que estuvo más allá de ellos que estaba sereno, Mash podría decirse en un estado de pánico donde sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran como una bandada de gansos dispersos.

_Debo proteger. Debo desatarlo o todo el mundo ..._

_Por favor, incluso si es falso, incluso si es solo por ahora, tengo que desatarlo correctamente. ¡O todos desaparecerán!_

Y Mash, actuando con instinto y no con el suyo, utilizando habilidades que nunca aprendió, con un poder que no provenía de ella, inundó la energía que le quedaba en su escudo.

Y por fin, su espíritu y escudo respondieron a sus sinceras súplicas mientras se enfrentaba al gigante Noble Phantasm.

Incluso mientras le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía el escudo, Mash podía sentir que le respondía, como un músculo ansioso que se tensa antes de un salto largo.

Incluso mientras mantenía su postura detrás de su escudo, Mash comenzó a verter intuitivamente energía mágica en su escudo, a una velocidad, cantidad y con las propiedades correctas que parecían correctas. No demasiado, ni demasiado poco, como si hubiera cogido un instrumento que sabía tocar antes de verlo antes.

Y luego la cantidad que infundió en su escudo alcanzó la cantidad correcta. Cómo lo sabía, no tenía idea. Tal vez fue como una panadera muy hábil como Karen Cook podría verter azúcar y harina sin depender de dispositivos de medición, pero Mash solo _sabía_ que esta era la cantidad correcta de energía para su Noble Phantasm.

Siguiendo nada más que el primer pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza aterrorizada y acelerada, Mash puso su postura amplia, quitando su escudo de enfrente de ella a su derecha, soltando su mano izquierda.

Con la postura fija, ella, sosteniendo el escudo completamente por el pequeño manillar en la parte posterior del centro, Mash levantó el escudo por encima de su cabeza hasta que quedó horizontalmente paralelo al suelo, su mano izquierda se elevó hasta el borde superior de su escudo.

Ahora la explosión, el desafío contra el gigante. Mash usó ambas manos para golpear el suelo de su gran escudo en forma de cruz. Allí para retener hasta que desapareciera el peligro, hasta que todo estuviera bien.

Y el escudo respondió liberando un estallido de energía en una ola que emanaba del escudo con ella como punto focal hasta que la ola se recuperó en el aire frente a ella, creando una gran imagen de luz que refleja el círculo en el corazón de su escudo... con diamantes transparentes de color azul verdoso correspondientes a los paralelogramos negros tallados en el círculo en el centro de su escudo.

Pero el Noble Phantasm era más que una reproducción más grande del centro de su escudo.

Era una barrera circular arcana con líneas, cuadrados, círculos, rombos y polígonos centrados alrededor de un símbolo en forma de cruz en el centro. Y la energía mágica, el poder de Mash, se extendió como ondas y estallidos de luz refrescando la protección donde quiera que fuera la energía, dejando claras las líneas y los símbolos, así como el extraño guión que Mash no podía leer en los bordes de la barrera brillante.

Por supuesto, parte de esa incapacidad para leer podría tener que ver con que el viejo guión estuviera al revés desde su punto de vista, pero a Mash no le importaba eso ahora.

**_¡Tengo que proteger a mi Master!_**

¡Su vida, su espíritu, su corazón y su cuerpo, en unidad unánime, declararon que tenía que ser así!

¡Que Ritsuka Fujimaru y Olga Marie Animusphere y todos los demás no morirían!

¡Que no vendrían a hacer daño!

¡Que el gigante de madera sin rostro, el Hombre de Mimbre, ¡no tendría poder para asustar o amenazar con dañar a nadie!

Y cuando el gigante de Caster finalmente terminó de formarse, el Noble Phantasm de Mash estaba listo para recibirlo.

Orgulloso, desafiante, pero hecho de nada más que energía ligera y mágica, el escudo se enfrentó al gigante conjurado de madera maciza y metal.

El gigante ni siquiera se detuvo.

Golpeó, un brazo lento y grande cayó hacia Mash, mientras estaba parada detrás de sus dos escudos, uno de metal y otro de luz.

Y el brazo, que habría atravesado las paredes de concreto de la escuela cercana sin siquiera darse cuenta, rebotó en la barrera de la luz.

Al hombre de mimbre no le importaba. No estaba controlado ni era autónomo. Tenía solo una meta, un objetivo, solo una cosa que podía y haría.

Agarrar las ofrendas a los dioses de los celtas. Para capturarlos y ofrecerlos en un resplandor de gloria y honor.

Literalmente.

El gigante empujó su otro brazo hacia los dos humanos que pronto serían los sacrificios, incluso cuando los pies de madera en la parte inferior del gigante comenzaron a arder en un calor sofocante.

Detrás del escudo, ni Mash ni Ritsuka podían sentirlo. Ni un destello de llama o chispa, ni un grado de temperatura podría romper la barrera de Mash.

Pero el gigante se precipitó hacia adelante, para atravesar la barrera a medida que más y más madera se incendió, dándole la apariencia de un gigante ardiente hecho de llamas alrededor de un esqueleto de madera con una caja torácica de metal.

Pero el escudo se mantuvo firme, rechazando al gigante del fuego incluso cuando la energía de Ritsuka fluyó a través de Mash, mezclándose con las reservas de su Servant hasta que llegó al escudo, fluyendo hacia la barrera.

El gigante dio un paso más hacia el borde de la proyección mágica, los fuegos ardieron muy por encima de la cabeza de Mash y alrededor del escudo protector masivo, creando una segunda llegada de fuego concentrado como los que incluso ahora arrasaron las casas y el edificio de ciudad Fuyuki.

Pero ni siquiera las llamas concentradas podrían romper la integridad de la luz rechazando el Noble Phantasm mucho más material, incluso cuando los fuegos consumieron al gigante.

Y finalmente en un último incendio, cuya luz podría penetrar a través del escudo de Mash, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran automáticamente, el gigante hizo un esfuerzo final.

Y cuando los abrió, las cenizas del gigante de madera, la jaula de hierro y todo, se dispersaron al viento, lejos del escudo.

Dejando a cuatro individuos sorprendidos y sorprendidos y el Noble Phantasm de Mash.

"Oh, acaso yo", Mash miró con los ojos muy abiertos el gran contorno brillante de su escudo proyectado mágicamente contra el hombre gigante de madera que se había derrumbado al golpear el escudo. "¿Me las arreglé para desatar mi Noble-"

El Noble Phantasm perdió cohesión cuando su flujo de energía mágica se cortó, la luz se dispersó hasta que se desvaneció como las Luces del Sur en un cielo cubierto de tormenta de nieve. Mash tragó saliva, la incredulidad se desvaneció lentamente, pero aún allí, incluso mientras forzaba la última palabra. "-¿Phantasm?"

De alguna manera decir la palabra la hizo creerlo. Como si las palabras rompieran una barrera de incredulidad en su propia mente.

"Menos mal", suspiró Caster, colocando su bastón en el suelo, la imagen de relajado a pesar de tratar de matarlos momentos antes.

"Sabía que sobrevivirías a eso", se jactó, incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza "Pero nunca pensé que tanto tú como tu Master saldrían sin un rasguño".

"Sé feliz, señorita", la felicitó, sonriendo de placer por el éxito de su alumno.

Mash no podía creerlo.

¡Había desplegado su Noble Phantasm!

¡Ella, Mash Kyrielight, tenía un Noble Phantasm!

¡Había salvado a Ritsuka Fujimaru!

"Espera, no" Caster la miró de manera extraña antes de volverse hacia Ritsuka, que todavía estaba con las gafas en el suelo, mientras Caster estaba radiante de orgullo. "Alabadla, Ritsuka. Esa joven dama es, sin lugar a dudas, un espíritu heroico de primer nivel".

Mash, más emociones felices que pensamientos racionales, siguió el ejemplo de su maestro y se volvió para mirar a su Master extendido.

"Senpai", logró decir, sus endorfinas la atravesaron, la felicidad inundó su mente. "¡Yo ... justo ahora!"

Parpadeó antes de ponerse de pie, sonriendo por completo mientras se sacudía un poco de ceniza de su uniforme.

"Felicitaciones, Mash", dijo, complacido por su éxito y su increíble logro. "¡Eso fue increíble!"

Mash le sonrió, las palabras perdidas en la embriagadora sensación de éxito.

"¡Fou, muuuuuuuu!" Fou gritó cuando él saltó y corrió por su brazo hasta su hombro antes de frotar su mejilla sobre su mejilla en felicitaciones satisfechas.

"Eso fue sorprendente", dijo el holograma de Roman, transmitiendo su sorpresa de Chaldeas. "¡No esperaba que desatara su Noble Phantasm tan pronto! Mash nunca fue alguien con una voluntad fuerte".

Mash hizo una mueca, sus fracasos pasados vinieron a su mente, su reciente logro se convirtió en cenizas en su boca.

Ella había sido horrible. No había podido hacer ni una sola flexión en ejercicios físicos, no había logrado hacer ni cinco flexiones, siempre estaba soñando con el cielo, siempre terminaba en los últimos ejercicios físicos requeridos para los Masters en Chaldea ...

Ella siempre se había rendido. Ha fallado. Tomado a sí misma por tener cero talentos en los campos físicos y nunca trató de superarlo. Incluso ahora, su estado físico se debía completamente al poder del Espíritu Heroico.

Por lo cual, en parte, había estudiado su corazón, aprendido tanto sobre historia, mitos y leyendas como pudo, aprendió a manipular maná y prana, aprendió a reconocer y, si es necesario, a realizar taumatología ritual.

Era horrible en las cosas físicas, pero se las arregló para maquillarse en el lado mágico, su abundancia de circuitos mágicos de calidad la llevaron a través.

Mash bajó la mirada al suelo, sin querer mirar a Ritsuka a los ojos ya que, sin duda, su admiración se convirtió en asco. Incluso mientras recordaba lo mal que había fallado, con qué frecuencia había renunciado a ser buena en algo físico.

Y ahora, era el aspecto en el que, como Servant, era mejor.

Una resistencia de rango, lo que significa que podría ir más lejos y más que cualquier otra persona, recibiendo daños que matarían a cualquiera más débil.

Sin embargo, ella nunca fue más allá de lo que se esperaba de ella, a menudo sin cumplir ni siquiera las expectativas básicas.

El _más débil_ físicamente de los Masters.

"Eso es porque te equivocaste", dijo Caster, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Mash lo miró sorprendido.

No esperaba que nadie pensara que era buena. ¿Qué sabía Caster sobre ella que ella o el doctor Roman no?

"Puedes llamar a la joven dama aquí un protector. Ella es un escudo natural para sus camaradas", continuó Caster. "No tiene sentido enseñarle a un pájaro a nadar, ¿verdad? Tienes que enseñarle a un pájaro a volar alto".

Mash parpadeó, sorprendido.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Era ella una protectora?

¿Era ese su tipo de personalidad?

Ella no lo sabía. Ella nunca había tenido que defender a nadie.

Todos siempre habían sido más capaces que ella.

Mash volvió los ojos hacia su Amo, preguntándose si Caster tenía razón.

¿Era ella una protectora?

¿Era digna de ser confiada?

Los ojos de Ritsuka todavía estaban abiertos, sin sombra detrás de ellos, sin engaños. No estaba juzgando en secreto el mundo o ella y lo encontraba con ganas.

Simplemente abra la admiración, la felicidad y la honestidad.

_El la admiraba._

Mash tragó en estado de shock y sorpresa.

¿Cómo podía admirarla? ¿No la veía por quién era ella?

¿Una debilucha? ¿Una decepción? ¿Un fracaso?

¿Una persona que no pudo alcanzar su potencial ni por un momento?

Pero la _admiraba_.

Y Mash quería creerle.

Muchisísimo. Ella quería creer que era digna de ser admirada. De ser confiado.

"Aunque," se apagó Caster, con vergüenza en su voz, volviéndola a la tierra a tiempo para escuchar su fracaso. "Ella no pudo obtener su verdadero nombre".

"Correcto", Mash hizo una mueca, cayendo ligeramente.

Es cierto que ella había desplegado su Noble Phantasm.

Pero no pudo usar ni obtener el factor más fuerte de su Noble Phantasm, su verdadero nombre.

Un verdadero nombre era el corazón de un Noble Phantasm. La identificación de la pieza central de la leyenda del Espíritu Heroico, que fue lo que los llevó al Trono.

El uso de un Nombre Verdadero redujo toda la fuerza de la leyenda del Espíritu Heroico, destacando los aspectos más fuertes de la humanidad en una muestra de fuerza que muy pocos vivos podrían igualar.

Se documentó que un Noble Phantasm sin su Nombre Verdadero era mucho más débil que si se usara el Nombre Verdadero.

Mash tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Sin un nombre verdadero, su Noble Phantasm era ...

-patéticamente débil.

Debe ser una decepción para el espíritu heroico que le dio sus poderes.

"Aunque ahora puedo liberar mi Noble Phantasm", admitió Mash, "Todavía no sé su Nombre Verdadero, ni el Nombre Verdadero del Espíritu Heroico".

"Está bien", dijo Olga, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia mientras caminaba desde el costado donde se había visto obligada a ver pelear a los dos Servants. "Incluso si no tienes experiencia, incluso si solo eres temporal".

Olga puso su mano sobre el hombro blindado de Mash, todavía sonriendo con orgullo y satisfacción. "Tú mismo deseo desató tu Noble Phantasm. No tenías el más mínimo deseo de obtener un Nombre Verdadero, convertirte en uno de los elegidos, convertirte en un verdadero Espíritu Heroico".

Mash estuvo de acuerdo con ella. ¡Pero fue vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta! Especialmente delante de su Master ...

Ella debería tener el deseo de obtener un Nombre Verdadero. para convertirse en un verdadero espíritu heroico.

Para eso se esforzó todo mago, para convertirse en influyente, para lograr algo significativo.

Para llegar a la raíz. O al menos hacer posible que su descendiente, el portador de su sueño y la genética lo logren allí debido a su trabajo.

Mash, en comparación no lo hizo. Ella quería aprender, experimentar.

Para ver el cielo y todo lo que había dentro y debajo de él.

"Por eso respondió tu Noble Phantasm", concluyó Olga con un suspiro de satisfacción. "Ahh, qué historia tan inspiradora. Como un cuento de hadas".

Olga retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

"Um, director ..." dijo Mash. Esa última parte no fue necesaria, ¿verdad? Ella no era como un héroe famoso de la leyenda o una historia inventada para entretener a los niños.

Ella era Mash Kyrielight.

"Oh, no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy bromeando", el director rechazó la queja tentativa de Mash. "Me alegra que puedas usar tu Noble Phantasm ahora".

Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Pero es inconveniente usarlo sin un nombre verdadero, ¿verdad?"

Mash asintió con la cabeza. Usar un Noble Phantasm sin un Nombre Verdadero fue:

Bueno, ella no lo sabía. Ella no había sido una Servant por mucho tiempo. Menos de un día de hecho. Pero estimó que no sería muy bien recibido por los otros espíritus heroicos que se habían ganado su leyenda.

"Pensaré en un buen hechizo para ti", dijo Olga Animusphere, pensativa mientras paseaba por el polvoriento patio de la escuela. "Hmm, ya que es un pseudo despliegue de Noble Phantasm, déjame ver ..."

De repente asintió, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando se volvió hacia Mash. "Sí, llamémoslo 'Lord Chaldeas'. Chaldea es un nombre que también tiene significado para ti. Entonces, para activar tu Origen del Espíritu, es un buen hechizo para ti, ¿verdad? "

Mash ladeó la cabeza considerando el nombre, sintiéndolo en su mente.

Lord Chaldeas.

Sí, a ella le gustaba ese nombre.

Describía de dónde venía, cuál era su propósito.

Ahora era una defensora de la humanidad, protegiéndola de la extinción por medio de la Organización Chaldea.

Solo más física y violentamente de lo que le gustaba como Servant en lugar de ser humana.

"S-Sí", tartamudeó en su felicidad por tener un buen nombre que le dio su superior. "¡Gracias Director!"

Mash se inclinó ante Olga Marie, quien presumiblemente se despidió de ella.

"Lord Chaldeas", dijo Roman, sintiéndose también sobre el nombre antes de aceptar con buen ánimo. "Sí, me gusta. ¡Eso te queda perfectamente, Mash! ¿Te gustaría probarlo de nuevo?"

Mash asintió con la cabeza. 'Lord Chaldeas'. Ella podría usarlo, pero ¿tal vez el Origen del espíritu y Noble Phantasm lo rechazarían?

Lo mejor es probarlo ahora antes de usarlo en el campo.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Caster, preparando su bastón y estirando los músculos con anticipación. "Me estaba conteniendo antes, pero, aun así, su defensa fue impecable. Sí, me aseguraré de que pueda sacarlo de nuevo".

Lanzando una sonrisa ansiosa, Caster terminó sus ejercicios de calentamiento y se volvió hacia Mash y Ritsuka, una sonrisa depredadora y ansiosa se apoderó de su rostro. "Ritsuka, señorita, ¿estás lista?"

"¡Sí por favor!" Dijo Mash

Si su Master confiaba en ella, tenía que asegurarse de que él nunca tuviera motivos para sentirse fallada por ella.

Que él podría seguir confiando en ella.

Que ella nunca le fallaría.

Que él podría depender completamente de ella.

Como si nadie hubiera dependido de ella antes.

"Está bien", dijo Ritsuka, alejándose unos pasos de la próxima pelea.

Mash lo dejó. Ella podría bloquear al Hombre de Mimbre con su Noble Phantasm, Lord Chaldeas.

Ahora lo probaría, lo probaría y demostraría que podía confiar en ella.

Mash se acomodó en posición, con las piernas en una postura firme, su pequeño cuerpo completamente detrás de su escudo que se alzaba sobre ella.

Caster se colocó frente a ella, a una distancia de unos 15 metros, con el personal agarrado con ambas manos.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro en un momento de tenso silencio antes de la tormenta.

Luego Caster se movió, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, cantando las líneas completas de su Noble Phantasm, su producción de maná se sentía más fuerte que la cantidad que vertía en su primer uso.

"Mi hechizo es el ataúd de las llamas, un gigante de espina verde. Retribución, el bosque que purificará la miseria humana. ¡Derrota al Hombre de Mimbre! ¡Y mira, tanto el bien como el mal muerden el polvo!" rugió, su entusiasmo claro para Mash.

Pero Mash decidió esperar. Esperar hasta que apareciera el círculo mientras la sensación de tensión le recorría los nervios.

Y una vez que vio las runas debajo de ella, actuó.

"¡Desplegando Noble Phantasm, LORD CHALDEAS!" Mash gritó mientras saltaba hacia atrás, su escudo levantado sobre su cabeza hasta que golpeó el suelo y golpeó el acero hacia abajo, inclinando su escudo para hacer que la barrera defensiva apareciera inclinada hacia abajo, donde pronto aparecería el gigante.

Y la cabeza del gigante, levantándose del suelo, rebotó en el escudo y fue golpeada a un lado, lejos del escudo.

El gigante emergió, el cuerpo salió del círculo, estrujándose entre el Noble Phantasm defensivo y el suelo, el último de los cuales dio paso a la libertad del gigante. En contraste, el primero no se movió.

Mash notó cómo el escudo ampliado reflejaba el suyo antes de darse cuenta de que el gigante estaba libre.

Y su escudo fuera de posición.

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron mientras retrocedía apresuradamente, volviendo a poner su escudo contra el cielo.

Y, como de repente supo cómo usar un escudo contra las hordas de esqueletos, sabía que el escudo más grande seguiría a su escudo más pequeño.

Lo que hizo, la proyección de luz reflejando su escudo hasta que se interpuso entre ella y el gran gigante que buscaba matarla.

¿Era solo ella o el Hombre de Mimbre parecía más grande que antes?

Afortunadamente, no fue más fuerte cuando el primer puño rebotó en el escudo brillantemente brillante.

¿O tal vez la ofensiva Noble Phantasm era más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para romper su Noble Phantasm?

Mash no lo sabía, pero la diferencia era académica, ya que vigilaba de cerca al gigante para ...

Un destello de movimiento desde el costado y Mash giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Caster en un sprint completo que la rodeaba.

Mash se reprendió a sí misma dentro de su mente.

El Noble Phantasm de Caster era más un golem que algo que Caster tenía que controlar. Podía simplemente lanzarlo y luego dejarlo actuar solo.

Probablemente le permitió más tiempo para inventar más hechizos de runas o prepararse para un Misterio que tardó más en invocar.

O, como en este caso, úselo como una distracción exagerada.

Mash giró hacia un lado, su agilidad de rango D la hizo moverse a la velocidad a la que se había estado acostumbrando desde que se había despertado dentro de la Singularidad.

Su escudo bloqueó el último golpe del gigante antes de que despegara después de Mash, un caparazón de tortuga portátil mientras Mash se apresuró a alcanzar a su Master antes de que Caster pudiera obtener un disparo claro.

Una ráfaga de calor detrás de ella le recordó a Mash que mientras Caster era una amenaza, también lo era el Hombre de Mimbre.

Mash ajustó su escudo para que mirara hacia atrás incluso mientras corría directamente hacia Ritsuka. La ralentizó un poco mientras luchaba contra la resistencia del viento sobre su escudo, pero mejor bloqueaba el Noble Phantasm que lo dejara arrasar.

Entonces, cuando vio que el dedo de Caster dibujaba una runa rápida mientras él corría, Mash aceleró antes de saltar para interponerse entre él y Ritsuka, con el escudo todavía en ángulo hacia el gigante de madera.

Dejándola sola contra el misterio de fuego creado por antiguas runas.

Mash se mantuvo firme, asustado de la amenaza que representaba la bola de fuego.

Pero más asustado y decidido a evitar la pérdida de Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Y ella era una Servant. Probablemente podría manejar un ataque como este.

Ritsuka se quemaría y moriría si lo golpearan.

Entonces ella lo tomaría en su lugar.

¡Pero esto realmente dolería!

Mash se preparó para el dolor.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Mash cuando la bola de fuego la golpeó.

-y simplemente desapareció cuando se enfrentó a su Resistencia Mágica y perdió.

Mash involuntariamente dejó que su Noble Phantasm se derrumbara por la conmoción de no sentir el dolor del fuego quemándole la carne, sin que el escudo se desmoronara mientras dejaba de alimentarlo.

Una repentina llamarada de calor le hizo saber su error cuando dio un paso atrás y hacia un lado para permitirse ver mejor a Caster y su Noble Phantasm, que estaba casi completamente quemado.

El gigante extendió la mano, más llamas y cenizas que sustancia sólida ahora, antes de que las últimas llamas ardieran en la madera restante, haciendo que el gigante se desmoronara en una nube de cenizas que proporcionaría otra capa a la escuela cubierta de cenizas.

Mash vigilaba a Caster ahora, pero el hombre se había detenido pausadamente, con la mano en el suelo y el otro sosteniendo su bastón a sus espaldas.

"Buen trabajo", dijo el servant más experimentado, levantándose y sacudiéndose la mano. "Siempre debes tener en cuenta la naturaleza del Noble Phantasm o del oponente al que te enfrentas. Cada Noble Phantasm es diferente, único en la leyenda del portador. Si pierdes el rastro de eso, perderás".

Mash asintió, relajándose de la postura que había estado sosteniendo en caso de que su maestra decidiera que necesitaría otra lección para estar preparada y paranoica en el combate.

Pero se preguntó por qué Caster había mirado hacia el holograma azul que indicaba el estado del Dr. Roman en Chaldea.

"Oye Mash".

"¿Si?" Preguntó Mash, volviéndose hacia su Master, con la cabeza inclinada por la curiosidad.

Ritsuka sonrió, "Gracias".

La cara de Mash le devolvió la sonrisa, transmitiendo su felicidad.

Había aprendido a usar su Noble Phantasm.

Ella no era un sustituto inferior de un Servant.


	13. Checklist 12

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

Shirou, con los ojos cerrados para ayudarlo a concentrarse, estaba realizando un análisis estructural en el generador que había frustrado tanto a Nadja Haase.

Curiosamente, los golpes de Nadja en el generador habían sacudido el cable que originalmente había sido desconectado en su lugar.

Lo cual fue genial. Un problema resuelto. Desafortunadamente, la solución también había soltado dos cables separados.

Un paso adelante y dos más atrás. ¿No era esa vida?

Shirou podría golpear el generador hasta que volviera a funcionar ...

Pero preferiría usar un método diferente. De esta forma, podría estar seguro de que no soltaría otros cables mientras intentaba golpear los cables que desea volver a conectar. Y definitivamente preferiría un método mucho más elegante, cómodo y menos propenso a depender de la suerte.

A saber, un destornillador, un juego de herramientas y sus dos manos enguantadas.

Es curioso cómo eso, incluso en un centro de investigación de vanguardia, un observatorio y un área de preparación para salvar a la humanidad, los métodos más antiguos y más primitivos seguían siendo los más viables.

Sin embargo, la calidad del juego de herramientas fue mucho mayor que la que usaba en sus días de escuela secundaria.

Shirou tenía la suposición de que Chaldea tenía un presupuesto mucho más alto que la Academia Homurahara.

Algo sobre un presupuesto en la escala de un país en lugar de un pequeño segmento del presupuesto japonés para el sistema educativo.

Eh, pensando no iba a reparar el generador, Shirou concluyó mientras desenroscaba la capa más externa.

Cuando comenzó a buscar a través de las entrañas de la máquina, escuchó la puerta automática abrirse detrás de él.

Shirou se tensó. No sabía quién entraba por la puerta. ¿Era el demonio? ¿Fue alguien más?

Solo una forma de averiguarlo y Shirou no era un cobarde.

El pelirrojo que se habia puesto blanco giro la cabeza para mirar detrás de él.

Era Nadja,la magus alemán, con las manos sosteniendo algún tipo de sándwich con una botella con aislamiento térmico colgando del cinturón alrededor de la cintura de su falda blanca hasta la rodilla.

Se tragó el bocado en la boca antes de saludar, con el bocadillo en la otra mano. "¡Hola!"

"Hola", Shirou se relajó sutilmente y asintió en respuesta.

"Hola de nuevo", dijo Harmen Poole, un conserje africano, desde el generador diferente en el que estaba trabajando, con el manual de instrucciones abierto frente a él.

Harmen no había hablado mucho con Shirou hoy. En parte porque estaba leyendo el manual para tratar de descubrir cómo diagnosticar correctamente la máquina en la que estaba trabajando.

En cuanto a Nadja, Shirou no estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Nadja regresar de su descanso tan temprano. Ella, como todos los demás aquí en Caldea, con algunas excepciones, como el viejo Ullr, que seguía durmiendo en su escritorio en los archivos, tenía una ética de trabajo implacable. Incluso Shirou encajaba en el patrón, por eso no tenía un apodo como en sus días de secundaria. No se había destacado.

Y a menos que ella fuera una agente durmiente que no sabía que estaba comprometida, Shirou no pensó que ella lo atacaría. No cuando ella sería la primera sospechosa.

Mientras caminaba, Shirou olfateó el aire y miró la comida en su mano, preguntándose qué estaba comiendo. Un gran rollo de pan cortado por la mitad con abundante jamón, queso, huevo, lechuga y tal vez un poco de salami si olía correctamente.

Un belegtes broetchen, si Shirou lo recordaba correctamente. Un sandwich alemán.

Al pensarlo, Shirou tuvo que luchar contra un toque de nostalgia. A Illya le había gustado tener esos, caseros por supuesto, para sus almuerzos de picnic cuando ella y Taiga lo arrastraron para una excursión o para explorar la ciudad.

Reenfocando su atención, la mente cansada de Shirou se dio cuenta de que Nadja seguía caminando hacia él.

"Oye, mientras comes eso, ¿podrías por favor no venir aquí?" Shirou preguntó cortésmente.

"¿Qué?" Nadja se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba. "¿Por qué?"

"Migajas de pan", respondió Shirou de inmediato. "Son difíciles de limpiar y, si no lo haces, pueden provocar problemas como insectos o moho. Sin mencionar que les gusta meterse en lugares difíciles de alcanzar y esos lugares tienden a ser el último lugar donde quieres tenerlos con posibles insectos a venir. Como justo al lado de un cable con corriente ".

"¿Pero Chaldea no implementa un proceso de limpieza en todos y en todo lo que entra? Pensé que era efectivo hasta la escala bacteriana". Nadja preguntó mientras retrocedía para apoyarse contra la pared con su broetchen todavía en la mano.

"Uh", Shirou se detuvo.

Honestamente se había olvidado de eso. Y no había visto moho ni insectos en ningún lugar de Caldea en los años que había trabajado aquí, así que obviamente estaba funcionando.

Eso y la Antártida fue ligeramente hostil a la mayoría de los insectos y plantas.

"Entonces no es necesario", concluyó Shirou. "Muy bien, ¿hay algo que necesites?"

"No", dijo Nadja, mucho más tranquila que cuando lo había llamado aquí. Un descanso y algo de comida le habían hecho algo bueno como Shirou podía ver. No ayudaba a las ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero todos las tenían ahora. "Solo quería ver qué podía aprender observándote. Pero si dices que es un buen hábito, entonces lo aprenderé".

Shirou se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Depende de ella lo que hizo con su tiempo. Pero mantuvo el oído abierto ante cualquier cosa sospechosa.

No quería que ella se acercara sigilosamente a él ni nada. En caso de que fuera hostil.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio cuando ella abrió su botella para beber lo que fuera que fuera el contenido y Shirou continuó su trabajo.

"Entonces. Solo voy a ser contundente aquí", Nadja comenzó algo incómoda pero completamente decidida a pasar. "¿Cuál fue el problema y cómo lo solucionas?"

"¿Hmm?" Shirou respondió algo sorprendido por la interrupción. "Oh, un cable se había soltado de su amarre. Pero lo volviste a colocar en tu lugar con tus golpes".

"¿Lo que realmente?" Nadja preguntó sorprendida. "Harmen me dijo que no hiciera eso, ya que pensó que dañaría el equipo más de lo que lo arreglaría. Y todavía no funcionaba, así que pensé que tenía razón".

"Bueno, también lograste soltar dos cables diferentes con el mismo golpe así que ..." Shirou se detuvo con una leve sonrisa mientras bromeaba con la mujer.

"¡Urk!" ella tosió. "¡Lo siento!"

"No te preocupes", Shirou lo rechazó. "Ambos tienen razón. Repara dispositivos, pero también tiende a dañarlos".

"¿Cómo funciona?" Nadja preguntó con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea," Shirou se encogió de hombros. "Nunca lo usé".

Shirou podía sentir la mirada en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Shirou se movió, un poco incómodo. No sabía por qué ella lo estaba mirando ... Oh.

"El análisis estructural siempre fue lo suficientemente bueno como para decirme qué había salido mal en el dispositivo", explicó Shirou a su pregunta no formulada. "Sin embargo, creo que el mantenimiento de percusión podría funcionar si no puedes identificar lo que estaba mal. Los Fujimura lo usaban a menudo cuando no podían descubrir por qué algo no funcionaría. Pero también tendían a romperlo si golpeaban demasiado duro y dejó abolladuras ".

Especialmente una maestra entusiasta con temática de tigre y una hermana mayor en particular que nunca se detuvo a pensar si sería una buena idea usar su shinai y sus golpes de fuerza completa como sustituto de una llave inglesa.

...

Que extraño. Shirou generalmente sentía que alguien lo atacaría cada vez que pensara en Taiga de esa manera.

¿Quizás Taiga estaba distraída con algo? Probablemente Sakura está cocinando. Ella se había vuelto muy buena en eso.

"Está bien", asintió Nadja. "Entonces, ¿cómo se llamaba de nuevo?"

"Mantenimiento percusivo", repitió Shirou mientras encontraba físicamente el primer cable.

"Entonces, el mantenimiento de percusión está golpeando algo hasta que se rompe o funciona. ¿Y es la forma más básica pero poco confiable?" Ella preguntó inquisitivamente.

"O hasta que te rindas y veas a alguien que sepa qué hacer", comentó Shirou, sin esforzarse demasiado por ocultar su sonrisa.

"¡Oye!" ella frunció. "No te burles de mí. El manual de instrucciones decía pedir ayuda si no podía encontrar lo que estaba mal".

"Lo siento, lo siento", se disculpó Shirou. "Pero sí, funciona. Más confiablemente en cosas más antiguas que las tecnologías más nuevas, pero eso es lo básico".

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer si quiero un mejor método para solucionarlo?"

"Bueno, el primer paso es descubrir qué está mal", respondió Shirou, finalmente encontrando el cable y pasando un dedo enguantado hasta encontrar el lugar en cuestión. "Hablando como un mago, el análisis estructural es el atajo más útil en este campo. Sin él, puede llevar horas encontrar el problema".

"Análisis estructural", se repitió a sí misma. "Solo para confirmar, ¿ese es el misterio que permite que un mago entienda una estructura física correcta? ¿La más básica de la transmutación material?"

Las barreras del idioma fueron un dolor para sortear. Shirou lo sabía muy bien. Especialmente para los términos magus en todos los idiomas.

Por alguna razón, los magos tienden a no escribir tesauros para decir el nombre de sus misterios en diferentes idiomas. Y rara vez los diferentes idiomas tenían un nombre traducido de manera similar.

Shirou supuso que podría ser que el mago temiera que otro mago pudiera robar o aplicar ingeniería inversa a sus misterios si daban demasiados detalles. Entonces le dieron nombres algo poéticos o confusos a todo lo que inventaron.

Acabo de hacer que la traducción sea más dolorosa.

"Si."

"Muy bien, entonces el uso de la magia en el trabajo de reparación se realiza mejor mediante la transmutación de material", Nadja habló concisamente a su comunicador. Probablemente usando la función de grabación de voz.

O eso o ella estaba repitiendo cosas por el gusto de hacerlo.

"¿Que haces después de eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Depende del problema", gruñó Shirou cuando finalmente soltó un tornillo terco. "A veces es una falla material y necesitas arreglarlo. A veces es una alineación y solo necesitas empujarlo de nuevo a su lugar. A veces falta algo, por lo que debes reemplazarlo".

"Después del diagnóstico, adapte la solución al problema", repitió Nadja. "Al menos tres tipos de problemas: material, alineación y ausencia".

Se detuvo por un momento para tragar un trago de su botella antes de continuar. "¿Era esto un problema de alineación?"

"Sí", dijo Shirou mientras volvía a conectar el cable. "Por cierto, el mantenimiento de percusión es el más adecuado para problemas de alineación".

Después de que Nadja repitió eso en sus notas, preguntó. "Entonces, ¿cómo arreglas la siguiente parte?"

"Aquí tengo que volver a conectar los cables manualmente", explicó Shirou cuando terminó de conectar el cable. "Entonces, el siguiente paso sería acceder al área problemática. Si daña el dispositivo mientras accede a él, tendrá problemas".

"Puedo prescindir de los comentarios sarcásticos, gracias", respondió Nadja antes de resumir para su grabación. "¿Entonces lo arreglas?"

"Sí", respondió Shirou mientras comenzaba con el segundo cable. "Resuelve el problema por así decirlo".

"Y luego vuelves a colocar todo y lo vuelves a la normalidad", dijo Nadja mientras se refería a la cubierta quitada junto a Shirou. "¿Asumo que ese es el último paso?"

"En realidad no." Shirou respondió. "Entonces lo pruebas. Si funciona, entonces esta listo. Si no funciona entonces-"

"-Comienza de nuevo en el primer paso", interrumpió Nadja. "¿Eh, bastante sencillo pero puede volverse complejo debido a la multiplicidad de opciones?"

"Sí", dijo Shirou mientras terminaba. El segundo cable solo necesita un poco de cinta aislante, por lo que terminó rápidamente.

"Está bien", concluyó Nadja mientras tomaba un trago de su botella.

"Entonces, Shirou, ¿por qué no trabajas aquí a tiempo completo?" ella preguntó de repente.

"¿Hmm?" Shirou dijo, levantando la vista de volver a colocar los tornillos en la cubierta. "Oh, eso es porque tengo dos sueños que quiero cumplir".

"¿Dos sueños? ¿No solo uno?" Nadja preguntó sorprendida. "¿Qué son?"

"Bueno, primero quiero ser un héroe de la justicia y salvar a todos".

Ante eso, Nadja resopló y soltó una carcajada.

"Espera, ¿en serio?" ella preguntó con diversión. "No es suficiente salvar a toda la humanidad trabajando aquí, ¿también quieres ser un superhéroe?"

"Sí. Es mi meta y sueño". Shirou confirmó. No le importaba cómo todos pensaran que su sueño era estúpido o ridículo. Seguiría hablando en serio, incluso si nadie más lo fuera.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con 'todos'?" ella preguntó. "Tienes que tirarme una ayuda aquí porque no puedes referirte a _todos_ , ¿verdad?"

"Sí, exactamente eso, todos". Shirou confirmó.

"¿Incluso los asesinos, los criminales y los asesinos en serie?" ella preguntó con escepticismo.

"Si." Shirou respondió con toda seriedad. "Incluso ellos necesitan ser salvados".

"Debes estar bromeando. Al menos estás trabajando aquí, donde eso es posible si corregimos la Singularidad", dijo Nadja mientras sacudía la cabeza, con incredulidad y alegría en su voz. "Bueno, ¿cuál es el otro? ¿Colonizar la luna?"

"No, pero eso sería más fácil", negó Shirou cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta. "Estaré con Saber otra vez".

"Espera, ¿el Saber en Fuyuki? ¿El que protege la fuente de la Singularidad?" Nadja preguntó, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, un último bocado de sándwich en sus manos.

"No", explicó Shirou resueltamente. "Mi Saber. El de mi Quinta Guerra del Grial. Ella nunca haría lo que el Saber de la singularidad está haciendo".

"Está bien", dijo Nadja. "Entonces, ¿estás intentando llegar al Trono de los Héroes?"

"La situación de Saber es complicada", dijo Shirou mientras se acercaba a los generadores de reproductores para el Fuego de Prometeo. "En realidad, ella está en Avalon".

"Avalon", reflexionó el mago alemán antes de sentarse de repente. "¡Espera, te refieres al Avalon en el reverso del mundo! ¡El Avalon que solo tiene dos habitantes humanos, el Rey Arturo y Merlín! ¡¿Ese Avalon!?"

"Sí", admitió Shirou.

Nadja se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Shirou como si estuviera loco. "Estás loco si crees que puedes ir allí. De hecho, tienes más posibilidades de entrar en el Trono de los Héroes que Avalon".

"Cumpliré mis sueños", dijo Shirou resueltamente. "Me esforzaré por salvar a todos y encontraré mi camino a Saber".

Nadja quedó en silencio ante eso.

"Shirou, esos son grandes sueños, pero estúpidos", dijo la mujer después de un rato. "Primero, salvas el sueño de todos. Es un sueño agradable, pero la realidad simplemente no funciona de esa manera. Deben hacerse sacrificios. No solo estoy hablando de magia aquí, sino también de la naturaleza de la vida misma".

"Ves, para vivir, las cosas tienen que ser sacrificadas. Por ejemplo", sostuvo el resto de su broetchen. "Para hacer esto, se sacrificaron docenas de tallos de trigo solo para hacer la harina. Tallos cuya semilla se molió y no se pudo plantar. Y para que yo comiera el jamón, el cerdo tuvo que morir. Lo mismo para el salami. Para obtener el queso, la leche de vaca, la fuente de vida de sus crías, se convirtió a través de algún proceso en queso. Se tomó el huevo de una gallina para que, en lugar de nutrir una vida joven en el interior, se rompiera la cáscara y se mezclara el contenido. y cocinado. Y la lechuga solo vivía en su campo hasta que un día llegó el granjero y la arrancó del suelo ".

"Todos esos animales y plantas murieron para poder comerme un sándwich. Para poder comerlo y tener los nutrientes y carbohidratos y todas esas cosas que necesito para vivir un día más. Si no comiera, moriré. Si como, morirán ", continuó, dejando que su belegtes broetchen descansara en su regazo. "Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debería sacrificarlos? ¿O a mí? De cualquier manera, hay que sacrificar algo. Así es como funciona la vida".

"No puedes salvar a _todos_ . Hacerlo está más allá de un milagro. Debes, no sé, rediseñar a Gaia o al universo entero incluso si quieres darle una oportunidad decente a mitad de camino".

"Quizás no ahora, pero algún día podré salvar a todos". Shirou respondió.

"Bien", dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándolo con recelo. "Y no hablemos de lo más realista, que no puedo creer que esté diciendo porque esto requiere al menos un milagro para que sea posible, soñar con encontrarse con su antiguo Servant nuevamente".

Nadja sacudió la cabeza con la cabeza gacha. "Caray, ¿por qué no haces algo más realista como buscar una ruta a Akasha o algo así?"

Shirou se movió incómodo.

Illya les había contado a él y a Rin el secreto y verdadero propósito del Grial. El Grial Fuyuki había sido construido para permitir a los Eiznbern un camino para recuperar su Magia Verdadera perdida a través de una ruta a Akasha.

En otras palabras, Shirou había encontrado una de las codiciadas rutas a Akasha que todo mago estaba buscando, que pasaron generaciones simplemente estableciendo el marco y los cimientos para que sus descendientes lo lograran. Y luego lo destruyó.

Afortunadamente, ni Nadja ni Poole notaron la inquietud de Shirou.

No fue fácil tratar de salvar a todos. Hasta ahora, Shirou no había tenido éxito ni una sola vez en la última década. Siempre hubo alguien que perdió la vida en una situación. Pero Shirou había mejorado hasta el punto de poder derrotar a más personas sin necesidad de matarlas en una pelea.

Pero él tendría éxito algún día. Saber nunca renunció a su reino hasta que el costo fue su honor y su vida. Y eso había sido por un deseo que habría condenado a su reino.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba su deseo, regresó.

Y ahora ella estaba esperando, esperándolo continuamente en Avalon.

Shirou encontrará su camino allí. Buscará sin cesar, lo juró.

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Olga levantó la vista de los escombros en los que estaba tallando runas.

Mientras Mash descansaba y recuperaba el aliento del entrenamiento exhaustivo, Olga había buscado algún medio para evitar volver a estar débil e indefensa.

Ella no era una verdadera Master, por lo que no podía usar Servants para pelear esta batalla.

Ella era un mago, uno de alta calidad con la cresta Animusphere, una cresta que había sido construida durante siglos, no miles de años, por sus antepasados talentosos, pero dado que los últimos tres Servants enemigos eran Berserker, Archer y Saber, todos quienes eran prácticamente inmunes a la magia debido a la Resistencia Mágica o simplemente eran _Heracles_, cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer en combate sería inadecuada para dañar, y mucho menos matar a los Servants hostiles.

Pero ella podría proporcionar algún tipo de apoyo. Especialmente si ella se preparó de antemano.

Como era una Animusphere, con todo el poder que conllevaba el nombre, tenía muchas opciones de cómo podía preparar el apoyo.

Desafortunadamente, con el motor de invocación-evocación sometido a reparaciones, la mayoría de esas opciones eran completamente inviables. Sin su taller, la mejor opción que quedaba del grupo lamentable era crear runas de un solo uso que pudieran distraer a un oponente o hacer algo para fortalecer a Mash.

Pero el orgullo de Olga se negó a dejar que el único Servant bajo su mando entrara en batalla con mano de obra de mala calidad. Y los únicos materiales que podían convertirse en algo eran los huesos del esqueleto miserable.

No materiales de calidad dignos de ser asociados con el nombre de su familia.

No, esas cosas tendrían que esperar hasta que ella pueda acceder a su taller o conseguir que uno de los empleados lo haga. Quizás Drake podría señalar

Olga hizo una mueca al recordar que su jefe de Recursos Humanos había estado en el centro de comando cuando ocurrió el ataque. Y había sido superior a Romani Archaman.

¡Su selecto personal de élite estaba en ruinas!

Olga hizo a un lado el dolor y la ira, una larga práctica llegando a su lado una vez más.

Bueno, al igual que cómo dirigió a Chaldea durante los últimos tres años, no había más remedio que pasar a lo siguiente y encontrar tiempo para llorar.

Tal vez podría encontrar algunos códigos místicos poderosos en sus archivos. Raíz sabia que tenían muchas cosas allí.

Pero dudó en dar permiso a cualquiera para ingresar a esas secciones de los archivos. No mientras ella no supiera quién había puesto las bombas.

En cuanto a su origen, Olga tenía sospechas.

Los archivos tenían una cantidad significativa de materiales de combate. La mayor parte desconocida y no disponible para los trabajadores menores. Esos materiales incluían una gran cantidad de explosivos en caso de que necesitaran una expansión de las instalaciones o en un Rayshift.

Olga sospechaba que el saboteador se había enterado de alguna manera acerca de los explosivos, tal vez examinando los registros de sus proveedores o escabulléndose en la contabilidad. Y luego robaron los explosivos y los plantaron.

Más preocupante para Olga fue el hecho de que los explosivos estaban en el extremo inferior de los materiales peligrosos en los archivos. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que los archivos no le informaran el movimiento de los materiales directamente a ella.

No, lo que preocupaba a Olga eran las cosas _peligrosas_ .

Su padre había tenido uno de los contratos de alto secreto y legendario de Atlas. Un contrato que le permitió hacer demandas y negociaciones con el secreto Instituto Atlas. Comercios que pudieron y le proporcionaron a Chaldea tecnología avanzada.

No todo estaba a salvo.

Pero esos artículos fueron monitoreados y su condición se informó directamente a ella. Y ella no había recibido tal informe de alguien que incluso mirara a uno de ellos.

Olga se tambaleó en sus pensamientos errantes, reconociendo que estaba preocupada por los asuntos que se tratarían más tarde, y volvió a tallar e infundir a Dagaz en la roca.

¡Maldice esta singularidad y todo lo que salió mal! ¡Se había estado esforzando para asegurarse de que esta primera orden se hubiera desarrollado sin problemas y luego _esto_ había sucedido!

Sus registros indicaban que se suponía que la Guerra del Santo Grial comenzaría por completo en unos días más, ya que se habían ocupado de Rayshift en la etapa de convocatoria de la Guerra del Grial. Habían estado preparados para forzar el cumplimiento del supervisor si, por alguna razón, no ayudaba a eliminar la causa de la singularidad.

En cambio, encontraron una Guerra del Grial sin ningún Master y Saber ,de alguna manera, haciendo nigromancia a los Servants derrotados.

La única ventaja de este desastre fue que el experimento de Demi-Servant finalmente había producido un resultado y tenían a uno de los dos últimos Servants de la Guerra del Grial de su lado. Además, la necesidad de Saber de recuperarse de los esfuerzos de derribar a la mayoría de los Sirvientes hizo que esta no fuera una situación totalmente desesperada.

Por supuesto, Olga miró a Mash que estaba sentada contra la pared mientras descansaba y comía la comida que Ritsuka le estaba entregando, el lado de Chaldea también se estaba recuperando.

Pero tenían una gran ventaja.

El plebeyo, Ritsuka.

Saber no tenía un master. Lo que significa que tenía que soportar la peor parte de su propio mantenimiento, que dependía del alto maná atmosférico disponible para ambos lados.

Y aunque Mash y Caster compartieron un Master, ningún Master en Chaldea se habría esforzado por apoyar a un Sirviente, incluso el novato completo no debería. ¡A menos que fuera monstruosamente poderoso como _Heracles! _E incluso entonces, parte de la función de FATE era ser como el Grial y proporcionar energía mágica al Sirviente para aliviar la carga sobre el Master.

Como resultado, Olga confiaba en que Mash, que básicamente generaba la mayor parte de la energía que necesitaba en lugar de depender únicamente del Master, y Caster podría volver con toda su fuerza antes de que Saber pudiera saberlo.

Miró por última vez su control sobre los dos Sirvientes, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

¿Estaba más pálido que antes?

Terminó a Dagaz, lista para que se disparara un pulso de prana, Olga se levantó del suelo ceniciento, limpiándose el vestido y las medias.

Si su último Master no estaba haciendo un mantenimiento adecuado de sí mismo, tendría que asegurarse de que lo hiciera. En este momento, él era todo lo que ella tenía y si se esforzaba demasiado, ella también perdería a los Sirvientes.

"Doctor, ¿está revisando los signos vitales?" preguntó ella, sin confiar realmente en que ese zoquete estaría haciendo su trabajo sin supervisión. "Ritsuka se ve más pálida de lo habitual".

Escuchó el pitido de la comunicación antes de que el holograma de Roman saliera de su comunicador.

"¿Eh? Ah ..." Los ojos del doctor recorrieron rápidamente las hojas de datos, pero ella había predicho correctamente. No había estado vigilando los signos vitales.

"Sí, esto no se ve bien. Es por el inesperado contrato del Servant. Su cerebro no está acostumbrado a eso", diagnosticó el médico. "Sus circuitos se abrieron hace solo unos días y ahora están funcionando a plena capacidad. Según las notas del alistador, Ritsuka solo sabe cómo encenderlos y apagarlos. Ni siquiera sabe cómo usar prana o sobredosis."

"Por eso no quería usarlo", gruñó Olga por lo bajo. "Un novato completo que ni siquiera sabe cómo mantenerse o prepararse adecuadamente. Fracasará cuando más lo necesite".

"Ahora, ahora, Director", el médico se opuso ligeramente a ella. "Él está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Y con nosotros atrapándolo tan temprano, no debería haber ningún daño duradero en sus circuitos. Incluso podríamos llamarlo un calentamiento. Solo tendremos que asegurarnos de que descanse tan bien como Mash antes de continuar. Caster sigue vigilando, ¿verdad?

"Sí", respondió Olga en breve. No le había gustado cómo ese Servant hacia las cosas. Señalando su inaptitud como Master, tratando de matar a su Master solo para sacar un Noble Phantasm sin garantía de éxito, y golpeando a cualquier mujer que se moviera, ¡era una maravilla que incluso tuviera una leyenda en primer lugar! "Pero independientemente de que Ritsuka haga su mejor esfuerzo, si lo hace incorrectamente, solo hará más daño que bien".

"Cierto", reconoció Archaman. "Pero al menos tendremos algo bueno en este desastre".

"Romani".

"¿Si?"

"Cállate."

Ella no necesitaba ese vago para señalar cuán mala era la situación. Que un Master que ni siquiera sabía cómo usar sus circuitos mágicos era su única herramienta.

Ella era una Animusphere y haría lo mejor que pudiera en las circunstancias que le dieron. Incluso si la situación fuera más probable que la volviera loca antes de que lograra algo.

"¡Ritsuka!" ladró con su mejor voz de comando cuando llegó a un rango donde no tendría que gritar.

El niño saltó pero fue lento. Decenas de preciosos microsegundos pasaron antes de que él se diera cuenta y respondiera. Realmente estaba en malas condiciones. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie?

Ah bien. Principiante completamente no entrenado.

Olga no se molestó en empujar la punzada de irritación. Ella había sido una élite en su juventud y tener que trabajar con un novato no calificado, inexperto, inexperto y sin talento la molestó.

Y ella no tenía necesidad de jugar bien.

"¿Por qué no me informaste de tu condición?" Exigió mientras se detenía, con las manos en las caderas, delante de él, mientras él y Mash se ponían de pie. "Si te estás debilitando así-"

Hizo un gesto hacia su tez pálida y su postura ligeramente inestable. Sus ojos también estaban ligeramente dilatados ahora que podía verlo mejor.

"-entonces deberías haberme informado a mí o a Romani que apoyar a cuatro Fantasmas Nobles en un corto período de tiempo te estaba afectando. Sí, Kyrielight necesitaba la práctica", rechazó su protesta antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. Mash se marchitó al darse cuenta de que Ritsuka había soportado el peso de la demanda de energía tanto para ella como para los Nobles Fantasmas de Caster. "Pero estamos a punto de ir a la batalla. Si no estás en condiciones de pelear, entonces debes retirarte del campo de batalla ahora".

El chico parpadeó hacia ella.

La irritación de Olga aumentó de nuevo.

"¡Kyrielight!"

"¡Sí, señora!" Mash se puso firme. Bien, tal como se esperaría de una de las élites del equipo A de Chaldea.

"Obtenga las instrucciones del Doctor sobre qué hacer", ordenó. No tuvo tiempo de microgestión. Era el trabajo de Romani cuidar su salud de todos modos.

"Muy bien, querrás un té caliente con mucha miel. Necesita azúcar, preferiblemente natural-"

La voz de Romani continuó instruyendo tanto a Mash como a Ritsuka sobre cómo aliviar la condición de Ritsuka cuando Olga regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Mash probablemente tendría que conseguir que Caster hiciera fuego. Ni el elemento de viento de Mash ni el elemento de tierra de Olga se prestan bien para calentar agua y Caster obviamente tenía una gran afinidad por el fuego.

En cuanto a la batalla por delante, a Olga no le gustaba la necesidad de tomarse un descanso más largo ahora.

Pero no había una mejor opción. Necesitaban recuperar la energía de Ritsuka para que pudiera apoyar mejor a sus Sirvientes, incluida su tasa de recuperación de maná. Saber también se estaba recuperando, aunque a un ritmo más lento que Mash y Caster.

Todo se redujo al tiempo. Todo lo hizo ¿Saber podría reunir suficiente poder para obligar a su loco Berserker a cazarlos? ¿Saber reuniría la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra ellos?

¿O Chaldea podría aprovechar la debilidad actual de Saber antes de que expire la oportunidad?

Si Mash, Caster y Ritsuka lograran recuperar suficiente energía para dominar a la poderosa Saber, podrían apresurar a Saber y derrotarla, asegurando así el Grial para sí mismos. Y como un buen bono, terminarían con un Berserker Heracles antes de que Saber pudiera dominar su locura y usarlo como si tuviera el resto de los Sirvientes.

Mucho más importante, una vez que ganaron, Chaldea podría encontrar la fuente de la Singularidad, neutralizarla y regresar con éxito a pesar de las acciones maliciosas en el corazón de su seguridad.

Y estaría bajo su liderazgo.

¡Que los detractores discutan contra eso!

* * *

"Muy bien", dijo Caster al grupo mientras se reunían alrededor de la puerta principal. "¿No debería tener que decir esto, pero todos han comido, bebido, defecado y orinado? ¿No hay necesidad de otra parada?"

Los ojos anaranjados de la dama Olga lo fulminaron con la mirada. Su alijo de frutas secas había sido saqueado y la mayoría de la comida y el agua recolectadas habían sido consumidas.

Pero la fiesta estaba en buenas condiciones ahora. Ritsuka pudo pensar con claridad y parecía saludable. Y Caster podía sentir un mejor flujo de energía de él ahora.

"Está bien", se encogió de hombros. Tenías que preguntar ese tipo de cosas antes de llevar a un grupo de novatos a cualquier parte. De lo contrario, tardaría una _eternidad_ en llegar. "¡Vamonos!"

Se dio la vuelta, la capa revoloteó a su alrededor mientras se alejaba por el camino hacia la entrada al templo.

Tenían que entrar a la montaña de la manera correcta, de lo contrario las barreras espirituales lo debilitarían a él y a Shielder.

Pero dado que la montaña estaba protegiendo al Grial, tenía sentido que estuviera protegido contra los Sirvientes.

Pero ahora esas mismas defensas eran parte de lo que hacía a Saber como un oso en su cueva.

Cuando Caster salió por las puertas de la escuela, tres pasos siguieron detrás de él.

Caster sonrió.

¡Finalmente, esta aberración de una Guerra del Grial terminaría!

¡Era un Servant, un arma para ser utilizada, no para luchar por sí sola de esta manera!

Por supuesto, el resto de sus compañeros actuales tendrían más para viajar, más para luchar. Pero ese era su camino para caminar, no el suyo.

Simplemente serviría como guía para esta sección antes de llevarlos al siguiente paso de su gran viaje.

Después de todo, para ser una leyenda, había que caminar donde nadie había ido antes, donde no había guías.

Porque serías tú quien abriera el camino a las masas de la humanidad detrás de ti.

Se preguntó cómo sería. ¿Era esta la primera parte de las leyendas de Mash, Olga y Ritsuka? ¿Fue este el esfuerzo que hizo la leyenda del pelirrojo que estaba incluso ahora en Caldea?

Caster dejó que esos pensamientos se deslizaran sobre él y los dejó atrás.

No era asunto suyo. Tenía su papel que hacer. Tenían sus caminos para hacer. Por ahora, coincidieron. ¿Y quien sabe? Podrían terminar en extremos opuestos del campo de batalla en algún momento.

Si eso sucediera, les desearía suerte, ¡pero dejaría que ganara el mejor hombre!

* * *

Cuando el grupo salió de la escuela, Mash mantuvo la guardia alta mientras era consciente de cuánto estaba extrayendo de su Master. Ella no debería drenarlo hasta que él estuviera exhausto nuevamente. Además, tenía que estar pendiente de Berserker, Archer, Saber o cualquier otro monstruo errante.

Al menos, eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Olga hizo una pregunta.

"Ritsuka, ¿cuál es la resistencia mágica de Mash?" preguntó el director.

"¿Resistencia mágica?" la confusa voz de su Amo llegó en respuesta

Olga suspiró audiblemente. El director estaba siendo una mezcla de lo suficientemente grosero como para suspirarle a la cara, pero lo suficientemente educado como para no reprenderlo.

"Ugh, simplemente no sabes _nada,_ ¿verdad?"

"Senpai, la Resistencia Mágica es una habilidad que a menudo se encuentra en las clases de Caballeros, Saber, Archer y Lancer, así como en Rider", informó Mash a su Senpai. "Otorga protección contra los efectos mágicos, pero es diferente de la habilidad normal del mago para resistir la energía mágica, ya que anula el hechizo en lugar de rechazar la energía mágica. Una resistencia mágica fuerte puede incluso cancelar el hechizo directamente".

"Oh", dijo Ritsuka simplemente mientras continuaba caminando por las calles. "Entonces, ¿cómo calificaría su resistencia mágica?"

"Al menos deberías poder descubrirlo tú mismo", se quejó Olga mientras castigaba al Master. "Usted es un Master, tiene la autorización para usar su comunicador para obtener un informe directo de FATE sobre las habilidades completas de cualquier Sirviente o Noble Phantasm del que conoce el Nombre Verdadero".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mash vio a Ritsuka mover su manga hacia atrás para revelar el comunicador en su muñeca izquierda y comenzar a tocarlo un poco.

"Honestamente, si estuvieras entrenado a mitad de camino, ni siquiera necesitarías el comunicador para averiguar las estadísticas y habilidades de un Servant", se quejó Olga. "¡No, no presiones ese botón! ¡Incluso sabes cómo leer! Presiona 'atrás'. Ahora, haz clic en ese, sí, el que dice 'FATE' y ese".

El comunicador de Ritsuka ahora proyectaba un pequeño holograma con la imagen de Mash, su clase y sus estadísticas. Curiosamente, mostró su verdadero nombre como Mash Kyrielight, a pesar de que FATE es el sistema para convocar a su espíritu heroico.

Pero estaba mostrando su Noble Phantasm como en blanco. Lo que significa que a pesar de tener el nombre de Lord Chaldeas, no era el verdadero nombre de su noble fantasma. Era solo un título provisional, uno destinado a ella, pero no uno que liberaría todo el potencial de su Noble Phantasm.

"Um, ¿dice 'Rango A'?" Ritsuka leyó desde la pantalla holográfica después de desplazarse hacia sus Habilidades de clase.

Mash tuvo que admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber qué habilidades tenía. Había bastantes en esa lista.

"Impresionante", dijo Caster. "Pensé que sería al menos el rango B después de que disipara esa última bola de fuego tan pronto como la encontrara. Pero Rango A significa que no tendrá que preocuparse por nada más que por los mejores de Casters".

Ritsuka todavía parecía confundida.

"Las estadísticas de un Servant se miden como una categoría. El rango E es el más bajo, pero sigue siendo de 10 a 20 veces un humano promedio o normal. El rango D es de 20 a 30 veces, el rango C es de 30 a 40 veces y así a un rango A que es el más alto con un mínimo de 50 veces un humano normal. También hay un rango EX, pero eso es específicamente para habilidades que no son medibles, como si la estadística fuera simplemente tan abrumadora que ni siquiera puede ser comparado con humanos o simplemente es extraño ".

"Ah. ¿Pero qué significa eso para la resistencia mágica o montar?" Ritsuka preguntó con curiosidad mientras leía las habilidades de clase que tenía Mash.

"El rango de una habilidad básicamente determina cuánto efecto tiene. El rango de una habilidad como Resistencia Mágica influye en cuánto anula un hechizo, correspondiente al nivel, la energía mágica y la longitud de un aria para el resistencia mágica de rango E solo podría anular una pequeña porción de un hechizo, pero no el hechizo en sí mismo. En términos prácticos, la resistencia mágica de rango E reduciría el daño de un hechizo de rango E similar pero no haría casi nada contra un B- rango o hechizo de rango C. "

"Y la Resistencia Mágica de rango A significa que ni siquiera un Misterio de rango A, incluso si se tratara de un aria completo de diez cuentas o un Ritual Mayor, podría afectarla si ella lo negara", interrumpió Olga. "Significa que Mash es casi inmune a Magecraft. Caster aquí no podría vencer a Mash sin usar su Noble Phantasm ".

"Sí", Caster admitió alegremente. Por cierto, los Caster apestan. Tenemos que crear nuestras propias armas para poder luchar a la par con otros Sirvientes. O eso o tomar el camino del perdedor de no pelear una pelea justa. Pero tampoco tengo la habilidad de creación de objetos. o los materiales para hacer un nuevo Gae Bolg, así que debo hacerlo con mis runas, el personal y Noble Phantasm ".

Un rugido distante atravesó el cielo nocturno, haciendo que el grupo se congelara ante la sorpresa de escuchar algo distinto el uno del otro o el crepitar del fuego.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ritsuka preguntó con miedo.

"Berserker", dijo Caster sombríamente. "Todavía aúlla en su ira. No estoy seguro de qué lo desencadenó esta vez, pero todavía está bastante lejos. No deberíamos tener que luchar contra él".

El grupo, con su buen humor calmado por el recordatorio de su gran enemigo, corrió hacia la montaña hacia el Gran Grial en silencio.

* * *

Mientras el grupo seguía a Caster, quien los condujo por unos escalones de piedra antes de bajar al bosque devastado por el fuego lleno de cenizas y árboles quemados, el grupo guardó silencio.

Berserker estaba en algún lugar del bosque al suroeste de aquí. Y Archer estaba en algún lugar por aquí.

Ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse, especialmente aquí, donde el terreno favorecería a Archer.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tenían sus propios pensamientos.

Ritsuka todavía estaba lidiando con la revelación tras revelación que acababa de recibir. Esa gente famosa de leyendas e historia podría resucitar como sirvientes e intentar matarlo. Estaba Mash, la extraña joven que se perfilaba para ser una buena amiga, era una de ellos pero no una de ellos. Un Demi-Servant, no es que estuviera seguro de lo que eso significaba. Esa magia era real. Ese deseo de otorgar vajillas realmente existía y en Japón de todos los lugares.

Honestamente, habría esperado a Asia occidental debido a los mitos del Santo Grial y a los genios que conceden deseos que se originan a partir de allí.

Y todavía estaba luchando con la comprensión de que _podía morir. _Que en cualquier momento, si Mash fallaba o moría, él también moriría.

En general, era suficiente para que cualquier hombre se enfrentara.

Olga estaba considerando cómo tratar con la Asociación, la ONU y los patrocinadores de Chaldea. Con quién debería hablar sobre qué y cuáles serían los posibles efectos. ¿Qué le permitiría quedarse con su Caldea?

Ella no tuvo tiempo de descansar. Ella tuvo que seguir trabajando. Tenía que obtener apoyo para renovar Chaldea con genios aceptables y extraordinarios que fueran lo suficientemente confiables como para obedecerla.

Mash estaba nervioso. Había sido un mal usuario en los circuitos de su Master y las palabras de Caster sobre su fracaso y su muerte la habían golpeado en el corazón.

Y en el fondo de su mente, todavía estaba tambaleándose por el descubrimiento de que _Ritsuka la admiraba_ .

De todo lo que sucedió, su convertirse en un Demi-Servant, su Rayshift en el pasado sin un Ataúd, participando en la Guerra del Grial, y que Heracles era un oponente si no se escabullían de él, lo más sorprendente para ella era que Ritsuka realmente la admiraba.

Ella no podía decir cuánto la afectaba. Ella ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. El concepto era simplemente extraño para ella.

Entonces, incluso cuando sus ojos saltaron de un lugar a otro, en busca de cualquier signo de Archer, Saber o Berserker, Mash decidió proteger a su Senpai. Para mantenerlo a salvo de todo daño.

Y ella sabía que su resolución se probaría en breve.

* * *

Cuando el grupo se acercó a la entrada de la cueva donde estaba el Gran Grial, Caster mantuvo sus sentidos abiertos ante cualquier signo de Archer. Lo echas de menos una vez y lo siguiente que sabes es que hay un gran 'kaboom'. Y una colina se ha ido. Que era lo que le había pasado a la colina en la que solía estar el Master de Archer.

Pero Caster tuvo que admitir que estaba disfrutando hoy. Claro, hubo incendios y el cielo estaba completamente nublado con el humo de esos incendios y el sol se puso, pero aún así, fue un buen día.

Ya ha tenido dos buenas peleas y se dirigía a dos más con una banda de aliados a sus espaldas.

¿Qué más puede pedir un chico?

Bueno, un buen barril de cerveza sería bueno, pero ...

Los ojos de Caster captaron algo y levantó los brazos para detener al grupo.

La ilusión de que la entrada de la cueva era de piedra todavía estaba en su lugar. Nada de que un momento de trabajo pudiera disiparse.

Excepto que ahora había un agujero. No es grande, pero atravesó toda la roca. Y Caster consideraría que el agujero también estaba bajo la ilusión.

Caster hizo una rápida runa Ansuz, haciendo hincapié en revelar la verdad y la luz en lugar del fuego, y el campo acotado que apoyaba la ilusión desapareció.

Caster escaneó la abertura revelada, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se confirmaban sus sospechas. La entrada de la cueva tenía signos de construcción reciente. La parte superior de la cueva parecía que alguien había atravesado una piedra sólida con los escombros resultantes esparcidos por el suelo de la cueva. La mayor parte se había reunido en pequeñas pilas para que un hombre se parara mientras tallaba el techo, probablemente con espadas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo Archer y Saber?

El Grial le informó que la humanidad de este período utilizaría taladros o explosivos para expandir las aberturas. Y el segundo propietario ciertamente no permitiría que las personas ingresen al complejo de la caverna del Gran Grial, magus o de otra manera.

Demonios, parte del campo acotado estaba destinado a repeler a las personas sin circuitos de acercarse a la entrada.

Las únicas opciones que quedaban eran que un mago, que antes de desaparecer con el resto del mundo, había decidido expandirse en un área secreta que solo las Tres Familias habrían sabido o...

Los servants sintieron que la altura de la cueva era insuficiente para sus propósitos. Pero parecía que tenía dos metros de altura antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a tallar. ¿Por qué necesitarían expandirlo más cerca de tres? ¿Y en medio de una guerra del Grial?

Caster miró hacia la cueva, esperando que se revelara algo. Alguna pista para revelar el camino de sus enemigos.

"¿Qué es?" Ritsuka preguntó, el miedo en sus grandes ojos.

"Alguien ha estado aquí", respondió Caster secamente, su mente enfocada en tratar de leer las acciones de sus enemigos. Por lo que podía ver, los escombros del techo cubrían el suelo, todo el camino de regreso a donde se curvaba el túnel, después de lo cual no podía ver nada.

Entonces la construcción fue profunda. ¿Intentaban trasladar algo grande al Grial?

Y tampoco podía escuchar nada que sonara como una construcción en curso. Todo estaba en silencio. Excepto por un reciente grito de dolor, rabia y locura de Berserker desde el bosque cercano.

Heracles ciertamente tenía un par de pulmones sanos si podían escucharlo desde aquí.

"¡Por supuesto que alguien ha estado aquí!" Olga siseó. "¡Aquí es donde está Saber!"

"No, Saber no pudo hacer esto. Es demasiado baja", respondió Caster, con la mente centrada en lo que Archer estaba tratando de hacer al hacer esto. Y donde estaba ese hombre. "Solo Archer podría haber hecho esto. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que Archer haga esto. El hombre es alto, pero no _tan_ alto".

Archer medía menos de dos metros de altura y empequeñecía a Saber por al menos una cabeza. Y en este momento, Saber necesitaría pararse de puntillas y tocar el techo con la punta de su espada. E incluso sin la construcción, la espada de Saber no habría sido ralentizada por el techo. Excalibur lo atravesaría como si fuera aire.

Simplemente no tenía sentido hacer esto.

Lo que hizo que Caster se preocupara.

Pero si Archer era quien Caster pensaba que era, podría tener un Noble Phantasm que podría necesitar tanto espacio. ¿No eran tanques o artillería de ese tamaño?

Pero si es así, ¿por qué los Servants de las Sombras no habían usado un solo Noble Phantasm? Asesino podría haber usado su Noble Phantasm en su emboscada. Lancer tenía un Noble Phantasm o dos que podrían haber revertido su lucha en el puente.

El Noble Phantasm Benkei Butsu de Lancer solo podría haber permitido a Benkei bloquear la bola de fuego que Caster había usado para incinerar al antiguo Servant. Ese Noble Phantasm manifiesta de una a siete copias de Lancer que podrían haber tomado la bola de fuego en su lugar.

Pero Lancer no. Podría haber invocado su Noble Phantasm para bloquear la bola de fuego, ya que estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo pero no demasiado cerca como para no poder bloquearlo. E incluso antes de eso, Lancer podría haber usado su Noble Phantasm, Pilgramage of the Five Hundred Arhat, para matar a todos. Shielder podría haber sobrevivido tal vez, pero para el Master y el mago, habría sido casi imposible escapar del Noble Phantasm que arrastró a la gente junto con la peregrinación de quinientos budistas en sus botes tipo ataúd a la Tierra Pura, para nunca regresar. .

No, en todas las batallas que Caster había visto y peleado, ningún Servant había usado un Noble Phantasm después de que Saber los matara.

¿Quizás a Caster le faltaba algo? ¿Fue Archer especial y consiguió una escapatoria?

Caster deseaba que la leyenda de Archer diera algunos detalles sobre qué Noble Phantasm tenía, pero el probable Counter Guardian no tenía una leyenda. Sin una leyenda, Caster tuvo que hacer suposiciones sobre lo que estaba disponible para el enemigo.

¿Qué podría necesitar 2-3 metros?

Caster no lo sabía, había demasiadas opciones en esta era moderna, pero pensó que probablemente no sería bueno.

"¿Es una trampa?" Ritsuka preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas por la perplejidad. "¿Deberíamos esperar aquí entonces? ¿O hay una puerta trasera?"

"No, este es el único camino al Gran Grial. ¿A menos que la joven tenga otro Noble Phantasm que pueda cavar a través de una montaña?" Caster echó un vistazo al pequeño Demi-Servant.

"U-Um", tartamudeó la chica. "¿No lo sé?"

Ella respiró hondo antes de continuar. "No creo que tenga otro Noble Phantasm pero ¿no es tener múltiples Noble Phantasms una marca de un gran Servant?"

"No", Caster no estuvo de acuerdo. "Los dos Servants más poderosos en esta guerra fueron Berserker y Saber. Y solo tenían un Noble Phantasm cada uno cuando se enfrentaron. Los otros tienen más Noble Phantasms y son más difíciles de combatir. Vi a Archer usar algo así como cinco".

Los Nobles Fantasmas de Archer incluían un misil que se parecía a Caladborg, sus cimitarras gemelas de Kanshou y Bakuya, una especie de misil de búsqueda y un escudo. Y luego estaba ese Noble Phantasm anti-Tamaturgia que Archer había sacado para aplastar su aluvión de bolas de fuego cuando habían peleado en el patio de la escuela antes de que comenzara la singularidad.

Justo antes de que el yo más joven de Archer viniera y Caster lo persiguiera para ...

Aaaah, rayos.

Había jugado directamente en las manos de Archer en ese entonces, ¿no? Recrea el pasado de Archer sobre el yo más joven de Archer y todo.

Aquí había estado satisfecho de que lograra forzar un empate con el chico a pesar de un mal enfrentamiento ...

"¡Cinco!" Olga gritó. "¡Casi ningún Servant tiene _cinco_ Noble Phantasm! ¡Es raro encontrar uno con más de dos! ¿Quién es Archer?"

"Un Servant sin leyenda", respondió Caster. "Alguien que creará su leyenda en el futuro. O, más exactamente, está creando su leyenda en este momento, tanto antes de la singularidad como en los tiempos de Caldea".

No es necesario dar revelaciones. Se debía recorrer un camino, sus placeres por descubrir y sus penurias por soportar. Era un druida, no un bardo. Y como druida, no podía hacer el viaje en su lugar. Simplemente era su papel asegurarse de que puedan recorrer el camino y ayudarlos en él. Como guía de Chaldea, les daría la advertencia pero no el descubrimiento.

Olga, Mash y Ritsuka parpadearon sorprendidas. En Chaldea, Roman y la mayoría de los trabajadores también quedaron atónitos.

¿Un Servant moderno?

"Imposible", espetó Olga. "Los espíritus heroicos no se pueden crear en la era moderna mucho menos-"

"Eso está mal, sabes", comentó Caster. "Oh, claro, no tienen casi tantos Noble Phantasm y tienden a ser un poco más débiles que los Espíritus Heroicos más antiguos, pero se forman nuevos Espíritus Heroicos y Counter Guardians todo el tiempo. El Archer de aquí no es tan fuerte pero es un luchador muy complicado. Definitivamente capaz de defenderse entre nosotros ".

No, no estaba molesto por ser manipulado así por Archer. El maldito bastardo.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Mash con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Hay nuevos espíritus heroicos? Pero Lord Tellintroth de la Torre del Reloj dijo en su refutación al" Discurso sobre los sirvientes "de Animusphere de 1935 que la falta de Fantasmas Nobles en la sociedad moderna significa que no se pueden formar nuevos Espíritus Heroicos".

"¿Y en quién vas a confiar?" Caster resopló divertido y aumentó el aburrimiento con esta línea de conversación. "¿Este tipo de Tellintroth que no tiene un vínculo con el Trono de los Héroes o conmigo? Se han formado varios héroes solo en los últimos siglos. Muchos de ellos son hombres de ciencia como Da Vinci, Edison y Tesla, pero varios monarcas, soldados, guerreros y asesinos han ascendido al Trono. Solo necesitan ser lo suficientemente famosos como para que la gente los escriba en los libros de historia y cuente sus historias de generación en generación ".

"Pero eso no funciona como un factor distintivo", respondió la mujer de cabello blanco con un resoplido. "Hay espíritus heroicos confirmados que no habrían inspirado a nadie como Assassin y hay algunas personas que inspiraron a millones pero no son espíritus heroicos. Las calificaciones para ser un espíritu heroico deberían ser si una persona dejara una marca para inspirar a la gente".

"Eh, no te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas", Caster se encogió de hombros. ¿Realmente importaba lo que hacía que un espíritu heroico fuera un espíritu heroico? O eras uno o no lo eras. Después de eso, todo fue académico.

La mujer resopló pero se calmó.

Finalmente. Los magos tienden a ser muy espinosos si no estás de acuerdo con ellos y se equivocaron. Y hasta que tú lo hiciste, ellos solo hablaron y hablaron y hablaron.

Y necesitaba silencio para escuchar a Archer.

Pero el único Servant que podía oír era Berserker, sus gritos y lamentaciones resonaban a través del bosque hasta la montaña.

"Está bien, sigamos", dijo Caster mientras tomaba una decisión. "No queremos estar a la intemperie con Archer cerca. No es que sea más fácil luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tendremos una mejor oportunidad de tomar represalias".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Ritsuka preguntó. "¿No sería más fácil luchar contra Archer en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?"

"El tipo es capaz de clasificarse como un Saber con sus espadas y fue lo suficientemente bueno como para defenderse de mí antes en la guerra. Probablemente incluso podría sacar a Shielder o Caster si quisiera", dijo Caster mientras caminaba hacia adelante. descansa siguiendo detrás de él. "No estoy seguro acerca de las otras clases, pero la falta de información que tengo sobre él indica que Archer podría incluso ser invocable bajo Assassin. Probablemente sea un Assasin de tipo francotirador".

"Entonces, hagas lo que hagas, no bajes la guardia, Shielder", concluyó. "Si no estás listo para proteger a tu Master o la dama en cualquier momento, recibirán una flecha entre los ojos".

"¿Qué hay de ti, Caster?" Preguntó Mash con cara seria.

Fue bastante lindo. Como un niño tratando de usar los zapatos y la armadura de su padre.

"Tengo Protección Divina de las Flechas", dijo con desdén. "Tendrá que sacar un poderoso Noble Phantasm de largo alcance para lastimarme. Y no creo que pueda después de que Saber lo matara. Incluso si pudiera, no lo hará con la montaña y el Grial como daño colateral ".

"Entonces, por supuesto, ¡vamos!" Olga espetó mientras se apresuraba hacia adelante y fuera del espacio abierto. "¡No vine tan lejos solo para morir por una simple flecha!"

El grupo aceleró el paso, corriendo hacia la cueva y lejos de donde Archer podría sacar sus Noble Phantasm más peligrosos si todavía los tuviera.

Caster se detuvo justo antes de entrar en la cueva y miró hacia la ciudad en llamas con Berserker rugidos fuertes en el fondo.

No tenían una mejor opción, pero aquí estaban, sumergiéndose de cabeza en la trampa de Archer. Es mejor soltar la trampa antes que darle el tiempo para darle los toques finales.

Caster no sabía qué iba a hacer Archer, pero si había decidido pasar a los trabajos de construcción en preparación después de la llegada de Shielder, probablemente no sería bueno.

* * *

Mash miró a su alrededor con ligera consternación.

El grupo había estado caminando por el complejo de la cueva durante varios minutos. La demolición del techo por parte de Archer se había detenido a unos dos giros del corredor, aliviando al grupo de que Archer estaba fuera de posición para su trampa.

Pero Mash se estaba dando cuenta de algo ahora que el trabajo de Archer se había detenido.

Las paredes de la cueva, la instalación para el Gran Grial, parecía que no habían sido excavadas. De hecho, se parecían a algunas de las cuevas que ella había visto en la sala de simulación cuando los Masters habían estado entrenando para investigaciones subterráneas.

"Este lugar parece una cueva natural", señaló la niña, "¿Siempre existió esto en la ciudad de Fuyuki?"

Olga asintió una vez mientras miraba las paredes ella misma.

"Probablemente, es mitad natural, mitad hecho por el hombre. Es un taller subterráneo que fue ampliado por magos durante varios años". El humano presente más viejo chasqueó la lengua antes de despedir las paredes y girar hacia Caster. "De todos modos, Caster. Olvidé preguntarte algo importante. ¿Conoces el verdadero nombre de Saber? Parecía que habías peleado varias veces".

"Sí, lo sé", Caster frunció el ceño ante los recuerdos desagradables. "Cualquiera que sea golpeado por el Noble Phantasm de Saber descubrirá su Nombre Verdadero. Los otros Servants fueron derrotados porque el Noble Phantasm de Saber era abominablemente poderoso".

"Un poderoso Noble Phantasm, ¿verdad?" Mash se volvió para mirar a Caster con curiosidad. ¿Qué Noble Phantasm podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a Heracles como Berserker? Tenía que ser al menos un Noble Phantasm de rango A y los Fantasmas Nobles estaban casi en su propia liga en el sistema de clasificación. "¿Cómo fue?"

"Deberías saberlo. Era el Servant del chico", Caster siguió caminando en silencio por un momento antes de responder. "¿Nadie? ¿En serio?"

"Ya llamé a Shirou al centro de comando para esta parte final de la Primera Orden", apareció Roman cuando el comunicador de Olga comenzó a proyectar el holograma de tonos azules. "Está en camino ahora".

"¿Estás haciendo esto sin consultar la asistencia de un local?" Caster levantó la ceja con escepticismo.

"Shirou es nuestro único técnico", protestó Roman a medias, obviamente de acuerdo con Caster. "Él y los demás mecánicamente inclinados corren tratando de arreglar las cosas más importantes que son demasiado difíciles de hacer para todos los demás. ¡Es demasiado importante para nosotros tenerlo sentado en una silla aquí todo el tiempo!"

Un gruñido bajo hizo eco en el micrófono de Roman y el hombre hizo una mueca cuando logró pisar el orgullo de cada mago en la habitación con él.

"Así que por eso su taller tenía tantas máquinas", reflexionó Caster en voz alta. "Pensé que era extraño que tuviera tantas proyecciones y dispositivos modernos uno al lado del otro".

Mash comenzó. ¿Caster había estado en el taller del Sr. Emiya? Esa fue una gran sorpresa. Incluso en Caldea, un mago rara vez permitía que alguien entrara a su taller privado.

Oh, espera, Caster había peleado con el Sr. Emiya. El Sr. Emiya probablemente se había retirado a su taller por algún Código Místico o algo así y Caster lo había seguido.

Caster se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado. "Bueno, es la espada hermana de la Espada en la Piedra. Es la espada sagrada más famosa de tu época. Su nombre ..."

"¡De ninguna manera!" El Sr. Emiya gritó, el comunicador apareció y escupió un holograma de él, parado a medio camino en las escaleras, evidentemente acababa de llegar al centro de comando. "¡Saber nunca haría esto!"

"Viniendo de ti que tuvo el ciclo de los sueños, _eso_ es generoso. Pero a pesar de la casi inutilidad de tu opinión, este no es _tu_ Saber en este momento".

Una voz fuerte, masculina, pero algo familiar vino de detrás de ellos, causando que Mash se volteara sorprendido, reprendiéndose a sí misma por no notar que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente.

Detrás de ella estaba un hombre alto, con los brazos cruzados, una bruma negra que se derramaba de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la niebla negra que salía para esconderlo, Mash vio una gota de sangre gotear del brazo izquierdo que tenía a su lado y caer al suelo antes de resoplar en una nube de humo.

"Arrrcherrr-" gruñó el Sr. Emiya mientras miraba al Servant Sombrío.

"Pero sí, su Noble Phantasm es la Espada de la Victoria Prometida, Excalibur". Dijo el hombre mientras ignoraba al técnico en Caldea que lo estaba mirando. "Manejado por el Rey Arturo, el orgulloso Rey de los Caballeros".

Mash jadeó cuando escuchó a Olga y Ritsuka jadear detrás de ella.

Rey Arturo. Y Excalibur.

Ella no lo podía creer!

¡En realidad iba a ver al Rey Arturo, el legendario rey de Camelot y el Rey de los Caballeros!

Ella estaba tan emocionada!

Ella llegaría a conocerlo, no, ¿no? El Sr. Emiya y Archer se referían a Saber como mujer. Para ser honesto, fue un gran shock para el Demi-Servant. Pensar que el modelo de caballería había estado ocultando su género ...

Ah, y Mash iba a tener que luchar contra ella, ¿no?

Mash iba a enfrentar al Rey Arturo. Como sable. Con solo un Caster como aliado y un Noble Phantasm sin un Nombre Verdadero.

Saber, que casi había ganado una Guerra del Grial sola, con la única escapada fue Caster.

Mash tragó saliva.

Oh, esto iba a ir realmente mal. ¿Podría ella incluso protegerse contra Excalibur?

"¡Muevete, muevete, muevete!" Mash escuchó el silbido de Olga cuando el sonido de dos pares de pies se deslizó detrás de ella. Mash se giró para mirar hacia atrás, viendo a Olga comenzar a empujar a Ritsuka, quien rápidamente se unió a ella corriendo para esconderse detrás de una gran roca, Fou a sus pies.

Oh Dios. Si Archer fuera algo así como algunos de los luchadores de rango más rápido que A-Team había enfrentado en el entrenamiento de simulación, una buena cobertura haría mucho para ayudarlos a sobrevivir cualquier disparo que Mash no pudiera bloquear si Archer lograba obtener un tiro claro.

Esas simulaciones habían sido inicialmente bastante aterradoras, ya que sus oponentes eran sorprendentemente devastadores si no se podía usar cobertura o protección contra ellos.

Con su Master y amigo ahora a salvo detrás de la cubierta, Mash se alegró por su escudo que la empequeñecía. Ella podría esconderse fácilmente detrás de él y evitar que Archer golpee cualquier parte de ella.

Era un heroico espíritu del arco. Probablemente podría disparar las alas de una mosca de la fruta a cien pasos.

Mash esperaría nada menos que eso de un Archer Servant.

"Bueno, mira quién es", se burló Caster de Archer. "No esperaba que alguien como tú decidiera ser un simple seguidor".

"No recuerdo haberme convertido en el seguidor de nadie", refutó Archer, las nubes de niebla negra ocultaban su expresión aunque parecía que estaba mirando el holograma que venía del proyector de Olga. "Solo estoy aquí para ayudar al mastín y ahuyentar a los visitantes no deseados".

"¡OYE!" Gritó Caster.

"Lo siento, ¿te ofendí?" Archer se disculpó sinceramente. "¿Quieres un sabueso asado? Estoy seguro de que podría preparar un plato en un momento. Incluso podrías proporcionar el fuego. O la carne. El perro guardián es más valioso que tú después de todo".

_Ugh. _Mash hizo una mueca al recordar uno de los títulos de Caster, el Sabueso de Irlanda, y el geass que había tomado para no comer carne de un perro después del incidente cuando prometió ser como el perro guardián de un hombre para pagar por matarlo en una pelea. _Asqueroso. ¿Quién querría comer perro? _Nunca había visto uno antes, pero las fotos de cachorros que había visto eran muy lindas.

Y para insultar a Caster así ... _¿Es así como son realmente los espíritus heroicos?_

"Oi. ¿Y crees que puedes vencer a los dos?" Caster entrecerró los ojos mientras desafiaba al otro combatiente de largo alcance. "Terminemos esto aquí y ahora y avancemos las piezas".

"Por la forma en que hablas, creo que entiendes las circunstancias, pero no se lo estás explicando a nadie", Mash apenas podía discernir por la niebla negra que la cabeza de Archer movía de mirar a Caster y el holograma del Sr. Emiya. "Sin embargo, todavía estás absorto en tus propios deseos ..."

Archer se apagó, obviamente contemplando algo.

"Bueno, solo tendré que darte un poco de sentido y esperar que llegue al idiota de allí", concluyó Archer mientras sus manos se alejaban para agarrar de repente un par de cimitarras en blanco y negro que carecían de su nube de niebla oscura pero aún llevaba la sensación de poderosos artefactos mágicos. "Conociéndolos a ambos, tendré que hacer esto lo más difícil posible para golpearlo a través de las rocas que usas como calaveras".

"Tú y yo, amigo", dijo Caster, golpeando su bastón contra el piso de roca. "Voy a disfrutar golpeándote después de ese truco ingenioso que hiciste en el patio de la escuela".

"¡Oye señorita!" Caster gritó de repente. "¡Despliega tu Noble Phantasm ahora! ¡No quieres que tenga una línea recta hacia ti! ¡Puede proyectar armas para que nunca esté desarmado!"

Mash comenzó con el repentino grito, pero rápidamente lanzó su Noble Phantasm, golpeando su escudo contra el suelo mientras gritaba "¡Lord Chaldeas!"

Solo para que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio a Lord Chaldeas formarse con una espada arrojada clavada en el medio del escudo Noble Phantasm, la punta de la espada de repente a menos de un metro de su cara.

¿Archer había arrojado su espada?

Mash no podía pensar en ningún Espíritu heroico que hubiera lanzado su espada en su leyenda, pero ¿Caster no había dicho que Archer era un Espíritu heroico del futuro?

La espada se rompió en fragmentos de maná negro y azul, seguidos por las otras dos espadas que estaban dirigidas tanto a Olga como a Ritsuka hasta que golpearon el escudo.

Eso estuvo cerca. Un segundo después y la primera espada podría haberla golpeado. Y los otros habrían golpeado a su Sempai y a su amiga.

Pero la forma en que la espada se había disuelto ... ¿Era la espada una proyección? ¿No es un Noble Phantasm sino una construcción ilusoria de un poderoso Código Místico? ¿Era eso posible?

Mash se preguntó por qué alguien digno de leyenda y fama elegiría usar armas falsas, pero de nuevo, ella era un Demi-Servant, que podría compararse con un Servant falso hecho por el hombre, dependiendo de su definición e interpretación de Demi-Servants. Y el uso de misiles proyectados definitivamente ahorraría en el costo de municiones para Archer.

Pero Mash no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre esto.

Archer ya se estaba moviendo, corriendo alrededor del borde de su Noble Phantasm mientras los dedos de Caster volaban, dibujando runas para prepararse para el asalto de Archer.

En los escasos dos segundos desde que comenzaron los combates, el Servant Archer se había precipitado desde la curva de la cueva detrás de ellos hasta el borde del escudo.

Y justo antes de salir, Caster dejó que las runas parpadearan y enviara una ronda de fuego hacia adelante.

Archer no pudo detenerse ni retroceder a tiempo antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara.

En cambio, el Servant ya muerto y derrotado sacó las nuevas copias de los Códigos Místicos que tenía antes de que el fuego cayera sobre él.

Los ojos nivelados de Servant de Mash se ajustaron al brillo del fuego a tiempo para ampliarse.

Archer estaba bailando entre las bolas de fuego.

Sus dos espadas estaban disparando bolas de fuego como si fueran bolas de goma en lugar de esferas de llamas mortales y qué fuego no esquivó, se disipó al golpearlo.

Las runas de Caster eran insuficientes para hacerle daño. Caster necesitaría más tiempo para invocar hechizos más poderosos que pudieran superar su Resistencia Mágica.

Tiempo que solo Mash podría darle.

* * *

"¡Tch!" Caster chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de por qué Archer había preferido usar esas espadas contra él. Las Espadas casadas de Bakuya y Kanshou, un par de Nobles Fantasmas destinados a ser manejados juntos, aumentaron la resistencia física y la resistencia mágica de su portador.

Y Caster solo había invocado runas de nivel C contra Archer. Con la resistencia mágica de nivel C ahora de Archer, las runas eran insuficientes para dañarlo siempre y cuando mantuviera ambas espadas en la mano.

Para superarlo, Caster necesitaba desarmarlo o lanzarle runas de nivel B.

El problema era que necesitaría algo así como cuatro segundos para verter suficiente energía en una serie de glifos de runas para alcanzar el nivel B.

Si era tan bueno como su maestra, Caster podría haber usado una mano para escribir una secuencia de runas para mantenerlo ocupado, mientras que su otra mano creó un hechizo de runas lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar su resistencia mágica.

Pero Caster no estaba a esas alturas de runas. Solo podía trabajar en una runa a la vez, incluso si su velocidad para hacer runas le permitía producir varias en un segundo.

Su maestra había perforado dolorosamente esa velocidad en él.

Bien, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

Disparar su Noble Phantasm llevaría casi tanto tiempo como escribir una runa de nivel B. Tiempo en que Archer no lo iba a permitir. Y el túnel bajo se derrumbaría sobre todos antes de que el Hombre de Mimbre pudiera terminar de emerger.

Pero el tiempo definitivamente parecía la mayor preocupación ya que la espada que empuñaba a Archer se movía directamente hacia él.

Hasta que la joven atacó a Archer, obligando al espadachín a girar y concentrarse en ella.

Caster dejó que las bolas de fuego se detuvieran. Con sus niveles de Resistencia Mágica, bien podría estar brillando una bombilla en sus ojos. Además, la joven no había descartado su Noble Phantasm y ahora se interpuso entre él y los dos Sirvientes.

Además, Caster necesitaba concentrarse en hacer algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Archer. Su Noble Phantasm era demasiado grande para este pequeño túnel.

Con la mano tejiendo el aire, Caster enfocó su poder mágico en las runas enfatizando el poder y la fuerza mientras vertía su energía en la construcción.

Lo bueno es que el niño estaba descansado. Esto iba a tomar una pequeña porción de las reservas de Caster.

Caster mantuvo un ojo en la pelea mientras Archer abrumaba a Shielder.

La chica no era mala, simplemente no tenía la habilidad y la experiencia para superar el estilo agresivo de lucha de Archer. Y los portadores duales habilidosos tenían la ventaja injusta de atacar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, mucho más difícil de bloquear para un solo escudo grande.

Especialmente porque Archer era mucho más alto que la joven con brazos más largos, lo que le otorgaba un área grande en la que podía atacar.

Era todo lo que la chica podía hacer para asegurarse de que los brazos inquisitivos de Archer no pudieran alcanzar su escudo y apuñalarla en la cabeza.

Pero se las estaba arreglando para defenderse ...

Caster casi hizo una mueca cuando Archer finalmente maniobró a Shielder fuera de su posición y la puso en una mala. Uno que Archer explotó despiadadamente levantando un pie y pateando su escudo hacia atrás, incluso cuando sus brazos se movieron hacia los lados, arrojando las cuchillas a ambos lados del gran escudo que reflejaba el más pequeño de Mash, que ella todavía sostenía con resolución.

Archer, por otro lado, usó la patada para propulsarlo hacia el borde del escudo, intentando rodearlo y lanzar a Caster antes de que pudiera invocar las runas.

Todo lo cual había sucedido en unos dos segundos.

Ah sí, las habilidades de Archer incluían Eye of the Mind. Podía planificar la batalla y predecir sus movimientos antes de llegar a una solución óptima.

Una habilidad molesta que Archer había logrado a través de nada menos que sobrevivir a una gran cantidad de experiencia de batalla.

Caster sabía que las espadas eran nada menos que un intento de ganar tiempo. Tiempo en el que Archer podría usar para acercarse y luchar donde Caster's Protection from Arrows no podría protegerlo de los proyectiles de Archer.

La protección de las flechas de Caster lo instó a disparar las runas para detener los dos proyectiles. Y las manos del Servant Sombrío ahora estaban vacías, lo que significa que su resistencia mágica había caído nuevamente.

Caster cambió las próximas runas que estaba escribiendo, haciendo que el hechizo se disparara temprano en el rango C en lugar de B, apuntando directamente a Archer con las manos vacías.

Solo para que Archer de repente vuelva a sostener las dos espadas, elevando su Resistencia Mágica para que sea inmune a la magia de rango C justo antes de que golpeen las bolas de fuego.

¡Oh vamos! Caster se quejó en su mente. Las dos espadas voladoras todavía se arquean hacia él, arrastradas por sus atractivas propiedades entre sí y su impulso hacia adelante. ¡No debería el chico tener solo una iteración de un Noble Phantasm!

En realidad, Caster se dio cuenta cuando su mano que sostenía el bastón se alzó y tiró las dos espadas, estas espadas eran más débiles que cuando habían peleado por primera vez.

Todavía estaban en el rango C, pero ahora apenas tenían el rango C, flotando justo por encima del rango D en lugar de su rango C sólido anterior.

Lo que significa que algo había cambiado.

La mente de Caster voló por los posibles caminos incluso cuando su mano comenzó a escribir runas nuevamente en el aire, otra mano lista para enfrentarse a Archer en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su bastón.

¿Qué pudo haberlo hecho? Si Saber le hubiera devuelto a Archer los Noble Phantasm cuando ella lo mato, Archer no debería haber sufrido ninguna caída en el poder.

Y entonces un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Caster, algunas de las enseñanzas de su maestra mientras discutía cómo había creado a Gae Bolg antes de darse cuenta de que él se estaba quedando dormido. No había apreciado eso como lo demostró la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento. Y ahora deseaba haber prestado atención, ya que podría haber usado la Habilidad de Creación de Objetos para convertirse en una nueva lanza en esta Guerra del Grial.

Pero volviendo a su golpe de inspiración, ¿qué pasaría si Archer's Noble Phantasm no fuera un montón de armas?

¿Qué pasaría si el Noble Phantasm de Archer fuera la producción de otros Noble Phantasms?

Un Noble Phantasm para hacer Noble Phantasm.

Si es así, eso explicaría cómo Archer tenía tantos Noble Phantasm y por qué no coincidían con la leyenda. Las armas no eran el Noble Phantasm de Archer. Eran una creación del Noble Phantasm Archer. Y la información sobre Noble Phantasms del Grial no la incluiría, ya que el Grial solo daba resúmenes de los Servidores, no detalles y solo si su información ya conocida incluía un Nombre Verdadero.

Lo que significa que en este momento, Archer no tenía suNoble Phantasm, fuera lo que fuera. En cambio, Archer solo estaba usando sus habilidades, que probablemente eran las habilidades de la vida real que le habían ganado ese tipo de creación Noble Phantasm, para evitar su falta de un Noble Phantasm y crear Noble Phantasms sin usar la creación Noble Phantasm.

Probablemente su habilidad de Clarividencia se combina con la habilidad de Magecraft y todas las proyecciones extremadamente bien hechas que Shirou había tenido en el cobertizo de su taller.

Después de todo, la magia era una forma de imitar y reproducir lo que solían ser milagros.

No fue tan exacto, pero el ritual de invocación de los Servants fue un producto de magecraft y no de "True Magic". Por lo tanto, lo que sea que un Servant haya hecho debe tener una forma de lograrlo en realidad, incluso si ese método en realidad es increíblemente improbable o no se puede hacer de la manera más eficiente, rápida o poderosa que un Servant.

A Caster no le importó mucho. Él era un Caster, pero eso fue porque no le dijiste "No" a Scathach cuando ella decidió enseñarte algo.

Pero si el ser mortal de Archer había logrado encontrar una manera de usar la magia moderna para reproducir los efectos de Noble Phantasms, entonces Archer probablemente habría recurrido a ese método en lugar de usar su Noble Phantasm.

Cu Chulainn sonrió.

Como le dijo a Chaldea, los espíritus heroicos y los contra-guardianes todavía se estaban formando en esta época, así como en los tiempos antiguos. No eran tan fuertes en cuanto al poder en comparación con los héroes de la Era de los Dioses, pero aún podían defenderse.

La principal ventaja que tenían era que tenían acceso a casi todo lo que sus antepasados habían aprendido.

La reproducción de hazañas antiguas era algo que definitivamente parecía característico de un espíritu heroico moderno, con la era moderna tan centrada en descubrir leyes y diseñar métodos de producción en masa para hacer que lo que una vez fue increíble ahora sea ordinario.

Caso en cuestión, vuelo. En su día, tenías que haber tenido una muy buena relación con un mago o dios para volar por el aire. Bueno, a menos que te haya arrojado alguien realmente fuerte. Lo cual fue divertido de ver por cierto.

Pero su Master había vigilado un aeropuerto cercano donde aterrizaban diariamente docenas de máquinas voladoras, cada una de las cuales transportaba lo que podría ser el valor de una pequeña aldea.

Y ella lo había llamado un _pequeño_ aeropuerto. Lo que significa que había aeropuertos por ahí que probablemente tenían _ciudades_ enteras que valían gente volando hacia y desde allí todos los días.

Archer podría haber usado la abundancia de información en esta época para lograr su hazaña.

Ahora armado con información sobre su misterioso enemigo, Caster estaba un paso adelante en la Guerra del Grial.

Archer debe ser uno de esos peligrosos tipos pioneros. El tipo de persona original, que no necesitaba depender de su Noble Phantasm para ser peligroso porque su Noble Phantasm no era un regalo de alguien aún más fuerte. Como Scathach, él mismo y Gae Bolg. Caster nunca podría vencer a Shishou en parte porque ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Archer podría ser el mismo y ser alguien aún más fuerte.

Al menos Archer no era Scathach. La Guerra del Grial ya habría terminado si ella fuera una participante.

Al llegar a una conclusión, Caster revisó la información que estaba usando. Archer debe haber tenido un Noble Phantasm pero lo perdió cuando Saber lo mató y lo revivió. Sin embargo, el hombre era lo suficientemente bueno con sus habilidades como para evitar el uso de su Noble Phantasm. Pero dado que Archer fue el origen de su Noble Phantasm, Archer sería capaz de alcanzarlo nuevamente con tiempo y recursos.

El hombre _tenía_ que estar orgulloso de una hazaña como esa y el niño probablemente estaba trabajando en eso en el futuro. Pero dado su estilo de lucha pragmático, Archer se había mantenido callado al respecto para negarle a él, Caster, con habilidades superiores de magia, una forma de contrarrestarlo.

Un luchador complicado para una pelea difícil, pero Cu Chulainn sabía cómo vencer a la gente así.

Trabajo duro y agallas.

Caster también calculó que si tuviera, por ejemplo, un día más o menos, podría llegar a algo que disipara o transformara las proyecciones de Noble Phantasm en éter o maná. Hubiera sido más difícil contra la línea de producción de Noble Phantasm, pero dado el tiempo suficiente en su Territorio, Caster cree que podría haber hecho que el territorio creado por su Habilidad de Clase, Creación de Territorio de Clase B, fuera hostil a los productos de Archer's Noble Phantasm.

Pero Archer, que ahora estaba a menos de 3 metros de distancia, con las espadas preparadas, era poco probable que le diera incluso cinco segundos, mucho menos tiempo para establecer un Territorio.

La sonrisa de Caster se ensanchó. ¡Esta sería una buena pelea! ¡Su clase Caster contuvo su deseo de combate y alentó una forma de conflicto más mental y espiritual, pero Archer también fue un buen enemigo para eso!

"HRRAGH!" Mash gritó cuando su escudo, sostenido sobre su cabeza, bajó hacia Archer mientras saltaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Shielder probablemente usó su estadística de alta fuerza para obtener un buen puntapié desde la pared en la que Archer la había pateado.

Archer se desvió a un lado, otra espada lanzada en el aire hacia sus piernas desarmadas. Shielder apresuradamente bajó su escudo para bloquearlo, repeliendo la espada.

Entonces Shielder aterrizó, con las rodillas agachadas para absorber la fuerza. E inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, haciendo que la otra espada golpeando hacia su brazo indefenso rasguñara su armadura.

Y la mano vacía de Archer cayó hacia su cabeza, la barra de luz en sus manos rápidamente brilló en una réplica de un Noble Phantasm.

Pero ella levantó su escudo, apenas llegando a tiempo para bloquear el arma mortal repentina.

Solo para que Archer cayera al suelo, las cuchillas se lanzaron hacia Caster, mientras sus manos vacías agarraban su escudo y una pierna barría hacia Shielder.

Shielder intentó retroceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Archer demasiado rápido. Agarró los bordes romos del escudo con las manos desnudas incluso cuando su pierna barrió a Shielder por debajo de ella.

Y luego, en unos rápidos movimientos bruscos, apartó el escudo de las manos de Shielder y lo tiró por el túnel.

* * *

_Antártida, Caldea, 2017_

Shirou observó al Servant que menos conocía sobre Mash Kyrielight, completamente abrumado y superado.

"¿Ese es un espíritu heroico del futuro?" Lyra Hook siseó desde su puesto. "Por la maldita raíz, es brutal".

"Sí", respondió Shirou con firmeza. "Se las arregló para detener a Berserker y matarlo varias veces".

Pero eso era todo lo que Shirou sabía sobre Archer. El hombre tenía una comprensión de la proyección que era casi profesional.

Y Shirou no podía entender la historia de Kanshou y Bakuya con Archer, en realidad no. Inconscientemente había copiado las cuchillas desde la primera vez que vio a Archer empuñarlas y, a lo largo de los años, Shirou había analizado su historia, pero en ninguna parte de la historia de las hojas casadas, Archer había puesto sus manos sobre las cuchillas.

En cambio, lo que Shirou obtuvo fue que habían existido cerca el uno del otro en algún tipo de almacén o museo hasta que de repente tuvieron algunas runas y salas grabadas en un lugar y tiempo completamente diferentes, mejorando sus capacidades como peligrosos Noble Phantasms. Después de eso, las cuchillas se colocaron en el suelo en algún espacio no del todo en la Tierra, pero tampoco completamente separadas de la textura más externa. Luego, sin ser sacado del suelo, se hace una copia y saltan una y otra vez mientras se proyectan en la realidad, listos para caer en las manos de Archer.

Sin embargo, Archer luchó como si los hubiera estado usando durante años, a pesar de no tener antecedentes con ellos.

Archer había sido misterioso así. Shirou obtuvo más información del Rule Breaker de Medea y solo la había visto con vida durante menos de dos minutos antes de que Gilgamesh la matara.

Pero con la información de Caster, Shirou podría adivinar que de alguna manera Archer había tropezado o le habían enseñado exactamente la misma rama de magia que Shirou estaba descubriendo. El arte del Rastreo, la proyección, la alteración y el refuerzo que extrajo fuerza del sistema de taumatología basado en Unlimited Blade Works (las palabras de Rin, no las suyas).

Probablemente significaba que Archer lo había aprendido de Rin o de uno de sus descendientes. Shirou no tenía un aprendiz, probablemente nunca lo tendría, y Rin fue la única otra persona que aprendió a hacer el rastreo. Lo había practicado hasta que podía llevar la proyección a un nivel más allá de otro mago (a saber, Luvia Edelfelt) pero aún necesitaba el objeto que estaba copiando cerca para poder alimentar directamente un análisis estructural en la proyección.

Shirou notó decirle a Rin que tuviera cuidado con a quién le enseñó a rastrear. Sí, Shirou tuvo que admitir (de mala gana, todavía no le gustaba ese hombre arrogante) que Archer era una buena persona. No todos se sacrificarían para que su Master y otro par de Servant-Master pudieran escapar de Berserker.

Pero le irritó que Archer usara la misma rama de magia que Shirou.

¿Era este el sentimiento de orgullo del que Rin había hablado?

Shirou no tenía orgullo, o pensó que no.

Pero esta emoción punzante no era celos ni envidia. Los había sentido antes y se sentían diferentes a esta irritación.

Tal vez solo quería vengarse del tipo que creía que Saber sería parte de algo tan horrible como esto. Saber no hubiera hecho eso. Pero este sentimiento no coincidía con lo que Shirou había escuchado a las personas describir como desear venganza.

Más como si no quisiera compartir con él. O que la naturaleza generosa habitual de Shirou no quería extenderse a Archer.

Por alguna razón, Shirou simplemente no pudo aprobar a Archer.

Pero como Archer era del futuro, eso significaba que Shirou no estaba siguiendo a Archer. En cambio, Archer había seguido a Shirou. Eso hizo que Shirou se sintiera algo mejor por todo esto. Pero todavía estaba molesto porque tenía a alguien como Archer que había aprendido de él.

Shirou podía aceptar hacer la magia que Archer había aprendido y utilizado mucho mejor de lo que podía aceptar que le debía a ese tipo por ser pionero en su magia. Incluso con la propina que Archer le había dado.

Pero, mientras Shirou observaba a Caster hacer una pausa para crear sus runas el tiempo suficiente para atacar a Archer con su bastón para que Mash pudiera rodar desde su posición desventajosa hacia su escudo, Archer obviamente estaba varios pasos más allá de Shirou en ese campo de magia.

Apenas podía leer la historia de las espadas casadas en este momento, pero por lo que vio en el video proyectado de Singularidad, Archer las estaba proyectando sin Unlimited Blade Works. Solo estaba usando memoria pura y experiencia para rastrear copias que las habilidades de Shirou solo podían manejar con Unlimited Blade Works.

"Está bien, Shirou", dijo Roman con firmeza, la voz y la mente obviamente tensas mientras observaba a la niña que era muy cariñosa con sus padres por escapar por poco de un peligroso Servant que la había desarmado fácilmente. "Estamos en contra de Archer. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Es el mismo de tu Guerra del Grial?"

"Sí", dijo Shirou con confianza. "Es el mismo Archer. Pero fue el único Servant cuyo verdadero nombre y habilidades no sé. Todo lo que sé es que sus espadas favoritas son Kanshou y Bakuya y que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Berserker varias veces".

"¿Qué?" Roman dijo, sorprendido cuando se volvió hacia Shirou. "¿Cómo logró un Servant del futuro resistir contra Heracles de todas las personas?"

"La esgrima pura combinada con la capacidad de proyectar Noble Phantasm, creo", respondió Shirou lentamente, tratando de recordar lo que Illya había dicho sobre Archer. "Archer tenía al menos seis armas diferentes, cada una clasificada A. Pero nadie aprendió su verdadero nombre. Incluso el Master de Berserker nunca lo aprendió a pesar de ver sus Nobles Fantasmas".

"¿Qué?" Roman preguntó, completamente sorprendido. "¿Cómo puedes no saber el nombre de un Servant después de ver su Noble Phantasm? Saber uno lleva a conocer al otro".

"No lo sé", respondió sinceramente Shirou. Rin dijo que no lo sabía. Illya no lo sabía. Y las proyecciones de Archer no decían cómo se llamaba Archer. Y nadie más que había conocido a Archer había sobrevivido a la Guerra del Grial. "Illya- Quiero decir, el Master de Berserker dijo que combinaba con Berserker y que tenía una identidad desconocida. No usó ninguna habilidad de Noble Phantasm activa, solo usó su estado como Noble Phantasm de rango A para herir y matar a Berserker. Luego enfureció al Master de Archer y se pusieron a pelear de nuevo ".

Shirou no estaba avergonzado de su relación con Illya, pero Rin le había advertido que lo mantuviera en secreto. Aparentemente, los Eiznbern fueron una especie de gran nombre en la producción de homúnculos. Simplemente comprar una sola cuesta una fortuna y muchos magos podrían tratar de exhumar la tumba de Illya con la esperanza de aprender algo sobre los secretos de Eiznbern.

Rin también había mencionado algo acerca de que iban tras la vida de Shirou, pero eso no era importante.

Shirou observó cómo Caster lograba usar su bastón para bloquear los ataques de Archer, ejerciéndolo de una manera no muy diferente a como había usado a Gae Bolg a la defensiva. Ocasionalmente, Caster lanzó un golpe destinado a aplastar una de las extremidades de Archer o su cabeza, pero Archer siempre los bloqueaba o evitaba.

El estancamiento continuó hasta que Mash logró alcanzar su escudo y volver a levantarlo. Antes de volver corriendo a la refriega.

"Entonces, ¿hay algo que podamos usar contra él?" Roman preguntó, la frustración evidente en su voz. "¡Apenas se están defendiendo en este momento!"

"Um", Shirou atormentó su mente. ¿Qué podría vencer a Archer?

La leyenda y las debilidades de Archer estaban ocultas para todos.

Shirou podía imaginar un arma para vencer a Archer, pero dado que había sido Archer quien le había enseñado eso, Shirou se aventuraría a que Archer imaginara un arma para vencer a esa arma hasta que Shirou imaginara un arma para vencer a la nueva y simplemente continuaría. y en.

Pero Caster y Mash no podían hacer eso. Todo lo que tenían eran sus habilidades y Noble Phantasms.

"No es muy bueno para lidiar", dijo Tom Nawakowski.

Shirou y Roman se volvieron hacia él.

"Cuando retiró el escudo del agarre de Mash, lo hizo por un método bastante burdo", explicó Nawakowski, sus ojos aún enfocados en la pantalla donde Archer controlaba el flujo de la batalla de tal manera que Caster y Mash apenas evitaban meterse en cada uno. El camino del otro. "No estaba bien hecho, más bien era algo que había visto hacer una vez e imitado de memoria. Así que si pudieran desarmarlo o pelear contra él sin sus armas, debería caer bastante rápido".

"No puede ser desarmado", resopló Hooke. "¿Recuerdas? Caster dijo que proyecta sus armas. Probablemente por qué sigue lanzándolas antes de que se descompongan naturalmente. No es un mal método para un Archer que necesita armas desechables. Sus enemigos no pueden usarlas contra él porque se romperán". abajo demasiado rápido ".

"Oh, sí", dijo Nawakowski. "¿Alguna idea de si aceptaría un desafío para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o una pelea sin armas?"

"Es extremadamente pragmático", dijo Shirou, recurriendo a sus recuerdos de sus pocas conversaciones cortas y las de Archer y las peleas que Archer había peleado frente a Shirou. "Él y Saber no se querían porque veía el honor como algo que se interpondría en tu camino".

"¿Entonces podríamos atacar los lazos que lo conectan con su Master? Roman preguntó, interesado en tener algo que pudieran hacer.

"No cuando Saber le está haciendo nigromancia", refutó John Erwing. "Él no puede separarse de su voluntad ya que ella solo podría cortar el flujo de energía hacia él".

Shirou aceptó la palabra del mago de la primera generación. Shirou no había estudiado nigromancia.

"Pero Archer tiene acción independiente", señaló Hooke. "Puede sobrevivir sin una fuente por un tiempo limitado. El tiempo suficiente para hacer un contrato con Ritsuka al menos".

"Pero eso sería si él fuera un Servant normal", respondió Erwing. "Saber ya lo mató, por lo que hacer que ella detenga su nigromancia lo devolvería a un estado de muerte, ya que su Spirit Origin ya está interrumpido".

El silencio indicaba que nadie había considerado ese hecho obvio.

Shirou ciertamente no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había sabido sobre Spirit Origins hasta que estaba leyendo documentos sobre Servants y Espíritus Heroicos.

Shirou hizo una mueca cuando Archer se abalanzó sobre uno de los errores de Mash nuevamente. Archer estaba siendo brutal con la pobre niña. Siguió encontrando nuevas y diferentes debilidades y usándolas para casi matarla. Solo el hecho de que Caster pudiera ejercer presión solo con su personal mientras sus runas flotaban detrás del grupo mantenía viva a la joven.

Pero las heridas se acumulaban tanto en Caster como en Mash. Un corte aquí, una rebanada allí. La túnica de Caster había sido cortada en dos cuando apenas esquivó una rebanada de Bakuya.

Y ni siquiera habían dado un golpe revelador a Archer. Mash fue más lento que Archer, mientras que Caster fue casi igual de rápido. Pero Caster carecía de la fuerza para dar un golpe contundente y tuvo que cubrir a Mash. Mientras tanto, Archer solo estaba evitando todos los golpes de Mash o bloqueando de tal manera que la fuerza no transmitiera bien.

Si Shirou tenía que adivinar, Archer era más rápido que Mash pero más débil en fuerza. Mientras tanto, era tan rápido como Caster, pero Caster era lo suficientemente débil como para que Archer no tuviera que preocuparse por la fuerza de sus golpes.

Pero Archer estaba usando la necesidad de Caster para proteger a Mash contra ellos. Fingiría un ataque a Mash solo para atacar a Caster. Y de vez en cuando, hacía un disparo en Fujimaru y Animusphere. No podía hacerlo a menudo, ya que manejar a los dos Sirvientes requería su atención constante, pero estaba controlando el flujo de la batalla mucho mejor que Mash y Caster.

Archer probablemente pensó que podría lidiar con Mash solo sin riesgo. Pero Caster era un peligro para él.

Todo lo que Archer necesitaba hacer para ganar era matar a Caster. Una vez que Caster cayera, los otros pronto lo seguirían. No podrían dañarlo y Mash simplemente no podía ganar contra Archer. Solo su alta resistencia la mantenía en la lucha ya que un humano normal habría sangrado y debilitado por sus numerosos cortes.

"Lo único que podría permitirles ganar es si Caster puede terminar sus runas", concluyó Shirou. "Si él puede usar magecraft contra Archer, podrían ganar".

"Sí, Mash tiene resistencia mágica de rango A", Roman se animó al recordar ese hecho. "Solo un hechizo de rango EX podría dañarla. Archer seguramente tendrá una resistencia mágica menor ya que es de los tiempos modernos. Muy bien, pregunta rápida. ¿Qué pueden hacer para darle a Caster unos segundos más para terminar sus runas?"

Se hizo el silencio.

Shirou pensó frenéticamente. ¿Qué podrían hacer para ayudar a Mash?

La única opción en la que Shirou podía pensar era desplegarse en la Singularidad, correr a la lucha, luchar contra Archer con la misma magia que utilizó Archer, y mantener a Archer lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder atacar a Caster.

"¿Y si Mash usara su Noble Phantasm?" Choejor, el cocinero del Tíbet, sugirió. "Parece que debería darle a Caster más tiempo si está entre Archer y Caster. Tiene que dar la vuelta".

Entonces Shirou notó algo.

"Espera", dijo Shirou, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué sangra Archer?"

"¿Eh?" Roman se volvió hacia Shirou confundido. "No puede estar sangrando. Todavía no tienen un arma afilada ni lo golpearon en ninguna parte del cuerpo".

"Pero su brazo izquierdo está sangrando", refutó Shirou, más seguro mientras observaba el brazo con más cuidado, notando los pedazos de niebla más sólidos que salían de él como sangre. "Y no lo está usando para bloquear los golpes de Mash".

"¡El tiene razón!" Nawakowski exclamó después de unos momentos de examinar cuidadosamente la imagen de Archer. "¡Archer está sangrando en su brazo izquierdo!"

"¡Entonces esa es su debilidad!" Roman exclamó. "Tienen que golpear su brazo izquierdo hasta que ya no pueda usarlo. Entonces Caster puede retirarse y terminar sus runas".

Podría funcionar, supuso Shirou mientras Roman llamaba a Fujimaru para compartir su conclusión. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Shirou.

¿Quién había herido a Archer?

¿Era uno de los Servant ya derrotados, Saber o un monstruo?

Shirou no lo sabía. Solo Saber y Berserker habían logrado dañar al Servant del Arco.

Gilgamesh podría haberlo hecho, pero nadie había visto ninguna señal de él ni Caster lo había mencionado. ¿No existía él en ese mundo?

* * *

_Singularidad F, Fuyuki, 2004_

Caster entrecerró los ojos mientras esquivaba otro golpe y movía su bastón hacia adelante para bloquear el otro golpe de Archer contra Mash mientras ella estaba fuera de balance de la ráfaga anterior.

No le gustó esto. Archer los estaba haciendo bailar a su ritmo. Y mientras Archer ya no se contenía más, el hombre se las arreglaba para infligir pequeños cortes que mermarían su fuerza.

Si solo fuera un Lancer, Caster se lamentó. Entonces su resistencia sería mucho mayor y su agilidad mucho más rápida.

De repente, un rugido muy fuerte y gutural resonó por el túnel. El túnel que conducía al exterior. El túnel por el que Archer acababa de entrar después de que lo habían atravesado.

"¡Cabrón desquiciado!" Caster gritó mientras giraba su bastón para bloquear un par de golpes dirigidos a Mash mientras ella había estado distraída por el sonido sorprendentemente cercano. "¡Atrajiste a Berserker aquí!"

¡Eso explicaba por qué Archer había pasado tanto tiempo expandiendo la altura del techo! Berserker tenía dos metros y medio de altura. Y él era lo suficientemente fuerte y fuerte como para que nadie hubiera podido entrar después de que lo sacaran.

Entraste en la cueva y atraerías la atención de Berserker. Entonces él te haría pedazos tan pronto como lo descubrieras.

"Por supuesto", Archer probablemente estaba sonriendo bajo esa nube oscura. "Tenemos el mejor perro guardián del mundo. ¿Por qué querríamos usar uno de segunda categoría como tú? ¿Podrías espantar incluso a un vendedor de puerta en puerta?"

"¡Tiene Madness Enhancement!" Caster gritó, tratando de apelar a la sensibilidad de Archer. "¡Tráelo aquí y te mantendrá atrapado aquí!"

"Una verdadera pena que este grupo de vendedores no haya conocido al buen perro guardián", suspiró Archer. "Todo lo que necesitabas hacer era descansar en la escuela durante 10 minutos más y podrías haber conocido al perro. Me han dicho que ama a los extraños".

"¡Deja de usar analogías de perros!" Gritó Caster. "¡Y lo único que le encantaría hacer es desgarrarnos miembro a miembro!"

"No muerde", señaló Archer. "Él no tiene rabia como un cierto Lancer frente a mí. Oh, espera, no _eres_ Lancer. Mis disculpas por confundirte con un perro".

"¿Esto es porque intenté matarte por ver esa pelea?" Preguntó Caster, esquivando furiosamente un par de golpes. El molesto Archer estaba alcanzando un nuevo rango para él con estas burlas. "¡No sabía que eras un mago!"

"Oh, no. No necesito una razón para hacer algo divertido después de todo. Y no estaríamos en este lío si no hubieras fallado en ese entonces", dijo Archer sombríamente.

La parte final no tenía sentido, pero Caster no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo.

Tenía que darse prisa. Probablemente toda esta lucha estaba haciendo que Berserker se pusiera nervioso. Y una vez que Berserker irrumpiera en la lucha, todo se reduciría a un juego de etiqueta.

Con Berserker como 'eso' y el etiquetado que se lee como aplastado.

La única ventaja que tenían era que Berserker era tan alto que no podría ver a nadie ya que su cabeza estaría en el techo. Y con su Madness Enhancement de rango B activado, Berserker probablemente ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de que podía inclinarse.

Lo que significa que tenía que hacer algo realmente arriesgado antes de que Berserker se uniera.

"¡Usa tu Noble Phantasm!" Caster ladró, desechando su esquema de runas en espera detrás de él para dibujar una runa que explotó en una ola de fuerza, empujándolo rápidamente hacia atrás y a la joven en la otra dirección mientras lo dejaba pasar por su Resistencia Mágica.

"Lord Chaldeas!" Shielder abrió mucho los ojos incluso cuando ella obedeció al instante.

Cuando el escudo surgió entre él y Archer, Caster no perdió tiempo en dibujar un nuevo conjunto de runas, incluso cuando dos espadas más rebotaron en el interior del escudo más grande antes de chocar contra el escudo más pequeño de Mash.

Menos mal, estaba contento de que funcionara. Noble Phantasm pueden ser divertidos a veces. Podría haber bloqueado solo una forma.

Pero esta fue su única oportunidad. No tendría otra oportunidad. Esto tendría que ser clasificado B si lo matara.

Bueno, no si lo mató. No podía dejar que Saber ganara, así que tuvo que sobrevivir. Esperemos que su Protección contra Flechas lo ayude aquí. No contaba con eso ya que la habilidad le daba la sensación de que este era el curso de acción incorrecto para evitar ser golpeado por armas a distancia.

Caster también esperaba que Shielder no muriera aquí.

Se parecería demasiado a ese grupo de estudiantes que murieron en la guerra contra Medb porque su cuerpo necesitaba descansar y lucharon hasta la muerte en su lugar.

Siempre se arrepintió de eso. No deberían haber tenido que morir por su debilidad. Y no quería una repetición.

* * *

Mash respiraba con dificultad mientras mantenía el escudo en alto.

Sabía que todavía no era muy buena en combate, ¡pero esto era ridículo!

Archer ni siquiera era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y la estaba golpeando por completo en virtud de su experiencia de combate.

Mash tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder esperar igualar a un verdadero Servant.

Pero ella necesitaba concentrarse. No podía dejar que Archer tuviera una oportunidad clara sobre Caster.

Y allí va de nuevo, arrojando las espadas para que se curven alrededor del Noble Phantasm como un boomerang.

En serio, ¿qué le dio a Archer su clasificación como Archer? ¿Mantuvo el récord mundial Guinness para la mayoría de las espadas lanzadas en un minuto durante más de un siglo o algo así? ¡Fue ridículo!

Pero Mash no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Archer corría directamente hacia ella, decidido a derribar su escudo para poder alcanzar a Caster nuevamente.

Mash se preparó para recibir sus golpes. Mientras ella mantuviera el Noble Phantasm, Archer tendría que lanzar sus espadas a su alrededor, dándole a Caster algo de tiempo para terminar sus runas.

Y entonces Archer estaba sobre ella.

Sus espadas gemelas golpearon su escudo, pero la fuerza de Mash le permitió no perder terreno.

Antes de que las reverberaciones del golpe incluso desaparecieran de su escudo, Archer se acercaba al lado izquierdo de su escudo, tratando de superarla.

Mash apretó los dientes. No podía dejar que Caster se exponga a Archer.

Él contaba con ella.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que Archer la apuñalara mientras mantenía su escudo en alto.

Ella quería vivir un poco más. Ella quería ver el cielo.

Y si ella moría, entonces el Noble Phantasm caería y Archer mataría a Caster.

Así que Mash giró el escudo hacia Archer incluso mientras saltaba hacia atrás, manteniendo el escudo firmemente en su mano.

Su Noble Phantasm la siguió, manteniendo a Caster detrás de él.

Archer repentinamente saltó hacia atrás arrojando un par de espadas en otro curso de bumerang alrededor del escudo en ángulo más grande.

Mash volvió a girar su escudo hacia el frente, haciendo que las espadas rebotaran en el interior de su Noble Phantasm.

Y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que la espada ya lanzada de Archer era empujada hacia la espalda de Caster desde que los había extraviado.

¡Las espadas tenían una propiedad atractiva entre sí! Archer podría usar las espadas de este lado para controlar las espadas del otro lado.

¡Y Caster no podía darse la vuelta para bloquearlo sin tener que dejar de escribir sus runas!

Cuando abrió la boca para gritar una advertencia a Caster, vio a Olga agarrar algo y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las espadas apuntadas a la espalda de Caster.

Cuando la pequeña roca de Olga golpeó la espada, brilló un símbolo, Ehwaz, si Mash recordaba sus runas nórdicas correctamente. Uno de sus significados era para 'tirar'.

Y de repente la espada cayó cuando la gravedad aumentó su fuerza sobre el arma voladora.

La espada golpeó el suelo y empujó las otras espadas hacia ella, haciendo que la que apuntaba a la espalda de Caster se desviara de su rumbo hasta que se convirtieron en maná.

Pero en ese punto, Archer ya había lanzado dos pares más de espadas en forma de boomerang nuevamente alrededor del escudo Noble Phantasm. Y ahora estaba corriendo hacia Mash, totalmente decidido a derribarla para poder alcanzar a Caster antes de que Caster pudiera terminar su hechizo.

Dos segundos abajo. Si Caster lograba seguir escribiendo incluso cuando cuatro espadas convergían sobre él, entonces podrían terminar el hechizo y finalmente matar a Archer.

Mash esperaba a que sí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar contra Archer sola.

* * *

Olga respiró mientras temblorosamente agarraba un poco más de las runas que había preparado.

¡Qué había estado pensando! ¡Ella había interferido en una pelea entre espíritus heroicos! Si Archer lograra atacarla, ¡ella estaría muerta en un instante!

Pero fue un riesgo calculado. Si Caster murió por una espada que no vio venir o tuvo que pasar un segundo para defenderse en lugar de terminar sus runas, entonces Mash moriría, salvo un milagro, ¡y Archer tardaría poco tiempo en deshacerse de sí misma!

Pero ahora más espadas lanzadas de Archer se arqueaban alrededor del escudo hacia Caster. Y Olga no sabía a quién podría golpear con una runa.

Y ella no tenía muchas runas Ehwaz. Había elegido una variedad de runas, razonando que podría necesitar alguna de ellas para hacer frente a las amenazas que Saber puso en su camino.

Pero ella tenía algunas runas Dagaz. Ella podría usar uno como una granada de destello para darle a Mash algo de tiempo contra Archer. Archer probablemente tenía muy buenos ojos para poder ver a larga distancia, por lo que causar un destello de luz brillante sería devastador para él.

Estiró la mano hacia su bolsa que ahora contenía las runas que había hecho mientras esperaba que Ritsuka se recuperara.

Gracias a Dios que se había detenido rapido. Si ella hubiera tratado de terminar las últimas dos runas para llevarlo a un set completo, ¡habrían llegado tarde y chocado directamente con Berserker!

Levantando la pequeña runa Dagaz en su mano, Olga echó hacia atrás su brazo, concentrándose en verter su od en él para que se disparara en un momento determinado.

Una vez que le infundió suficiente energía, la arrojó hacia adelante y por encima de la roca que estaba usando como cubierta.

Olga observó con la respiración contenida cómo la pequeña roca, algo que no desencadenaría la resistencia mágica de nadie, ya que no se estaba usando directamente contra un Servant, voló por el aire, pasando a Lord Chaldeas a la derecha.

La runa debería activarse en el lado opuesto de Mash, donde solo Archer y Caster podían verla antes de detonar en una explosión de luz brillante, con suerte deteniendo a Archer pero dejando que Caster continúe escribiendo a ciegas.

Fue entrenado por Scathach, reina de la Tierra de las Sombras. Y como Caster, debería poder escribir las runas mientras duerme, mucho menos mientras está ciego.

Pero un aturdimiento del Dagaz solo duraría unos segundos antes de que pudieran ver claramente de nuevo.

Olga esperaba que unos segundos fueran todo lo que Caster necesitaba para terminar las runas.

La runa arrojada estaba casi en posición cuando Olga se dio cuenta de que la runa la cegaría a ella y a Ritsuka también si la miraban.

Agarró la cabeza del niño y la empujó hacia abajo y detrás de la roca, incluso cuando también colocó la suya.

Olga vio el aire destellar blanco cuando la runa Dagaz cumplió su propósito y brilló en los ojos de todos los que lo miraban por un breve momento.

Mientras apagaba las imágenes posteriores emitidas por la luz reflejada, Olga decidió que tal vez le había puesto demasiado poder.

Pero curiosa por lo efectiva que era, Olga levantó la cabeza rápida pero cautelosamente para ver cómo había funcionado.

Archer estaba involucrando a Mash en combate cuerpo a cuerpo nuevamente. Caster seguía escribiendo runas.

Pero Caster había usado su bastón para golpear solo la mitad de las cuatro espadas que volaban hacia él.

Los otros dos habían aterrizado sobre su pierna y sobre el brazo que sostenía el bastón, lo que obligó a Caster a soltar el bastón cuando esa mano perdió su fuerza y cambiar su peso sobre la única pierna buena que quedaba.

Su pequeña runa no había cambiado nada, se dio cuenta cuando Archer pateó el escudo de Mash, enviándola a volar a una corta distancia. En realidad, podría haber empeorado las cosas para Caster.

Archer se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Caster, apuntando a uno de los lados del Noble Phantasm, asegurándose de lanzar un par de espadas a Mash detrás de él. Probablemente para evitar que Mash mueva el escudo para bloquear su curso.

Mash giró su escudo para que el extremo largo quedara a un lado, permitiéndole repeler las espadas pero manteniendo la barrera entre Caster y Archer.

Y al final del cuarto segundo desde que Caster había comenzado a escribir runas, de acuerdo con el muy preciso y preciso sentido del tiempo de Olga, Caster abrió la boca y gritó: "¡Dale la vuelta al escudo!"

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿No sería mejor descartar el escudo por completo?

Archer se detuvo y retrocedió, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Mash.

¡Oh, Archer iba a usar Mash como escudo! Su resistencia mágica no era capaz de manejar a Caster, por lo que se aseguraría de que Mash la tomara en lugar de él.

Bueno, ¡mal para Archer! Mash tiene resistencia mágica de rango A. ¡Es inmune a cualquier magia que Caster pueda usar!

Mash inmediatamente obedeció a Caster, haciendo girar el escudo hasta que el escudo estuvo detrás de su espalda, su Noble Phantasm también ahora al otro lado de ella.

Dejando a Archer abierto a Caster, que ahora tenía una línea de fuego clara.

Archer, quien en respuesta, se zambulló detrás de Mash sin atacarla y saltó hacia atrás mientras doblaba las rodillas y la espalda hasta que su cabeza estaba más baja que la parte superior del escudo de Mash.

Oh. La resistencia mágica de Mash protegería a cualquiera detrás de ella de las runas de Caster.

Esto podría ser un problema.

* * *

Archer estaba bastante incómodo en este momento.

Por un lado, encorvarse así para apretarse detrás del escudo de una chica mucho más pequeña y delgada que él no era una buena postura. Por otro lado, podía sentir el calor de las bolas de fuego que se acercaban. Por un tercio, estaba muerto de nuevo. Y como su última muerte, solo había ido a un lugar peor.

Ah, bueno, al menos de esta manera, Saber solo tenía que matar a Caster y a los chaldeanos en lugar de miles. Una pequeña mejora.

Ahora, si solo matar al grupo no significara matar a toda la humanidad, la vida sería genial.

Shielder, la joven que lucha utilizando técnicas y habilidades heredadas que no eran adecuadas para su cuerpo femenino y delgado, lo que resultaba en debilidades y hazañas en abundancia, ahora era su única opción efectiva contra Caster.

No podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar al otro lado de su Noble Phantasm. E incluso si pudiera, el bombardeo duraría lo suficiente como para que la chica lo derribara, dejándolo vulnerable de nuevo solo en una peor posición.

No, su única opción era usar a Shielder como una barricada.

O Caster freiría sus segundos antes de freírlo en el área de ataque generalizada o, con suerte, su resistencia mágica más alta anularía el hechizo.

Si era el primero, entonces no tenían forma de ganar contra Saber. Caster no podría golpearla con ella ya no se contuvo. Ella lo mataría incluso si eso significaba romper su Núcleo Espiritual para impulsar a Excalibur.

No, la única esperanza que tenían los chaldeanos de ganar era usar Shielder para bloquear a Excalibur.

Archer deseaba que todavía tuviera Unlimited Blade Works. Pero la nigromancia de Saber fue inadecuada para devolverlo a su plena fuerza. Parte de él y los otros Sirvientes se perdieron y Saber había elegido a todos para perder sus Nobles Fantasmas.

Bueno, no todos fueron obedientes, reflexionó Archer, pensando en su propia Acción Independiente y en la elección de Berserker de entrar en Madness Enhancement. Saber podía forzar la obediencia sobre sí mismo, pero Independent Action significaba que tenía algunas opciones sobre cómo llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

Por ejemplo, podría decidir matar al Escudo invasor aprovechando cada una de sus debilidades. De esa manera, si de alguna manera ganara, podría revisar esta experiencia y ser más difícil de matar en el futuro.

Y si fuera más difícil de matar, Chaldea tendría más probabilidades de sobrevivir y triunfar en su Order.

Y la primera bola de fuego descendió sobre Shielder.

Y Archer lo aprobó.

La Resistencia Mágica de Shielder disipó instantáneamente el producto de las runas B de Caster. Eso significaba que ella sería más capaz de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, fue el hecho de que las bolas de fuego vecinas volaron junto a ella en lugar de disiparse junto con la primera que realmente obtuvo su aprobación.

Un mar de bolas de fuego era inútil si todo lo que necesitabas era disipar una y eliminar a todo el grupo. Si Caster hubiera hecho eso, Archer habría saltado sobre Shielder, plantado algunas espadas en su espalda o cabeza si no lograba esquivar, y luego patearla para aumentar la velocidad hacia Caster y asegurarse de que no podía usarla. Noble Phantasm para bloquear su camino nuevamente.

Pero Caster no era tan idiota. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para tratar de serlo.

Honestamente, Archer no sabía cómo Caster estaba creando un grupo tan grande de bolas de fuego disociadas, todo desde el mismo esquema rúnico. Tampoco le importaba.

Solo tenía que descubrir cómo ganar.

La orden de Saber no le permitiría morir. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para luchar. Pero también necesitaba asegurarse de que sus oponentes estuvieran listos y fueran capaces de derrotar las próximas amenazas, comenzando con Saber.

Tenía Acción Independiente y estaba firmemente del lado de la humanidad. ¿Alguien esperaba que él no estuviera secretamente alentando a Caldea?

Entonces Archer planeó y planeó. Sirva a Saber, obedezca sus órdenes, cometa 'errores accidentales' que la llevarían a su caída, como 'olvidar' para analizar estructuralmente la historia del escudo del Demi-Servant, y enseñar todo lo que pueda al Master, el director, el Demi-Servant y su yo más joven en el futuro como pudo.

También tuvo en cuenta que solo tendría unos segundos de desafío antes de que Saber lo notara y lo silenciara.

Tendría que hacer que esos segundos cuenten.

Pero hasta entonces, él le enseñaría a Shielder.

Lección actual? No asumas que cederán incluso en una situación en la que su vida dependa de ti.

O en otras palabras, las personas son estúpidas. Lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacar un escudo utilizando Servant que era su única protección contra las bolas de fuego de otro enemigo.

Afortunadamente, esta situación era su especialidad, reflexionó cuando su escudo rechazó sus copias de mala calidad de Kanshou y Bakuya. Una pelea directa en la que el oponente no podía esquivar o usar su agilidad, sino que tenía que superar su fuerza.

No es probable que suceda con su menor fuerza, reflexionó mientras las bolas de fuego pasaban volando por todos lados, incluso arriba.

Sin embargo, esta fue una oportunidad. Shielder viviría o moriría dependiendo de lo bien que ella pudiera presionarlo. Si ella pudiera obligarlo a esquivar para evitar un golpe o dejarlo a un lado, ganaría.

Si no lograba obligarlo a salir antes de que las bolas de fuego se apagaran, entonces probablemente moriría.

En este momento, ella estaba golpeando sus pies. Una buena táctica ya que se dejó protegida, pero él tuvo que responder y esquivar. Si ella lograba sujetar su pie, entonces podría rotar su escudo y usar las alas en el costado de su escudo para golpear su cabeza contra las bolas de fuego.

Su anterior táctica simple de paso hacia un lado ya había sido frustrada por su agilidad superior, ya que él había seguido sus pasos tan rápido como los había hecho.

Pero ella fue algo decepcionante. La buena táctica más rápida aquí sería que ella se lanzara hacia atrás.

Si ella yacía propensa, entonces él no tendría forma de bloquear o esquivar las bolas de fuego de Caster mientras ella mantuviera su escudo y Noble Phantasm mirando hacia arriba, protegiéndose accidentalmente de las últimas maniobras que pudiera hacer.

Pero no pudo sugerir eso. La dejaría dependiendo de la buena voluntad de un enemigo en el futuro.

Y solo los idiotas que se aferran al honor o los que la querían le darían esa buena voluntad.

No, es mejor darle un momento más difícil ahora para que esté preparada para los despiadados enemigos del futuro.

Una táctica alternativa para ella era que su Master la recordara usando su Sello de Comando. Eso lo dejaría completamente vulnerable a Caster.

Sin embargo, costaría un Sello de Comando, lo cual fue una mala idea. Usar uno cuando tenía dos buenas tácticas que no usarían ese recurso precioso sería un desperdicio.

Su táctica final fue cargar hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo hasta que él golpeó una pared y luego esquivarla diagonalmente hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a su lado y no cubrió a Caster. Todo lo que requeriría sería que ella rechazara su Noble Phantasm para no aplastar las paredes.

Honestamente, esta sería la táctica que recomendaría. Le costó menos recursos para ella, recursos que luego podrían usarse contra Saber, y aprovecharía el espacio confinado en el que se encontraban.

Pero ella todavía estaba golpeando sus pies, obligándolo a bailar mientras intentaba pasar su escudo.

De repente, se detuvo y plantó su escudo en el suelo.

¿Por qué ella haría eso?

Los ojos de Archer se abrieron antes de estrecharse bajo su cobertura de energía mágica corrupta como la niebla cuando sintió calor.

Calor en la espalda.

Calor que se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Como si las bolas de fuego vinieran detrás de él ahora.

Y las bolas de fuego no estaban controladas a distancia, de lo contrario Caster ya las habría curvado alrededor de Shielder.

Oh, no sabía que el interior del Noble Phantasm de Shielder también reflejaba proyectiles mágicos.

Inteligente de ellos.

Su habilidad Eye of the Mind no pudo encontrar una salida a esto.

Archer dio su aprobación silenciosa. Si pudieran sacar sorpresas como esta contra él mismo, que había peleado en más batallas que media docena de espíritus heroicos juntos, entonces podrían tener una oportunidad en los próximos desafíos.

Ahora, ¿qué debería decir para preparar al grupo para el futuro?

Y luego las bolas de fuego reflejadas golpearon y Archer sintió que su cuerpo ardía tan caliente como los fuegos que formaron su primera experiencia más memorable en la vida.

Irónicamente, esta tercera vida terminaría en fuego, como Shirou Emiya había nacido dentro de los fuegos de Fuyuki.

* * *

Mash exhaló e inhaló rápidamente mientras observaba el continuo flujo de bolas de fuego de Caster terminar y extinguirse, dejando solo a Lord Chaldeas y una cáscara quemada de negro puro.

El cuerpo parecía familiar. ¿Quizás porque se parecía un poco a Lancer? Ambos habían sido tan altos que Mash tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y, como Lancer, el hombre había sido tan sorprendentemente rápido. Más lento de lo que Rider había sido, pero aún más rápido de lo que Mash podía moverse.

Además, Archer ahora estaba carbonizado de negro y marrón, al igual que Lancer.

"¡Bien hecho, hijo de la luz!" dijo el cadáver cuando su cuerpo comenzó a romperse en energía mágica. "¡Quién sabía que su Noble Phantasm podría ser utilizado de esa manera! ¡Cuidado!"

Las palabras del hombre se cortaron cuando su cabeza y pulmones se desvanecieron en el lodo negro y corrompieron la energía mágica de la que estaban hechos los otros Servant Sombríos.

Mash suspiró aliviado y se derrumbó sobre su escudo, usándolo para sostenerse.

Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Si no hubiera sido por las propiedades reflexivas de Lord Chaldeas, Archer podría haber ganado.

Observó cómo sus brazos rasguñados y cicatrizados temblaban mientras descansaban sobre su escudo.

¿Quien era ese? El hombre evidentemente había sido un maestro espadachín. ¡Era lo suficientemente bueno como para atacar al Cu Chulainn! Probablemente hubiera sido una historia diferente si hubieran luchado en Irlanda, donde Caster habría sido más fuerte, pero aún así.

¿Era realmente un espíritu heroico del presente y del futuro? Sus habilidades con la espada habrían encajado mejor con las de la antigüedad que con las de la era moderna.

"Sí, venceremos a la Espada Sagrada. ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!" Caster apartó el pulgar para señalarse a sí mismo. "¡La joven y yo la derribaré!"

Mash sintió un cálido brillo en su corazón ante la creencia declarada de Caster en ella. Pero apenas vencieron a Archer.

"Me alegra que confíes en mí", logró decir Mash mientras recuperaba el aliento. "¿Pero realmente crees que puedo protegerme de eso?"

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y darse la vuelta para mirar a Caster a los ojos, notando cómo su temblor parecía duplicarse en sus brazos mientras contemplaba luchar contra Saber. Estaba temblando tanto que Caster parecía estar dudando dónde estaba parado. "He oído hablar de la espada del Rey Arturo. Todavía estoy temblando de Archer. No creo que pueda enfrentarme a Saber. Mis dedos tiemblan solo de pensar en eso ..."

Caster miró hacia sus brazos agarrados a su escudo antes de mirar detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, su buena mano dibujó runas sobre su pierna y brazo abiertos en rodajas, curándolos con magia de alto nivel.

Detrás de él, Fou saltó sobre la roca que Olga y Ritsuka habían estado escondiendo detrás y corrió hacia Mash. Mash temblaba tanto que Fou parecía estar vibrando en su lugar mientras la miraba, maullando "¿Fou? Fou, fou, fooouu. ¡Fou!"

Era como si quisiera tranquilizarla y advertirle sobre algo diferente.

"Gracias Fou", expresó Mash a la pequeña criatura que acababa de lanzarse a la parte posterior de su rodilla y saltaba para golpearse la cabeza repetidamente. "Pero aún no tengo mi nombre verdadero y el Rey Arturo derrotó no solo a Archer sola, sino también a Berserker. Y Excalibur-"

El comunicador de repente sonó antes de escupir una imagen de un Roman asustado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ...

" **ー****ーー** !"

La cabeza de Mash se giró al darse cuenta de que lo que había tomado por sacudirse no era solo la disminución de la adrenalina de su cuerpo.

Era el retumbar de un monstruo cargando.

Mash saltó hacia su Master incluso cuando la pared cerca de ella explotó hacia afuera.

Y cuando los fragmentos de piedra, rocas y rocas rebotaron en su escudo, armadura y piel, los ojos de Mash se abrieron al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Un monstruo. Uno que acaba de atravesar la pared como si fuera papel de seda en comparación con el físico de piedra de su cuerpo. Músculos que parecían haber sido tallados en granito en muslos y brazos, cada uno más grueso que todo su cuerpo, y un cuerpo tan grande que la parte inferior de su barbilla era todo lo que Mash podía ver en su rostro que se abría paso a través de la piedra. techo. E injustamente, incluso con el techo ralentizándolo, el ser se movió más rápido de lo que cualquier ser vivo tenía derecho.

Y junto con la niebla negra, el gigante llevaba un aura de sed de sangre, la necesidad de destruir y la inmensa presión mágica de lo que tenía que ser el Servant más fuerte.

Mash no necesitaba que le dijeran quién era. Esto solo podría ser una persona.

El Berserker,Heracles mismo.

Cuyo brazo solo probablemente la sobrepasaba, con escudo y todo.

El brazo que vio demasiado cerca cuando un puño se estrelló contra su escudo que sostenía.

Mash debe haberse desmayado por la fuerza de tal golpe porque su próxima sensación recordada fue el dolor de su espalda golpeando la pared de piedra al otro lado del túnel.

Mash tosió y jadeó, la sangre manchó sus labios mientras su cuerpo herido protestó por el tratamiento del gigante.

_¿Cómo podemos derrotar a Berserker? _Su mente y corazón gritaban a través de la mareo de sus pensamientos. _¡Es tan fuerte que incluso bloquear uno de sus golpes fue suficiente para casi matarme!_

Y luego el cuerpo de Mash recordó que la gravedad era una ley y cayó al suelo en medio de los gritos de los humanos que se enfrentaban a un monstruo de pesadilla.

Aturdida, Mash se dio cuenta de que eran Ritsuka y Olga gritando.

"**ー****ーー** !" Berserker bramó, su voz enfurecida ahogando los gritos de todo lo menor, incluido el sonido del latido del corazón de Mash mientras sonaba en sus oídos.

Entonces silencio. Completo y absoluto silencio.

Mash trató de levantar la cabeza, pero falló, ya que su cuerpo no parecía responder correctamente.

De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto con todo tembloroso mientras la ira del Hijo de Zeus se desataba a su alrededor.

Mash ahora entendía por qué tanto el señor Emiya como Caster habían esperado no enfrentar a Berserker.

Para enfrentar a un oponente que parecía tan frenético como un tifón ...

¡Mash no quería pelear!

¡Ella no quería estar aquí!

¡Ella no quería morir!

De repente, sintió las manos en su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados incluso cuando su respiración se convirtió en hiperventilación.

¡Tenía que ser Berserker! ¡La iba a aplastar!

¡Ella no quería morir como una berenjena machacada!

¡Ella no quería morir! ¡Ella no quería morir! ¡Ella no quería morir!

Mash se sacudió, su cuerpo antes inmóvil ahora respondía a sus órdenes de pánico.

Ella tuvo que escapar! Ella tuvo que sobrevivir!

Una pequeña mano aterrizó en su mejilla y se giró para morderla, ¡esperando que Berserker la dejara ir!

Solo para que su mordisco aterrizara en el pulgar de Ritsuka.

Mash hizo una pausa cuando su aterrorizado cerebro se dio cuenta de que no era Berserker quien la sostenía.

Era su Master.

Los ojos de color azul verdoso extremadamente brillantes de Ritsuka, sus pupilas agrandadas, miraron fijamente las de ella incluso cuando su boca se abrió y cerró, diciendo algo que Mash no podía escuchar.

Mash observó cómo el tiempo se ralentizaba, observando cómo sus ojos se abrían aún más, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y su boca se abría como si estuviera tratando de gritar de dolor, solo para que los oídos sordos de Mash no escucharan nada.

Y en un momento de claridad a través de la tormenta de su terror, Mash se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la boca.

Era el dedo de su Master.

Inmediatamente, ella gritó, abriendo la boca y retrocedió, el cuerpo se liberó del agarre de Ritsuka mientras dejaba que su pulgar, que ahora estaba mordido a través de la piel y el músculo solo para detenerse en algún lugar alrededor de la capa de hueso, saliera de su boca. .

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

Podía saborear su sangre en su lengua.

Acababa de morder el pulgar de Senpai.

Casi había mordido el pulgar de su Masrer.

Casi había arrancado el pulgar de Ritsuka con la boca.

¡Oh, el horror! ¡Oh la humanidad!

¡Qué había hecho ella!

¡Mash intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás, empujarse contra la pared y alejarse de lo más horrible que había hecho en su vida!

¿Cómo pudo haber mordido a su Sempai?

Había extendido la mano para salvarla. Había tratado de salvarla de estar debajo de los escombros. Estaba sola y él renunció a su oportunidad de escapar para pasar tiempo con ella en sus últimos momentos. Fue por él que ella había asumido el contrato con el Espíritu Heroico.

Y ella acababa de traicionarlo.

Pero sus brazos se derrumbaron, negándose a apoyarla, volviéndose hacia ella como lo había hecho con su Amo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al pulgar de su Master que casi había arrancado.

Ritsuka se sacudió, ¿o fue su temblor? Mash se dio cuenta de que su temblor aumentaba incluso cuando enfrentaba lo que acababa de hacer.

Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero Mash, en un estallido de velocidad que no sabía que le quedaba, se arrojó a un lado, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con una roca.

Pero su Master la siguió. Se acercó, con las manos extendidas hasta que se detuvo y escondió la mano herida detrás de su espalda.

Mash solo podía mirar la mano ilesa y extendida, la que todavía tenía un pulgar. El que ella casi no había arruinado.

Se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Mash tembló mientras lo miraba, su mente no funcionaba, sus emociones solo eran una masa de terror absoluto.

Y la mano, la mano ilesa, aterrizó en su brazo.

Mash cerró los ojos. Ella no quería ver su rostro. Ella no quería ver la traición en su rostro. Ella no quería ver cómo se veía con rabia y enojo por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Así que Mash se sorprendió por completo de sentirse levantada y de que el brazo le rodeara la espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Ritsuka, un brazo alrededor de ella, el otro presionado a su lado. La estaba arrastrando por el túnel, lejos del loco Berserker.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaba cargando? ¿No lo había lastimado? ¿No había vuelto contra su Master como un Servant renegado? ¿Como un fracaso?

Pero él era. Él no la dejaba ir incluso cuando medio tropezó, medio escapó.

Mash no podía entenderlo. Después de lo que ella había hecho, después de atacarlo, pensando que era Berserker, ¿por qué se estaba ralentizando? ¿Por qué había venido por ella? ¿Por qué la estaba salvando?

"¿Por qué?" ella exigió en total confusión solo que sus oídos no detectaran ningún sonido. "¿Por qué?"

Ritsuka no respondió. Simplemente continuó su incómoda carrera hacia el Director, que corría delante de ellos mientras llevaba torpemente el escudo de Mash.

Mash casi quería detenerse allí y esperar a que Berserker la matara. Cualquier cosa para evitar la vergüenza de enfrentar la realidad de que ella, Mash Kyrielight, había atacado a su propio Master.

Pero Berserker estaba detrás de ella.

Y no tenía ningún deseo de estar cerca de ese monstruoso Servant.

* * *

Mientras Ritsuka corría por el túnel, con la mano herida a su lado, otro brazo envuelto alrededor de Mash para llevarla, sus pensamientos se reprodujeron en los últimos segundos.

Recordó haberse preguntado por qué todo temblaba. Preguntándome cuál era ese extraño sonido retumbante.

Y entonces el Servant gigante había atravesado la pared como si fuera una ola de agua en lugar de piedra sólida. E inmediatamente golpeó a Mash directamente contra la otra pared.

Recordaba haber visto a Mash toser sangre mientras caía al suelo.

Recordó haber escuchado un par de gritos solo para darse cuenta de que eran de él y de Olga.

Recordó a Caster empujándolos a los dos lejos de donde estaban mientras Berserker los cargaba como un tren a toda velocidad, su cabeza tallando una trinchera a través del techo de piedra, enviando fragmentos de roca delante de él como un rocío de balas en miniatura.

Ritsuka recordó a Caster casi instantáneamente creando una runa flotante donde habían estado parados. Recordó haber visto a Berserker aplastar esa runa como si estuviera hecha de vidrio barato incluso cuando Caster esquivó el puño del gigante solo para ser rechazado por la fuerza del aire desplazado por el brazo.

Pero no antes de que el personal de Caster terminara la runa que había estado dibujando en el suelo.

Y cuando el personal de Caster salió volando en las garras de Caster, quien, como Mash, se estrelló contra una pared del túnel, el túnel quedó en completo silencio.

No silencioso como la tumba, sino completamente silencioso. Como si alguien hubiera borrado todos los sonidos. Incluso su saliva sabía a que todo se había desinflado.

No podía escuchar su propio grito incluso cuando sus pulmones y garganta expulsaban el aire.

No podía escuchar el rugido o el estruendo del gigante.

No podía oír el sonido de las rocas golpeándose entre sí cuando las rocas que Berserker envió volando golpearon y rebotaron por todo el túnel.

Y lo más importante, los ojos de Ritsuka le dijeron que Berserker se quedó quieto.

El no se movió. Él no atacó. No alborotó ni atacó. Ni siquiera contrajo un músculo.

El gigante se quedó completamente quieto y parecía una estatua que alguien había olvidado terminar de tallar con la cabeza aún en el techo. Y mientras Ritsuka observaba, la piel de Berserker comenzó a generar la oscura nube de miasma que producían todos los Servants Sombríos. Solo que ahora, en lugar de dejarlo atrás como un rastro de avión en el cielo, la nube oscura cubrió a Berserker.

En solo un segundo, el gigante se había convertido de una máquina de asesinato en una estatua negra que irradiaba humo negro. Un pilar en medio del túnel. Una columna al final de un rastro de devastación pura, llena de grandes grietas donde Berserker había pisado o aplastado.

Ritsuka recordó a Olga huyendo. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, ella se detuvo y corrió solo para comenzar a sacudirlo hasta que él pudo apartar su mirada del ominoso pilar sombrío que se convertiría en la futura estrella de sus pesadillas. La recordaba señalando a Mash y su escudo, incrustado en la pared al lado del Demi-Servant, y gesticulando hacia ella.

Al principio, había mirado fijamente a la niña más joven. Luego su cerebro volvió a la acción y comenzó a preocuparse de que Berserker hubiera matado a Mash.

Y luego Mash respiró y esa preocupación se evaporó.

Tomó otra ronda de gestos enfáticos del director hasta que finalmente tuvo la idea de recoger a Mash y huir.

Recordó haberla seguido hasta Mash, recordó haber ido a Mash para ver si estaba bien mientras el director trabajaba para quitar el escudo de la pared en la que Berserker lo había golpeado.

Recordó su tonta decisión de sacudirla para ver si estaba bien.

Para ser sincero, Mash no se veía bien. Sangre, rasguños y cortes la cubrían por todas partes. Era más difícil ver dónde su brazo no tenía sangre cubriéndolo que donde sí. Su armadura tenía polvo de roca por todas partes, su cabeza estaba manchada de sangre y tierra, y estaba temblando violentamente, con la boca temblando como si tuviera frío.

Pero era su ojo, su ojo que no estaba cubierto por su flequillo, lo que debería haberle advertido.

Su pupila púrpura se había expandido hasta que cubría la mayor parte del ojo y se movía de manera desenfocada. Casi como si estuviera teniendo un derrame cerebral, no es que Ritsuka haya visto a alguien sufrir un derrame cerebral.

Recordaba haber intentado sacudirla, tratar de que ella lo mirara.

Recordaba haber visto su ojo abrirse aún más, su tembloroso aumento. Parecía un animal muy asustado. Como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Entonces él puso su mano sobre su mejilla para que ella lo mirara.

Y recordó su expresión de puro terror justo antes de que su cabeza girara y lo mordiera.

Recordaba el fuego del dolor que se elevaba de su pulgar incluso cuando la parte superior de su pulgar se adormecía como si estuviera congelada.

Recordó que la expresión de terror de Mash se convirtió en conmoción y horror.

Recordaba su intento de escapar, tratar de correr solo para descubrir que no podía, que ya estaba de espaldas a la pared.

Por un largo segundo, Ritsuka contempló dejar a Mash allí. Para vengarse de que ella lo atacara y casi le cortara el pulgar mientras él solo había tratado de ayudarla. Abandonarla allí con monstruoso monstruo.

Pero eso fue solo el dolor de hablar. No podía abandonar a la chica más joven allí. No con Berserker cerca.

Y él parpadeó cuando Mash se alejó tan rápido que se volvió borrosa. Cuando giró la cabeza para seguir el desenfoque, la encontró temblando y asustada como un gatito perdido, contra una roca que Berserker había soltado cuando había atravesado la pared.

Levantándose, él extendió la mano otra vez, manteniendo ambas manos a la vista, incluso mientras ella temblaba más y más con cada paso que daba.

Solo para darse cuenta de que su ojo visible estaba enfocado en la mano mordida. La mano que ella había herido. De la que claramente se sentía culpable.

Rápidamente lo escondió detrás de su espalda, pero no alivió el temblor de Mash. Todo lo que hizo ahora fue concentrarse en su mano ilesa.

Cuando él se arrodilló junto a la niña aterrorizada, ella cerró los ojos obviamente esperando algún tipo de daño.

Todo lo que Ritsuka podía sentir era lástima por ella. Incluso cuando su pulgar sangraba y el fuego de sus nervios resonó en su cerebro, no pudo evitar pensar y sentir pena de que Mash estuviera sufriendo tanto como él.

Pero aún no podía tratar de tranquilizarla. ¡Tenían que salir de aquí antes de que Berserker decidiera continuar matándolos a todos!

"Vamos, Mash", dijo suavemente, a pesar de que ningún sonido salió de su boca. "Vamonos."

Dicho esto, la agarró y la levantó, envolviendo su brazo ileso alrededor de su espalda para poder cargarla, levantarla por el túnel hacia la seguridad, siguiendo al director que corría delante de él con ella. brazos alrededor del escudo de Mash.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ritsuka vio a Caster dibujando una serie de runas tanto en el aire como en el suelo, agregando más runas al contorno de un gran cubo centrado alrededor de Berserker.

Ritsuka esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, funcionara.

Si alguna vez volviera a ver a Berserker, aunque fuera en una vida futura, sería demasiado pronto.

Nunca quiso ver o experimentar algo así otra vez.

* * *

Cuando Caster salió del túnel hacia una cueva natural, vio al grupo tembloroso y traumatizado que lo esperaba.

El niño y la niña estaban uno al lado del otro, acostados contra una roca que estaban usando como respaldo.

Su jefe estaba al otro lado de la cueva, conversando con la ilusión azul que mostraba a dos personas simultáneamente, el antiguo Master de Saber y el debilucho a cargo.

"Bien, estoy _tan contento _de que no tenga Resistencia Mágica", Caster se estremeció ante la llamada cercana con Berserker mientras caminaba para comenzar a curar a los heridos. Lo cual era prácticamente todos ellos después de que Berserker había disparado bolitas de roca en todas partes a su cargo hacia los dos magos. "Tengo que decir que, sin su mejora de la locura activa, no creo que podría haber hecho eso".

"¿Qué fue esa runa?" Olga preguntó, respirando con dificultad. "¿Cómo lo detuviste?"

"Fue por una ilusión", explicó Caster mientras dibujaba runas verdes para curar el cuerpo gravemente herido de Mash después de examinarlo con admiración y silbar. "Hombre, definitivamente es de primera clase. No pensé que su cuerpo humeante hubiera sobrevivido a eso. Incluso un Endurance rango A no podría sobrevivir a un ataque sorpresa de ese tipo mientras tiene Madness Enhancement activo".

"Berserker tiene una fuerza A + sin Madness Enhancement. Significa que en lugar de tener 50 veces la fuerza de un humano normal, tiene algo así como 100 veces la fuerza de una persona normal. Y Madness Enhancement aumenta eso un poco o menos", Caster Explicó a la expresión confusa de Master que cambió a horror mientras seguía la explicación de Caster. "De todos modos, la runa fue por una ilusión que engañó a su mente. Era lo único que podría haber funcionado contra él. Berserker tiene False Eye of the Mind, lo que significa que podría detectar el peligro por puro instinto antes de que algo pueda lastimarlo". Y con Madness Enhancement activado, es más peligroso que nunca. Y solo para hacer que matarlo sea suicida, tiene Battle Continuation. Incluso si lograra matarlo, viviría lo suficiente como para matarnos a todos ".

"La parte difícil fue su Divinidad. Su Divinidad significa que tiene supremacía contra, bueno, _todo_ . Incluso si la ilusión funcionara, podría explotar por pura fuerza de voluntad. O incluso por accidente realmente", Caster se trono el cuello y suspiró. Antes de continuar. "Por eso silencié toda el área. No podía permitir que algo lo volviera a enloquecer".

"Me he vuelto loco así antes", admitió a sus preguntas que lo miraban fijamente. "Bueno, no es como _esto_, sin duda, no corrí a través de paredes sólidas, aunque desearía un poco poder hacerlo. Habría hecho para una gran historia taberna."

Caster se frotó la barbilla con una mano, preguntándose cuántas bebidas podría haber obtenido para volver a contar la experiencia en una taberna en su día. Probablemente lo suficiente como para seguir bebiendo toda la noche lejos de todos los que lo escucharon.

"Vuelve a la explicación". Olga dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Dios, eres una enfadada, ¿no?" Preguntó Caster antes de retroceder mientras levantaba un brazo como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. "Bien, de todos modos, cuando estás loco de esa manera, no puedes sentir nada. Sin dolor, sin sensación, nada. Todo lo que estás pasando son tus ojos, tus oídos, tu nariz y tu instinto".

"Pero mira a tu alrededor", Caster señaló la caverna en la que el túnel los había depositado. Parecía que las personas que habían tallado el túnel se habían topado con una caverna natural con un techo alto y lo habían incorporado a su túnel antes de continuar por el otro lado de la cueva. "Bueno, obviamente no aquí, pero allá atrás, la cabeza de Berserker estaba en el techo, entre las rocas. No podía ver ni oler nada. Obviamente, solo estaba usando sus instintos y oyendo".

"Así que engañé sus instintos al pensar que no había nada peligroso aquí. Y mientras eso estaba en efecto, silencié todo para que no pudiera escuchar nada. Sin esos dos sentidos, todo lo que quedaba era su Mejora de locura, que cortó su racionalidad lo suficientemente baja que ni siquiera podía considerar encorvarse para poder ver u oler ".

Caster sonrió y se tocó la nariz. "Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar que el mundo exterior lo afectara. Sin nada que lo haga estallar, nunca vendrá detrás de nosotros. No sería derrotado, pero Saber ya lo venció. Solo estamos luchando contra su nigromante cadáver. Mientras esté fuera de acción, no importa si está muerto o simplemente aislado ".

"¿Qué pasa si Saber intenta hacer que nos ataque de nuevo?" Ritsuka preguntó apresuradamente. El niño estaba pálido de miedo y temblaba en la roca en la que estaba sentado mientras sostenía el pulgar con la otra mano.

Buena pregunta. Caster aprobó el pensamiento del niño. Saber definitivamente podría dar órdenes telepáticas a sus criados criados. Ese era el tipo de preguntas en las que el niño necesitaba estar pensando.

¿Y cómo se puso así su pulgar? Parecía que una bestia peligrosa lo había mordido solo para que el niño tuviera suerte de golpear el hueso en lugar de cortarlo limpiamente en la articulación.

Al comprobar el estado de la runa que curaba a la niña, Caster extendió la mano y dibujó una runa de curación sobre el pulgar del niño.

Di lo que quieras, pero los pulgares eran cosas bastante útiles. Difícil de usar una lanza sin uno.

El último Master asintió en agradecimiento por la curación, su rostro se relajó cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer.

"No puedo contra Berserker", Caster admitió libremente a la pregunta de su Master actual. "El tipo tiene una Divinidad tan alta y un Madness Enhancement tan alto que si decide no obedecer, no hay nada que puedan hacer".

"Illya dijo que a Berserker no le iban bien las reglas", dijo Shirou desde la proyección del holograma que había estado conversando con Olga antes de que Caster los alcanzara después de colocar un campo sensorial de aislamiento alrededor de Berserker. "Básicamente estaba destinado a romper cualquier regla que encontrara por puro poder. No era tan bueno en nada delicado, pero era perfecto para una Guerra del Grial. Ella solo podía controlarlo porque quería protegerla a ella y a su familia y le hizo 'mejoras' especiales a sus Sellos de Comando podrían controlarlo ".

"¿Master de Berserker?" La mujer de cabello blanco cuestionó con una mirada en sus ojos. "¿Sabes si ella estaría interesada en unirse a nosotros? Si pudiera controlar a una Servant como Berserker, entonces Chaldea definitivamente tiene un lugar para un Master de primer nivel como ella".

"Está muerta", dijo la ex pelirroja con dureza. Ouch, pisó una mina terrestre, ¿no? Probablemente murió trágicamente, supondría Caster. La gente como el niño no respondía así a menos que fuera una experiencia dura. "Su vida se acortó a cambio de sus habilidades. Murió hace años".

"Ya veo", Olga suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar nuevos Master en otro lugar. ¿Conoces a otros Masters de tu Guerra que puedan estar interesados?"

"Um", Shirou dudó. "Tal vez. El único otro sobreviviente probablemente podría ser convencido de unirse si el sueldo era lo suficientemente grande".

"Muy bien", ordenó Olga, alegrando al potencial Master que pronto podría estar reclutando. "Nos dará su nombre e información de contacto, así como una referencia. Necesitamos comenzar a reconstruir nuestro equipo de Masters lo antes posible".

"¿Quieres que obtenga esa información ahora?" el cobarde, Roman algo, en el otro lado de la brecha de tiempo preguntó.

"No, me encargaré de eso", Olga olisqueó. "No sería capaz de acelerar la solicitud y no tiene las conexiones políticas para concluirla antes de que la Asociación de Magos y la ONU vengan por nuestros cuellos".

"Disculpe, no quiero negar la ayuda adicional", Shielder interrumpió la conversación de la señora mayor. "¿Pero no deberíamos planear primero cómo vamos a tratar con Saber? Quiero decir, ella mató a Berserker después de todo y apenas sobrevivimos al escapar de él".

Su Master asintió con fervor en acuerdo.

"Bueno, ya tenemos una ventaja aquí", dijo Caster con cierta sorpresa. ¿No lo vio la chica? ¿No podía ver de lo que era capaz? "Básicamente eres perfecto para el trabajo".

Ella no le creyó. Podía verlo en su rostro, la duda venenosa que la perjudicaría y la llevaría a morir de una manera estúpida.

"Ese escudo" Caster golpeó enfáticamente el escudo que estaba al otro lado de la joven. "nunca se romperá. Si lo perdieras sería porque lo arruinaste. Ni siquiera la Espada de la Victoria podrá romperlo, por lo que la única forma en que tu Master morirá mientras esté atrás sería porque lo dejaste ir. "

Se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de pensar en cómo hacer que ella tuviera sentido.

La niña era preocupada. ¿Tal vez necesitaría algo más en lo que concentrarse?

"Escucha. No pienses en vencer a la Espada. Todo lo que necesitas pensar es en proteger a tu Master". Dijo Caster con toda seriedad antes de inclinar la cabeza desafiante. "Eso es justo en tu callejón, ¿no?"

La niña guardó silencio. Sus ojos muy abiertos y embelesados como si acabara de entregarle las palabras de su padre, el dios Lugh.

Pero Cu Chulainn nunca se había sentido cómodo con gente extremadamente devota.

"Bueno, de todos modos", tosió cuando terminó de curar las heridas de Shielder. "Déjame a mí terminar con Saber y hacer lo que necesites".

"Gracias", dijo Mash agradecido. "Ese consejo será de gran ayuda".

Mash no tenía idea de lo valioso que sería ese consejo en los próximos años.


	14. Checklist 13

_Antártida, Chaldea, 2017_

* * *

La sala de mando estaba en silencio.

Todos miraban horrorizados el monitor que estaba centrado en Berserker mientras se desbocaba en el pequeño túnel.

Shirou estaba apretando los puños con frustración.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para salvarlos. Incluso si hubiera estado allí, la sorpresa y la dirección del ataque de Berserker lo habrían tomado desprevenido al igual que a todos los demás. Nunca hubiera anticipado que Berserker estallara a través de la pared y si hubiera esperado a Berserker, habría estado mirando hacia el túnel.

Habría estado fuera de posición cuando Berserker hubiera golpeado.

A veces, Shirou odiaba saber cómo él y sus oponentes actuarían en una situación de combate.

Por lo general, podía manipular el flujo de la batalla para que se concentraran en él, pero eso no habría funcionado en Berserker.

La mejora de la locura de Berserker aumentó su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza. Sin las propiedades curativas de Avalon, Shirou no sobreviviría al primer golpe, incluso si lo paró o lo bloqueó perfectamente. La única forma de sobrevivir habría sido esquivar.

Pero la velocidad de Berserker enfurecido era tan rápida ...

Solo si Saber hubiera estado allí, Shirou se lamentó. Solo Saber pudo haber retenido a Berserker el tiempo suficiente para que ganaran o hasta que ella lograra ganar.

Pero Saber no estaba allí. Ella no podía estar allí.

Porque si lo hubiera sido, ella sería la Saber responsable de esto.

Saber habría sido el responsable de causar la Singularidad y desvanecer a todas las personas en Fuyuki.

Pero Saber nunca haría eso.

La única otra cosa que podría haber funcionado habría sido Gilgamesh. Pero ese rey, afortunadamente, no estaba en esta Singularidad. Ya se habría mostrado si lo hubiera sido.

Tal vez si Illya hubiera estado allí, podrían haber detenido a Berserker. Illya podía y había llamado a Berserker antes. Con algunas promesas y conversaciones, Shirou podría haberla convencido de que dejara ir al grupo de cuatro.

Por supuesto, probablemente le habría costado su libertad y su vida. Pero mejor su vida que esas cuatro.

Pero fue un punto discutible. Illya no estaba viva en la Singularidad. Nadie era excepto los Servants que habían sobrevivido a cualquier calamidad que acabara con la mayoría de las personas vivas.

"¡Si!" alguien vitoreó, liberando a Shirou de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Shirou levantó la vista hacia el extenso y feliz alivio de la gente en el Centro de Comando. En la pantalla, Shirou pudo ver que los Servants, el Master y el Director habían logrado escapar de Berserker, la imagen proyectada que mostraba a Olga huyendo en el frente, el escudo de Mash agarrado en ambos brazos, Fujimura llevando a Kyrielight en una ayuda para caminar detrás de ella y Caster haciendo una caja de runas alrededor de Berserker.

Oh, esa también era una opción. Hombre, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a las batallas generales si olvidaba que no necesitabas ganar una pelea para sobrevivir.

Shirou exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

No necesitaban vencer a Berserker. Solo necesitaban escapar de él. Y si Mash estaba en buenas condiciones para caminar con ayuda, probablemente viviría.

Sin embargo, definitivamente necesitaría curación. No solo te alejaste de un golpe de Berserker, Shirou recordó la sensación de haber perdido su estómago.

A menos que el Espíritu Heroico de Mash también tuviera un Noble Phantasm regenerativo como Saber o Berserker, en cuyo caso ella debería estar bien para el desayuno.

Bueno. Todos sobrevivieron.

"¡Romani!" Olga jadeó mientras continuaba corriendo, agarrando el gran escudo torpemente con ambos brazos. "¡Tráeme a ese local! ¡El técnico, Shirou!"

"¡Sí, señora!" Roman dijo felizmente, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro mientras escribía algo. "¡Está aquí!"

"¿Qué es director?" Shirou preguntó, preguntándose de qué podría querer hablar con Berserker detrás de ella.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Saber?" preguntó sin rodeos, jadeando las palabras mientras corría. "Eras el Master de Saber, ¿no? ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades, habilidades, Noble Phantasm?"

"No puedo ser de ayuda allí", Shirou frunció el ceño. "Mi Saber nunca lo haría-"

"¡No me importa si crees que alguien se está haciendo pasar por ella, si es un Saber diferente o si Saber está bajo un Sello de Comando o si simplemente no entiendes a tu antiguo Servant!" ella exhaló sus exhalaciones laboriosas. "¡Lo que quiero saber es qué podemos esperar de un Sabre que pueda derrotar a ESE Berserker!"

"Oh", Shirou frunció el ceño. Eso tenía sentido. Si alguien lograra robar los Sellos de Comando para manipular a Saber como podría haberlo hecho Rule Breaker, entonces Saber podría haberse visto obligado a algo así. Sin embargo, Shirou todavía no creía que fuera su Sable.

Pero los Servants de alta calidad capaces de derrotar a Berserker eran raros y compartirían algunos puntos en común.

"En ese caso, el Saber tendrá al menos una habilidad de rango A, probablemente más si el rango A no es mucho más alto que las habilidades de rango A normales. Ya sea su Fuerza o Noble Phantasm", recordó Shirou. " 'God Hand' de Berserker lo haría inmune a todo el rango B o inferior. Si el Saber de la singularidad no tiene una opción adecuada para derrotar a Berserker, como un arma anti-Divinidad, entonces el arma de Saber elegida tendría que ser al menos un rango A + ".

"¿Cómo se compararía eso con Lord Chaldeas?" Olga preguntó.

"Umm", Shirou parpadeó. "¿No lo sabes?"

No conocía las propiedades de Lord Chaldeas. Fue lo suficientemente bueno como para detener las copias malas de Kanshou y Bakuya, pero estaban en el rango C de Noble Phantasms, no en el rango A.

Pero, ¿cómo se compararía el Noble Phantasm del Shielder con el Noble Phantasm de este Saber?

"Fantástico", se quejó Olga cuando de repente se detuvo en una caverna que era más grande que el túnel. Estaba a punto de caerse hasta que se apoyó contra la pared, casi dejó caer el escudo al suelo antes de darse vuelta hacia la pareja que aún la seguía y gritó: "¡Detente y descansa aquí!"

El chico pudo haber asentido mientras desaceleraba su asombrosa carrera. Al entrar en la caverna, miró a su alrededor antes de ayudar a llevar a Kyrielight, aún desorientada, a una roca y apoyarla contra ella antes de colapsar a su lado.

"Continúa," Olga espetó a Shirou mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Um, veamos". Shirou murmuró. "El God Hand de Berserker lo hizo inmune a un arma si ya había muerto una vez por ella. Pero Rin e Illya terminaron discutiendo al respecto y concluyeron que funcionaba al aumentar el rango relativo de Dios a la arma. Si este Saber lograba matarlo por un solo Noble Phantasm, tendría que ser algo así como un arma A ++. Sería más fácil si Saber tiene múltiples Nobles Phantasms de rango A o superior, ya que Saber podría cambiar entre ellos cuando Berserker se volvió inmune a cada uno ".

"Está bien", dijo Olga mientras controlaba su respiración un poco más. "¿Qué pasa con las habilidades? ¿Cuáles serían las habilidades de clase de Saber?"

"Resistencia Mágica y Montar," respondió Shirou rápidamente. "Esas dos habilidades serían las más probables. Creo que la Resistencia Mágica sería significativamente alta considerando-"

"-que Caster no ha podido matarla todavía", terminó Olga. "Lo que significa que Saber probablemente tiene al menos resistencia mágica de rango C. Y estamos bajo tierra, por lo que Riding no está disponible".

El Director se detuvo a pensar y recuperar el aliento mientras Shirou estaba callada, tratando de pensar en qué más se podía inferir de la derrota de Saber de los cinco Servants.

"Saber podría tener alguna habilidad útil contra el ocultamiento de la presencia", ofreció Shirou. "Algo como 'Eye of the Mind' o 'Instinct'. Saber fue capaz de detectar y derrotar a Assassin y eso fue después de agotarse derrotar a Berserker si lo que dijo Caster es correcto".

"Entonces, una habilidad de supervivencia", suspiró Olga. "Maravilloso. No hay posibilidad de una emboscada o un ataque sorpresa trabajando en ella, no si un Asesino ya había fallado. No es que mis runas cambiarían las cosas con esa resistencia mágica tan alta. A menos que ... si no se dirige a ella ..."

Olga comenzó a reflexionar mientras miraba a través de la bolsa de su cinturón que contenía las runas que ya había hecho.

"Lo siento", dijo Shirou reflexivamente.

"Ahora cuéntame sobre tu Saber", ordenó Olga. "¿Qué Noble Phantasm posee ella?"

"Mi Saber tenía tres Noble Phantasm", Shirou frunció el ceño mientras obedecía. No le gustaba traicionar a Saber así. Pero no estaban luchando contra su Saber, así que no importaba si les contaba sobre ella. Y la información sobre un Saber de primer rango, que este Saber también tenía que ser, podría ayudarlos a prepararse para luchar contra el Saber que realmente estaba aquí. "El primero fue Excalibur, rango A ++, y una explosión completa fue un rayo de luz que recorrió todo a su paso. El segundo fue Invisible Air, que es un Noble Phantasm de rango C que son vientos huracanados envueltos alrededor de Excalibur, haciéndolo invisible. Saber tuvo que liberarlo para usar Excalibur, pero podía usar Invisible Air en ráfagas para acelerarse. El tercero es Avalon, que otorga curación y una barrera que no puede ser derrotada incluso por un Noble Phantasm de rango EX Anti-Mundo."

"Entonces Saber podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que le arrojemos", Olga frunció el ceño. "La ofensiva final en forma de la Espada Sagrada y la defensa definitiva en forma de Avalon, así como la capacidad de aumentar la movilidad".

"En otras palabras, excelentes habilidades por todas partes", gimió Olga y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "¿Cómo vamos a superar eso?"

Shirou abrió la boca para declarar que Saber nunca sería su enemigo.

"Sí, sí", Olga agitó su mano despectivamente hacia él. "No puede ser tu Saber, así que no pelearemos con ella, deja de decir eso ya. Me estoy preparando para luchar contra el Rey Arturo ya que Caster realmente ha visto a este Saber y la distorsión ya está alterando la historia".

Shirou cerró la boca pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué habilidades tenía Saber?"

"Bueno, hay un instinto que le permite predecir ataques", Shirou se rindió tristemente. "Ella pudo usarlo para esquivar y sobrevivir a un ataque imbloqueable. Tenía Carisma-"

"Naturalmente", Olga olisqueó. "El Rey Arturo es un rey después de todo. Probablemente lo usó para conseguir que todos los Servants de las Sombras, excepto Berserker, la sirvieran".

"Y Mana Burst le permite mejorar sus habilidades por un breve momento". Shirou frunció el ceño al Director. Parecía demasiado convencida de que Saber era Arturia.

"¿Y sus estadísticas?" Olga preguntó, ojos calculadores.

"Lo siento", Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Olga suspiró. "Bueno, ha pasado una década desde la Quinta Guerra del Grial". Ella a regañadientes lo permitió. "¿Alguna debilidad que puedas recordar?"

"Um", Shirou dudó. Saber realmente no tenía ninguna debilidad. No le gustaba el juego sucio y la conducta deshonrosa o las personas que ignoraban lo que ella representaba. Pero eso no fue realmente una debilidad.

Saber tenía una debilidad porque era insegura. Ella lo dio todo por su reino y su fracaso y colapso casi la destruyeron. Ella también era demasiado dependiente de su identidad como rey. Además, también estaba socialmente fuera de su alcance en los tiempos modernos y era sensible a los demás, pero estaba completamente dispuesta a aplastar sus emociones por el bien de la felicidad de los demás.

Combinados, podría lastimarla psicológicamente si los apuntara.

Pero Shirou no quería decirle eso a Olga. Fue personal para Saber. No era algo para extenderse incluso si ella estaba aquí como su enemiga y él no se enamoraba de Saber para poder destrozarla.

Se negó a hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla así.

"Ella no tiene ninguno, ¿verdad?" Olga cerró los ojos con resignación.

"Ella no es el mejor espadachín del mundo", ofreció Shirou, recordando su pelea con el Asesino Sasaki Kojirou. "Pero es muy buena. Tendrías que pasar toda una vida practicando la espada para poder vencerla".

"Todo lo cual significa que dado que Caster no es un Lancer y Mash es un Demi-Servant desconocido, no deberíamos pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que ya sabíamos", Olga rechazó con un gesto de su mano antes de volver a centrarse en Shirou. "Quiero que trates de recordar todo lo que puedas sobre ella".

"Bueno, Saber es un caballero y valora su honor y caballerosidad. Prefiere que sus peleas sean justas y directas", insistió Shirou con determinación. "Ella nunca participaría en algo que empañaría su honor o amenazaría su reino como amenazar con exterminar a toda la humanidad. Es por eso que este Saber no puede ser mi Saber".

Olga se frotó la sien mientras miraba la expresión torpe de Shirou.

"Bien", mordió ella. "Tratemos con la identidad de Saber más tarde cuando Caster esté aquí. Pero sí espero que hable si ella es realmente la Saber de la Quinta Guerra".

Shirou asintió, confiando en que Caster y Archer estaban equivocados, que Saber no era Arturia.

* * *

"¿Um, Master?" Mash preguntó vacilante mientras el grupo de cuatro avanzaba penosamente hacia la batalla final.

Habían discutido planes, opciones y tácticas mientras descansaban y sanaban. También habían distribuido algunas runas de Caster y Olga que deberían permitir al grupo luchar mejor.

Sin embargo, la situación seguía siendo grave. Estaban atrapados entre Heracles y el Rey Arturo, un hombre que atravesó la roca como papel de seda y una mujer que lo había matado.

Pero si se retiraran hacia atrás, podrían despertar a Berserker. Si avanzaban hacia adelante, tendrían que luchar contra Saber a menos que el antiguo Master de Saber pudiera convencerla. El curso de acción obvio era seguir adelante y esperar lo mejor. Caster esperaba una pelea. Mash realmente esperaba que Shirou Emiya hablara con Saber.

Si terminaban peleando, entonces Mash iba a usar su Noble Phantasm para defenderse mientras Caster invocaba su Noble Phantasm con todo el aria del Hombre de Mimbre. Mientras tanto, Olga y Ritsuka esperarían oportunidades para lanzar runas de un solo uso que podrían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para cambiar el curso de la batalla, pero evitarían atacar a Saber. Mash tendría que mantener su resistencia mágica apagada para que las runas pudieran afectarla si se usaran.

Incluso con el Runecraft de rango A de Caster reforzando sus habilidades, parecía ser una pelea difícil. Especialmente porque Saber no había luchado desde que derrotó a los Servants restantes mientras tenían que luchar contra todos los Servants de las Sombras mientras ella descansaba y se recuperaba.

Y para decir la verdad, Mash dudaba que su escudo pudiera resistir el poder de la Espada Sagrada más fuerte. Pero Caster estaba convencido de que el Noble Phantasm de Mash sería capaz de enfrentarse a la Espada Sagrada más fuerte cuando Berserker no hubiera tenido éxito.

Y en sus momentos más oscuros de duda, Mash admitió que preferiría ser destruida por Excalibur antes que ser golpeada por Heracles.

"No tienes que llamarme 'Master', Mash", dijo Ritsuka con una sonrisa forzada cuando su cabeza se volvió hacia ella. "Puedes llamarme Fujimaru o Senpai. O Ritsuka si quieres".

"Lo siento", se sonrojó Mash. "Solo quería pedir perdón".

No entendía por qué él era tan amable con ella. ¡Casi le había mordido el pulgar! ¿Por qué la dejaba usar su primer nombre? Eso fue una indicación de intimidad o cercanía entre la cultura japonesa, ¿verdad?

"¿Para qué?" Ritsuka preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente confundida.

Mash se preguntó si era real. ¡Casi le había mordido el pulgar! ¿Cómo podría estar actuando tan informal?

"P-Por", tartamudeó Mash, su lengua se ató en nudos por el nerviosismo. "Por morderte, Senpai".

Lo último casi se dijo en un susurro cuando la niña bajó la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

El terreno rocoso ciertamente era interesante. Uniformemente plano sin protuberancias ni agujeros. Probablemente se hizo de esa manera para que los constructores del Gran Grial pudieran usar vehículos con ruedas o carros para transportar todo lo que necesitaban hasta la cámara que contiene el Gran Grial.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Ritsuka amablemente antes de continuar encogiéndose de hombros. "Todo está mejor ahora, así que no hay daño, no hay falta".

La cabeza de Mash se alzó bruscamente mientras lo miraba boquiabierta.

_No te preocupes por eso? No hay daño? _¿Cómo podría no preocuparse por eso? ¡El hombre de cabello negro era su Master y ella lo había atacado, casi lo MORDIÓ! Eso fue como ... como ...

¡Espíritus heroicos fallidos 101! Un Servant debe respetar a su Master y trabajar con ellos en una sociedad.

¡Y ella, un simple Demi-Servant, lo había atacado sin razón!

"No puedo _, no_ se preocupe, Master!" Mash protestó en voz alta antes de chillar cuando los otros dos se giraron para mirarla. "Lo siento."

Mash bajó la voz antes de continuar. "Te _ataqué,_ Senpai. Eso, eso, eso simplemente no está hecho. Está mal. Se supone que debo ser tu Servant y protegerte, pero yo soy quien te lastimó".

"Mash", Ritsuka se giró para mirarla, sus ojos azules miraban los suyos. "No lo hiciste porque querías. Lo hiciste porque tenías miedo".

"Pero no debería tener miedo", protestó Mash, su culpa pesaba en su corazón. "Soy un Servant, soy más fuerte que los humanos normales. Soy más fuerte que todos los demás, excepto un Servant. No debería haber tenido tanto miedo como para perder el control así".

"Pero tenías miedo". Ritsuka señaló.

"Sí", la tristeza de Mash entró en su voz. "Soy un fracaso de un Servant. Me salvaste pero debería ser yo quien te proteja".

"No, eso no es lo que digo", dijo Ritsuka pacientemente. "Sigues siendo humano Mash. Puedes moverte más rápido de lo que puedo ver y eres más fuerte que incluso los atletas olímpicos"

Él tocó su bíceps, un golpe amistoso, no hostil. Muy diferente de las agujas con las que estaba familiarizada.

Se sentía ... extraño. No está mal, pero es raro. Mash nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

"-pero aún eres una chica normal al final del día". Ritsuka concluyó. "Está bien que tengas miedo. Está bien estar aterrorizado. Me asusté cuando enfrenté a Berserker. Honestamente, si no hubiera sido por las acciones rápidas del director, habría muerto".

Los dos temblaron al unísono ante la mención del gigante que casi los había matado en menos de dos segundos.

"Así que no tienes que disculparte por estar asustado, Mash", dijo Ritsuka suavemente. "Solo sé tú mismo. 'El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatal: es el coraje para continuar lo que cuenta'".

Mash reconoció la cita. Era de Winston Churchill, el famoso Primer Ministro británico que había dirigido a su pueblo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y entendió lo que Ritsuka estaba diciendo, incluso si no era valiente. Ella solo ... solo tenía un problema con la otra parte.

_¿Pero quién soy yo, senpai? _Mash se preguntó para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la batalla final de la Singularidad. _No tengo padres ni familia. No crecí en una casa o incluso fui a la escuela. Ni siquiera sé con quién es el espíritu heroico que contraté._

_Si no sé quién soy o de dónde vengo, ¿cómo puedo ser yo mismo?_

* * *

El grupo hizo una pausa, mirando boquiabierto la enorme caverna que contiene el Gran Grial.

Incluso Shirou estaba impresionado por lo que vio del holograma.

Nunca había entrado en esa caverna. Cuando se recuperó por completo de su repentina enfermedad todos esos años atrás, Rin y la Asociación Magus ya habían desarmado por completo el Gran Grial.

Shirou había estado en cuevas antes, desenterrando amenazas y peligros para la gente, pero la escala de esta cueva y el brillo y la terrible majestad de un Gran Grial en funcionamiento era algo completamente diferente.

"¿Es ella?" Preguntó Romani, sin ser distraído por el Grial mientras se acercaba a una sola figura negra.

Shirou se puso rígida cuando vio la cara de Saber, su suave piel blanca ahora terriblemente pálida. Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto un repugnante amarillo dorado. Su hermoso cabello rubio salpicado de mechones dorados era ahora un rubio blanqueado. Su hermoso vestido blindado azul y blanco ahora era una armadura negra sobre un vestido negro oscuro. Líneas rojas, algo _mal,_ algo _malvado_ , estaban garabateadas sobre ella, contaminándola.

Y la espada de Saber había sido torcida, alterada por la acumulación de la esperanza, el deseo de victoria y las alegrías de la humanidad en una espada impulsada por las más oscuras esperanzas y los malos deseos de la humanidad. Incluso las personas malvadas tenían sus propias esperanzas y deseos. Esas esperanzas también tenían un lugar en Excalibur.

Pero no el Excalibur que Shirou conocía. No, esos oscuros deseos de victoria no tenían expresión en Excalibur, el faro de la esperanza. Su lugar estaba en Excalibur Morgan, el faro de la esperanza malvada.

Pero seguía siendo exactamente la misma espada. Esgrimido por la misma persona.

Arturia Pendragon.

No, no puede ser.

La garganta de Shirou se secó y sus globos oculares se convulsionaron, sus dedos temblaron mientras su espíritu y su mente gritaban.

Su vista comenzó a retorcerse, como si el espacio estuviera siendo retorcido entre aquí y Fuyuki.

Shirou no podía enfrentar, no podía aceptar que Arturia fuera el Saber de la singularidad. Que ella era la Saber que ayudó a destruir a Fuyuki y arriesgar el futuro de la humanidad.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Ella estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. ¡Podía ver la historia de su espada!

No, ella no estaba. Ella no era Arturia. Ella era una manifestación diferente de Saber, una que había empañado voluntariamente su nobleza y su honor. Ella no era su sable. Nunca habría sacrificado su honor de nuevo después de que Caliburn se hubiera roto.

Ella era Arturia. Pero ella no era Arturia.

La mente de Shirou trabajaba y se retorcía, esforzándose bajo la contradicción.

Alguien le gritaba pero Shirou no podía escuchar.

Ella era Arturia. Pero _ella estaba equivocada. _Ella era la niña que había crecido en un reino dividido, tomando las riendas solo para que su reino fuera destrozado por señores que no obedecían la voluntad de su rey y una hermana que buscaba el trono. ¡Pero ella también era otra persona!

Ella era el Rey de los Caballeros, era la chica que sacó la espada Caliburn de la piedra. Ella era el tirano de Camelot, el rey que gobernaba con puño de hierro.

El rey que había tomado Excalibur para ella después de que Caliburn se había roto, roto en un campo donde su honor y su caballería se habían roto.

Pero esta Excalibur Morgan afirmó que no la recibió de Vivian, la Dama del Lago. Excaliburn Morgan fue recibido del opuesto polar de Vivian, la otra hada del lago. Morgan Le Fay, la hermana mayor de Arturia.

Pero la historia de la espada decía que había sido recibida de Vivian. Shirou podía verlo, ¡tan claro como el día! Entonces, ¿por qué decía que también había sido recibido de Morgan Le Fay? ¿Cómo podría tener dos historias contradictorias?

Ambas espadas eran Excalibur. Ninguno de los dos lo negó. Pero, ¿por qué tenía dos historias?

¿Y qué significaba eso para Arturia?

¿Era ella su Arturia?

Podía ver la historia de la espada. Ella tenía que ser Arturia! ¡Saber había luchado contra Berserker y Cu Chulainn como el Rey de los Caballeros, el Servant de Shirou Emiya menos de unas pocas horas después de su invocación! Excalibur recordó la lucha contra los dos, amortiguada dentro de Invisible Air. ¡Saber tenía que ser Arturia!

¡Pero ella no era ella! Ella tenía la misma historia, ¡pero no era la Arturia que él conocía! ¡El Arturia Shirou sabía y amaba nunca hubiera hecho lo que este Saber hizo!

Ella no era Arturia! ¡Arturia no podría ser así!

Pero las espadas no podían mentirle al mago de las espadas. Sin embargo, tenía dos pasados contradictorios.

Cual era la verdad ¿Cuál fue la mentira?

"¡Shirou!" Una mano aterrizó sobre su hombro y lo liberó del dilema al hacer que sus ojos dejaran de contemplar lo _incorrecto_ de Saber y su espada. "¿Estás bien?"

Shirou parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, mirando a todos en la sala de control que lo miraban.

"Estoy bien", dijo Shirou reflexivamente.

"Estabas teniendo un colapso mental", dijo Roman cuando su otra mano sacó la linterna de un médico de su bolsillo. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Shirou se retorció sin darse cuenta al recordar a Saber y lo _equivocada_ que estaba.

"Ella es Saber", las palabras se derramaron de su boca, su mente demasiado absorta en tratar de lidiar con esa _perversidad_ de Saber para controlar su lengua. "¡Pero ella no es Saber! ¡Ella es Arturia pero no es _real!_ "

"¿Irreal?" Preguntó Roman, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión mientras detenía su examen de Shirou. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella no puede existir!" Shirou declaró vehementemente, fuego en sus ojos. "¡Que esta Arturia nunca existió en primer lugar!"

* * *

"¡Que esta Arturia nunca existió en primer lugar!"

El grito llegó a través de la comunicación de Olga, haciendo que Olga cambiara de mirar el holograma de la silla vacía de Roman en Chaldea a mirar a la mujer blindada en la cueva.

La mujer pareció contraerse por un instante, apareciendo una mueca en su rostro por una fracción de segundo. Pero solo una fracción de segundo antes de que desapareciera por completo, desapareció como un chorro de fea emoción en una fiesta de la sociedad de la Torre del Reloj.

Si Olga fuera otra persona, podría no haberse dado cuenta. Si ella fuera otra persona, podría haber pensado que era su imaginación.

Pero ella era la heredera y la cabeza de la noble y gran familia Animusphere. Ella era la directora de Chaldea . Ella fue quien entró en las reuniones educadas y las salas privadas de la política y se fue con los fondos que Chaldea necesitaba.

_Incluso si nadie se molesta en apreciarlo,_ Olga admitió amargamente para sí misma. ¿Por qué la gente no podía simplemente felicitarla por lo que hizo? Indudablemente, casi cualquiera podía hacerlo, pero _ella_ era la que lo hacía. ¿Por qué nadie vería eso?

Pero en este momento, sus quejas justificadas podían ir y quedarse en algún lugar hasta que tuviera tiempo para ellas. Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer. Ella era de la Animusphere y se destacaría en cualquier circunstancia. ¡Ella no se equivocaría aquí por su culpa! Ella no era tan patética!

Ella no estaba, ¿verdad?

Podía ver el sable que no debería existir delante de ella. El equilibrio, la dignidad y el carisma sin esfuerzo que ella exudaba naturalmente. La educación real del rey más famoso de Gran Bretaña.

Y Olga, ella no se compara con nada de eso. Incluso los hermosos mechones de Olga no podían compararse con el cabello pálido de este rey.

"Nunca existió", repitió Olga, deleitándose con lo que no debería existir. "Entonces esta es la causa de la Singularidad".

Aunque se preguntaba qué causaba que el antiguo Master de Saber la reconociera instantáneamente como la fuente de la Singularidad, pero eso era un asunto para una fecha posterior; después de su victoria aquí.

Ahora que sabía lo que había causado esta Singularidad, no podía haber compromiso. Saber, el Servant de la Espada, sería destruido. Sin súplicas, sin negociaciones. Solo batalla y victoria.

Aunque, este Saber, su Spirit Origin obviamente se alteró de su estado original a juzgar por los documentos que Olga había revisado sobre la Quinta Guerra del Grial, no parecía que vendría sin una pelea.

"Recuerda, ella usa una energía mágica abrumadora para ataques masivos. Si no prestas atención, tu mitad superior saldrá volando", advirtió Caster a Mash cuando el Servant de cabello azul se rompió el cuello y rodó los hombros en preparación para la próxima batalla. Bien, no tenía que lidiar con idiotas que intentaban seguir un plan inviable.

"Básicamente, solo piensa en ella como un cohete humano", dijo Mash, con los ojos y la cara en la seriedad que la habían ayudado a ganarse el estatus de la mejor del Equipo A. ¡Eso y el hecho de que Mash era el único que la escucharía en el equipo!

La niña inhaló nerviosa antes de exhalar. Con calma y constancia, tal como había sido entrenada, el Demi-Servant de cabello lila habló. "Entendido, lucharé con todo lo que tengo".

"Servant interesante allí", una voz fría vino del Rey de los Caballeros negro, haciendo que los ojos se adelantaran. "Pero me doy cuenta de que se eligió un nuevo Master. Quizás te decidiste por un Master capaz de sobrevivir. Pero si no te escucho mal, mi _antiguo Master,_ ¿no debería existir?"

Olga podía oír el rencor en las palabras del Servant. Pero, ¿por qué este Sabre alterado usaría esas palabras con ese grado de sentimiento? ¿Por qué las palabras 'antiguo Master' contenían tanto desdén y, debajo de eso, dolor oculto?

"Veo que te has vuelto más sabio y más hábil", dijo Saber con voz muy controlada. "Si eres capaz de decir mi estado antinatural de ser a simple vista".

"¡Qué! ¿Puedes hablar?" Caster reaccionó con sorpresa y algo de indignidad. "¿Solo mantuviste tu silencio todo este tiempo?"

"¡Silencio, perro!" Saber miró enojado al Servant irlandés de cabello azul. "¡Un tonto necesita castigo y no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas!"

Olga observó a Saber volverse hacia el holograma que ahora contenía al técnico que estaba haciendo una mueca.

"¿Renunciar a la guerra? ¿Sus tontos ideales resultaron en un sacrificio inútil para salvar su degenerada vida?" Saber escupió hacia el técnico que parecía dolido. "Aquí estamos los dos, ¿pero te niegas a tomar el derecho de decirme la verdad a mi cara, cobarde?"

"¡Oye!" Emiya se opuso, el dolor se convirtió en ira en su rostro. "¡Estaría allí si pudiera! Pero no me dejan usar el Rayshift. ¡Si pudiera, entonces estaría allí para salvarte!"

Los ojos de Olga se abrieron cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No necesito ser salvado, Shirou!" Saber estalló en Shirou. "¡La batalla es mi papel! ¡Debiste concentrarte en tu papel, no en el mío! ¡Mi papel es luchar, tu papel es no morir! ¡No te vayas y arriesgues tu vida por la mía!"

¡Ellos estaban discutiendo! Ignorándola y enfocándose en las heridas emocionales que estaban tratando entre sí. Heridas que les causaron sentir dolor y luego tratar de lastimar al otro a su vez.

¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Cómo se atreven a ignorarla, Olga Marie Animusphere, señor de la familia Animusphere y directora de Chaldea!

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" Shirou protestó. "¡Arturia es la persona más importante! Incluso si no eres ella, no puedo rechazar salvarte".

El agarre de la Servantsobre su espada se apretó, el sonido de su guante de metal crujió en el aire.

Olga volteó involuntariamente sus ojos hacia el holograma.

¿Qué clase de idiota dice eso? ¿Qué tipo de Master vería a su Servant como un VIP? ¡Llevaría a tácticas estúpidas, malas decisiones y arriesgaría sin sentido la Guerra del Grial!

"¡Y como Servant, es mi deber proteger a mi Master!" Saber estalló, una explosión de energía mágica negra y roja surgió de ella. "Incluso si ya no eres mi Master, sería una mancha en mi honor permitirte hacer daño mientras no te interpongas en mi camino. Ahora eres un civil".

Shirou siseó cuando hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

¡Bien, esto fue ridículo!

"Oye, ¿podemos pasar la pelea del amante y pelear ahora?" Caster gritó, luciendo bastante molesto. "El amor en el campo de batalla es un desastre".

"Ella no es mi-" comenzó Shirou, ofendido por comparar a Saber Alter con Arturia.

"No tengo un-" Saber miró a Caster por su presunción.

"¡No..Me...Importa!" Olga estalló, harta de ser ignorada. "¡Solo termina esto y listo! ¡Si Saber elige discutir en su lugar, entonces mátala mientras su guardia está baja!"

Silencio.

Mash pareció sorprendido por el curso de acción propuesto. Ritsuka solo miraba entre todos, parecía completamente perdido y confundido.

"Hombre", silbó Caster, con una sonrisa áspera en su rostro, alzando a su personal en preparación para el combate. "Realmente desearía que tuvieras la afinidad de ser un Master. Hubiera sido divertido".

"Muy bien", dijo Saber Alter, con la cara en blanco mientras se levantaba y se volvía hacia Mash. "¡Tú, niña! Puedes comenzar a mostrarme la verdad de ese escudo. Mi espada será tu prueba".

"¿Qué?" Shirou dijo desde el holograma, luciendo confundido. "Espera un segundo-"

Desafortunadamente, nadie estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

* * *

Mash es solo la advertencia de que la presión de la magia pesada pero oscura se intensifica antes de darse cuenta de que Noble Phantasms sería el movimiento inicial en esta pelea.

"Vortigern, Martillo del Rey Vil. Invierta el sol naciente. Tragua la luz-" Saber Alter rugió mientras agarraba su espada, su energía mágica se condensó en una envoltura ardiente a su alrededor, un campo ardiente de negro y rojo.

Pero el Servant del Escudo no iba a quedarse quieto mientras Saber Alter hacía todo eso. La niña reaccionó a la demostración de poder, lanzándose hacia el frente, de pie entre el rey y las personas que tenía que proteger.

"Desatando Noble Phantasm", dijo Mash mientras levantaba su escudo sobre su cabeza. Mientras lo golpeaba, grito. "Lord Chaldeas!"

El Noble Phantasm defensivo estalló hacia adelante como un escudo de luz, incondicional y listo para recibir cualquier golpe.

"-¡Excaliburn Morgan!" Saber Alter gritó mientras empujaba la espada hacia adelante, desatando todo el poder de la espada negra más grande en un estallido como una gran presa que da paso al poderoso río aprisionado detrás de un muro de contención de hierro.

"¡Arrrgghhh!" Mash gruñó cuando su energía mágica se vertió en el escudo, buscando enfrentarse a Excalibur, un estanque inmóvil de luz azul y blanca erguida y orgullosa de su desafío. El escudo del futuro de la humanidad.

Era pequeño y delgado en comparación con el aullido de la luz negra y el poder arrasando como un gran río torrencial.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Mash se preguntó, sus emociones más oscuras resonaban con la luz ennegrecida que la empujaba. _¿Cómo podría un escudo, cualquier escudo, resistir el poder del legendario Excalibur? Ella derrotó a Heracles con este y otros cuatro Servants también. ¿Cómo puede un escudo resistir eso?_

Al pensarlo, su Noble Phantasm se quebró, el sonido se destacó contra el rugido de la explosión de Excalibur. Simultáneamente, la luz del escudo desarrolló una grieta, una línea de luz diagonal y dentada que cruzó la barrera desde la parte superior derecha hasta el centro.

El corazón de Mash se hundió cuando más grietas se extendieron por el escudo, separándose de la recámara inicial como una plaga infestante. ¡La barrera se estaba debilitando! ¡No podía aguantar contra Excalibur! ¡Ella sabía que no podía!

"-un gigante de espina verde. Retribución, el bosque que purificará la miseria humana". Caster cantaba, su canto salía cada vez más rápido a medida que las grietas en el Noble Phantasm se extendían cada vez más. Su círculo, un naranja rojizo plano con toques de amarillo girando frente a Mash pero aún dentro del área cubierta por su escudo.

Mash, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, miró hacia atrás.

Estaba Caster un poco detrás de ella y detrás de él, Ritsuka y Olga se mantuvieron aterrorizadas. Olga se estaba agarrando, con una mano apretada sobre el codo del otro brazo.

Y Ritsuka estaba mirando su Noble Phantasm, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo temblando.

Luego la miró.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento fugaz.

_Yo creo en Mash._

La comunicación mental subconsciente reforzó la voluntad de Mash. Ella se volvió para mirar su escudo. No podía dejar que Senpai fuera perjudicado. Ella lo había lastimado, ¡ahora lo protegería!

Su barrera dejó de romperse.

Las grietas todavía estaban allí, 13 grietas todavía se extendían por la cara del escudo. Pero ninguno de ellos salvo el de arriba, tocó el borde.

Un escudo roto. Pero aún no está destrozado.

_¡Solo espera un poco más! _Mash rezó al sentir la presión de Excalibur contra su escudo.

"¡Sucede al hombre de mimbre! ¡Y he aquí, mientras tanto el bien como el mal muerden el polvo!" Caster gritó, su voz se elevó para igualar el sonido del rugido de Excalibur.

El gigante emergió frente a Mash, el crujido de la madera al flexionarse y comprimirse se perdió en medio del rugido de Excalibur fuera de la protección. La rosa gigante de madera, con sus brazos y hombros apareciendo, protegida contra el poder de Excalibur por la pequeña barrera.

Mash suspiró, su mente y se relajarán mientras Caster logra salir de su parte del plan. Esto significaba que habían ganado. Su escudo se había sostenido contra Excalibur.

En ese mismo momento, el escudo se rompió.

Se hizo añicos en 13 pedazos, cada uno girando lejos de los demás, dispersándose en medio del final del poder de la espada más fuerte.

Mash lo miró aterrorizado cuando el resplandor del poder atravesó los fragmentos que giraban.

Y se encendió sobre el gigante que ardía cuando la luz lo consumió, lamiendo la jaula de madera y metal, prendiéndolas en llamas, consumiéndolas en un frenesí de poder.

Antes de morir, todo su poder gastado.

El grupo y Saber Alter observaron el campo de batalla. En donde los tres Noble Phantasm se habían encontrado.

Donde habían consumido cada uno hasta que no quedó nada.

"No es lo suficientemente bueno", Saber Alter juzgó fríamente el escudo de Mash, retirando su espada y encendiéndola una vez más. "EXXXCAAAALIBUUUR-"

"¡LORD CHALDEAS!" Mash se apresuró a decir, omitiendo lo poco del canto que le había dado al poder de Lord Chaldeas.

Incluso si era débil, incluso si no era lo suficientemente bueno, tal como lo había dicho el corrupto Saber, podría comprar otro segundo, otro momento de la vida.

Y Mash no podía dejar que Ritsuka muriera detrás de ella. ¡La había salvado! Ella tenía que salvarlo! ¡Tenía que vivir! ¡Tenía que darle tiempo suficiente para escapar!

"-MORGAN!" Saber gritó, su Noble Phantasm surgió en una ráfaga hacia Mash, cuya barrera como el Barrera Noble Phantasm se reformó en su camino como si nunca se hubiera roto.

Mash apretó los dientes cuando la presión de Excalibur la presionó una vez más, presionando con fuerza contra la extensión de su Noble Phantasm.

"Eh, joder con eso. No estoy atajando aquí", dijo Caster, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mi hechizo es el ataúd de las llamas-"

El círculo de poder mágico se formó frente a Mash una vez más.

"¡Corre, Senpai!" Mash gritó, manteniendo sus ojos hacia adelante, rezando para que pudiera durar lo suficiente para que su Master escapara. "¡Usted también, Director!"

"-un gigante de espina verde. Retribución-"

"¿Correr? ¿¡CORRER!?" Olga chilló, agarrándose el pelo de las sienes. "¿Correr hacia dónde? ¡ _Ese_ es un Noble Phantasm Anti-Fortaleza! ¡Nada puede bloquearlo! ¡Lo único que puede es un Noble Phantasm de tipo barrera superior!"

"-el bosque que purificará la miseria humana".

El corazón de Mash vaciló y apareció una grieta en el escudo.

Ese fue un buen punto. No pudieron ganar. El Noble Phantasm del Saber Alter era demasiado fuerte. Se necesitaron dos Noble Phantasm para bloquearlo.

Pero el Noble Phantasm de Saber no pudo ser detenido. Se había desgarrado la roca, vaporizándola en un instante. Si Olga y Ritsuka huían, estarían abiertos a que Saber les disparara por la espalda.

Y los túneles no podrían salvarlos de Sabre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era volar los túneles y todos en el interior morirían.

"¡Solo aguanta Mash!" Ritsuka gritó, su aliento apenas llegó a los oídos de Mash.

"¡Pero no puedo hacerlo, Senpai!" Gritó Mash. "Se rompió la última vez. ¡Solo volverá a suceder!"

De repente, una mano aterrizó en su hombro, haciéndola comenzar. En su distracción, apareció otra grieta, corriendo hacia el fondo del escudo.

"¡Pero aguantó!" Ritsuka dijo en su oído, la esperanza en su voz. "¡Ya nos salvó!"

"Pero se quebró, Senpai. Se rompió", Mash negó con la cabeza, mirando como otra oleada de poder negro se estrelló contra su único Noble Phantasm. "No puede sostenerse".

"¡Pero lo contuvo! Eso es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿verdad?" Ritsuka preguntó, un fervor en su voz. "Solo necesitamos tu escudo para que dure la explosión, ¿verdad?"

Mash asintió, su mente sintió la presión de pararse contra la luz de Excalibur nuevamente.

"¡Entonces toma mi magia también!" Gritó el chico, su voz en los oídos y el alma de Mash. "Si el tuyo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces usa el mío también. Tu Noble Phantasm casi lo hizo antes, Mash. ¡Si también usas mi magia, entonces puedes ganar! No necesitamos tu escudo para que dure para siempre, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Sabre Alter tenga que entrar en calma ".

Irracionalmente, el corazón de Mash se animó ante eso. Ella ya estaba usando la energía de su Master para reforzar la suya. Pero si Senpai quería que ella usara toda su energía, nada se detendría.

Entonces tal vez eso sería suficiente.

Con una voluntad revitalizada, Mash aprovechó el vínculo Master-Servant y utilizo la energía. El Od de Ritsuka, la sensación de otro ser humano, calor y piel como su mano cuando lo introdujo con un apretón de manos, surgió voluntariamente a través del vínculo e inundó sus circuitos antes de derramarse en Lord Chaldeas.

El escudo se mantuvo, las grietas en el Noble Phantasm se encogieron ligeramente cuando los dos, el Master y el Servant se unieron contra el poder abrumador de Excalibur.

"¡Sucede al hombre de mimbre! ¡Y he aquí, mientras tanto el bien como el mal muerden el polvo!" Caster terminó, con la cara muy abierta en una sonrisa. ¡Sabía que ella podía hacerlo!

El escudo se mantuvo firme, agrietado, pero aún unido, el poderoso Excalibur empujándolo y rascándolo como un dragón voraz solo para ser rechazado. Y detrás del tumultuoso choque, el Hombre de Mimbre salió de su círculo.

* * *

Saber Alter habría maldecido si no perdiera el aliento.

El escudo estaba aguantando. El símbolo de unidad y fuerza, llevado por alguien que no pertenecía a su corte ni a sus caballeros, se sostenía contra su arma más poderosa.

Tal vez, podría atravesar el escudo de nuevo. Quizás, el poder que usaba sin restricciones podría vencer el escudo.

Pero ella estaba débil, su maná agotado. Se había llevado casi a la nada matando a Berserker las 12 veces. El ataque furtivo de Assassin después de su victoria solo la había llevado al borde de la muerte.

Si no hubiera sido por Archer arrastrándola aquí después de que ella mató al asesino cobarde, podría haber perecido a pesar de la alta densidad de maná de la atmósfera. Aquí, donde estaba el Grial, ella había descansado y se había recuperado.

Pero un día de recuperación simplemente no fue suficiente para restaurarla a la mitad de su fuerza. Solo lo suficiente para que ella use su 'don' maldito para elevar las dos nuevas incorporaciones a sus fuerzas a un estado de no muerte.

Eso fue asqueroso. Pero por el bien de su reino y el bien de la Guerra del Grial, ¡Saber Alter no podía fallar!

Y en este momento, la derrota parecía mucho más probable que antes.

Detrás del choque de la luz de Excalibur y la barrera del escudo, Saber pudo ver al gigante Hombre de Mimbre elevándose en el aire.

¿Debería ella cambiar su ataque al gigante? O el escudo?

Si ella rompía el escudo, Caster perecería. Si ella destruía al gigante, tendría que intentarlo de nuevo.

Y en este momento, parecía que el escudo no se iba a romper.

"Tch", chasqueó la lengua y movió su espada hacia arriba, haciendo que el rayo de luz ascendiera hasta que ya no aterrizara contra el escudo, sino que ahora iluminara al gigante detrás de él.

La cabeza se voló en un instante, pero el cuerpo todavía estaba acurrucado detrás de la barrera.

Y ahora el gigante estaba agachado, un gran cuerpo acurrucado detrás de 'Lord Chaldeas'. Era insultante llamar al Noble Phantasm defensivo con ese nombre.

Sin embargo, la táctica fue sólida. Saber Alter no tenía suficiente poder para durar mucho en esta pelea.

Ella no tenía un Master mientras que sus oponentes sí. Tenían una fuente adicional de maná, mientras que ella solo tenía a ella y al Grial con los que contar.

Ella cortó abruptamente el flujo de energía a Excalibur, haciendo que el rayo cesara. Tomando esa energía ahora libre, se la puso en las piernas antes de dispararla detrás de ella, balanceando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante con un salto.

Pero no directamente al escudo. Eso sería una tontería. No, ella se disparó al costado del escudo proyectado.

Y una vez allí, giró, dependiendo de su movimiento repentino, su agilidad de rango D y la repentina pérdida de su luz corrupta para mantener al enemigo desprevenido.

Ahora, ella podía verlos sin la barrera en el camino. Podía ver a Mash Kyrielight, la Servant Shielder, de pie frente a ella, la cabeza del Demi-Servant girando lentamente hacia Saber, con el ojo visible abierto, mientras Saber se preparaba para cargar y derribar al único cuyo Noble Phantasm podía bloquear la suya.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Caster, lanzándose hacia adelante, su bastón se mantuvo en una posición como si fuera una lanza.

Saber golpeó, sus brazos expulsaron otra ráfaga de prana, cortando el bastón en dos, Caster solo logró retirar su mano a tiempo.

Ella estaba usando Excalibur. Un bastón no tenía nada en su espada más fuerte.

Pero eso sería pensar demasiado. Ella necesitaba ganar. Por el bien de su reino, ella necesitaba ganar.

Caster y Saber saltaron hacia atrás cuando un puño gigante de madera aterrizó donde habían estado.

Pero Saber no iba a ceder.

Había perdido demasiado para rendirse ahora.

Ella se disparó hacia adelante, pasando el puño aún incrustado en el suelo hacia Shielder.

Saber era el Servant más fuerte. Había vencido a Heracles y no estaba a punto de perder aquí.

Pero el sacrificio del personal de Caster fue bien gastado.

Shielder bloqueó el golpe, Excalibur rebotando en el escudo.

_Tsk. No espero que el escudo en sí sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler a Excalibur._

Saber ignoró a los dos humanos que se alejaban de la lucha repentina dentro de la barrera, aprovechando la oportunidad para poner su espada en una guardia baja antes de lanzarse hacia el escudo.

El escudo subió, volando alto pero aún bajo el control del Servant, mientras que la cara sorprendida de Shielder apareció desde atrás donde solía estar el escudo.

Saber aprovechó la oportunidad, pateando desde el suelo, con la espada lista para atravesar a la chica.

Pero el instinto estalló, advirtiéndole del peligro.

Ella lanzó el prana hacia adelante, cancelando su carga y acelerando para alejarse del lugar.

Mientras descendía de su salto, vio que el segundo puño del Hombre de Mimbre aterrizaba frente a la niña, donde la habría aplastado si Saber hubiera presionado su ataque.

Esta pelea estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, concluyó Saber Alter. Si ella fuera su noble ser, podría haberlo aceptado como un desafío digno, una batalla de honor.

Sabre Alter, por otro lado, no tenía espacio para el honor o la caballería.

El segundo antes de aterrizar, Saber Alter se preparó para agacharse, para moverse al segundo que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Cuando sintió que la sacudida de sus pies blindados chocaba con el suelo, se dio la patada y se lanzó a toda velocidad.

Ella no se contuvo. Ella no se dignó luchar contra el oponente en su nivel. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y los derrotaría.

Ella esquivó la más pequeña de las dos piezas de madera que solían ser el bastón de Caster, su punta cortada a punto de chocar con su cabeza.

Pero los enemigos esperaban que cuando la chica un poco más alta balanceara su escudo hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de Saber y la mitad más grande de su bastón de Caster también se moviera para golpear el mismo lugar desde la otra dirección. Debido a su anterior esquiva, Saber no podía moverse tan suavemente para salir de la trampa.

Saber aterrizó allí, ni siquiera un momento libre mientras cambiaba a Excalibur a su mano izquierda, su mano dominante se extendía hacia Caster.

¡CLANG!

La espada se encontró con el centro del escudo.

El guantelete agarró al bastón.

El polvo se asentó en la breve pausa, Saber entre sus oponentes, con los brazos extendidos como un hombre que sostiene dos pilares separados.

Entonces Caster giró hábilmente su bastón, su cabeza perpendicular se arqueó hacia la parte posterior de su rodilla.

Saber agarró el bastón con fuerza mientras ella dejaba que su movimiento la hiciera girar en el aire, un top negro giratorio que giraba alrededor de su brazo.

Su bota blindada arremetió, con el objetivo de patear la cabeza del hombre de cabello azul.

Caster sonrió, lo que la molestó.

"No del todo", dijo, su otra mano soltó el bastón para mostrar que tenía una roca escondida dentro de la palma.

Saber echó el pie hacia atrás, cautelosa de la runa oculta indudablemente encantada de Caster, utilizando el movimiento en el aire para ayudar a llevar su espada hacia el Servant más rápido, decidido a terminar con su vida y ganar esta guerra.

Una vez que Caster esté fuera del camino, habrá ganado la Guerra del Grial con el botín legítimo para usar el Grial como le plazca.

Un derecho que ella usaría para salvar su reino de la destrucción en curso.

Caster soltó su bastón, un movimiento tonto si no hubiera incluido el suelo debajo del Servant con túnica que brillaba azul con una repentina runa. Debe haber usado sus pies para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Saber se dirigieron hacia él. No era peligroso para ella, su instinto le hizo saber eso. Pero parecía una de las runas que Merlín usó para su truco de teletransportación.

Caster desapareció, dejando a Saber en el aire y fuera de posición, una mano con su bastón y la otra sosteniendo su espada.

Vulnerable.

Saber expulsó violentamente su prana, cayendo por el aire justo cuando el escudo de la niña cayó sobre su brazo.

Saber siseó involuntariamente cuando el dolor estalló en su brazo. Si no hubiera comenzado a moverse con el golpe antes de que aterrizara, sin duda, se habría roto una extremidad. Por así decirlo, era solo dolor.

Saber aterrizó y patinó hasta detenerse, la espada y el bastón cavaron en y a través del suelo, dejándola tomar una posición vertical, si estaba agachada, mientras la roca y el polvo rociaban a su alrededor, clamando con el sonido como una de las canteras de piedra de su reino.

Se giró hacia sus dos oponentes, desechando el bastón mientras lo hacía. Ella no lo necesitaba. Tenía Excalibur Morgan y lo manejaban mejor las dos manos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Caster usando sus dos manos para dibujar runas brillantes en el aire mientras el Hombre de Mimbre estaba en medio de dar un paso hacia ella. Shielder tenía la cabeza ladeada por algunas instrucciones que le gritaba el mago de pelo blanco. Saber no había podido escuchar el principio sobre el estruendoso estruendo de su aterrizaje.

"¡Campo para Caster!"

Saber se lanzó hacia adelante. No podía dejar que Caster terminara lo que estaba haciendo, ni podía dejar que el Hombre de Mimbre la guiara. Ella no era una oveja para ser pastoreada como lo deseaban sus enemigos. ¡Ella era el león, el gobernante de la sabana y el rey del rebaño! ¿Y si el Grial le decía que los leones no defendían a las ovejas?

"Lord Chaldeas!" Shielder gritó cuando ella golpeó el centro de su escudo contra el suelo.

El Noble Phantasm se formó, su superficie esférica se curvaba hacia arriba, parecía un cuenco poco profundo.

Y el estallido de prana de Saber la aterrizó en la superficie curva interior del plato, a punto de deslizarse hacia el centro, donde la niña estaba agachada, con el escudo hacia abajo.

Saber inmediatamente se disparó hacia arriba, escapando del tazón que sin duda sería una trampa donde el enemigo controlaba el campo de batalla mientras su aliada disparaba contra ella. Incluso si ella mató a la niña, Caster estaba acelerando a través de las runas a una velocidad prodigiosa. Ella mataría a la niña solo para morir junto a ella. Inaceptable. Ella no perdió.

Pero eso tampoco quería decir que el aire estuviera a salvo.

Los ojos amarillos de Saber se abrieron cuando un gran puño de madera voló hacia ella, ¿cómo podría algo tan grande moverse tan rápido? Antes de gastar otro prana estalló para volar por el aire.

Era demasiado caro. Volar en el aire sin fortalecer sus músculos con prana burst redujo la efectividad del movimiento. Para hacerlo, gastaría más de 5 veces la energía a una velocidad similar. Y cada ráfaga de movimiento también tendría que dominar el impulso de la explosión anterior, lo que haría que el costo aumentara rápidamente.

En su estado, no podía permitirse una batalla aérea porque su prana se agotaría y no se gastaría en matar a sus enemigos. Además, cualquier ataque realizado en el aire perdería la ventaja de tener el suelo para estabilizarla lo suficiente como para usar sus ataques más poderosos.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser poderosa.

_Una chica no debería estar balanceando espadas, más aún si estás lastimada._

Ella apartó el repentino recuerdo de Shirou antes de que comenzara la Singularidad.

Ella era un rey, no una mujer. Ella estaba en una pelea por su vida. No tenía tiempo para ideales ingenuos de personas que pensaban que deberían protegerla y luego se insultaban cuando ella misma era llamada un monstruo. Saber Alter era un monstruo. El monstruoso 'Tirano de los Caballeros', la verdadera identidad de lo que debería ser un rey. Llamarla monstruo era solo la verdad.

Y allí estaba otra vez, sus pensamientos volviéndose a su fracaso más reciente. Realmente no debería haberse dejado distraer por su antiguo Master. Incluso conversar con él había sido un error. Aunque, había logrado salir de la frustración de verlo recibir el golpe de Berserker en su lugar, lo que había sido un beneficio. Pero dejar que sus emociones se soltaran durante tanto tiempo significaba que Shirou había podido responder. Capaz de hablar con ella. Capaz de distraerla.

Incluso si verlo desaparecer de la realidad frente a ella se hubiera convertido en uno de sus fracasos. Ella era una Servant, la espada de su Master. Ver a su Master desaparecer y estar indefenso, incapaz de hacer nada ...

Ella lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba ser débil, ser impotente, ser inútil!

Incluso con el "regalo", no podía abandonar a su Master tan fácilmente. Incluso cuando el cambio artificial se apoderó de ella, quitándole su honor, confianza, caballería y nobleza, no fue fácil para ella fallar, incluso si era por los mejores intereses de su reino.

Y ella sabía muy bien que no había sido así.

Saber Alter sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de sus pensamientos y contemplaciones. La familia Emiya era una debilidad, una distracción. El niño era diferente a su padre pero similar en la forma en que la contenía. La detuvo de pelear como le había gustado.

Pero en este momento, su deber era ganar esta pelea. Incluso si su antiguo Master estuviera aquí, ella todavía pelearía con él, sin piedad, sin simpatía, sin piedad.

Dicho esto, Saber era muy consciente de que sus pensamientos recientes sobre Shirou eran realmente una distracción. Una distracción que no podía permitirse en el campo de batalla.

Su instinto estaba sonando, advirtiéndole que la muerte vendría si ella se quedaba en el aire.

Se disparó fuera del camino de un puño, solo para encontrar sus pies encima de la otra mano de madera, ya que también volaba debajo de ella, pero por encima del primer brazo de madera.

Ella reaccionó al instante, el prana salió volando de sus piernas mientras subía por el gigante. Si pudiera disparar hacia abajo con Excalibur, podría destruir al Hombre de Mimbre y continuar matando a los dos Servants.

Luego, una roca se elevó en el espacio frente a sus ojos, lanzada por el no Master de los dos humanos normales.

Los ojos de Saber vieron una runa, tallada y brillando con luz a un lado de la roca.

Runecraft!

Inmediatamente se alejó del gigante, alejándose de la runa.

Su resistencia mágica debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la runa, pero su instinto le decía que todavía estaba en peligro. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que estaba en peligro, más peligro de muerte que si se hubiera quedado y esperaba a que el Hombre de Mimbre saliera de detrás del escudo.

Su mente descubrió rápidamente cómo la runa podía ser peligrosa. Si la runa apuntara a algo diferente a ella, como si le cayera un obstáculo mientras estaba en el gigante, sería detenida, aunque solo fuera por una fracción de segundo. Y su resistencia mágica no era un rango A, capaz de disipar hechizos de alto rango que no la atacaban.

Pero una fracción de segundo sería demasiado tiempo en una pelea. La inmovilidad aquí en esta batalla se transformaría rápidamente en muerte.

La piedra rúnica ardió de repente, ejerció su magia.

Saber sintió el tirón cuando la piedra tiró de todo a su alrededor. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar al gigante, ni era lo suficientemente extenso como para sacar a alguien del suelo.

Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener momentáneamente su caída por el aire mientras el pulso momentáneamente se ejercía sobre algo cercano a la mitad superior del gigante.

Saber soltó un estallido de prana de la coronilla de su cabeza, tratando de impulsarse hacia el suelo.

Entonces el gigante se lanzó hacia adelante, la jaula de metal en el torso cayó en un curso de colisión hacia ella.

Los ojos de Saber se entrecerraron y estalló nuevamente, tratando de acelerarse al suelo y alejarse del Noble Phantasm de madera.

Debajo de ella, Shielder había volteado su escudo y Noble Phantasm, creando un caparazón a su alrededor, haciéndola prácticamente intocable. Como un castillo en un acantilado de montaña sin una forma segura de salvarlo del subsuelo.

Entonces, el instinto de Saber le advirtió.

Aunque incluso sin su instinto, ella habría sabido que estaba en peligro. Podía sentir el calor del fuego volando hacia su espalda desde donde Caster había estado escribiendo sus runas.

Un gigante inminente arriba, fuego furioso debajo, Saber Alter colgaba entre los dos. No hay escapatoria.

Lo que significaba que era hora de hacer algo imprudente.

"¡EXCALIBUR MORGAN!" gritó, mientras arrojaba prana en direcciones opuestas de sus brazos, girando rápidamente su cuerpo para apuntar la punta de su espada negra hacia Caster.

La rápida explosión de su espada no fue fuerte. No cuando se compara incluso con sus ataques anteriores. Pero todo lo que necesitaba hacer era matar a Caster primero.

Detrás de la pared de fuego rojo brillante, Caster abrió la boca para exclamar mientras veía la luz negra correr hacia él, abriéndose paso y destruyendo el fuego donde colisionaron.

Luego, el borde de un escudo brillante se interpuso, sus círculos brillantes de color azul brillante interceptaron su Noble Phantasm y lo dispersaron en todas las direcciones excepto hacia el Servant irlandés. Shielder se había levantado de su posición de tortuga, extendiendo su defensa para cubrir a su aliada.

Cuando Saber se disparó hacia atrás por la reacción violenta de disparar su Noble Phantasm en el aire, se permitió seguir girando, Noble Phantasm todavía saliendo de su espada.

El círculo de destrucción en espiral resultante se abrió camino a través del aire y la roca, colocando una línea a través de un tercio de la cueva y cortando un brazo del Noble Phantasm de Caster mientras se acercaba a su ubicación.

Con el brazo del gigante cortado y destruido, Saber pudo ver el cuerpo principal del gigante por el rabillo del ojo.

La puerta de la jaula de metal estaba abierta.

Saber Alter no pudo acelerar su giro lo suficientemente rápido. Necesitaba atravesar al gigante antes de que atrapara ...

OOPH!

Una gran fuerza golpeó su espalda, conduciendo instantáneamente su cuerpo hacia la jaula de metal. Sus brazos giraron hacia atrás, el rayo aterrizó en Lord Chaldeas nuevamente sin ningún efecto. Debe haber sido la otra mano. ¡Caster había tratado de rodearla!

_¡Este no será mi fin! _Saber pensó ferozmente mientras intentaba traer a Excalibur Morgan para que atravesara la jaula y ganar su libertad.

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que el piso de madera debajo de ella y los postes de madera que formaban las paredes de la jaula se incendiaron.

Y al prenderse fuego, quería decir, ardía en llamas más calientes que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Saber gritó cuando el dolor, el calor y el fuego volaron hacia su ropa y armadura, quemando la tela y calentando instantáneamente la superficie de su armadura.

¡Tenía que quitárselo!

¡Ella disipó la armadura pesada, tratando de derretir el metal de su cuerpo!

Pero el fuego no se detuvo, consumiendo la ropa que estaba místicamente debajo de su armadura y quemándole el cuerpo.

¡Fue un Noble Phantasm! ¡Su resistencia mágica no funcionaría contra eso!

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!" ella gritó, la agonía ardiendo por todo su cuerpo.

¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡DUELE!

Mientras la mente de Saber gritaba por la angustia del fuego, sus recuerdos pasaron a la única comparación que tenía.

El ciclo de los sueños de su Master. Mientras ella había dormido, esperando que Shirou se despertara después de que él le había quitado el golpe a Berserker, sus sueños habían comenzado a jugar a través de la vida de Shirou. A partir de la experiencia más definitiva de Shirou.

_¿Es esto lo que Shirou sintió en ese fuego? _Una parte de Saber se preguntó debajo de la parte que chillaba de dolor cuando los fuegos comenzaron a consumir su piel.

_No,_ ella recordaba el ciclo de los sueños. _Para él, la corrupción y el mal yacían fuera de él, en medio del fuego._

_Aquí, el mal está dentro de mí._

Pero si dejaba que su Master se mantuviera puro, si dejaba que su reino prosperara, entonces estaba bien con ser malvada. Ella era un rey. Era su deber sufrir por su reino. ¡PERO EL FUEGO SIGUE HACIENDO!

A través de la ardiente agonía de su piel tostada, Saber apenas podía sentir el golpe del Hombre de Mimbre golpeando el suelo, su madera consumida por la llama de Caster.

* * *

Ritsuka observó el rápido ritmo y la batalla loca con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro.

Esta pelea hizo que los primeros parecieran cojos.

Saber fue un estallido y un zoom, cruzando el campo de batalla antes de que él la hubiera visto moverse, reapareciendo dentro del Noble Phantasm de Mash. Y su ataque con rayo antes había sido aterrador, pero impresionante.

Al verla disparar en el aire después de que ella voló por el aire, aún atrapada entre el Hombre de Mimbre de Caster y el muro de fuego lo fue aún más.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Pero ahora, podía escucharla gritar cuando el gigante de madera se convirtió en una hoguera con Saber adentro, sufriendo el calor de las llamas repentinas.

Ritsuka se estremeció a pesar del calor del fuego que podía sentir desde aquí. El fuego se sentía como si lo estuviera presionando y secando su garganta, su calor era una carga física y su luz casi cegadora. Aun así, los ojos de Ritsuka entrecerraron los ojos hacia el fuego, parpadeando rápidamente y sintiendo simpatía por su oponente.

_Suena tan doloroso,_ pensó mientras una gota de sudor le corría por la frente. _No puedo dejarla morir así. No solo así._

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que podía hacer, el fuego se apagó, desapareciendo como un sueño, dejando solo un polvo de cenizas y un solo bulto en medio.

La mandíbula de Ritsuka cayó.

¿Ella todavía estaba viva?

¡Estaba sudando solo por el calor y estaba a más de 20 metros de distancia! ¡¿Ella estaba en el centro y todavía estaba viva ?! ¡¿Cómo?!

El bulto se agitó.

"Shirou...", dijo una voz débil antes de repetirse, sonando más fuerte. "Shirou"

"¿Qué pasa, Saber?" dijo el hombre japonés en Chaldea, con voz pesada pero gentil. Ritsuka podía escuchar la simpatía en su voz. Junto con todo un lío de emociones en conflicto.

Ritsuka sospechaba que él no había sido el único que la había visto morir en llamas todo el tiempo. Y parecía que había sido más difícil para el hombre japonés mayor.

"¿Lo logram-" tosió la mujer, saliendo manchas negras. "¿Ganamos?"

"Sí, Saber, ganamos". La voz de Shirou se suavizó en lo que Ritsuka pudo decir que era un recuerdo triste pero afectuoso. "Derrotaste al Rey de los Héroes y ganaste la guerra".

Ritsuka pudo ver a la mujer tratando de ponerse de pie. Fue bastante difícil ya que él ni siquiera podía ver si ella todavía tenía pies. No bajo las capas de ceniza negra que el Servant una vez rubio ahora estaba usando.

"Bien." Ella gritó, su voz sonaba como, bueno, como si acabara de atravesar un fuego lleno de humo. "Nada menos de eso hubiera sido aceptable".

Parecía tan segura de sí misma. Como si ella estuviera declarando un hecho de la naturaleza.

Tal vez había algo de verdad en que los Servants eran más que humanos, Ritsuka se dio cuenta lentamente mientras la veía usar ambos brazos y su espada para pararse. No solo superhéroes, sino algo más grande de lo que podría ser un humano. Gente de leyenda en cuerpos que rivalizan con los de superhéroes.

"Si lucho solo, siempre encontraré el mismo fin", continuó, mientras su voz ganaba fuerza lentamente mientras se enderezaba. "Shirou, toma mi agradecimiento por luchar junto a mí en el pasado apropiado hasta el final".

"No podría hacer nada más", Shirou Emiya, objetó. "Era natural pelear contigo Saber. Incluso si eres una forma diferente de ella. Y Saber, lamento cómo dije eso antes. Simplemente no podía aceptarte como alguien que ella podría ser y yo lo dijo de una manera inútilmente cruel ".

"No se llevaron ninguna", tosió el Servant negro. Puede haber sonado como una risa, pero las motas negras y doradas salieron de su boca antes de elevarse en el aire. Ahora que Ritsuka miraba más de cerca, podía ver que debajo de las cenizas, copos de oro y negro saltaban de su cuerpo. "Nunca fuiste bueno aceptando la realidad".

Shirou se echó a reír, pero era plano y duro. Fue una risa que vino debido a un chiste malo, como si alguien se estuviera riendo de una cruel ironía.

"Sin embargo, todavía te duele", dijo Shirou, inquietante arrepentimiento audible en cada palabra. "No puedes mentirme, Saber. No debería haberte lastimado, no debería haber negado tu existencia. Nadie debería haberle pasado eso. Lo siento".

"Ya es suficiente", declararon el rey y el caballero derrotados y quemados, pero ¿era esa vergüenza oculta en su voz?

La fascinación de Ritsuka con la posibilidad de que su oponente fuera un tsundere aún más cruel que el director se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos amarillos cayeron sobre él.

Él tembló bajo su mirada. Ella era tan fuerte y tan despiadada. Estaba quemada, casi muerta, pero ahora que él la miraba a los ojos, creería a cualquiera que dijera que había perdido y que ella había ganado.

Él solo parpadeó cuando una cabellera rosada se interpuso entre ellos, su escudo negro levantado como para protegerlo mientras su cuerpo blindado estaba temblorosamente entre los dos.

Mash.

"Oye, para no interrumpir la conversación con tu amante", una voz con acento irlandés se mantuvo en el silencio. Solo había sido un momento, pero bajo los ojos de Saber, se había extendido sobre lo que parecía una eternidad. "¿Pero realmente vas a morir o tenemos que pelear de nuevo? ¡No me importaría otra ronda!"

"Has ganado, hijo de la luz de Irlanda. Esta escaramuza y el Grial son tuyos", dijo la Servant despectivamente, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Ritsuka o Mash.

"Shirou, Mash, Ritsuka". Ordenó Saber Alter, Ritsuka llamó la atención cuando vio a Mash entrar en una posición de desfile frente a él. La voz del rey era poderosa, exigiendo la atención de todos. Más tarde, Ritsuka se enteró de que esta era su habilidad de Carisma, lo que hacía que la gente prestara atención y respeto. Saber continuó hablando, su cuerpo se rompió en motas doradas y negras de maná, su espada también, pero la Sirvienta se aferraba a su vida desaparecida por nada más que su fuerza de voluntad. "He sido derrotado y no puedo seguir cumpliendo con mi deber. Como Tirano de los Caballeros, les entrego a ustedes tres el cargo de llevar a cabo la Gran Orden. Cumplidlo bien, porque nuestro reino depende de ello".

Sus palabras reales todavía resonaban en el aire cuando su cuerpo finalmente se rompió en mil motas de maná, una lluvia expansiva e ilusoria de negro y oro.

* * *

Shirou vio a Saber morir de nuevo, disolviéndose en una niebla de escamas de maná.

Y se afligió, ignorando las últimas palabras de Caster al grupo antes de que también desapareciera en partículas doradas.

No, este no era su Saber. Este era otro Saber.

Pero ella seguía siendo Arturia. Seguía siendo la niña que había crecido bajo el cuidado de su padre adoptivo. Seguía siendo la mujer que había tomado el trono, desechando su humanidad para hacer un trabajo que la mataría y le robaría la felicidad.

Pero ella era una mujer diferente. Una versión diferente de Arturia. No es su Arturia. Pero alguien en quien podría haberse convertido si Arturia hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes.

Como un gemelo, Shirou racionalizó, el producto de su mente luchando con el concepto mismo de Saber Alter. Ella era alguien que era como Arturia pero se convirtió en alguien diferente. Mismo lugar de nacimiento, misma familia, mismo origen. Sin embargo, alguien que creció para ser diferente. Tomó diferentes decisiones, tuvo diferentes costumbres y vivió una vida diferente. Similar, en algunos aspectos idéntico, pero diferente.

Shirou se dejó caer en su asiento.

Incluso con la idea defectuosa de que Saber Alter era como un gemelo, Shirou no pensó que alguna vez entendería el concepto completo.

Arturia era una mujer digna de ser un Espíritu heroico que podía ser convocada como Servant. Sin embargo, no todas las versiones de Arturia serían como ella. Algunos podrían ser convocados en diferentes clases. Y algunos tendrían personalidades diferentes. Pero seguirían siendo Arturia.

Honestamente, esto sonaba como uno de esos acertijos lógicos dolorosos que a Rin le encantaba usar su cabeza para una caja de resonancia mientras ella golpeaba el rompecabezas como si ablandara la carne dura hasta que estuviera tan plana como un panqueque.

Arturia era la mujer de la que se enamoró. Saber Alter, como la llamaba ahora el Centro de Comando, era alguien en quien podría haberse convertido si hubiera tomado diferentes decisiones.

Shirou se frotó las sienes, el dolor en su cabeza se negó a disminuir.

Incluso ahora que Saber Alter estaba muerto, el dolor en su cabeza no estaba mejorando.

¿O estaba en su cabeza? ¿Era realmente su alma? ¿Venía de su mármol de realidad que se estiraba y se ajustaba a su nuevo ocupante, la copia solo permitida por la orden de muerte del tirano?

¿O fue el dolor? ¿La pena de ver morir a un gemelo de la mujer que amaba? ¿Morir dolorosamente, en fuego como el que había atravesado tantos años atrás?

Shirou no lo sabía.

Pero sí sabía que sus pensamientos no podían enfocarse en mirar los gráficos frente a él.

No con Saber muerto. No con el cargo que le había dado en su último deseo.

Grand Order

¿Qué fue eso? Shirou sabía de la Primera Orden, eso era lo que estaban haciendo, la priorización de garantizar la certeza de la humanidad. Salvar al mundo y a la humanidad antes de que incluso necesitaran ser salvados.

No había habido nadie más ansioso que él por las noticias de la nueva directiva. Era por eso que se había ofrecido como voluntario para ser evaluado como un Master solo para descubrir que sus lecturas no eran concluyentes para que no lo dejaran ser un Master.

En contraste con ese sentimiento de emoción, todo lo que sentía ahora era dolor y pena.

Pero ahora con Saber Alter muerto, simplemente no podía superar este sentimiento. Esta pena que había sentido cuando su Arturia lo había dejado para siempre después de que habían destruido el Grial. Por siempre hasta que los dos puedan lograr un milagro.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tenía que superar esto. Tanto Saber Alter como Arturia habían amado su reino de Camelot. Y Saber Alter, en sus últimos momentos, le habia encargado de su reino.

Shirou contemplaba que Saber Alter buscaba evitar ser elegida como rey, tratando de pensar más allá del doloroso pulso de sus latidos en sus oídos. Era lo que Arturia había hecho hasta que lo pensó mejor.

Pero no. Shirou no lo creía así. Saber siempre se había referido a su deseo por el Grial como rehacer la selección y obtener un mejor rey. Pero Saber Alter se refirió a llevar a cabo una Grand Order como si fuera una especie de búsqueda.

Shirou esperaba que fuera una diferencia entre Arturia y Saber Alter. Saber Alter podría haber estado rogando, en su propia forma orgullosa de Arturia, que usaran Rayshift para salvar a Camelot.

Pero ella no lo haría. Para Saber, su fracaso como rey era su responsabilidad. Shirou no podía ver a Arturia decidiendo dejar que otro llevara su carga a menos que pudieran haber hecho el trabajo mejor.

Pero tal vez Saber Alter era diferente.

Shirou cerró los ojos.

Y todos sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones y preocupaciones no importaban. Los últimos minutos de pensar, de luchar para pensar más allá de este dolor en su cerebro, todo había sido una distracción inútil.

Honestamente, no podía dedicarles sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

No ahora.

No con la sensación de pérdida haciendo eco a través de él. Como si alguien le hubiera quitado el brazo o el corazón y solo quisiera sentirlo de nuevo.

Pero Saber Alter no era su Arturia, se recordó Shirou, esperando que su corazón escuchara la lógica.

No hay tanta suerte. Shirou era demasiado terco para dejar que la lógica y la razón o incluso el sentido común se interpusieran en el camino de sus sueños. Así fue como formó su mármol de realidad después de todo.

Solo tenía sentido que su corazón fuera tan terco en su dolor como lo había sido en el resto de su vida.

Ella no había sido Arturia. La cabeza de Shirou lo sabía. Su espada, Excalibur Morgan, lo había reafirmado. Había sido usado sin honor, sin compasión y caballería. Todas las cosas que Arturia había valorado y que no abandonaría.

Cuando la conversación en el Centro de Comando estalló en otro frenesí, Shirou ignoró todo y cedió a sus emociones.

Él se afligió.

Lamentó la pérdida de Arturia, tanto su amor como este diferente.

Lloró por la larga separación entre él y Arturia.

En silencio se lamentó de haber ayudado a eliminar a una Arturia que podría haber sido. Estaba contento de que Arturia no fuera ella, pero aún lamentaba su parte en acabar con alguien tan parecido a ella.

Y, sobre todo, lloraba por el bien de una mujer que lo había dado todo por un reino.

Lamentó el amor de su vida.

* * *

_**Lamento si hay uno que otro error, se muy bien que siempre se me escapan algunos y esto es por que la cantidad de tiempo que tengo para buscarlos ,corregirlos y hacer que quede lo mas similar que se pueda al fic original, es escaso, poco mas de un par de horas. Una disculpa enorme a los que estuvieron esperando prácticamente mas de una semana por la actualización de esta **__**traducción mientras que actualizaba otra historia que traduzco, fue una semana que estuve con muchas practicas y decidí subir los capítulos que ya había traducido por adelantado.**_

_**Como dato extra, pronto (en plan de dos a tres semanas) estaré subiendo una nueva traducción de un fic.**_


	15. Checklist 14

Mientras Shirou ignoraba al mundo exterior para llorar, otros no tenían el lujo.

Romani Archaman fue uno de ellos.

"No", susurró cuando su amigo Lev Lainur declaró que había matado a Olga, colocando la bomba bajo sus pies. "No, eso no puede ser".

Lev había sido amigo de Olga durante años. Desde que se conocieron aquí en Chaldea, Lev y Olga habían entablado una amistad como la que Roman y Lev habían cultivado.

Pero las palabras de Lev tenían demasiado sentido. Encaja muy bien con los hechos, Roman concluyó incluso cuando se sintió mal del estómago.

Nunca habían encontrado un rastro de Lev. Sin embargo, habían encontrado al menos manchas de sangre en el cuerpo de Olga. Y la bomba en el centro de comando había sido más pequeña que la plantada para golpear a los Maestros.

Otra cosa era que TRIMEGISTUS había estado reportando constantemente algunas lecturas extrañas pero consistentes sobre Olga. Lecturas que no tenían sentido para un cuerpo vivo. Acababa de adivinar que solo se trataba de daño o sabotaje y que lo solucionaría una vez que terminara el Rayshift. No era como si pudiera forzar una retirada del director sin meterse en problemas.

Sin embargo, incluso entonces, Olga ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo para transferir aquí en Chaldea. Y ahora sabía que no había sido secuestrado. Estaba muerto y desaparecido en pequeños pedazos, ni siquiera del tamaño de un dedo.

Y Olga no podía estar dentro de un Rayshift. La prueba Rayshift de Shirou tuvo resultados que simplemente no tenían sentido, pero Olga dijo que simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Mientras los pensamientos corrían como hámsters en la cabeza de Roman, algo sucedió afuera.

Roman no tenía los sentidos para detectar magia. Ni siquiera tenía circuitos mágicos. Tenía algunos dispositivos y herramientas médicas que Atlas había desarrollado y vendido a Chaldea, pero no tenía forma de usar magia mágica sin obtener un mago para hacerlo. Él podría enseñar la teoría si fuera necesario, pero este cuerpo no podría implementar Misterios.

Pero no era necesario tener circuitos mágicos para ver un enlace en el espacio y en el tiempo que apareciera tanto en el holograma como en la habitación más allá del cristal frente a él.

Se escucharon jadeos cuando Chaldea se enfrentó a la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder.

Lev Lainur acababa de hacer lo imposible con el Santo Grial. Había vinculado dos lugares diferentes, separados en el tiempo por más de una década, pasando de una Singularidad al presente.

Y ahora estaba culpando a Olga por la condición de CHALDEAS. Diciendo que la victoria de Chaldea aquí fue responsable de la Primera Order. Que Olga era la amenaza para la humanidad.

Si Roman confiaba en Lev en este momento, podría haberlo creído.

Excepto…

Excepto que Lev nunca había actuado así.

Segundos después, la mente de Roman entró en acción y agregó lógica a sus sentimientos. Lev tenía el Grial en este momento. Olga no

Restaurar a la humanidad podría ser algo que Lev podría lograr con el Grial. Pero con la forma en que estaba usando ese poder, parecía que Lev estaba trabajando en contra de restaurar el futuro de la humanidad.

"¡No, no seas absurdo!" Olga gritó, girando sobre Lev y apuntándolo desafiante. "¡No soy responsable! ¡No fallé! ¡No estoy muerto!"

Roman admitió que Olga tenía razón en parte. Ella no había fallado. Había encontrado la fuente de la Singularidad y la había eliminado.

Ahora, si no sonara como si lo negara petulantemente, en realidad podría ser convincente.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Y qué le has hecho a mis CHALDEAS!" ella continuó, pisoteando a Lev para mirarlo enojado a la cara.

"Soy Lev Lainur Flauros", dijo Lev, luciendo bastante molesto. "Y CHALDEAS no es 'tuyo'".

Roman jadeó. De ninguna manera. Conocía ese nombre, Flauros. Pero no pudo ser.

Eso fue imposible. Sabía que no podía ser posible. Seguramente Flauros y los demás ya deben estar muertos.

Eso significaría algo que no podría ser cierto. Sabía que era falso.

Debe ser otro que busque usar ese nombre. Era lo único que tenía sentido.

"Honestamente", dijo Lev, sacudiendo la cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo molesto que deseaba no poder creer. "¡Qué chica tan molesta eres!"

Olga retrocedió, como si acabara de ser abofeteada por un querido amigo.

Su mirada de conmoción y traición solo fue eclipsada por el miedo cuando comenzó a elevarse en el aire, obviamente no bajo su propio poder.

"¿Qué? Algo está tirando-" jadeó, su cuerpo temblando pero sin hacer nada, incluso cuando comenzó a volar hacia atrás hacia el portal a través del tiempo. "Mi cuerpo-! "

"Te lo dije", Roman se estremeció ante la alegría maliciosa que mostraba su amigo, luciendo como algo que Roman solo había visto en los criminales más impenitentes. "Este lugar ahora está conectado con Chaldea. Podría matarte ahora, pero no hay gracia para eso".

"En cambio, te concederé tu último deseo". Roman observó con horror cómo la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Lev se ensanchaba aún más hasta que era casi inhumana. "¡Adelante, pon tus manos sobre tu tesoro! ¡Toma esta benevolencia de mi parte!"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿Mi tesoro?" Olga todavía estaba luchando mientras gritaba, el sudor le cubría la cara mientras su piel ya blanca palidecía a un tono increíble. "¿Te refieres a CHALDEAS? ¡No, por favor para! ¡No! ¡CHALDEAS, es un cuerpo de datos de alta densidad! ¡Una anomalía dimensional!"

"¡Sí!" Lev siseó con una alegría diabólica como un niño diabólico arrancando las alas de un insecto. "¡No es diferente de un agujero negro! O tal vez un sol. De cualquier manera, un humano que lo tocara experimentaría una desintegración infernal a nivel molecular. ¡Por supuesto, prueba el infinito! ¡Vida! ¡Muerte!"

"¡No no no!" Olga gritó cuando sus espasmos se redoblaron. Pero ahora estaba cruzando entre áreas, viajando desde el pasado hacia el presente. "¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero morir aquí!"

Roman podía oírla gritar incluso cuando podía ver su cuerpo aparecer en el área central, todavía en el aire. A esta distancia, no podía verla temblar. Pero ella seguía flotando hacia CHALDEAS. Su velocidad disminuyó mientras protestaba, gritaba y suplicaba, tratando de oponerse a su sentencia de muerte.

Roman solo podía mirar, a medida que se acercaba cada vez más, cada pie agonizante tardaba más en cruzarse mientras sus súplicas aumentaban en fervor y desesperación, pero aún atrapadas en un agarre ineludible.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, Lev?

¿Qué podría valer la pena traicionar a la humanidad? ¡Qué puede hacer que matar a Olga Marie, tu amiga, valga la pena!

"¡Nooo! ¡Detente! ¡Ni siquiera he logrado nada todavía! ¡Nunca he sido elogiado por nadie! ¡No, no, no!"

Cuando los gritos de Olga alcanzaron una nueva nota alta, la ventana entre el centro de comando y la cámara se quebró.

Los ojos de Roman se agrandaron cuando la ventana de vidrio a prueba de balas reforzada mágicamente de la sala de control se quebró y las grietas se extendieron más y más, cruzando la barrera transparente.

¡Increíble! ¡No sabía que Olga podría romper o romper cristales con solo su voz!

Sin embargo, explicaba por qué siempre le dolían las orejas después de que ella le gritaba.

Ahora, si no hubiera revelado este talento en sus últimos momentos de la vida ...

Piensa en los videos de YouTube que podría haber protagonizado.

En medio de los pensamientos ridículos, una ráfaga de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y el sonido de dos choques desviaron la atención de Roman de Olga.

Y hacia el hombre bronceado de pelo rojo y blanco que arroja un tercer Noble Phantasm en la ventana, rompiendo el cristal como una telaraña que comienza desde donde la espada había aterrizado. Un cuarto Noble Phantasm apareció desde el aire, aterrizando en la mano vacía del hombre.

Oh, no fue Olga. Fue solo Shirou lanzando cuatro espadas débiles de Noble Phantasm a la barrera. Eso tenía _mucho_ más sentido que la voz de Olga al romper el vidrio.

Los ojos de Roman volvieron a Olga, observando sus últimos momentos mientras continuaba su horrible descenso hacia un eterno infierno moribundo. Por el bien de Marisbury, vería los últimos momentos de Olga.

Tenía que decir en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, sinceramente, era un poco aliviante que Olga no tuviera una voz que pudiera romper el cristal. No necesitaría revisar sus tímpanos por daños. Las ventanas, por otro lado, serían extremadamente caras de reemplazar después de ser golpeadas por Noble Phantasms lanzados por un humano normal.

¡Espera,que!

* * *

En medio del dolor de Shirou, se escuchó un sonido.

No fue el sonido más fuerte. Tampoco fue un sonido suave.

Pero era una serie de palabras que Shirou sabía. Palabras que ni su consciente ni su subconsciente podrían elegir ignorar.

Shirou escuchó a alguien pidiendo ayuda y su sueño no le permitió ignorar eso.

Cuando levantó la vista y escuchó, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, Shirou supo que tenía que actuar.

Olga Marie Animusphere estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda. O ella moriría.

Y Shirou nunca rechazaría ese llamado a la acción, para salvar a alguien.

Entonces, mientras todos los demás todavía estaban paralizados por la sorpresa, el shock y la traición, Shirou se puso de pie.

La mente de Shirou desvió sus emociones a un lado cuando comenzó a pensar y alejarse de su silla en el nivel inferior del centro de comando.

Saber estaba muerto. Acababa de ver una versión de ella morir delante de él. Pero ella querría que él viviera su sueño y salvara a la persona frente a él si ella estuviera aquí.

Y sí, su jefe, Lev Lainur, el jefe de los ingenieros y técnicos, lo había traicionado a él y a todos los demás en Chaldea.

Sin importancia. Los sentimientos adicionales de dolor, dolor y traición interferirán con la salvación del director.

La imposibilidad de forzar un puente entre el pasado y el presente.

La sorpresa no fue una buena emoción en el campo de batalla. Acepta lo que fue y sigue adelante.

Olga Marie ya estaba muerta.

Imposible. Su cuerpo pudo haber sido destruido, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿quién era el que había estado dando órdenes a Chaldea? ¿Quién había tratado de persuadirlo de que su Saber era el responsable de la Singularidad?

No, Olga Animusphere estaba viva. Estaba respirando, hablando, moviéndose, pensando y viviendo.

Por lo tanto, ella debe estar viva. En al menos un sentido de la palabra.

Y ella estaba a punto de morir.

Ella estaba pidiendo ayuda.

_Eso_ era lo importante. Todo lo demás que interfiere con el ahorro de Olga Marie Animusphere debe descartarse por ahora.

Entonces Shirou dejó a un lado todas sus emociones para dejar que su mente trabajara sin impedimentos y furiosamente.

Opciones, opciones, opciones. Necesitaba opciones.

No podía dejar que el ser de Marie Olga golpeara CHALDEAS. Eso sonaba como si matara a cualquiera que lo intentara. La muerte viva infinita sonaba como si fuera algo que Shirou no desearía a nadie, bueno, quiza si a Gilgamesh y Kirei.

¿Qué herramientas tenía Shirou?

El tenía armas. También tenía algunos escudos y armaduras.

Ninguno evitaría que Olga golpeara a Chaldeas.

¿Rule Breaker?

Shirou no sabía qué haría el Noble Phantasm antitaumaturgia si golpeaba CHALDEAS.

Seguramente mataría a Shirou por acercarse tanto. Pero lo más importante, ¿borraría CHALDEAS?

Shirou no lo sabía. Fue una de las mejores obras de Chaldea. Un modelo de la tierra por medio de Gaia, por lo que si hubiera algo místico cuya existencia dominaría el Noble Phantasm de rango C, CHALDEAS lo sería.

Así que mejor deje esa opción como último recurso. Si lo intentara y fallara, no le quedaría ninguna alternativa.

Si funcionó, entonces se animó Animusphere. No es que Shirou lo supiera, ya que probablemente estaría tocando CHALDEAS y pasaría la próxima eternidad muriendo o atrapado en la liberación de una cantidad masiva de energía mágica, que probablemente sería tan letal si fuera de una manera menos dolorosa y eterna.

En otras palabras, una probabilidad demasiado baja para tener éxito en salvar a Olga. Es probable que también la mate.

¿Qué pasa si se usó Rule Breaker en Olga?

El cuerpo actual de Olga estaba hecho de Spiritrons, actuando como su cuerpo hasta que terminó el Rayshift. Fue creado a partir de Spiritrons por magecraft en un proceso similar al de hacer un familiar.

Pero Rule Breaker devolvió cualquier forma de vida creada por magia a un estado anterior a su creación.

Shirou supuso que si estos cuerpos familiares espirituales de Spiritron fueran golpeados con Rule Breaker, el cuerpo sería destruido.

Tal vez el espíritu sería enviado de vuelta al cuerpo original de Olga, pero ...

El cuerpo de Olga se había ido. Shirou no tenía idea de dónde o incluso si estaba en condiciones de recuperar su espíritu.

Al carecer de una buena manera de usar Rule Breaker, el arma antimagia más potente de Shirou, Shirou se vio obligado a concluir que era inaceptable, excepto por un último recurso.

¿Podría algo inmovilizar a la Animusphere? ¿Evitar que golpee CHALDEAS?

Shirou tenía una llave negra que podía funcionar pero requerían una sombra distinta.

Y la cámara de CHALDEAS tenía demasiadas luces brillantes encima de miles de segmentos brillantes, sin mencionar CHALDEAS. La sombra de una mujer flotante a 10 metros de altura en el aire sería tan indistinta que la Llave Negra no podría atarla incluso si apagara el 90% de todas las luces.

Shirou corrió a través de sus otras armas y tácticas, pero no encontró nada.

No hay otras opciones para salvar a Animusphere aquí.

Entonces, si Shirou no pudiera meterse con las cosas en este lado del portal ...

-Tendría que meterse con el mago invocando el Misterio que estaba impulsando a Olga a CHALDEAS.

Dada una opción que podría funcionar, Shirou se centró en lo que podía hacerle a Lev Lainur.

Primero, la mayoría de los magos pierden el control de su Misterio si son atacados o asesinados, el flujo de prana se corta.

Shirou rápidamente rechazó la idea de pasar por el portal para luchar contra Lev en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tardaría demasiado en llegar al portal y luego luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Lev. Cuando llegara a la ubicación de Lev, Olga ya estaría muerta.

Tenía que ir con opciones a distancia.

Podía proyectar un arco y una flecha, pero Lev estaba actuando como si fuera otra persona. Como si estuviera poseído o que alguien o algo más tuviera el control de su cuerpo o fingiera ser él.

Y Shirou sabía que había habido un demonio en Chaldea.

Los demonios, por lo que Shirou sabía, no caían fácilmente en armas normales.

Shirou no tenía una buena flecha de Mystic Code para usar que pudiera ser lo suficientemente letal o dolorosa. Uno que podría inmovilizar, sí, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

Inmovilizar el cuerpo de Lev no detendría el hechizo ni salvaría a Olga.

Siguiente opción

¿Qué otras opciones de largo alcance tenía él?

-ah. Esos podrían funcionar.

El esperó. No estaba seguro de qué cosas podía hacer un demonio, pero al menos, este método debería ser capaz de lastimar a Lev o interrumpir su línea de visión.

Shirou revisó su plan.

Primer obstáculo La ventana. Ni siquiera se había hecho añicos cuando explotaron las bombas, así que Shirou dudaba que fuera fácil de romper.

Criterios realizados. Armas buscando. Arma seleccionada. ¿Probabilidad de éxito? Bueno...

Shirou consideró brevemente analizar la ventana para descubrir de qué estaba hecha para poder crear una espada específica para cortar el material, pero pensó que tomaría más tiempo analizar y producir un contador para la ventana de lo que sería proyectar lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Siempre podría analizar y forjar un mostrador para cortar la sustancia similar al vidrio como un plan de respaldo.

Segundo obstáculo Animusphere y el portal estaban a gran altura.

Estrategia seleccionada. Explosiones cortas de movimiento en el aire disponibles. Sin embargo, debe moverse rápido, por lo que se recomienda el refuerzo.

Tercer obstáculo, interfiriendo con lo hostil.

Armas seleccionadas.

Planes de respaldo ya formados.

Cuarto obstáculo, alejar a Olga de CHALDEAS.

Si se cronometra a la derecha, el único problema sería si por defecto usara su último recurso para usar Rule Breaker en CHALDEAS.

En ese caso, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que CHALDEAS se volviera no letal antes de que Olga lo golpeara porque cualquier otra opción para detener su movimiento ya habría fallado.

Quinto obstáculo, no morir por la caída.

El refuerzo no es lo ideal. No salvaría la vida de Olga si ella no tiene su propio refuerzo aplicado.

¿Aplicación de refuerzo sobre ella? Mala idea. El uso de un hechizo directamente sobre otro mago generalmente resultó en que el mago lo rechazara y se convirtiera en una competencia de poder.

Que Shirou perdería contra el vástago de una antigua línea de magos.

Alternativa: ¿Variación de la estrategia en el aire? Aceptable.

Para el momento en que Shirou cruzó los últimos pasos y llegó al final del piso inferior de la sala de control, Shirou tenía un plan planeado y las armas seleccionadas y listas para ser rastreadas desde su mármol de realidad.

Había crecido mucho desde que estuvo involucrado en la Quinta Guerra del Grial.

Por qué, tenía un plan que no se limitaba solo al objetivo final deseado.

Con un murmullo de "Trace On", por cada Noble Phantasm que Shirou proyectó, uno por uno, dio un paso adelante y arrojó una copia de una espada, un Noble Phantasm débil sin nombre del tesoro de Gilgamesh, como si estuviera lanzando una jabalina en la ventana de cristal que separa la Sala de Control de la habitación de CHALDEAS. Lo repitió tres veces, cada espada golpeando de lleno, rompiendo la ventana casi impermeable en una formación como un cuadrado, una espada clavada rápidamente en cada esquina.

Las otras personas se estaban volviendo para enfrentar a Shirou ahora, sus sentidos detectaban la oleada de energía mágica cuando los débiles Noble Phantasm comenzaron a existir.

Pero el shock y la sorpresa los estaban frenando. Les impidió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, ya sea para ayudar o interferir.

Después de la cuarta y última espada, Shirou rápidamente retrocedió cuatro pasos hacia donde había comenzado sus proyecciones. Una vez en su lugar, Shirou se agachó, usando recuerdos medio olvidados de educación física hace una década para usar la parte de atrás de las escaleras contra las que se enfrentaba como una plataforma de apoyo.

Shirou exhaló cuidadosamente todo en sus pulmones antes de respirar profundamente, observando la habitación a través del cristal con cuidado, ignorando lo que los magos en esta habitación estaban haciendo y diciendo incluso cuando algunos de ellos comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas.

Con un conciso "Trace On". Shirou reforzó su cuerpo antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia el segmento de ventana recientemente roto, ignorando los graznidos cuando los magos reaccionaron a su velocidad.

En el lugar ideal, Shirou saltó, rompiendo la barrera encantada en una lluvia de fragmentos, con los brazos cruzados frente a su cara para proteger sus ojos y oídos.

Pero romper el cristal lo había ralentizado, haciendo que su arco fuera inadecuado para alcanzar al director que había emergido recientemente del agujero entre Singularidad F y Chaldea.

Entonces Shirou usó un truco que había desarrollado contra una mujer Apóstol Muerto que lo había provocado usando una escoba para volar mientras llovía maldiciones y hechizos sobre él.

Proyectó uno de los Sverd i Fjell, las espadas de monumento de bronce de 10 metros de altura en Noruega, justo debajo de sus pies, mientras su cuerpo navegaba por el aire.

Si bien el monumento de la espada fue lo suficientemente fácil de copiar y proyectar, el truco para usarlos no fue tan fácil. De hecho, la lesión por aterrizar mal le había hecho más daño que el Apóstol Muerto durante toda la pelea.

Rin se había reído en su rostro vendado y casi momificado durante un minuto entero cuando descubrió que se había lastimado más en la caída que el apóstol muerto volador.

Y luego Rin gritó "¿Por qué no le disparaste?", Antes de caer al suelo en una segunda ola de risas. Luego ignoró sus protestas de que el Apóstol se estaba moviendo y reaccionando demasiado rápido para ser fusilado a favor de reírse de él.

Pero el incidente le había enseñado algo a Shirou. Necesitaba una opción para moverse en el aire y la única que necesitaba trabajo. Pero si Shirou tenía alguna virtud, era una práctica insistente.

Practicó después de ser dado de alta del hospital y la atención burlona de Rin. Debe haber proyectado esa espada más de 200 veces hasta que aprendió a proyectar la espada grande en la posición correcta debajo de sus pies y a cronometrar el salto a la perfección para maximizar su capacidad de moverse en el aire.

Usando esa experiencia dura y dolorosamente ganada (tuvo suerte de que su nariz no se hubiera roto hasta el punto de que ya no se pudiera arreglar), Shirou pateó la espada conjurada, acelerándola a la velocidad terminal antes de descartarla justo antes de La espada grande podría golpear el suelo.

No tiene sentido hacer un desastre de cosas que tendría que limpiar.

Pero aquí y ahora, esas sesiones de práctica y aterrizajes dolorosos valieron la pena.

El brazo derecho de Shirou atrapó a Olga Marie por la cintura mientras se acercaba a CHALDEAS, llorando pidiendo ayuda todo el camino.

Desafortunadamente, todo lo que colisionó fue tirar de su brazo mientras giraba alrededor de Olga Marie, quien aún se mantenía firme por el misterio de Lev en un enfoque implacable hacia una fatalidad segura y una forma horrible de morir.

Shirou había esperado eso.

Los misterios intentaron ignorar la física. Si dijera que se mueva a esta velocidad hacia algo, se movería a esa velocidad hacia algo, independientemente de cuánto se haya tirado. Aunque el uso de energía aumentaría a medida que aumentara el peso, el hechizo continuaría.

Entonces Shirou proyectó una de las dos espadas que había preparado, listas para ser rastreadas de Unlimited Blade Works.

Una espada explosiva. Parte de un código místico de una armadura encantada configurada para detonar si se recibe suficiente daño.

A Shirou no le había costado mucho trabajo disociar la espada de la armadura para poder proyectarla sola.

Si Shirou tenía suerte, el Misterio que Lev estaba usando dependía de que la víctima estuviera a la vista. Y la explosión de fuego y humo que causaría esta espada debería interrumpir la visión del demonio. Si no, entonces si la explosión lo distrajo lo suficiente o incluso lo mató, entonces el Misterio se desvanecería.

Y estar en una explosión fue un poco molesto. Shirou había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para estar íntimamente familiarizado con ese dato.

Cuando el Código Místico cayó en su mano libre, Shirou lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía a través del portal hacia Lev.

La espada atravesó el aire como una bala de plata, un destello de luz, cuando salió de Chaldea.

Y aterrizó en Fuyuki justo encima de Lainur antes de explotar, enviando una onda de sonido a través de la caverna del Gran Grial y el centro de Chaldea como una bola de fuego centrada en el jefe de Shirou.

Quién probablemente había sido despedido de ser el jefe de Shirou después de ser reportado muerto. Y quién sin duda sería despedido después de intentar matar al director de Chaldea.

Lamentablemente, cuando el fuego se desvaneció, Lev seguía allí parado, luciendo molesto como si acabara de recibir una notificación de despido.

Pero en cuanto al daño, su ropa ni siquiera tenía una marca de quemado, un rasguño o incluso un toque de ceniza. Como si el arma explosiva no lo hubiera afectado en absoluto.

"Shirou Emiya," gruñó Lev. "Nada más que una herramienta y un arma. Incluso utilicé magia de interferencia mental para reforzar la orden de morir por la misma bomba que te di para plantar en la planta de energía. ¿Por qué estás luchando?"

_Oh, se_ dio cuenta Shirou cuando comenzó a desconectar el resto de las palabras de Lev. _Por eso no recuerdo parte de la semana anterior y cómo Fou se movió tan rápido ese día. No me desmayé, ni la Bestia Fantasmal es tan rápida. Estaba hipnotizado_

_Yo fui el bombardero. Los recuerdos de hacerlo simplemente se cubrieron o se borraron, como un Enforcer que oculta el secreto de la magia._

Lo que significaba que su mente podría tener algunas órdenes para continuar trabajando para Lev en su malvado esfuerzo. Shirou estaba comprometido, incapaz de confiar en su mente o cuerpo, especialmente en sus recuerdos.

Pero las palabras tenían sentido. Sus recuerdos tenían algunas lagunas. El bombardero había sido rápido y usó solo unos pocos movimientos eficientes similares a los que Shirou habría hecho. Lev era ahora un enemigo de Chaldea y la humanidad. Uno de los recuerdos perdidos de Shirou había estado en medio de una conversación con Lev. Y antinaturalmente, Shirou ni siquiera se había preocupado por la falta de períodos de tiempo a pesar de estar despierto durante ellos. Los hechos simplemente alineados.

El cuerpo de Shirou había sido utilizado para ayudar a asesinar a los ingenieros de Chaldea.

La garganta de Shirou de repente sabía a bilis, pero Shirou hizo a un lado la sensación.

Rin siempre había dicho que debería mejorar sus defensas contra los usos más sutiles de la magia. Debería haber escuchado. Debería haber sido más sospechoso. Debería haber estado mejor preparado.

Sin embargo, tendría que ocuparse de eso más tarde. Probablemente también debería deshacerse de cualquier influencia restante en su mente por parte de otra persona mientras estaba en eso. Antes de que devastara Chaldea nuevamente sería agradable.

Lo más importante, tenía una persona para salvar y un plan de respaldo para implementar en este momento. Podía preocuparse por lo que había hecho bajo el control de otro en una fecha posterior.

Pero en caso de que hubiera otra orden en sus recuerdos reprimidos, Shirou iba a hacer todo lo posible en este plan de respaldo, sin dejar nada para que atacara a nadie más. No podía lastimar a nadie si tenía muy poco Od para luchar después de todo.

Entonces Shirou derramaría tanta energía como pudiera en su espada más poderosa, la segunda espada que había preparado para rastrear.

_Juzgando el concepto de creación._

Selección. Juicio. El símbolo de la caballería y la autoridad real. Santo.

_Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

La estructura era una espada, aunque grabada y tallada para brillar en una corte real. Es la fuerza física y la resistencia comprometidas para la mejora de su belleza. Las joyas rojas y azules, en particular, dieron buenos toques a la espada completa.

Esta era una espada que solo era apta para descansar en la vaina de un rey.

_Duplicando el material de composición._

A pesar de ser una aleación especial de acero, la espada era más mágica con un vestido de hierro físico, carbono y oro que el acero encantado. La empuñadura estaba adornada, y el oro fundido y forjado se veía impresionante; La capa más externa de la empuñadura está coloreada para combinar mejor con los colores de su portador.

_Imitando la habilidad de su fabricación._

Hecho por los Fae, sus creadores fueron los herreros más hábiles y extraños de la Tierra.

_Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento._

La magia, la magia genuina, un tipo solo disponible para las hadas de Gaia y no la magia mortal, a través de procesos que Shirou aún no entendía completamente, había sido tejida y forjada, pero casi una forma de convertirse en el trabajo completo.

Y después de ellos, los herreros mortales tomaron la espada y la ajustaron para un nuevo portador.

_Reproduciendo los años acumulados._

La espada había esperado pacientemente durante toda una generación, juzgando y negando a todos los que habían salido para demostrar su valía.

Hasta que cierto alguien había puesto las manos sobre la empuñadura.

_Excelente en todos los procesos de fabricación._

Quería que esta espada fuera perfecta. Ser digno de ser la espada favorita de Saber.

Y tal como había pensado todos esos años atrás cuando había proyectado su primer Noble Phantasm, este cuerpo era un Circuito Mágico especializado para este propósito. ¡Para reproducir esta espada especial!

Caliburn. La espada dorada de la victoria prometida.

Olga, en medio de sus lágrimas y gritos de auxilio, chilló cuando sintió que un Noble Phantasm se formaba a su lado. "¡Qué!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Roman gritó, su compañero también se sorprendió por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. "¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?"

Shirou pudo ver a Mash, dentro de la Singularidad y reteniendo a Ritsuka de correr detrás de Olga, adoptar una mirada de picardía mientras su mandíbula caía, sus ojos se abrieron y su agarre se aflojó.

No es que Ritsuka lo aprovechó para liberarse, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Lev que había ignorado una espada que se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

¿Qué podía hacer Ritsuka contra alguien que había ignorado una bola de fuego del tamaño de una persona?

Pero Shirou todavía los ignoró a todos, se centró solo en Lev y él mismo, uniéndolos en una forma de Zen, en una unidad que solo existía entre el objetivo y el arquero.

Caliburn era su mejor oportunidad de matar o herir a Lev o al demonio que poseía su forma.

Y aunque la comprensión del lanzador de hechizos de la magia y la forja de Fae fue decente, lo suficiente como para que le costara un séptimo menos que la cantidad original de prana que necesitaba cuando trazó por primera vez la Espada de la Selección, el Noble Phantasm todavía necesitaba mucho poder para sé fuerte.

Entonces Shirou maximizó su producción de prana, vertiendo todo lo que sus 27 circuitos podían manejar en la espada. Con esta espada y su débil reserva de prana, sería mejor usar un solo disparo.

Un disparo que contaría. Un disparo que podría marcar la diferencia.

Echando un último vistazo a Lev, Shirou se giró hacia la espalda de Olga, casi abrazándola por la espalda para agarrar a Caliburn con ambas manos mientras se suponía que debía usar la hermosa espada.

"¡Espada de selección, concédeme tu poder!" Shirou rezó. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible en esto y, aunque su poder nunca se compararía con el de Arturia, no escatimaría con nada que le perteneciera. Y aquí, eso significaba dar el canto completo de este Noble Phantasm. "¡Corta al malvado, Caliburn!"

Shirou bajó la punta de la espada brillante. Directamente en Lev Flauros.

Quien ciertamente no parecía feliz de verlo.

O eso, o simplemente se dio cuenta de que Shirou había estado ignorando su discurso sobre cómo Shirou era una pequeña molestia y un tonto. Shirou estaba acostumbrado a tales discursos. Después de todo, había recibido muchos de ellos.

* * *

Olga tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio que la espada absolutamente azul, blanca y dorada disparaba un rayo de luz dorada a través del portal por el que había sido arrojada.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a los extraños personajes arañados en la espada que parecían runas pero no coincidían con una sola runa de los varios idiomas rúnicos que conocía.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer el sentimiento y la presión de un Noble Phantasm como Excalibur de Saber, el hombre de mimbre de Caster y Lord Chaldeas de Mash.

¡Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Shirou Emiya, cuyos brazos aún estaban rodeados alrededor de su cintura! Cuándo iba a dejarla ir, sintio el torrente de poder mágico fluyendo a través de él y hacia la espada.

Aunque se sentía más como una corriente de metal afilado pero fundido que cualquiera de los otros elementos que había sentido durante sus años de aprendizaje y uso de magia.

El hombre debe tener un elemento raro. Poco frecuentes, pero como grupo, los elementos raros eran un poco más comunes que uno promedio a pesar de que cualquier elemento raro individual era mucho más difícil de encontrar.

Pero lo más sorprendente para ella fue el hecho de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Shirou Emiya como para sentir si él era un Espíritu Heroico.

El no estaba.

Era solo un técnico con un Noble Phantasm.

Pero, sobre todo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la breve explosión de luz de menos de 20 centímetros de su cara la cegara.

No pudo evitar el grito de dolor cuando la luz presionó sus ojos, haciendo que cerrara automáticamente los párpados en un esfuerzo por mantener el dolor afuera.

Pero ella sintió algo.

Sintió la presión alrededor de su cuerpo, obligándola a moverse a una velocidad establecida, sobrepasando tanto la gravedad como la resistencia al aire, presión que también la mantenía en una posición con fuerza e ignoraba sus dificultades para moverse o incluso temblar, pero dejando su boca y pulmones. libre para gritar sus últimas palabras, disminuir.

O para decirlo de manera más simple, recuperó el control y comenzó a caer.

Olga abrió los ojos, aún incapaz de ver otra cosa que la imagen secundaria de ese rayo de luz, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se dirigía a una muerte eterna al fusionarse con CHALDEAS.

¡En cambio, iba a morir por un cuello roto al caer 15 metros al suelo!

Oh espera, ella ya estaba muerta. Ese fue el resultado esperado de tener su cuerpo destruido.

¡Pero ella todavía iba a morir por segunda vez al caer a su muerte!

Gritó, sus pulmones no compuestos de carne y sangre, sino espirones, forzando el sonido.

¡Pero el canalla detrás de ella, todavía estaba sosteniendo su cintura! ¡¿Cuándo iba a dejarla ir?! ¡Su linaje no lo calificó para tocarla! Especialmente alrededor de a-alli!

Solo para que la situación empeore.

¡Sus brazos corrieron por sus costados!

¡Sus manos recorrieron sus senos!

Él-! El solo-! Él era-!

¡CANALLA! ¡BESTIA! ¡HEMOFÍLICO! ¡SINVERGÜENZA! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡SINVERGÜENZA! ¡SINVERGÜENZA! ¡ALIMAÑAS! ¡DESVIADO! DEPRAVED! CHURL! ¡DEGENERAR! ¡LIBERTINO! PERVERTIEREN! идиот! извращенец! ползать!

¡Olga lo habría abofeteado si sus brazos no estuvieran debajo de sus axilas y le hubiera impedido retorcerse para darle el merecido castigo!

Si Olga hubiera estado prestando más atención a los alrededores en lugar del hecho de que Emiya acababa de sentir algo, habría notado que Shirou había rebotado verticalmente dos veces. Ambas veces lanzando otra espada grande que proyectó justo debajo de sus pies en el aire, desangrando el impulso antes de aterrizar a ambos con seguridad en el suelo.

Los brazos que le recorrían el torso se debieron a que Emiya se detenía en cada espada mientras ella seguía cayendo hasta que sus brazos la atraparon y la detuvieron.

También habría notado, después de que la luz dorada se hubiera vertido a través de la grieta en el tiempo y el espacio, que el portal se había cerrado de golpe.

En cambio, estaba gritando tantas palabras como sabía en tantos idiomas como sabía sobre lo que Shirou le había hecho sin saberlo.

Y luego Shirou la soltó.

Y con los pies en el suelo, lo primero que hizo fue darse la vuelta y abofetearlo con toda su fuerza.

El tipo debe haber sido de acero, porque su cabeza apenas giró.

Y le dolía la mano. Mucho.

Entonces ella lo abofeteó con la otra mano.

Ella podría no haber estado teniendo una mente racional en este momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bien por un término dado de 'mientras tanto', ya que mientras tanto no cubre la actuación simultánea en dos períodos diferentes de tiempo, Fuyuki estuvo casi callado.

El 'casi' provenía del ruido de las rocas cuando la caverna decidió que tenía suficientes haces de fotones, hombres gigantes de madera en llamas, agujeros en el tiempo y el espacio, y que realmente no deberían estar sucediendo todos bajo tierra.

Pero a pesar del crujido y el gruñido de las rocas de arriba, nada estaba cayendo.

Todavía.

"Mi señor", murmuró Mash sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo mientras se arrodillaba.

Para Ritsuka, que estaba de pie al otro lado de ella después de que ella lo había impedido perseguir a Olga, parecía que Mash ignoraba por completo lo que estaba haciendo.

No es que Ritsuka fuera diferente.

Estaba de pie allí, con la mandíbula abierta mientras veía al hombre japonés mayor chocar en el aire con el director, balancearse a su alrededor, lanzar una espada al traidor que había explotado en una bola de fuego antes de salir del aire, la espada más hermosa. Ritsuka lo había visto alguna vez. ¡Luego lo usó para disparar un _rayo de energía,_ de todas las cosas, al Sr. Lainur!

Cuando coloco su firma en el contrato del reclutador de Chaldea, ¡no esperaba entrar en un anime Shonen!

Ahora solo estaba allí, con la boca abierta mientras miraba fijamente el portal que acababa de cerrarse.

"¡ARGH!" llegó el repentino sonido desde donde había impactado el brillante rayo de luz.

Aparentemente, Lev Lainur Flauros había sobrevivido a la explosión.

Pero cuando los ojos de Ritsuka se giraron automáticamente para mirar, parecía que el hombre no debería haberlo hecho.

La cara del Sr. Lainur se estaba despegando como si hubiera dormido en un horno durante la noche, un agujero a través de su pecho y su ropa mientras su sombrero no se veía por ninguna parte. En todo su cuerpo, aparecieron marcas hurañas de quemaduras rojas, incluso dónde había estado su cabello largo.

Con todo, parecía más un cadáver quemado utilizado para una película de terror que una persona viva.

Y aún así, todavía podía hablar.

"¡MALDITOS INSOLENTES!" el cadáver en movimiento rugió cuando de alguna manera dio un paso adelante.

¿CÓMO? ¿CÓMO?

¡Ya ni siquiera tenía una columna intacta! ¡Ritsuka podía ver la parte posterior de la cueva a través del agujero donde debería estar el resto del torso! ¿Cómo podría caminar?

"¡NO LOS MATÉ A TODOS TU DERECHO COMO DEBO HABER!" gritó el muerto, ¡pero ni siquiera tenía los pulmones para hacerlo! "¡DEBO HABER MATADO A ESE PERRO DE LA COUNTERFORCE EN VEZ DE USARLO!"

Ritsuka dio un paso atrás, asustado.

Esto fue peor que una película de terror. Menos música de fondo aterradora pero más sentimiento de '¡oh Dios mío, vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir!'

¿Qué podría hacer él al respecto? ¡El ex hombre acababa de sobrevivir a un enorme rayo láser! ¿Había algo que Ritsuka pudiera hacer en comparación con un rayo láser casi del tamaño de un pecho? ¿Llevar al hombre muerto a Berserker funcionaría? ¿Enfrentar al gigante aterrador y dominado contra el hombre que no moriría?

Ritsuka miró al hombre que había traicionado a Chaldea y se preguntó qué podía hacer.

Lev Flauros miró a los dos humanos debajo de él y sintió ira. Tumultuosa, furia hirviendo.

Mash estaba aterrorizado, pero reunió coraje y determinación para defender a Ritsuka de alguien a quien una vez había llamado aliada.

Y usando esos dos recursos, la niña tomó su escudo y se lanzó.

Deteniéndose unos pasos por delante de Ritsuka, apretó los dientes y levantó el escudo.

Luego lo golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo en un gesto de desafío. Una declaración de que la humanidad aún no estaba muerta.

Y de todas las cosas que sucedieron, el Tirano de los Caballeros explotando su Noble Phantasm a toda costa, un hombre de mimbre gigante caminando hasta que fue incendiado, y un técnico disparando un rayo de ataque desde el futuro, la cueva decidió que fue Mash golpeando su escudo contra el suelo que era la pluma en la espalda del camello.

Las tres personas en la caverna hicieron una pausa para mirar hacia arriba cuando escucharon y vieron que la montaña comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

"Parece que esta Singularidad ha tenido suficiente", dijo Lev Lainur Flauros, su voz llena de malicia e irritación, pero inhumanamente tranquila.

Sin embargo, no se preocupe, Ritsuka y Mash también sentían suficiente miedo para cubrir su cuota.

"Mash, ¿puedes usar tu Noble Phantasm para protegernos?" Ritsuka preguntó en un susurro mientras veía caer las rocas.

"Sí, pero no", susurró ella. "Puedo evitar que las rocas nos aplasten, pero no puedo hacernos respirar después de ser enterrados".

"Maldito Saber y su Master," gruñó Lev, su voz adquiriendo frustración y molestia. "Incluso después de tus muertes, todavía me estás causando problemas aquí. ¡Si ella hubiera obedecido y tomado el Santo Grial-!"

Lev se detuvo cuando una roca cayó donde había estado parado.

"Adiós, Romani, Mash y Candidato # 48. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, más importante que disfrutar de traer tu fallecimiento. ¡Disfruta de tu deglución por la deformación dimensional-!"

El discurso del hombre terminó cuando otra roca casi cayó sobre él nuevamente, obligándolo a desaparecer en un estallido de luz antes de que golpeara.

Mientras tanto, Mash acababa de sacar a Ritsuka del camino de una roca que cae del tamaño de un automóvil. Al escuchar el gemido y el retumbar del techo cuando las grietas se ensancharon y las rocas se agrandaron, Ritsuka tomó una decisión rápida.

"¡Hazlo, Mash!" Ritsuka gritó mientras observaba otra roca, más grande que la primera, caer hacia ellos.

"LORD-" comenzó Mash.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su palabra, el suelo bajo sus pies se partió en dos.

Ritsuka tropezó, su cuerpo se cayó de la chica que lo llamaba 'Senpai', al igual que ella hizo lo mismo.

Golpeado por el miedo, extendió su mano hacia ella.

"¡Mash!" gritó.

"¡Senpai!" Ritsuka pudo ver una de sus manos dejar su escudo para agarrarlo.

Las dos manos alcanzaron y fallaron antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Tanto Ritsuka como Mash se tensaron y se retorcieron, tratando de agarrarlo. Y esta vez, se agarraron y se aferraron el uno al otro, encontrando comodidad y estabilidad en un mundo colapsando por el agarre de la mano de otro.

Con un tirón de su brazo, Ritsuka sintió que Mash lo atraía hacia ella, su cuerpo blindado atrapando su involuntario aparejo de cuerpo entero en el aire.

Se aferró a ella, temiendo que el techo cayera superando su sentido de propiedad.

Ayudó que cuanto más cerca estuvieran el uno del otro, mejor su escudo grande podría cubrirlos.

* * *

En la mente de Mash, el pensamiento de que _"al menos no moriría solo"_ no se iría. Un placer culpable y felicidad en este momento. Aun así, sabía que debería desear que Ritsuka no muriera con ella.

En realidad, se encontró en un momento de introspección al sentir que piedras más pequeñas y rocas rebotaban en su escudo. Ella deseaba que Ritsuka no muriera con ella. El problema era que estaba demasiado feliz de no morir sola para sentirlo con la suficiente fuerza.

La sensación de un tirón desde el interior de su ombligo le llamó la atención cuando sintió que el tiempo y el espacio se estiraban y comprimían simultáneamente.

Un Rayshift!

Los ojos de Mash se abrieron de alivio y su sonrisa se liberó cuando los colores y las luces la pasaron en la experiencia única de esta forma de viaje en el tiempo.

Ellos fueron salvados! ¡Ella y su Master no morirían!

Luego, en un tirón que Mash no recordaba, estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre una superficie fría y plana en la actualidad de Chaldea.

Mash solo parpadeó hacia la pared en su posición boca abajo, con el estómago en el suelo y la cabeza sobre el brazo.

Senpai

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y giró la cabeza, preocupada de que su Master no estuviera allí.

Solo para suspirar de alivio al encontrarlo acurrucado junto a ella, su cuerpo de lado como si se hubiera caído de una posición sentada.

Mash se puso de pie, temblando y temblando.

Ella debe estar cansada de todas las peleas que había hecho. Ella había vertido gran parte de sus reservas mágicas en combate y su Noble Phantasm que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Ella tambaleó el paso entre ella y él y cayó de rodillas en una posición casi seiza.

Una mano se movió sobre él, dudando mientras se preguntaba dónde debería comprobar.

¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba muerto?

Finalmente cayendo sobre su garganta y la vena allí, Mash esperó, su propio corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos.

Y ella sintió un latido lento latir en su cuello.

Mash se relajó sin huesos, su última preocupación se calmó.

Senpai estaba bien.

Ella lo miró con los ojos estudiando su rostro dormido.

Fue lindo. Y fue fascinante cómo dormía. Pero era interesante cómo cada vez que encontraba a su Senpai, él siempre dormía en el suelo duro y frío.

Y, sin embargo, era el único que Mash había visto dormir. Al igual que hoy cuando Fou lo encontró en el suelo en los pisos superiores después de su primera inmersión en Spiritron. O justo después del Rayshift cuando un par de esqueletos callejeros atacaron mientras él no estaba al tanto del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ocultando sus emociones y pensamientos. Y su rostro estaba relajado y ligeramente respirando, mostrando una vulnerabilidad que era diferente de su confusión que había durado toda la Singularidad.

No era diferente de cómo dormía antes, un patrón de sueño casi de libro de texto. Pero ahora que ella lo conocía mejor, era sorprendente lo mucho que se veía diferente sin su espíritu animador y ojos resueltos pero pacientes que mostraban sus emociones para que todos lo vieran.

Ritsuka respiró, su pecho se expandió ligeramente. Luego hizo una pausa y exhaló.

Mash descubrió que era nuevo e interesante. Que una persona podría verse tan diferente dormida que como estaba despierta. ¿Quién sabía que estar desprovisto de una inteligencia abrumadora podría cambiar tanto la apariencia de una persona?

Después de ver algunas repeticiones de la respiración, Mash miró hacia arriba y alrededor de la habitación, su somnolencia posterior al Rayshift la hizo bostezar ampliamente.

Senpai también debe haber sido superado por él, concluyó Mash adormilado. Comenzó el Rayshift cansado de la nueva tensión de su primera inmersión en Spiritron y la Singularidad había sido mucho más emocionante, pero agotadora que las simulaciones por las que había pasado. Es natural que esté cansado.

Mash bostezó de nuevo, este duró un rato.

Ella no pensó que iban a hacer un informe de la misión. Olga acababa de morir para que nadie estuviera allí para hacerlo.

Tal vez podría irse a dormir un poco. Su habitación estaba a una distancia considerable, pero dudaba que pronto tendrían un informe.

Ella podría ir a tomar una breve siesta, ¿verdad?

Mash parpadeó lánguidamente. Eso sonaba bien. Olga probablemente estaba muerta, por lo que no pudo mantener un informe. Lo que significaba que no necesitaba estar aquí abajo.

Mash se puso de pie somnoliento y reflexivamente miró a Ritsuka, que todavía estaba profundamente dormida en el suelo duro.

En realidad, Senpai era japonés y dormía sobre esteras de paja, la alfombra japonesa, o eso había dicho después de que ella lo encontró dormido en los niveles superiores. Y si él estaba durmiendo aquí, el suelo debía ser más cómodo de lo que ella había pensado.

Había pensado que era demasiado difícil dormir. Pero si Ritsuka lo estaba haciendo, entonces debía ser mejor de lo que había pensado.

¿Tal vez podría intentar dormir en un piso duro, solo para verlo? Después de todo, si Senpai estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, no podría ser tan malo.

Y estaba mucho más cerca que su cama, pensó Mash mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco.

Con la mente hecha una idea, Mash se recostó unos tres pies frente a su Amo, un brazo se convirtió en su almohada. Ella miró por última vez su cara dormida.

Luego cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Roman estaba arriba y fuera de su asiento, corriendo hacia la puerta el segundo después de que Shirou había logrado forzar a Flauros a cerrar el portal.

La puerta se abrió al acercarse, lo que fue una suerte porque Roman no tenía intención de detenerse.

Casi corriendo hacia la pared cuando se giró, el médico corrió hacia el área de espera.

No sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar, pero era médico. Había prestado juramento para ayudar y sanar a las personas.

Incluso si Chaldea no tuviera un cuerpo de títeres de repuesto. Incluso si no tenían nada para ayudarla. Ni siquiera los ataúdes podrían ayudar, ya que Olga no tenía un cuerpo para poner en ellos.

La mente de Roman se aceleró casi tan rápido como sus pies.

No podía usar drogas, no podía usar medicinas, no podía usar acupuntura, si tenía un mago en la mano, entonces tal vez podría usar magia pero el tipo de magia requerida estaba casi al nivel de la Tercera Magia .

Pero no tenían ningún Einzbern aquí. Sin uno de sus homúnculos, no podrían lograr una hazaña casi al borde de la Verdadera Magia.

Roman buscó en su mente y recuerdos, memorizó hechos y teorías, conocimientos y herramientas, para cualquier cosa.

Desafortunadamente, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar requería recursos que simplemente no tenía en este momento. Los recursos de Chaldea eran vastos y generalizados, pero no podían almacenar todo. Varios artefactos raros no fueron liberados de la Torre del Reloj o Atlas o el Mar Errante o incluso la Iglesia. Y los coleccionistas privados o los magos de alto rango no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a sus tesoros solo porque una organización con bolsillos sin fondo quería una muestra.

Y luego había personas como el Einzbern cuyos precios de sus productos eran simplemente demasiado altos para que Chaldea los considerara como si valieran la pena el gasto o el esfuerzo.

Pero en este momento, Roman casi deseaba haber pagado a los Einzbern su precio ridículo, fuera lo que fuese, por uno de sus homúnculos premium. Wishcraft, la capacidad de Einzbern de manifestar un efecto mágico sin conocer el misterio o cumplir con todos los requisitos anteriores al sustituir una gran cantidad de energía mágica, sería de gran ayuda en este momento.

Pero no, no Wishcraft. Roman tendría que ver con lo que tenía.

Y dado que iba a estar trabajando en un cuerpo Spiritron, eso significaba que tenía que usar la tecnología de Atlas.

Roman se preguntó si algo de lo que tenía en los bolsillos podría ayudar. Nada allí podría realmente evitar que un cuerpo espiritual muera. Congele uno, sí. Evite que un cuerpo biológico continúe muriendo, definitivamente. Curar heridas, tenía al menos cinco dispositivos diferentes.

¿Pero detener la muerte de alguien que no tenía cuerpo físico y estabilizarlo? No. La herramienta más cercana que cumpliría con ese parámetro estaba a pocos pisos de distancia, de hecho, cerca de la Cámara de experimentos de invocación. Y su respaldo estaba almacenado aún más lejos.

Pero para cuando pudiera llegar hasta aquí, Olga ya se habría ido.

Roman supo entonces que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido. No pudo salvar a Olga. No tenía ninguno de los equipos especializados para capturar su alma o contenerla. Podía repararlo, pero ¿qué podría impedir que la muerte reclamara su vencimiento?

La mente de Roman surgió con varias cosas que podrían, pero ninguna de ellas funcionaría ahora ni en Olga en su estado actual.

Roman tomó su frenética preocupación y la canalizó hacia sus piernas.

_Lo único que puedo hacer ahora_ , pensó mientras doblaba la esquina hacia la cámara principal de Chaldea, con los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo del sprint, _es ayudarla a pasar lo más pacíficamente posible._

* * *

Shirou no sabía qué hacer.

Animusphere lo había estado despotricando durante varios minutos. Sobre cómo no cumplía con los criterios de lo que le había hecho. Parecía que ella era una de las personas que se quejarían de su propio rescate si no era de su agrado.

Pero eso fue aceptable. Ella se había salvado y sus palabras de enojo le ayudaron a no pensar en las cosas.

Cosas como Arturia y la desaparición de Alter. O cómo había sido el bombardero. O que Lev, su jefe, se había poseído y los traicionó a todos y cómo él, Shirou, no se había dado cuenta. Cómo su descuido de sus defensas contra la interferencia mental lo llevó a matar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Desafortunadamente, Olga Marie Animusphere estaba en su tercera ronda de repetición.

"-la ofensa de d-donde ME TOCAS... ¡debería haberte despedido! ¡No! ¡ahorcarte y luego despedirte!" Ella despotricaba. "Y antes de que pienses que te estás yendo a la _ligera_ ", la palabra se silbó con dignidad ofendida, ira y con un fuego en los ojos. "¡Lo digo literalmente!"

Sí, ella definitivamente era uno de los tipos que se quejaban de que él no montara en un caballo blanco.

Meh, Shirou no lo hizo por su gratitud. Lo hizo porque ella necesitaba ayuda. Si ella eligió dar gratitud, fue muy amable de su parte. Si no lo hizo, ¿cambió algo?

Bueno, la opinión de Shirou sobre ella cambiaría a ser más como Rin, pero eso no cambiaría sus acciones.

Shirou nunca lamentaría haber salvado a nadie.

"Terminando el programa Rayshift", una voz imparcial de mujer llegó por el intercomunicador de la instalación. "Conversión de Spiritron invertida. Rayshift regresa en 3, 2, 1. Operación final de primer order".

"¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa!" Olga gritó en la cara de Shirou.

Shirou pensó por un momento.

"Me alegro de verte vivo, Director", dijo Shirou simplemente. Estaba fuera de prana y apenas podría sacar el rastro de una espada normal en este momento. No le quedaban gotas de sobra después de usar esas gotas para llevar a Olga al suelo. Pero Olga estaba viva ahora, así que eso era bueno y superaba todo lo demás.

"¡Por supuesto que lo estas!" Olga levantó las manos y se alejó unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta para señalarlo. "Pero no pienses que eso expresará sentimientos de-"

Ella se detuvo de repente. Los ojos de Shirou se centraron en la mujer de cabello blanco.

Sus pies brillaban.

Y mientras Shirou miraba, los bordes de sus zapatos comenzaron a desvanecerse en ese brillo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Gritó Olga mirando a sus pies. Su frente comenzó a sudar, formando gotas de condensación. "Lev, qué-"

Se interrumpió, obviamente desconcertada por la traición de su consejero más cercano.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué está pasando?" Ella entró en pánico, tratando de alejarse de sus propios pies, y cayó al suelo. Ella miró con horror fascinado los bordes desaparecidos de sus zapatos, que ahora se abría camino hasta los dedos de los pies.

Shirou estaba congelado. Nunca había visto a nadie comenzar a desaparecer así antes. Había visto morir a los Servants, pero comenzaron a brillar por todas partes antes de desaparecer. No murieron así, comenzando a desaparecer en los confines y luego abriéndose paso.

"¡Mis pies! ¿Qué les está pasando a mis pies?" la mujer entró en pánico antes de extender una mano hacia ellos.

Pero las puntas de los dedos brillaban ahora con el mismo brillo blanco que sus pies.

"¡No!" Ella gritó, retrocediendo pero no tenía sentido. Ella estaba desapareciendo. No podía escapar de sí misma "¡No, no puedo morir todavía! ¡No puedo morir!"

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!" Gritó, de repente mirando a Shirou. Podía ver sus ojos muy abiertos. Ella estaba asustada. Ella se estaba muriendo.

Pero Shirou no sabía qué hacer. No había nadie a quien pudiera derrotar para salvarla. No sabía de ningún procedimiento médico para salvarla. Ni siquiera sabía que un humano podría desaparecer así.

Si ella fuera una Servant, él podría tratar de hacer un contrato con ella, pero ella no. Ella era humana, igual que él.

"Yo, yo ..." Shirou tartamudeó con los ojos parpadeando.

¡Tenía que haber algo! Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer.

Pero no había nada. La habitación estaba vacía, CHALDEAS flotaba en su aparato, su brillo rojo brillaba y declaraba que algo seguía mal.

Shirou ya podía adivinar eso. No necesitaba una bola gigante roja brillante para decirle.

"¡Directora!" Roman gritó, resoplando y jadeando mientras entraba tambaleándose en la gran sala. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me veo bien, Roman?" Ella le gritó. "Estoy desapareciendo! Estoy desapareciendo!"

"¿Ya?" El doctor dijo sorprendido. "Escucha, si quieres decir o hacer algo, ¡comienza a reforzar tu propia existencia! Te ayudará a durar más si usas tu propio prana".

Olga se concentró, formando un pliegue en sus cejas bien cuidadas.

Pero estaba funcionando, Shirou vio con esperanza. Sus pies se estaban reformando a partir del resplandor blanco.

Pero ella seguía brillando.

El doctor se apresuró hacia Olga, su respiración era dificultosa.

Debe haber corrido hasta aquí.

Shirou se apresuró también.

"¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Shirou preguntó de inmediato, arrodillándose junto al médico.

"¿Tienes algo que pueda albergar un alma?" Roman preguntó de inmediato. "¿Un cuerpo de marioneta, o una muñeca o algo así? ¿Preferiblemente contigo?"

Shirou parpadeó. Eso sonaba sospechosamente como lo que Illya había intentado hacerle cuando lo secuestró en la 5ª Guerra del Grial.

"No", dijo Shirou. No tenía nada de eso.

El doctor maldijo. "Entonces, no, no puedes. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de atrapar su alma, pero la Cámara Experimental Rayshift está demasiado lejos de aquí para que podamos obtener las herramientas desde allí hasta aquí".

"¿Qué pasa si la trajimos allí mientras alguien la trae aquí y nos encontramos en el medio?" Shirou preguntó, preparándose para correr.

"Todavía es demasiado largo", dijo el hombre de pelo largo mientras sacaba algunos dispositivos extraños de los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Incluso si logra mantener esto el tiempo suficiente, para cuando lleguemos a la mitad, su existencia habrá sido rechazada demasiado".

"¿Rechazo?" Olga preguntó antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan. "¿Quieres decir que Gaia me está rechazando?"

"Sí", dijo Roman distraídamente, jugueteando con un dispositivo liso y negro antes de ponerlo sobre el estómago de Olga. "Sostenlo ahí, debería hacerte sentir más cómodo. El Rayshift acaba de concluir, por lo que el familiar de Spiritron se está desmoronando sin que funcione el Motor de Evocación-Invocación. La razón principal por la que aún no has desaparecido es porque CHALDEAS proporciona un campo de cobertura alrededor de Chaldea. Gaia no es tan rápido para rechazarte. Pero solo porque es mucho más lento reconocer o rechazar cosas no naturales no significa que no lo hará. Solo lleva más tiempo. Si pudiéramos establecer un campo para rechazar la influencia de Gaia, entonces posiblemente podríamos mantenerte con vida por un tiempo. Pero los talleres no permitirán que una entidad espiritual extranjera entre y Da Vinci está en medio de una delicada reparación. No la molestes sin desencadenar una reacción potencialmente catastrófica. Además, los Campos delimitados en capas a lo largo de Chaldea no la dejarían teletransportarse aquí incluso si pudiéramos contactarla ".

La mente de Shirou se aceleró.

El rechazo de Gaia fue lo que estaba matando a Olga. Shirou no sabía de nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Excepto…

"¡Contactala!" Olga ordenó, su voz contenía un poco de pánico.

"Lo intenté", Roman sacudió la cabeza. "Su comunicador está apagado. Y ella trabaja mejor sola sin que la gente la distraiga y viceversa, así que no tengo a nadie cerca de ella a quien pueda decir que vaya a buscarla".

"¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer?" Olga preguntó desesperadamente.

"Lo que puedo", dijo Roman sombríamente mientras presionaba los botones de otro dispositivo. "Voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que mueras de la manera más pacífica posible".

"No", Olga jadeó, su cuerpo brillando con una luz blanca mientras su control se deslizaba. "¡Tiene que haber algo!"

"¿Y si tuvieras un espacio separado de Gaia?" Shirou preguntó.

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida y su libertad, así como su hogar y sus amigos.

Pero si fuera para salvar a alguien, entonces lo haría sin arrepentirse.

Roman hizo una pausa, antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Shirou.

"¿Tienes ese hechizo?" Roman preguntó, una luz de esperanza parpadeando en sus ojos.

"Sí", dijo Shirou simplemente. "Tengo un Reality Marble".

Olga jadeó ante la entrada y sus extremidades y cabello se encendieron nuevamente, la luz blanca indicaba que había dejado de reforzar su existencia por un momento.

Roman se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo antes de preguntar. "¿Hostil a la vida?"

"Um", pensó Shirou en su Reality Marble.

Por lo que sentía, no era exactamente amigable con la vida ya que allí nada podía crecer. Pero parecía que podía permitir que la vida existiera allí. Mientras no necesitaras agua o comida, pero había aire y cielo y no te mataría a menos que hicieras algo para lastimarte.

"Permite la vida pero no es capaz de sostenerla", decidió Shirou.

"¿Tiene aire respirable?" Preguntó Roman, sus manos ocupadas sacando un objeto negro, gris, blanco y azul como un disco de un bolsillo. "¿Es peligroso en un grado inusual? ¿Como sorpresas, relaciones extrañas con reglas de la realidad como el flujo del tiempo, cornisas sin fondo de las que podrías caer, cosas inocuas que se vuelven peligrosas o que requieren ciertos rituales para acceder a partes?"

"Sí. No, a menos que haga algo estúpido o peligroso como recoger el arma equivocada. No a todos", respondió Shirou en orden.

Shirou había visto armas malditas antes, cuchillas condenadas a quitarle la vida a su portador. Todavía eran espadas, así que las había copiado sin poder detenerse. No planeaba usar uno, pero no podía deshacerse de ellos.

Mientras Olga no tomara una de esas armas, debería estar bien.

"Entonces solo dame un minuto y sigue reforzándote. Tomará algún tiempo ajustar estas herramientas", le dijo el médico a Olga mientras su mirada se posaba en el disco en sus manos. "Están destinados a llevar a las personas a través de texturas de Gaia o capas de realidad en caso de que un Rayshift o experimento salga mal y alguien termine fuera de fase con la capa humana. Tomará algún tiempo reutilizarlo para empujarlo a un interior textura."

El médico guardó silencio mientras se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Olga finalmente encontró su voz. Afortunadamente, ella todavía se estaba reforzando. "¡No puedes _tener_ un Reality Marble! Están a un paso de la verdadera magia. ¡De ninguna manera un joven clan de magos podría hacer algo así!"

"He estado trabajando en desarrollarlo durante una década", admitió Shirou. "Comenzó en algún momento alrededor de la Quinta Guerra del Grial y he estado trabajando para refinarlo desde que yo lo descubrí".

Se interrumpió de mencionar la participación de Rin. Probablemente no debería decirle a Animusphere, uno de los Señores de la Torre del Reloj, que uno de sus miembros más talentosos y prometedores había estado participando y realizando investigaciones ilegales sobre Reality Marbles.

Rin gritaría y lo estrangularía hasta que tuviera la cara azul si lo hacía.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, ella probablemente trataría de ver cuántos Gandr podría dispararle como castigo por incluso revelar que tenía un Reality Marble.

Eh, él se encargará cuando llegue el momento. No podía simplemente sentarse y dejar morir a una mujer.

Aunque no esperaba que Rin o Saber lo perdonaran aunque les dijera eso.

Roman estaba ocupado jugando con el interior del dispositivo extraño que tenía en la mano. Shirou nunca había visto algo así.

"Aún así", Olga sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad y rechazo. "Lo que estás diciendo es imposible. El número de intentos humanos exitosos en Reality Marbles es ridículamente bajo. No deberías poder completar uno ni siquiera en una década de trabajo".

Shirou solo se encogió de hombros. También conocía las probabilidades. Rin los miró y se lo dijo.

Todavía lo sorprendía a veces que los había superado. No era tan bueno de un mago.

En realidad, era bastante malo para ser un magus. Tanto en términos de aprender magia como de actuar como un mago.

¿Tal vez eso había sido un factor en cómo logró convertir parte de su alma en un mármol de realidad? Sería irónico si tener la actitud y las creencias de un mago le impidiera a uno lograr uno de sus mayores logros.

"Además, ¿cómo es esto posible?" Olga se volvió hacia Roman. "¿Cómo podría un mármol de realidad dentro de una persona ser capaz de contener a otra persona?"

"Es un misterio", dijo Roman casi con frialdad, con la mente enfocada en la herramienta que tenía en las manos. "Y la proximidad a True Magic significa que con un poco de suerte, podemos hacer cosas que la humanidad no puede entender".

Era difícil argumentar en contra de eso. No tenía que tener sentido, solo tenía que funcionar. A Shirou no le importaba cómo funcionaba, solo que salvó a Olga.

* * *

"Está bien", suspiró Roman al terminar el jurado manipulando el dispositivo. El Texture Shifter tenía un objetivo y era reunir un alma con el plano humano de Gaia. Estaba destinado a usarse cuando un Rayshift se desvió y dejó un alma en otro lugar que no fuera su cuerpo. Pero si las modificaciones de Roman Slap-Dash funcionaron, debería empujar un alma a otro lugar.

Era bueno que supiera tanto sobre magia moderna, mármoles de realidad y magia antigua a pesar de no tener circuitos mágicos. Si no sabía lo que sabía ...

Bueno, eso sería un problema diferente. Por ahora, tenía una operación experimental que hacer.

"Lo que vamos a hacer es tratar de cambiar la existencia de Olga de este plano de realidad a su Mármol de realidad", dijo Roman a su asistente y paciente. Los ojos marrones de Shirou y los ojos naranjas de Olga se encontraron con los suyos, determinación y resolución en el primero, mientras que el miedo dominaba en el segundo. "Nuevamente, no estoy seguro de cómo funcionará esto. Nadie ha hecho algo así, al menos no que yo sepa. Entonces, si mueres a mitad de camino, te pido disculpas. Afortunadamente, ya estás muriendo así eso cambia es cómo mueres ".

Olga no parecía consolada.

"¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?" Shirou preguntó.

Roman casi se mordió el labio.

"Para ti, nada. Solo necesito que no abras tus circuitos y la rechaces mientras viaja a tu Mármol de Realidad. Si tratas de resistir la intrusión, esto se volverá mucho más difícil. Así que espera y no hagas nada, "Roman le dijo al técnico que asintió en aceptación antes de tomar una posición más cómoda en el suelo.

Entonces Roman se volvió hacia Olga, quien valientemente estaba conteniendo su miedo. "Para usted, director, necesito que haga que su refuerzo sea lo más estable posible. Si se dispara alto, es posible que no alcance el Mármol de realidad. Si se dispara bajo, puede saltarlo. Encuentre un grado estable que pueda mantener bajo estrés y mantenerlo allí. Mientras sea estable, el dispositivo podría ser capaz de compensarlo ".

"No me gustan tus calificativos condicionales, Romani," gruñó Olga. "¿Voy a vivir o no?"

"No lo sé", Roman pasó una mano por su cabello nervioso. "Como dije, voy a hacer conjeturas aquí. No sé si el mármol de realidad de Shirou te rechazará en los límites o no. No sé si el dispositivo te sacará de esta textura de Gaia o dónde aterrizará. No sé si el dispositivo volverá a su propósito original y lo arrastrará de regreso aquí a mitad de camino. Ni siquiera sé si matará a Shirou o no. Creo que podría funcionar, pero no lo hago. "Ni siquiera sé lo suficiente como para decirte si esto tiene incluso una probabilidad del uno por ciento de éxito o supervivencia".

La boca de Olga tembló.

"Hagámoslo", dijo Shirou con determinación. "Uno por ciento o no, eso es aún mejor que alguien muriendo".

"Está bien", Roman exhaló antes de sacudirse. Ahora no era el momento para pensarlo dos veces. No con un centímetro del cabello de Olga ya desaparecido.

"Está bien, sostengan esto, los dos", dijo Roman mientras ponía el dispositivo en la frente de Olga antes de moverla para que su cabeza estuviera en el regazo de Shirou. "Pon tus manos sobre el disco".

Olga seguía temblando en silencio, su deseo de vivir en conflicto con su sentido de propiedad. Pero ella hizo lo que se le indicó, levantando ambas manos para aterrizar en el disco mientras Shirou traía sus manos físicas para hacer lo mismo.

El disco era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que todas sus manos encajaran, la mano de Roman se cernía sobre el botón de inicio incluido.

"Comenzar el procedimiento", dijo Roman, con una gota de sudor en la cara.

Roman apretó el botón y retiró la mano.

No tenía la capacidad de sentir magia o magia. No sabía cómo iba todo. Pero era su única opción.

Su único otro era darse por vencido y ver morir a Olga. Y como amigo de Marisbury y como médico que había hecho el juramento hipocrático, no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente.

En esta batalla contra la muerte, solo le quedaba una opción. Y fue una apuesta.

Pero si los pacientes lo aceptaban, su ética se cumpliría y él podría operar.

Durante un largo segundo, no pasó nada.

Y luego Olga comenzó a desaparecer, todo su cuerpo se rompió en corrientes blancas que fluyeron hacia el estómago de Shirou.

Roman tragó saliva cuando la luz blanca comenzó a doblarse prismáticamente, proyectando un arco iris de color en medio de la luz blanca del alma de Olga.

¿Estaba funcionando?

Roman sintió que esto era más difícil que la escuela de medicina. Al menos allí podría buscar tratamientos médicos anteriores, leer libros de texto, mirar videos y documentales sobre el cuerpo humano y hablar con profesionales experimentados. Aquí, él estaba saliendo de conjeturas, teoría abstracta y una oración. Lo que le recordó ...

Roman comenzó a rezar, murmuró palabras al Dios de Abraham, Isaac y Jacob, cayendo de su boca.

Si luego le preguntaras a Roman por qué estaba orando en ese momento, no podría decírtelo. Recordaba la sensación de miedo, pánico y preocupación que dominaba su paisaje emocional. ¿Había hecho lo mejor que pudo? ¿Había algo más que podría haber hecho?

¿Fue este el comienzo de la muerte de la humanidad?

El cuerpo transformado de Olga voló hacia el estómago de Shirou, las corrientes de blanco desaparecieron.

Roman notó que Shirou tenía la mandíbula firmemente presionada y apretada. Además, su lenguaje corporal era extremadamente tenso, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos obvios, el hombre temblaba minuciosamente.

Roman vio como el último mechón de blanco multicolor se absorbía en el cuerpo de Shirou, el cambiador de textura flotaba sobre su regazo donde había estado el cuerpo de Olga.

Una pausa.

El disco cayó al regazo de Shirou. Shirou no murió.

"Uf", Roman exhaló, relajando todo su cuerpo.

"¡AAARGGH!" Shirou gritó, la cara retorciéndose de dolor. "¡Eso duele!"

"¿De Verdad?" Roman preguntó, parpadeando y un poco preocupado. No sabía si el dolor era algo bueno o malo. "¿Dónde dolió? ¿Y qué tan malo fue?"

"¡Sentí que estaba dando a luz a la inversa!" Shirou hizo una mueca, jadeando un poco.

"Uhhh", dijo Roman, parpadeando en una momentánea confusión. "Entonces, ¿tus caderas y tu estómago? ¿Es ahí donde? ¿Tus circuitos mágicos se sienten hinchados?"

¡No lo mires así! Roman no había dado a luz antes. Era bastante raro en Chaldea que las personas fueran a nacer vivos.

"No, no del todo. Más dolor extremo en todas partes," Shirou se detuvo, colapsando y acostada sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el techo. "Obviamente nunca he dado a luz, pero ciertamente me pareció que sonaba una vez que un bebé decidió salir en medio de una batalla. Esa no fue una parte divertida de pelear en la puerta principal mientras gritaba instrucciones a el padre y la madre en el sofá ".

Roman recordó que Shirou era una de las personas aquí con experiencia de combate real. Posiblemente el único que queda después del sabotaje de Lev.

"Bueno", pensó Roman en voz alta. "El dolor tiene sentido. Quiero decir, acabas de aceptar a una persona, de ninguna manera eso podría ser indoloro".

"No me había dado cuenta", comentó Shirou sarcásticamente. "Solo vi y sentí a una persona moverse a través de mí. ¿Quién sabía que sería indoloro?"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Roman, una sonrisa nerviosa cayó sobre sus labios. "Supongo que el dolor habría sido una reacción que debería haber esperado, ¿eh?"

"Hubiera sido bueno saber de antemano", se quejó Shirou, aún sin moverse. Estaba completamente exhausto de usar el Noble Phantasm, Caliburn, contra Lev.

"Bueno, no hay daño, no hay falta?" Roman dijo mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo una mueca. Sus rodillas y piernas parecían haber sido pinchadas con alfileres y agujas. "¿Todo está perdonado?"

"Mucho dolor", Shirou no estuvo de acuerdo con su postura. "Ciertamente se sintió como un daño".

Roman hizo una mueca. Mirando hacia atrás, tal vez debería haber pensado un poco más sobre cómo se sentirían los participantes.

Pensando en ello, ¿cómo se habría sentido Olga? Si Shirou lo hubiera comparado con dar a luz a la inversa ...

"Oh, Olga me va a matar", murmuró Roman en voz baja, temiendo la reacción cuando Olga fue sacada del mármol de la realidad en un cuerpo de marioneta.

"Dr. Roman", dijo Tom desde el Centro de Comando, su imagen en color saliendo del comunicador de Roman. "El 48º Maestro y Mash Kyrielight han regresado con éxito. Las lecturas indican que son estables, los valores de distorsión son mínimos pero son bastante bajos en reservas Od".

"Entendido", Roman respiró aliviado. Los dos habían regresado sanos y salvos. No había estado muy seguro de su regreso seguro, ya que Chaldea nunca antes había llamado a una persona de una Singularidad. Por otra parte, Chaldea ni siquiera había encontrado una Singularidad antes de esta, por lo que Roman sabía.

Pero si podían regresar con seguridad de Singularidades, entonces todo estaba bien.

¿O era?

"Los revisaré. Hazles un chequeo y todo", decidió Roman mientras comenzaba a buscar dónde habían dejado a los dos miembros restantes de los equipos Maestros. "Tom, termina los procedimientos finales para mí si quieres. Ah, y dile a Da Vinci que venga aquí tan pronto como puedas contactarla. Me gustaría que deshaga el lavado de cerebro de Lev sobre Shirou y verifique a todos antes de que algo malo pueda suceder. ".

"¿Peor que lo que ya pasó?" Tom preguntó, levantando una ceja, refiriéndose a la devastación entre los genios que Olga había empleado como parte de su Chaldea.

"Sí", respondió Roman pesadamente cuando encontró a la pareja, recordando la destrucción que había ensuciado esta habitación. Ya no lo parecía, pero para alguien que recordaba haber limpiado la habitación y metido 46 Maestros en la criopreservación ...

Era demasiado fácil de recordar.

"Entendido", dijo el hombre físicamente grande, asintiendo una vez, antes de que el holograma se apagara.

Roman se dirigió hacia los cuerpos colapsados de Mash y Ritsuka hasta que Shirou habló.

"¿Doctor?" Shirou preguntó, su voz cansada. "¿La salvamos?"

Roman vaciló.

¿Habían salvado a Olga? Honestamente no lo sabía. Olga había desaparecido y ciertamente había sido un tipo diferente de desaparición que cuando Gaia había comenzado a rechazarla.

¿Pero entró en el mármol de realidad de Shirou o en algún plano de existencia donde Gaia no la rechazaba? ¿O incluso ahora estaba siendo rechazada y su espíritu moviéndose hacia la otra vida?

Roman no lo sabía.

Pero si tuviera que adivinar ...

"Creo que sí", dijo el hombre tentativamente antes de que algún instinto le dijera que mirara hacia atrás.

El hombre japonés estaba sonriendo. Una gran, brillante, brillante sonrisa. Como si la misión de su vida estuviera completa y la hubiera encontrado increíblemente satisfactoria.

Roman se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué Shirou sonreía tan feliz a pesar de sentir una intensa cantidad de dolor antes?

Pero eso podría ser un problema para otro día, decidió Román mientras se apresuraba a comprobar quién había salvado a la humanidad y había conquistado la Singularidad F. En este momento, tenía que asegurarse de que Mash estuviera bien. Que no había perdido su vida o poder al regresar de la Singularidad como Demi-Servant.

No creía que ella lo hubiera hecho, pero su preocupación lo estaba corroyendo para comprobar y ver por sí mismo.

_Solo hay una cosa que me molesta,_ pensó Roman mientras comenzaba a preocuparse por la chica inmóvil. _¿Por qué ese Saber mencionó la Grand Order y se la entregó a esos tres como un cargo? Estábamos operando bajo la Primera Order, no bajo la Grand Order. ¿Y por qué esos tres?_

_Mash, Shirou y Ritsuka. Lo único común es que los tres tienen experiencia como Master y contribuyeron a su derrota._

_¿Y realmente hemos terminado? La humanidad todavía no se puede encontrar, ni después de 2019 ni tampoco en el pasado. Lev sigue ahí afuera también. _Roman pensó mientras miraba el globo rojo brillante en el centro de la habitación. Estaba contando los latidos del corazón de Mash, aliviado de que aún podía sentirlos, de que Mash estaba vivo. _Y nadie más nos ha contactado a pesar de estar fuera de contacto durante varios días. Alguien, la ONU, la Asociación de Magos, alguien debería haber enviado a alguien para que nos vigilara. Si no lo han hecho o no pueden ..._

_Entonces algo está mal. Y tendremos que arreglarlo._

_¿O ya es demasiado tarde?_

* * *

Olga Marie miró a su alrededor el mármol de realidad de Shirou Emiya.

Un cementerio de espadas en un páramo marrón con aproximadamente dos docenas de engranajes gigantes en el cielo.

Levantándose de donde había emergido en esta textura interna, Olga pudo ver más allá.

Y todo lo que vio fue una colección casi infinita de espadas, lanzas, arcos, flechas y docenas de otros tipos de armas. Además, una armadura yacía allí y podría haber más escondido entre el resto.

Y en el horizonte, ¿es eso un oasis de verde y azul?

Ella sacude la cabeza. El calor debe estar llegando a ella. Todo el mármol de realidad es un páramo gigantesco con un sol tenue y nubes en lo alto. Hay una colina con pocas espadas hermosas, armas y una armadura azul y de acero, así como una armadura negra de cuerpo completo en el lado opuesto de la colina de la armadura azul. En la cima había dos espadas, una familiar espada negra y roja y la otra un hermoso Noble Phantasm dorado y azul que Shirou había usado para detener a Lev. Dado que es la única colina en este mármol de realidad, tanto la colina como las cosas en ella deben tener un significado especial.

A diferencia de la Tierra, un Reality Marble no necesita ser diverso en topografía. De hecho, era más probable que fuera uniforme si recordaba correctamente la cartilla teórica de la Torre del Reloj sobre Reality Marble. El resultado de una mente humana y un alma infinitamente inferiores a las de Gaia.

No hay forma de que haya vegetación lejana. El calor debe estar jugando espejismos en ella.

Hablando del calor, desea no haberse puesto el abrigo. ¡Hace demasiado calor aquí!

¡Pero ella es Olga Marie Animusphere, señor de la familia Animusphere y directora de Chaldea! ¡Ella no sucumbirá al calor! ¡Ella no mostrará debilidad cuando Lev venga y-!

Se desplomó en el suelo a sus pies y sollozos al recordarlo. Lev... Lev la habia traicionado.

Lev. El único hombre y amigo en el que podía confiar y en el que podía confiar. El único que se tomó la salvación de la humanidad tan en serio como ella.

Y la traicionó. Intento matarla. Intento forzarla a convertirse en una con CHALDEAS, un destino peor que la muerte.

No, Lev la mató. Destruyó su cuerpo con su bomba. Le costó su Chaldea, su señoría, todo.

Lev.

Lev, ¿POR QUÉ?

Ella aúlla su dolor en el páramo y los sollozos implacables, sintiendo las lágrimas y el sudor gotear por su rostro, un poco de mocos que brota de su nariz.

Ella desea tener helado. La haría sentir mejor. Y hacer que el calor sea más llevadero.

Pero Lev incluso había eliminado su capacidad de comer su escondite secreto de helado de Cappanari que mantenía escondido en el refrigerador de su habitación.

Estaba muerta y nunca podría abandonar este lugar.

Ella está muerta y estará sola para siempre.

Nadie la valorará nunca.

Nadie la felicitará nunca.

Ella está sola.


	16. Checklist 15

**Tres horas después de la conclusión de la Primera Orden ...**

* * *

Shirou recogió su bandeja. Pastel de pastor fue hoy. A juzgar por el olor, parecía que habían agregado un ingrediente secreto. Shirou no podía esperar para tratar de averiguar qué ingredientes habían cambiado o agregado. Cuando volviera a encontrarse con Saber, ella podría apreciar una buena comida de su tierra natal. Por el amor de la nostalgia.

Shirou se dio la vuelta y se detuvo cuando vio a Lyudmilla Baran detrás de él. Shirou rápidamente se hizo a un lado para apartarse de su camino. Probablemente tenía hambre y quería una comida.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Shirou, incapaz de entender lo que había dicho.

"Perdón por acusarte", dijo de nuevo, al mismo volumen. "Fuiste utilizado en contra de tu voluntad. No fue tu intención. Eras solo la herramienta de otro".

"Lo siento, todavía no puedo escucharte", repitió Shirou, inclinándose hacia adelante para escucharla mejor. "¿Puedes decir eso de nuevo?"

"Eso es todo", dijo a un volumen ligeramente más alto de lo normal antes de darse la vuelta, su cabello negro hasta los hombros volando por lo rápido que giró. Luego se alejó apresuradamente, como si tuviera un lugar donde estar.

Shirou parpadeó tras ella. Luego se encogió de hombros.

No sabía lo que ella había pedido y le había dicho que no podía oírla. Si estaba satisfecha con lo que había dicho, entonces obviamente no estaba destinado a que él lo escuchara. Obviamente ella no había estado pidiendo su ayuda, de lo contrario lo habría repetido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo oyera.

Además, ¡tenía que comer el pastel de Pastor! Que afortunadamente no había sido robado de ningún pastor real. Shirou odiaría comer el almuerzo de otro.

Hoy fue un buen día, reflexionó Shirou mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la cafetería. Sus ojos se encontraron con Hooke, que había estado comiendo su propia comida. Olfateó con desdén y se dio la vuelta.

Shirou notó que estaba sentada sola, a varias mesas de cualquier otra persona. No parecía que se llevara bien con nadie y no quería hacerlo.

Pero, de nuevo, la mayoría de los magos habían muerto hace unos días, por lo que cualquier amigo que tuviera probablemente estaba muerto.

Shirou se sentó en una mesa vacía, pensando en las últimas horas.

Después de que Caster terminó de arreglar el Fuego de Prometeo hace aproximadamente una hora, llegó a la sala Rayshift y pasó unos minutos examinando a Shirou por cualquier condicionamiento o interferencia mental que le quedaba. Después de despejar los hechizos y liberar sus recuerdos reprimidos que Lev le había ocultado a Shirou, Leonardo le había dado una buena factura de salud y lo había proclamado libre e independiente si estaba fuera de Od.

Shirou ya no estaba bajo el control de un enemigo. No solo eso, había salvado a alguien de morir y la vida era buena.

Para él al menos. No es así para todos los que murieron en la traición de Lev. La pequeña sonrisa de Shirou se desvaneció al recordar a todos los que habían muerto.

No había logrado salvar a todos. Tal vez si hubiera sido mejor para resistir la magia mental, podría haber descubierto los esfuerzos de Lev antes de que estallara la bomba.

Pero, de nuevo, Leonardo había determinado que si el origen de Shirou no lo dejara con una vulnerabilidad innata a ser tomado el control, Lev probablemente no lo habría intentado. Después de todo, Lev Lainur había elegido a Shirou sobre alguien que no tenía circuitos y que no habría podido resistirse en absoluto.

Hasta donde Leonardo podía ver, había elegido a Shirou en parte para tener a alguien que pudiera moverse libremente a medida que se acercaban a la fecha exacta y en parte para asegurarse de que Shirou estuviera allí cuando explotara la bomba. Una de las compulsiones puestas en Shirou había sido estar cerca del generador de energía ese día. Si no hubiera sido por esa compulsión, Shirou podría haber estado en otro lugar, como decir que revisen las luces en otro lugar en Chaldea como originalmente había planeado hacerlo.

Shirou había sido elegido como herramienta para luego ser descartado.

Fue solo sus circuitos abiertos y reflejo para manifestar cuchillas en todo su cuerpo lo que lo había salvado de morir por la bomba que había colocado. La metralla y la explosión habían desviado las cuchillas en los bordes de su cráneo y costillas en lugar de cortar como lo había hecho con todos los demás. Las cuchillas habían sido problemáticas, pero una vez dentro de los Campos delimitados de la enfermería y las cuchillas retiradas, había podido recuperarse.

Una vez más, había sobrevivido. Una vez más, solo él había logrado superar algo que había matado a todos.

Lo odiaba tanto como odiaba el Fuego de Fuyuki. Sin embargo, el pasado había terminado y él estaba vivo. Lo único que podía hacer era aprender de él, llorar el pasado, salvar lo que podía y seguir adelante. Y lo que podía hacer ahora era sentarse, almorzar y descubrir qué ingredientes se habían utilizado.

"Oooooh", Roman suspiró aliviado y se deslizó en el asiento frente a Shirou, con su propio pastel de pastor en su bandeja. El hombre de pelo largo le sonrió a Shirou a modo de saludo. "¡Estoy hambriento! ¿Cómo estás, Shirou?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Shirou simplemente. No valía la pena mencionar una compulsión ahora eliminada de querer suicidarse. "Caster me libró de la magia mental persistente, así que ahora soy mi propia persona. Además, Lev solo me usó para plantar las bombas en sus ubicaciones preseleccionadas. Caster pensó que podría haber estado demasiado ocupado para plantarlas sin que alguien se diera cuenta después de que se eligió la fecha y la hora del Rayshift, así que preparó el temporizador para las bombas él mismo, pero me las dio para ponerlas en su lugar ".

Shirou solo había colocado dos de las tres bombas. Lev había colocado la bomba en la sala de control él mismo y proporcionó las bombas y preparó los lugares para las bombas. Con todo, Shirou acababa de ser la herramienta de otra persona para el ataque.

Shirou apretó el puño que no sostenía su tenedor.

Eso estuvo mal. Simplemente era moralmente incorrecto.

Roman escuchó, dando su primer mordisco mientras Shirou había hablado. Trago y dijo el director interino. "Bueno, al menos eso está resuelto".

Shirou sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo. "No se resuelve hasta que sepamos cómo Lev fue poseído o convertido y quién está detrás de él. Si pudieran hacerlo con Lev, también podrían hacerlo con alguien más".

"Bueno, sí", Roman estuvo de acuerdo algo incómodo. "Pero esa no es nuestra función. Solo tenemos que restablecer la comunicación con la ONU y la Torre del Reloj y obtener lo que CHALDEAS, LAPLACE, SHEBA o TRIMEGISTUS no funcione correctamente. Pueden encargarse de Lev y sus aliados".

"¿Uno de ellos está funcionando mal?" Shirou preguntó, mordiendo.

Esos fueron cuatro de los cinco grandes inventos de Chaldea. Los que en Chaldea estaba operando para la Primera Order. CHALDEAS por brindar información sobre el presente, pasado y futuro. LAPLACE, SHEBA y TRIMEGISTUS se basaron en el análisis de CHALDEAS y en el cuidado de otras funciones menores.

Si uno de ellos fue saboteado o funciona mal, entonces tuvieron la suerte de recuperar a los Maestros con vida.

"Sí, siguen diciendo que no hay nada que detectar. Ningún humano en ningún lugar en los últimos 2000 años o incluso durante el próximo año o dos, y mucho menos durante el próximo siglo. Pero, por supuesto, eso es imposible". Roman le estrechó la mano.

"Sí, estamos aquí. Al menos debería poder detectarnos". Shirou estuvo de acuerdo antes de morder. "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?"

"Sí, pero eso es principalmente en la sala del generador", dijo Roman. "Tenemos a la mayoría de los magos mirando por encima de los cuatro, pero no sabrían ni siquiera la mitad de las partes de un generador si estuviera etiquetado. Sin embargo, gracias por ofrecerlo".

"No es nada", dijo Shirou. No solo no le gustaba aburrirse, especialmente cuando había algo que podía estar haciendo, sino que quería ayudar. "Más para mi propio beneficio realmente".

"Benefi- ah" Roman hizo una mueca ante la idea. "Sabes, Shirou, no fue tu culpa. El hecho de que alguien te haya vencido no significa que seas responsable de lo que te hicieron después. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, estoy seguro, pero a veces la vida es tan injusta como esa". "

"Ah", agregó Shirou sin comprometerse. Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

Shirou miró su plato. Había estado tan feliz por salvar a Olga y ahora esto.

Olga

"Ahora que lo pienso," Shirou levantó los ojos ahora que recordaba algo por lo que tendrían que preocuparse. "¿Cómo vamos a alimentar a Olga?"

"Solo manifiesta el Reality Marble", dijo Roman despectivamente mientras continuaba comiendo. "Ten comida preparada para darle. Debería ser lo suficientemente simple".

"Pero no sé cómo", admitió Shirou. "Puedo sacar cosas de él con bastante facilidad, pero no sé cómo manifestarlo fuera de mi cuerpo".

"Solo requiere que conectes un campo acotado personal con el Reality Marble y que tengas una canasta de comida o algo en el campo. Mantenlo lo suficiente como para que ella pueda comerlo. No es ciencia de cohetes", dijo Román fácilmente antes. tomando otro bocado "Ah, y si te preocupa que la comida permanezca dentro de ella, no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que ha ingerido la comida o la bebida, terminar con el Campo delimitado no debería sacarla de su estómago ni nada".

"Sobre eso-" comenzó Shirou tímidamente.

Roman gimió y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar el sonido de esto?"

"-No sé cómo hacer un campo acotado correctamente. Manifestar mi Reality Marble dentro de un campo acotado es literalmente el último paso que tengo para completarlo", terminó Shirou, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. "Creo que puedo descubrir cómo cambiar entre mi Reality Marble y el mundo tarde o temprano, pero no sé cómo limitarlo a un área más pequeña. Sin limitar el tamaño, gastaría todo mi Od en solo el primer segundo y que se derrumbe el siguiente ".

Roman miró a Shirou, su próximo bocado olvidado en su tenedor que estaba en su plato.

"¿Cómo no sabes cómo hacer un campo acotado?" Roman preguntó sorprendido con incredulidad. "Es uno de los fundamentos de la magia, ¿no? ¿O eso cambió mientras no estaba prestando atención?"

"Sí, todavía lo es", acordó Shirou. "Pero soy una basura total en magecraft y mi primer maestro no pudo enseñarme mucho. Mi segundo maestro lo intentó una vez, pero después de que lo estropeé lo suficiente como para dañar su taller, pospuso esa lección. No hemos continuado desde que sucedió eso ".

_Rin estaba planeando completar esa lección la próxima vez que visité la Torre del Reloj_ , recordó Shirou. Con suerte, no le importaría que él estudiara con anticipación.

¿A quién estaba bromeando? Ella estaría extremadamente molesta por estas circunstancias. ¿Qué bueno que le haya dicho que fuera maestra de Caldea? Tal vez evitaría que lo matara por la maldicion de Gandr.

Roman gimió y bajó la cabeza, llevando ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras palmeaba la cara.

"Una de las técnicas más básicas de magecraft y la expresión más fuerte de un Reality Marble y no sabes cómo hacerlo", dijo su voz apagada debajo de su mano cubriendo su rostro.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Shirou.

Simplemente no había priorizado aprender a hacer un campo acotado después de su primer desastre. Había elegido aprender otras cosas como sobre el reverso del mundo y Avalon.

"Bueno, esto no es bueno, no es bueno en absoluto. Pero supongo que esa es la mano con la que nos reparten", suspiró Roman mientras descubría su rostro. "¿Qué tal si Da Vinci te enseña? No debería tomar mucho tiempo, ella es bastante talentosa en todo, por lo que la enseñanza también debería estar en la lista".

"Suena bien", estuvo de acuerdo Shirou. Tendría que ser un tonto para no aceptar lecciones de magia de un Servant Caster. Especialmente cuando la vida de alguien estaba en juego. Tardíamente, recordó algo sobre lo que debería advertir a Roman. "Oh, pero debido a mi alineación de Elemento y Origen, podría llevarme mucho más tiempo de lo normal aprenderlo".

Roman frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, buscando a todo el mundo como si temiera un dolor de cabeza inminente que no podía evitar. "¿Cuanto tiempo más?"

"No lo sé", dijo Shirou honestamente. "Parece ser multiplicativo o exponencial. Lo que podría llevar a un genio al día podría llevarme una o dos semanas, posiblemente tres, para aprender".

Roman golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras abría los ojos y gritaba. "¡Eso empeora las cosas! ¡No tenemos semanas, apenas días! ¡Morirá mucho antes de eso!"

Shirou dejó que el médico divagara y eliminara el miedo del sistema del pobre hombre mientras mordía su pastel. Un alivio del estrés, como la ventilación, ayudó a las personas y Roman fue probablemente el más estresado de todos.

El cordero fue especialmente bueno. ¿Quizás lo habían preparado de una manera específica?

El doctor eventualmente notó que todos los demás lo miraban y se sentó abruptamente, gritando una disculpa. Unas respiraciones relajantes después, abrió los ojos, listo para continuar.

"Muy bien, ¿entonces no hay posibilidad de que el tiempo se mueva más lento allí? ¿O de estar fuera del tiempo?" el doctor suspiró antes de preguntar sin ningún indicio de esperanza en su voz. Más de una resignada aceptación a lo inevitable.

"Déjame comprobar. No, no ha cambiado desde la última vez que preguntaste", respondió Shirou con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Correcto, correcto. No hay necesidad de ser tan burlón", continuó el médico, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede vivir allí?"

"No hay comida ni agua, así que tres días, creo", respondió Shirou seriamente antes de dudar. "¿No podríamos insertar comida o bebida directamente en el Reality Marble? ¿Cómo hicimos con Olga?"

"No", Roman rechazó instantáneamente cuando sacó su comunicación y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos y archivos. "Necesitamos algo de resistencia a la magia. Demasiado parecido a si Olga se hubiera resistido y terminaríamos con ella sin poder entrar y quedar atrapada afuera. Demasiado poco, como si fuera comida con casi ninguna resistencia a la magia, entonces se deslizará hacia el final y terminará en otro lugar. Podríamos intentar encantarlo, pero no sé qué requeriría poner compuestos orgánicos muertos en un Reality Marble. Descubrirlo requeriría establecer nuevos experimentos, lo que requiere tiempo, lo cual Olga no tiene. No, la única forma es poner un campo limitado y usar esa área para entrar directamente en el Reality Marble. Y como mago, debería poder durar un poco más de tres días, pero la Singularidad ya ha agotado su Od y sus recursos. Así que hagamos esto para el tercer día o de lo contrario podríamos perderla de todos modos ".

"Ya veo", dijo Shirou, frunciendo el ceño. La lógica del doctor tenía sentido.

Pero ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo para ver si Shirou podía aprender a usar un campo acotado lo suficientemente eficiente como para que le dieran a Olga tiempo para comer.

Si bien Shirou era un magus de tercer nivel y lo había sido durante más de una década, aprender nuevas formas de magia no era su fuerte.

"Será mejor que contactemos a Da Vinci", dijo Roman, preocupado, acercándose a su comunicador en su muñeca. "No hay tiempo que perder".

Shirou asintió y se apresuró a terminar su comida.

Necesitaría la energía para las lecciones.

* * *

"Está bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es simplificar todo", dijo Caster mientras escribía en un teclado virtual, sus ojos firmemente clavados en un holograma separado de texto y números. "Con eso quiero decir todo. Tu dieta, tu ciclo de sueño, tu horario de trabajo y tu ingesta de medicamentos. Dado que este es un esfuerzo de aprendizaje a largo plazo con una necesidad a corto plazo de resultados, tu sueño es extremadamente importante. Sin un sueño adecuado extendido en momentos importantes, tomará más tiempo aprender el próximo paso del que podemos permitirnos. Ya le he enviado los documentos que contienen qué alimentos necesitará comer y qué materiales recreativos mejorarían su aprendizaje además de todo más."

"Um", comenzó Shirou al darse cuenta de lo ocupado que estaba el Servant. Ella ya estaba haciendo múltiples tareas en tres cosas diferentes y estaba a punto de supervisar su enseñanza. ¿Sería capaz de hacer todo eso?

Además, ¿qué tan controladora sería? ¿Dormir? ¿Dieta? ¿Ejercicio? Ingesta de medicamentos? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cada cuanto va a orinar y por cuánto tiempo?

"Lo primero que necesitamos es un análisis de lo que ya sabes. Mira lo que ya sabes, qué progreso tienes y qué estás haciendo mal", interrumpió Leonardo mientras se movía para tener una mejor vista de Shirou. "Simplemente cree un campo limitado de cubo pequeño frente a usted en este momento. Pequeño, ya que es importante mantener sus reservas y reducir la tensión en sus circuitos. Ignore lo que no sabe, necesito ver qué pasos sabe y cómo bien. Comienza ".

"¡Espera espera!" Shirou protestó. "Primero, ¿tenemos que rediseñar todo sobre mi vida?"

"Bueno, no", admitió Leonardo mientras continuaba su trabajo. "Pero si controlamos cuando estoy trabajando contigo, puedo enseñarte mientras lo haces", ella asintió con la cabeza al trabajo debajo de ella "y todo lo demás que tengo que hacer. Si tengo suerte y nadie más lanza una bomba, puedo volver a mis proyectos personales para el final de la semana. Mi loro estaba en medio de una actualización y me gustaría terminarlo ".

"Oh", se dio cuenta Shirou. Esto fue solo una programación. Llevado al extremo que ni Rin ni ninguno de sus compañeros de clase en la Torre del Reloj harían. "¿Espera? ¿Dijiste que estabas mejorando un loro?"

"¡El es hermoso!" Da Vinci exclamo. "¡Usando la mejor precisión en el principio de Arquímedes, además de algunos motores, puedo lograr que requiera un 1.8% menos de energía mágica para volar 1.34 veces más tiempo, incluyendo nuevos colores de plumas! ¡Ahora también puede crear en un campo acotado".

"Y esto nos ayudará a salvar a Olga más rápido, ¿verdad?" Shirou preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Da Vinci con resolución. "Si un slowpoke no me hace perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas redundantes".

"Está bien", dijo Shirou, todavía inseguro sobre cómo funcionaría esto. Pero si eso ayudara, y el tiempo fuera corto ... "Trace..."

El ojo del Servant se crispó.

"Circuitos nerviosos", dijo con disgusto mientras continuaba su trabajo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? No importa. No los estás usando ahora".

"¿Cómo sabías que una vez usé circuitos nerviosos?" Shirou preguntó con curiosidad mientras sus circuitos palpitaban en anticipación de ser utilizados.

"Soy _el_ genio universal, Leonardo da Vinci", dijo como si fuera tan obvio como el sol brillando en el cielo. "Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente como si esperara dolor físico. Un circuito apropiado solo sería dolor espiritual, pero tenía una expectativa de dolor fisiológico centrado en la médula espinal. Sin embargo, su producción de energía espiritual pasiva es demasiado grande para un circuito nervioso, por lo que debe haber estado usando los circuitos adecuados. La única explicación razonable es que pasaste años entrenando a tu cuerpo para usar los circuitos nerviosos, solo para cambiar a los circuitos adecuados. Si tuvieras una cresta, podría ser posible que estuvieras usando eso, pero no lo tienes, así que esa opción fue descartada ".

Shirou parpadeó ante el desmoronamiento preciso de pistas muy leves.

"Um, sí", admitió. "Aunque es increíble que hayas conseguido todo eso".

"Soy un genio", se hinchó Leonardo con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Realmente, deberías esperar cosas así de mí, el artista de la Mona Lisa. Un análisis simple como ese no es nada comparado con la recreación de la Mona Lisa. Mi cuerpo es una obra de arte, ¿no?"

La Caster se dio la vuelta, su vestido revoloteó mientras mostraba su cuerpo.

"Uh", Shirou parpadeó ante el rápido cambio de tema antes de preguntar un poco confundido "¿Creaste tu cuerpo?"

¿Todos los Servants Caster eran capaces de hacer cosas así?

"Por supuesto", dijo Leonardo. "Lo modelé con la belleza perfecta. ¿No lo harías si pudieras? Vamos, ¿seguramente mi cuerpo vale más que unas pocas alabanzas pasajeras?"

"¿Seguro?" Shirou preguntó, perdiéndose en el tempo de Leonardo Da Vinci.

¿Por qué estaba dando vueltas de un tema a otro tan rápido?

"Es hermoso", acordó Shirou, pensando que el Servant estaba buscando cumplidos. "No podría decir que fue artificial en absoluto".

"¿Cuál sería el punto de habitar un cuerpo inhumano o feo?" Leonardo preguntó, mirándolo como si estuviera loco antes de suspirar. "Ni siquiera ves las proporciones matemáticas, ¿verdad?"

"No", admitió Shirou sin vergüenza. Le había ido bien en la clase de matemáticas, pero eso fue hace una década.

"Entonces debes hacer tu espada por instinto", analizó Da Vinci con una mirada remota en sus ojos. "Excepto, le das algo de experiencia prestada y luego actúas por instinto, confiando en tu Sword Origin para lograr hazañas en tu especialidad que la mayoría de los herreros no podrían ni siquiera imaginar. Bueno, tendré que ajustar el plan de la lección para esa mentalidad entonces. Una mentalidad intuitiva y centrada en la experiencia, sin discernir de quién es la experiencia ".

"Ah, cierto", Shirou sacudió la cabeza para reenfocarse en el propósito de que estuvieran aquí. Salvar a Olga aprendiendo a crear campos delimitados.

"Ahora, el tiempo es corto, así que comencemos". Da Vinci dijo antes de regresar al trabajo.

* * *

Olga se había desabrochado el cuello de la camisa y se había quitado la chaqueta para usarla como cojín.

¡Este Reality Marble estaba demasiado caliente! ¡El sol brillaba y la horneaba y ni siquiera había un árbol o edificio que pudiera usar como sombra! ¡Lo único que podía ofrecer sombra era la gran espada de roca en su espalda y hacía tanto calor como todo lo demás!

Al menos había logrado inclinarlo para que en realidad le diera sombra ahora. ¿Por qué el Reality Marble de Shirou tenía el sol directamente encima? ¿No consideraba cómo se sentiría estar dentro?

¡Y por qué todo estaba tan claro! El suelo era rocoso, agrietado y yermo con nada más que un espejismo lejano de verde y una colina baja y crestas. Cuando tuvo sed, caminó hacia la imagen verde, esperando encontrar algo de agua, pero nunca se había acercado más.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que el Reality Marble era un bucle. Había pasado exactamente la misma espada y colina tres veces antes de estar convencida. El espejismo verde no era en realidad parte del mundo, solo una ilusión lejana de vida y agua. Parecía que no había nada que pudiera vivir aquí y nada.

Honestamente, con todas las espadas pegadas hacia arriba, sin una sola a su lado, parecía un cementerio gigante.

Fue espeluznante. ¡Como si pudieras lanzar un fantasma o un poltergeist aquí y no se sentiría fuera de lugar en absoluto!

Olga frunció el ceño mientras el sol seguía brillando. Ella era el fantasma. ¡Ella no quería estar aquí en absoluto!

El estómago de Olga gruñó y ella lo miró antes de darse por vencida. ¡No había nada para comer, nada para beber y hacía demasiado calor!

Honestamente, no había nada que hacer aquí. ¡No podía trabajar, no podía encontrar comida, tenía la garganta reseca y dolorida, CHALDEAS necesitaba mantenimiento, su único amigo la había traicionado y estaba atrapada en esta miserable excusa para un Reality Marble!

Ella se sorbió la nariz ya que todavía sentía goteo después de su llanto.

¿Cuándo iban a sacarla de aquí?


	17. Checklist 16

"Los Servant debidamente convocados como Caster o Saber, son familiares después del tipo de Ghost Liners. Se los declara comúnmente como el más fuerte de todos los familiares posibles a pesar de tener más en común con los espíritus convocados en lugar de una extensión de un mago. Para manifestar, una extensión del Espíritu Heroico se extrae del Trono de los Héroes cerca de la Raíz de Akasha y se le da un Spirit Origin para poseer ".

Ritsuka miró fijamente a Mash, que había pedido que se reunieran en la biblioteca para su lección sobre "Cómo ser un maestro". Romani había sentido que cuanto menos pudiese avergonzar Ritsuka a Chaldea y Olga (principalmente a esta última) cuando interactuaba con los futuros inspectores que seguramente vendrían después de que se resolviera el problema de comunicación, mejor.

La biblioteca no era lo que Ritsuka había esperado. Había esperado ver libros. En cambio, había numerosos cubículos y cientos de pantallas diferentes de diferentes formas y tamaños en todas partes. Ah, y también había varias impresoras, dispositivos y algunas máquinas extrañas que Ritsuka pensó que podrían ser impresoras 3D o cosas mágicas.

Aparentemente, Chaldea tenía una biblioteca digital, no física.

"¿Um, Senpai?" Mash preguntó con incertidumbre mientras se deslizaba las gafas por la nariz. "¿Hay algo que no entiendas?"

"Sí", asintió Ritsuka, sintiéndose completamente abrumado. "Todo ello."

Los hombros de Mash, al oir eso, se desplomaron.

"O-Ok entonces. Iré a buscar a alguien más, espera no, no puedo hacer eso", murmuró para sí misma más que él en su depresión. "Todos los demás están ocupados, así que tendré que hacerlo mejor. Um, ¿hay algo más básico que eso?"

Ritsuka permaneció en silencio mientras Mash pensaba para sí misma antes de asentir en conclusión.

Berserker, Caster, Archer, Assassin, Rider y Lancer. Esas siete son las clases estándar y se desglosan aún más en las clases de caballería y las clases de caballeros, pero también están las Clases Extra como Shielder— "

"Whoa, whoa," protestó Ritsuka, levantando la mano. "¡Demasiado! ¡No puedo entenderlo tan rápido!"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Mash con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro.

"Sin embargo, es lo mejor", dijo Ritsuka, con el corazón picado por su desilusión. "Entonces, ¿básicamente, un Servant es parte de una persona famosa que se hizo más fuerte que en vida?"

"Um, sí", dijo Mash con una expresión complicada en su rostro. "Esa es una forma de verlo ..."

"Y todos los humanos reencarnan, pero si logras ser una de esas personas, ¿ya no lo haces?" Ritsuka continuó.

"Sí", asintió Mash.

"¿Y podemos convocar a esas personas? ¿Como un Isekai excepto que convocas a una persona famosa en lugar de una persona promedio?" Ritsuka continuó.

"¿Isekai?" Mash inclinó la cabeza. "No sé esa palabra, lo siento".

"Um, ¿sabes, el género ficticio en el que una persona muere o es convocada a un mundo nuevo y se vuelve muy poderoso con una habilidad tramposa?" Ritsuka explicó después de un momento de sorpresa.

"Bueno, algunos de los Servants han sido de líneas de tiempo paralelas, como los dos Saber de la Tercera Guerra del Grial, por lo que eso no es demasiado inexacto. Y sus habilidades y Noble Phantasm pueden cambiar el mundo y proporcionar ventajas significativas contra sus oponentes. Creo que nosotros podríamos llamar a convocar a un Servant como Isekai ", continuó Mash, parpadeando antes de estallar en una sonrisa. "Me alegra que lo sepas un poco, Senpai".

"Bueno, excepto que esto es la vida real y eran solo ficción. Dudo que sea demasiado relevante. Probablemente solo superficialmente igual que la mayoría de la ficción", Ritsuka rechazó el elogio dado. "Y no sé nada sobre las clases o los espíritus heroicos, así que aprecio que me hayas ayudado".

"Correcto", dijo Mash con un poco de ánimo alentando su espíritu. "Así que tenemos las siete clases estándar más las clases adicionales. Cada clase tiene un rol en el que encajan y el Servant manifiesta una faceta del Espíritu Heroico que encaja en ese aspecto. Un Servant Saber sería diferente a un Servant Lancer incluso si se basan en el mismo espíritu heroico ".

"¿Eh?" Ritsuka parpadeó. "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Son diferentes facetas de la misma persona", repitió Mash. "Un Saber sería la parte del Espíritu Heroico más adecuado para la esgrima. Un Lancer reflejaría el momento en que un Espíritu Heroico estaba en su mejor momento al usar una lanza o lanza. Por ejemplo, si un Espíritu Heroico de la Edad Media de Europa tuviera su pico en la vida por usar una lanza varios años antes de que alcanzaran su punto máximo para la esgrima, el Lancer sería más joven que el Saber incluso si ambos fueron convocados ".

"Entonces, ¿un Servant podría recurrir a diferentes partes de la vida?" Ritsuka frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo uno podría ser una forma infantil o una forma adulta de la misma persona?"

"¡Sí exactamente!" Mash le sonrió y Ritsuka sintió que le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Um, ¿cuáles son los roles que mencionaste de nuevo?" preguntó el nuevo mago, curioso. "Recuerdo a Saber, Caster y Lancer, pero, ¿qué eran los otros?"

"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin y Berserker", repitió Mash.

"Saber, Archer y Lancer puedo suponer lo que son", dijo Ritsuka, haciendo conexiones cerebrales. "¿Supongo que Caster y Assassin son magos y asesinos? Y Berserker sería-"

Tanto Ristuka como Mash se estremecieron cuando los recuerdos del gigante negro arrasaron.

"Correcto", tragó Ritsuka. "Puedo verlo ahora. ¿Pero por qué se querría un Rider?"

"Creo que Rider fue el primero en el que peleamos", dijo Mash amablemente. "Los Rider suelen ser clases rápidas que montan bestias poderosas en la batalla. A menudo, un Rider es el Servant con los Noble Phantasm más o más fuertes en una Guerra del Grial. Pero hay muchos Espíritus Heroicos que rompen la convención, por lo que las clases son más como un énfasis para el Servant en lugar de un ajuste perfecto ".

"¿Entonces cada clase tiene algo en común?" Ritsuka analizó. "¿Cómo todos los cuadrados, rombos, diamantes y rectángulos son paralelogramos, pero cada uno es único y algunos podrían no parecerse en absoluto? ¿Como el Archer que luchó lanzando espadas?"

"Precisamente", Mash asintió de acuerdo. "Al conocer la clase, tienes una idea de en qué es bueno el Servant y qué habilidades tiene, pero puede que no las use como es de esperar. Archer era bueno en la lucha a distancia y tenía Resistencia Mágica, como sugirió su clase, pero también era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, cada clase tiene una habilidad que tienen en común. Al igual que todos los miembros de las clases de Caballeros, que son Saber, Archer y Lancers, que tienen la habilidad de Resistencia Mágica. La clase Archer tiene Independiente Acción además de Resistencia Mágica. Pero los Rider, que son de la clase de Caballería, también tienen Resistencia Mágica junto con la habilidad de Riding. El otro miembro de las clases de Caballería son Casters, con o con la Creación de Objetos o la Creación de Territorio, y Assassin que tienen ocultamiento de presencia, lo que dificulta que los Servants o los magos los perciban. La clase final es Berserker, que cambia la cordura por un poder aún mayor, lo que se refleja en su posesión de Madness Enhancement ".

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son esas habilidades?" Ritsuka preguntó desconcertada. "Recuerdo que Olga dijo que Resistencia Mágica bloqueó la magia, pero ¿qué hace Riding? Además de saber montar a caballo".

"Riding afecta a qué vehículos y monturas puede montar un Servant", explicó Mash. "El rango les permite montar la mayoría de los vehículos, independientemente de si el vehículo existía cuando estaban vivos. Rango A les permite montar todo menos las bestias divinas y fantasmales. A + permite que el Servant monte incluso a ellos, pero no a los dragones".

"Entonces, ¿qué rango necesitarían para montar un dragón?" Se preguntó Ritsuka.

"Um, necesitarían una habilidad diferente o su leyenda para incluir específicamente montar un dragón", Mash se mordió el labio. "No estoy muy seguro de eso, en realidad. No conozco ningún espíritu heroico además de Santa Marta cuya leyenda involucra domesticar a un dragón. Se teoriza que si fue convocada como Rider, podría tener la capacidad de cabalgar el dragón Tarasque. Sin embargo, los dragones son realmente raros, así que dudo que alguna vez veamos alguno incluso en Singularidades ".

"Mier...coles", maldijo Ritsuka. No quería maldecir cerca de Mash ya que ella tenía este tipo de aire inocente que simplemente no quería contaminar. Como decirle a un niño emocionado por Navidad que Santa no era real. "Tenía muchas ganas de montar un dragón".

Mash solo lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"Los dragones dan mucho miedo, Senpai", lo regañó. "Son el pináculo de las Bestias Fantasmales y son los más fuertes en todas las categorías. Su aliento contiene más energía mágica que la que podría producir un mago de clase alta en toda su vida y devoran a los humanos simplemente por existir. Incluso si no atacan a los humanos primero , ¿por qué quieres montar uno? "

"Simplemente sonaba genial", Ritsuka se defendió débilmente. "¿Sabes que en los videojuegos, a veces podrías montar un dragón?"

"Senpai", dijo Mash severamente. "Esto no es un videojuego. No hagas cosas que te maten porque no tenemos puntos de guardado".

"Lo sé, lo sé", Ritsuka aceptó la reprimenda antes de volver al modo de lección. "Entonces, ¿qué es una bestia fantasmal?"

"Una bestia fantasmal es un animal que no pertenece a ninguna de las especies normales, como mamíferos, plantas o reptiles. Básicamente, las criaturas de la fantasía. Se dividen en tres categorías, cada una clasificada por la fuerza de su misterio que corresponde a su edad. El más débil es Monstruoso y suben a Mítico y luego Divino. Monstruoso puede ser tomado como familiares pero no Mítico. Sin embargo, las Bestias Divinas son tan poderosas que los magos modernos ni siquiera pueden esperar dañarlas. Somos simplemente muy debiles y ellos muy fuertes."

"Si no podemos hacerles daño, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos visto uno en Fuyuki?" Ritsuka preguntó. "¿Tendríamos que correr como lo hicimos contra Berserker? ¿Son tan poderosos?"

"Creo que sí", Mash aceptó vacilante. "Sin embargo, después del comienzo de la Era del Hombre, casi todas las Bestias Míticas y Divinas se fueron al reverso del mundo para que no nos encontremos con eso. Sin embargo, por si acaso, convocamos a los Servants para estar preparados ya que las singularidades no conforme a las reglas habituales. Los Servants tienen una fuerza poderosa en misterio, por lo que, dependiendo del Espíritu Heroico, pueden luchar contra tales criaturas ".

"¿Qué es el misterio?" Ritsuka preguntó. "Lo dices como si fuera algo diferente de una novela de misterio".

"Los misterios son cosas que no son asimiladas por el orden humano o el conocimiento generalizado de la humanidad. Son los conceptos, lo desconocido, lo que la humanidad no ha dominado", enseñó Mash, tratando de transmitir la grandeza del misterio. "Si la humanidad ha dominado completamente el concepto, entonces ya no tiene misterio, pero si la humanidad lo sabe, pero aún lucha por definirlo en el contexto de todo lo demás ya asimilado en la comprensión, posee algo de misterio. Pero si nadie lo entiende, posee grandes cantidades de misterio. Al final, un mago es alguien que estudia el misterio y lo mantiene oculto y desconocido de todos los demás para que siga siendo un misterio ".

"Así que los magos son como los científicos", dijo Ritsuka, haciendo clic en su lugar.

"No del todo", respondió Mash. "Los magos son los opuestos pero similares a los científicos. Un mago trata de aprender más pero mantiene su investigación en secreto. Un científico lo da a conocer a todos. Como advertencia, preguntarle a un mago sobre cómo funciona su magia es un gran tabú, así que no lo hagas". hazlo Senpai ".

"Entonces no puedo aprender magia". Ritsuka preguntó sintiéndose bastante deprimida. "Un mago no querría enseñarme".

"Algunos hechizos y sus misterios asociados solo se extienden entre los magos y se extienden ampliamente a eso. Cosas básicas como el refuerzo, la soldadura de vuelta a la forma original y la proyección. Pero generalmente son bastante débiles". Mash vaciló. "Creo que el Sr. Emiya hizo un gran avance en esos campos para crear Noble Phantasm. Hacer algo tan poderoso debería ser imposible, pero no sé cómo se hizo".

"Y no podemos preguntar", concluyó Ritsuka sombríamente.

"Él es un lanzador de hechizos, así que podría decírtelo", dijo Mash vacilante. "Pero probablemente no lo hará y es un mal hábito entrar. La mayoría de Chaldea se inclina un poco más cerca de los lanzadores de hechizos que la mayoría de los Magos, ya que nuestro objetivo es la perpetuación de la humanidad, pero todavía somos magos. La continuación de la humanidad es necesaria para ellos después de todo, los magos continúan su investigación y los recursos de Chaldea para la investigación son un factor importante de por qué tantos magos extremadamente talentosos trabajan para nosotros ".

"Espera, ¿qué es un lanzador de hechizos? ¿Son diferentes de los magos?" Preguntó, algo confundido.

"Los lanzadores de conjuros son magos que no se centran en la investigación. Para ellos, la magia es una herramienta para su objetivo, no algo para investigar", explicó Mash. "Es por eso que la mayoría de los magos desprecian a los lanzadores de hechizos. Es un insulto a un mago que se llame lanzador de hechizos, ya que escupe su conocimiento heredado de sus antepasados que se transmite de generación en generación. Y varios magos sostienen que usar un hechizo afuera de investigación en absoluto es un desperdicio. Hay muchas filosofías sobre cómo usar magecraft ".

"Insulto", repitió Ritsuka mientras lo anotaba en el cuaderno que Mash le había conseguido. "Entendido."

"Además, los magos tienen una terminología muy específica que usan. Debes estar familiarizado con ella, ya que te despreciarán si no entiendes lo que estás diciendo", Mash dudó nuevamente antes de mirar hacia otro lado. "Y Olga ciertamente te echaría si la avergonzaras delante de los inspectores".

"Ella no lo haría, ¿verdad?" Ritsuka declaró antes de darse cuenta de que Mash hablaba en serio.

"En realidad lo ha hecho antes", Mash se inclinó hacia delante en voz baja. "Un investigador ofendió a su orgullo, un mago de rango medio alto si mal no recuerdo, cuando la Asociación de Magos envió un equipo de inspección. Olga lo echó. Casi lo arrojó a la nieve, pero ella solo selló las puertas detrás de él".

"Oh", se dio cuenta Ritsuka. ¿Quizás Olga no estaba bromeando acerca de echarlo? "Entonces debería estar preocupado".

"Eso sería lo mejor Senpai", acordó Mash mientras encendía una computadora terminal a su lado y comenzaba a escribir a una velocidad que empequeñecía a Ritsuka. "Por eso vamos a comenzar con un libro sobre la estructura de la Asociación de Magos".

Mash se hizo a un lado para que él se acercara al monitor.

"Tengo los libros en japonés, Senpai", dijo Mash mientras Ritsuka miraba la pantalla del título. "Oh, um, olvidé preguntar, pero ¿querías los libros en formato digital o impreso? Quiero decir, a algunas personas les gusta estudiar en papel y para ellos podemos usar las impresoras, no tomaría un momento y tenemos aun mucho papel... "

"Estoy bien con lo digital", interrumpió Ritsuka mientras hacía clic en una página hacia adelante. Y parpadeó cuando vio la página número 2/1342. "Um, ¿qué tan grande es este libro?"

"1.257 páginas", dijo Mash. "Si excluimos el glosario".

"Nunca había leído nada tanto", murmuró Ritsuka.

"¿No lo has hecho?" Mash parpadeó confundido. "¿Por qué no?"

Ritsuka miró horrorizada a la chica que se consideraba su kouhai.

¿Qué leyó ella que consideró más de 1,000 páginas como normal?

* * *

Ritsuka jadeó cuando se bajó de la cinta.

Estaba en forma y disfrutaba practicar deportes y juegos con sus amigos. Pero Mash había querido que mantuviera su buena forma física, por lo que el ejercicio físico era ahora parte de su rutina diaria.

"Buen trabajo Senpai. Mucho mejor de lo que puedo hacer", Mash le entregó una botella de agua antes de presionar algunos botones, incluido el que dice "GUARDAR" en la máquina. "¿Por qué no te tomas un breve descanso y luego podemos comenzar las lecciones de magia?"

Ritsuka se iluminó mientras ansiosamente tragaba agua. ¡Tenía la capacidad de ser un mago! Y aunque abrir sus circuitos dolía, la capacidad de hacer magia aún era emocionante. Si tan solo supiera cómo. Mientras el reclutador había presentado documentos, alguien más había abierto sus circuitos, le había enseñado a hacer y usar un gatillo y luego lo había cargado en un avión a Chaldea.

"¿Um, Senpai?" Mash preguntó vacilante con una nariz arrugada mientras sostenía su portapapeles en la cara. "Por favor, asegúrate de tomar una ducha".

Ritsuka parpadeó antes de olisquearse e hizo una mueca. Sip. Definitivamente olía.

Media hora después, él y Mash estaban en una habitación diferente, listos para comenzar. O al menos, después de haber explicado lo poco que sabía de Mash.

"Hmm", frunció el ceño Mash. "Entonces básicamente no sabes nada".

"Sí", Ritsuka asintió emocionada. "¡Pero estoy listo para aprender!"

Mash sonrió un poco ante su entusiasmo. "Esa es una buena actitud, Senpai. Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es enseñarte cómo poner energía mágica en las cosas. Tenemos varios Códigos Místicos en los que puedes comenzar. Como el Uniforme Maestro de Chaldea".

"¿Te refieres a mi ropa?" Ritsuka parpadeó mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

"Sí, nuestra ropa está hecha especialmente para Rayshifting", asintió Mash. "De lo contrario, nos veríamos desplazados al pasado sin nada que ponernos".

"¿Qué?" Ritsuka parpadeó y luego se sonrojó al imaginar a Mash sin usar ninguno.

Oye, él todavía era un adolescente. ¡Todavía tenía sus hormonas algo alborotadas!

"Solo las entidades espirituales pueden Rayshift", continuó Mash, felizmente inconsciente de los pensamientos que Ritsuka estaba persiguiendo fuera de su cabeza. "Así que tuvimos que usar materiales especiales para los uniformes de Chaldea. Después de ese gasto, simplemente tenía sentido pagar un poco más para convertirlos también en códigos místicos. O eso escuché de los rumores. El uniforme predeterminado tiene cierre de herida, flash funciones de desplazamiento de aire y refuerzo de nitidez disponibles. Si bien puede usar las funciones repetidamente, desgasta el material y reduce su efectividad si se hace demasiado cerca ".

"B-Bien", dijo Ritsuka, una vez más centrada en lo que decía Mash. "Entonces, ¿eso es como encantamientos o ...?"

"Códigos místicos, senpai", corrigió Mash. "No creo que los hayas leído aún. Hay tres tipos de códigos místicos, amplificadores, que amplifican o almacenan energía mágica para usar junto con un hechizo, especializado, que cuando se activa y se le da energía mágica , realizan el Misterio que usan, y Varios, que es todo lo demás. Los uniformes están en la segunda categoría para que cualquiera que los use pueda hacer ciertos Misterios que se consideran de mayor utilidad. Además, los Sellos de Comando de Chaldea pueden ser tratada como la primera categoría, un Amplificador con una tremenda energía mágica almacenada. En verdad, son un Misterio e interfaz con el sistema FATE, no un Código Místico, sino que el método de activación es casi el mismo ".

"¿En serio? ¿Estos?" Ritsuka miró las tres marcas rojas en su mano derecha. "Genial. ¿Entonces para usar un 'Código Místico'?" Ante el asentimiento de Mash, continuó. "¿Tengo que activarlo dándole energía mágica?" Mash asintió nuevamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo le doy energía mágica?"

"Um, en principio, es bastante básico realmente", se inquietó Mash. "Ejecutas energía mágica a través de tus circuitos y le das un propósito, que en este caso, solo le dices que active el Código Místico. Normalmente, puede ser bastante difícil. Tienes que invocar el Misterio de la manera correcta o de lo contrario irá mal. Si se hace mal, puede hacer algunas cosas bastante desagradables, como matarte o arruinar tus circuitos mágicos, o incluso peor ".

"¿Matarme?" Ristuka tragó saliva. Bueno, nadie afirmó que aprender magia fuera fácil. O seguro

"Es por eso que los magos entrenan durante años", explicó Mash. "Si entiendes el Misterio, se vuelve más fácil de usar. O usas un Código Místico que alguien más hizo y lo usas en su lugar y dejas que haga el trabajo arriesgado de promulgar un Misterio y solo proporcionas la energía para impulsarlo. Nosotros vamos a comenzar con un código místico diferente que es bastante indulgente."

"Es decir, solo toca una canción", Mash sacó una caja de música de juguete de madera. "Esta es solo una herramienta básica y no hace mucho, pero si te equivocas, no debería lastimar a nadie. Solo dile 'tocar' y debería comenzar".

"Está bien", Ritsuka asintió mientras se acercaba a la caja de música. "¿Pero el uniforme no funcionaría tan bien para la práctica?"

"Podría", admitió Mash. "Sin embargo, si cierras mal la herida, podrías cerrar una vena y cortar el flujo sanguíneo a una extremidad u órgano vital. Si haces mal el aire, podrías dividir a alguien por la mitad. Y la mejora de la agudeza podría cortar a alguien". "

"Correcto", tragó Ritsuka cuando Mash mencionó casualmente las diferentes formas en que podía matar a alguien solo con su uniforme. "Entonces toquemos una canción. ¿Entonces le digo a mi energía mágica que vaya a la caja de música o Mystic Code?"

"Sí, Senpai," Mash afirmó sumisamente.

Ritsuka respiró e imaginó el sonido y la luz de un camión corriendo hacia él y encendió sus circuitos.

Mash observó atentamente mientras ponía su mano sobre la caja. "Tocar", ordenó Ritsuka.

Silencio.

"No es un mal comienzo, Senpai", alentó Mash. "Sin embargo, trata de imaginarlo más. Estás llegando a ti mismo y persuadiendo a la energía mágica para que reaccione. Necesitas creer que funcionará".

Ritsuka asintió e intentó nuevamente.

* * *

Horas después, un Ritsuka que sudaba mucho podía hacer que la caja tocara una de cada cuatro veces. Si contabas más de la mitad de sus éxitos como lo suficientemente débil como para comenzar el cuadro, pero no lo suficiente como para jugarlo por encima de un susurro.

"Creo que esto es lo suficientemente bueno por hoy, Senpai", anunció Mash mientras recuperaba la caja de música. "Podemos hacer algo más de práctica mañana".

"Está bien", inhaló Ritsuka mientras cerraba sus circuitos y la presión mágica que sentía por él disminuyó. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los Sellos de Comando? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para usarlos?"

"Para ser honesto, nunca he usado un Sello de Comando", confesó Mash. "Conozco la teoría pero nunca tuve ninguna"

"¿Por qué?" Ritsuka frunció el ceño en evidente confusión.

"Porque soy un Demi-Servant", confesó Mash, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. "FATE está diseñado para que un Servant registrado no pueda ser un Master o recibir Sellos de Comando".

"Oh", Ritsuka parecía incómoda. "Lo siento."

"¿Para qué, Senpai?" Mash inclinó la cabeza. Era lo mejor que ella fuera una Demi-Servant y no una Master. "Si no fuera un Demi-Servant, estaría congelado con el resto de los Maestros".

"Eso es cierto", admitió Ritsuka. "Gracias por eso, Mash. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti".

Mash sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas por la gratitud y se puso nerviosa, pero finalmente logró asentir ya que no sentía que pudiera encontrar las palabras en este momento.

"Entonces, ¿cómo uso los Sellos de Comando? Dijiste que son reservas mágicas, pero ¿cómo los aprovecho?" Ritsuka preguntó, sacándola de su incomodidad.

"Bueno, comencemos con su historia. Los originales, los Hechizos de Comando, fueron inventados por los Makiri Zouken para su uso en las Guerras del Grial de Fuyuki", comenzó Mash, la historia de los Hechizos de Comando y Sellos de Comando vino a mi mente. "Son un recurso poderoso que permitió a un Maestro dar una orden absoluta a un Servant. Además, eran energía mágica extremadamente condensada.

"Desafortunadamente, no pudimos obtener ninguna ayuda de las familias Einzbern, Tohsaka o Matou, por lo que nuestros Sellos de Comando carecen de comparación", suspiró Mash con nostalgia. Algunos antiguos magos simplemente no podían ser igualados por docenas de genios trabajando juntos. "Puedes usarlos para activar un Código Místico o para insertar mucho poder en un Servant, pero los constructores de FATE no pudieron igualar el genio de Makiri, por lo que no pudimos dar la función de órdenes absolutas a nuestros Sellos de Comando. En cambio , solo actúan como un símbolo de autoridad y poderosa energía mágica que resuena con los Servants.

"El lado positivo es que FATE puede dar más Sellos de Comando y que no están limitados a un Servant". Mash se enderezó al sentir orgullo por el curso de su organización a través de ella. "El límite codificado es de tres Sellos de Comando por Maestro, pero si se usa uno, podemos reemplazarlos si se nos da suficiente tiempo y energía".

"¿Entonces podría haber usado un Sello de Comando para fortalecer tu Noble Phantasm cuando luchamos contra Saber?" Ritsuka preguntó mientras lo seguía.

"Sí, podrías haberlo hecho. Aunque no me gusta decir esto, dado que sabías muy poco", Mash hizo una mueca junto a Ritsuka. Ella sabía que era cruel y dolía, pero era cierto. Y al establecer un punto de referencia para sus lecciones de magia, se sentiría mucho más seguro cuando progresara a poder usar un Sello de Comando. Pero no se sintió bien ser quien lo dijo. "Me imaginé que podrías haber luchado para lograr que el Sello de Comando resuenara constructivamente, así que no lo mencioné mientras estábamos en la Singularidad. Y aunque el Sello de Comando no es diferente a los condensadores en que almacenan y liberan una cantidad fenomenal de energía mágica de una vez, la naturaleza de cómo se libera el poder depende del Maestro. Puedes hacer que sea una resonancia constructiva que empoderará significativamente al Servant, o interferirá destructivamente,desestabilizando el origen espiritual del Servant."

Ante la mirada de confusión de Ritsuka, Mash se puso nervioso. Ella necesitaba decirlo más claramente. "Y, um, desestabilizar un Origen del Espíritu destruye su cohesión, causando una reacción en cadena de destrucción mutua tanto para el Sello de Comando gastado como para el Origen del Espíritu, que matará al Servant. Entonces, agradecería que tus intenciones con un Sello de Comando sean interferencia constructiva conmigo o mi Noble Phantasm ".

"¡Espera espera espera!" Ritsuka soltó, agitando sus manos salvajemente. Obviamente, su broma se había caído. "¿Quieres decir que el Sello de Comando puede matarte? ¿Por qué alguien querría eso?"

"Sí, Senpai, puede matarme". Mash admitió. Él tenía el poder de la vida y la muerte sobre ella. "Es la opción de Chaldea como último recurso si un Servant convocado se vuelve peligroso para Chaldea. El Master tendrá una forma segura de matar al Servant siempre que tenga un Sello de Comando".

Ritsuka miró su mano con horror. "No quiero esto", susurró casi como si dejara escapar sus pensamientos.

"O podrías usarlo para hacerme mucho más fuerte", se apresuró a decir Mash. "Por ejemplo, si lo hubieras usado conmigo la primera vez que Lord Chaldeas se había enfrentado con Excalibur, podríamos haber fortalecido a Lord Chaldeas para que no se hubiera roto en absoluto".

Ritsuka seguía en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Mash. Mash esperó pacientemente, dejándolo enfrentarse al poder que tenía sobre ella. El poder de matar y el poder de salvar todo en su mano en tres marcas rojas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo asegurarme de que nunca lo uso accidentalmente para matarte?" Ritsuka preguntó después de un minuto.

"Bueno, primero debes invocarlo. Tus intenciones al invocarlo ayudarán mucho", respondió Mash, relajándose un poco. Sería un consuelo saber que su Senpai siempre podría ayudarla a fortalecerse cuando estuviera débil. "Si tienes la intención de ayudar, probablemente no interferirás destructivamente. Pero para evocar, solo concéntrate en el Sello de Comando, imagina su forma y suéltalo. Puedes cantar un aria y luego mencionar 'Sello de Comando' para hacer es más fácil. Lo mismo si quieres usar el Sello de Comando para tu propio Código Místico o un hechizo una vez que aprendas algunos. Escuché que si te enfocas en el vínculo entre tú y tu Servant, te ayudará a dar su poder a un Servant específico ".

"Entonces, ¿solo digo un canto y menciono 'Sello de Comando'?" Ritsuka lo comprobó dos veces. "Como si pudiera decir '¡Mash por este Sello de Comando!' o algo así y nunca te matará? "

Mash se puso rígido cuando Ritsuka habló, agitando las manos y abriendo la boca mientras intentaba detenerlo.

Solo para que nada suceda. Sin destellos de luz, sin sabores extraños repentinos, ni sensación de presión. Incluso las tres marcas en su mano permanecieron exactamente igual.

"No creo que funcionó", dijo Ritsuka en el incómodo silencio.

"Eso no tiene sentido. Debería haber- Oh". Mash preguntó, llegando a darse cuenta. Se movió un poco en su asiento, dándose cuenta tardía de lo que había salido mal. "Um, Senpai, ¿encendiste tus circuitos?"

"Oh", Ritsuka se sonrojó de vergüenza. "Bien, lo haré".

Pero antes de que Ritsuka pudiera encender su gatillo, Mash lo interrumpió.

"Y, um, ya que Chaldea está teniendo problemas de poder, no creo que sea una buena idea usar un Sello de Comando en este momento", apuntó Mash apresuradamente mientras estiraba un brazo sobre la mesa, deteniéndose un poco en realidad tocándolo. ¿Sería grosero si ella lo tocara? "No tenemos el poder adicional para regenerar un Sello de Comando sin poner algo fuera de línea".

"Oh, cierto", Ritsuka sonrió nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Um, esperaré para probarlo entonces".

"Eso estará bien, Senpai", dijo Mash con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo espero con ansias. Quiero decir, tu uso de un Sello de Comando. Estoy seguro de que los usarás sabiamente".

* * *

Mientras la maestra y el alumno, o kouhai y senpai, caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la cena, Ritsuka habló. "Sabes, Mash".

"¿Qué, Senpai?" Mash preguntó antes de ver a Fou correr hacia ella y se detuvo. "¡Oh, hola Fou!"

La extraña criatura pequeña y esponjosa dio un salto y cayó sobre su cara. No fue lo más divertido de experimentar, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los saludos de Fou. Fou se deslizó sobre su hombro y gritó "Fou", una vez para hacerle saber que estaba estable y que podía continuar.

"Ah, eres tan lindo", arrulló Ritsuka sobre Fou mientras se estiraba para rascar detrás de las orejas de Fou. Mash no pudo porque él estaba sobre su hombro, pero Ritsuka sí.

"¡Fou!" Mash observó cómo Fou se hinchaba de orgullo y satisfacción mientras aceptaba su tributo de rasguños y roces.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo Senpai?" Mash preguntó después de un momento de espera.

"Oh, solo estaba pensando", dijo Ritsuka mientras retiraba su mano, dejándola comenzar a caminar. No había hecho demasiado hoy pero estaba un poco hambrienta. Sin embargo, su Maestro tenía más hambre, ya que él había hecho ejercicio y usaba sus Circuitos mucho más que ella. "Creo que no me importaría aprender más sobre los Servants y cómo apoyarlos".

"¿Entonces quieres enfocar tu Magecraft en familiarcraft?" Mash inclinó un poco la cabeza y apartó la mejilla de Fou con un dedo. "Puedo ayudar un poco con eso, al menos algunas lecciones iniciales".

"Sí, familiarcraft es el nombre para apoyar a los Servants, ¿verdad?" Ante el asentimiento de confirmación de Mash, Ritsuka continuó con entusiasmo. "Como si pudiera mejorar a un Servant o hacerlos más fuertes con un hechizo normal, sería genial. No puedo pelear como tú o lanzar hechizos como Caster, pero si puedo ser un apoyo, aún sería increíble. "

"B-Bueno, no creo que pueda ayudar con eso", Mash se quejó mientras miraba hacia otro lado. "No soy tan bueno en los aspectos prácticos de la magia mágica y Palingenesis, alterar el origen espiritual de un Servant, es algo de alto nivel. Soy mejor en la teoría que en la práctica, lo siento".

"No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse", Ritsuka no estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No sé estas cosas y aunque ahora me duele la cabeza, fue interesante. Al menos lo que entendí".

"G-Gracias", tartamudeó Mash mientras se doblaban en un pasillo y veían al Sr. Emiya delante de ellos. Fou siseó en voz baja al hombre, casi como si no le cayera bien, pero Mash solo pudo oír el disgusto del animal.

"Emiya-san", gritó Ritsuka en saludo antes de descender a un japonés que Mash no sabía.

El Sr. Emiya se dio la vuelta y respondió en un diluvio similar de japoneses.

Mash se volvió entre los dos mientras continuaban conversando en la lengua extranjera, completamente perdido en cuanto a lo que estaban diciendo, incluso cuando Fou parecía arquear la espalda con hostilidad.

Entonces el Sr. Emiya la saludó con la mano y le dijo su apellido antes de cambiar al inglés. "Lo siento, Kyrielight. Deberíamos haber conversado en inglés".

"Sí, lo siento, Mash", Ritsuka le hizo una reverencia. "Eso fue grosero de mi parte".

"No, no te preocupes por eso, Senpai," Mash intentó dejarla pasar. "Eres japonés, así que tiene sentido que sientas un poco de nostalgia por tu lengua materna".

"Aun así, fue grosero de nuestra parte excluirte", insistió Ritsuka.

"Está bien", Mash intentó seguir adelante. "Um, señor Emiya, señor?"

"Solo llámame Shirou o Emiya," el Sr. Emiya se encogió de hombros, el hombre alto. "No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo".

"Um, cierto, señor Emiya", Mash tropezó antes de respirar para centrarse antes de preguntar por qué estaba preocupada. "¿Cómo va el trabajo para sacar al Director?"

La cara de Emiya se frunció como si hubiera probado algo vil. "Estoy progresando, pero las cosas son un poco lentas para ser honesto. Caster acaba de liberarme para una pausa para la cena y realmente espero conseguir algo que elimine el sabor de la sangre y los líquidos".

"¿Sangre?" Ritsuka frunció la nariz con disgusto. "Eso no puede ser saludable".

"Definitivamente no está en mi lista de las diez o cincuenta bebidas favoritas", dijo Emiya de acuerdo. "Pero la única ventaja de poder seguir haciendo magia después de agotar mis reservas hace que valga la pena".

"¿Reservas?" Ritsuka preguntó confundida.

"Los magos pueden infundir energía mágica en sus fluidos corporales", explicó Mash. "Es una forma limitada de dar energía o almacenarla para su uso posterior si crees que se te acabará. O puedes venderla a otro Mago y ganar algo de dinero de esa manera".

"Huh", dijo Ritsuka en sus pensamientos. "Tendré que recordar eso si alguna vez necesito un poco de dinero extra para gastar".

"Puede ser arriesgado", advirtió el Sr. Emiya. "Algunos campos de magia pueden usar sangre u otras cosas de su cuerpo y usar eso para influenciarlo o maldecirlo".

"Oh", dijo Ritsuka cuando un ceño cruzó su rostro. "¿Como muñecas vudú?"

"Esa es una magia que se fortalecerá si pueden establecer un vínculo entre sus fluidos y usted", acordó el Sr. Emiya. "Entonces, ¿qué ha estado haciendo hoy nuestro nuevo Maestro y Demi-Servant?"

El trío más Fou entró en la cafetería, conversando sobre lo que habían hecho y aprendido.


	18. Checklist 17

La puerta se abrió y Romani Archaman entró en el Centro de Comando, escuchando los sonidos de escribir y los click. Incluso con pantallas holográficas, las personas encontraron una confirmación discreta de que su aporte fue reconocido como beneficioso. Y dado que los teclados eran virtuales, eso significaba que tenían que usar audio.

En privado, a Roman le gustaba bastante el sonido. Era diferente del rascado de las plumas o el astillado de las tabletas de arcilla. Además, si te equivocas con el menú de configuración, ¡podrías terminar con algunos efectos de sonido geniales! No es que Olga lo haya permitido después de hacerse cargo.

Pero Roman tenía un deber que hacer y no implicaba hacer su propia vida más emocionante. No, Da Vinci y los otros trabajadores habían acordado que los cinco sistemas estaban provisionalmente activos y podían ejecutarse. Lo que significaba que ahora era el momento de diagnosticar CHALDEAS y descubrir por qué era rojo.

Tom asintió saludando a Roman mientras caminaba hacia el centro del centro de control. Roman le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dar los últimos pasos necesarios para sentarse en la cómoda silla. Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de colocar la taza de café, mezclada con quizás otro estimulante o dos, en la parte plana del escritorio.

Es hora de ponerse a trabajar. Y no su trabajo como médico, lo que deseaba era todo lo que estaba haciendo. No, tenía que arreglar lo que había salido mal con CHALDEAS, LAPLACE o SHEBA. O TRIMEGISTUS para el caso, pero si se trata de eso, también podría llamar a Atlas. Sería igual de productivo, incluso con los teléfonos y las telecomunicaciones más muertos que un pez en el Mar Muerto.

Escribiendo su contraseña, Roman sacó un registro de los cambios desde su última mirada a lo que había sucedido.

De acuerdo, Singularidad F se desestabiliza de manera natural y prevista. Tal como se esperaba, las ondas a través del espacio-tiempo que se originaban en la Singularidad estaban cayendo en un patrón de descomposición no _muy_ lejos de lo que se había predicho antes de que todo el Lev se convirtiera en un desastre de traidor. Excepto por un problema.

CHALDEAS seguía insistiendo en que la humanidad no existía en el futuro.

Así no era como debería ser. Con Singularidad F destruido y desmoronándose, el futuro de la humanidad debería haber regresado. En cambio, la pérdida de todos los signos de la humanidad, tanto del pasado como del futuro, se estaba quedando.

No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo un Rayshift a una Singularidad hizo que las cosas empeoraran?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y los últimos trabajadores que Roman le había asignado entraron en la habitación.

"Bienvenidos", dijo Romani mientras se dirigía a los trabajadores de Chaldea. Aquí había más de 10 personas, la mayoría de las personas que podían salvarse, ya que todavía necesitaban comida, Shirou y Da Vinci estaban trabajando en el problema de Olga, Mash y Ritsuka estaban trabajando para que el niño se pusiera a mejorar sus habilidades, y todavía había algunas cosas que ya tenían que arreglarse. Pero el resto, más de la mitad de los sobrevivientes, estaban aquí. "Como todos saben, todavía estamos recibiendo errores de SHEBA y ha pasado más de un día desde que se resolvió Singularidad F. Puede ser un poco apresurado, pero creo que necesitamos ejecutar otro análisis y ver si las cosas están mejorando y solo necesitamos tener un mejor ojo o si Singularidad F no fue la fuente de la pérdida del futuro ".

Los trabajadores asintieron al unísono. Ellos entendieron lo que estaba en juego. Di lo que quieras sobre Marisbury y Olga Marie, pero ambas tenían buen ojo para reclutar a las brillantes.

"Si tenemos suerte, tan pronto como Singularidad F termine de corregirse, el futuro de la humanidad reaparecerá". Roman continuó antes de rascarse la cabeza. "Dicho esto, es curioso que no haya signos de mejora ya que en realidad no resolvimos el problema. Pero tal vez la detección pasiva no sea suficiente y solo necesitemos ser activos para buscar cualquier mejora. Entonces, vamos a comenzar desde Singularidad F, averiguar si nos perdimos algo o si ese Berserker de alguna manera está arruinando las cosas. Esperemos que no, no creo que Mash y Ritsuka puedan manejar Heracles incluso si nos preparamos. Después de eso, lo haremos ejecutar un análisis del resto del historial para ver si hay algo más que posiblemente esté causando esto ".

Roman hizo un gesto hacia las CHALDEAS rojas antes de detenerse. "¿Sí, señor Darkwood?"

El hombre bajó la mano que había levantado cortésmente para indicar que tenía algo que decir sin interrumpir a Roman. "Los escaneos que he visto tienen rastros que indican patrones de interferencia. Creo que una conclusión razonable incluirá la posibilidad de Singularidades adicionales".

Roman sintió que su rostro hacía una mueca automáticamente mientras procesaba las palabras del hombre. "Bueno, el hecho de que hayamos perdido a la mayoría de nuestra gente para resolver la Singularidad equivocada no sonará muy bien en nuestro informe a la ONU y la Asociación de Magos. Bien, nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora. Solo tendremos que manejarlo como viene o esperamos que podamos hacer que Olga se encargue de eso. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? "

Ninguno venía.

Roman asintió con la cabeza. "¡Vamos, gente!"

* * *

"Bueno, esto no tiene sentido", murmuró Roman mientras miraba los escaneos.

Singularidad F estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Pequeños errores pero nada fuera de las expectativas, sin retroceso, sin recaídas, sin signos de una Singularidad dentro de otra Singularidad, nada. Se veía exactamente como lo esperaban. Si excluiste la falta de humanos, formas de vida o cualquier cosa viva.

"Señor, no hay nada que hacer. La Singularidad F se está resolviendo visiblemente. Entre el primer escaneo y el más reciente, esos cambios son claramente visibles".

Roman tarareó para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de que el "Señor" al que se dirigía era él.

"Hmm", levantó la vista de una taza de café instantáneo. "¿Qué fue eso? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención".

"La singularidad F se está resolviendo visiblemente", repitió el trabajador con un rastro de irritación oculta. "Tenemos que buscar en otro lado".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Roman a regañadientes. No le gustaba pensar que había más que tenían que resolver. Especialmente con Olga desaparecida y sin comunicación con la Asociación de Magos. "No me gusta, pero adelante. Comienza a explorar el resto de la historia".

"Sí señor", el trabajador se dio la vuelta.

"¡Encontre algo!" alguien llamó de inmediato. "Tengo una respuesta de alrededor del siglo XV, Europa continental occidental. El valor estimado de distorsión de la humanidad es ... C con un rango de distorsión".

"¡Encontré otro!" Un trabajador diferente gritó antes de que el primero terminara de hablar, lo que provocó que le golpearan las cabezas. "Respuesta de singularidad en el Mediterráneo, principios de la era AD. Posiblemente un valor de distorsión alrededor de C. Se necesitan más espacios de SHEBA para obtener mejores lecturas".

Roman se dio cuenta de que su taza de café estaba rodando por el suelo, dejando que el contenido líquido saliera como un grupo de niños al recreo, pero no podía molestarse.

"Concéntrate en el siglo 15", ordenó, con la mente acelerada mientras trataba de descubrir cuál era real y cuál era falso. "SHEBA es mejor analizando más cerca de la era moderna".

"¿No deberíamos revisar a los dos? Si uno de ellos es un fracaso ..."

"Es completamente posible que el romano sea solo SHEBA luchando por leer la era de BC", decidió Roman. "Está justo dentro del límite de nuestro rango, pero con todo lo demás, es posible que sea una lectura falsa. Centrémonos en el más probable que tenga resultados, cuidemos eso y luego veamos".

Pensando un momento, Roman agregó. "Sin embargo, mantenga una ranura encima. No quiero perderla en caso de que estemos equivocados y tengamos más de una singularidad con la que lidiar".

* * *

Fue una o dos horas de trabajo, pero al final, tenían algo.

"Bueno, al menos encontramos vida en ambos", dijo Roman tan optimista como pudo. Sin tener éxito, decidió tomar un sorbo de su segunda taza de café.

Ah Mucho mejor. Podía sentir su sangre cansada convertirse en cafeína. Espera, eso no estuvo bien.

"¿Deberíamos estar contentos porque finalmente encontramos vida dentro de una Singularidad?" Alguien murmuró. "¿No es eso como decir que al menos el pollo robado está poniendo huevos para otra persona? ¿Y que hay dos pollos robados en lugar de solo el que conocíamos?"

"Lo que quiero saber es por qué tienen vida y civilización humana, pero Singularidad F no tenía a nadie". John Erwing preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿al menos tenemos algunos resultados para nuestros señores superiores?" Roman se ofreció a medias.

"¿Los señores superiores con los que no podemos ponernos en contacto?"

"Sí", Romani se dejó caer en su silla. "No es tan alentador en absoluto. Pero bueno, al menos tenemos algo que Olga puede usar. Si somos callados y afortunados, tal vez Olga y ellos se distraerán lo suficiente como para no despedirnos".

"Señor", dijo Darkwood mientras escribía rápidamente. "Las lecturas de fondo son bastante altas".

"Lo sé, lo sé", afirmó Romani con un suspiro. "Solo filtrelos".

"No es inviable que pueda haber otras contradicciones entre los datos rechazados", continuó Darkwood. "Si concede permiso, señor, analizaré los datos y analizaré las lecturas contradictorias hasta que se llegue a una conclusión razonable y la hipótesis sea afirmada o refutada".

"Basta de cosas de 'señor'", Roman dejó que la irritación finalmente lo empujara a hablar sobre eso. No le gustaba la formalidad. Le recordó a un momento menos agradable. "Solo llámame Roman o Romani como todos los demás".

En el tenue reflejo proyectado por la ventana de cristal, Roman pudo ver a Darkwood levantar una ceja. El hombre nunca llamó a nadie por un apodo.

"¿Y podrías por favor romper la jerga técnica?" Roman preguntó. "Me da dolor de cabeza cuando se presenta así".

"Muy bien," Darkwood consintió. "Puede haber más firmas de Singularidades en el ruido de fondo, aunque la desestabilización de Singularidad F está interfiriendo con los patrones de datos normales. Me gustaría echar un vistazo más de cerca a todo el conjunto".

"Hazlo", Roman se encogió de hombros. ¡Era un médico por todos los cielos, no un operador de sala de control! Excepto que ahora era el subdirector interino, por lo que supuso que tenía que ser él quien daba las órdenes.

Y ahora se le pidió que descubriera cómo lidiar con un número multiplicado de Singularidades. Sería horrible si resolver una Singularidad solo significara dos más surgiendo en su lugar. Pero en ese punto, debería ser el trabajo de Olga. Hablando de que…

* * *

"Está bien", Roman entró en el taller de Da Vinci, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar las docenas de máquinas, planos o cosas extrañas que conformaban el territorio de Da Vinci. Deteniéndose para enfrentar a Da Vinci, el subdirector interino se dirigió a la pareja. "Así que nos estamos acercando al final del segundo día. ¿Cómo está el progreso aquí? Y por favor, que sean buenas noticias, podría usar algunas".

"Todas las noticias son..." Da Vinci hizo una mueca. "Es que el progreso es satisfactorio. Shirou tiene el principio de Bounded Field adecuadamente ahora".

Shirou buscó la mención de su nombre, sacando un auricular que se conectaba a una conferencia grabada de Da Vinci. Su cuerpo sudaba un río, su rostro estaba pálido y su expresión estaba embrujada.

"¿Está incluso en buenas condiciones para dejarnos entrar en el mármol de la realidad?" Roman preguntó dudosamente, mirando al magus exhausto.

"Esa es la parte más difícil", Da Vinci miró hacia otro lado. "Me llevó aproximadamente una vez y media el tiempo que esperaba para que él entendiera los Bounded Field. Él entendió mal un aspecto importante y me llevó una eternidad descifrar qué término entendió mal".

"¿Entoncessss?" Roman se apagó, esperando que hubiera algo mejor que escuchar que Chaldea había encontrado la Singularidad incorrecta para arreglar.

"Entonces, estamos en medio de la poesía autoexploradora", se hinchó Da Vinci.

Roman sintió que su mente se desplomaba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué parece que corrió un maratón?" Roman gritó, señalando el estado de Shirou. ¿Qué tipo de poesía implica hacer que una persona parezca estar al borde del colapso?

"Piensa demasiado y es un aprendiz cinestésico", suspiró Da Vinci. "Mantiene muchos más comentarios encerrados en su cabeza de los que deja salir. A menos que me haga saber quién es, no puedo refinar su vocabulario y la elección de palabras para crear un aria. Además, el ejercicio mantiene cierta presión sobre él lo que lo ayuda a desempeñarse mejor. Pero en este momento, se ve así porque sus circuitos duraron un poco y calentaron su cuerpo bastante lejos ".

Por supuesto que no lo digo todo, pensó Shirou, apenas manteniéndolo dentro. ¡Si lo hiciera, sería grosero!

"¡¿Lo vez?!" Da Vinci señaló a Shirou sin siquiera mirarlo. Oh, espera, Roman notó el parpadeo de sus ojos mientras miraba a Shirou por el rabillo del ojo. "¡Así! ¡No dará suficientes datos sobre su mentalidad!"

"Ya sabes lo que diría de todos modos", protestó Shirou con voz ronca.

"Entonces, ¿dominó un concepto que probablemente debería haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo y todavía no está lo suficientemente cerca como para manifestar su mármol de realidad?" Roman preguntó con la esperanza de que hubiera hecho algo mal.

"Resumen exacto, Romani," Da Vinci cruzó los brazos. "Dicho esto, la impresión de que Shirou funciona mejor bajo presión se confirmó, así que intensifiqué la rutina de ejercicios y la fusioné con más actividades intelectuales. Deberíamos poder acelerar la tasa de progreso y hacer el equivalente de años o progreso al mediodía de mañana. Solo se necesitan uno o tres avances más para tener el comienzo de las pruebas experimentales".

"Bueno, eso es bueno", se animó Romani. "¿Entonces mañana al mediodía deberíamos poder recuperar a Olga?"

"Lamentablemente no." Da Vinci rápidamente derribó.

"No creo que me guste el sonido de esto", Romani se desplomó cuando él y Shirou fijaron su mirada en el inventor inocente.

Da Vinci frunció el ceño y se retorció de un lado a otro en su lugar. "Sacarla podría ser más problemático de lo que esperábamos".

"¿No vamos a poder hacerlo?" Romani sintió que se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta de que Olga podría morir dentro del mármol de realidad de un extraño. La hija de Marisbury moriría mientras él no podía hacer nada.

"Si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones, podría resistir lo suficiente como para que descubramos cómo hacer que Shirou pueda alimentar el Mármol de realidad durante más de 30 segundos", confesó Da Vinci. "Pero incluso si lo alimentamos con una gran cantidad de fluidos infundidos de alta densidad mágica, en una etapa tan temprana, no podría consumir tanta energía como la que necesitaría para mantener el campo. Y transferir el alma de Olga a otro objeto llevaría tanto tiempo como mínimo, y eso sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que llevaría encontrarla dentro del Mármol de la Realidad. Podríamos conseguirle algo de comida y bebida en ese período de tiempo, pero cualquier otra cosa podría requieren un enfoque diferente ".

"Vamos a conformarnos con lo que podamos entonces", suspiró Roman mientras traía una mano enguantada para frotar sus picazón en los ojos. "¿Tenemos siquiera un enfoque diferente?"

"Dado que el mármol de la realidad está terminado, en realidad lo hacemos", Da Vinci chasqueó los dedos y apareció una pantalla holográfica frente al trío. Tenía un diagrama de una persona con 27 surcos dentro, mientras que al lado había un círculo en capas dentro de un círculo. "Primero es que Shirou podría transferirla del Mármol de la Realidad. Pero sus 27 circuitos no pueden generar la potencia requerida para moverse alrededor de un alma humana, por lo que eso es inviable y no podemos tener múltiples magos trabajando al unísono con él. esto. Incluso si de alguna manera le conseguimos una fuente de alimentación ilimitada, sus circuitos se agotarían bajo la presión de producir más de lo que son capaces. Si tuviera una afinidad compatible con Olga, podría funcionar pero como no es el caso, así que no puede ".

"¿Eso es posible?" Shirou parecía sorprendido cuando los ojos de Romani se giraron hacia el hombre sentado. "¿Para trasladarla?"

"Calculo que le tomará más de un año a Shirou aprender incluso el método más fácil posible", continuó Da Vinci. "Y para colmo, las únicas formas en que puedo pensar para darle más circuitos tienen una probabilidad mucho mayor de que muera que este método para tener éxito".

"Siguiente", juzgó Romani al instante.

"El siguiente es similar", apareció en la pantalla una imagen del dispositivo que Romani había usado para poner a Olga en Unlimited Blade Works junto con un número púrpura 2. "Entramos, le damos un código místico apropiado y lo activamos para sacarla. Pero anticipo que el mundo la rechazaría, ya que no tiene cuerpo. Si Olga tuviera toda su fuerza, recomendaría este curso de acción, pero el shock podría matarla en este punto, y sin mencionar que sus reservas de Od deben ser bajas ahora. Si está en mejores condiciones de lo que creo, diría que esto podría ser viable ".

"Entonces, una opción de respaldo", anotó Romani en un bloc de notas electrónico. "Podemos colocar el dispositivo en el equipo de rescate si es necesario".

"Odio especular sobre hechos insuficientes", se quejó Da Vinci para sí misma. Roman lo ignoró. "Pero de nuevo, tenemos que esperar poder encontrar a Olga antes de que Shirou se quede sin poder manteniendo el Campo Limitado utilizado como puerta de entrada al Mármol de Realidad y que el Código Místico termine de invocar el hechizo antes de que eso suceda mientras esperamos que el choque no ocurra y la mate ".

"Suena complejo y complicado", Shirou hizo una mueca. "¿Probemos una mejor opción?"

"Opción tres", apareció un 3 verde brillante en la pantalla y aparecieron dos modelos de anatomía. "Ritual tántrico. Haz que Shirou use el poder de otra persona para mantener el Bounded Field lo suficiente".

"No podemos", dijo Romani de inmediato, recordando un escándalo que Olga había silenciado al amenazar a todos los involucrados y despedir al perpetrador en el acto. "Las regulaciones prohíben la solicitud de favores sexuales, especialmente del personal de mayor rango al personal de menor rango. Este ritual tántrico se incluiría en eso, especialmente con la supervisión de la ONU. Si tuviéramos un voluntario o una relación ya establecida, sería posible, pero incluso preguntando para un voluntario en este punto es solo un desastre desagradable que hará que la ONU nos despida a todos, si no nos encarcela con cadena perpetua ".

"Diría menos tiempo que eso o ejecución dependiendo de la corte de justicia, pero me di cuenta de eso", Da Vinci se encogió de hombros y el 3 fue reemplazado por un 4 mientras la expresión de Shirou pasaba del asombroso horror al alivio. "Entonces, el cuarto es que ajustamos el Motor de Evocación-Invocación para centrarnos en el mármol de realidad de Shirou y Rayshift en un equipo".

Romani hizo una mueca. "La ONU y la Asociación de Magos no estarán contentos con un Rayshift no autorizado, pero podríamos mantener nuestros trabajos y no ir a prisión por eso. Sin embargo, nuestro pobre presupuesto".

"Entonces, ¿este es el mejor hasta ahora?" Da Vinci interrumpió su duelo por todas las formas que tendría que llenar.

"Sí", suspiró Romani. "La mejor hasta ahora. Aunque espero que haya una mejor alternativa".

"Bueno, hay uno más, pero necesitamos el permiso del Director de antemano", dijo Da Vinci cuando aparecieron hojas de papel en su pantalla. "Ella es la única que sigue viva en la lista de personas capaces de autorizar esto. Incluso un subdirector no interino necesitaría que el Director firmara esto antes de que TRIMEGISTUS lo acepte como válido. Lo siento, Romani".

"No me ofende". Romani se despidió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, Shirou haciendo lo mismo. "Entonces, si podemos obtener el permiso de Olga, ¿este método funcionaría para una segunda expedición?"

"Una primera expedición para brindar atención médica básica y autorización sería suficiente. Incluso un reconocimiento verbal podría extenderse", continuó Da Vinci. "Pero esta es probablemente nuestra mejor opción a largo plazo, al menos, hasta que Shirou se vuelva lo suficientemente bueno para manifestarse como para hacerlo con sus propias reservas. Pero eso llevará meses de práctica en el momento más optimista".

"Bueno, si podemos transferir a Olga a una muñeca o algo así, será más fácil", pensó Roman en voz alta. "De esa manera, ella puede retomar el control y yo puedo hacerle un chequeo médico. Pero ahora seguramente estará en malas condiciones, así que ese es el segundo método. Si no puede hablar, no podemos usar el quinto método. Pero si podemos usar un campo acotado para brindarle atención médica básica y nutrición, podríamos usar el número cinco dependiendo de lo que sea. Las opcione están disponibles y 2 solo es viable si Olga está en excelentes condiciones. Entonces, ¿cuál es la quinta opción? "

Da Vinci sonrió con aire de suficiencia y Roman se dio cuenta de que este era el que había estado a favor de ella todo el tiempo.

Ella les dijo y Romani frunció el ceño.

* * *

"Oh no", Roman gimió cuando vio el lugar donde se suponía que estaban los suministros médicos que necesitaba. "¿Lev hizo esto?"

Con un 'bleep' y un 'bloop' de su panel táctil portátil, Roman activó el historial de inventario de esta sección. Echando un vistazo a los artículos sacados, descubrió que todos los artículos se usaron exactamente el mismo día. Se habían ordenado reemplazos y piezas de repuesto, pero la entrega estaba programada para hace media semana. Solo que Ritsuka Fujimaru había recibido la entrega urgente utilizando el mismo helicóptero, por lo que la llegada prevista del envío se retrasó hasta dos horas después del Rayshift a Singularidad F.

Un envío que nunca había llegado.

"¿Lev le hizo algo a la base al pie de la montaña?" Romani se preguntó antes de encogerse de hombros. "No puedo hacer nada al respecto desde aquí ahora mismo. No con la tormenta de nieve cortando todos los viajes".

¿Pero quién los había usado todos? Romani se preguntó mientras miraba hacia la firma del formulario de solicitud, esperando ver el nombre de Lev Lainur. Solo que era un nombre diferente.

"¡Da Vinci!" el grito.

* * *

"_Iron is my blood_", murmuró la frase para sí mismo. Se sintió bien. Pero esta era su obra maestra, la mejor magia que podía realizar. Bueno, hasta que logró encontrar la manera de entrar a Avalon para estar con Saber, pero Shirou tuvo que confesar que estaba prácticamente lejos de hacerlo. Independientemente de su futura perspectiva de vida romántica, nada menos que una aria de diez lineas haria manifestar su Reality Marble.

"Buena alusión", felicitó Caster mientras escribía algo. "Crea un vínculo entre la realidad y usted mismo. Muy importante cuando busca suplantar la realidad después de erosionarla. Aún mejor, es cierto. Después de todo, el hierro se encuentra en la sangre, junto con docenas de otros elementos pero al enfocarse en uno elemento, podemos minimizar los otros que ayudarán a rechazar el mundo y la influencia del orden humano. Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para el primer metro del poema, necesitará otro término ".

"¿Me gusta?" Shirou preguntó mientras corría en una cinta de correr. Esperemos que Leonardo no decida lanzarle una serie de llaves nuevamente. Estaba empezando a pensar que Leonardo estaba viendo entrenarlo como un alivio de estrés para ella misma.

"Hmm, bueno, ¿hay algo más a lo que te puedas referir?" Leonardo preguntó. "¿Alguna experiencia formativa en tu vida puede, desde un punto de vista, referirse a espadas?"

Un recuerdo de fuego, fuego influenciado por Angra Mainyu.

"_Iron is my blood_", Shirou frunció el ceño mientras intentaba toda esta poesía creativa. No fue facil. "_Evil is my ore_".

"No me gusta", criticó Leonardo al instante. "Si te refieres a purificarte a ti mismo, esa frase se prestaría mejor al milagro de Avalon que estás buscando, sin manifestar tu mármol de realidad. Algo para que pruebes más tarde, pero no ahora".

Shirou asintió mientras continuaba corriendo, manteniendo parte de su atención en los alrededores. Si comenzaba a pensar demasiado, Da Vinci le arrojaría cosas. Tenía que equilibrar recordar, interpretar, correr, estar atento a los alrededores, escuchar y hacer poesía. En general, en realidad fue un buen progreso. La primera línea había tardado una eternidad en enderezarse, pero "Soy el hueso de mi espada" era perfecta en la propia frase del genio omnipotente, ya que se refería a sí mismo, sus partes internas, su origen y su elemento. Pero también había sido la primera línea y necesitaba causar un fuerte impacto.

Quizás había algo más.

"Hmm", Shirou tarareaba en sus pensamientos solo para tener que agacharse mientras el ave familiar descendía por donde había estado su cabeza. El siguió corriendo.

"Mantente en la primera línea de pensamiento", le reprendió Leonardo sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba trabajando. "Trabajas por instinto y experiencia. No cambies las pistas de un destello de inspiración. Quédate con él, persíguelo. Caza como si un pájaro acosara a un depredador cerca de su nido. Ahora, ¿cuál fue el pensamiento que te inspiró? "

"El fuego de Fuyuki", respondió sinceramente Shirou. "El que fue influenciado por Avenger".

"Ah, tu primera gran experiencia determinante", asintió el genio. Una gran parte del día anterior había sido Shirou contándole sobre su vida, dejando afuera la mayoría de las cosas privadas. No lo había protegido de que ella lo sacara de él. "Buena elección. Pero creo que querremos algo más transitivo. Ya tenemos una ilusión de material con hierro, ¿tal vez algo que cambie ese hierro?"

"¿Fuego?" Shirou preguntó entre respiraciones.

"Excelente deducción, especialmente con la pista que te dejé caer", la Caster no perdió tiempo en alabarse a sí misma. "Ahora, ¿qué deberías hacer con él?"

"Conéctalo de nuevo", decidió Shirou después de unos momentos. ¿Estaba ese destornillador a punto de moverse? "¿A mí mismo?"

"¿Estás decidiendo o afirmando?" Da Vinci envió una pregunta penetrante en respuesta. "Recuerda, estamos tratando de romper con el Orden Humano y no tenemos una Fundación para trabajar. Cualquier cosa que decidas tendrá que afirmarte contigo mismo y solo contigo mismo".

"Entonces _'Iron is my blood_', fuego ..." Shirou se detuvo, pensando en qué frase podría usar. ¿Y cómo podría usar el fuego con respecto a sí mismo? Espera, vincúlalo a sí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera un vínculo de fuego con su sangre? ¿Qué podría cambiar la sangre?

"Haz tu pregunta Shirou", recordó Da Vinci.

"¿Qué cambia la sangre?" Shirou preguntó.

"Muchas cosas", fue la respuesta inmediata. "El oxígeno para uno, hace que la sangre cambie a su color rojo distintivo cuando se mezcla con el elemento de hierro en su sangre. Y podríamos pasar varios días nombrando todos los diversos químicos que pueden interactuar con las diversas sustancias que comprenden el líquido en sus venas ".

"Oxígeno", murmuró Shirou. La sangre transportaba oxígeno a las partes del cuerpo. Lo recordaba de sus clases de secundaria. ¿Pero cómo volvió a entrar en la sangre? Fue sacado del aire por sus pulmones antes ...

¡Corazón! Corazón y fuego.

"_Iron is my blood and my heart is on fire_", Shirou hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de su boca. " _Sueno como un chuunibyou_ " _._

"Se espera un grado de chuuni", no estuvo de acuerdo Leonardo, entendiendo fácilmente la oración japonesa que Shirou había usado. "Los magos estamos cambiando la naturaleza y el sentido común para hacer lo que queremos fuera del orden común. Hipnotizarse con elementos de poderosa elección de palabras significa que nuestras arias son muy importantes. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo en que 'mi corazón está en llamas' necesita ser diferente."

"Si lo cambio," murmuró Shirou. "_Iron is my blood and fire is in my heart_".

"Demasiado fácilmente comprensible", no estuvo de acuerdo. "Agregue un poco de misticismo y dificultad en la comprensión".

"¿_Iron is my blood and fire is my heart_?" Shirou se probó a sí mismo antes de asentir. Sonaba mejor. "Sí, eso servirá. '_I am the bone of my sword. Iron is my blood and fire is my heart._'. ¿O sería mejor "y el fuego aviva mi corazón"?

"Bueno, eres tú mismo asi que debe ser a lo que más te guste", se encogió de hombros Da Vinci. ¿Estaba decepcionada de que se hubiera ido por su propio camino otra vez? Pensando en sus opciones de palabras, ¿tal vez ella quería que él se concentrara más en el oxígeno? Dispara, eso significaba que estaría molesta porque su opinión fue rechazada y que estaría más feliz por un momento. "Pero eso funciona para tus dos primeras líneas. Un comienzo poderoso que alude a tu base para la magia y al comienzo de quién eres. Dicho eso, cambiar a un nuevo dispositivo poético podría ayudar. ¿Cuál te gustaría usar?"

"Um", Shirou pensó en los diversos términos y técnicas poéticas que su tutor actual se había metido en su cabeza durante el último día desde que había conseguido Bounded Field a su entera satisfacción. Todavía tenía que practicar un poco con Bounded Fields solo para refinar su habilidad de hacer más fácil la manifestación de su Mármol de realidad a través de Bounded Field. Pero en este momento tenía poca Od, así que esperar a que se reabasteciera tenía sentido. "Enjambment".

Y no estaba diciendo eso simplemente porque no quería descubrir qué palabras en inglés eran yámbicas, o una sílaba sin énfasis seguida de una sílaba con énfasis.

"Será complicado", advirtió el genio. "Debes hacer varias líneas que puedan sostenerse por sí mismas cuando se desglosan mientras corres de una línea a otra y ser comprensible. Las oraciones continuas requieren habilidad para idearse, especialmente para un hablante no nativo. Tendremos que abordar varias líneas juntas y eso llevará tiempo. Sin embargo, la recompensa será que estaremos a medio camino ".

Un zumbido interrumpió a la pareja. Shirou presiona el botón para reducir la velocidad de la cinta hasta una eventual parada.

"Entra Romani", llamó Da Vinci a la persona fuera de su taller.

Me pregunto para qué estaba aquí. Espera, Romani iba a hacer algunos preparativos para su plan.

"¿Seguimos con el plan para sacar a Olga?" Shirou preguntó de inmediato cuando un Roman exhausto entró en el taller de Da Vinci.

"Sobre eso," Roman hizo una mueca. "Miré en nuestra reserva de cuerpos de marionetas disponibles".

"¿Entonces vamos a usar un cuerpo de títeres para ella?" Shirou confirmó con una ceja arrugada. "¿Eso funcionará?"

"En este caso, definitivamente no", Roman hizo una mueca. "Estaban fuera."

Silencio.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo", silencio que fue roto por un repentino silbido inocuo del único cuerpo femenino en la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Shirou preguntó. "Lo siento, pero ¿qué quieres decir con 'estamos fuera'?"

"Aparentemente, un tal Caster agotó todo el suministro de cuerpos de marionetas hace unas semanas. Y tampoco por primera vez". Roman se volvió hacia el silbante Da Vinci. "Si bien al menos presentó un formulario de solicitud de reemplazo, como lo hizo las 13 veces anteriores, me pregunto por qué la única explicación sobre el uso de la solicitud en todos ellos es 'licencia artística'".

"¡Doo, doo, doo, doo!" El único Caster en Chaldea silbó más fuerte cuando Shirou se giró para mirarla.

"¿Da Vinci?" Roman preguntó con un aire demacrado. "¿Podrías al menos decirnos dónde están los cuerpos de las marionetas?"

"Bueno", Da Vinci miró hacia otro lado. "Con el anuncio de la Primera Orden, decidí mejorar mi cuerpo unos meses antes con un énfasis en la destreza de combate elegante mezclada con la belleza artística. Pero para estar satisfecho con los resultados, se requiere cierta experimentación para realizar la actualización satisfactorio. Pero estaba seguro de que los reemplazos estaban programados para el día de, incluso antes de que comenzara el Rayshift de Primera Orden ".

"La operación de reabastecimiento se retrasó a favor de entregar Ritsuka Fujimaru a Chaldeas con la debida prisa. Por suerte, no solo estaríamos todos muertos, Singularidad F estaría sin resolver, y tanto Olga como Mash también estarían muertos. Pero los cuerpos, Da Vinci ", suplicó Roman exasperadamente. "¿Dónde están los cuerpos? Al menos podemos usar cualquiera que aún no se haya usado".

"Bueno, algo gracioso sobre eso", Da Vinci parecía casi nervioso. "No hay ninguno sin usar".

"¿Para qué los usaste?" Roman preguntó rápidamente.

"Experimentación artística para obtener mejores proporciones con respecto a la idealización del cuerpo perfecto", Da Vinci escupió algunas palabras de moda. "El resultado incluyó una actualización de 'Golden Rule', donde pude insertar mejor el simbolismo angelical en un modelo. Sin embargo, luego de una mayor reflexión, la capacidad de alcanzar el estante superior fue más adecuada y volví a un tipo de modelo anterior con algunas actualizaciones particularmente hacia la eficacia de Uomo Universale ".

"¿Todos ellos?" Roman preguntó desesperadamente, agarrándose a lo que le importaba.

"Espera", preguntó Shirou, tratando de reconstruir lo que Da Vinci estaba diciendo. "¿Estás diciendo que usaste un cuerpo de marioneta para ti?"

"De hecho", afirmó Da Vinci con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y fueron todos ellos?" Shirou continuó.

"No se desperdició ninguno", defendió Da Vinci. "Cada uno tenía diferentes proporciones, proporciones y módulos, y se compararon rigurosamente".

"¿Podemos al menos usar uno para mantener un espíritu humano sin un origen espiritual?" Roman siguió adelante.

"…No." Da Vinci dijo después de un momento para pensar. "Eliminé los rechazos y los éxitos se ajustan permanentemente y dependen de las interacciones con un origen espiritual".

"En otras palabras, te entusiasmaste con el experimento Rayshift con Singularidad F y decidiste hacer una actualización cosmética completa después de probar cada actualización en diferentes cuerpos. Luego eliminaste las fallas o mantuviste algunas copias de seguridad optimizadas para tu origen espiritual ". Roman concluyó. "Y no crees que puedas ajustarlos para que funcionen como un contenedor para un espíritu humano ahora".

"No es posible eliminar la dependencia de un origen espiritual", afirmó Da Vinci. "Insertarla en un cuerpo de marionetas ahora sería como atrapar a Olga dentro de un auto bloqueado e inmóvil sin motor. Convertirla en un fantasma sería más amable".

"Escuché que los tipos de artistas podrían ser difíciles de tratar", comenzó Shirou con un poco de incredulidad, todavía en Da Vinci usándolos a todos mientras se volvía hacia Roman. "¿Pero cómo podría pasar por todos ellos? ¿No es un desperdicio?"

"¡El éxito artístico requiere sacrificio!" Da Vinci declaró descaradamente mientras se daba la vuelta para señalar con el dedo a la pareja.

"Al menos tenemos los materiales en la base. Solo necesitamos que Chaldea vuelva a funcionar y luego ayudar a resolver los problemas allí". Roman suspiró y plantó su rostro en un escritorio. Su voz apagada se elevó de la madera. "Una operación de suministro cuya liberación tardía es una indicación de que el sabotaje de Lev no se limitó a nosotros".

"Así que no tenemos cuerpo para que Olga viva", concluyó Shirou. "Por lo tanto, imposibilita nuestros planes de trasladarla a un cuerpo de marionetas".

"¡Pero mi forma artística y mis respaldos ahora son superiores!" Da Vinci dio un giro para presumir.

"Olga no estará feliz de escuchar esto, ya sabes", después de una pausa para digerir todo esto, Shirou declaró con la solemnidad de un hombre condenado a la horca hasta la muerte.

"¡La pérdida futura y actual de mi salario vale el arte de mi cuerpo perfecto!" Da Vinci defendió sus acciones pasadas sin dejar rastro de vergüenza.

"Lo sé, lo sé", suspiró Roman. "Incluso Magi Mari me dijo que mi única esperanza era morir".

"¿Quien?"

"¡Mi ídolo de internet!" Roman exclamó con una mirada de felicidad mientras se levantaba de su placa frontal. "¡La encantadora Magi Mari, cuyo sabio y alentador consejo ha alegrado mis días durante muchos años!"

"Me acabas de decir que te dijo que murieras", respondió Shirou.

Roman hizo una mueca. "¿Era un mal día para ella?"

"Ella siempre te dice que mueras", dijo Da Vinci con voz plana.

"¿Ella tiene muchos de ellos?" Roman se defendió débilmente.

Shirou miró a Roman rotundamente. "¿Estás seguro de que no solo está repitiendo lo último que estaba programada para decir?"

"¡No puede ser!" Roman declaró. "Ella es una ídolo de internet".

"Desde un Internet al que no tenemos acceso", Shirou levantó su comunicador que tenía su cuenta de correo electrónico abierta y le informó que su último correo electrónico a casa no se pudo enviar debido a un error al conectarse a Internet externo.

"¿Ella es increíble de esa manera?" Roman tropezó en su defensa.

"Algo seguro es increíble", murmuró Shirou. "La cantidad de negación que tienes".

Da Vinci asintió de acuerdo, haciendo un puchero por los profusos elogios de Roman de un programa sospechoso en Internet.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿sabemos si Olga está allí?" Roman preguntó de repente, tratando de alejar a los críticos de los hipotéticos fallos de Magi Mari, ¡_hipotéticos_!

Shirou miró a Da Vinci. Da Vinci miró a Roman. Roman miró a Shirou.

Shirou se encogió de hombros. Da Vinci se encogió de hombros. Roman se desplomó en desánimo.

"Entonces, por lo que sabemos", dijo Roman con tristeza. "Olga ya está muerta".

De alguna manera, eso hizo bajar el ánimo aún más. Shirou habría quedado impresionado ya que tenía la impresión de que era bastante bajo para empezar, pero estaba demasiado desanimado para sentir ese asombro.

"No lo sé", explicó Shirou sin rodeos. "Ella no es una espada, así que no sé si está allí o su condición".

"Los mármoles de realidad tienden a ser autónomos", Da Vinci defendió su ignorancia. "Para probar uno ... podría configurar CHALDEAS, SHEBA y LAPLACE para hacerlo, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo y trabajar en todo lo demás".

"Bueno, parece que tendremos que comenzar a hacer los preparativos para el Rayshift y el Bounded Field", Roman se puso de pie. "¿Podemos sacarlo de un proyecto para trabajar en él?"

"Hmm", Da Vinci tarareó en consideración. "Supongo que puedo dejar de escribir los manuales para trabajar en el proyecto. Sin embargo, significa que tendremos que posponer la actualización de las defensas de Chaldea aún más".

"Oh, sí", Roman frunció el ceño. "Eso sería malo."

"¿Defensas?" Shirou preguntó.

Roman miró alarmado a Shirou.

"Sí", afirmó Da Vinci. "La traición de Lev, como mínimo, significa que todas las defensas de Chaldea son conocidas por el enemigo, sea quien sea su identidad. Y dado que Lev ha demostrado la capacidad de vincular el espacio-tiempo para llegar incluso al corazón de Chaldea, tenemos que reelaborar el defensas para poder manejar el transporte espacial, posiblemente incluso la transferencia espacial pura. Es bastante difícil de manejar ".

Roman bajó su mano levantada.

"No se preocupe, estoy bastante seguro de que Shirou sabiendo sobre los ajustes en los Bounded Field no comprometerá su integridad o efectividad", continuó Da Vinci. "Además, cualquier ataque requeriría atravesar la mayor seguridad y ya hemos bloqueado a Lev fuera del sistema. Su confesión y asalto registrados al director ayudaron mucho a obtener los permisos. Si intenta repetir cualquiera de esos ataque, tendrá que lidiar con todos los Bounded Field de Chaldea. Nadie podría manejarlo a la ligera ".

"¿Atacará?" Shirou cuestionó, volviéndose hacia Roman.

"Para ser honesto", Roman se encogió de hombros cuando se rindió. "Me sorprende que aún no lo haya hecho. Lev sabe dónde estamos y nuestro estado. Si bien lo lastimaste mucho, en realidad sopló su torso, los informes de Ritsuka y Mash indican que estaba más enojado y molesto que asustado. Además, sus habilidades para moverse y hablar no se redujeron en absoluto a pesar de la pérdida de sus pulmones, por lo que parece no ser humano actualmente. Y aunque podemos esperar que sus patrocinadores hayan sido aplastado por la Asociación de Magos, no contaría con eso ".

"¿No crees que somos tan afortunados?" Shirou preguntó con ironía espesa en su voz.

"¿Considerando todo lo que sucedió esta semana pasada?" Roman respondió en una depresión, el sarcasmo volando sobre su cabeza exhausta. "Tengo miedo de preguntar cuan peor podría empeorar".


	19. Checklist 18

"Está bien, revisión de último minuto". Romani cambió su peso, sus pesados bolsillos, tanto en sus pantalones como en su chaqueta médica, llenos de dispositivos médicos. Su estómago estaba lleno de nervios. Esta sería su primera vez en otro Reality Marble. "Vamos a hacer que Shirou invoque su Reality Marble. Después de eso, Mash, Da Vinci y yo encontraremos a Olga y comenzaremos a diagnosticarla y tratarla. Tengo los códigos místicos médicos y otros dispositivos, Mash tiene los líquidos y Da Vinci tiene la comida ".

Frente a él, Mash asintió seriamente, con la cara atenta. Como la más fuerte entre ellas, tenía la carga más pesada de todas, una gran mochila verde de senderismo llena de agua, caldos y hielo. Su vestido blanco y negro, el uniforme estándar en comparación con su atuendo preferido, le quedaba un poco más ajustado de lo que a él le gustaba, pero era más adecuado para correr que su ropa chaldea habitual. Podría haber usado su forma de Servant, pero querían evitar que activara accidentalmente su resistencia mágica pasiva. Tenerla en atuendo de combate podría arriesgarse a que ella reflexivamente niegue la magia de Shirou y se quede atrás. La alta resistencia mágica no era broma.

Entre Mash y él, Da Vinci puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, sí, eres un genio y no tienes nervios sobre esto. ¡Que esas normalesidades entre nosotros alivien nuestros nervios por favor!

"Nada nuevo, Romani. Todos en el centro de comando ya saben lo que está sucediendo y ya lo han revisado tres veces con nosotros", reprendió Da Vinci. "Comencemos ya. ¡Quiero ver los resultados de mi estudiante!"

"¡Una revisión de último minuto podría ayudar a prevenir un desastre!" Romani protestó.

"Um, me ayuda", dijo el holograma de Ritsuka. "Estoy un poco nervioso por esto y realmente no entiendo esta charla sobre canicas y demás".

Gracias Ritsuka! Romani sabía por un motivo que era su Master favorito. Y no fue solo porque era un conversador divertido con un delicioso pastel la primera vez que se conocieron.

"Eso es porque los Reality Marble no son algo que cubrimos, Senpai", enseñó Mash. "Los Reality Marble son un magecraft prohibido y a la Asociación de Magos no les gusta molestarse con ellos. Eso es todo lo que enseña el libro de texto al respecto. Algunas familias pueden saber más, como la familia Animusphere o las familias que tratan con espíritus heroicos o apóstoles muertos y demonios, pero no es algo común entre los humanos. El Sr. Emiya podría ser el único humano vivo que tiene un Reality Marble en la actualidad. Es mucho más común entre los no humanos que los humanos, lo que lleva su propio estigma ".

"Está bien, algo raro entonces", Ritsuka parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros. "Pero, ¿no humano? Entonces, ¿cómo lo tiene Shirou?"

"Sí, se sabe que algunos famosos apóstoles muertos poseen uno", asintió Mash. "Te conseguiré un libro de la biblioteca sobre Reality Marbles después de hacer esto. La familia Animusphere aparentemente estudió bastante sobre ellos hace algún tiempo y escribió lo que descubrieron".

"Sí, bueno," tosió Romani. Wow, se sintió incómodo. Todo lo que había hecho era responder las preguntas de Marisbully. Además, Mash se alejaba del tema inicial y su nerviosismo aumentaba de nuevo. "Volviendo a la pista, esto es un poco más tarde de lo que quisiera, pero no se puede evitar. Shirou solo terminó su aria hace unas horas y unas horas después de su pico diario en el poder. También necesitaba descansar un poco, así que estamos haciendo esto ahora, ya que Da Vinci calculó que esta vez sería la mejor probabilidad de que Shirou aguante todo el tiempo que pueda y aún así maximice las posibilidades de Olga de ser ayudado ".

Los ojos de Mash estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza de distraerse. Ah, que adorable! No, no estaba siendo un padre cariñoso que disfrutaba avergonzando a su hijo adolescente, ¡lo era, era otra razón!

"Shirou, ¿hay algo que necesites?" Romani sevolvió hacia el cuerpo sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de dos círculos dibujados. El círculo interno solo tenía a Shirou, el círculo externo solo era lo suficientemente grande para los tres mientras estaban de pie. Los círculos solo estaban allí para ayudar, ya que la concentración ayuda a establecer y mantener el Campo Limitado. Cada poquito ayudó en este punto. "¿Alguna petición de última hora?"

"No, está bien", Shirou sacudió la cabeza y señaló los numerosos frascos en su regazo. "Hay más energía mágica en estos fluidos que la que podría producir en una semana. Más sangre también".

"Recuerda, es mejor dejar caer el campo acotado que esforzarte". Da Vinci recordó. "Si te matas presionando demasiado, Olga te seguirá hasta la muerte. Y podríamos necesitar que estés listo para hacerlo mañana también, así que no dañes tus circuitos".

Shirou asintió gravemente, la seriedad de su parte lo impresionó completamente. A diferencia de los tres, Shirou solo tenía un deber y nada más. Mantenga el campo acotado. Era la parte más crucial de esta misión de primeros auxilios, ya que si no lograba mantenerla, el Campo delimitado se desestabilizaría, todos volverían a la realidad, y la operación terminaría y Romani no podría dar más ayuda directa a Olga. Claro, tenían un plan de respaldo listo para funcionar, pero era un plan de respaldo por varias razones.

"¿Estimación del tiempo que Shirou puede seguir así?" Romani se volvió hacia Da Vinci.

"Como Shirou nunca ha hecho algo así antes, estimaré 5 minutos, máximo", frunció el ceño Da Vinci. "Si algo sale mal, es posible que solo pueda hacer unos segundos y tendremos que volver a entrenar hasta que esté estable. Pero eso es suponiendo que pueda convertir y manejar toda la energía mágica de manera eficiente. Mi estimación tentativa para la primera vez con estos suministros es un minuto y medio, más o menos 20 segundos ".

"Está bien, un minuto y medio, lo tengo". Romani exhaló un suspiro nervioso antes de dirigirse al enlace de comunicación. "¿Tienes eso, Karen?"

"Estimación de la pérdida de contacto durante 2 minutos, que se extiende hasta 5", Karen, el líder temporal de Chaldea mientras él y Da Vinci estaban en el Mármol de la Realidad, asintió. "Comando reconoce y está en espera. Los signos vitales de Ritsuka son buenos y él está en el Ataúd. Tenemos la firma espiritual de Shirou y los datos de ubicación frente a mí. Podemos implementar el plan de respaldo cuando usted lo diga o si el lapso de tiempo se extiende más allá de ese punto ".

"No me gusta cómo suena eso", se quejó la voz de Ritsuka. "Debe haber un mejor nombre para esto que Coffin. Me hace sentir que voy a mi propio funeral. ¿No podríamos nombrarlos como Arks? ¿Como un arca del pasado?"

"Es por eso que obtienes la ventana de cristal", regañó la voz grosera de Ullr. "Cuando estaban probando los diseños, estar en el Ataúd asustó a los Masters, lo que elevó sus estadísticas vitales y activó los cierres de emergencia. Montón de gatos asustadizos. En mis días, nadie temía estar encerrado en la oscurid-"

Karen presionó un botón y las reminiscencias de Ullr de Chaldea a mediados de la década de 1900 se cortaron.

Romani volvió a mirar a sus compañeros en el taller de Da Vinci. Da Vinci estaba sonriendo con su enigmática sonrisa mientras sostenía su cesta de picnic. Shirou estaba sutilmente tenso, pero no tenía miedo ni ninguna emoción que no fuera pura determinación. Mash tenía una pequeña sonrisa y piernas vibrantes. No por nerviosismo, sus ojos eran suaves y relajados y una pizca de sonrisa sonaba en sus labios, sino por la emoción. Estaba emocionada de ir a visitar un mármol de realidad. Un lugar no tanto en Chaldea como dentro de Chaldea.

Romani sostuvo un suspiro cuando una vez más, su deseo de que ella pudiera salir se elevó en él, pero no pudo. Ella había crecido en Chaldea y su sistema inmunológico estaba acostumbrado a sus condiciones desinfectadas. Si ella saliera al mundo poblado, la golpearían con cada gripe, enfermedad y resfriado a la vez. Y dada su esperanza de vida ... Simplemente no valía la pena. Especialmente con lo ocupada que Olga había estado manejando Chaldea y la familia Animusphere. Pedirle a la chica con exceso de trabajo que revisara los formularios y los documentos para dejar salir a Mash fue demasiado cuando ya había dejado que Mash saliera de su sala de laboratorio y deambulara por Chaldea.

Y eso a pesar de que Olga temía que Mash quisiera vengarse de ella por lo que su padre había hecho. Di lo que quieras sobre ella, pero Olga tenía voluntad de fuego. Sopló con el viento y dañó la voluntad de todos los demás, pero fue mucho más difícil de apagar de lo que pensabas. Además, ella era la directora y Romani tenía suficiente de dirigir Chaldea. ¡Salva a Olga! ¡Volcar su carga de trabajo sobre ella! ¡Coma pastel mientras está de descanso una vez más! Hmm, ¿funcionaría eso para un grito de batalla?

"¿Listo, Shirou?" Romani le preguntó al hombre sentado en el centro del círculo interior.

* * *

"Trace… **On**" inhaló Shirou mientras sus circuitos cobraron vida dentro de él. Todavía estaban ligeramente calientes por el uso prolongado desde ayer, pero lo harían. Eran las únicas cosas que podían funcionar para este propósito.

"**_I am the bone of my sword_**", entonó Shirou, profundizando su voz. Tenía que concentrarse en esto.

"**_Iron is my blood, and the fire is my heart_**".

Shirou colocó la curva del campo acotado en el borde del círculo exterior. Cuanto más pequeño sea el campo, menos energía requerirá.

"**_I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated_**".

Esto era verdad Incluso su breve ataque contra Lev había sido una victoria. Había salvado a Olga y ese había sido su objetivo. Por lo tanto, una victoria. Más vidas salvadas que pérdidas.

"**_Not once have I retreated_**"

Buscó la paz y Arturia. Intentó salvar a la gente, no matar. A veces había cedido terreno, pero no se rindió, nunca abandonó su ideal.

"**_Nor asked for quarter_**"

No necesitaba la afirmación de los demás. Eso fue algo que Da Vinci había señalado y después de discutirlo, fue algo digno de mencionar.

"**_Searching for my final end_**".

Sin fin. Ese fue el tiempo que tuvo que buscar. Sin fin. Incluso después de su final final, él todavía buscaría. Se lo juró.

"**_As long she waits, I will_** **_fight_**"

Creía en Arturia. Ella lo esperaría. Él la amaba y ella también lo amaba. No vacilaría en su búsqueda, ni dejaría de luchar para superar las barreras entre ellos. Haría lo que ni Gilgamesh podría hacer y entraría en Avalon.

"**_Here in… "_**

La energía mágica fluía a través de sus circuitos, hacia el Campo Limitado y lista para estallar como espadas de la Puerta de Babilonia de Gilgamesh.

"**_Unlimited Blade Works_**".

La sílaba final salió de sus labios y el campo acotado se iluminó. Era como el fuego, quemándose en el aire. La realidad se encogió y huyó, y el mármol de realidad de Shirou se inundó a través de sus circuitos, llenando el espacio vacío dentro del campo acotado donde la realidad había estado alguna vez.

Shirou parpadeó, sus ojos llenos de luz brillante cuando escuchó al trío comenzar a correr.

Estaba seco. Un desierto agrietado, reseco por la lluvia. No se veía arena, pero el suelo parecía yermo. Sin vida, un desierto. Arriba en el cielo, un sol presionado sin nada para proteger el suelo o proporcionar sombra del calor abrasador. Excepto, en el cielo había 27 dientes de metal. Cada uno gira y gira, trabajando en una tarea invisible pero sin proporcionar sombra ni oscuridad.

Ah, estaba la importancia mágica. Shirou había sido salvado por magia, su vida se definió por magia, se identificó como un spellcaster y conoció a Saber por medio de magia. Para Shirou, la magia era la ruta hacia sus sueños. Si lograba convertirse en un héroe o encontrarse con Saber nuevamente, sería por magia.

¿Y qué mejor para simbolizar magia que circuitos mágicos? Y dadas sus inclinaciones mecánicas, los engranajes funcionaban tan bien como cualquier cosa para un camino circular. Las espadas no hicieron los mejores círculos después de todo.

Frente a él, inclinado hacia el cielo como el pilar de una puerta, había una hoja alta de dos metros. De alguna manera era apropiado que Monohashi Zao, la espada del Assassin que vigilaba la entrada, estuviera cerca de donde él entraba.

Shirou se llevó el matraz a los labios y comenzó a beber la rica sangre.

Como siempre, qué asco.

* * *

"**_I am the bone of my sword_**."

Mash apenas podía contener su emoción. Ella iba a un Reality Marble! Un magecraft prohibido, uno de los secretos más profundos. A un paso de True Magic. Una mancha en la realidad, una inconsistencia con el sentido común.

¡Y ella tiene que irse! Ella estaba tan emocionada! ¿Habría un cielo? ¿Sería como el mundo exterior? ¿Habría nieve? ¿O habría gotas de agua cayendo del cielo? ¿Podía ver el granizo mítico? ¿O relámpagos y truenos? O tal vez, ya que no tenía que ser como el resto del mundo, ¿llovería ranas? ¡Había leído docenas de artículos sobre el clima que podía hacer!

Oh, ¿podría ella ver el sol? O nubes blancas de varios tipos. Ella siempre había querido ver una nube Cumulonimbus. ¡Ella había escuchado que podían alcanzar hasta 10 km de altura! ¿Cómo sería algo tan grande?

Mash cerró los ojos e inhaló. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar.

Al abrir los ojos, se contuvo severamente. Esta fue una misión de rescate, una primera respuesta. Olga Marie corría el riesgo de morir y Mash no quería al director que la había dejado en libertad para morir. Olga merecía algo mejor.

En cuyo caso, con suerte estaba nublado. Soleado y caliente conduciría a la deshidratación. El frío y la lluvia llegaron con el riesgo de hipotermia. La nieve o el granizo resultarían mortales a menos que el director lograra encontrar refugio. Y Mash no sabía si llover ranas vendría con sus propios problemas de salud. Tal vez dependería de si las ranas fueran venenosas como esa rana sudamericana sobre la que había leído. Pero incluso si estaba nublado, muy poca luz solar podría correr el riesgo de deficiencia de vitamina D.

Por otro lado, solo habían pasado tres días. La falta de vitamina D podría no ser un problema todavía.

"**_Here in… _**"

Mash se tensó. Esta fue la novena línea. Con la siguiente línea vendría la transición. La transferencia de Chaldea al mundo de Unlimited Blade Works.

Una vez allí, cada segundo contaría. Mash no pudo demorar ni un segundo.

"**_Unlimited_**"

Mash parpadeó rápidamente, preparándose para mirar a su alrededor. Tenían que encontrar a Olga y rápido.

"**_Blade_**"

Su corazón latía con fuerza, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y las células de su cuerpo.

"**_Works_**."

Fue cegador. Una oleada de rojo y blanco, fuego y luz a medida que la realidad se encogía y algo más se expandía para llenarla.

Fue... extraño. Mash decidió cuando la luz del sol presionó con fuerza sobre su piel blanca y bebió a la vista de espada tras espada, escudo con lanza, arcos rodeados de flechas, lanzas y palos mezclados con hachas. Shirou Emiya se especializó en armamento, pero una cosa era saber que su Reality Marble estaba lleno de armas y otra ver un arsenal esparcido por una tierra abierta sin paredes ni estantes.

Los ojos de Mash se posaron sobre un hermoso trío de espadas en la cima de una colina cercana, la colina más alta en los montículos de la tierra. La colina era alta, más grande que su altura pero con una pendiente gradual. Supuso que era mucho más pequeña que las montañas que había visto en el simulador, pero ese era un simulador. Esto era real, bueno, más real que la realidad virtual.

Mash no podía apartar la mirada de las tres espadas preciosas y brillantes. Uno era dorado, azul y blanco, con una pequeña piedra preciosa roja justo debajo del protector y en la hoja misma. Era una espada preciosa, tan finamente decorada como una mujer noble en un baile real.

La otra espada era igual de hermosa, pero era la belleza de Da Vinci. Una belleza que simplemente era y atraía la belleza de ser ella misma. No hay necesidad de maquillaje o decoración. Era azul, dorado y blanco, sin patrones, sin diseños elegantes. Solo una simple belleza y perfección que nadie podría negar. Cruzando detrás de él en ángulo había una espada negra y roja muy similar, la que Saber Alter había empuñado en Singularity F. Excalibur Morgan. Mash podía sentir la presión mágica de los Noble Phantasm presionándola débilmente mientras miraba con asombro.

Los golpes de pasos liberaron a Mash de su trance.

¡Oh no! Se había distraído de su propósito. ¡Tenían que salvar a la directora!

Mash miró a Da Vinci que corría hacia una gran estatua de piedra que se inclinaba hacia un lado. No, eso no era una estatua, era una espada tosca y tosca. Uno de los más grandes pero todavía una espada. Y a su sombra había un montón naranja, blanco y negro.

Olga!

Los pies de Mash golpeaban, los golpes le subían por los huesos y las piernas mientras perseguía al Siervo Caster. Pero por más que lo intentó, Mash no pudo alcanzarlo mientras el corredor más rápido avanzaba, su canasta de comida no la frenaba en absoluto. Mash podía sentir las correas de su mochila presionando sus hombros y las dos correas sobre su pecho, pero era ligero. Más fácil de transportar que cualquier cosa que haya llevado antes.

Da Vinci se lanzó hacia adelante como una bala con un estallido de energía mágica azul, alguna forma de propulsión mágica que le hizo patear la espada grande para detenerse en una sacudida repentina. Durante un milisegundo, Da Vinci colgó en el aire sobre el director caído antes de que la gravedad la empujara hacia el lado del director.

Antes de que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo, Da Vinci había soltado la canasta y estaba manejando al director. Retorciendo el cuerpo. Mash deseaba poder ver cómo se veía el director, pero ella estaba muy lejos, incluso cuando se acercaba cada segundo.

Da Vinci puso una mano sobre la cara de Olga y la otra sobre el pecho antes de decir una palabra. Mash no podía oírlo por encima del viento que soplaba en sus oídos, pero supuso que era un hechizo. Una presión mágica se acumuló delante de ella cuando Da Vinci lanzó hechizo tras hechizo sobre Olga, cada uno con solo una palabra o frase corta.

Y luego Mash estaba a solo unos metros de la pareja, Olga ahora parecía más grande que un niño.

"¡Rapido!" Da Vinci ordenó sin levantar la vista. "¡Dale el termo pequeño! ¡Necesita el caldo mineral ahora! No puede comer nada hasta que tenga algunos líquidos en ella".

Mash asintió y alcanzó a un lado de su mochila. Sintiendo un cilindro de metal frío, Mash tiró y rompió la correa de velcro. Mash pisó los talones, se detuvo al lado de Olga y frente a Da Vinci y cayó de rodillas, sin preocuparse por cómo la suciedad marrón podría manchar su traje blanco Rayshift común.

Da Vinci le arrebató la botella de la mano antes de que Mash dejara de patinar. Presionando un botón, Da Vinci abrió la botella y la vertió en la boca de Olga.

"Trágalo" Da Vinci murmuró un hechizo de una palabra. Mash pudo sentir el flujo de energía mágica en el líquido y luego atrajo el líquido a través de la boca abierta, bajando por la garganta del director inconsciente y dentro de su estómago. Fue increíble ver a un genio Caster trabajando y condensar lo que tenía que ser un aria larga en una sola palabra.

Pero Mash apretó los dientes y frunció las cejas con preocupación. Inconsciente fue la etapa final de la deshidratación severa. Olga debe estar cerca de la muerte. Da Vinci y Romani esperaban esto, por eso todo en su paquete estaba preparado para una respuesta rápida.

"Hielo." Da Vinci ordenó.

Mash asintió y desabrochó las correas de su pecho antes de sacar la mochila de su espalda. Al abrir la cremallera primera y superior, Mash metió la mano, agarró la bolsa fría y la sacó. La bolsa de hielo también le fue arrebatada de la mano y aplicada a la frente de Olga. Mash metió la mano otra vez para conseguir más hielo.

Cada paquete se aplicó a una mancha en el cuerpo de Olga. La chaqueta de Olga ya se había quitado antes de que llegaran. Ahora que estaba cerca, Mash pudo ver que la chaqueta había sido utilizada como cojín. Probablemente dio algo de consuelo del suelo duro. Pero la camisa y la falda de Olga estaban pegadas a su cuerpo.

"Ella sudaba lo suficiente como para que los minerales se pegaran a su ropa", explicó Da Vinci antes de que Mash pudiera siquiera hacer una pregunta. "Se sobrecalienta y necesita nutrientes".

Un sonido de resoplido lejano hizo que Mash se volviera, sus ojos brillaban cuando Romani jadeaba y jadeaba mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. A lo lejos, la cabeza de Shirou estaba inclinada hacia atrás mientras otro matraz vertía un poco de líquido en su garganta, dándole energía mágica para continuar aguantando.

"Kck", Da Vinci chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar en voz alta. "La directora aún no está dispuesta a morir. Ella cavó alrededor de la base para inclinar esta espada para darle algo de sombra. Pero no es suficiente. Necesita más sombra si quiere sobrevivir aquí".

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Mash preguntó. "Todo lo que traigamos con nosotros se irá con nosotros".

La comida y la bebida se quedarían una vez que entraran en Olga, pero todo lo demás sería rechazado por el mármol de realidad. No pertenecían y solo la tecnología de ATLAS había engañado a Unlimited Blade Works para que actuara como un refugio para Olga.

"Una cosa puede quedarse", Da Vinci puso una mano sobre la espada de piedra y ordenó. "Trace. Derivar. Ilusión. Atestiguar".

Dos grandes espadas se estrellaron al lado del original, cada una inclinada de modo que las empuñaduras cruzaban por encima de su cabeza. Dos espadas más aparecieron a su lado, su orientación paralela hacia el centro. Un tercer par apareció a su lado, dejando a Mash, Da Vinci y Animusphere dentro de un tipi de piedra con el único lado abierto apuntando hacia Romani. De entre las empuñaduras cruzadas descendieron motas de luz solar.

"¿Espadas?" Mash lo adivinó.

"No se llama Ilimitado por nada", sonrió Da Vinci. "Con gusto aceptará copias como naturales. Las reproducciones, los originales, no importan. Cualquier cosa que pueda replicar, verá y no verá un problema al multiplicarlo, probablemente un producto de ser de una era de producción en masa. Lo mismo con regalos de otro mago ".

"¿Pero no se romperán las proyecciones?" Mash preguntó la preocupación en su cabeza.

"Usando el hechizo de Shirou, no, no aquí." Da Vinci refutó, tratando casualmente la ingeniería inversa del Misterio de otro como si ni siquiera fuera digno de comentario, incluso cuando extendió la mano y agarró una cantimplora de plástico del costado de la bolsa de Mash. Vertiéndolo en la garganta de Olga con otro hechizo acortado, Da Vinci continuó. "Las copias son su propia entidad única para Shirou, por lo que incluso si dos cosas son casi idénticas, incluso hasta su historia, ambas tendrán su existencia afirmada".

"¿Condición?" Romani jadeó mientras se deslizaba dentro de la tienda.

"Está severamente deshidratada. Usa la tercera etapa del Código Místico del Rehidratador para-" comenzó Da Vinci antes de girar su cabeza hacia Shirou. "¿Qué? Ni siquiera ha sido-"

El fuego parpadeó frente a la visión de Mash y ella estaba de vuelta en el taller de Da Vinci, con la mochila detrás de Shirou y bolsas de hielo plagadas frente a Mash.

"-un minuto." Da Vinci terminó, todavía arrodillado junto a Mash en el segundo círculo.

Justo en frente de ellos, la cabeza de Shirou estaba colgada, sangre y algo más goteando por la comisura de su boca.

Mash miró el regazo de Shirou. Estaba vacío y alrededor de las piernas dobladas de Shirou había frascos vacíos y bolsas de hielo. Su corazón se hundió. Shirou no había podido soportarlo mas.

* * *

Leonardo suspiró y golpeó una bolsa de hielo en el brazo de Shirou. "Enfríe por un momento. Sus circuitos están tensos por el uso excesivo en este punto. Haga que Romani le haga un chequeo después de que termine el Rayshift".

"Lo siento", se disculpó Shirou mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago muy mareado. Ugh… Nunca le gustó realmente el sabor de la sangre y otros fluidos corporales, pero ahora era casi todo lo que podía hacer para no vomitar. El calor del cuerpo por correr sus circuitos tan duro durante tanto tiempo le hacía desear tener una camiseta o algo puesto. Mataría por quitarse la camisa ahora mismo.

"No te molestes," el Siervo descartó casualmente. "Esperaba que aguantaras más tiempo, pero hemos estado presionando con fuerza durante los últimos días. El agotamiento humano fue una cosa y hubiera esperado que ocurriera hoy o mañana, especialmente porque no hace tanto tiempo que recibiste lesiones potencialmente mortales. Agregue que este es un nuevo misterio que ha aprendido y que aún está aprendiendo a usar bien.

Da Vinci chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, perdonando a Shirou por su fracaso. "Y por lo menos, logramos brindarle cuidados críticos urgentes a Olga. Ahora está en mejores condiciones que si nunca hubiéramos llegado".

"¿Entonces ella lo logrará?" Shirou sintió una oleada de alivio, seguido de una oleada de la rebelión de su estómago. "Ugh"

Apenas tragando su horrible bilis y ácido estomacal, Shirou decidió firmemente mantener la boca cerrada.

"El caldo que le dimos aumentará en gran medida sus posibilidades", predijo la mujer. "Una atención más estable ayudará, especialmente porque Ritsuka y Mash podrán darle una mirada de cerca a Romani de segunda mano. No será tan bueno como si él estuviera allí, pero necesita hacerlo. Y hice un diagnóstico básico así que sabemos qué llevar para el Rayshift ".

Shirou asintió, manteniendo la boca cerrada con la esperanza de calmar su malestar estomacal.

"Hmm", Leonardo dirigió una mirada a Shirou. "Necesitas una cama o algo. Mantenerte inmóvil en un lugar físico te ayudará a ubicarte con respecto al Rayshift. Y parece que necesitas un descanso".

Cuando el alivio se apoderó de su rostro, Shirou consideró decir 'gracias' pero pensó que Caster preferiría no tener que esquivar el vómito. O tener que lidiar con enviar su vestido a la limpieza.

"De nada", Leonardo le sonrió antes de girar hacia la puerta, una mano que agitaba haciendo que una almohada y un par de mantas salieran volando de un armario y se acomodaran en una aproximación burda de un futón.

Odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. ¿No se suponía que los pensamientos de un hombre tenían santidad?

Aún así, Shirou se sentía cansado y todo lo que necesitaban de él en este momento era quedarse en un lugar. Aflojando su collar, Shirou caminó los pocos pasos hacia su cama improvisada y se derrumbó sobre ella. Una siesta sonaba como una excelente idea.

Slam!

Un cubo cayó cerca de su cabeza. Shirou miró hacia la puerta a tiempo para verla cerrarse detrás de Leonardo. Su pájaro mecánico ladeó la cabeza de su percha al lado de la puerta.

¡No iba a vomitar y no limpiar después de sí mismo! ¿Qué pensaba ella que era, un niño?

* * *

Ritsuka esperó dentro del cilindro oscuro, con los brazos cruzados, mientras la conferencia del Sr. Longomontanus seguía y seguía. El hombre era mayor que incluso sus bisabuelos y mucho más sin aliento. Normalmente, Ritsuka estaba bien escuchando a sus abuelos y bisabuelos hablando por períodos de tiempo, pero el Sr. Longomontanus era uno, no familiar, dos, su inglés acentuado en una voz vieja era difícil de entender, y tres ...

"... y así es como perdimos al 2º Master en los experimentos iniciales de Rayshift, su espíritu nunca regresó a su cuerpo, todavía se quedó en algún lugar fuera del tiempo si no se había descompuesto y regresó a la Raíz ya que su cuerpo se descompuso aquí en Chaldea ... "

... no tranquilizador.

¿De cuántas maneras los experimentos de Chaldea mataron personas? ¿Y por qué el Sr. Longomontanus conocía a todos los horripilantes y aterradores pero no podía recordar el nombre de Ritsuka?

La puerta de la espaciosa cámara se abrió y Ritsuka sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vio a Mash entrar corriendo, sus ojos recorrieron la cámara hasta que vio su Ataúd. Todavía no le gustaba el apodo, incluso si fue construido para evitar que necesitara un funeral.

"¡Senpai!" Ritsuka podía imaginarla llorando mientras corría hacia él. Llevaba algo diferente de lo habitual, un uniforme similar al suyo, solo con dos correas negras debajo y por encima de sus senos, botas blancas de espinilla y una falda negra con medias negras en lugar de una correa, zapatos negros y pantalones. Se veía halagador en ella.

"Senpai", saludó Mash cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que el micrófono externo pudiera captar sus palabras. Ritsuka sonrió, feliz de escuchar su voz sobre la de las divagaciones del Sr. Longomontanus sobre cómo la quinta muerte en los experimentos de Rayshift se produjo al no verificar adecuadamente la integridad espiritual del alma del sujeto y el alma se desgarró. "¡El Reality Marble del señor Emiya fue increíble! ¡Tenía espadas, Noble Phantasm y hermosas armas! Creo que vi más armas de las que había visto en toda mi vida, incluso contando las que hay en los libros. Y estaba soleado, Senpai ¡Realmente, muy soleado! No había nubes en absoluto ".

"Eso es genial, Mash", la felicitó Ritsuka antes de que sus labios cayeran en un ceño preocupado. "¿Cómo está Animusphere?"

La sonrisa de Mash se desvaneció.

"Está deshidratada Senpai", Mash rascó un zapato contra otro. "Estaba inconsciente cuando la alcanzamos y hacía demasiado calor para ella. Le dimos un poco de caldo, agua y hielo, pero no pudimos quedarnos el tiempo suficiente para realmente ayudarla".

"Oh, qué pena", el corazón de Ritsuka se hundió. "Parece que es uno de los peores escenarios".

Mash parpadeó por un momento e inclinó la cabeza. "¿No están Romani y Da Vinci contándoles a todos lo que pasó?" Ella preguntó.

"Tal vez, pero si es así, no puedo escucharlo sobre el Sr. Longomontanus". Ritsuka hizo un gesto hacia el altavoz interno. La cámara era hermética y estaba aislada del exterior, con el propósito de que el Sr. Longomontanus estaba muy feliz de explicar por qué existía esa característica de seguridad, incluso si Chaldea no había encontrado una situación en la que fuera necesaria.

Hablando del Sr. Longomontanus, ahora estaba hablando de cómo si el observador cuántico, fuera lo que fuese, no estaba confirmando el alma de Ritsuka en el presente, podría relegarse a la de una Existencia Fantasmal y expulsado del mundo en el pasado, con posibles problemas en el presente.

"Oh, ¿sigue hablando?" Mash parpadeó. "¿Lo has estado escuchando todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera?"

"Sí", Ritsuka asintió hoscamente. "¿Sabías que él conoce todos los incidentes en los que un Rayshift ha matado a alguien?"

"Oh, Senpai, no es tan malo", Mash se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. "Las características de seguridad están más avanzadas ahora que hace décadas, incluso más que el año pasado. Esos experimentos son la razón por la cual se inventó la prueba de compatibilidad Rayshift, para que las personas para quienes Rayshifting no fuera demasiado arriesgado pudieran ser encontradas. Sus resultados están por encima de niveles peligrosos, estoy seguro. De lo contrario, no serías un Master ".

"Bueno, eso es un alivio", suspiró Ritsuka, la presión de la muerte inminente y horrible aliviando de sus hombros. "Gracias Mash".

"No hay problema, Senpai". Mash le sonrió y empujó un mechón de cabello lila detrás de su oreja.

"Entonces, viste a Olga en el Reality Marble", Ritsuka terminó el silencio antes de que pudiera volverse incómodo. "¿Quieres contarme sobre eso mientras esperamos para comenzar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Mash le sonrió. "Um, para empezar, el Sr. Emiya hizo su invocación y nos recibió. Era muy diferente de aquí, Senpai. Era como un desierto. Sol caliente, tierra seca ..."

"¿Arena?" Ritsuka preguntó, fotos del desierto del Sahara viniendo a la mente.

"No actualmente." Mash sacudió la cabeza. "La tierra era marrón y seca pero no había arena. Era como una tierra que no había tenido agua en mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco había grava, Senpai, ni rocas sedimentarias. Más de un páramo que un desierto. Era solo tierra marrón, sin nieve. Oh, y no había nubes en el cielo pero había grandes engranajes metálicos ... "

* * *

"Iniciando Rayshift ilegal a Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou Emiya Reality Marble", en la Sala de Comando Central, Romani Archaman habló, dejando que TRIMEGISTUS registrara sus palabras como el resumen de este Rayshift. La ONU y la Asociación de Magos estarán por todos lados para esto, pero como médico que había hecho el juramento hipocrático, no podía quedarse y dejar que Olga muriera. "En un intento de proporcionar atención de primeros auxilios a Olga Marie Animusphere, directora de Chaldea. Su condición se considera crítica y urgente. Otras alternativas han fallado y bajo mi propia autoridad y dirección, yo, Romani Archaman, subdirector interino de Chaldea, he ordenado que ocurra el Rayshift. Toda la responsabilidad recae sobre mis hombros ".

Exención de responsabilidad legal, Romani miró hacia la habitación fuera de la ventana que todavía necesitaba ser reparada. Resulta que el vidrio de alta calidad, a prueba de balas y encantado no fue fácil de reemplazar. Normalmente llevaría semanas fabricar más. Sería mejor comprar algo más del mundo exterior.

Pero en ese punto, sería responsabilidad de Olga y no suya. Romani tiró alegremente la preocupación, contenta de hacerlo problema de otra persona.

Abajo, dos ataúdes estaban solos en una habitación con los CHALDEAS rojos. Dos, donde una vez hubo 48. En ellos, Mash y Ritsuka esperaron, escuchándolo comenzar este Rayshift para salvar a Olga. Con ellos había tantos suministros como podían exprimir en el Ataúd. Medicina, comida, agua, algunos libros y una baraja de cartas.

El Reality Marble de Shirou parecía un lugar aburrido si no te interesaban las armas. Pero, de nuevo, ¿no eran así la mayoría de los Reality Marble?

Recopilando sus divagaciones de nuevo, Romani miró a su alrededor a la Sala de Comando. Las reparaciones se habían detenido a favor de llevar a cabo este respaldo al Rayshift. Sin embargo, en caso de que Lev tuviera un segundo caso de sabotaje listo para infligir, había algunos miembros del personal que no estaban aquí. Shirou es uno de ellos.

"¿Estamos listos para Rayshift?" Romani preguntó al personal de apoyo.

"Todo está bien", Da Vinci levantó la vista desde el piso inferior y sonrió. "Tenemos las coordenadas espirituales de Shirou encerradas y el Reality Marble encontrado. El Motor de Evocación-Invocación se reprograma para apuntar al Mármol de la Realidad".

"Está bien", asintió Romani. "Comienza Rayshift".

Presionó el botón. ¡Fue un privilegio del director presionar el botón y como no iba a perder su oportunidad de presionar el botón!

"Inicio del programa". La voz automatizada sonó por los altavoces del sistema. "Comienzo de conversión de Spiritron. Coordenadas ajustadas. Advertencia: esto no es una Singularidad y no cae bajo la Primera Orden. Las sanciones pueden ser severas, hasta la muerte, prisión, tortura o multas masivas no limitadas a compensación monetaria. ¿Usted desea continuar? "

Romani gimió y presionó el botón nuevamente. Confíe en las computadoras para tener sus problemas.

"Anulación aceptada bajo la autoridad del subdirector interino Romani Archaman". La voz aceptó. "Destino: Reality Marble conocido como Unlimited Blade Works. Advertencia: si se produce la desaparición del alma del Reality Marble, la recuperación de Rayshift puede estar sujeta a fallas. También pueden ocurrir otras complicaciones, haciendo que las funciones habituales de Rayshift no funcionen. ¿Desea continuar? ? "

"Da Vinci, ¿tuviste que agregar eso?" Romani se quejó cuando volvió a presionar el botón. "Y Shirou está a salvo dentro de tu Taller, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo es y no, no lo agregué", resopló Da Vinci. "El protocolo para el Rayshift a un Reality Marble ya estaba allí, enterrado en líneas de código y bloqueado. Todo lo que hice fue simplemente ajustar el código para que pudiéramos usar el programa".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos lidiando con la burocracia?" Romani no se quejaba. "Ya dije que conocíamos los riesgos y estábamos dispuestos a soportarlos".

"Fue más rápido de esta manera", Da Vinci sopló su respuesta. "Y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, así que prioricé simplificar la programación de Rayshift de TRIMEGISTUS como una prioridad más baja".

Romani gruñó por lo bajo pero no podía negarlo. Ella tenía razón. En este momento, Chaldea dependía en gran medida de ella y, aunque podía realizar múltiples tareas y trabajar todo el día, solo podía hacer tantas cosas.

"Anulación aceptada bajo la autoridad del subdirector interino Romani Archaman". La voz sintetizada sin emociones habló. "Rayshift a partir de 3, 2, 1." Una pausa. "Todos los procedimientos despejados. Ilegal Rayshift autorizado a Reality Marble Unlimited Blade Works iniciando".

Romani contuvo el aliento mientras la energía fluía hacia los ataúdes. En este momento, los cuerpos de Mash y Ritsuka estaban allí, vacíos, sin su espíritu para animarlos. Pero a pesar de los riesgos, Olga necesitaba esto.

_Espera, Olga,_ pensó Romani mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las pantallas que mostraban el progreso del Rayshift. _La ayuda está en camino._

* * *

Realmente hacía calor, reflexionó Ritsuka al sentir el calor caer sobre él como una pared. Tan caliente como había sido la Singularidad. Pero eso se debía a que el fuego estaba en todas partes, quemando edificios que arrojaban calor, luces parpadeantes y nubes de humo en cada mano. Aquí, todo venía de un solo sol, presionando hacia abajo como una mano oprimida, indiscriminada sobre quién sufría bajo su calor y luz interminables.

Pero también fue triste de otra manera, notó Ritsuka mientras parpadeaba mientras miraba hacia el suelo pardo y lleno de pequeñas colinas y llanuras. Fuyuki fue destruido por la humanidad, sus obras se colapsaron y murieron por su cuenta. Aquí, era como un cementerio, una tierra que carecía del agua y la vida que podría haber sido, una impresión reforzada por el arma ocasional o la armadura que yacía dispersa en medio de las colinas, valles y llanuras.

"Wow", dijo Ritsuka. Así que este era un mármol de realidad. Todo esto, todo lo que podía ver, estaba dentro del alma de una persona, el compañero técnico japonés que Ritsuka solo había conocido hace dos días. ¿Eran todas las almas así? ¿El alma de cada hombre es un mundo en sí mismo? ¿Cómo era el suyo?

"Es increíble", acordó Mash al lado de Ritsuka, con la cabeza estirada de izquierda a derecha.

Su comunicación sonó.

"¿Mash, Ritsuka?" La voz de Romani sonó. "¿Puedes oirnos?"

"Sí, podemos escucharte", respondió Ritsuka, con los ojos fijos en su comunicador como si fuera un reloj.

"Está bien, eso está bien. Muy bien. Me preocupaba que no pudiéramos comunicarnos en absoluto. ¿Todavía tienes el libro de medicina?"

"Sí, lo tenemos", Ritsuka abrió la bolsa que había sido cambiada con Ray y confirmó la presencia del libro de medicina que habían sacado de la biblioteca en medio del resto de los suministros que habían guardado allí.

"Genial, eso ayudará. ¡Ahora, no pierdas esa bolsa! Sería costoso reemplazarla, probablemente valga más que los tres de nuestro pago anual combinado. Y ya estás usando los repuestos, ya que la mayoría de los contenedores son capaces de llevar las cosas dentro de ellos a través de un Rayshift fue destruido por la bomba ". Romano instruyó. "Una vez que tengamos algo de tiempo, buscaremos los que se extraviaron, pero no parece que tengamos tiempo libre en el futuro previsible. Y tampoco estoy seguro de que tengamos tiempo para crear reemplazos. ".

"Entiendo Dr." Mash habló formalmente, mirando su propia bolsa llena. "Poder llevar suministros y equipos a un Rayshift es importante".

"Sí, pero también lo es Olga. Por ahora, las bolsas se usarán solo para Olga. Si Olga no está de acuerdo con nuestra solución, esta será la única forma de llevarle comida y agua". Un murmullo distante e indescifrable interrumpió la conferencia de Roman. "Está bien. No podemos ver nada ya que SHEBA no puede detectarte, pero LAPLACE y TRIMEGISTUS están funcionando bien. No te preocupes por la respuesta de rechazo y la interferencia es bastante baja. Mucho más bajo de lo normal. ¿Qué?"

Una pausa mientras Romani escuchaba. "Ah, aparentemente, el taller de Da Vinci y las defensas de Chaldea están bloqueando la mayor parte de la interferencia externa. Esto significa que probar sus existencias será mucho más fácil de lo habitual. En general, podemos decir que el primer Rayshift a un Reality Marble es un éxito y no un fracaso horrible ".

Ritsuka aplaudió. No estaba tan seguro de por qué era importante o cómo sería tan diferente de un Rayshift normal, pero un primer éxito sonaba como algo por lo que debería aplaudir. Por otra parte, significaría que no moriría de ninguna de las horribles formas en que el viejo se había ocupado en detalle. Y eso definitivamente fue digno de aplauso.

"Gracias", Romani sonaba aliviado por el gesto. "Está bien, ahora que sabemos que estarás bien, ve a buscar a Olga. Tendrás que informar todo lo que ves. ¿Mash?"

"¿Si?" Mash inclinó la cabeza.

"Simplemente actúa como una de esas misiones de entrenamiento en las que estabas con el resto de los Masters". Romano instruyó. "Sin video o SHEBA, no podemos sentir nada en su entorno aparte de lo que nos dicen sus comunicadores o los ataúdes. Eso es principalmente auditivo aquí".

"¿No podrías usar esa habitación, eh, cómo se llamaba?" Ritsuka preguntó, recordando la habitación con la que Olga había usado el escudo de Mash para llamar a Chaldea.

"¿La Cámara de Invocación Experimental?" Mash solicitó.

"Sí, esa cosa". Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza. "¿Eso te dejaría ver cosas?"

"No funcionaría Senpai", Mash sacudió la cabeza. "La Cámara de Invocación Experimental requiere una conexión Leyline".

"¿No hay uno aquí?" Ritsuka hizo un gesto a través de la tierra. Huh, realmente había engranajes metálicos gigantes en el cielo. "Espera, es eso-"

"¿Un engranaje de metal?" Mash asintió con la cabeza. "Parece que debe ser enorme para nosotros ver desde aquí abajo".

Extraño. Ritsuka miró por un momento el equipo. ¿Qué tan grande era y qué tan alto debía ser?

"Para responder a la pregunta de Ritsuka, no, no queremos usar la Cámara de Invocación Experimental allí y no hay líneas ley allí". La voz de Da Vinci se escuchó.

"Oye Da Vinci-", la voz de Romani sonaba más distante, como si fuera alejado del micrófono.

"Silencio, soy el asesor técnico y soy el experto más cercano que tenemos ahora en Reality Marbles".

"Pero-"

"En un esfuerzo por hacer una analogía pobre pero fácilmente comprensible, una línea ley es algo similar a la de las venas o un circuito mágico para un planeta. Podemos aprovecharlo y usar su energía mágica masiva para nuestros propios fines. Los circuitos de Shirou son ni siquiera comparable en escala ". Da Vinci dio una conferencia, invadiendo las quejas de Roman. "Intentar usar en los circuitos de Shirou resultaría en drenarlo en pocos segundos, si dura tanto tiempo. Pero tocar una línea de ley también produce un efecto de conexión a tierra y fortalece la conexión con la era. Shirou obviamente no es un planeta e intenta tocar su alma para obtener un efecto similar destrozaría su alma ".

"Cierto", asintió Ritsuka, obteniendo la parte importante. "No hay cámara de convocatoria, de lo contrario matamos a Shirou. Lo tengo".

"¡Excelente!" Da Vinci parecía complacido.

"Si ya terminaste, ve a buscar a Olga. Creo que todavía debería estar donde la vimos por última vez". Romano instruyó. "Mash, has recibido un entrenamiento básico de primeros auxilios, estarás a cargo de controlar su condición y asegurarte de que se esté recuperando bien. Ritsuka, ayuda a Mash y Olga a salir cuando sea necesario. Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay no hay amenazas en el área, aparte de la deshidratación, pero es por eso que enviamos tantos líquidos y jugos a través. Si tiene sed, tome un trago de esos. No se preocupe si está tomando de Olga . No le hará ningún bien a nadie si también se deshidrata. Solo evite beber cualquiera de las soluciones ORT especialmente preparadas etiquetadas con una letra y tanto usted como Olga estarán bien ".

"Parece que estaremos aquí por un tiempo". Comentó Ritsuka.

"Para ser honesto, no puedo decir cuánto tiempo estarás allí. Es posible que tengas que quedarte durante días hasta que se recupere lo suficiente", mencionó Romani sombríamente. "Y como estaba inconsciente por deshidratación y hambre, no se ve bien. Preferiría tenerla en la enfermería con una dieta cuidadosa, pero eso no es posible".

"¿Dias?" Ritsuka sintió preocupación presionando sus hombros. "¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos sin comida y agua?"

Solo tenían dos bolsas llenas.

"Podremos sacar a uno de ustedes y luego volver a meterlo para que podamos reabastecerlo si es necesario". Romani mencionado. "Sin embargo, espero que no. No quiero tener que explicar múltiples Rayshifts al mismo lugar ante la ONU".

"Entendido." Mash asintió con firmeza. "Cumpliremos con los objetivos de la misión, Dr. Roman".

"Tómatelo con calma", aconsejó Roman. "Probablemente pasarás mucho tiempo esperando hasta que Olga se despierte. Ahora, si necesitas algo, solo habla y quien esté en la cubierta te responderá".

"Entendido." Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, todos contamos contigo".

Las palabras de despedida de Romani dejaron a la pareja sola en una tierra solitaria.

"Entonces," Ritsuka rompió el silencio. "¿Dónde está Olga? No la veo en ningún lado".

"Oh, ella debería estar en una casa de espadas como una tienda de campaña", recordó Mash. "No estaba lejos de la colina más grande, ahí está".

"Dirige el camino", Ritsuka cambió la bolsa a su otro hombro. "Estoy justo detrás tuyo."

Mash asintió y comenzaron a caminar por el suelo reseco.

* * *

"Estoy tan contento de que tengamos sombra", el Master de Mash se extendió contra la espada de piedra. "Es mucho más agradable aquí".

"Me alegro de que Da Vinci haya podido hacer esto y todavía esté por ahí", respondió Mash mientras hojeaba el libro de medicina mientras dejaba que la Solución A goteara por el tubo hasta la garganta de Olga hasta su estómago. Romani la había entrenado para configurarlo. "No estaba seguro de que cualquier cambio que pudiéramos hacer se mantuviera, pero parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos de que se desmorone".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Ritsuka. "¡Tres hurras por Da Vinci! ¡Hurra!"

Mash sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Senpai antes de mirar por la abertura en el tipi de espadas hacia la tierra marrón y los artículos invaluables que estaban por ahí. Deseó poder mirarlos más de cerca. ¿Cuántos Nobles Phantasm había por ahí?

"¿Quieres ir a explorar?" Ritsuka preguntó después de caer en silencio. "No hay mucho más que hacer mientras esperamos".

"No podemos Senpai", Mash sacudió la cabeza. "Necesitamos vigilar cuidadosamente la condición de Olga".

"Pero eso no significa que los dos tenemos que hacerlo", argumentó Ritsuka. "Podemos tomar turnos".

"Supongo que sí", Mash estuvo de acuerdo tentativamente después de pensarlo por unos momentos.

"¡Excelente!" Ritsuka se levantó antes de darse una palmada. "Iré primero cuando miraste un poco cuando viniste por primera vez. Después de un rato, regresaré y tomaré tu lugar y podrás ir a explorar".

"Muy bien", accedió Mash. Había pasado más tiempo del necesario mirando las espadas en la cima de la colina en el primer viaje. Es justo que ella tome una pequeña pena.

* * *

Una hora después, o al menos eso había sentido, Mash levantó la vista cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose. Metiendo un dedo en el libro de medicina, Mash volvió a revisar rápidamente a Olga. Ningún cambio. Seguía inconsciente y la solución de nutrientes, minerales, vitaminas y líquidos seguía goteando lentamente hacia su estómago.

"Hola Mash", saludó Ritsuka alegremente.

"Hola, Senpai", le respondió Mash. "¿Cómo estuvo tu exploración?"

"Fue genial", sonrió Senpai. "Como estar en un museo. Solo, sin etiquetas ni vitrinas que te digan lo que estás mirando. Sin embargo, valió la pena tocarlos".

Mash parpadeó. "¿Los tocaste?"

"Sí", asintió Ritsuka. "Algunos de ellos no se movían sin importar lo que hiciera, pero la mayoría de ellos eran más ligeros de lo que pensé que serían. Excepto la armadura. Eran _pesados_ ".

"La armadura más gruesa bloquea mejor, por lo que la armadura de placas es pesada. Pero las espadas pesadas serían un problema en el campo de batalla Senpai", dijo Mash. "Disminuiría la velocidad de los luchadores y eso permitiría que un oponente más rápido golpeara primero y quizás matara".

"¿Pero no sería más fuerte hacer un golpe más fuerte?" Ritsuka preguntó, siguiendo el tema de la espada.

Mash sacudió la cabeza. "Pesado también lo haría más lento. Y cuando se trata de energía, la velocidad tiene un efecto cuadrado en la energía de la cuchilla, mientras que la masa solo es proporcional. Obtendrás golpes más fuertes con golpes más rápidos que con golpes más pesados".

"Eh, no lo sabía". El Master japonés admitió mientras se sentaba. "Bastante genial que sepas eso Mash".

"Es solo física, Senpai", Mash sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Es solo la definición de energía cinética".

"Pero saber física significa que eres inteligente", presionó Ritsuka. "No creo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para eso".

"No es difícil, Senpai," Mash objetó. "Solo tienes que estudiar mucho".

"Bueno, tal vez después de las lecciones de magia", Ritsuka hizo una mueca. "Algo de lo que he leído todavía me aturde".

"Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso", se ofreció Mash.

"No, no recuerdo lo que me confundió en este momento", su Master sacudió la cabeza. "Además, es hora de que vayas a explorar".

"Ah, cierto", Mash sintió que la incomodidad se extendía por su pecho y cara. Era hora de que ella fuera a explorar mientras su Master vigilaba. "Haré eso Senpai".

"Diviértete", saludó con la mano cuando Mash se levantó, dejando el libro después de echar un vistazo a su página, 217, y memorizó el número. "Oh, ¿te importa si me prestas tu libro?"

"No es mío, es de Chaldea, y no hay mucho más que hacer. Adelante". Mash respondió mientras salía por la puerta que faltaba. Se dio la vuelta para hacer una leve reverencia. Eso fue educado al salir de una residencia, ¿verdad? "Volveré pronto."

"Tómate tu tiempo", su Master la saludó casualmente. "Diviértete. Y quizás puedas decirme cuáles son los que reconociste".

"Si puedo, Senpai", prometió Mash tentativamente. Ella no era especialista en armas. ¿Sería capaz de distinguir un Noble Phantasm de los normales?

Girándose para mirar las planicies abiertas y calientes y las colinas del mármol de realidad, Mash se preguntó por dónde debería comenzar. ¿Quería echar un vistazo a la larga lanza roja? ¿El arcoiris pero la daga dentada? ¿Las espadas gemelas idénticas pero opuestas?

Mientras lo consideraba, los ojos de Mash una vez más se posaron en el hermoso trío de espadas que brillaban a la luz en la cima de la colina. Con la decisión tomada, Mash se dio la vuelta y pasó el muro de espadas de piedra y subió la colina.

Una vez cerca, Mash pudo confirmar que las cuchillas eran tan hermosas como recordaba su primera impresión.

El primero fue claro. Era azul y dorado con un brillo blanco perlado en la larga hoja. La empuñadura era azul a excepción de una gorra dorada para el pomo. En el centro de la hoja había una palabra. _Excalibur_ . La espada sagrada del planeta, una construcción divina, un Ultimate Noble Phantasm, la espada de la victoria prometida.

La segunda espada era la misma espada. Excalibur Morgan, la espada que Saber Alter había empuñado. Solo que esta versión no tenía el miasma morado y negro alrededor de la cuchilla. Estaba sentado allí, una negrura que tragaba la luz y las líneas y curvas rojas dibujadas arriba y abajo del centro de la hoja y a través del protector de la espada. Sentado al lado de Excalibur, Mash pudo ver claramente que tenía la misma forma, el mismo tamaño, el mismo en todos los sentidos, excepto en el color y la composición. Donde Excalibur normal parecía una composición de obra maestra, la espada ideal, Excalibur Morgan parecía que era una pieza sólida de metal que de alguna manera terminó como una espada antes de dibujar líneas rojas. ¿Pero tal vez eso fue solo por cómo parecía repudiar el concepto de santidad? Cómo había bebido a la luz en lugar de brillar como Shirou.

El último era más complejo de lo que pensaba y mucho más adornado que los otros dos. La filigrana y los diseños dorados y azules se extendieron por toda la empuñadura y se extendieron por la hoja con una joya redonda azul oscuro pulida en una bola firmemente alojada para un pomo. De cerca, Mash pudo ver que la espada tenía tres joyas rojas insertadas. Una en la guarda cruzada, otra justo debajo de ella antes de que apareciera la cuchilla, y la tercera estaba en el centro entre la cuchilla y encima de la escritura grabada en la franja dorada corriendo abajo la mayor parte de la cuchilla.

_Quien saque esta espada será el verdadero rey_ . Mash caminó alrededor de la hoja para leer la oración completa compuesta por la pequeña escritura envuelta alrededor de la empuñadura en una sola línea. Sus ojos se posaron en la escritura más grande en el centro de la hoja y leyeron. _Caliburn, Espada Dorada de Victoria Asegurada._

Mash tragó saliva de la emoción.

"Caliburn". Ella murmuró. Esta fue la legendaria espada Caliburn. La espada que identificaba al Rey Arturo como el rey de Gran Bretaña, el último rey de Camelot. El Noble Phantasm que el Sr. Emiya había usado para atacar a Lev cuando salvó a Olga.

Y fue enterrado, cayendo al suelo.

Mash lo miró fijamente. ¿Podría ella quitar esta espada? Fue un Noble Phantasm. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si su espíritu heroico fuera el Rey Arturo, el apropiado, no el Alter con el que había luchado? ¿Caliburn la dejaría sacarlo? ¿O no sería porque no era exactamente el Rey Arturo sino su anfitrión, su Demi-Servant?

La curiosidad empujó a Mash hacia adelante, instándola a intentar sacar la legendaria espada. Pero su moderación se resistió. ¡Esta era la espada de un rey! ¿Le gustaría al Rey Arturo si alguien tomara su espada? ¿Eso sería robar? Pero la escritura fue casi una invitación.

Pero fue Caliburn, la espada que cientos de personas intentaron sacar y fallaron hasta que el Rey Arturo lo hizo.

Mash debatió de un lado a otro. Era una copia de Caliburn, no lo original. Pero el original estaba roto, destruido en la batalla contra el principio de la caballería, se rumoreaba que era la batalla con el rey Pellinore. Pero este era un Noble Phantasm de la misma espada. Una copia de eso.

Pero no era de ella. Incluso si fuera su Espíritu Heroico, ¿merecería tomar esto? Si ella pudiera. ¿No fueron inutilizables la mayoría de los Noble Phantasm por nadie más que el portador asociado?

Pero, ¿y si ella fuera una Demi-Sierva del Rey Arturo? Sería como un sueño, un sueño imposible, para ella ser el Demi-Servant del legendario Rey Arturo. Pero ante la posibilidad infinitamente pequeña que era, ¿Caliburn la dejaría sacarlo adelante, a pesar de que solo podría ser el Demi-Sirviente del Rey Arturo?

Pero era Caliburn, la espada que rechazaba a todos menos al Rey Arturo.

Los pensamientos de Mash corrían en la misma rutina, pasando por los mismos argumentos solo para volver a ellos una y otra vez.

Cuando Mash dejó la colina para volver a cambiar con su Master, fue sin siquiera tratar de tocar la Espada de Selección.


End file.
